


I Will Not Scatter

by FriendofYggdrasil



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyparents - Freeform, So many OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 209,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendofYggdrasil/pseuds/FriendofYggdrasil
Summary: Raven's thoughts on her partner and the day she died, and an exploration of her experiences at Beacon and beyond.





	1. No Sleep

**Disclaimer and Author’s Notes** : These characters belongs to the powers that be, obviously. This story started as a one shot over on ff.net after the discovery that Raven was the spring maiden, and has instead decided to become a series and eventual rewrite of some of the Volumes.

_Dedicated to Monty Oum and all of those that carry a torch._

I Will Not Scatter  
Chapter 1  
No Sleep

….  
“ _The last spring maiden must have trusted you a great deal before she died. I bet that was a mistake.”_

 _Oh? No. No, that wasn’t it._  
….  
Secluded in her tent, the smell of tea, leather and campfire smoke heavy in the air, Raven sat nursing a migraine. She got them frequently, often before a storm or after using her Semblance to visit her daughter; or on the anniversary of her becoming the spring maiden.

  
Tonight was two for the price of one, apparently, as her headache had immediately blossomed after she’d gone to visit Yang. It had made trailing after her yellow motorcycle difficult, and listening to her daughter joyfully wreck the nightclub legitimately painful. She had portalled back to Anima in an extremely disgruntled state, staying awake all through the day until now.

  
She took a sip of tea. The candle light was dim, but every now and then she’d glance at it wrong and it was like a laser to the back of her brain. Grimacing, she shuffled some maps and raid plans into an orderly pile, before something fluttered to the floor. She paused briefly before picking the photo up with alabaster fingers.

  
It was their team photo, a little faded from the years. Red eyes roved over familiar faces. Finally, they came to rest on the white hood of the woman leaning against the tree.  
She could say she didn’t know why she kept the photo, but then she would be lying; and with as much lying as Raven Branwen did, she didn’t like to believe she lied to herself. Much. She knew why she kept the damn thing.

  
Sighing in resignation, she placed the photo safely in a drawer and considered sleep; sleep, however, would not likely consider her any time soon. So instead, she would go flying.

  
Shifting into her bird form was actually quite pleasant, and flight was something she enjoyed deeply. It had become such a fundamental part of her existence, such a liberating aspect; if it ever came down to having to choose between keeping her maiden powers or keeping her second skin, she knew she’d pick the latter every time.

  
With practiced ease, she slipped into her second skin and took off out the back of the tent and over the encampment walls. It was dark. Moonrise wouldn’t be for another hour. Heedless of the night, she flew higher, cold air clearing her senses and calming the pain in her skull.

  
She wasn’t planning on any direction or destination. She just wanted to leave things behind, if only for a little while. However, memories didn’t care about gravity or how fast you flew. Those bastards would always find her; and find her they did, soaring over the treetops while breathing in the familiar scent of pine and flowers.

  
_Her slight body was shaking, blue eyes wide as she stared at the red blade erupting from her chest. She was practically a child still, coughing bloody spittle, with tears running rivers through the dirt on her face-_

  
Raven swooped down, landing on a branch and flapping aggressively, as if to clear the air of the images. Of course, that didn’t work. She croaked irritably. Emotions had always been the bane of her. Even as she sullenly eyed the form of an Ursa lumbering below, they kept buzzing about her mind, making nuisances of themselves.

  
The Grimm growled, scratching at the ground. If left to its own devices, it would probably run into the camp’s perimeter guards. Grateful for a distraction, Raven fluttered behind it, up high into the branches before shifting back and letting herself fall down onto its spine; her sword pierced its neck precisely. With a groan, it slumped to the ground, having never known what had hit it.

  
She sniffed contemptuously, flying away moments later and leaving behind only a smoking corpse. Yes, passions were dangerous. They could turn even the most skilled strategist into a reckless fool in a heartbeat.

  
The irony was not lost on her that her daughter was practically the embodiment of passion. That girl used her temper to win her battles instead of her head, for better and for worse. Not that she hadn’t been guilty of that herself, especially when she was younger. She just wished the girl would learn to use her Semblance instead of letting it use her. Raven of all people should know what that can lead to; of what kind of life that can lead to.

  
Regardless, her daughter thrived on expression, on passion, on light; and she wasn’t the only person she’d known to draw strength from such things, but it was in a fundamentally different way. Summer had been passionate too; or compassionate, rather. When they had first become partners that day in the woods, the girl had been happy, hopeful, and absolutely determined that they would get along.

  
Raven had been equally determined that they in fact would not get along at all. If she could have left her tied to a tree that first day, she probably would have; but Ozpin had been watching, so she’d done her best to resist. She had certainly not seen Summer’s gods honest love of people, of complete strangers, to be a strength.

  
The wind was picking up, tugging at her feathers as she wove through the trees. She could smell rain, and beneath it, all the secrets of the forest. Even as she felt her headache growing once more, she kept flying, beating the air fiercely.

  
“ _If you could be anything in the world, what would you be? Other than a huntress?”_  
 _“What does that matter?”_  
 _“Come on, it’s fun to dream! What would you be?”_

She could smell ozone. Overhead, thunder rolled, slowly building.

_“I’ll go first! I think I’d own…a traveling bakery!”_   
_“A what?”_   
_“A traveling bakery! I’d visit every kingdom in the world, and just, bake a bunch of cakes. And meet all sorts of people.”_

She saw the first fork of lightening crack across the sky, illuminating the forest floor in silver for just a moment. Rain was starting to fall, whispering in the leaves all around her; like the sighs of the dead.

  
“ _That…would be suitable for you, I guess.”_  
 _“You wanted to say that’s stupid, didn’t you?”_  
 _“I didn’t though.”_  
 _“I know, it’s such an improvement!”_  
 _“Pfft. Don’t push it.”_  
 _“Aww, little grumpy birb.”_

Lightning struck an old oak off to the right, drawn by her power. She let the wind push up under her wings and burst through the canopy.  
Below she could hear Beowolves howling, running from the storm. The forest opened up into a grassy clearing, and beneath her the pack burst from the shadows; they clawed across the ground on all fours, desperate to escape the bursts of lightening that split the air.

  
_She saw the cloak first, of course. It was still perfectly, annoyingly white, but for a stain; like a splash of too red wine. Everything in that moment stopped, as if time had snagged on the impossibility, the sheer audacity-_

  
The head of the pack stumbled, sending clumps of dirt and grass flying as a bolt of lightning snaked to the ground and struck him down. Then the one behind him fell. Then the one after that. She hovered in the air, dark wings keeping her afloat as the wind circled the clearing, faster and faster.

  
On this same day, nearly a decade ago, Qrow had told her that Ozpin had asked Summer to go after the spring maiden. Naturally, Summer had said yes, just as Ozpin knew she would; dangle the opportunity to help a wounded child in front of Summer Rose, and she would already be gone. She just couldn’t resist. And children loved her. Raven should know.

  
_She saw Yang’s head of wild yellow hair bobbing through the tall grass, trying to be subtle and failing. There was nothing subtle about her daughter. She was light, laughter, joy, and fire; as if all those things Raven had spent her life controlling in herself had simply compressed into a single point of existence and escaped beyond her that day in the birthing bed. She would have never believed she could have created something so beautiful._  
 _“Now where could Yang have gone?!” exclaimed Summer, smiling brightly. She was very pointedly not looking at Yang, who was trying to sneak up on her. However, her wolf ears were flicking back automatically towards Yangs stifled giggles._  
 _“Ruby, do you see your sister? Where’d she go?!”_  
 _Ruby swung from her mother’s arms, laughing joyfully. The babe was still too young to walk, and had her mother’s eyes. Hearing Summer call their children sisters struck a chord whose music was wild and strange._  
 _Yang had decided now was the moment to strike apparently. With a war cry she pounced from her ‘hiding’ place._  
 _“Raaaa!”_  
 _“Oh no! She’s got us!”_  
 _Her daughter tackled her partner’s leg and Summer made a show of falling in defeat, cradling Ruby safely against her, as Yang laughed in triumph._

  
The Beowolves were nearly all gone, save for one: a gnarly old brute whose plating and size placed him a full meter taller than the others. He didn’t flee as his compatriots had, instead choosing to stand and howl defiantly at nature’s wrath. A veritable cyclone swirled about the clearing, ripping up branches and small trees, the smoking corpses of the monster’s brethren. She focused on the Grimm below, freezing its snarling body completely in ice; with a decisive beat of her wings, a bolt cracked down from the heavens and shattered it explosively. She let another bolt strike the ground, followed by another, and another.

  
Yes, Ozpin would have obviously chosen Summer to retrieve his precious maiden. Normally Raven wouldn’t have involved herself, as it wasn’t her business; she’d really no longer had the right to insert herself into Summer or Tai’s lives, after everything. That and at the time, she hadn’t thought it was safe for her to, either; for herself, or for them.

  
But that day Qrow’s words had disturbed something in the back of her mind, the way he spoke about the runaway; about how unstable she’d become under the pressure, how she had lashed out at her teachers before running. Her instincts hadn’t let her rest. Until finally, in a fit of dread, she’d made a decision. She’d used her Semblance to go to the woman who had been the mother to her child, arriving just in time to feel her die.

  
_She felt the bond she’d formed with Summer all those years ago at Beacon sever, sudden and violent, as if a piece of her body had been ripped from her. Raven had fallen from the sky, unable to comprehend what had happened; no, she knew, but she couldn’t actually **comprehend** , and had struck the ground in human form._

  
The wind was dying down, as Raven landed in the field of destruction she had wrought. If anyone was watching, they wouldn’t have understood what they had seen; as if the gods had simply decided to say, no, you are a mistake, and smote the Beowolves from existence. As if they would ever make themselves so useful. Her migraine was beginning to fade, slowly, as she strutted over the scorched soil.

  
_The body, Summer’s body, was laying on the grass, sunlight dappling the forest floor about her; if not for the red stain, she could have believed she was napping. Raven had moved towards her as if through water, the world lacking any sense of cohesion. She could hear a distressed voice nearby, but wasn’t really listening to it._  
 _She knelt by the corpse of her partner, hesitantly pulling the hood back. Summer’s eyes were still open, the silver globes that were always so full of impossible, beautiful things having dimmed to sullied gray; with shaking fingers she had closed them. The moments between shutting Summer’s eyes for the last time, and burying her sword in a frightened teenager’s chest, were a haze she still couldn’t fully recall._

  
Raven came to a stop, staring at a cluster of crimson flowers that had somehow been spared by her onslaught. She shifted almost unconsciously, and sat cross legged before them, her sword in her lap. _Red like roses…_

  
She could say she wasn’t surprised that her partner’s compassion had gotten her killed; but then she would be lying to herself again. At the time it happened, it had shocked her on a cellular level. She understood something so unfair could happen; but when it had, it felt like a betrayal of everything she had told herself she didn’t believe in.

  
She had always considered herself understanding of the nature of the world they lived in. Her intellect, her cunning, all of it informed her that that was just the way reality worked. Life was not fair, and did not play by the rules.  
Summer’s death was disgustingly logical. Salem’s victory was depressingly inevitable. Ozpin’s machinations were ultimately pointless and uncaring of the trail of dead they left behind; yet none of that had mattered when she had looked upon the body of someone she loved and couldn’t comprehend that that person was no longer there.

  
_“If you could be anything-“_

The clouds overhead were beginning to clear, whispering away before the light of the shattered moon. The ashen field caught its rays and glowed softly.  
That moment where Raven had lost herself to grief had doomed her and maybe even the people she cared about; just an instant, a shower of blood, and suddenly everything was at risk. Salem would find her again eventually, if Ozpin didn’t first, and her tribe would never truly be safe again. Her family would always be at risk. All because she had lost control, for a single moment, over a person who was already gone. She smiled grimly, because to this day, she still couldn’t bring herself to regret any of it.

_“What would you be?”_

  
She picked one of the flowers and held it in her palm. The day was coming, all too swiftly, where she would have to play the game once more; and when that moment came, she would have no choice but to win, no matter how she felt.

  
_“Sooo? C’mon, I’m not tricking you, silly.”_  
 _“Anything at all?”_  
 _“Yes.”_  
 _“I’d be powerful. And I’d be free.”_  
 _Summer looked at her, with curious silver eyes._  
 _“Aren’t you already?_

She let the flower fall from her palm to the ground and stood, sheathing her sword with a deft snap. Taking a breath, she clenched her trembling fingers, and took to the skies again. Sleep was not going to consider her at all tonight.


	2. Team STRQ

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 2

Team STRQ

 

“You know at this rate, I think they should just put us on a team by ourselves,” said Qrow, pushing his bangs from his eyes.

Raven smirked at her brother before turning back to the assembly, eyeing the crowd. So far their potential classmates, the apparent cream of Vale’s crop, were all distinctly underwhelming. The twins had arrived by airship that morning, and proceeded to spend their time wandering the grounds, sizing up the competition. A life behind a kingdom’s walls had made said competitors soft.

A young man pushed past her to get to his friends, towering over them both by at least a foot, and proudly displaying rippling muscle. Yet he moved and gestured like a child, and when he accidentally met her eyes, flinched just enough to turn her smirk into a predatory grin.

“I think that might actually be a bit unfair,” she said, folding her arms.

“Really?”

“Yes. For them.”

Qrow threw his head back in rough laughter, drawing admiring looks from several women, and men, around them. He caught one little red heads attention and smiled roguishly; she turned crimson as the hair on her head.

Rolling her eyes at her brother’s antics, she went back to studying the student body pooling in front of the stage. A lonely podium stood looking out at eager faces, and she wondered when the headmaster would deign to grace them with his presence. It was several more minutes before he suddenly walked out onto the stage with no warning or aplomb.

“Oh man, here we go,” Qrow drawled.

“Good evening,” said the headmaster.

The assembly hall went quiet.

“Welcome to Beacon. My name is Professor Ozpin, and for the next four years, I am going to have the privilege to be your headmaster,” he continued. “And I very much look forward to it. However, this hello is also going to be goodbye for at least a quarter of the people in this room. Because tomorrow evening, at least that many of you will be going home.”

If the group of huntsmen and huntress hopefuls had been quiet before, they were positively stricken now.

“Only a quarter, huh?” muttered Qrow.

“Sounds generous, doesn’t it?” she asked.

“Practically charitable.”

“Can you two be quiet? Those of us who aren’t jackasses are trying to listen,” said a boy next to them. He had blonde hair and despite his tone, looked positively friendly compared to the sort the twins were used to.

“Oh woah, sorrrry,” Qrow said. He did not sound sorry. “We better watch ourselves, sis. This guy’s got a fanny pack, he means business.”

Raven glanced at the article at the boy’s hip, realizing that it…was in fact a fanny pack. She raised a single, unimpressed eyebrow, before deigning to ignore him completely.

“Hey,” he shrugged carelessly. “It’s practical.”

“I bet you wear socks with sandals, too.”

“I bet you refuse to wear condoms and tell girls that it’s not cool, but in reality they’re just all too big for you. Like a tic-tac in a garbage bag.”

She chuckled despite herself, especially at the indignant look her brother gave the other boy. He recovered with an air of nonchalance.

“Hey pal, it’s not the size of the ship, it’s the motion of the ocean; besides, your mother wasn’t complaining last night.”

“Oh man, he’s whipping out the mom jokes; I’m clearly outmatched. Please, spare me your wit, skinny syphilitic man.”

They had essentially missed whatever else Ozpin had to say on the coming entrance exam. The headmaster finished his speech with a few, lackluster platitudes and walked away without further ado; Raven watched him inscrutably, before one of the other teachers announced where the new recruits would be staying and other information.

Without saying anything to her brother, or the fanny-pack guy he was still bantering with, she walked away into the crowd. So far, Raven was feeling distinctly disappointed by the ‘we are the world/love conquers vibe’ of the school; that could just be a front for concerned parents, but as she avoided being knocked to the ground by a girl sprinting to tackle her friend, she sensed it was genuine. This was the school, the number one huntsman academy, that produced the deadliest human beings on the planet? Surely there was more to it. How else could they have lost so many of the tribe to…these idiots?

She stared in undisguised disgust at an upperclassman who was literally juggling two new recruits; the girls, his sisters perhaps, were giggling so hard they were snorting. One was completely decked out in pink and white, combat skirt to punk hair; her weapon was discarded on the ground, an immense pair of pink, bedazzled sheers. She determined in that moment if she was placed on a team with that one, she was killing herself.

The juggling huntsman accidentally let go of one of the girls when she hiccupped and suddenly turned into an explosion of white rose petals; an explosion of white rose petals that immediately shot away from him at impossible speed, and right into her.

Crimson eyes widening, Raven found herself floored, much to her growing embarrassment. The other girl was apparently just as startled, though still standing. Large silver eyes were wide in surprise, before immediately changing to concern and chagrin.

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” she asked, extending a hand. Her white hood had fallen to her shoulders, revealing fluffy wolf ears and shoulder length black and red hair still messy from being juggled by a giant. Raven took one look at the hand before pushing herself back up lithely to her own feet.  

“I’m really, super sorry! I always do that! Well, I control it normally, see, but something about hiccups just sets it off-“ the girl was babbling nervously. Raven wasn’t sure if it was due to the expression on her face, or the faunus’s own anxiety, as she was looking increasingly distressed.

“Um – Oh! I’m Summer!” she smiled, as if remembering her own name. Her hand was still extended as if she had forgotten about it.

“I don’t care,” Raven said, dusting flecks from her sleeve. “Don’t touch me again.”

She walked away from the crestfallen girl, one hand on her sword hilt. She could still feel the tips of her ears burning as she made her way to the hall where new recruits would be spending the night. She was infinitely glad her brother hadn’t seen that, or she’d never hear the end of it.

“Ya know-“

Think of him, and thus he shall appear.

“She was kind of cute. You didn’t happen to get a scroll number for me, huh?”

“I did, actually. It’s 1-800-GOFUCKYOURSELF,” she said.

Qrow grinned, slapping her back companionably.

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed. I’m just going to treasure that look on your face for the rest of our lives, that’s all.”

“Go to hell, Qrow. Where’s your new friend?” she asked in an attempt to change the topic.

Her twin snorted, hands shoved in his pants pockets.

“With the other fannies. Thanks for ditching me, by the way,” he grumbled.

“I didn’t want to impede you making new acquaintances,” she said, before laughing at his expression. “Have you eaten, yet?”

He glared at her for a second more, before shrugging.

“Nope,” he said.

To be honest, they were both accustomed to going long stretches without a meal. The fact that they’d be somewhere with readily available food whenever they wanted it would take some getting used to.

After ensuring their meager possessions were locked away in their assigned lockers, save their weapons of course, they found the mess hall. Students, recruits, and their visiting family members mingled throughout the cafeteria. The twins kept to themselves and after getting full trays sat at an empty table where they could watch the exits.

Raven picked dutifully at the food, while her brother ate with gusto; neither of them wasted what they had, and whatever little they didn’t finish, they wrapped up to save for later.

They left the mess without incident, and parted ways at the hall where the different sexes were segregated. Raven’s issued sleeping mat was relatively comfortable, and showers were available, though the line was currently too long for her tastes. She took the opportunity to organize her dust cartridges and clean her blade. The ritual was comforting. The excited voices of the recruits and sounds of unpacking let her believe she was back home with the tribe, settling into a new encampment.

She glanced at the shower line again once an hour or so had passed, and saw that it was practically nonexistent; she gathered her issued necessities, and sword, and made her way to the girls bathroom.

The fact that she brought her weapon into the shower stall with her earned her more than a few looks; however, no one was stupid enough to comment on it. The sheath and casing was water proof anyways.

Raven hadn’t had this many hot showers consecutively in a week in her entire life. It was almost decadent, and the steam and heat helped her to relax the tension built up from being surrounded by so many huntsmen.

She sighed, rinsed the shampoo from her black mane and turned the water off; as she was toweling off, the sound of raised voices caught her attention.

“-not allowed in here, go somewhere else!”

“We don’t all want to smell like wet dog! Scram!”

She tilted her head, listening, before pulling her clothes off the hook and getting dressed. Stepping out on the damp tiles, sandals slapping gently, she rounded the corner. The faunus girl who had bowled her over earlier was standing cornered by the sinks. Two other girls were trying to bar her from the showers; Summer’s fluffy ears were down, but she looked determined regardless, and her fists were balled.

“Look, I’m not leaving. I have the right to be here.”

“Psh, the right!?  I think you mean the audacity? My brother died fighting you animals,” exclaimed ‘rich and entitled’. “If Ozpin thinks he can disrespect his memory by letting mangy curs like you into Beacon, he has another thing coming!”

“Honestly, Becca, what were you expecting? He’s totally bought by the liberation idiots,” said ‘My baincells are as luminous as a potato’. 

Summer didn’t seem surprised that people were just standing around, watching this interaction. She didn’t even bother to look to them for help, instead staring the other girls right in the eyes; they were both much bigger than her.

“I’m sorry about your brother,” she said. “But you need to get out of my way.”

“Oh? Or you’re gonna what?” asked Becca. Her fists ignited into flames. Summer looked at the fire, frowning, but brought her fists up anyways. Raven tilted her head thoughtfully.

Typically, she would have walked away. She didn’t have anything against faunus, because in her book everyone made up equal parts of the same turd, but it wasn’t her fight. But the girl wasn’t armed, and rose petals likely did little good against actual fire. That and she was prompted by the fact that all these people, these future heroes and gods only fucking hope for humanity, were just standing there doing absolutely nothing; it only confirmed what hypocrites they all were.

Becca’s evil little smirk slid right off her face when she felt Raven’s blade resting at the bottom of her back.

“Why is it always girls with names like Becca or Tiffany that are the bitchiest? I don’t think anyone’s ever encountered a Matilda or Wanda committing hate crimes in public bathrooms,” she drawled.

“What kind of psycho brings her sword into the showers?!” exclaimed Becca.

“The same kind of psycho that’s primed to stab your liver, Becca,” she replied sweetly. Or as sweetly as she was capable.

“Listen-“

“Your mouth’s incapable of producing anything worth listening to. Put out the hands and bounce your designer booty shorts the fuck out of here,” she said.

“Rita, get the teachers!” whined Becca.

“Yes, Rita. Go get the teachers,” she sneered. “I’m sure they’ll be very understanding.”

Rita, the watery eyed blonde who kept looking to Becca for life’s answers, glanced at her instead. Raven winked. Rita did not like what answers she saw there, and made a wise decision.

“Becca, let’s just go.”

“But- GAh! Whatever!” Becca put the fires out. “Fine!”

The duo shot her looks of equal parts malice and fear before making their escape. The rest of the onlookers took that as their cue as well, scurrying into shower stalls or aggressively drying their hair. Summer stared at her for the second time that day, confusion palpable.

“Um. Thanks?” she said. “Why?”

Raven shrugged, re-sheathed her sword, set it on the counter and set about brushing her teeth. Summer’s ears flicked impatiently in the steam as a minute passed.

“You’re not gonna say anything are you?”

Raven glanced at her, before waving her toothbrush sarcastically.

“Ya know, you send a lot of mixed messages. Sooo, I’m just gonna interpret this as you wanting to be friends!”

Raven choked on her toothpaste and tried to spit before the other girl started talking again.

“Nono nope! No takes backsies! We,” she gestured between them energetically. “Are now friends!”

Summer smiled brilliantly before scurrying into one of the open showers.

“*Cough* Now wait a sec-“

“See you later, buddy!”

Raven scowled, before rolling her eyes. Well, that’s what she got for helping people. Nuisances. Grumbling, she combed her hair out, went to her mat and fell into a surprisingly dead sleep that lasted straight through the night.


	3. Team STRQ Part II

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 3

Team STRQ Part II

 

A thump announced the arrival of her twin, who had taken a seat next to her on the locker room bench. Qrow sat with his elbows on his knees, a cup of coffee in one hand and his scythe in the other.

“So I heard an interesting story at breakfast,” he said, voice still raspy from sleep.

“Oh?”

“Yea, something about you already stabbing people in the showers?”

Raven gestured impertinently.

“What do you mean ‘already’?”

“Oh, nothing. I mean, it was bound to happen eventually-“

She elbowed him, accidentally making his coffee splash; instead of burning him though, in a feat of bizarre physics, it splashed on her leggings, scalding through the fabric. He gave her a droll look.

“Yea, you deserved that one.”

“…Yes, well,” she muttered under her breath. She hated when he was right.

“Ok. You know, we can leave right?” he asked, pale red eyes studying her. “We don’t have to do this if it’s too much.”

She gave him an insulted look.

“Qrow please, I’m fine. This isn’t that hard. It won’t happen again.”

He nodded, finishing what was left of his beverage. However, he continued to shoot her concerned glances an hour later, even as they loaded up onto the transport in the dark of early morning; they would be one of the first groups to take the exam. The flight there would be approximately thirty minutes. Neither Branwen knew what to expect, nor neither did any of their peers. The recruits were all bubbling with ideas, though.

One boy insisted they’d have to capture Grimm and ride them back to the school; he was a particularly jittery young man with dark green hair. Raven made sure not to sit near him, or the ball of pink and white that was Summer’s friend. Caffeine had turned both students into blurred figures, and the two were soon communicating at a volume and speed that no one else could comprehend. Summer was also seated with them, occasionally shooting her curious glances that she diligently ignored.

Finally, they landed at a cliff’s edge that towered over the forest. Raven peered out one of the crowded windows curiously, trying not to be jostled by the others. Sunrise had turned the sky pink and orange, glinting gold off bodies of distant lakes; finally, the pilot disengaged the bay door with a mechanical hiss. As the huntsman hopefuls disembarked, some more desperately than others, Raven spotted Professor Ozpin once more, peering serenely out over the landscape. She grew tense despite herself as he turned to face his pupils. Ozpin’s spectacled gaze roved over the recruits mildly, lingering on herself and Qrow, before continuing.

“Good day to you all. I hope the morning finds you well rested,” he smiled gently. “The scenario before you is fairly straightforward. In the forest where you will be…deposited…are eight relics. Your mission is to find them, bring one back here, and of course, survive.”

The students glanced at each other warily. There were twice as many recruits as relics; would they have to fight one another for them? She smiled at the thought; if so, this would be child’s play. Her thoughts were interrupted by one of Beacons staff, a man with carrot orange hair and dark skin. He clapped his hands together and grinned wildly.

“Whooo! Alright ya’ll, I hope you’re ready, because I put a lot of elbow grease into this one!” his gloved hands sparked as he rubbed his palms together. “My name is Murt Thompson! And if you pass today’s examination, then I’m gonna be your new combat instructor!”

She was distinctly reminded of a man who’d used to work on the tribe’s few running vehicles, an old faunus with goat horns and extremely durable teeth. When they were kids, they used to dare him to bite things to see if he could dent them. No matter what they brought, he always managed to leave an imprint.

“We’ll be watching ya’ll on screen, to review your performances. But! Ya’ll ain’t getting a handout from us if you find yourself in trouble. There’s an ass-“

Ozpin shot him a bemused look.

“-an astounding! Amount of Grimm. Should know, since I put half of em there. So, watchit now,” he said, spitting by his work boots for emphasis. “Also, fore I forget, ya’ll are forming your teams today! Made of two pairs of partners, who will last til graduation and well after.”

“Partners are vital to our survival as huntsmen. We are strongest when we are working together, after all, and the bonds you form today will be exceedingly formative to your growth as hunters and as people. That said, the first person you help or who helps you in battle today will be your partner until you leave Beacon. And we will know who that is,” Ozpin nodded to his screen. “So get to your places. And good luck.”

With those parting words, Murt ushered all the recruits towards platforms that would apparently launch each of them into the Grimm infested woodland below. Her twin was mussing his dark hair, as he did whenever he was nervous and didn’t want it to show, but was still smiling carelessly. She would never admit it, but it gave her confidence to have him next to her.

“Be like going for a stroll,” winked Qrow. “I’ll see you out there, sis.”

“Tch, you’ll see my Dust trail is what. I bet I make it back before you do.”

A boy was launched like a fucking trebuchet, whooping into the distance.

“Your dust huh? Excuse me, miss ‘I don’t know my Semblance yet’, I think you’ll find me at the finish line. I’ll save you a seat. Maybe some popcorn.”

Raven scoffed, grinning. If she was going to infiltrate a huntsman academy to learn their martial secrets with anyone, she was glad it was Qrow.

Tense seconds counted down, until with a sudden breath taking whoosh, she was flying. She managed to catch her breath again and laughed, the forest and sky rushing beneath her; in a display of rare childishness, she held her arms out like wings and soared. It was amazing. However, after a minute of flight, the trees below started to get closer and closer as gravity started kicking in; this was just a controlled fall after-all, and arms were unfortunately not wings.

She spotted the perfect manner to slow her descent and rolled strategically in the air. An immense old tree with vines as thick as her legs was coming up on the horizon; angling herself just right, she caught a vine, swung, flipped, caught the next one and continued that pattern around the tree until she had slowed enough to land safely. Her aura protected her hands, joints and muscles from the bark and impact.

She stood quickly and took stock of her surroundings. The forest was immense, dark and green. Warily, she took off at a jog, footsteps muffled by the thick moss carpet. All too soon the sounds of gunfire, yelling and Dust was echoing amongst the trees from every direction. Raven ran from cover to cover, always alert, looking for signs of the relics or her brother.

As she neared a clearing, a sound caught her attention, raising the hairs on her neck. She hit the ground and rolled, dodging a dark, screeching form. Raven had her sword drawn and slashing before she could get a good look at the monster; she took its head off, which rolled across the moss and grinned up at her moonily. It looked like a baboon with two mouths. She remembered they were called Abus.

More screams howled in the branches all around her and Raven realized she was surrounded. Cursing herself, and them, she swapped her blade’s Dust coating to fire. The Grimm came at her in a mad horde, screeching and babbling in enraged, nearly human voices. She danced between them, never letting the apes corner her, or press her guard too closely. Fire blossomed explosively wherever her sword touched, sending limbs, guts and heads flying indiscriminately.

After several minutes of fighting she kicked one in its double chins, making him bite off both his tongues. He swiped at her in blind rage and caught her knee, causing her to stumble. Seeing an opening in her defenses, the Abu swarm converged even closer. She managed to recover, but remained struggling to hold them back, her strikes lacking any real force.

Raven managed to spin away and swipe a wave of Dust fire into the devilish apes, knocking them astray. She repeated the attack two more times, disabling the last of them and swooping in for the kill. The smell of burnt grass and Grimm’s smoke hung in the air and to her clothes, a familiar scent if there ever was one. It reminded her a bit of home.

Suddenly, the ground quaked. She blinked curiously, eyebrows raising as another Grimm dropped to forest floor. A Beringel glared back at her with piggy, hateful eyes sunk in a gorilla skull mask.

 Raven calmly weighed her options; fighting that thing without a Semblance would be difficult, but not impossible. She’d handled worse foes on her own before, though not without heavy costs. She stared the Grimm in the eyes and recoated her blade in yellow electrical Dust.

The Beringel snarled, beat its chest impressively, and charged. She waited before dashing forward as it leapt upwards, blade slashing its underarm deeply. As the metal made contact, the Dust erupted into arcs of electricity, paralyzing the limb; using the deadened arm to her advantage, she darted in again and swiped its leg.

The Grimm roared defiantly at these outrages, but instead of collapsing, leapt straight up into the air; it flipped, grabbed a branch with its feet, and launched at her with terrifying speed. The Beringel brought its fists down towards her as she spun away, allowing it to slam the ground instead.

 A shockwave burst outwards, causing her to fall flat. Fortune was on her side as she managed to avoid the temper tantrum of its fists raining down around her, her aura receiving only glancing blows. After some ungraceful scurrying, she regained her footing and brought her blade to bear once more, deflecting its fists with smarting blows. Shrieking petulantly, the Beringel leapt back into the air, attempting the same attack once more.

However she was nothing if not a quick learner, and did not trip again. Instead, she leapt forward, slicing its other arm. As the electricity deadened the limb she swept in on the right side, striking again and again, pressing the Beringel as it lashed out.

Just as she was sure she had the bastard, though, it jumped again, rolling over her head and landing on its hands; it grabbed her with its feet and threw her in the air, before pouncing after her. The Grimm punched her square in the face, fist splitting open on her aura, and sent her sailing into a tree across the clearing.

Bloodied and dazed, she still managed to recover as her aura flared to heal her split brow and bruised skull; she took the opportunity to change the Dust coating on her sword to blue. The demon ape was hooting, gloating as he smacked the ground in a taunt. She glared in response, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the green moss.

Slowly, she stalked left, the Grimm watching malignantly as she whipped the frosted rime from her blade. It started circling opposite of her, teeth bared, before losing its patience; it leapt at a tree trunk and launched at her again. Raven had been ready, though, and sent a wave of ice to meet him. The spires caught the Beringel in its exposed belly. As she charged in to finish the job, however, she spotted shadows in her periphery.

Two Beowolves had caught scent of the fight and circled into her blind spot, attacking when she was about to bury her blade in the Beringel. They were too close for her to avoid; she prepared herself mentally to take the hit, when a flash of white burst from the bushes to her left.

Everything sped up. Raven stabbed the Beringel, ice eating up from the wound until the chest cracked and split open violently as she tore her weapon free. She ducked away to escape any sudden claws coming for her back, but instead saw only the smoking corpses of the Beowolves.

Standing over them, with the world’s biggest smile on her face, was Summer. She clipped her twin tiger hook swords at her hips before throwing her hands up triumphantly.

“Hey buddy! What’s up?”

Raven stared in confusion, horror slowly dawning on her; this meant they were now partners. For four whole years. Summer rocked on her heels, looking equally hopeful and happy, and was already talking again.

“So, we’re partners now huh? This is gonna be awesome! Oh man, we’re going to kick so much butt!” Summer chopped the air, short hair tossing with every motion.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Raven demanded, sheathing her own sword. If she and Qrow didn’t end up on the same team, then things would be distressing to say the least.

Summer’s ears perked as she considered the question.

“Do wut?”

“That,” she gestured to the Beowolves.

“Because they were going to eat you?” she said, as if stating the obvious.

“I had it,” she said curtly.

“Uh huh, no, yea. That’s what was happening,” Summer said skeptically. “That was you having it. Totally.”

Raven glared at the surprising amount of sass directed her way, but it had little effect. Summer stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.

“I saved your bacon, silly, because you already helped me out! And because it’s the right thing to do! And because we’re friends,” Summer counted on her fingers. “Annnd – hang on I got more – because I wanted to be your partner, and-“

Raven winced before assuming a neutral expression; maybe she could still ditch the girl. A glint in the trees caught her eye and she realized it was a small camera drone. So that’s how Ozpin was keeping tabs on them all; that was no to the ditching then.

“You have a very hard to read face, did you know that?” asked Summer, peering closely at her. She apparently had no compunctions about personal space.

Raven backed away, fingers brushing her sword hilt instinctively, before reluctantly falling to her side; her fate was sealed. For now anyways.

“It’s useful,” she said and started off again, following the sloping forest floor in an attempt to find the high ground.

Summer followed after her, chattering in spurts before being distracted by anything remotely interesting, such as squirrels or the occasional Grimm. Despite her relentless verbosity, she made no sound when she walked and could freeze to a stillness that Raven doubted she could immolate. She also asked an ungodly amount of questions, which half the time she didn’t even seem to need answered before trying to guess the answer herself or following another tangent entirely. Raven wasn’t even really sure Summer needed her there as an excuse talk; she got the impression that she was just voicing whatever popped into her head and would have been talking whether she was around or not.

They encountered more Grimm, in larger amounts as they continued through the forest. Grudgingly, Raven had to admit that Summer could hold her own in a fight; her dual wield tiger hooks let her get in close, Semblace working to give her a speed and dexterity Raven wasn’t sure she could even keep up with. The tiger hooks also contained small pistols in the bladed hand guards, similar to the one on her twin’s scythe. With the hand guards and spiked hilts, Summer could reverse the direction of her strikes and catch her opponents unaware; or trip them with the hooked tips.

As Grimm swarm after swarm engaged the duo, they eventually fell into a working battle rhythm. Raven would keep the majority of the Grimm occupied, demanding their full attention and fiercely pressing them where she wanted as Summer blurred about the field, coming in from their blind spots tripping them for her to finish or striking vulnerable areas. Summer even had a belt of Dust grenades; when the swarms clustered too thickly, she’d drop one or two to allow them both to swoop in and mop up the survivors.

Finally, the girls exited the forest together, sweaty and covered in Grimm ink, and spotted what was undoubtedly their target: a sheer granite cliff with bright orange spray painted words saying RELICS!! Squares were cut into the cliff face and arrows pointed at them unsubtly.

“Well I guess this is it, huh?” Summer stated. She had a grasp of the obvious, at least.

Raven was getting a headache and was at this point, more than ready to get back; she wasn’t sure she could deal with little miss sunshine for four years. The thought filled her with more dread than she’d like to admit; though at least it wasn’t the pink girl.

She paused, scanning the field and sky, humming in thought. There were gryffons everywhere, soaring overhead and literally running up the cliff as they beat their wings.

“Hmm.”

“Have an idea?” asked Summer.

“You know that coked out green haired kid?”

“Barty? Yea!”

“He may have been onto something,” Raven smirked.

“You mean the Atlasian military actually _is_ experimenting with human/Grimm hybrids?” Summer asked, silver eyes huge.

“What? No?”

“Ah. Well then where were you going with that, because you lost me? “

Raven rubbed her brow in pain and pointed at the gryffons.

“We’re going to fly up the damn cliff.”

“Oh! Nice,” winked Summer, running a quick stock on her Dust grenades and bullets. “Well I’m ready when you are-“

The sound of Dust fire caught their attention, and the girls turned their head in unison to behold another group of recruits making a mad dash out of the forest to their right. There were six of them and they were being pursued by a hot mess of Grimm, including a giant centipede.

Calculating, Raven watched as several Grimm circling the cliff face swooped away towards the people sprinting across the field. She nodded.

“Well, now’s our chance,” she said. “Let’s snag a ride and get our relic.”

“Wait, aren’t we going to help them?” asked Summer, pointing at the chaos.

Raven raised an imperious brow.

“Why would we? That’s not our problem,” she shook her head. “And they’re providing a very convenient opportunity.”

Summer gave a most unimpressed stare, ears flattening stubbornly.

“Dude.”

“What?”

“Dude?”

“….What?”

“Dude. No! They need help! We’re huntresses now, that’s what we’re supposed to do!” she waved wildly at the desperate group. “Help people! All the people – those people, right there!”

“Oh right, of course; and I’m assuming they’d do the same for you?” Raven asked pointedly, looking at the faunus’s ears.

“That. You know, that doesn’t even matter,” Summer said, and took off towards the fighting.

Raven stared incredulously after her partner, who shot away in a blur of rose petals. That annoying, self-righteous, little goofball was going to be the bane of her existence, she could already feel it. She considered making for the relic anyways, but Summer’s Semblance would admittedly make acquiring it much simpler. That, and the drones were watching; Raven deduced that if she didn’t play along with Ozpin’s game, there might be unforeseen consequences.

Groaning in frustration, she took off after her “partner”, breath falling into a controlled rhythm regulated by her aura. The besieged teenagers were a chaotic jumble, more dangerous to one another than perhaps even the Grimm attacking them.

One girl, whom she distastefully recognized as Becca, kept using her fire Semblance in explosive bursts; her weapon also appeared to be part grenade launcher, part spiked flail. Becca was cutting wide swathes through the Grimm, but was also too dangerous to get near, and the concussive force of her unrestrained attacks had a tendency to knock over Grimm and allies alike.

The green haired kid, Barty, was using a flame thrower coffee thermos, pointing wildly into the air at the gryffons and screaming rapid instructions no one could possibly understand. The thermos was apparently _also_ a fucking grenade launcher.

Another girl was using an electrical chain weapon, and was at least attempting to work in concert with her partner with the Dust bow and arrows. However, they both kept getting hit by their own teammates and the Grimm were focusing on them instead of their explosive companions. So of course, that’s where Summer went: right into the thick of it.

By the time Raven got there, her partner had engaged the centipede Grimm, or Centurion if she remembered right; the ugly bastard would rear up on its bony legs and strike like a snake, snapping drooling pincers the size of mini-vans. Smaller subterranean Grimm kept bubbling off black pustules all over its body, adding to the deadly horde trying to overwhelm them all.

“I knew you’d come around!” Summer cheered, madly dashing at the Centurion’s pustules.

Every time she did, she’d hook her swords in and gouge before shooting the ooze and tearing gouts of black Grimm matter away fiercely. The centipede would whip its body in response, spines and stingers bristling; but Summer would already be gone. She had to admit that it was a decent tactic.

Grimacing, Raven slashed the heads off two Grimm before coating her blade in gravity Dust. She leapt, using her blade swipes to propel her higher, until she was over the creature’s back. Then she fell, stabbing her sword into the biggest pustule and triggering the gravity Dust to collapse the gore inward; a crater imploded into the Centurion’s back.

The monster squealed indignantly as it nearly severed from the force, pus and ooze exploding across the field. Summer, whose white cloak was coated in mayhem, paused after eviscerating another Grimm and hooted joyfully.

“Woohooo, nice one!” she shouted.

“This is stupid!” Raven snapped. “We’re wasting time!”

“No we aren’t! We’re –oof, bad monster, no biting! – building comradery!” Summer exclaimed, emphasizing her words by leaping on top of the Centurions head and gouging two of its eyes with her hooks.

She fired multiple times into its plated skull as it attempted to toss her off, snapping its jaws furiously. Growling, Summer dug in and exploded upwards in a vortex of rose petals and Grimm gore, tearing off the top its smoking skull.

“Holy fishsticks!” shouted one of the other students.

Raven pulled her blade clear and refreshed the coating to red again; gravity Dust was always so expensive, she was loathe to use it. Now she was on her last black cartridge, and would have to save it for an emergency.

 Irritation mounting, she dropped to the ground, eyeing the other recruits who were finally getting their lives together. The green haired kid was actually drinking from his coffee flame thrower, staring at her as he practically phased through reality from caffeine overdose.

“Howdidyoudothat!”

She blinked slowly.

“Are you trying to talk me?”

“Yes! Sorry! How did you do that? Implode the Grimm, how?!” he asked rapidly.

“Dust,” she droned, brushing past him.

“Yes, of course, brilliant! A gravity Dust coating!” he rattled, following after her. “How did you-“

“Piss off,” she said, approaching her ecstatic partner.

“Hey.”

“Rae, did you see me!? That was awesome-“

“Don’t call me that, and don’t pull that shit _ever_ again,” she said. “I am not getting killed just because you have a hero complex.”

Summer’s ears drooped, and for an absurd second, she almost felt bad.

“Look. We’re,” she really struggled with next part “… _partners_ , now yes?”

The faunus smiled softly.

“Yes?”

“So we have to actually work together. As far as I know, that means we have to communicate and use teamwork. And _strategy_ ,” she gestured at the field of destruction, where gryffons were still swooping and screaming overhead. “This was not strategy. This was idiocy and way too many grenades.”

“Didsomeonesaygrenades!” exclaimed Barty. “Did you need more grenades?!”

“NO! We don’t need any more **fucking** grenades!” shouted Raven.

“Thanks though!” called Summer over shoulder, glancing back her. “Raven, look, I’m sorry. I can get carried away with everything. But I’ll do better, I promise!”

That wasn’t the response she’d expected to say the least. She stared skeptically at the other girl for a moment, before nodding once.

“Right.”

“Are you mad at me?”

She sighed, wiping black matter off her hands.

 “No. Now let’s figure this out,” she looked at their spray painted goal. “We need to move, or we’re going to be swamped again.”

“Um. I have an idea, if you want to hear it?”

“Sure, why not?”

As Summer ran through her idea, occasionally taking pot shots at gryffons who came too close, Raven did the math and found herself agreeing with most of it. Her new teammate, despite her supernatural ability to throw all forms of caution to the wind, did seem to have a head for combat strategy; when she took the time to apply it, anyways.

“That isn’t the worst idea I’ve ever heard,” she admitted. Summer perked her ears merrily. “Now we just have to wrangle these clowns into a workable…cohort.”

“Got it!” Summer said, before letting out an ear splitting whistle. The other recruits flinched, pausing from whatever stupidity they were engaged in and looking their way. Even Becca stopped her fiery storm of bullshit, flail crunching into a Grimm’s chest and staying there as she panted heatedly.

“Yo! Listen up! We’ve got a plan!”

“Why should _I_ listen to you-“

“Shut the hell up, Becca!” snapped the archer girl. “I’ve got second degree burns from your ass!”

Archer girl’s partner gave them a pleading look to continue, and Raven spoke up as her partner’s ears flopped in dejection.

“If you people want to survive, then I suggest listening to what Summer has to say. Or, just keep doing what you do and get yourselves killed. I don’t give a shit.”

Summer literally beamed at her, and she felt her ears growing warm, before glancing away uncomfortably.

“Ok! Here’s what we’re gonna do!”

The teens gathered around, as the little faunus detailed her plan in rapid efficiency. Raven kept her eyes on the tree-line and cliff, searching for signs of the enemy and her brother. Qrow had yet to make an appearance, and she couldn’t help but be concerned; though knowing his luck, he’d probably already made it back and was waiting for her, ready to make fun of her tardiness. Reluctantly, she looked away as they prepared to implement their new plan; but that little voice whispering something was wrong didn’t ever really leave.

 

 

 

 


	4. Team STRQ Part III

Author Notes: I was listening to the Attack on Titan soundtrack while getting this out; if you haven’t listened to that before, 10/10 recommend. Also great to run to.

 

 

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 4

Team STRQ Part III

 

 

“Are you ready?” Summer asked her.

Her partner had mustered the recruits into a somewhat cohesive force on the field, and after agreeing to her plan, the teens had accepted their assigned tasks with relatively little complaining. Raven gave her Dust cartridges a final spin in their sheath before acquiescing. She was as ready as she was ever going to be.

The other future huntsmen were running their own weapons and ammunition through whatever inspections suited their needs. However, they finished in a timely manner; having recovered from the chaos of the previous onslaught, they were ready, staring up at the cliff in determination.

“Alright. Let’s do it,” Summer said, gesturing to Barty and Becca. “You guys have got this.”

Barty took a final sip of coffee before extending his thermos, grinning dangerously, while the explosive brunette sneered; Becca didn’t say anything inflammatory, however, choosing to play along as she swung her flail and let it to drop to her side heftily. They would be watching their flanks, holding off the masses of Grimm that were already converging on the horizon.

Ophelia, the red headed archer girl, primed her bow with red Dust arrows as her partner Naga made her way to the middle of the field; Naga’s chain was spinning in her hand, its curved blade flashing in the sunlight. The olive skinned huntress peered into the sky, looking for her first target. Raven, Summer, and the two boys whose names she’d forgotten stood nearby, ready.

As the wind had picked up earlier, Ophelia had donned a pair of tinted goggles which now glinted beadily in the sunlight; she drew back her bow’s string, aimed, and fired off a shot at a gryffon swooping lazily overhead. The arrow grazed it, drawing its attention. Screeching, the beast dove towards them; Ophelia was already searching for another target when Naga spun her chain and let it go. The gryffon was lassoed tightly before it knew what was happening, and the other teens leapt to help the slight girl pull it to the ground.

The Grimm screamed in outrage, knees buckling as they dogpiled it; Raven would be the first to mount up, as she was technically the test dummy and generally agreed to be the least likely to get herself killed. Summer and the boys pinioned the gryffon’s wings as she leapt on its back. The Grimm shook hatefully under her, snapping its beak at unwary hands and the chain digging into its neck. Drawing her sword, she held it ready at her side and shared a final look with Summer before nodding assuredly. Naga detached the chain with a casual flick, and for the second time in her life, Raven was _really_ flying.

The beast did not want her there, and was determined to throw her, bucking wildly; she dug in, using her aura to enhance her grip and muscles as she clung to its back. The gryffon rolled in midair, listing to the side as it shrieked. Snarling defiantly, she whipped its flank with her sword, allowing a blossom of fire to spark to get its attention. It cried and rolled again, but she repeated the gesture several times, dragging its neck in the direction she wanted.

The gryffon made for the cliff face, flapping madly as it galloped through the air, occasionally kicking its hind legs to test her. Raven held on. Behind her, she could hear one of the other boys yelling as his gryffon shot into the air, trying to bring it to heel. She focused on the task at hand, tuning out the screams and explosions as Becca and Barty engaged the incoming Grimm hordes.

The jagged granite of the cliff loomed ever closer, and Raven could feel sweat beading on her brow; just as she was sure the Grimm was going to crash, it tilted upwards, and they were running up the cliff. The gouges containing the relics were several hundred feet above the field, but they were approaching them quickly; she tensed, preparing to leap.

They passed the gouges and Raven jumped straight at the cliff, but not before slicing the Grimm’s wing in two; as black matter splattered her clothes, she dug her blade into the granite, slowing her descent until she reached an opening. She swung bodily into the nook, detached her sword, and began looking about for a so called relic. Laying peacefully on top of a rock pile was a black, circular piece with the stamp of a white lotus. Without pausing she nabbed it, secured it in her hip pouch, and stuck her head back outside.

Below was a fairly remarkable scene. The field was aflame, the combined forces of Barty and Becca working together to create a truly violent firestorm that was holding the Grimm at bay; the other students had managed to mount their Grimm, including Ophelia, who would be grabbing a relic for herself and Naga. The other two boys were getting one both for themselves and for the fiery defenders below.

A gleam of white stood out, patiently crouching at the bottom of the cliff; Raven paused, her chest fluttering anxiously. She knew there was only one way down at this point, and that was the way previously discussed. But she waited anyways, until one of the boys made the leap of faith and watched attentively to what happened.

He fell. Straight down, hundreds of feet; his aura flared instinctively, she could see it sparking to life from her perch. She flinched, waiting for the impact to come. However, it never did, as white rose petals soared up to meet him; Summer caught the recruit and skillfully used her Semblance to slow their combined mass safely to the field below.

Raven let her breath go, unaware that she had even been holding it. Before she could make her decision to jump though, the other boy leapt, cursing the whole way down; Summer caught him too. Not about to be completely outdone, Raven shook the nerves out of her hands, ran and leapt out into the open void.

The air whistled about her, tossing her black hair in wild streams as she free fell. Her crimson eyes watering as wind stung her face; the ground was getting closer, and she could smell the smoke. There would be no trees to slow her fall this time. Raven winced as she reached the last hundred feet, bracing her arms in front of her automatically; and then she wasn’t falling anymore.

“I gotcha!”

Arms wrapped about her as she was twisted around, and no longer falling face first towards the ground; instead she was surrounded by a blizzard of white, slowing her momentum. The duo hit the ground and rolled, a gentle enough landing all things considered; regardless she still had the wind knocked from her. Raven was still flinching and coughing when she realized Summer was kneeling next to her, shaking her gently.

“Rae? Rae! Hey are you ok?”

_Forceful hands were touching her, pinching, laughing-_

Raven jerked away violently, grabbing her sword hilt as she gasped for breath. Summer froze, holding her palms up and speaking gently.

“Woah. Hey. It’s alright,” she smiled. “I’m sorry about the landing, it was a little rougher than, uh, anticipated. That was my bad.”

Raven inhaled deeply, realized where they were, and got to her feet.

“Fuck. Ok, let’s go,” she said, dusting herself off. She was admittedly embarrassed for that display, and hoped the other girl would just let it go.

“Are…are you alright?”

“Yes! Get the other girl and let’s move, there are Grimm everywhere,” Raven grumbled.

She didn’t wait for an answer, breaking into a sprint towards the other recruits. The key to their plans success was to run like hell as soon as they were all down, and not get pinned against the cliff face by the incoming Grimm; otherwise, they would be there all day. The sword and shield wielders would head the charge back to the other cliff, as the long range weapons would support them and protect their sides; the B&B would protect their rear, or engage masses of foes at a distance from the group.

Summer had caught Ophelia, and dashed up next to her, still carrying the ginger bridal style; the archer had a bemused look on her ink stained face. Smirking, Raven did a swift head count; everyone was down, everyone was alive still, and most of the Grimm on the field were currently smoking piles. It was time to go.

Her partner skidded, setting their comrade down, and whistled again. Raven actually winced at the sound, rubbing her ear.

“AYE YO! The party train is leaving the station! Form up, my dudes!”

“Does this party train have any brakes!?” asked Ophelia, cupping her hands around her mouth.

“Hell no!”

“WHOOWHOOT!”

Raven changed her blade coating to blue, took a deep breath, and started running again. One of the boys, the one who cursed a lot and carried an axe and gravity Dust shield, took up next to her on the left; Summer fell in on her right, as the others sped in behind them, the group forming a spear point. They would not go through the forest this time, instead curving along the open stretch of valley to the forest’s left for as long as possible.

So the recruits once again ran for their lives. However, instead of the desperate sprinting of before, they maintained a reasonable pace to conserve energy; Summer had a tendency to dash ahead, but would reel herself back in besides her. The axe wielder, Argent, was a bit slower than them but made up for it in defensive skill. Every time Grimm approached from the left, the boy used his shield to launch them back explosively, the gravity Dust glyphs woven into the metal activating on impact. Then one of the long range wielders took them out.

As groups of Grimm approached from the front, Raven would use her ice coating to freeze them in place, shattering frozen limbs and throats. Summer would trip, cripple or bodily toss startled enemies to her or Argent to finish with a blow; or toss them into the air for Ophelia or Reinhardt to shoot. At the back, Barty and Becca took care of any that they missed, preventing the Grimm from chasing them in a swarm again.

Panting in steady rhythm, Raven kept her eyes out for any unpleasant surprises and stayed aware of the terrain. As the group rounded a rocky outcropping, she nearly skidded to a halt; they had found the other recruits, or some of them anyways, and they were in the middle of an ugly fight. A familiar scythe was spinning red and black rivers through a mass of Beowolves; besides her brother was the fanny pack kid, punching and leaping about like a spider-monkey. The dozens of Beowolves weren’t the worst of what the other group was dealing with though.

“What the frick is that!?”

“And why are we still running towards it!?”

An immense elephant Grimm was trumpeting in the middle of the field, rearing up on its hind legs and bringing its front down like enraged, black tree trunks; the ground quaked with the impact even where they’d collectively screeched to a halt. The creature’s plated trunk and tusks would sweep the air before it, knocking astray any huntsmen or unfortunate Beowolf before it. A ball of pink, or rather what looked like several balls of pink, was trying to keep the Goliath occupied; whenever one would be hit, it would disappear, only to reappear later. Another, darker form was trying to assist it, firing an automatic Dust rifle at whatever looked squishy enough to hurt.

“That’s my sister!” exclaimed Summer, pointing rapidly. Raven glanced at her partner, realizing what was about to happen; she focused on the thin figure of her twin, and her face settled stoically.

“Hey!” she called out.

“What?”

“What does the party train not have!?” she asked.

“Brakes?!”

Summer grinned at her, silver eyes gleaming.

“That is correct,” she said.

“Fuck!”

“WHOOOWHOOOOT bitches!”

Before she could give herself time to regret it, Raven took off again; the group stayed with her, spreading out as they swept down the slope towards the carnage. Summer managed to not blur away this time, and was actually calling out attack plans as they charged.

“B&B with me, we’re going to take out that things knees! Naga I’ll need your help once we trip it! Everyone else, help the guys with the Beowolves and provide support!”

With various sounds of acceptance, the eight recruits crashed into the scene; Raven immediately went to Qrow, or as close as she could get without triggering his Semblance. Years of fighting alongside her brother had taught her the best way to support him in a fight was to protect his perimeter and flank, giving him plenty of room to wield his scythe and Semblance. His unfortunate partner, however, had yet to learn that; the blonde kept trying to fight alongside Qrow, only to suddenly trip or miss a punch.

“What the hell is going on?” he yelped. “This is like fighting drunk!”

“My bad,” Qrow apologized, taking the head off a snarling Grimm. “That’s my fault.”

“Hey fanny! Get out of his range you idiot!” Raven called, shattering the frozen lower jaw of a Beowolf.

“What?!”

“It’s his Semblance! Give him room!”

The blonde punched through an eye socket, pulled his fist free and leapt away; Qrow spun his scythe in expert, fanning sweeps, the Beowolves scattering like leaves in a breeze. The Grimm would leap at her brother, only to suddenly run into each other, or bite their own tongues, or fall on their faces.

Raven continued to clean up Qrow’s perimeter, while keeping an eye on the Goliath behind them, as the blonde boy came to her side instead; as the Beowolves circled, they wound up back to back, slashing, punching and kicking their way through the beasts. Their disciplines were similar enough that they could easily meld in a combat scenario, and read the other’s intentions without even having to speak.

The other students were faring well enough with what remained of the Beowolf horde, despite the rampaging Goliath; Raven kept her eye on Summer instinctively, the little faunus darting around the immense Grimm’s face in concert with her sister’s clones. Occasionally she’d fly up and drop a grenade its eyes to blind it. Beneath the Goliath, Barty and Becca were launching explosive attacks at its legs, the combustive partners managing somehow to not get trampled.

Seeing how the Beowolves were now in hand, she paused, glancing between her brother and her new partner. Qrow shot her a knowing look, before gesturing to a drone hovering overhead and spinning away in a storm of gore. She frowned, but got the message.

“You’ve got him?” she asked fanny-pack.

“Yea!” he said, breaking a Grimm’s neck expertly. “Go help your partner!”

She didn’t reply, and instead leapt over a Beowolf as she made for the ungodly behemoth. It was trumpeting and flailing, black blood pouring from its legs from where the recruits had been focusing their attacks. Suddenly, it screamed, and its legs crumpled.

“Naga, now!” shouted Barty, making a mad scramble from under the Goliath. “Gogogogo!”

 Becca sprinted the other way, braid whipping in the wind.

Naga snapped her chain-hook around the Goliath’s tusk, swung to the other side, and anchored herself; apparently, her Semblance made her an immovable object when she chose to activate it. The Grim’s legs trembled awkwardly, trying to regain its footing as its immense head was twisted down and to the side.

Raven took that moment to jump up and join Summer on the beast’s huge neck, while the others started hacking at its exposed belly; the other girl was sweaty, bloodied, and smiling like it was the best day ever. They didn’t say anything. Practically howling, Summer dashed across the beast’s neck in a cloud of white, dragging her hook blades behind her through the monster’s flesh as she fired into it; Raven stabbed her blade into the cut her partner had made, igniting the fire Dust, and charging after her.

Her aura flared brightly, strengthening her arms and bones, and giving an extra edge to her blade; with the combined efforts of the fire Dust, aura, and Summer’s gouges, she cut its throat open wide. Raven leapt from the expiring creature’s body on the other side, rolled and came to a stop next her partner; they were both panting in exhaustion, and turned together to behold their handiwork.

“Woah,” she said breathlessly.

“Coooool,” sighed Summer, hands on her knees as she panted.

The Goliath was dissolving, the mountain of bone and black matter smoking away so thickly it was blacking out the sky; all around it were the scattered remains of the Beowolves, and the still standing figures of the now twelve huntsmen. They looked equally awed by their combined handiwork. Barty promptly set off a grenade in celebration; or by accident. It was hard to tell.  

Aural fatigue hit her like garbage truck as her adrenaline plummeted, and Raven hid a wince. She was going to be very sore later. Summer looked equally drained, but held a shaky thumbs up at her glance. Raven determined to pull herself together. They still had to make it back alive.

“Are you…are you good?” she asked awkwardly, staring at a very interesting flower.

“Yup! I’m not done, just, ya know,” she tiredly pumped her arm. “Whootwhoot.”

Raven laughed a bit, shaking some Grimm blooded locks from her eyes.

“Yea.”

“Summer!” called the pink girl, bouncing and waving in the field.

“Sigyn!” Summer perked up. “Hey!”

With that, she was already speeding away; Raven took a leaf from her book and sought out her own brother, feeling some of her tension slipping away as she was reunited with her twin. Qrow smirked at her, casually shaking Grimm blood from his scythe.

“Hey. What was that about beating me to the finish line?” he asked.

“Shut up,” she said fondly. “I see you aren’t dead.”

“Yea, well I was almost positive that you were gryffon poop,” he drawled. “Saw this big pile when I was getting my relic and thought ‘Hey, ya know, that turd looks really familiar’.”

She scoffed.

“I expect so, since you look at something similar in the mirror every morning.”

“We’re twins, though, so what does that say about you?”

She actually laughed, and he looked at her curiously.

“Aww were you _that_ worried about me?”

“Nope,” she said. “Let’s get out of here, shall we?”

He shrugged, shouldered his weapon, and looked to his own partner. Fanny-pack was eyeing them both evenly, toned arms folded across his chest. She was genuinely curious as to how Qrow ended up paired with him, but now wasn’t the time to ask.

The recruits were gathering on the field again, discussing in rapid, sometimes unintelligible, voices about their next course of action; they were apparently close, and just needed to get over the next set of hills and through a small mountain pass. However, those hills were full of open caves, and in those caves, subterranean Grimm.

“Getting through there the first time was a doozy, lemme tell ya! Like, wild ya know?! But with this many people working together, I’m sure we’ll be just fine!” exclaimed Sigyn.

“Riiight,” droned Becca. “Because everything’s been just fine so far.”

“Wecangobackthroughtheforest-“

“There is no way in god’s savory sweet potatoes I am going back into that forest.”

“But! It’s a known quantity!”

“So are the hills.”

“We can split up-“

“No, there’s safety in numbers.”

Raven and Qrow shared a look.

“Those hills are a death trap,” he hummed under his breath. “I can guarantee if we march this many people through that little pass, they’re going to get strung out and picked off. We’re too noisy to just slip through unnoticed.”

“I agree. The two of us could do it, yes, but not with the party train in tow.”

“Party train?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t ask.”

“What are we whispering about?” came a voice between them.

Qrow nearly dropped his scythe and looked down comically. Summer had come up behind them stealthily, eyes darting between the twins.

“Um?”

“Oh! Sorry, I’m Summer Rose!” she held her hand out. Qrow blinked and accepted the handshake, looking nonplussed and not particularly suave.  

“Hey.”

“Your Rae’s brother right?”

Raven could feel her headache coming on again.

“That’s right. And you’re…her partner now, huh?” he grinned devilishly. “That’s interesting.”

“Yea!”

“Yes, yes, all very fascinating,” she said irritably. “Let’s focus on the task at hand. Getting back before it gets dark and we’re all eaten alive. I vote no on the mountain pass. We handled the forest well enough. Perhaps the four of us should break away here, and take that route back.”

“Sounds good to me, _RaeRae_ ,” drawled Qrow, using the loathed nickname.

“Awww he calls you Raerae?”

“Qrow I _will_ strangle you-“

“Hey assholes.”

They looked at fanny pack guy, who had come over to join them.

“What, Taiyang? Grownups are talking,” said Qrow.

“Yea sure, look, do you want to get back or not, birdbrains?” his partner said. “Because personally, I’d rather not waste any more time on this bullshit.”

Raven decided that, despite the fanny pack, Taiyang might actually be tolerable.

“Do you have a suggestion?” she asked.

“Yea. I just take us there,” he said dryly. Summer tilted her head curiously, mirroring Raven’s internal thoughts.

“Wut?”

“Wait,” started her brother. “Are you saying you could have taken us there at any time, and didn’t?”

“Nooo, I am not saying that. I’m saying I can take us there _now_ , because I’m in range of the focus point I left on the cliff,” he smiled.

“We’ve been in range for a hot minute then,” Qrow said skeptically, narrowing his eyes.

Taiyang shook his blonde head, eyes crinkling mischievously.

“Not how that works. Look, if you don’t want to go, that’s fine. Because I can leave and let you run the gauntlet, it’s cool-“

 Qrow sighed and in a gesture Raven was all too familiar with, rubbed his brow in frustration. Summer leaned in close to her and whispered.

“What’s going on?”

Raven found herself whispering back before she could stop.

“How should I know?

“Because you know things.”

She shook her head, but found herself struggling not to smile at the compliment. She was apparently delirious from fatigue. Snapping out of it, she turned to Taiyang.

“Hey, if you’ve got a way to get us back, then cut the shit and let’s just go,” she said. “You two can have your little lover’s tiff later.”

“Okay,” said Taiyang, and pulled a small stone from the fanny pack.

The girls stared at the rock in confusion, while Qrow continued to shoot his partner suspicious looks; Taiyang set the rock on the ground, met Raven’s eyes and winked at her. Before she could tell him off, however, there was a sudden, reverberating crack. The rock was no longer a rock, but a glowing portal in the middle of the ground. He gestured to it grandly.

“After you.”

Grumbling about showing off, Qrow hopped into the energetic blue field and disappeared. Raven was about to follow suit when a hand tapped her shoulder cautiously; she looked back over shoulder at her partner, feeling exhausted.

“What?”

“Are we leaving them?” Summer asked sadly, pointing at the other recruits. Some had noticed the portal, and eager, hopeful looks lit up their faces at the prospect of a free ride. Raven groaned.

“Not unless they’re dumb enough to get left,” she waved her hand. “Do your thing.”

Summer whistled, grabbing the attention of those still arguing.

“YO! Let’s go home!”

Shaking her head at Summer’s antics, and at the boy still smiling at her, she leapt feet first into the portal and collapsed onto the grass on the other side. Qrow was sitting next to her, looking out at the dimming sunset colors that were spreading across the sky; behind them were Professor Ozpin, Murt, and several other staff members. Ozpin approached them, a soft, bespectacled smile on his face, unchanging even as the other recruits started pouring through the portal on the ground.

“Congratulations. And welcome back.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Beginnings

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 5

Beginnings

 

The entrance exams spanned the course of two days total; after their group returned to Beacon, the battered but victorious recruits had been ushered to their own temporary barracks, to prevent mingling with those who had not tested yet. After a hot meal and showers, the Branwens had knocked the hell out on the sparse bunks provided, without a word to their partners or even each other.

The next day had been spent in lazy recovery, and doing plenty of laundry, as they waited for the second group to finish the gauntlet. Qrow learned that four of the sixteen original recruits from their own cohort hadn’t passed; apparently they had not formed partners, or had chosen to abandon each other after doing so. Thus revealing the suspected consequences of not playing by Ozpin’s rules. According to Professor Thompson, who had visited all of them during the evening meal, their group had still possessed the highest number of students to pass his exam in several years.

Today, after the ceremony that would take place in the afternoon, their team would be given a coed dorm room, uniforms, school supplies, Dust allowances, and class schedules. Despite that it was all going essentially as planned, Raven was still on edge; at any moment, she was prepared to be discovered as an imposter. It was genuinely nerve wracking, just waiting for the other foot to drop. She compensated by saying nothing for most of the day, tersely avoiding small talk and studying anyone with any authority who came within a certain radius for signs of ill intent.

Even as they were all being ushered into the ceremony hall for a preparatory run through by one of the professors, she could feel her palms sweating. When said professor, a feisty little woman with a Vacuo accent, tried to confiscate both her and Qrow’s weapons, she nearly decked her.

 Surprisingly, Taiyang was the one to diffuse the situation, claiming the twins couldn’t let other’s handle their weapons for religious reasons. With a skeptical snort, Professor Arc relented, bustling off to harass other students. Taiyang smiled at her and winked easily again, far too proud of himself. She scowled on principle; and here she had hoped he would at least be somewhat tolerable.

After telling them all to stand, the staff members began herding the new students like a posse of stressed out, over caffeinated cats onto the stage, using a creative variety of threats and promises as incentive; the rest of the student body was soon trickling in through the opened doors, the upperclassmen hooting, cheering and jeering with loud abandon.

 Some asshole set off a few firecrackers, using his Semblance to levitate the incendiaries over their heads. Professor Arc swooped in like an enraged mother goose, and put a stop to his fun forthright. Qrow started laughing raucously at the sight of a boy built like an Atlas tank cowering before the little professor, until she looked his way; he shut up immediately.

Finally, the ceremony started. Raven was still too anxious to be completely bored, but she sighed in audible relief when Ozpin got to their group’s teams, having started with the second batch first; of which she noticed, there were only three successfully formed teams, even though they’d had more people. It gave her a fleeting and ridiculous flutter of pride, which she stuffed down immediately.

“Ophelia McManus. Benjamen Stromwood. Sierra Smith. Naga Torwell.” Their initials, OBSN, flashed fiercely across the overhead. “You retrieved the tiger pieces. From now on your team name will be obsidian. And you’ll be led by Ophelia McManus.”

Surprisingly well-mannered cheering echoed throughout the auditorium. Apparently Professor Arc had put the fear of the gods in them.

“Bartholomew Oobleck. Becca Forzani. Liana Hollis. Katay Jabis.” BBLK scrawled over the wall in impressive, overly complex font; the art kids had been having fun. They probably didn’t get many outlets at a combat school for monster hunters. “You all recovered the dragon pieces, and will be known as team black. Led by, Bartholomew Oobleck.”

Barty look positively bewildered by that prospect, as did all of his teammates.  Raven smirked at their expressions, while Summer waved at him joyfully. Qrow yawned widely as Taiyang shot him a disapproving look; Raven couldn’t blame her brother. The idea of ceremonies for receiving a team name more than simply surviving the exam was strange, and felt honestly pompous.

“Argent Morrison. Reinhardt Kruger. Sigyn Rindvallis. Natalia Krasneyk.” Ozpin continued in that same, maddeningly mild voice. ARSN splattered across the screen like Grimm matter. “Having retrieved the horse pieces, you will be known as team arson. Led by Argent Morrison.”

Raven could hear Argent’s softly whispered ‘fuck’ despite the applause, rubbing his shaved, black dome uncomfortably. Summer bounced on her toes, clapping wildly as her sister gave her a peace sign and stuck her tongue out.

“And last, but not least: Summer Rose. Taiyang Xiao Long. Raven Branwen. Qrow Branwen.” Their new moniker, STRQ, slashed like claw marks across the screen. “You collected the white lotus pieces. From this day forward, you will be team stark, led by Summer Rose.”

Raven felt her eyebrows raise before she could stop herself. Besides her, Summer’s mouth fell open in disbelief; Taiyang nodded, smiling warmly at the little faunus besides him. Qrow had no discernable reaction. Summer had been the third faunus from the freshman contestants to make a team, and the first appointed as a team leader. For all she knew it was a historic moment; but she didn’t care about that.

These next four years were going to be one long, eternal migraine if she had to take orders from Summer; mostly due to the girl’s seemingly endless supply of positive, family friendly, bubbly bullshit more than any real lack of apparent skill. It could, she supposed, always be much worse; it could be Barty. She shuddered a bit.  

As the ceremony came to an end, announced to much applause, chest thumping, and a few more illicit firecrackers, Raven gave her brother a parting nod and stalked away from the crowded hall as calmly as possible.

The grounds were empty, as everyone was still congregated in the auditorium. Raven slowed down, taking soothing breaths. The entrance exams were the easy part, all things considered; what came next would be truly challenging: living, eating, training and fighting alongside people without being discovered as an interloper.

Raven took a seat on the concrete lip of a fountain, one by the statue of the victorious huntsmen, and crossed her legs. She stared at the coins and other, stranger objects, at the bottom of the pool, allowing herself to relax; her fingers played habitually with the beaded Nevermore feathers tied at her hip.

She had earned her first feather when she was thirteen, on the day she had led her first successful raid. The Morrigan herself had given it to her, hands still bloody from the fight, her full faced Nevermore mask splattered with human and Grimm gore alike. That feather in particular was her most treasured possession, besides her sword of course.

Running her finger tips over the feather’s soft down, she felt her nerves finally settle. The Morrigan would surely scold her for acting like some frightened child in a thunderstorm. She had nothing to fear of the huntsmen after all, because they were the ones who were going to fear her.

“Hey buddy! Whatcha doin?”

Raven almost face-palmed, shooting a disgruntled look over her shoulder. Her newly appointed team leader had materialized as she was wont to do, tips of her ears just visibly raising her hood.

“Sitting.” _By myself. Please go away._

Summer folded her hands behind her back, nodding; her manner was sunny, if somewhat awkward. Raven was about to ask her to kindly fuck off and give her some much needed alone time, when her partner spoke again.

“I like your, um…bird leaf?”

Raven paused incredulously.

“My what?” she asked.

“You know, that,” she said pointing.

“Feather?”

“Yes. Yes, that’s what that would be called,” she said.

“….Are you intentionally trying to be strange?”

“Haha no, this is all natural. I actually, um,” Summer paused, her tone changing. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t upset-“

Raven was very allergic to any mention of her own emotional vulnerability, and felt her back stiffen faster than an outbreak of hives.

“-about the team results? Or about me being selected as leader? Cuz, you know, you kinda ran off with a quickness?”

She gave the girl a confused stare. People were starting to drift across the campus grounds as they left the assembly, off to enjoy their last day of freedom before classes resumed.

“Why should that matter to you?” she asked suspiciously.

People are never actually sorry to have power over you; if they act like they are, it’s because they have an angle they’re trying to play to convince themselves or others of something.

 “Well of course it matters to me! We’re friends! And partners! And-“

“Ok!” she held up her hand. “Calm your existence, or, whatever, I don’t care about that.”

Her ears flicked thoughtfully under her hood, emotional ranged broadcasting across her girlish face rapidly. It was genuinely hard for Raven to even keep up.

“So, it doesn’t bother you at all?” she asked skeptically.

“Why is this – alright, what are you actually concerned about?” she asked, turning her body fully. Her legs remained folded, sword and sheath sitting across her knees.

“Hmm?”

“I honestly don’t care who’s ‘in charge’ of these stupid teams, as long as whoever it is, does a good damn job. Whether I ‘like you’ or not is irrelevant. All I will demand is that you be _competent_ and not get me or my brother killed. So in the event that I challenge you later on, it’ll be because you aren’t doing as good a job as you should be,” she said bluntly. “If you’re worried about me respecting you, then you’ll just have to earn it like everyone else. And to be fair, that rule also applies to myself. “

Summer peered at her, silver eyes shining under her hood. Her mouth quirked somewhat wryly.

“Sooo it really doesn’t bother you that I’m faunus and will be technically in charge of you?” she asked.

Oh, so this was one of _those_ conversations. Raven sighed.

“…Remember when we first met?”

“Yes! You said never to touch you again.”

She snorted. Well, she wasn’t wrong.

“The other first time we met.”

“Yes, when you tried to stab Becca in the showers-“

“I wasn’t going to actually stab her!” she exclaimed.

Summer gave her a look.

“Much! Besides, some people really just deserve a good old fashioned, life threatening injury to bring their perspectives into focus!”

“That’s funny, because right now, you sound just like my dad.”

“Summer,” Raven continued. “I don’t give a shit about that. I really, _really_ don’t. I wouldn’t have tried to make Becca kebab if I did.”

Her partner exhaled animatedly, before practically wiggling with renewed excitement.

“Awesome! I didn’t think you _did_ because of everything, but you just have such a hard to read face and always look grumpy anyways, so I wasn’t _sure_ and just wanted to get that out of the way!”

“Right. Well, it’s out of the way then,” she said, dusting her palms.  

“Right! Wanna meet my sister?!”

“Hell no,” she said, springing to her feet. “I need to check in with financial aid and get my Dust allowance. I’m almost out of cartridges.”

“Oh ok, do you-“

Raven shot her a look.

“-Youuuu do not want company. That’s ok! Um, oh yea, our room is 211 by the way! Me and Tai are going to unpack, so just knock!” she actually shot her fingers guns. She didn’t think it was meant to be ironic.

Shaking her head, Raven walked away, heels clicking on the concrete. Family friendly bullshit indeed; tomorrow was going to be _a day_ that was for certain. Absent mindedly, she let her hand fall from the feather at her hip and swing freely as she strode into the crowds.

 


	6. On Landing Strategies and Skirts

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 6

On Landing Strategies and Skirts

 

Whoever had scheduled their Combat Skills 101 at 8:00 in the morning was a dick. Both Raven and Qrow were used to being suddenly awakened at every godless hour imaginable, or having to go without rest or sanctuary for long stretches; but the idea of having to consistently get up to go leap around with a bunch of overactive toddlers left her feeling drained. However, this was going to be her life for the time being; so she sucked it up, and even got up early to beat the breakfast crowds and give herself time to mentally prepare.

She even got to the classroom early, finding a seat up high in the stadium to get a better view of the arena. She was awake. She was focused. She was not prepared to see her brother walk in wearing a skirt.

Qrow was strolling casual as you please up the stairs, binders stuffed under one arm and his scythe cradled in the other; irreverent as ever, he spilled all of the binders out into the aisle by his seat, and kicked his feet up on the rail in front of them. Other early birds had stared blatantly at him the entire time; he ignored them.

Raven felt her lips twitch wryly as he finally met her stare.

“What?”

She finally settled on a shrug and turned away.

“I wear it better.”

“Pssh, yea, ok.”

“I mean, I guess I can’t _blame_ you for wanting to copy me,” she said.

“What are you talking about? It’s a uniform. We all gotta wear these stupid things.”

“Mmm, yes, technically. But take a good look around. Tell me what you see.”

Qrow groaned cantankerously and glanced at the other students trickling in. He pushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Ah. Those little shits.”

“One of these things is not like the others,” she sang under her breath.

“Yea. Well,” he kept his feet propped up. “It’s too late now.”

“Did you not notice all the people staring orrrr…”

“I dunno, I thought they were checking me out. It happens.”

She snickered, schooling her face when he glared at her, before chuckling a bit more. He refused to talk again until their partners finally showed up, giggling together mischievously.

“Yeaaa, you guys are really funny,” he rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, I know,” beamed Taiyang.

Summer kept giggle snorting as she scooted in next to Raven; every time she made eye contact with one of them, she’d start giggling again. Suddenly, she hiccupped. Rose petals shot everywhere, showering the entire row beneath them, much to the other student’s bewilderment. They both stared at each other for a moment, before Summer snorted and started laughing joyfully again. Raven had to smile herself, since it was all so ridiculous. Her brother shook his head slowly, silently promising vengeance. Their silliness lasted until Professor Thompson and his T.A. strode into the arena.

All the new students hailing from Atlas popped immediately to attention, fists clenched at their sides. Professor Thompson waved at them dismissively.

“Sit down, sidoowwn. None of that fancy Atlas bullshit, y’all gonna be jumping around enough here in a second anyways,” he said.

“Indeed, students! Please take your seats!” called the T.A., a stout looking guy who could have been anywhere between twenty two or forty two. He had a mustache that would have made a walrus proud, and spoke with genteel self-importance.

“Now I’ve been reviewing y’alls exam videos!” exclaimed Thompson. He pronounced it like ‘vidjas’. “And me and Petey here have got a few critiques; but from what I can deduce from the evidence presented before me, them lot over at Signal and whatever else have been neglecting to teach proper landing strategy!”

“Indubitably, Professor! Why back in my day, you wouldn’t have even been allowed to graduate Signal or Watchtower without passing a landing course!” boomed ‘Petey’.

“Petey, man, you just graduated, stuff it,” said Thompson. “The point I’m making is that y’all have been set up for failure. So today, we will be reviewing the Do’s and the Do Nots of free landing in a Grimm infested forest! Starting with the Do Nots!”

The overhead lights dimmed as the projector kicked on. Raven groaned, slumping down in her chair in frustration. She already knew all of this. When would they get to the _real_ stuff?

The projector cut to a video of Reinhardt crashing through the foliage, aura flared wildly to a brilliant blue; there was a collective wince as he slammed bodily into several branches before he landed in ankle deep, muddy water and flopped there, gurgling unhappily.

“As y’all can see,” drawled Professor Thompson. “That is a prime example of what not to do.”

Several seats below them, Reinhardt hung his head sadly; Argent thumped his back in condolences.

“Ho ho! Well today will be a great chance for the opportunity to improve himself!”

Sniggering echoed about the classroom at the boy’s misfortune.

“I dunno what y’all laughin about, because I got all of your numbers right here. Let’s take a look at you, Mr. Stromwood, Ms. Hollis.”

Any laughter at Reinhardt’s expense quickly died out, as the next set of observation videos started in parallel to each other; watching their competition get wasted was of course hilarious to the Branwen twins. They continued to have a good chuckle regardless, earning disapproving looks and elbows from their partners.

“Yeet! And that is where the strategy part of landing strategy comes in! Otherwise you can find yourself in Nest up to your groin in pissed off Ursas!”

“Not a fun experience for anyone!”

“Was a fun experience for your mother, you windy sea cow,” muttered Qrow. Taiyang rolled his eyes deeply.

“Now then!” clapped Professor Thompson. “Where’s Team STRQ!?”

 Raven slowly quirked an eyebrow as the other students looked their way.

“Oops, there y’all are! Alright,” the professor grinned, a bit madly. “You lot all had your shit respectively together when it came to not crashing face first in the dirt, so kudos to you. Ms. Rose and Mr. Branwen in particular!”

Their videos were suddenly all on screen, and Raven felt her ears grow hot at the sight of her own carefree face pretending to fly on the screen; so instead, she looked at her teammates.

“As y’all can see, Summer’s Semblance definitely gave her an advantage most people aren’t fortunate enough to get!”

Summer rolled and dashed spectacularly through the air, creating a literal blizzard that slowed her momentum, before utilizing her tiger hooks to catch a tree branch and loop skillfully to the ground. She landed without making a sound.

“And Qrow’s ingenuity allowed him to recover from a pretty dire situation; for which, I kinda want to apologize, because you weren’t actually supposed to get shot out over the rocks.”

Her brother’s video showed him shooting towards the ground; there were no trees, only rocky outcrops, gullies and hills. Qrow used his Dust pistol imbedded in his scythe to try to slow his momentum; it didn’t do very much. However, a small Nevermore was unlucky enough to decide to pass by as he plummeted; he managed to redirect his body with a few shots, hook the Grimm and use it to coast low enough to a ravine with lots of well place rocks. He then dropped and leapt from each to the ground, using his aura to protect his joints from the impact.

“Pssh strategy? That was just dumb luck,” said Taiyang, crossing his arms. At that moment, for whatever mysterious reason, the back of Tai’s seat gave out and dumped him backwards onto the floor.

“Hahaha, get wrecked, fanny boy,” chuckled Qrow. Raven held her palm out and he slapped it automatically.

“Oh this is bullshit,” muttered Taiyang, trying to recover himself and climb back into his seat. Summer kept giving them concerned glances, looking like she was considering intervening; or perhaps separating the two.

“…so that’s why I’d like you to come down here and give a live demonstration, Mr. Branwen.”

“Wait. What?” asked Qrow.

A shit-eating grin split Tai’s face as he glanced knowingly at his partner, mouthing the word ‘karma’.

“Indeed!” boomed Petey. “Active participation is vital to actually learning. And is also mandatory!”

“Hmm. Nah. I’m alright.”

The other students were all twisting in their seats at this point, staring up at them. Taiyang was chuckling darkly.

“Mr. Branwen?”

“Yea?”

“Do you know what mandatory means?”

“Yea?”

“Then what seems to be the difficulty?”

“No difficulty. I just don’t want to do it.”

Professor Thompson nodded, wild orange hair tossing.

“Hmm alrighty then. Unfortunately for you, you signed a waver when you enrolled in this school; and a big ole part of that waver is solely dedicated to the rocket propellers and launch pads, several hundred of which are located in this very stadium.”

Qrow started to look mildly concerned.

“So get your snarky, toothpick lookin ass down here fore I launch you like a popcorn kernel in your grammy’s kettle.”

“There’s more?!” exclaimed one of the students. They all started looking under their seats in horror. “Oh gods, there ARE more!”

“Dude!” Summer exclaimed, sticking her nose under one of the seats. “This place is literally the best! Oooh man, that’s a lot of gum!”

Qrow was still contemplating his options, when it looked like Professor Thompson’s hand was getting a bit too trigger happy for his comfort levels. With a blasé look her way, he gestured broadly, and stood up. 

The other students said nothing as he swaggered down the stairs, stretched lazily, and propped a toned leg up on the railing in front of the arena.  Whatever Professor Thompson or his T.A. had been expecting, it hadn’t been that. Petey went as red as his blazer and excused himself. Leaning an elbow on his thigh, Qrow nonchalantly gave a few of the girls and boys in the front row an intentional look at the Branwen assets with a grin and wink.

“Like whatcha see?”

“Dude, what are you wearing?!”

“What? Never seen a man in a kilt before?”

“That’s not a kilt, that’s a skirt!”

“Nah. It’s plaid, ain’t it?”

Now they all seemed uncertain, clearing asking themselves, what if that _was_ the only difference? If so, who made these rules to begin with? With that, Qrow carelessly pushed his hair back and leapt into the arena, completely heedless of wind or judgement. A few hoots and wolf whistles pierced the air.

“Yea Daddy!”

“Do a spin kick!”

Qrow raised his arms as if to say “is this what you wanted?” while staring unabashedly at the professor, who had yet to say anything at all. Professor Thompson blinked once, then laughed good naturedly and shrugged, shoving his thumbs in his suspenders.

“Nothin wrong with likin a bit of breeze! Helps keep ya focused!” he pointed at the platforms emerging from the ceiling, walls and floor, staggering themselves. “Now get on up there and show em how it’s done!”

“Sure.”

Raven peered over at Taiyang, who had said nothing this whole time. The martial artist had a bemused look on his face; apparently, he had hoped that this would in some way humble or embarrass her twin. He had been very wrong, and his bemused expression showed that he knew it.

As Qrow ran through not one, but three scenarios of how to land with nothing but your weapon and lots of breeze, Tai started chuckling ruefully.

“Ok, I gotta give the guy credit. I don’t think I, uh, would have had the _balls_ to pull that off.”

“Karma,” Rave said dryly, shooting him a glance.

Summer laughed and started cheering innocently with the other students as Qrow took a bow and returned to his seat. He dropped into his chair and propped his feet up again, before looking at her with a wry grin.

“See? _I_ wear it better.”

Team STRQ paused before laughing together; Summer managed to hiccup again, rose petals showering everywhere, instigating more laughter.

“Alright, alriiiight! Enough goofin! Y’all start lining up, we’re running landing drills until class ends! Let’s go!”

The rest of the students gathered around the arena, shouting and joking. Despite her many reservations, Raven felt it was the probably the most fun she’d had in a long time. 

 

 

 

 


	7. If You Could Be Anything

**Author’s Notes** : I’m going to be changing the rating to M here. This chapter alludes to some pretty dark stuff (such as sexual assault and human trafficking) so if that’s something you’d rather not read, please be aware. Also some graphic violence.

 

I will Not Scatter

Chapter 7

If You Could Be Anything

 

_10 years before Beacon_

 

Raven shivered, pulling bony knees under her chin. The crate was dank and freezing, the sparse straw scattered across the bottom providing no comfort at all. They had left her locked inside her cage for several days, shoving in the occasional chunk of bread or waterskin and leaving it at that.

She was honestly grateful that was all; when she had believed one of the men, the one who smelled like sour dough and who had actually bought her and her brother off the huntsmen, was opening the door again she’d thrown up. He had sneered in revulsion and left her alone.

The caravan rattled and creaked its way along the rutted tangle of backroads, jostling her so much she had bruises on her bruises. It didn’t help that any fat she’d possessed previously had melted away over the last month and a half. Everything hurt, including places that shouldn’t; her wrists and thighs were still purple and green from before.

She didn’t know where Qrow was. The huntsmen had taken both of them that day on the road, approaching their parents and the few people traveling with them with the swaggering arrogance of wolves amongst sheep. None of them were fighters that could hold a candle to the walking legends that had descended amongst them. They had been forced to leave their homes in desperation, fleeing the destruction wrought by Grimm. The huntsmen had not come to escort them to safety; not without a price, anyways.

Qrow and Raven had been that price apparently. Their parents had protested weakly at first, their wills drained by the nonstop flight and the losses they’d already suffered; however, Raven would never forget the look of relief in her mother’s eyes as the huntsmen began to usher the survivors away, and as their compatriots scooped up both herself and Qrow.

Any fight or fuss that the twins had kicked up had been swiftly, and brutally, quelled. The band of roving huntsmen had no patience for crying children or for any resistance on their part. With business like efficiency, they hauled their prizes into the slavers camp, haggled over them like a brace of pheasants at the market and departed with their oily palms full of lien. Things got much worse after that; and she’d only seen her brother occasionally, in fits and flashes as the traffickers hauled them about like cargo.

The wind was picking up outside, whistling through the holes of her crate. The caravan traveled only at night despite the higher risk of Grimm attack, and the autumn chill and her imagination was worse for the dark. Numb from the cold, and from the events of the last month, Raven stared blankly between the rough slats into the night; when a Beowolf howled in the forest, she almost didn’t notice.

The caravan suddenly came to a halt, wheels and brakes groaning miserably; their one truck backfired, cracking like gunfire. She jumped at the sound. There was a pause, as if the world was holding its last breath; then another howl, much closer, too close. Then raised voices, angry, then scared; the truck backfired again. Raven pressed herself against the back of the crate, eyes wide.

Whooping, ferocious shouts erupted all around them in the forest, like the screams of geists and Grimm. The men and women of the caravan started screaming, running past, shoving one another; a lamp was knocked askew and set fire to the vehicle in front of her, orange, greasy flames sparking to life and casting wild shadows everywhere.

Gunfire and the clash of metal on metal echoed through the night, as hooting shadows discended amongst the slavers. The scent of smoke and blood hung cloyingly in the air, the aroma mixing with the cries of the dying. Raven whimpered, crouching in terror; the carriage she was on had started to shake, violent thuds and stomping rattling the vehicles bones. The crate rocked as someone, or something, landed on top.

Her breaths came in sharp, staggering gasps. Everything seemed to slow, like black molasses, before the chain keeping the crate hatch shut was slashed off. She tensed, drawing her limbs in close, before the hatch was ripped off. A face, a human face, was peering down out of the flickering dark as a rough arm shoved in and tried to grab her. She reacted with feral tenacity, clawing, biting, kicking; she wasn’t going to be hurt again.

Blood flooded her mouth as her teeth found purchase and tore into the arm; with a shocked yelp, the man shook her loose onto the boards of the carriage. The girl sprang to all fours and leapt away, scrambling desperately. Shouting followed her, but she didn’t stop. She stumbled, blinded by the blaze of the flames and Dust fire, before rolling off the end of the carriage.

There was fighting, or rather massacre, everywhere she looked. The slavers who had bought the twins were being butchered, with joyful abandon, by men and women in bloody face-paint and rough, mismatched attire. Raven kept low to the ground and ran, dodging bodies and obstacles; she wanted to find Qrow, but in the chaos it was almost impossible.

Finally, she reached the end of the caravan; she tripped over something, a body, and caught herself with her hands. Her palms came away sticky. Before she could flee once more, she saw a knife on the ground and clutched it with blood slicked hands.

 As she picked herself back up, though, she spotted a man dragging himself across the ground leaving a crimson smear like a crimson snail trail over the grass. His innards weren’t all where they should have been, pale noodles squirming out of his rounded gut. Raven knew him. It was the man who had become her living nightmare.

The girl stared, the death and madness surrounding her dimming into near silence. He was mewling piteously, helpless as she had been not even minutes before. Without realizing it, she was walking towards him, head tilting over bony shoulders. She became aware that she was standing over him.

The man was sobbing, trying to push his intestines back inside his body where they belonged. He had always hit her when she had cried; and yet here he was, snot running down his face, eyes red, hands covered in his own blood and bowels.

He coughed and shook, before raising a quivering hand towards her. A savage sound pierced the air. Raven barely registered it was coming from herself before she had jumped atop the man and begun stabbing him, again and again. She did not comprehend his protests. She did not feel her own horror, or pain. She didn’t even hear the other man yelling at her, until he had grabbed her by the scruff. She whipped around, snakelike, and bit her blade deep into the meat of his thigh.

Cursing, he backhanded her and she saw stars. Another fist knocked her to the ground, breaking her nose. She didn’t let go of the knife. As the other man cussed ferociously, trying to wrap a greasy bandana over the wound to stem the blood, a sweep of silver took his head off. A careless boot shoved his body over, and it slumped limply to the ground.

Raven’s eyes were swelling from the armored punch to her face, but she could still see as she sat up. A woman in a bony face mask was standing in front of her, slowly sheathing her katana as she studied her. She looked like something out of a huntsman’s blackest dream, a Grimm in human form; her clothing was grey, black and red, and adorned in Nevermore feathers. Glass shards and barbed wire was woven into her coat and braids. There were only four dark slits in her mask where her eyes should have been.

Shaking, Raven lifted her knife up. The Grimm woman did not move forwards, but the mask glanced between the dead men and herself. Her traitorous, trembling fingers let go of her only weapon, refusing to cooperate. She started to scoot backwards over the grass.

The Grimm woman paused, before stepping forward, slowly and deliberately; taking a knee, she grasped the knife by the hilt. She spun it expertly in gloved fingers before holding it towards her hilt first. Raven eventually stopped shaking. After what felt like an eternity, she reached out, taking the hilt with frail, white fingers.


	8. High Ground

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 8

High Ground

 

Raven’s first three weeks at Beacon were a surreal and suspicious blur as she adjusted to her new life. Sharing a room with other people was nothing new to her; sharing a room with complete strangers, however, wasn’t something she’d done since being adopted by the tribe. For the first week, she kept springing awake at the slightest disturbance, grabbing for her weapon automatically. Her anxiety was probably exacerbated by the fact that her brother was not technically sleeping in the room with her.

Qrow had strung up a hammock in their kitchenette, to prevent any night time accidents for his teammates; this was provoked by their first night when the leg on her bed had randomly snapped and spilled her onto the floor. She protested, with increasing belligerence, at his decision, but he couldn’t be budged and she sullenly accepted that she would sleep in the room alone with Taiyang and Summer. Raven had never resented her twin for his Semblance because she knew he could not control it; but he always took such incidents personally, and would withdraw into miserable standoffishness whenever something went wrong.  

Alone at night with these strange huntsmen, Raven was deeply unsettled, and she often studied their mannerisms for any sign of betrayal. Taiyang was actually the easiest to get used to. The boy never moved at night, and never woke when she startled awake. The only sign he was even in the room was a big lump under the pillows and blankets on the bed opposite her own.

Summer, whose bed was under the window and formed an ‘L’ with her own, was more difficult. She had a tendency to snore, and to kick her feet and occasionally growl as if chasing something. The faunus always slept on her stomach or side, typically with her head facing her own. Whenever Raven woke, her ears would perk up; sometimes she’d take a peek to check on her, night eyes glowing softly in the moonlight. She never said anything about these episodes, perhaps sensing Raven would not have appreciated it.

After the first week, she started sleeping through the night once more. By the end of the third, Summer or Qrow would occasionally have to wake her after she slept through her alarm.

The unlikely team was beginning to fall into a somewhat functioning daily routine. Qrow would be up first, to make coffee and sometimes add a little extra kick while Summer and Tai weren’t around. Next would undeniably be Summer, and after that it was only a matter of time before her or Taiyang gave up on the idea of extra sleep as their leader began pinballing around the dorm. Showers were generally taken at night, as they did homework.

Raven had never had homework before in her life. While she had originally scoffed at the concept, she secretly found herself starting to enjoy it; or rather enjoying having her intelligence validated. Intellectual cunning was not always appreciated back home, except by people in leadership. So when she was praised for her work in class, it brought her no small amount of satisfaction.

Qrow typically half-assed his assignments when he could, putting facetious answers to things he believed were either obvious or too stupid have asked in the first place. Their partners usually teamed up together to ensure he actually completed his assignments, because they would all be held responsible if one of them shirked off.

Summer was typically the most effective in persuading him, because she refused to be daunted by Qrow’s sarcasm or aloofness in any way. Raven was beginning to think her friendliness was just another evolutionary branch of stubbornness. Regardless, the sight of Summer insistently placing her brother’s books in his lap and chattering to him as she sat on the kitchen counter to eat snacks and watch him read, was genuinely amusing. Sometimes she baked him brownies as incentive; Qrow was a sucker for chocolate.

Taiyang usually just threatened to beat his ass if he had to serve detention, or mess hall duty, because of him. This tactic always devolved into petty, if creative, bickering. Raven believed they both honestly enjoyed it.

Their classes were all together, since they were freshmen, and they lasted every day until four. Their instructors consisted of Murt, Professor Arc, Professor Wu, and Ozpin. Murt taught the basic combat and survival skills courses for freshmen, Arc their tournament dueling and weapons mechanics, Wu Grimm biology and tracking, and Ozpin taught history. The headmaster also roved around to the other classes, dropping in unexpectedly.

Something about the headmaster of Beacon made her instinctually edgy, more so than she naturally already was. He seemed nice enough outwardly, always pleasant, always speaking in gently humorous tones; but there was something in his eyes that she couldn’t pin down or catalog in any way. He also had a tendency to appear, suddenly, when you least wanted an authority figure around; she was beginning to suspect he did it just to fuck with people.

Today, fortunately, they did not have to deal with Ozpin or the snooze fest that was history class. Today was her favorite course so far: tournament dueling. Tournament dueling was her favorite class for the sole reason that she got to beat the shit out of people and it be considered socially acceptable. Professor Arc was also extremely helpful in detailing how she could beat the shit out of said people even more effectively. The only downside was having to adhere to the rules as it was treated more like a sport than a serious encounter. Still, she was intending to learn as much as she could.

 The dueling classroom was set up like a miniature tournament arena, with changing elevation platforms and shifting terrain mods. It kept them sharp, seeing how they never knew exactly what to expect. Monitors displaying individual hunstmen and their aura levels hovered overhead.

Raven took a sea on her team’s bench, nudging Tai’s gallon of water over with a foot. Taiyang looked up at her and smiled mischievously.

“Hey.”

“What?”

“So, today, I heard about a girl whose Semblance is the ability to talk to shoes…”

Raven stared fixedly at the wall across from them.

“You could say she really ‘converses’ with them,” he finished, grin widening.

When she didn’t react, he nudged her with an elbow.

“Ehhh?”

“I hate you. Don’t talk to me,” she said flatly.

“Aww c’mon, that was a good one!”

“There’s nothing good or remotely clever about making shitty puns,” she replied, tying her hair back out of her eyes.

“Making intentionally shitty puns is an art from, you uncultured trash pigeon,” he declared without malice.

“I don’t think it is intentional, though. I think you honestly believe the things you say are funny, because you don’t know how irony works.”

“I _know_ how irony works,” he pointed his thumb at himself.

“Sure, ok,” she droned.

“I do.”

“I don’t care, Taiyang.”

“Ah, that’s not nice,” he pouted.

“I am not nice,” she flipped her hair pointedly.

“Ain’t that the truth,” said Qrow, jumping onto the bench and landing besides her. She shot him the bird. He flipped her off in kind. The ritual was complete.  

“You’re sister doesn’t like my jokes.”

“My sister has good tastes,” Qrow retorted casually. “Your jokes are terrible.”

Tai opened his mouth to reply when a pair of arms wrapped around them enthusiastically.

“My guys! Stow the sassafras for half an ass, because today is going to be awesome!” exclaimed Summer, the smell of roses announcing her arrival.

“What does that even _mean_ -“

“It means I know something you doooon’t!” she said, pulling her and Tai in as she hugged them. Raven coughed uncomfortably, but it was duly ignored as Summer continued. “Should I tell you? I should tell you – but wait, that’ll ruin it-“

“What Summer? Before you give Raven an aneurism,” drawled Qrow. He was smirking at her a bit too smugly, and she tried to kick at him.

“Oh alright, why not?! WE ARE DOING TEAM DUELS TODAY-“

“Ms. Rose!” came the sharp report of Professor Arc’s voice.

Summer’s ears drooped, eyes wincing as she clutched her teammates. She smiled guiltily at the embodiment of wrath that was the diminutive woman. Arc was even shorter than Summer was. You would have never known it though, by the sheer mass of willpower that seemed to bend the fabric of space around her. She towered behind the faunus, hands on her hips.

“Yes? Professor?”

“What was put out at the briefing?” she asked coolly.

“No streaking on campus!”

Professor Arc gave her a look so chilly it could have frosted fire Dust. Summer’s ears crumpled again.

“…Well it was.”

“This was supposed to be a surprise,” Arc said, blonde eyebrows raising imperiously under her bangs.

“Um. Oops?” she simpered. Raven finally managed to pry her little fingers loose from her shoulder.

Professor Arc gave their leader a level, unimpressed look before shaking her head and making her way to the center of the room. The other teams ceased any and all forms of rowdy bullshit and took their seats, faces stoic.

“So, as some of you may have already been informed,” she shot them another glare. Summer whistled innocently. “Today is going to be the first rounds of team duels.”

Stoic faces lit up around the arena. They’d heard all about the stories that were born of team duels from the upperclassmen. Tribal knowledge of the feats of classes from over a decade before them were still circulating the school; and it was generally known that the best teams were selected to represent Beacon in the Vytal festival whenever it was held in the other kingdoms. How a team performed in the duels greatly affected their chances of selection.

“Awwww yiiiis!”

“Trulyphenomanal!”

“However!” barked the professor, jolting the students back into silence. “To make things interesting, we’re going to keep things in house to begin with. Partners need to know how to work together, and to do that, they need to know how the other fights! Their strengths are yours! Their weaknesses are yours! And vice versa!”

Raven eyed the professor skeptically, while Taiyang and Qrow glanced belligerently at one another. Summer simply sat enraptured by whatever fantasy of glory was circulating her mind at the moment.

“And the best way to learn those things, obviously, is by sparring one another,” Arc clapped her hands smartly. “So today will be two by twos, partners vs partners. Starting with…”

Her sharp green eyes settled on their bench.

“Team STRQ! Since you’re all so enthused by the idea!”

Summer pursed her lips in concern, shooting Taiyang a look before glancing at the twins. Qrow and Raven were both grinning smugly.

“Let’s go people! Get there!” the professor demanded, tone crisp.

Team STRQ shuffled on the arena floor. Raven studied her teammates, trying to decide upon her most effective strategy. She changed her Dust coating to blue as Qrow extended his scythe fully, laying it with deceptively casual grace across his shoulders. Summer took up besides Tai, standing across from her; she smiled at her brightly, giving her a thumbs up. Raven frowned automatically.

In the moments before the buzzer sounded, Tai passed Summer something from the notorious fanny pack, the contents of which she had learned to be very suspicious of. The boy’s Semblance allowed him to not only create portals between two focuses, random objects of his choosing, but also create portable pocket dimensions of apparently considerable size. The fanny pack seemed to be a storage chamber for not only his pre-crafted portals, but other, more dangerous surprises.

The other students were whooping, shouting colorful encouragement that she tuned out as she focused.

“3..2..1…Begin!” commanded Arc.

Raven had her sword drawn and found herself blocking Summer’s sudden attack as the other girl dashed forward, Sol and Mani already swinging; knowing the nature of Summer’s weapons, Raven predicted the faunus would attempt to use the hooked blades to try to disarm her. Her partner had the advantage of speed and dexterity, and would want to finish the fight quickly; Raven, however, was physically stronger and utilized Dust more precisely and creatively. If she could use her ice Dust to freeze Summer in place long enough, she could win.

The partners danced around one another, clashing and never fully breaking away. The faunus never let her get any distance. She pressed her guard closely, never letting her coordinate with Qrow or allow her to use her Dust attacks effectively. Her hooks would snag her blade, and twist, and it was only Raven’s superior strength and the expectation of such maneuvers that let her keep her weapon in hand.

Raven found herself consistently on the defensive, and she occasionally had to block shots from the pistols in her partner’s hand guards. It was, to say the very least, frustrating. She was fully capable of being patient; what was actually getting under her skin, though, was Summer’s demeanor.

The faunus kept trying to talk to her, laughing whenever Raven actually managed to land a blow and even had the nerve to try to encourage her; she was treating her like some green whelp that she was toying with. It was quickly growing to an infuriating level, and her control was slipping.

She triggered the ice Dust, sending a wave of crystalline shards Summer’s way; the girl yelped and shot upwards in a shower of petals and landed on one of the elevation platforms in a crouch. With a flick, Summer tossed whatever Taiyang had handed her up and it stuck to the ceiling; Raven deduced it was a magnet turned focal point, that Tai planned to use in conjunction with her.

Taiyang was holding his own against Qrow with a creative use of portals and martial arts, but he was fully occupied by his need to one up her brother and wasn’t really communicating with Summer well. Qrow also had his Semblance to give him an edge against his opponent; with Summer, she would just have to outmaneuver her, which was admittedly harder to do when she was angry. The girl was surprisingly wily.

“It’s over Raven!” Summer declared, pointing at her dramatically. “I have the high ground!”

Raven narrowed her eyes. Behind her, Taiyang cursed as her brother’s scythe changed into its great sword form and slapped him with the flat of the blade. Raven made a snap decision and barreled backwards. She kicked Tai’s legs out from beneath him and snatched up one the focal point that dropped from his hand.

“Hey!”

Throwing the magnet down in front of her, and avoiding a sweeping kick from the blonde, she leapt into the sudden portal and shot out of the one Summer had planted on the ceiling. Her partner’s eyes widened as she got a boot to the face, her aura flashing white as it absorbed most of the damage. Raven didn’t pause, slashing a few more furious blows across Summer’s aura until the last knocked her off the platform; the overhead buzzed in warning as her aura dropped below fifty percent.

Summer’s Semblance kicked in, cushioning her fall. The faunus leapt to her feet, tiger hooks drawn up defensively. She wasn’t laughing anymore, that was for sure, and Raven felt a swell of satisfaction.

“That’s what you get for not taking me seriously,” she called down.

“Oooh, get ‘em!”

“Kick her butt, Summer!” called Sigyn, pink hair visible in the stands.

Ears flat, and eyes flinty, Summer’s lip curled some as she started circling the platform; it was the first time she’d ever seen her partner look remotely angry. Raven grinned and leapt.

With a shout, Summer jumped to meet her, tiger hooks raised. Raven let out a wave of ice Dust, spinning and slashing; and then her sword was snagged, pulled from her grip, and her aura was lighting up painfully from pistol shots. .

She tried to block with her armored forearms as they clashed and fell, but it was already over. Summer’s hooks snagged her clothing and slammed her to the floor. Raven spotted her brother getting to his feet nearby and realized Taiyang had purposefully used her twin’s Semblance against her, gambling on it effecting her and not Summer; revenge for her using his Semblance against Summer, perhaps. As these deductions ran through her mind, her partner pinned her before had the chance to recover, hand guard pressed against her throat.

“Yield?” she asked, sweat plastering a few locks to her cheek. She was back to normal, all smiles and laughing silver.

Raven was too pissed to trust herself to speak. She rolled her eyes.

“That a yeah?”

“Get off me,” she finally gritted.

Summer bounced away, seemingly oblivious; to her left, Qrow was honestly trying to murder Taiyang for the stunt he’d pulled. Tai got a scythe blow to the throat, sudden and vicious. If he hadn’t had his aura activated, it would have taken his head off. He coughed, holding his hand up to yield; Qrow kicked him in the stomach, and brought the butt of the scythe’s handle down on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

“MR. BRANWEN!” shouted Professor Arc. The arena had gone deadly quiet, the wide eyed stares of the other teams fixated on her brother. Qrow looked up, sneering habitually at the woman.

“Go. My office, right now,” she hissed. Another staff member was rushing forward to check on Taiyang.

Raven gave the blond boy a quick once over, determined he wasn’t dead, and immediately went to follow her twin. Qrow was walking calmly from the arena, hair pushed back; as she approached him, he shook his head and gently brushed her hand off. She winced and watched him walk away.

After a few moments, she turned around. Tai was trying to sit up, hand holding his head as he squinted about. Apparently, the other staff member was a healer, and he wasn’t so bad off as to need much attention. Summer was kneeling next to him, hand on his shoulder, looking supremely guilty. She met her stare, confusion evident, and Raven gave her a blank look before walking away. She couldn’t deal with sunshine right then.

Professor Arc dismissed the class, but Raven had already stalked out, simmering. Qrow didn’t deserve to be punished, in her opinion; with the tribe, that would have been completely expected. Hell, they would have been mad if he hadn’t reacted like that. Not for the first time, she honestly wished she could just keeping going, all the way to the airship field and just go the fuck home; but her people needed this. So here she was, and here she’d stay.

“Raven!”

If she ignored her, she would leave. She just had to keep walking, and not respond, and she would finally get it through that thick gods damned skull to leave her the hell alone-

A hand touched her shoulder, and she shrugged it off aggressively. Summer was standing in the empty hallway, looking at her with a mixture of anger, confusion and hurt. What she had to be so distraught over, Raven had no idea; she’d won the encounter and Qrow hadn’t knocked a goose egg on her head, so she had no good reason to be upset.

“Ok! I don’t know what that was about, and I’d like to understand, but holy guacamole! Pull your head out of your ass!” Summer gestured.

“What?” Raven asked, tone dangerous. “I didn’t do anything.”

 “Didn’t- Qrow just attacked Taiyang after he surrendered, and you just waltzed out like it was no big deal!? Like, ‘Oh well, he’s fine, think I’ll go get a slurpy and kick it!’ What kind of self-centered butt-potato does that?!”

“I do. I do that. In fact, I’ll do that in particular aaaalll fuckin day! And I don’t even know what a slurpy is!”

“Gah! What is your friggin problem!?”

Raven kept her hands by her side, and focused on not smacking her partner upside the head.

“My problem is that you wanted to bullshit around and act like I wasn’t a serious opponent, like I was something to toy with, because I don’t have any extra powers. My problem is that Tai used Qrow’s Semblance against me, knowing full well it would upset him and Qrow’s going to be stuck as the scapegoat, again; while Taiyang will suffer no repercussions, because he’s just suuuch a ‘nice guy’,” she said, controlling her anger tightly. She didn’t yell, just spoke tersely, cuttingly. “That’s my fucking problem.”

Summer stared at her in stunned silence, wolf ears flicking in concert as she tried to process what her partner had said.

“Okkkk, let’s um, let’s start with that first one,” Summer drew out cautiously. “You think I don’t respect you because you don’t know your Semblance yet? Where are you getting that idea?”

“’Oh nice one!’, ‘Maybe you’ll get me next time!’ or how about ‘Yea you hit me’!” Raven mimicked her higher voice, gesturing in frustration. “No shit I hit you, Summer! That’s what I was trying to do!”

Her partner’s mouth formed an ‘oh’, as she held her hands up cautiously.

“Hey, ok, I was not trying to give you that idea. That’s just, that’s how me and Sigyn or Baldur talk to each other, when _we_ spar. I do respect you as a fighter and as a huntress. I wasn’t trying to come across any other way,” she said apologetically.

Raven folded her arms and eyed her silently.

“Yea? Sooo let’s talk about that stuff involving Qrow and Tai,” the faunus started, before her eyes widened.

“Yes, let’s,” said another voice. Raven looked over her shoulder. Of course. He would have been drawn by the blood in the water.

Professor Ozpin stood behind her, calmly sipping a cup of coffee; he still looked gently amused by something. She schooled her face, so she wouldn’t catch any more trouble. The last thing she needed was this guy’s attention.

“Hey Professor Ozpin,” muttered Summer, looking awkwardly around.

Ozpin smiled at her.

“Hello Ms. Rose,” he said, turning to Raven. “I have some questions for you both, if you’d please follow me.”

The partners shot one another despairing looks, before nodding and following after the headmaster.

 _Well_ , she thought as she dragged her feet, _shit_.

 

 

 


	9. The Gang Goes To Counseling

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 9

The Gang Goes To Counseling

 

Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he beheld their sulking team behind sliver spectacles. Raven warily studied the headmaster in kind. His hair was so platinum it was nearly white; but he clearly wasn’t a day older than twenty five, despite his eyes and manner seeming much older. She still couldn’t read his actual emotions or intentions. Professor Arc was standing to his left, leaning against a pillar, her view screen in hand.

Raven leaned back in the surprisingly comfortable chair, but refused to let it give her a false sense of security. She set her face into a neutral expression. Summer was by her side, hood down and legs crossed. Her normally expressive face was pensive.

The boys were seated on either side of them. Tai’s normally wry blue eyes had a stubborn, broody set to them and he was looking straight ahead. Qrow was lazily picking his teeth with a pick, tapping a finger on the armrest.

“Well then,” hummed Ozpin. “Let’s talk about what happened, shall we?”

She was not looking forward to this, and would in fact prefer to be boxing a Beowolf while naked and covered in bees.

“What’s there to talk about?” gruffed Qrow. “Just give me detention or whatever and get it over with. We all have better things to be doing.”

“Young man-“ started Arc, but Ozpin raised a hand and she stopped.

“What’s there to talk about?!” yelped Tai, throwing his hands up. “I surrendered and you literally tried to bash my skull in, how about that?!”

“Yea I did. And you know why I did. Don’t act like you didn’t bring that on yourself,” Qrow replied, red eyes glaring.

“Oh yea, because I’m the asshole here!”

Qrow squinted facetiously, leaning around her and Summer to look at his partner; he started nodding slowly.

“Now that you mention it, yea, you _do_ look like a puckering shithole.”

Raven giggled before she could stop herself and Qrow smirked at her. Taiyang huffed.

“I’m going to request that you all attempt to keep the swearing to a minimum,” said Ozpin. Her twin rolled his eyes.

“Look, alright, I’m sorry,” Taiyang said. He did not sound sorry. “I shouldn’t have done that. But she used my Semblance against Summer first, so forgive me for thinking it was fair game.”

“Not the same thing,” Qrow muttered.

“How is that not the same thing?”

“Because I can’t control mine!” Qrow shouted, slamming his palm onto the armrest. “During a fight, my Semblance is in overdrive! It’s like tossing a bad luck bomb into a crowd! I can’t control who gets hit, and you threw me right at my sister and guess what? She got hit, just like you were hoping. So yea, I beat your sorry ass and I’d do it again!”

The room was quiet for a moment; Summer was giving her brother an unbearably empathetic expression. Taiyang stared at his partner for a while before acquiescing.

“Ok. That’s fair. But I’d still like to request a different team,” he directed at Ozpin. Summer shot him a hurt look and he winced.

“It’s not you, Summer. These two,” he bobbed his head. “Are immensely selfish, neurotic jerkwads and very frankly are impossible to work with. Myself, and Summer too, deserve better if we’re going to become the best huntsmen we can be. I don’t feel I can personally achieve that with people I don’t trust.”

The messed up part, was that Raven knew he was probably right. She kept her face impassive, looking at a spot on the wall over Ozpin’s head. The professor had steeped his slim fingers together in thought. After a tense moment, he spoke.

“Summer? Raven? Is there anything either of you would like to add?” he was looking expectantly at her. Raven thought about the drones during the entrance exam, and the people who hadn’t passed his little test: she’d have to play the game, at least a little.

“I’m not the…easiest person to deal with,” she conceded. “If Taiyang feels he could better develop his skills working with people who are more like himself, then that’s his choice to make; I won’t hold it against him.”

“Oh?” prodded Ozpin. “What do you mean, ‘more like himself’?”

Careful, now.

“He and Summer are just on another wave length from us, that’s all. They grew up inside a kingdoms walls, so we have different perspectives.”

“And having different values and perspectives means you can’t learn to work together?” he asked pointedly. She hadn’t signed up for this amateur psychoanalysis hour crap.

“That’s not what I said,” she responded coolly. “I’m saying I’d understand if they didn’t want to. That’s it.”

“And what do you want?” he smiled disarmingly. She felt like his eyes were roving for the slightest crack in her armor.

“It’s too soon to decide either way.”

“Hmm. Summer?” Ozpin glanced at her partner. She looked legitimately distressed, and for a heartbeat, Raven felt like absolute garbage. She opened her mouth and closed it tightly with a snap.

“As team leader, I want what’s best for everyone. I want everyone to be where they need to be to achieve what they want for themselves,” Summer said finally, with slow deliberation. “But personally, I think we can make this work and would like to try.”

Qrow gave the girl a disbelieving look.

“No, I’m serious,” she said as he tried to talk. “I know we might not see things the same way, but no one really does! Everyone’s different! And sometimes we’re going to annoy the heck out of each other-“

Raven peered at her from the corner of her eye.

“-and maybe even really want to kick each other’s butts-“

Qrow snorted, as Taiyang gave rueful chuckle.

“But I also know that we have a lot of potential, as huntsmen and as people,” she said, leaning her arms on her knees, fingers splaying as she gestured. She made eye contact with each of them. “I’m honestly really glad to have you guys as my teammates. I want each of you on my team, and I think we can get past this.”

“Why?” asked Qrow. His arms were folded. “If you could pick your teammates, Summer, would you honestly pick the three of us? Out of anyone in Remnant? Your sister, your brother, anyone at all?”

Qrow obviously didn’t expect an affirmative answer.

“Yes,” she replied immediately. “I mean I technically got to anyways.”

Raven blinked. This was rapidly approaching feelings talk, and she did not engage in serious feelings talks without the threat of dire repercussion hanging overhead, like Grimm invasion or perhaps nuclear winter. The fact that Ozpin and Arc were studying them like lab mice in a maze of their own creation was not comforting.

“Raven-“

“Nooooo,” she groaned with a wince.

“Do you know why I wanted you to be my partner?”

Raven scrunched down in the cushy chair, expression pinched. Arc was giving her an amused, and surprisingly sympathetic, look. She sighed unhappily.

“No.”

“Because when all of those people were standing there, doing nothing when they saw something wrong – like most people are prone to do – you did _something._ You didn’t care what other people might think, you just did what you thought was right,” Summer said sincerely. “And unfortunately, I’ve learned most people don’t have the strength to do things like that. I knew right then that you were who I wanted to be partners with.”

She sank further into the chair, ears and face hot. Taiyang was looking at her curiously, as was Ozpin. Perhaps they hadn’t heard the story yet.

“Mmm,” was her eloquent response.

“So no, I’m not sorry at all with who I’ve ended up with. And Tai,” she smiled brightly at the boy. “You never told me how you and Qrow became partners.”

The martial artist shrugged. Raven couldn’t tell if all the sappiness made him uncomfortable or not.

“We wound up in the same trap. There were spiders. It was a good time.”

Qrow started laughing, rough voice echoing in the vaulted room along with the ticking of gears.

“His ass was stuck, half way through a portal,” he said, grinning. “Like he was doing long distance splits! He couldn’t punch-kick his fanny-pack wearing butt out of the webs!”

“Are you trying to imply you saved me?” asked Taiyang defensively. “Because that’s not how that went.”

“Who you tryin to kid, fuckboy, they have the video!” Qrow started laughing, despite Ozpin’s bemused expression at the language. “So I walk up to one half of this fool, and he just has this deadpan look on his face, and he says ‘Sorry, I’m a little caught up at the moment.’ And then he looked so proud of himself!”

Summer giggled, though it was probably more to Qrow’s own expression of humor than the shitty pun. Raven honestly wanted to see the video now.

“So Taiyang,” started Ozpin after a moment. “What makes you feel that Raven and Qrow are ‘impossible’ to work with?”

Taiyang sighed, rolling his neck with a crack.

“They act like they’re better than everyone else, even when they aren’t. They’re belligerent, grumpy, disrespectful and they don’t sincerely apologize ever,” he said, counting his fingers. “Summer has to make that jerk do his homework, which isn’t her job, and Raven implodes at the concept of expressing anything other than pure sarcasm or insults.”

Qrow shrugged.

“He’s not wrong.”

“To be fair, that describes every teenager ever,” droned Arc, looking up from her view screen. “You all seem to think that your situation is unique, dire, and that no one has ever dealt with these things before. I have witnessed this exact conversation so many times, I feel like I am living in a time loop.”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow wryly. Taiyang’s neck turned red, and Raven felt a bit vindicated.

“It seems to me, that the four of you are going through the exact same things countless other teams have gone through – my own included,” Arc continued. “It is normal. It is even, dare I say, a healthy part of growing up and becoming adult huntsmen. Also, Mr. Xiao Long, it appears that you have forgotten what was put out at the beginning of the semester: your partner is your partner, and your team is your team, until graduation. It would take something a lot more serious than some bruises, hurt feelings and emotional constipation to change that.”

The four of them sat in chagrinned silence. Raven suspected that they had been duped.

“However,” said Ozpin. “That does not mean we don’t recognize that you all might need help getting past some road blocks that come up. That’s why we are here, whether you believe us or not; to help. So, besides going to classes and taking care of your other responsibilities, the staff will be working with you on a few…trust building exercises.”

Yes indeed, they had been duped alright.

“What sort of trust exercises?” asked Qrow warily.

“Well,” Ozpin said. “Let’s talk about that.”

Raven contemplated snapping her own neck to escape the cheesy, existential nightmare she had found herself trapped in; she really, really hadn’t signed up for this.

 

 

 

 


	10. Can You Follow?

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 10

Can You Follow?

 

Apparently, at the premier huntsmen school that was Beacon academy, “trust exercises” meant baby’s first training missions. However, they weren’t exactly what the older students were assigned nor did they involve free falling into your partner’s arms while battling Grimm hordes. At the end of the school day, three days a week, they were passed off to a staff member who would take them on a little excursion that would last no more than two to three hours at most; said staff member would then apply a rule that they had to follow, and that usually involved something that forced you to depend on one of your teammates.

Once they were only allowed to communicate with others using written cards that one’s partner was holding. To talk to your partner, you had to use charades or non-verbal cues and they had to interpret which cards you wanted. During that exercise, they were instructed to find a rather seedy establishment to supposedly get information about Grimm smugglers, and had had to ask directions from civilians using said card cues. It had been infuriatingly difficult for her. Luckily, the people of Vale were seemingly used to Beacon student shenanigans, because for the most part they went along with it. Professor Wu had stood by the entire time, quietly applauding them when they managed to actually find the place.

Another time, they had to carry their partners piggyback style while trying to outrun Boarbatusks, luring the Grimm into a killing pen. Murt had come up with that one, and had been thoroughly amused by the correlation between piggyback and Boarbatusks; he’d watched from a tree and laughed heartily the entire time. Summer at least had believed it was great fun, racing ahead of her brother and Tai while carrying her. Raven had only taken satisfaction in the fact that her brother had dropped Taiyang, who had been making fun of her face at being toted around like a disgruntled koala. The boys had had to do it over, while they got to watch from the tree with Murt. 

Today, after being dismissed from Grimm Biology, team STRQ ambled down to Professor Arc’s office. Summer was practically skipping, followed by an amused Qrow and Taiyang. Raven was admittedly dragging her feet. She did not want to deal with this today; but hopefully, if they went through the motions, then they’d eventually be out of the headmaster’s eye and back to actually learning what they’d actually to learn.

Arc was dismantling several training weapons and performing maintenance on the components when they entered her office; it was a brightly lit room full of gear, pads, punching bags, and training droids. The teens stood there awkwardly as she finished what she was doing and looked up, green eyes intense as ever.

“Afternoon, teach,” smiled Qrow roguishly. Her brother had developed a bit of a crush on the older woman, and enjoyed antagonizing her when he could get away with it.

“It’s Professor Arc to you, Mr. Branwen,” she responded coolly, standing up. “We’ve gone over this. Several times.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“So what are we doing today, Professor?” asked Summer, thumbs in her pockets.

“Well,” she picked her screen up. “I’ve decided that you lot should get another excursion in to the city.”

“Oooh do we get to use cards again!?” chirped her partner. She had enjoyed charades; it meant she got to wave about even more than she did normally.

“Not this time,” said Arc.

Summer tried to conceal her disappointment and failed. The Professor picked a box up off the floor, and pulled out four sets of what appeared to be blindfolds. Qrow’s face lit up in an expression that was probably indecent; Raven kicked his shin before anyone else could see.

“Today,” the professor continued, oblivious to the twin’s taking turns kicking each other. “You will take turns guiding your blindfolded teammates through the city. You will not be allowed to speak to them verbally, but they can ask you questions. You will be allowed to touch them, but!”

She looked up suddenly and they all flinched in horror.

“It will be appropriate touching at all times or I will scald the hormonal soup out of your damn heads, I swear to Dust. These are trust exercises, not ‘let’s play grab-ass’, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I would never-“

“Heh, soup.”

“Have you had problems with that before?” asked Raven.

“Nothing but people being silly, but I made sure they never did it again,” the Professor muttered. “Now! Partners are going to switch for the first round; Taiyang, you’ll work with Raven. Qrow, you’ll guide Summer.”

Raven glanced at Taiyang who had that mischievous look on his face again as he tried to hand her a blindfold; she stared flatly. She had to draw the line somewhere right?

“No.”

His face fell. She couldn’t tell if he was genuinely disappointed or not, and didn’t care. Professor Arc was studying her as if she was inspecting her mental schematics, like one of her precious weapons laid out on the table before them.

“Why?” she asked, tone blunt.

“I am not comfortable with this, and I will not do it,” she said in a monotone. “No amount of threats or outrage is going to convince me either.”

Summer looked at her in concern, ears flicking.

“You aren’t comfortable with the exercise or you aren’t comfortable with Taiyang as your partner for it?” asked Arc, straight to the point.

“Both.”

“Why?” she asked again.

“I don’t have to justify myself,” she said.

“Hmmm. What if you guided Taiyang and he wore the blindfold?” Arc suggested.

Raven shrugged.

“Better.”

“You can compromise on that?”

She looked at Tai, who seemed legitimately hurt but too stubborn or proud to say anything about it. She thought that was a bit rich, seeing how just the other week, he had not wanted to be her teammate at all and had called her a neurotic jerkwad. People were strange.

“Yea, ok.”

“Mr. Xiao Long, are you alright with that?” the professor asked.

“Sure,” he said. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Alright. Do either of you two have an issue with exercise?” she asked Summer and Qrow, hands on her hips.

Summer and Qrow looked at each other before shaking their heads.

“Good!” Arc clapped her hands together crisply. “Let’s get to a transport, then, I don’t want to take a ferry. They smell like bleach and vomit. The exercise will start the moment we take off.”

The group struggled to keep up with Professor Arc’s tiny but brisk strides. Occasionally, Taiyang would hang back like he was trying to talk to her, but never seemed able to convey what he wanted. Finally, he gave up and just trotted along besides her.

The transport was an old clunker that Arc gave an extremely cynical sniff at, grumbling something about ‘like being back home’ and ‘budget cuts’; the pilot, who had had his feet propped up on the dashboard reading a magazine nearly pissed himself when she yelled up at him to ‘quit screwing off’. She turned to face them on her heel and appeared surprised.

“Why are you all still standing there?! Load up!”

They scurried onto the transport. Qrow handed Summer her blindfold, who donned it and stuck her tongue out at him goofily, before patting at his face. He laughed.

Taiyang had seemingly recovered from any hurt feelings he may have had; he passed her his blindfold to tie on for him. He was a bit more reserved than normal, though.

As the transport lifted off the ground with a shudder and drunk list, Raven dutifully steadied him before putting his hand around a handhold hanging from the ceiling. Qrow caught Summer and lifted her up, letting her hang on to him cautiously.

Professor Arc rolled with the aircraft without ever losing her footing.

“So! Today’s mission is simple: guide your blind teammates to the spot marked on your maps without letting anything bad happen to them!”

Raven and Qrow shared a look, before he raised his free hand.

“Yes, Mr. Branwen?”

“I feel like I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here; just gonna point that out.”

“Why?” she asked.

“You know why,” he rasped.

“Yes. And?”

“Well then, for the record, I’d like to state that this is bullshit. That’s all,” he grumbled.

“Noted,” Arc smiled sharply. “Are you saying you can’t do it?”

“…No.”

“Good. You’re right. This will be difficult, for you especially; you are at a disadvantage. But you have to learn to work around your Semblance’s weaknesses Mr. Branwen. And the only way to do that is to try your very best.”

Raven studied her twin, who was holding her partner like an egg he might accidentally drop at any second. With dull acceptance she realized her concern extended to both of them. Their glorious leader did not seem worried for herself in the slightest, and kept patting Qrow’s face comfortingly.

“You’ll be great.”

The transport shuddered and groaned its way through the skies, soaring over the outskirts of Vale. Raven stared down at the city below. So much wealth resided there; tiny people safe from the Grimm in their cute little houses, secure in the knowledge that other people were working to keep them safe. They could walk down a street without their weapons. They could stroll in a park with their families, and pop down to the store for food or Dust or anything they wanted. It was insane to her that something like this could exist in the face of every horrible thing that lay outside the kingdoms walls. She didn’t know if she hated those tiny people below, or if she wished she was one of them.

Minutes later, they touched down in the city, on a flat rooftop. Raven and Qrow leapt down first to help their partners; Tai waited until she reached out and took his hand. His palm was rough and warm, and he stepped easily to the rooftop.

Summer just fucking pounced at Qrow, laughing as she made him catch her. Her sense of smell and hearing definitely gave her an edge in this endeavor, because despite the blindfold, she followed Qrows movements.

Arc paced in front of them, imperious and stern. The woman really didn’t fit Raven’s idea of someone from Vacuo at all.

“Qrow, Raven, you have your maps and I assume you can read them. The four of you must reach the target marked there. Your blind teammates are not allowed to fight; you are escorting them. Don’t let anyone or anything impede you, but also don’t hurt any civilians that bumble into you or your teammates ways.”

“Violently shoulder check all pedestrians that mess with the blind guy,” she muttered. “Got it.”

Taiyang chuckled besides her.

“Begin!” barked the little professor.

She reached out and took Tai’s hand, leading him towards the stairs; the boy trailed after her, a wry twist to his lips. How she was going to get him down the stairs without being able to talk to him she had no idea.

“So does this count as a… ‘blind date’?” he joked. She stopped suddenly and let him run into her.

“Ouch! I was kidding, c’mon!”

Sighing, she pulled him through the doorway; the stairwell was several flights and dimly lit. She glared suspiciously at it. Perhaps there was an ambush lying in wait.

“You’re thinking about pushing me off something aren’t you?”

She tilted her head in consideration. That would get him down the stairs. Shaking her head, she considered her options. She couldn’t walk backwards to guide him, she might waltz ass first into something she did not want to waltz ass first into.

She placed both his hands on her shoulders, and at the edge of the stairs tapped his knees.

“Step?” he guessed. She nodded.

Tai stepped after her, surprisingly confident. Behind them came Qrow and Summer, Qrow’s brow was tense with concentration. He looked like he might just scoop her up and carry her to the target, but that was not allowed unless they were being pursued apparently. Summer held his hands carelessly, ears up and listening to every little thing. Qrow copied Raven’s method, carefully keeping track of Summer’s footsteps and any sign of his Semblance acting up. They moved more slowly than her and Tai.

As Raven grew more relaxed, she picked up speed as they descended the stairwell; so relaxed, she almost didn’t notice the trap on the last flight in time. She threw her hand back and pressed against Tai’s chest as he halted.

“What’s up?” he asked.

She couldn’t speak, but maybe she could spell it on his hand. Taking a finger, she started spelling ‘trap’ in his palm.

“T..R..A..D? No, P. Trap,” he enunciated. “Oooh ok. So we’re in a trap house, awesome. Are we going to be blind drug mules then?”

Raven rolled her eyes but found herself smiling anyways. In front of them, the staircase was rigged to collapse, which she honestly thought was a crap thing to do to a bad luck harbinger and a couple of blindfolded kids. No matter how deadly those kids were.

 She considered their options. She could trigger the trap at a safe distance and see how much of the stairs fell; the downside could be that the trap took out _all_ of the stairs. Or, she could just cheat.

She tapped Tai’s fanny-pack. He pursed his mouth. She tapped again, impatient.

“Can I help you?”

She glared at him. He was being dense on purpose. She shook the leather pack, noticing the stitched up zombie face sewn onto the front of the bag.

“Dooo you want a snack? A water? Dust cartridges? A snorkel? A towel?”

She huffed, loudly.

“A….puppy? Bird feed? A Semblance?”

Dick. She took his palm and wrote ‘fuck off’.

“Geez, what?!”

She wrote ‘portal’ in his hand.

“Ooh, well why didn’t you say so?” he asked, grinning. “Kind of surprised you’re actually asking this time.”

She could still push him. He pulled out two balls of duck-tape, rolled in such a way that the adhesive was on the outside. He handed them to her carefully.

“Don’t teleport your hands off,” he muttered. “Those babies are live.”

Raven tossed one duck-tape ball to the base of the stair well, past the wires and rickety plywood. It stuck for a moment before cracking to life, a brilliant yellow color. She stuck the other the wall besides them. It sprang open, connecting to its twin.

Qrow and Summer had caught up to them. Qrow took one look at the rigged staircase, and his eyes widened, before he started desperately pointing at the portal; Raven didn’t stop to question him. She dragged Taiyang through the portal, and fell through on the other side. Qrow could feel when his Semblance affected something or someone, and could see the strings of fate and fortune that connected people and objects. So he knew when something might go tits up.

Raven was already pulling Tai to a safe distance as her brother and partner tumbled through after them, and the stairs immediately rumbled and collapsed. Qrow picked Summer up and placed her as far away from the ragged pile of stairs as he could, sweating. She smiled at him reassuringly.

“I’m good! You’re doing great, Qrow!”

Something in her chest twitched at the sight of her brother smiling in relief at Summer; she didn’t have the words or insight to describe why, but it was like a blend of joy and sorrow. He noticed her looking at him strangely, and as was the ancient custom of their people, promptly flipped her off. She responded automatically in kind.

“Are we going to move again, or do I need to get out the tents?” asked Tai dryly.

She took his hand and led the way out of the building and into the dimming sunlight. They were in an abandoned building in the rougher part of the commercial district. The map was marked for the opposite end of the district, with latitude and longitude marked out in neat, militant hand writing. Why they didn’t just upload the damn thing to their new scrolls, Raven did not know.

Alert and searching for any unpleasant surprises amongst the crowds, Raven led the way down the street. Some people admittedly stopped to stare at the four armed huntsmen stumbling blind and mute down the street. Perhaps they thought they were being hazed, or were part of a bizarre cult. However, no one said anything about it, and most had the sense to get out of the way.

Raven forgot to ‘mention’ a curb at one point, and Taiyang nearly ate shit on the concrete. She caught him, eyes bugging for half a second. He laughed it off as she helped him up, ears as red as her armored gauntlets. She noted grudgingly that he smelled nice, like leather and pine. Taking his hand again, she noticed Qrow shooting her a smug look that she did not appreciate at all.

After about twenty minutes of dodging traffic, sudden potholes, drunk people, dogs on leashes and one guy with crutches, they had neared the site marked on the map. She and Qrow both stopped, inspecting the scene. It was a small, well kempt park with fountains, a running trail and children playing.

Cautiously, they proceeded forward. The screech of tires pulled her gaze to the right, and she stopped short, Tai running his nose into the back of her head with a yelp. A black van was barreling towards them, hopping the curb and knocking a street sign over.

“Well that doesn’t sound fun,” Tai said stuffily, before she promptly shoved him into the bushes and jumped away from the vans bumper.

Qrow had managed to pick Summer up and in an aura fueled jump, leapt on top of the granite wall behind the bushes that Tai was currently sticking out of. The van had come to a screeching between her and the others. In the driver’s seat was Murt, grinning like a madman escaped from a hillbilly asylum. The door slid open, and out popped several more of their so-called instructors, dressed in black and carrying paintball rifles.

Raven didn’t hesitate. She kicked the first one right in the face; Peter Port’s aura flared as he was knocked back into the van, falling on top of another person. She used her momentum to flip jump to the top of the van, unsheathed her sword and sweep away the paintballs that were now flying her way. She realized, distantly, that this was the most ridiculous thing she’d ever been a part of; she wondered what her tribe would think of her right now, and realized, she did not want to know.

Qrow set Summer on the wall temporarily, leapt onto the van with her, and then there were two of them slicing and splashing paint every which way. People walking in the park had stopped to watch them, and a few were taking photos. Murt, crafty bastard that he was, just starting backing the van up, leaving their hapless teammates exposed. Cursing, Raven fell on top of the van’s front and stabbed it while Qrow covered her, triggering her fire Dust; it ignited, leaving the van’s engine smoking and dead, as she pulled the blade free and charged their nutty professors.

“Whooo watcher now!” cackled Murt, sticking his head out the window.

“Kick their butts, guys!” Summer cheered wildly from the wall.

She bowled into the mass of black sweaters, kicking and slashing; considering they were just paintball guns, it wasn’t hard to disarm them, but they were all trained in hand to hand combat and were instructors at a school for huntsmen. If they had been serious, she probably would have died.

Qrow swept in with his scythe, knocking over opponents, Semblance catching Professor Wu who actually decked another guy right in the mouth so hard he shot down the street. The twins made eye contact in the chaos, came to the same conclusion, and Raven darted over to the bushes and proceeded to fireman carry Taiyang towards the drop point as Qrow caused more chaos. They couldn’t win in a fight against them all, even without real weapons. The mission was to get Tai and Summer to the drop point anyways.

Tai hung limply, a humorous look on his face despite the fact that she was literally hauling him like a sack of potatoes; or perhaps because of that. Behind them, Qrow had scooped Summer up over one shoulder, and was sprinting after her. In the middle of the park was a bench, and sitting there in all her diminutive might was Professor Arc. They skidded to a stop in front of her, panting a bit desperately. Summer was giggling hilariously from where she hung from Qrow’s arm.

“Welp, Joan, she killed it!” called Murt from the van. “Guess we’re gettin a taxi!”

Professor Arc graced them with a small smile that reached her fierce green eyes and they relaxed.

“Good work,” she said. The Branwen’s relaxed with unanimous groans and set both of their teammates on the ground. Tai and Summer pulled their blindfolds down and laughed at each other, and the fact that their partners were covered head to toe in wild splashes of paint.

“Right! Take ten, and then switch! Summer, you’ll be guiding Raven! Taiyang, Qrow! Drink some water, too please, you’re both pale enough as it is,” instructed Arc, pulling her screen up. “I will update your maps.”

Tai pulled out some water bottles, passing them out; when she took hers, paint smeared across the plastic. She really hoped this didn’t stain her armor or sheath, that would be distressing. Team STRQ collectively plopped down on the grass, chugging water and inspecting each other; Summer had dipped her finger in the paint on Qrow’s shoulder and drew a smiley face on his hand. Taiyang somehow managed to convince him to give him his other hand, and promptly drew a dick. Qrow responded by sharing some of the love and wiping his hand on Taiyang’s face.

“Ok! Enough lounging around, we need to be back in time for chow!” barked Professor Arc. They all leapt to their feet, gathering their weapons. “Same rules as before! Taiyang, Summer, you have the maps! No talking, I know that’ll be hard for you Ms. Rose-“

“Hey, c’mon!”

“Get those blindfolds on!”

Raven glanced at Summer, who smiled gently and handed over the red bandana. She took it and cautiously tied it around her own eyes; the park and sunset disappeared, and she exhaled slowly.

“Begin!” declared Arc. Raven held her palm up as an invitation and Summer’s fingers wrapped around her own. They were cool, and callused where she consistently gripped her tiger hooks, but still unsurprisingly soft.

Summer pulled and Raven followed, listening to the environment. She could hear the rustle of paper as the faunus opened the map, Taiyang shifting closer to likely have a look. Qrow bumped into her shoulder blindly, and she instinctively bumped him back; he pushed her shoulder, chuckling. Summer took that as a sign to separate them, moving between her and slapping Qrow away before slipping an arm through her elbow and starting off again.

Raven found herself halting of her own accord as they entered large crowds, or areas where the terrain changed texture suddenly; Summer, who was typically prone to rush ahead on a normal day, was abnormally patient with her. If Raven stopped, Summer didn’t tug, or push, she just waited and held her hands. Occasionally, she might boop her nose, because she was still Summer and needed to be ridiculous on a biological level.

Taiyang and Qrow followed along behind them. She wasn’t sure how they were fairing, though occasionally Qrow would laugh. That could be a good thing, or a bad thing, depending. Still, Summer managed to guide her through the crowds, down some steps, around more drunk people (it was apparently a minor holiday, and people were using it to get rowdy) through what sounded like an arcade, and up more steps.

Suddenly, Summer stopped short, and it was Raven’s turn to blindly bump into someone. She smelled roses, mint and honey; a pair of fluffy wolf ears tickled the sides of her cheeks. She could feel Summer tilt her head up to look at her, and her breath tickled her chin. Raven managed to not embarrass herself further, though her face felt like it had probably lit up like her bandana.

“Um…sorry,” she mumbled. Summer patted the side of her face in acceptance of this before focusing again on whatever was in front of her.

“Is it a trap?”

Summer shook, waving Taiyang over to where they were; she and Tai conversed either in writing or charades, it was hard to tell. Finally, Summer started off again. Behind them, she heard a curse and what may have been a trash can falling over with a crash.

The girls continued down the concrete. Raven could hear ducks and splashing water, the calls of revelers, music, and could smell delicious things being cooked on many grills. The ground changed under her boots from asphalt to grass and she paused. Summer was sniffing the air, but seemed confident; her thumb rubbed circles on her hand thoughtlessly and Raven relaxed, taking a cautious step forward, prompting her partner to continue.

The sound of splashing and ducks grew more pronounced; Summer took her hands and set them by Raven’s sides. She pressed her shoulder to convey ‘stay here’ and stepped away. Something dragged over the ground in front of her. Raven raised her eyebrows in concern. Suddenly, Taiyang coughed in alarm and something whizzed past her cheek, splashing into the water. A fraction of a second later, Summer tackled her to the ground.

At this point, Raven just went with it, letting the little faunus cover her as someone tried to snipe their prone forms with paintballs. Besides her, Qrow had also been knocked ass to grass by Taiyang and was coughing and cursing.

Summer made the decision to utilize her Semblance, giving them cover; the perfume of roses hung in the air as she picked her bodily up in both arms. Raven was honestly glad she was blindfolded at the moment, because at least she couldn’t see herself being carried like a baby.

Her partner hustled over to whatever she’d drug from the water, and laid her into the bottom of what science said was likely a boat. Qrow soon joined her, as Tai tossed him in with a lack of delicacy. The twins listened to the sounds of paintball fire and Taiyang’s Semblance cracking the air; more rose petals were falling into the boat. The blonde, from the sounds of heavy stomping and leather scraping, climbed in with them and continued to cover their bodies as the rowboat jolted forward at a speed implying Summer had become their motor.

Shouting followed them, and the sound of what may have been jet skis. More paintballs soared over their heads and splattered against the vessel’s sides.

“Hey, asshole,” said Qrow.

“What?” she asked.

“No, different asshole. Your knee is way too close to the family jewels.”

Taiyang shuffled awkwardly and yelped as a paintball struck him.

“Boom! Headshot!” called who might have been the school nurse.

“Tai? You ok, man?” asked Qrow, shifting next to her.

Tai did something, moving around more; his knee brushed against her leg.

“If you’ve really just painted a dick on my face, then you’re going to regret it,” droned her brother.

Taiyang giggled and Raven couldn’t help but smile.  He gasped facetiously, and pressing a finger against her cheek, pointing out her smile.

“Get outta here,” she brushed him away casually.

He paused. Then what was undoubtedly more paint was being applied to her cheek. She gave a long suffering sigh.

“Taiyang, if that is a cartoon paint-penis, then I promise that whatever Qrow does to you is going to pale into comparison to what I do-“

He booped her nose. Before she could respond appropriately, the boat ramped suddenly up onto something and shot explosively into the air. Raven was sorely tempted to say the hell with everything and take the blind fold off. Besides her, Qrow disappeared as Taiyang’s Semblance let out a hearty crack.

“Huh. Summer?”

The wind whistled around the airborne vessel.

“Anytime now, Summer, would be a _fantastic_ time.”

She could hear more ducks as the boat nosed downward into the unknown. Apparently Summer had practically launched them into goddamn orbit.

“Summer? Alright, this is coming off-“

Before she could, though, her partner was there and had picked her up again, and they were freefalling. Much to her own embarrassment, she buried her face.

“Fuuuuckfuckfuckfuck-“

They landed softly all things considered, buffered by rose petals. Raven could still hear the jet-skis out on the water behind them, circling. Farther away, what was probably the unfortunate, commandeered watercraft crashed through the foliage and splintered against the ground. Slow clapping came from in front of them.

“Aww, ain’t that just cute. Good job, ya’ll! Can take the bandanas off, now,” proclaimed Murt.

Raven pulled hers down. Summer was still holding her, smiling like the sun and covered head to toe in blue, pink and yellow paint. Her cloak and leggings were wet from the lake that stretched off behind her. In that moment, an odd thought popped into her head, noting how beautiful her partner really was. She blinked.

“Um. Can you put me down now?”

“Oh! Yea, sure!” chirped Summer.

Raven tried to salvage her dignity, with as much grace as she could; it was considerably difficult considering the circumstances. A few meters away, Qrow was standing with his partner, who was chuckling at her brother’s disgruntled expression. Tai had indeed painted a dick on his face. She touched her own cheek warily.

“Haha no worries,” Summer laughed, taking her hand again out of habit and leading her over to them. “It’s just a smiley face.”

She sighed in relief, letting herself be tugged along by her partner without protest.

 


	11. Mentors

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 11

Mentors

 

Towards the end of their second month at Beacon, all freshmen teams were to be assigned mentors from the third years. The purpose of this, according to Professor Wu, was to test the third years by challenging them to convey what they had learned and to encourage the freshmen by showing them what they could achieve with time and effort.

Raven was honestly looking forward to this, because part of the mentorship program involved sparring with the upperclassmen. She wanted to test herself against students outside their year group, to see how far and hard she had to push herself. So far, in Professor Arc’s classes at least, they had dueled against members of teams BBLK, OBSN and ARSN. From her own evaluations, she’d have to say, surprisingly enough, that teams STRQ and OBSN were the most well rounded and competent of the four.

Ophelia ran a tight ship with OBSN, supplemented by her quiet but astute partner Naga. Ben and Sierra were both powerful, close range combatants, well armored and well-armed, and they worked together gracefully and diligently; you could walk past the gym during off hours and bet that they were all in there together, running through Naga’s fitness regimen or practicing whatever team attacks Ophelia had come up with. Raven foresaw them as being top contenders for selection for the Vytal festival next year, and their competition for team rankings within Beacon.

 BBLK could be challenging, and frighteningly explosive, but they struggled with unit cohesion and communication during a fight. With a lot of extra attention from the instructors, they were improving; but like team STRQ, had personality clashes that effected team dynamics. Becca was clearly their strongest fighter, however she was easily manipulated due to her quick temper and prejudices. Whenever their teams faced off, she would typically try to single out Summer, causing all of team STRQ to quickly rally to their leader’s aide, and alienating her own teammates, who were rather tired of her racism and inability to follow orders. After the bout, Barty would launch into a rapid-fire tirade against his partner concerning her issues, and she would without fail leave the classroom in a rage. It was common knowledge that team BBLK were also doing ‘trust exercises’ after hours.

 ARSN struggled with a lack of confidence and a lack of fear in equal parts: Argent and Reinhardt held back too much and second guessed nearly every move they made, while Sigyn and Natalia were a pink and black kamikaze death-squad on the field. In two by twos, finding yourself pitted against the S and N of ARSN was honestly rather intimidating for the simple fact that they were both completely insane. Naturally, Summer always volunteered herself and Raven against them, because she saw it as a good opportunity for bonding with her adopted sister. Sigyn saw it as a good opportunity to try to take Raven’s head off with her bedazzled sheers; Raven was beginning to think it was personal.

All in all, despite the speed bumps, Raven felt that her first two months had been mostly successful ones; she had clearly improved in terms of skill, and was learning all sorts of neat tricks that she could bring home and pass on to other members of the tribe. Qrow had also grown more confident in coordinated combat, which had been an issue for him up until now.

So that morning, it was with a brisk and secure pace that she made her way through the cafeteria, with a big cup of hot tea and a bagel. Team STRQ always sat at the table at the end of the buffet line; and they always ate breakfast together, because breakfast in the mess hall was the best meal of the day. As she took a seat besides Tai and her brother, she saw from their loaded trays that today was no exception. The three ate and drank in contented, sleepy silence; as Taiyang finished the last of his French toast, he sighed and leaned back.

“Man, now I need a nap,” he belched happily, patting his stomach.

“You always need a nap,” said Qrow. “Prolly cause you’re secretly a sixty year old man.”

“Hey, if I look this good when I’m sixty, then I won’t be complaining,” he laughed. “So, who do you think our mentors will be?”

“I dunno,” shrugged Qrow. “Not sure how they decide that.”

He had pulled out a history book and started reading again; for whatever reason, he had really taken to Ozpin’s class. Summer didn’t even need to prompt him to do the homework. Tai gave up on trying to engage his partner in conversation and instead focused on her.

“Hey Rae?”

She took a sip of tea.

“Yes?”

He leaned forward on his forearms.

“Wanna see something cool?” he asked, smiling easily. She gave him a measured look over her cup.

“Sure.”

He reached into the zombie faced fanny-pack of mystery and dug around up to his shoulder before grinning; and pulled out a cream and black puppy.

“Ta-da! Meet Yin!” he exclaimed in delight. Qrow glanced up from his book as Yin yapped and immediately tried to lick Taiyang’s face.

“Where the hell have you been keeping her?” her twin asked. “Won’t she suffocate in there?”

“Nope! All my pocket dimensions have plenty of air. And I have a great set up for her in here, I’ll show you sometime!” he said eagerly. “I didn’t want to leave her back on Patch with my parents, since, ya know I’m still training her and she gets lonely. Wanna hold her?”

He was looking at her expectantly, and his face was lit up like a little boy’s. She looked at the puppy, who was wiggling its nubby legs in the air. Her only experience with dogs were the ones back home, big mean brutes that you absolutely did not touch without their master’s permission. Yin barked.

“Ok,” she consented, setting her tea down and holding her hands out.

Gingerly, Taiyang bequeathed the animal to her, placing the ball of fluff and joy into her arms. Yin immediately started sniffing her face and ears.

“Hey,” she said cautiously. The puppy tilted her head and licked her chin. She found herself smiling.

Other students were looking their way, a few automatically squealing at the sight of a puppy as certain types of people are prone to do. Raven held Yin for several minutes, who was admittedly, very cute. Taiyang watched on like a proud parent, while Qrow kept looking up from his book to give the puppy the occasional scratch between the ears.

“Well, well, looks like team STRQ has two dogs now,” said a voice. She froze, red eyes blinking slowly in disbelief, and looked up.

An older boy, a second year by the looks of him, was standing in front of their table. He had slicked back hair and rolled up sleeves to display extremely shitty tattoos. The sneer on his face could nearly rival one of her own. Taiyang immediately whipped his head towards him, blue eyes narrowing.

“What was that?” he growled. Yin seemed to sense a change in the air, her ears drooping.

The second year smiled greasily.

“What’s the matter, blondie, can’t count that high? S’alright I’ll do the maths for ya: there’s one bitch, so where’s the other?” he pointed with one hand and raised the other to tap his chin. “Shouldn’t you keep track of your pets? Tsk, irresponsible, man.”

“You need to keep walking, fucknuts,” said Qrow, deceptively calm.

Raven had settled to utter stillness, letting her eyes do the talking for her. Most of the time, people took the hint. This guy was either an idiot and missed his cue to piss off, or just thought that highly of himself.

“Oh come on, brother, just wanted to say hello! Sides, maybe I wanted, ah, some of the action to!” he grinned in a manner she was all too familiar with. An icy rage was coiling its way up from her chest and spreading throughout her whole body. Yin whimpered, and she set her slowly on the chair next to her, never taking her eyes off the intruder.

_Keep cool, we don’t need any more attention._

“What?” asked Taiyang again, chair sliding as he stood up. She was actually rather surprised. She’d never seen Tai this angry yet, not even at Qrow.

“Ya know! I’ve never done the no pants dance with a faunus before!”

_Keep. Cool._

“So tell me! She like it like people do? Or does she prefer gettin it doggy-style? Awooo!”

_Oh **hell** no._

Perhaps the gods were real, and perhaps they had the sickest minds of all things in creation; because at that moment, Raven just _knew_ that Summer was there and had heard all of this. Eyes panning to the left, she saw that she was right. She still had her tray, and the look on her face was unspeakably heartbreaking, and Raven honestly hadn’t known she had one left that could. Qrow snapped his book shut and that was that.

She didn’t remember standing, only that she and Taiyang were springing over the table at the exact same time; she was punching her sword hilt into greaser kid’s stomach and Tai was bringing a gauntleted fist down onto the side of his head. They had surprised him before he could activate his aura.

Qrow took a final swig of his coffee and rum before splashing it at greaser boy’s face, his Semblance falling in their favor for once and draining grease-boy of any spare luck he may have had. He yelped as the liquid scalded his eyes. She took that opportunity to get him in an arm lock, holding his shoulder joints at a painful angle as Taiyang started sucker punching his internal organs to paste.

“You’re in! The wrong! Neighborhood! Motherfucker!” yelled Taiyang, beating the second year like he owed them money. Qrow was laughing and throwing in some punches from the side. Other students, mainly freshmen, were taking this as a premium opportunity to cheer and raise all kinds of hell. One kid threw a chair clean across the cafeteria and its legs stuck into the wall. Yin was barking encouragingly from the sidelines.

“Somebody get help, STRQ’s on their bullshit again!”

“Ooooh! He needs some milk!”

“Harder, Daddy!”

“Nooo braaaakes! Whooowhoot!”

This continued for a surprising stretch of time before anyone actually tried to interfere. It wasn’t actually a teacher who approached them first. A third year stepped icily onto the table next to them and shot his Dust handguns into the air twice. The report was extremely loud.

Greaser kid was a bloody mess at this point, and was groaning as she held him up. She looked over his shoulder at the older student, who was dressed in his battle clothes instead of the morning uniform; it was another uniform, like something straight out of an Atlas catalog.

The third year leveled his handguns at them, his brow furrowed but not necessarily angry. Qrow glanced at the guy before spitting on the ground and socking the shithead another time.

“Let him go. Now.”

Taiyang paused. Raven considered dropping the guy; but they were already in it now, so they may as well get their licks in while they could. She realized though that she had lost track of Summer in the crowd of exuberant students.

“Why? You a racist shit too, Atlas?” asked Qrow. 

“No. But he’s finished, and so are you. Now let him go,” ordered the Atleasian.

“Hmm. Get fucked,” Qrow said, and Taiyang suckered punched the guy one last time before suddenly lighting up, electricity sparking everywhere.

“You’re done! You’re done! And so are you feisty pants!” came a familiar, hick accent, and Raven dropped like sack of beans, as if she’d been tazed. They all collapsed to the tile floor.

“Ohhh hell, what the-“ groaned Qrow from the floor.

“Oh hi Murt,” said Taiyang. Yin was yelping in distress

“Don’t you ‘hi Murt’ me kid, what the hell is this shit?”

“Education,” muttered Raven from where she was laid out.

Professor Thompson was giving them a critical eye, before kneeling to check on grease-boy.

“Well you done educated the hell out of his ass. Jimmy, clear these rubberneckers out. Artemis, go get the nurse and Ozpin,” he instructed, before turning to look at them. “I mean, at least ya’ll are getting on together now, but this is not how we build comradery.”

She begged to differ; this was exactly how she’d been taught to build comradery.

 “What’d Frankie do this time?”

“Talked shit,” coughed Qrow.

“Got hit,” Tai finished.

None of them could actually move, and wouldn’t be able to until Murt let them; the Professor’s Semblance gave him control of people’s electrical synapses and nervous system through touch, an ability which he used his yellow Dust gloves to enhance in combat. He could control their limbs, their heartbeats, their bladders; he could even knock them out if he wanted.

“Uhuh,” hummed Murt. “Welp! Guess we’ll sort this out in a bit!”

It didn’t take very long for the nurse to arrive, a big, burly healer named Amosa. He picked Francis up one handed and carted him off. Raven was not sure where Summer had gotten to in all of this, but wasn’t going to mention her being present.

“Well then. Pleasant morning is it?” asked a relaxed voice. Professor Ozpin had arrived. Wonderful.

“Yeaa you can say that. Jimmy, Artemis, thank you. That will be all for now,” drawled Murt. The cafeteria had apparently been cleared out. The Atleasian walked away with brisk footsteps, and one of the doors slammed shut on his way out.

“You can let them go, Murt,” said Professor Ozpin. Raven felt control return to her limbs and sat up, feeling like a burnt piece of toast.

“Hmm. Where is your team leader?” he asked, watching them. Qrow and Tai both shrugged in unison. He looked at her.

“Raven? Do you know where your partner is?”

“Nope,” she replied dryly. It was technically true.

“I see. May I ask what happened here that compelled you all to attack another student?” he asked.

No one said anything. Raven glared at Ozpin in sullen defiance.

“Interesting. Well then, I suppose we need to find Summer and have a group talk-“

“She didn’t have anything to do with it-“

“That’s really unnecessary-“

“Leave her out of it-“

“Hey ya’ll know we ain’t stupid right?” asked Murt, interrupting their protests. “Our boy Frankie has a history of doing and saying some dumb shit of a _particular_ bent. Plus Artemis already relayed the jist of what was, ah, being said. And that wasn’t ok, but ya know what you should have done? Ya should have come and gotten one of us, instead of starting a gods damn beat down in the middle of breakfast. Because that doesn’t help your friend, getting yourselves in trouble like this. In fact, it probably makes her feel pretty awful.”

None of team STRQ said anything to that, still sitting on the tiles. Raven noticed with no small amount of satisfaction that some of Frankie’s blood was splattered on the ground from where Qrow had broken his oily nose. She kept her face schooled, though not really managing to look repentant.

“Indeed. However, I do have a question regarding these…incidents,” said Ozpin, amber eyes focusing on her for some reason. “We are aware that harassment for the faunus population at Beacon is an issue; it has improved significantly, but myself and the staff can’t be everywhere at once. So I want to ask you: how can we make it better? For Summer and people like her?”

“By doing exactly what we just did,” she said before she could stop herself.

_I really need to shut up._

“Oh?” asked Ozpin, studying her. “Care to elaborate, Raven?”

She didn’t like that he was using her first name. She felt it was calculated.

“People only respect power, and social power is a big part of that. Someone like greaser-boy looks at a faunus and thinks, oh there’s someone I can hurt with little to no consequences,” she stared the headmaster square in the eye. “Now he knows better.”

“Hmm. And you think fear of reprisal is the only thing that keeps people from hurting others? Not genuine empathy or good will?”

Raven already knew the answer to that. However, it wasn’t what the man in front of her wanted to hear. So she finally listened to herself and stopped talking. Perhaps Ozpin took that as chagrin, or perhaps he saw what she thought on her face; but regardless, he moved on.

“Something for us to all think about, at least. Anyways, let’s go somewhere a bit more comfortable. The kitchen staff needs us out of their way, I do believe,” the professor smiled.

Team STRQ minus one was swept along by Ozpin and Murt to his office; rumor of what had happened had already spread throughout the halls, and the three of them were getting some very interesting responses from the student populace that they passed. Raven and Qrow didn’t give them the time of day, while Taiyang waved at a few friends and subtly made rude gestures at some others. For the most part, people just got out of their way; though that was probably due to their escorts more than anything impressive on their parts. The escalator ride up the tower was decidedly awkward; Tai didn’t help by humming along to the elevator music. She deduced he was probably doing it on purpose.

As they entered the headmaster’s domain, Raven realized that Professor Ozpin’s office was becoming an all too familiar sight. They hadn’t even been at Beacon for two months, and this was the second time they’d been pulled in for counseling with him. She knew she was taking foolish risks, drawing his attention like this; but she wasn’t sorry for it at the moment.

As they trailed after the professors, she noticed that they weren’t alone. That Jimmy kid was there, too. She eyed him carefully as they all sat down, Ozpin at his desk, and Murt kicking his feet up on one of the spare chairs; Oz gave him an unimpressed look until he put his feet down, grinning good naturedly. Jimmy was sitting as if he had gone to a boarding school that only gave lessons on how to sit with a stick up ones derriere.

“To continue our conversation from earlier,” started Ozpin. “I think all of your motivations, despite being a bit flawed-“ he gave her a pointed glance “are coming from well-meaning places. Mr. Martinez was on his last strike. None of you, or Summer, will have to worry about dealing with him anymore.”

Well that was a nice surprise.

“However, you will all be put on, not a probationary status per se, but you will be serving several weeks of community service.”

And there goes the other shoe, dropping down on any freedom they had left.

“…wait, all of us?” asked Taiyang, frowning. “You mean just us three, right?”

“No. What affects one of you, affects all of you; and vice versa,” said Ozpin. “All of team STRQ will be a part of this.”

They gaped at him.

“You cunt,” said Qrow, a look of betrayal on his face. Raven winced. He was right, of course, but still.

“Watchit now,” drawled Murt, his light grey eyes dangerous.

“That’s no way to speak to the headmaster,” agreed Jimmy.

“Fuck off, Jimantha,” Qrow snapped at him. ‘Jimantha’ gave him a deadpan stare.

“Yea this is complete cow turd,” agreed Taiyang. “She didn’t do anything.”

Raven narrowed her eyes at Ozpin, trying to figure out his angle. Retribution for breaking the rules was one thing, but manipulating their emotions by punishing the person they had tried to stand up for was not in keeping with the image of a benevolent if quirky headmaster.

“I understand if you are upset by this,” Ozpin said calmly. “However, it isn’t being done out of spite. And as your team leader, Summer needs to be there. She is responsible for you, for better and for worse.”

“Oh, like you are?” she asked skeptically. “I suppose you’ll be out there with our little chain gang too, as we pick trash off the side of the road? Since you are, ultimately, responsible for us?”

“Actually, yes.”

_I have got to stop mouthing off to this guy…_

“As will Mr. Ironwood, here. I understand it is time to assign mentors from the third years,” Ozpin nodded at ‘Jimantha’. “And team JADE has struggled with many of the same issues as team STRQ. James has actually requested to take on your team, and I approve.”

They gave the professors horrified stares. James had a barely perceptible, but still smug, smile on his face. Tai looked like he was considering trying to beat his ass, too. Qrow had settled into silence, affecting his ‘I don’t care anymore’ face; which typically implied he cared a great deal, and would be broody and unapproachable for the foreseeable future. Raven sighed, feeling drained.

“So, who will Jimantha-“

“It’s _James_.”

“As I said, so who will he be mentoring?” asked Taiyang.

“Qrow,” said James. His tone was neither celebratory, nor condemning. Tai’s eyebrows raised up under his bangs; to his credit, her brother did not react at all.

“Now. We will worry ourselves about all that later. I want you to go see to your leader, and then meet back in Murt’s classroom this afternoon at four thirty. Do not be late. Also, if Summer needs to…speak to anyone, please let her know that she can always talk to one of us.”

_Like she’s going to trust you shits after this._

With that, the three were booted from the headmaster’s office, and stood facing each other in the elevator.

“Well. I dunno about you guys, but I’m not sorry at all,” said Taiyang, pressing the down button. “Fuck that guy.”

“Careful, Taiyang,” she said quietly, glancing warningly at the camera in the elevator. He followed her eyes, before meeting her gaze again.

“They’re always listening.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Cookies and Community

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 12

Cookies and Community

 

They did not find Summer until they actually went back to the room; which is frankly where they should have started, after she thought about it. Raven had honestly started to become concerned as they searched the other typical places where one might find her partner: the gym, the weapons locker, the team leader’s lounge, in the cafeteria bothering the kitchen staff, the lawn with the duck pond. She was not there. Any students they asked had quickly denied any knowledge of her whereabouts and scurried away, shooting them frightened looks.

Tai had finally suggested they go back to the room and wait, and if she didn’t come back, do the loop again. Qrow had thought maybe she’d just left Beacon entirely to get away from the people, and perhaps they’d have to go to Vale. The prospect of Summer dejectedly wandering around the city had made all of them decidedly uneasy; so when Raven had opened their dorm room to see Sigyn sitting on the floor in front of a locked bathroom door, she had actually been extremely relieved.

Summer’s sister was in her morning uniform, wild hot-pink hair arrayed like experimental cotton candy. In the middle of the room, Natalia was sitting backwards in a chair, automatic Dust rifle strapped to her back as she watched the door; a toothpick was sticking from the corner of her mouth. She nudged her partner with a combat boot when they made eye contact.

Sigyn twisted and looked up at her. Her eyes had a tendency to change color, for reasons she did not know. Right now, they were purple. Behind her, the boys had paused, before shuffling cautiously into the room. Raven glanced at the closed door again, before taking a seat cross legged on the floor next to Sigyn, sword in her lap. Tai sighed in relief and flopped onto his bed, while Qrow pulled up another chair besides Natalia.

“How long she been in there?” her brother asked.

“Since before we got here. We had to pick the lock,” muttered Natalia, her short black hair hanging over her eyes. “Which is what we should just go and do again, because _someone_ doesn’t want to kick the door down.”

Sigyn rolled her eyes and huffed. Raven knew she should be concerned that these two in particular had had no compulsion about breaking into their room, but at the moment, couldn’t find herself caring.

“Is this…is this normal?” she asked Sigyn. “Should we just give her space?”

Sigyn was uncharacteristically somber, though she still spoke mostly with her hands.

“No, it, see, the problem is! If she doesn’t talk about it, she just bottles it up! And pretends everything’s fine,” she turned back to the door. “And it just, like, eats at her. Until it comes back as something else.”

Raven considered the situation, studying the locked door. Maybe Summer really just didn’t want to be around people, and they should all mind their own business and fuck off? Then, after some consideration, she realized that’s just how _she_ would process things.

Summer always wanted to be around people. She didn’t get embarrassed about over sharing anything, ever, and probably didn’t know that such a thing was possible. There was no such thing as “too much info”, for her. She had no personal bubble, was always trying to touch when she talked to someone, and if something came into her head, she would try to share that with you immediately. Logic dictated, that even if she was upset or hurt, her first move would be to find people she liked and surround herself with them like a security blanket. So yes, the fact that she was instead trying to hide and isolate herself was concerning.

So the question was, how did they get her to open the door of her own volition? An idea came to her with surprising swiftness.

“Tai?”

The boy looked up from where he was lying, brow furrowed.

“Yea?”

“Do you know…here, come here,” she said, getting up and walking into their kitchenette. After a moment, he trailed after her, a puzzled expression on his tanned face. He watched her, nonplussed, as she started digging through the fridge.

“Do I knoooow what?”

“Um,” she paused, pulling Summer’s remaining tub of cookie dough out from behind the milk. “Do you know how to bake?”

Taiyang stared at her.

“What?” she asked, feeling surprisingly defensive. “She likes cookies. I can’t bake them. So, unless you have a better idea-“

“How do you not know how to bake? It’s cookie dough, you literally put it on a friggin tray.”

She tossed her hands in the air.

“I didn’t get to grow up with some luxury ‘oven’ and ‘electricity’ and ‘baking soda’ or whatever the fuck else is involved with this process ok? Summer always comes out of here looking like she’s on rest leave from the war on cake batter, I assumed it was more complicated!”

He continued to stare before his shoulders shook, and he started laughing; she glared at him, which just made him laugh more.  

“Ok! Hahaha ok, ok! I’m sorry, that you apparently grew up in a cave. Yes, I can put cookie dough on a tray and put in an oven for ten minutes.”

“You’re a dick,” she muttered.

“Yea, but so are you, so we’re even,” he smiled, pulling a worn tray out of a cupboard.

“Also…” she started after a minute.

“Yes?”

“I don’t know, do you think she likes puppies?”

“Dude,” he grinned, rubbing oil on the tray. “Have you met Summer? Of course she loves puppies. I’ll let Yin out in sec.”

Raven watched him space the scoops of cookie dough out, set the oven to three hundred and fifty degrees, and turn on a timer. It was admittedly a very straight forward and simple task. Eyeing the oven suspiciously, she stuck her head back out into the room.

Sigyn was leaning against the door, talking gently; Qrow was sharing his secret flask with Natalia, who was taking a hearty swig. They all gave her odd looks when she reemerged.

“Tai’s making cookies,” she said, shifting her weight to one leg.

Sigyn nodded in approval, a smile twisting her pierced lips. She patted the space next to her on the floor. Cautiously, Raven made her way over and sat down next to the other girl.

Tai came back into the room, pulled Yin out of her pocket-pen and set her on the floor; Yin was still a bit shook up from earlier, so they gave her some water and belly rubs until she was zipping around the room. Sigyn managed to not deafen the puppy or the other teenagers at the sight of her ‘little nubby-stumpers!’, which was an accomplishment in and of itself.

“Hey, Summer?” Raven called through the door after a few minutes of this. She could hear rustling but no response.

“So, we didn’t mean to upset you,” she said. She realized she sounded dangerously awkward, but carried on regardless. “Or, get into a fight – well actually, no, we totally meant to do that. And I’d do it again. But…crap.”

“Heh, butt-crap.”

“Shut up, Tai.”

“Hey, ok, I’ll shut up and you can go burn the cookies, because you are a domestically illiterate cavewoman, how about that?”

Qrow started chuckling from his chair, taking the flask back from Natalia for a swig of his own. Sigyn giggled, a sound she was still instinctively wary of and it nearly made her flinch.

“Anyways, I’m trying to say I’m sorry, if I..or we, or whatever, upset you. Because we weren’t trying to. And I am not good at this, so, would you like to see Taiyang’s puppy? It’s cute.”

For several more, long moments, Raven couldn’t hear anything in the bathroom and sat dejectedly on the carpet, feeling like a failure. She had probably just made things worse, because when it came to other people’s feelings that is what she did best. She was not one whom others sought for comfort, or understanding, or compassion; and when she looked at strangers, she just knew how to find the things that hurt them, and how to twist those raw nerves most effectively when it suited her. She wasn’t like Summer, who could find the secret things that made a person feel special and bring them to light without even trying.

The door cracked open, just a bit. She blinked, surprised, before turning her head hopefully. She could see part of Summer’s outline, leaning against the tiled wall with her hood up. Raven called Yin over to herself, picked her up carefully, and ushered her through the door. In the kitchenette, the timer dinged, and Taiyang unfolded himself to check on the goods.

He came back with a plate piled high with the double chocolate fudge cookies, one of which would probably put her in a sugar coma. Without a word he passed some out to the others, and handed her the plate as he seated himself besides her. The plate would not fit through the door crack, which opened inwards and which she did not want to force; so she picked one up and tentatively handed it through.

Fingers brushed against her own, delicately, and the cookie left her hand. A second later, a hand pushed through the cracked door, palm up. Raven lay another one in her partner’s outstretched hand, and the arm disappeared again. It came back rather quickly. She laughed quietly and placed another in her hand, as the door opened wider.

Summer was sitting cross legged, petting Yin with one hand and shoving a cookie in her face with the other. She still had her hood up, but she could see her eyes peeking out from underneath. Sigyn smiled and scooted into the bathroom with her, settling her battle-skirt as she took the offering of chocolate sugar death with her.

“Hey cutie-pie,” said Sigyn, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Summer slumped against her sister automatically, still eating the cookie.

“Mmlem. Hi,” Summer replied. She sounded stuffy, like she had been crying.

“You know I love you, right?”

Snuffling.

“Yeh.”

“And you know that I’d do anything for you? Including, but not limited to, disposing of a body,” Sigyn smiled, kissing the top of her sister’s head. “Or several.”

Summer snorted.

“Don’t homicide people.”

“Oooh, I won’t.”

Summer pulled her hood down, shooting her sister a skeptical look; her silver eyes were puffy. Taiyang tensed besides her, and sat on his hands.

“Whaaat? I didn’t even get to have any of the fun! They didn’t save any of it for lil ole me, the meanies,” Sigyn glanced at her and Tiayang, winking dangerously. Her eyes had changed from purple to amber.

Summer looked at her teammates, who had the grace to look a bit sheepish.

“I’m sorry,” she said, pulling Yin closer. Raven raised her brow in confusion, a confusion she apparently shared with Taiyang.

“Why are you sorry?” he asked, tone still warm. “Dude. You have nothing to be sorry for! That guy was a walking garbage dump.”

Raven glanced at Qrow and raised her hand; he tossed her the flask without comment, though he was looking at her oddly, as if at an angle he hadn’t seen before until that moment. She flipped him off in thanks, and he returned the gesture; Natalia nodded in appreciation of this, before apparently pulling out a flask of her own and offering it to her brother. He grinned at the huntress, red eyes sparkling.

“I dunno, I just. I know it’s stupid, but I still feel like it’s my fault. I’m the ‘team leader,” she rolled her eyes at that. It was strange to see Summer make truly sarcastic gestures. “I should be able to handle things like that. And normally, I can! Or, I don’t let people get to me! But that guy just said that and I felt so…dirty.”

Raven shifted, deepening her breathing, not letting the past drag her thoughts back to a crate in the dark and ugly, phlegmatic voices and the smell of stale sweat and sour bread; those people were dead now, and she was not. She had been stronger than them, in the end. She took a long sip from the flask, closing her eyes.

“And I know that some people think things like that, I’m not, I’m not that naïve,” Summer continued, struggling. “But I still don’t understand why? It just…I don’t understand, why some humans, some people, think that’s ok?”

That was the thing, though. They didn’t think it was ‘ok’. Deep down, they knew it wasn’t, and fact was that they just didn’t care. They didn’t give a shit, because it didn’t affect them. Raven knew these things, because they were the truest part of humanity’s soul, as she had learned over and over again, and learned to utilize even for herself. But she didn’t say that out loud. Even she wasn’t that artless.

“Summer, some humans are just broken in the head,” said Taiyang. “Maybe they’re born that way, or raised to become that way. But it’s not your job to understand them, because you don’t owe them anything. You don’t owe them your time, your empathy, any of it. And you don’t owe them a justification, either. That guy shouldn’t feel entitled to say those things and think that people should sit there and let him. And now, he’ll think twice before he opens his fucking mouth.”

“Here, here,” hummed Natalia, knocking back her own drink.

The faunus smiled at Tai, a sad but sweet one, and held her hand out. He interpreted that as ‘hold my hand’ more than ‘give me another cookie’, and took her hand in his. A bizarre train of emotions snaked through her brain and heart in that moment, as she looked at her teammates holding hands. She took another sip of Qrow’s rum, curiously.

“So!” Sigyn smooched her sister’s forehead again, as she giggled and squirmed. “Forget that fool! Just look around you! The number of good people in this world far exceeds the bad!”

Her partner sniffed again, but it was offset by a brighter smile, one that grew even bigger when Yin took that as a sign to lick her face. They all sat there for quite some time, nibbling cookies, sipping cheap rum and playing with Yin. Summer eventually rounded the corner emotionally, and was soon laughing and smiling normally again, particularly at Taiyang’s recounting of the beating of Frankie Martinez and Qrow calling Ozpin a cunt to his face. Natalia and Sigyn were both very impressed by this, which her brother let go to his head immediately.

He started recounting some of their past exploits (leaving out the tribe, or anything too illicit, naturally), and embellishing things as he was want to do; Summer had joined them in the room properly, sitting between Sigyn and Taiyang, ears perked as she listened. Raven was still leaning against the wall, smirking occasionally at Qrow’s bullshit and holding a rope that Yin was persistently tugging at.

“So this farmer is chasing us through his fields, right? But his pants are falling down, so he keeps pausing and trying to pull them up, but he won’t actually give up. He’s holding them up and sprinting after us. And finally we reach the corn field,” Qrow was chuckling. She had cracked a smile at the memory. “And he’s yellin up a mess. And I see Raven brake, and go left, and I’m thinking ‘what the fuck is this shit? Don’t just ditch me!’ But eventually I hear this poor schmuck yell and crash, and I look back. Raven had run up around behind him, and when he paused again, she fucking pantsed him and kicked his knees out. So the poor bastard was laying dick in the dirt, ass in the air, hollering the whole time! And then we fuckin booked it!”

The teens were laughing merrily, Taiyang and Summer looking at her delightedly; a warmth was spreading through her chest, possibly from the rum. Her cheeks felt heated. She focused on Yin, who had flopped over and was chewing determinedly on the rope and occasionally her fingers.

Suddenly, an authoritative knock made them all pause, eyes widening. Qrow and Natalia immediately tucked away their flasks with the speed of professionals, and as the door opened Raven made a rapid decision, and stuffed Yin in her blouse. The puppy’s head was sticking up comically, and she tried to pull her jacket around and stick her knees up in such a way that she was concealed. Yin wiggled in protest, and kept thinking it was apparently a game where she needed to lick Raven’s chin.

Professor Arc marched into their dorm room, silver and black armor plating flashing in the morning sunlight that streamed in through the window. The professor’s green eyes flashed around the room before settling on Summer, and her bearing relaxed a little.

“Well, I see they found you.”

Summer shrank between her sister and Taiyang a little. Sigyn narrowed her eyes somewhat.

“Are you ok?” Arc continued, her normally brisk demeanor softening somewhat.

“Yes ma’am.”

Yin wiggled, and Raven crossed her arms over her chest. Taiyang was staring her way fearfully. There was a policy of ‘no pets in the dorm rooms’, though that apparently didn’t extend to the rest of the campus for some reason; and Professor Arc was a notorious stickler for rules.

“Hmm. Well, I’m sorry that happened, Summer. Please be sure to let me know of any further incidents of such a nature. I will be sure to put a stop it,” Professor Arc smiled, surprisingly kindly before turning to the rest of them. “As for the rest of you!”

They all flinched, save Natalia, whose emotional range seemed to only extend from stoic and grimly amused to murderous. Perhaps it was an effect of all the eyeliner.

“If you are feeling the need to ‘educate’ your fellow students, at least have the brains to not do so in the middle of the cafeteria!”

Qrow tilted his head, smiling rakishly.

“Teach, what uh, are you tryin to say?”

 Professor Arc gave him a very unimpressed look.

“I’m saying, Mr. Branwen, to exercise some grey matter and to not get caught next time.”

“Huh. Can take the woman out of Vacuo, but can’t take Vacuo out of the woman, eh?”

“Can’t forget the streets what raised you!” grinned Sigyn, somewhat manically. Summer nudged her sister.

The professor rolled her eyes, but there was still a hint of a smile. It was at this time, that Yin let out a frustrated bark. The room was quiet. Tiayang’s eyes were bugging out of his head.

The puppy pushed her head out between Raven’s arms, and barked again. Arc stared at her. Raven paused.

“Oh. Look at that. My Semblance has finally kicked in,” she said dryly, her cheeks still rosy. “Summoning puppies from my cleavage. Not very practical, I suppose. Oh well.”

There was a tense pause. Summer broke first, nearly toppling over onto Tai in a fit of giggles. The others followed, snickering and trying to cover their mouths. Arc stared for a few more moments before sighing loudly.

“Ms. Branwen.”

“Yes?”

“What did I just say about getting caught breaking the rules?”

Raven set her mouth in a line, doing some quick math. A memory of Taiyang covering for her and Qrow at the naming ceremony came to mind.

“Not to. However, I’m not breaking any rules. This…is my service dog. I have social anxiety. Sooo she’s allowed to be here.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes?”

Arc rubbed her temple, eyes closing.

“Have you registered her yet?”

“…No. But I was going to do that today.”

“Mmhmm. Go see Amosa before the meeting at four thirty and do that, please and thank you. Before you give me a literal Dust damned aneurism.”

Tai shot her a grateful look as Arc turned away, and she winked at him, surprising herself. With a final shake of her head, Professor Arc marched out of the room, muttering under her breath. They waited a few moments after she’d shut the door and walked down the hallway, before collapsing into another fit of giggles, likely spurred by relieved hysteria at nearly getting into trouble again and getting away with it.

Raven relinquished the puppy to her father, who immediately picked her up and cooed at her in baby-talk. Summer was sneaking humorous looks her way, before finally scooting over to her; she pressed a finger against her cheek.

“You’re cheeks are like bright red right now.”

“Rae can’t handle her sauce,” laughed Qrow, pulling his flask back out. “She lights up like Dust fire after a thimble full.”

“That is completely untrue,” she denied. She was lying. That was completely true and she knew it.

“Yea, okaaay,” Qrow droned.

“Hey, be nice,” Summer instructed. “You two are always so sassy to each other! I used to think you didn’t like one another at all.”

“Nah, that’s just how they express affection,” said Taiyang, getting out some kibble for Yin. “Cause they’re emotionally stunted trashpandas.”

“Hey man, fuck you.”

“Awww you DO care.”

Raven snorted in amusement, before leaning back against the wall. Summer was sitting cross legged next to her, a curious expression on her face. She met her eyes and raised a black brow quizzically. She smiled radiantly, and Raven could feel her face getting hot again. There were many downsides to being exceedingly pale, and this was one of them. Sigyn was watching them inscrutably from across the room.

“Hey Raven?”

“…Yes?”

“Thanks.”

“It’s not a big deal. Also, I wouldn’t thank me just yet.”

Summer tilted her head.

“Why?”

“Because you’re getting dragged into this ‘community service’ bullshit with us.”

Her partner laughed, flopping over on the ground next to her.

“No worries! That’ll probably be fun, just wait.”

Raven hummed skeptically. She had her own definitions of fun, and mandatory civil service was definitely not one of them. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be anything too irritating. The fact that Ozpin would be overseeing whatever task was being foisted upon them was concerning; that and their new mentors, whom she hadn’t realized would be this involved in their lives. She glanced down at Summer, was making silly faces at her.

“Yea. Probably.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Focus

Author’s Notes: Lucky thirteen, ya’ll. Thanks for reading this far.

 

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 13

Focus

 

Raven had decided that whomever had come up with the concept of ‘community service’ at Beacon had probably never serviced a community in any form whatsoever; she hadn’t been entirely certain as to what to expect as team STRQ was loaded up onto the sky-ferry, escorted by Professors Ozpin, Murt, and team JADE. At the time, she’d facetiously considered what they would do if they all just made a break for it. James looked like the kind of guy who might shoot at fleeing students or convicts with equal enthusiasm. Apparently, either one counted as desertion in Atlas.

Humor asides, she had plenty of experience with the law and the punishments meted out to those who strained against her rusty fetters; so she had delicately assumed it would be something like picking up trash, or painting over graffiti or something physically taxing. Instead the two teams, both of whom had been studying one another cautiously, were led towards what turned out to be _another_ school. A school for small children.

Said school was in a primarily faunus neighborhood, one that the professors and team JADE were all seemingly frequent visitors of, especially Deidrick. Deidrick was JADE’s own faunus element, a bulky, coffee skinned young man of twenty, with tall kudu horns, tasteful tattoos and amber eyes. He was also apparently going to be her mentor. Considering his great-sword, which could also turn into a bladed whip, she at least hoped she could improve her own swordsmanship and pick up some new skills. If she ever got to actually spar with him, that is. Because at the moment, he was currently covered in screaming hellspawn; they had populated suddenly, dropping from the trees and bursting from the ventilation shafts like tiny, adorable Grimm.

Raven stared at the scene in silent horror, stepping subconsciously closer to Qrow, who was equally unsettled by the enthusiastic horde. Professor Ozpin was giving them both an amused smile, as the Branwen’s tried to use their partners as shields against the tide of little people. Murt laughed at them openly.

“Yeaaa, now you know how we feel! Only these uns don’t have weapons, Dust and teen angst!”

“Murt! Pick me up!” demanded a little girl.

“Ok!” he picked her up by the feet, and she wrapped a lemur tail around his arm, giggling. “How you doin, Melody?”

“Oh you know! Hanging in there!”

Taiyang grinned in approval, laughing. The children became aware of the newcomers, shyness taking temporary hold in the presence of strangers. That lasted for about five seconds. Then they noticed Summer, and swarmed around her.

“Are you a huntress!?”

“Are those swords! And guns? Are those sword-guns!?”

“Your ears look my moms, can I touch them?!”

“I like your cloak, can I touch _it_?!”

Summer, who was in front of her paused at the sudden influx of babbling children, before smiling brilliantly at them.

“Yes, well I mean, I’m training to be a huntress! They are technically sword-guns! If you are gentle, and yes you may!”

Her partner knelt amongst the tiny people, who were immediately fascinated by the ‘big girl’ who was faunus like them and also a huntress. The teachers had come out to greet Professor Ozpin and Murt, shaking their hands; Deidrick was covered in no less than six halflings, two of which were hanging from his horns and giggling. He had a quiet smile on his face.

The other members of JADE and STRQ weren’t ignored by the masses, either. James was kneeling and talking to one serious little boy who seemed to know him. Artemis and Evan were equally besieged by smiling, sniffing faces who were asking a million questions; and Taiyang was pulling non-dangerous items out of the fanny-pack, to the fascination of many. Qrow and Raven managed to escape the majority of the prodding and poking, and came away mostly unruffled.

The teachers looked their way after their exchange with Ozpin and Murt; one woman, with long grey hair and a snow leopard tail, approached them and smiled warmly.

“Hello. I’m Kelsang.”

“Hey.”

“It’s a pleasure.”

“I don’t know if they’ve told you what you’ll be doing,” she said, an impish look in her eyes. “But knowing those two, probably not. So I’ll go ahead and give you an idea. Beacon and South Vale Elementary have an arrangement, where some of the more exemplary older students and students such as, ah, yourselves-“

Qrow snorted and Kelsang’s smile widened.

“Come by twice a week to see the kids, and walk them home.”

Raven and Qrow glanced at each other. They were not a baby sitting service.

“Don’t worry, think of it as an escort mission. You still get to be big, tough huntsmen. Weapons and all.”

“Can I ask why?” asked her brother bluntly.

“Well, things have been very tense, politically,” Kelsang said, tail waving. “The war may be over, yes, but there are still factions who would very much like us to leave Vale for Menagerie. Or for us to not exist all together.”

Raven’s eyes flickered over to her partner, mouth tightening.

“Oh,” said Qrow. “Bastards. Have they really been messing with kids?”

“There have been a few incidents, yes,” Kelsang said sadly. “No deaths, though, fortunately. Especially with your headmaster’s support. People seeing huntsmen walking about our community, the headmaster and his colleagues, seeing faunus accepted into Beacon as equals; it makes a difference.”

She tilted her head in consideration of what the woman was saying. Good will is better than the fear of retribution indeed, the big hypocrite; she smirked anyways. It was a very pointed message to the rest of Vale, she had to give him credit: you need us to live your comfy, safe little lives, so play nice. Or you will regret it.

The headmaster of Beacon Academy had his own tiny audience, though none of which was trying to climb on him. The children were all asking him questions, mostly about becoming huntsmen and Semblances.

“My brother says if I jump off the roof at home, I’ll activate my Semblance! Is that true?!”

“Hmmm. It sounds like your brother just wants to trick you into jumping off your roof.”

She gave her own brother a salty look; she had heard something very similar before, once.

“Awww.”

“However, if you train hard, every day, then it is inevitable that you will find it.”

“But if I wanna be a huntsmen, I have to know my Semblance first!”

“Says who?” asked Ozpin gently. “Beacon has many students who are still seeking their Semblances.”

He nodded at Deidrick and then at herself. She hummed in comprehension. So that was why he had paired them. Having encountered James, she could guess the headmaster had wanted him mentor to Qrow to perhaps instill some discipline in her twin. Little did he know, that that would likely backfire in spectacular fashion. She took a good look at the other two members of JADE. Artemis would mentor Summer, and Evan, Taiyang. She hadn’t yet been able to deduce as to why.

“Welp kiddos!” Murt clapped his hands together, letting them spark. The kids ooohed excitedly. “It’s time to get goin! This lot’s gotta get caught up on their own homework, we can’t keep em out all day!”

“Aww you give them homework too?” Melody asked.

“You’ll never escape homework, Melody!” exclaimed Murt. “Even as a grownup! It just turns into ‘paperwork’ and ‘grading deadlines’!”

Ozpin gave Murt a rather sardonic look, who chuckled merrily.

“Alright, let’s get kickin chickens!”

“I’m not a chicken!”

“I didn’t call you a chicken, goofy-butt! I’m callin them chickens!” Murt pointed at herself and Qrow. The twins glared at their combat instructor, who did not care in the least and continued to grin. “Jimmy, Deidrick, round em up and let’s go!”

Summer and Taiyang swiveled to watch their partners apprehensively. Whether it was because they were being separated, or because the Branwen’s would be alone with a pack of children, Jimantha and Murt, Raven wasn’t entirely certain. To be fair, their concerns were valid.

As they strode away, shepherding a posse of hyperactive half-pints, Raven glanced back at her teammates. They were both engulfed in their own group; Summer had a little girl sitting on her shoulders, while Taiyang was showing Yin to two boys. Ozpin was standing patiently nearby, along with their teammates mentors. As if sensing her scrutiny, the headmaster turned and met her gaze. The hairs on her neck rose, and she turned away quickly, her pace picking up to match her brother’s.

 Murt led the way down the sidewalk, talking and joking with the faunus children. Melody had switched from hanging on Murt, to hanging on Deidrick. The older faunus did not seem to mind, and he apparently did not seem to tire easily either, as he had been hauling munchkins about for the past half hour or so for; she also greatly appreciated that he did not talk too much, or try to assert some kind of perceived authority over her as her new ‘mentor’. He just walked besides her, occasionally answering the peppering of rapid-fire questions from his charges with a low, relaxed voice.

James however continued to try to engage Qrow in conversation, but kept mentioning things that her brother would not find interesting at best or that he would consider obnoxious at worst. Luckily for Qrow, the children seemed to have taken a liking to him for some bizarre reason, and asked him questions that he chose to answer over his so called mentor’s.

“Is that your weapon?”

“Nope, it’s a weed-whacker.”

“Hehe no it’s noooot.”

“Yea it is. Good hedge trimmer too.”

“Do you play video games!?”

“Don’t have any. I’m broke.”

“Whaaaaaat? Then you should go to the arcade! There’s one with free games!”

“He doesn’t have time for video games, he’s gotta hunt Grimm you ding-dong!”

“Hey I didn’t say I don’t have _time_ for video games, I just don’t have the money.”

“When I’m broke, I mow the lawn and my dad gives me some lien! So maybe if you take your weed-whacker to people’s lawns, they’ll pay you!”

“Woah, that _is_ a good idea, kid, maybe you’re on to something.”

Raven smiled as she walked ahead of her brother and his fanclub, listening to all this, before realizing someone was holding her hand. She looked down. A girl, who was maybe seven, maybe eight, and who had tall, white llama ears had taken her hand as they walked; her black hair was braided and put up in a gentle bun and she was wearing a sun dress and converses. Deidrick poked his head around her shoulders and nodded at her new companion.

“Hey Lisa.”

Lisa glanced his way, waved, and went back to looking straight ahead. Murt heard Deidrick and looked over his shoulder.

“Lisa? Girl, you not gonna say hi to me?”

Lisa snorted.

“Huh, ok, well I guess I’m gonna remain the uncontested spitting champion; because you’re too scared to challenge me again.”

Lisa rolled her eyes, smirking.

“Nuhuh! Lisa can spit clean across the playground, and that’s like fifty of Deidrick lying down!”

“That is an interesting unit of measurement, Carlos.”

Lisa had no reply for any of this, but she didn’t let go of her hand. Raven was not sure what she was expected to do, so she just let her hold it. Her experience with children in the tribe was limited; but those kids were not like these, just as she hadn’t exactly been like these when she’d been their age. Primarily because she’d already been a killer. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

The faunus community in Vale lived primarily in the south, close to the perimeter. The streets and buildings were in rougher condition here, and the few vehicles roaming about were all over a decade or three in make; but there was also a lot more life and color compared to some of Vale’s other districts. Food carts and trucks lined sidewalks, hoping to catch the late lunch and early dinner crowds as people got off work, and musicians sat at nearly every corner playing for lien; older men and women would lay out woven blankets and line them with handmade wares for sale, displaying everything from jewelry to weapons. A lot of people had clothing and accents from the various kingdoms, particularly Vacuo.

The kids caught quite a bit of attention, most of it from faunus that they knew, and they all felt compelled to stop and talk whenever the opportunity arose. Raven noted that the huntsmen were some of the only humans in the area, and they were definitely drawing attention; however, it was nothing particularly negative, just a few cautious appraisals.

Jame’s Atlas style battle attire definitely caught the most stares, people doing double takes, ears or tails twitching warily. Murt and Deidrick were familiar enough sights in the area to put the faunus at ease, though, and several locals greeted them warmly by name. One man with jaguar ears stuck his head out of his food-truck and called them all over, before handing out grilled kebabs of meat or vegetables accordingly. Lisa accepted hers quietly, holding it in her free hand as she trotted along besides her.

Eventually they reached the residential area, and began dropping their charges off. Some of the kid’s parents were still at work, but not all; Murt greeted each upon the delivery of their offspring. The parents were generally quite enthusiastic to see them. Melody’s father was working on patching the roof when they stopped by, and his daughter immediately clambered up to see him, laughing as he picked her up and jumped to the ground gracefully.

When they reached Lisa’s home, the girl quietly let go of her hand and primly made her way up the steps to her front door. She paused, and gave them a little wave before going inside. Raven watched the door shut before turning away.

Finally, the huntsmen dropped off the last of their energetic brood and started heading for the closest ferry terminal. Qrow stalked besides her, hands in his pockets. James had decided that now that he no longer had a group of babbling toddlers to hide behind, that he should engage him in small talk once more.

“So why do you want to be a huntsman, Qrow?”

“For the health insurance,” her brother droned.

James sighed, in a manner that was both patient and patronizing at once.

“I’m serious. It’s not a profession a person just choses on a whim. Or it shouldn’t be, anyways.”

“Oh and you know all about this, ah, profession do you? Since you’ve been a professional huntsman for so long?”

Besides her, Deidrick smiled very subtly.

“I’ve experienced enough to have an idea, yes.”

“That’s great, Jimmy.”

“Are you going to answer my question seriously, or keep putting up the tough guy front?”

Oh boy. She smirked to herself.

“Look,” Qrow brushed his hair out of the way irritably. “I dunno what you’re expecting out of this little arrangement. So I’ll be frank. I don’t like you. I think you’re an entitled, militant dick that’s accustomed to having the ‘plebeians’ hop to, to do whatever he wants. You aren’t my partner, and you aren’t my teammate, so I don’t have to learn to like you either.”

Qrow pointed between them, as James eyed him coolly.

“You are not my boss. I don’t see you as someone I need to compare myself to, or strive to be like. And I never fuckin will. So piss off,” Qrow finished, and strode ahead.

James watched him, his face still possessing the stoic mien that he probably practiced in the mirror each morning. He gave a thoughtful hum, his hands behind his back as he kept pace with his teammate. She was grateful that he didn’t try to speak to her instead.

The ride back to Beacon was quiet, and awkward, but she supposed it could have been worse; no one got into any arguments anyways. Despite the evening crowds, there were no incidents or drama of any sort. She had noticed a group of humans at the southern ferry terminal, who had given them some very nasty looks; however, a sneer from herself and a manic smile from Murt had sent them back to minding their own business.

The campus was mostly still when they returned, as most students were eating dinner or running drills in the gym. Raven managed to dismiss herself, feeling particularly drained from the turmoil of the day and just needing some time on her own; Qrow gave her a wink as she sidled off, and he went his own way. Neither of them said goodbye to their so-called mentors.

She wandered over the grass, found a tree that was slowly changing to its autumn colors, and sat beneath it, looking up through the branches at the sky. She just wanted things to go smoothly; to fly under the radar, get what she needed, and get back to living her life. However, what she wanted and what she did apparently did not always match up.

She was beginning to notice that the situations she kept putting herself in were often because of a certain faunus; well, no, not exactly. Summer was not responsible for Raven’s actions and to blame her for her own idiocy would not be reasonable. Yet, she knew if she’d never met her, Ozpin would probably barely even know who she was. She’d be safe, or at least as safe as one could be in such a situation. Then again, she may have never passed the entrance exams and gotten into the school to begin with. It’s not like she would have tried to help anyone else, besides Qrow; and it was unlikely that anyone else besides Summer would have tried to partner themselves with someone like her. 

A frown settled on her face as she watched the clouds drift by, trying to process what was going on in her head. Typically, she was a very logical person, and she approached her own emotions with one or two strategies: analyze the hell out of them until they were safely cataloged and understood, or in the event that that failed, ignore them completely. Right now, though, neither strategy was working; because what she was feeling was not something she could catalog and understand, but it also refused to be ignored.

An image of Taiyang and Summer holding hands floated across her mind, followed by Summer covered in paint and beaming, followed by Tai holding up Yin, followed by- she shook her head. Too much at once. Grass fluttered in the breeze around her, and she absentmindedly pulled a stalk loose and played with it. 

“Well this is pretty.”

She nearly jumped, but by the grace of Dust did not. Seated next to her was the Morrigan; or her projected image, anyways. The woman was not wearing her helm at the moment, her stormy eyes accentuated by the black paint streaked across them as she stared out over the campus.

“Morrigan,” she greeted respectfully.

The leader of the Branwen tribe had one knee propped up, the other leg stretched out. Her black and grey pants had Grimm matter splattered across them.

“This what you’ve been doing the whole time?” she asked dryly. “Sitting on your ass?”

Raven huffed.

“Of course not. We’ve learned a great deal already.”

“Mmhm,” she hummed. “And what have you learned, Rae?”

Eager to please, but not eager to let that show, Raven crossed her arms and leaned back casually against the bark of the tree.

“Well, to start with, I’ve picked up quite a few strategies that should be more than helpful. Qrow has improved in group combat, and is learning to use his Semblance instead of letting his Semblance use him. I’ve discovered that huntsmen are afraid to hunt alone, and believe that they are weaker when they aren’t in a pack. I think we can use that against them. And I believe that the headmaster at Beacon is not what he appears to be.”

The Morrigan’s demeanor was unreadable as she cleaned the Grimm matter from her fingernails an ocean away.

 “You believe? Why?”

“Instinct. There’s something….wrong, there. I’m not sure what.”

“I see. And you’ve been around him enough to develop these instincts, hm?”

She paused, mouth shutting. The Morrigan waited, still cleaning her nails.

“There have been a few incidents. My fault, not Qrow’s.”

“Oh?”

She winced.

“Nothing serious.”

The Morrigan folded her knife and fixed her with an even look.

“Raven. If something goes tits up out there, we can’t get to you. You understand this.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know what you’ve been doing to get his attention, but you _have_ to be smart. Use it to your advantage if you can, but don’t be a fuckin idiot about it. I’ve heard plenty of stories about Ozpin. All of the other huntsman academies, and their headmasters? They answer to that man. He’s like their king, only he hides behind obfuscating bullshit,” she said, her voice low and rough. “Let that sink in. He is the king of the huntsmen; that means he is one of, if not the, most powerful people on Remnant. And he’s still practically a boy. You don’t rise up that fast, that easily by playing by the rules. Do not cross him, do you understand?”

 She nodded, recalling earlier in the day how when she’d met his gaze she’d felt a thrill of fear; and she’d left her teammates with that…person. She was no longer surprised that she felt a bit of guilt about that.

“I won’t.”

The Morrigan looked back out at the campus, the sky purpling overhead as the sun started to dip below the horizon. Raven realized that it was the middle of the night in Anima, nearing early morning. 

“Alright. You look healthy at least, that’s good.”

Raven smiled, feeling pleased.

“Don’t forget what I said, though,” the older woman instructed. “You’ve got a good head. Use it. Or you’ll wind up dead.”

“I know.”

 With that, her image faded away into shadow, and then nothing at all. Raven stared at the spot where her chieftain had been, before gathering herself up and standing. She needed to stay focused on what mattered. She let the stalk of grass fall from her fingers as she left the tree behind, the evening settling around her as the sun finally dropped out of the sky.

 

 

 


	14. First Raid

Author’s Notes: Meet the Branwen tribe. Also, listening to the Witcher 3 soundtrack kinda sets the mood.

 

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 14

First Raid

 

_Six years before Beacon…_

Tension buzzed in the air, like electrified wire, coiling between the members of the Branwen tribe. Their scouts had yet to return, and night was falling soon; people busied themselves with prep work and other tasks, going over plans and sharpening extra weapons. By the scarred tree next to her and her brother’s tent, Raven practiced her forms, focusing intently on her footing, her strikes, her breathing; over and over and over again.

Today would be the first raid she had ever been allowed to go on, and it would be led by the Morrigan herself. This one was extremely important, for two reasons: they were robbing the town of their Dust stores, and they were rescuing captured members of the tribe. Failure was not an option, because their continued survival relied on the success of both.

Raven slashed the air fiercely. She wanted her form to be perfect, her strikes to be efficient and deadly; she wanted, needed, to be an asset. Qrow had his Semblance, which they had used to their advantage on raids already. Her own continued to allude her for now; regardless, the Morrigan had still requested that she accompany them.

Shouts at the gates caught her attention, and she pushed sweaty bangs from her eyes. The scouts had returned, riding in on patchwork armored motorcycles and horseback. The lead man, a deer faunus called Goat, leapt off his ride and rushed into the chief’s tent. Raven appraised the other scouts; they had seen combat, though she wasn’t sure if it was human or Grimm.

After taking a damp cloth to her face, and a few good swigs from her water-skin, Raven sheathed her sword and stalked through the camp. Familiar faces glanced her way; the Branwen’s were not a people that others would consider pretty, or kind hearted, but over the past few years they had become her true family. Some of them had been born to this life, and some had been forced into it from various walks of life. However, all of them were wary of the kingdoms and their laws, and the huntsmen that served them; and for good reason.

One woman was applying war-paint to her fellows, a greasy, waterproof substance that doubled to conceal too pale skin in the dark as well as intimidate; her tanned head was shaved and tatted, and she was decked in frightful armor. She saw her looking at them and immediately flipped her off with a black stained hand.

Almost like a chain reaction, Raven and anyone near her casually raised their middle fingers in kind; the woman’s face contorted in a sneer, but there was a playful twinkle in her eyes.

“Look at this little shit. Actin like she’s gonna go out there and bag her a huntsman,” said Breana, grinning at her. She had dipped her hands back into the paint, red this time. “How you gonna go out there, little bird, with no damn face paint?”

“We paint her face, and they gonna think she’s a hobgoblin,” laughed Allana next to her, her scar crinkling under her paint as she smiled.

“Good, she needs all the help she can get, little twiggy. C’mere, Rae. When I’m done, you’ll be giving people nightmares for a week.”

“Pssh. The only nightmares people will be having is from your armpit stank,” replied Raven, folding her arms proudly.

“Ooooh hahaha!” Allana chortled, slapping a broad knee. “She gotcha, Bre.”

“Girl! Get your butt over here!” snapped Breana. Raven cautiously approached her and got a, considerably gentle, smack to the head before she was ‘encouraged’ to sit down.

“Honestly, sassy motherfucker,” grumbled Breana as Allana continued to snicker at her. “I’m trynna help your dumb ass, you are paler than a ghost on a snow field. The guards will light you up.”

Raven pouted for a moment, but came to accept her fate as calloused hands brushed over her eyes, cheeks, and arms. Breana inspected her work, nodding and grinning darkly before handing her a small mirror.

“Checkit, little bird.”

Raven’s eyebrows raised as she stared into the mirror; her crimson eyes were sharply accentuated by the black, marroon and red swipes that covered her face. She looked like she had covered her hands in blood and Grimm matter and wiped it across her face. She gaped before smiling.

“Cool.”

“Riiight? You gonna put _the fear_ in some soft boys and girls tonight.”

“Honestly, RaeRae, I think it’s an improvement. You should just wear that all the time,” said her brother’s voice.

Raven turned to glower at her twin. He did not have any face-paint on at the moment, and looked like he had just woken up from a nap; his brand new scythe was strapped to his back. Even in its sword form, it was nearly taller than he was.

“Oh don’t laugh, boy, you’re next,” Bre patted the upturned stump next to her. “Plant yo nonexistent, prepubescent ass right there.”

Qrow shrugged and took a seat beside her; she stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out in return, until Bre started dabbing swaths of murky black across his brow. Breana was putting the finishing touches on her brother’s war-face when a stirring fluttered throughout the camp, people turning to face the chief’s tent. Raven’s head popped up eagerly.

The Morrigan and her advisors had exited finally; the many campfires sent shadows dancing across them and the scattered tents, like dark spirits. The sky was turning red as the sun set. The Branwens waited attentively.

“Tonight decides many things for us!” shouted the Morrigan. She was wearing her Nevermore helm, and full battle gear, katanas at her sides. “We need Dust to live, and we need our healers to live! Without either, we are food for the Grimm and prey for the huntsmen! The outcome of this raid determines which we will become: hunters or the forever hunted!? Personally, I know I’d rather die than accept the latter!”

A man howled exuberantly behind them. Boots were beginning a rhythmic stomping on the hard-packed soil of the camp.

“The benevolent township of Lhasa has pissed me off for the last time! They have our people! So who is  coming with me to fucking get them back!?”

An exuberant yelp went up, and suddenly people were taking up the cry, a hair raising sound that thrilled her to her core. It was the scream of wild things, of defiance, of wolves and all things free and unfettered. There were drums, the revving of engines, last minute orders and then everyone was moving; Raven and Qrow shared excited glances, waiting for their turns.

“Little birds!” yelled Breana, heading for her own bike. “You two are with me and Allana! Let’s go!”

She followed after her elders, shooting a look at the Morrigan and her attendants one last time. She wanted to be in the thick of the action with them, but understood that for now, it was wisest to do as she was told. The other two women were competent fighters, but their usual task was to cause a distraction. Setting fires to outlying buildings to draw the guards away or into a trap, pulling the majority of the enemy forces away from where they would actually strike. Often, Qrow would be sent in as a crying child or urchin; then his Semblance would have a chance to bring down the guards luck, so they could start picking them off at distance and no one would be the wiser. But not today. However, they still needed to keep her brother away from the majority of their own forces to prevent ‘friendly fire’.

The majority of the tribe would ride their bikes and horses until they reached the town’s perimeter, before going quiet, creeping in and waiting for their signal. Breana, Allana, and a few other riders would attack a string of homes on the far-side of the town to draw all guards and any huntsmen, raising as much hell as possible; in the event of Grimm, they would disappear back into the forest, or lead the monsters through the town to cause more chaos.

As they rode, Raven and Qrow hanging onto the backs of the older bandits, they kept an eye out for any surprises. Qrow fired his weapon at a few small Nevermore that fell from the darkening skies in puffs of black. The motorcycles headlamps were on, yellow beams lighting up the way for the horseback riders behind them; deep in the woods, a Beowolf howled in celebration. Raven settled closer to Breana, the scent of motor-oil, metal and leather the woman’s permanent bouquet. They were comforting smells at this point.

After nearly an hour, their party stopped, conferring quickly. They didn’t have scrolls to communicate with the rest of the tribe; but they had other means to coordinate, such as Semblances and even brick sized walkie-talkies. Breana spoke into her radio quickly, relaying what they were about to do and getting the go ahead. Permission was granted swiftly, and they revved their engines. Allana lit some torches and passed them out to herself, Qrow, and the three men riding with them.

“Aight, boys and girls, let’s get it,” she smiled, turning her bike towards the town.

“Eeeeeyyyeeet!” yelped one the horseback riders, lifting his torch. The others took up the cry, making as much noise as possible.

Raven held her torch as the motorcycle roared ahead. They had oil soaked rags in bag as well, to help encourage the flames. Their targets loomed out of the darkness, but before them were the watchtowers with a few armed guards; as they roared out of the night, Qrow stood up behind Allana, aimed his pistol, and shot an explosive Dust round right into the tower window of the first one. Behind him, another man did the same to the other tower, weaving to avoid the few measly arrows that shot off before the tower caught light.

Lhasa did not have walls that enclosed the entire township. There was the inner sanctum that was encircled with brick and mortar structures that people could fall back to; but on the outskirts there were only the watchtowers, a few spike fortifications, and moats that the guards could set fire to incase of Grimm attack. It was these oily moats that they were going to take care of, so their people could get closer to the town proper, while they whooped and hollered to attract the guards.

Raven held her breath as they sped towards the draw bridge, which was cradled betwixt two more watchtowers. The black moat spread out on either side, snaking around the town protectively like one half of a King Taijitsu. The town’s guards were already ready to ignite the moat as they approached, but were waiting until the bridge was up all the way.

“Hang on, little bird!” whooped Breana, gunning it for the bridge. Hanging from her saddlebags were several containers of amber liquid. As they ramped up the raising bridge, Raven dropped them into the water; when the torches from the guard towers hit the moat, they sizzled out instead of bursting into fire.

Bre’s Semblance allowed her to turn water into oil, and vice versa. She could charge a medium with her Semblance’s ability to have the same effect; so now, Lhasa’s moats were effectively useless. She whooped again as they landed on the other side, followed by Allana, Qrow and the other riders. They sped for the nearest houses, screaming like demons. Warning bells began to echo throughout the town.

Dust fire cracked around them, bullets and arrows striking the cobbles as they wove. They neared the first home, and Raven tossed the torch as well as a container of black liquid; the liquid splattered across the doorstep and the fire ignited instantly, blue and white blazing hungrily. Then they were moving onto the next one, and then the next. Villagers were shouting, and figures were running in the dark.

“Ok Raven, get ready, here they come,” said Breana, doing donuts to draw the yelling figures. “Have that sword out, girl.”

She drew her blade with no name, its coating red as was appropriate for the occasion. A bullet came their way, and with aura fueled speed she blocked it. Breana sent a volley of bullets back in answer; so far there were no huntsmen.

Further down the street, Qrow and Allana were doing the same; her brother had even dismounted, and was twirling through the figures, scythe in hand. Breana screeched her tires and turned toward a crowd of guards who were trying to set up a firing line; a shield popped up where a wind-screen might have been previously, and they ducked behind it as they barreled towards the villagers, taking pot-shots.

Raven swept her sword out, catching anything and anyone that did not get out of the way; the Dust ignited, and one man caught fire, screaming as he rolled on the ground. In the woods, Beowolves were howling, drawn by the scent of fear and anger. Breana turned again and raised her sawed off shotgun, shooting a Dust round into the air that exploded brilliantly overhead. She fired again.

“Alrighty, that should do!” the woman hooted, flames dancing behind her.

“Bre, move!” came a shout. The bandit looked up as a wave of force slammed into the motorcycle. Raven cried out as they were knocked over and sent skidding across the ground, aura’s activating to spare them most of the damage.

Raven hit her head, and saw stars; but with her aura, she didn’t manage to scalp herself at least, and got to her feet in an adrenaline fueled haze. Her eyes fell on the huntsman who had knocked them over.

He was tall, lean, and wore a wide brimmed hat over lank, dark hair. His facial hair was rough and scraggly, and a long, tailed overcoat drug across the cobbles behind him. In the firelight, Raven could see one eye peering savagely out at her; a chain weapon spun loosely in one hand, attached to the metallic stump of his right arm. She did not take her eyes off him, even when she spotted Breana laying on the ground in her periphery. Despite her fear, she coolly brought her sword to bear before her, trying to ignore her shaking fingers.

“You sonofabitch!” snarled Allana, wheeling towards him.

Allana popped a wheelie and raised her spear, which sparked with Dust. The huntsman barely acknowledged this new threat; he moved so fast, Raven could barely even follow, and snatched the spear from the air. His chain weapon shot out like a whip and took the woman’s head off in a spray of blood and brain matter; her aura sizzled uselessly as her body slumped and fell from the bike as it veered off and crashed.

She could feel her limbs going numb from shock; the huntsman reeled his chain arm back in, the blood coated links slithering over the stones as he turned his head back to her. Subconsciously, she had positioned herself between him and Breana, who still hadn’t moved.

“Get,” he spat, glaring at her. Exhaling slowly, she settled into her fighting stance and grimaced back.

“Lil girl. I said. Get.”

She did not get. Whether it was because she was too scared to run, or because she actually wanted to fight him, she did not know. His eye narrowed, and he bared his teeth. The attack came suddenly, with no warning, and it nearly took her head off too. The chain whipped and snapped in the air as she ducked away; she realized she would have to get in close to fight him, because right now his range far exceeded her own.

Weaving as she’d been taught, she dashed in close, blade striking against the chain that he had held up to parry her; she spun away, and slashed at his stomach, then his thighs. He continued to block her, and then a boot came up and kicked her full in the chest; her aura lit up red, the field protecting her as she was shoved back.

She flipped over the chain that swung low, sparking along the rocks; pushing off the ground, she landed on a shop’s overhang in a crouch. The spiked fist that hung on the chain’s end punched through the air and struck the wooden slats next to her, sending splinters showering into the air. She leapt to the next overhang, flipped over the huntsman’s head, landed and struck at his exposed torso; his aura ignited white, catching the blade. She pulled away as he brought his chain back around.

She jumped again as the chain whip-cracked through the air; she was fortunately a small target, and fairly quick. However, she knew she could not fight this man forever. She would either need to finish the fight quickly, or get away.

As if sensing her intentions, the huntsman feinted; as she moved to dodge away, he shot left instead of right and the chain wrapped around her torso with crushing strength. Crimson eyes widened as he swung her ferociously into the building; fortunately, it was not brick but thin wooden slats that she crashed through.

 Her aura sizzled over her skin as she whimpered in pain; the huntsman loomed through the hole in the wall, beady eye catching the firelight. He spun his weapon, but suddenly, a scythe blade tore through the darkness and pulled him out into the night.

“Get away from her!” Qrow snarled.

Raven clambered to her feet unsteadily, shook herself and darted back outside. Her brother was facing off against the huntsman, scythe fully extended as the older man leapt to his feet acrobatically; the huntsman didn’t hesitate again, and sent an explosive punch at her twin. The scythe twirled, wrapped the chain, and Qrow looked her way in silent communication.

As the huntsman tried to pull his arm-chain loose, Raven sprinted in, an angry sneer splitting her face; her blade swept against the back of the man’s thighs, Dust igniting. She struck again, and again, and again, Dust exploding with every hit. The huntsman growled, his coat catching flame despite his aura; and then suddenly, she tripped on absolutely nothing.

Qrow’s face widened in comprehension and horror, and the world seemed to slow down. Raven face planted, and as she rolled onto her back, the huntsman brought a boot up and stomped down. Her aura caught the strike, but the cobbles around her exploded outwards from the force of the impact. For the second time that night, she saw stars, and this time she nearly blacked out.

“RAVEN!”

The boot came up again. Blood was running down her nose. She tried to bring her sword up. A gunshot rang out, striking the leg.

Breana was kneeling, her shotgun raised as she squinted at the huntsman. A bloody laceration curved over her shaved head, blood mixing with her face-paint. The huntsman’s leg had blossomed open, a chunk of meat having been blown from it; he cursed murderously, and Raven took her chance, shoving her blade up into his inner thigh.

He howled, and she tore her sword away as she rolled over the ground. Qrow twined the chain closer, reeling the stumbling huntsman in tightly, who was spitting and cursing blackly. Taking a deep breath, Raven focused all her energy and jumped, bringing her blade straight down into his back as she landed on him with all her force. The sword ignited, piercing through his aura and torso, before exploding.

She fell off in exhaustion, panting desperately.

“Hoolly shit, little birds,” mumbled Breana, staggering over to them. She kicked the body with a boot, nodded, and spat bloodily on it. “You did bag a huntsman. Good job. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

She paused, taking a regretful look at her dead friend, before her brown eyes widened.

“The fuck you do to Marlin, cunt?!”

“I’m going to wear your guts like a feather boa, you bandit whore!”

Raven faced the voices, crimson eyes rounding fearfully. Two more huntsmen had arrived amongst the chaos. Qrow was helping her to her feet, talking quickly.

“We need to go, we need to go right now-“

“You not goin anywhere!” roared the one on the left. He clapped his hands, and a ring of metal spikes erupted from the ground, caging them in with the rabid huntsmen. “Because these’re goin right up your arsehole!”

Breana sneered, putting herself between the kids and the two men before them. Raven had no doubt how this was going to end; shaking, she recoated her blade in Dust and lifted it, sweating running down her face.

A shadow blacked out the sky, and she looked up. The biggest Nevermore she’d ever seen was soaring overhead, screaming into the night. Breana didn’t so much as twitch her head upwards, but a savage grin broke out over her face, much to the huntsmen’s confusion.

An inky shadow dropped from the beast, into the heart of the iron circle in a crouch. Twin katanas were displayed in each hand, both coated in green Dust. Raven gaped before smiling fiercely, her fear diminishing.

The Morrigan stood between her people and the huntsmen, both of whom were eyeing the newcomer with some apprehension. She tilted her head, her mask’s eye-slits inspecting the scene. Her braids tinkled and chimed in the wind.

“Wut, you want some too, cunt?” barked one of the huntsmen. He was the one who could control the spikes; quietly, she started flanking the chieftain, sword drawn. Qrow circled right, and Breana took up behind her.

The Morrigan seemed to consider what he’d said, before nodding her pale mask slowly. Yes, she did indeed “want some”. The other huntsman grimaced, lifted his axe, gave his partner a look and ran forward.

 Dust cartridges spun in the weapon, and steam poured out in heated jets as he swung at the Morrigan; with lazy grace she swiped at him, her Dust activating and sending a powerful wave of wind at him and his companion. As he was knocked back towards his own metal spikes, the Morrigan darted in, the green Dust spirals in her cloak lighting up with her aura; she sped forward in a gust of wind, startling the huntsman. Then she was everywhere.

The Branwen’s chieftain could project copies of herself, mirages; she could control who saw them, and could even project her image to other side of the world if she was reaching out to someone she knew. She could see through their eyes, and they could speak as well. In battle, she used her Semblance to confuse and terrify her enemies. These two huntsmen were not immune such tactics apparently, as their attacks quickly becoming disjointed and confused; she wove and dashed amongst them, using the air Dust in her cloak and her weapons to increase her speed, buffer, and leap about in ways that would normally be impossible.

The twin’s and Breana mostly tried to stay out of her way, providing support where they could; she was a blur on the battlefield, impossible to keep track of amongst her copies. Qrow and Breana took shots at the huntsmen when opportune, and Raven occasionally darted in when one was knocked to the ground or vulnerable to get in a few rapid attacks before leaping back.

Finally, the huntsmen with the metal-spike Semblance roared and started sending spires wildly at the Morrigan; Breana pulled both her and Qrow back, trying to protect them from the insane onslaught of screeching metal. Occasionally, one of the Morrigan’s copies would be hit, and disappear, only to return. The huntsmen were growing frustrated, and in their lack of self-control, made a fatal mistake.

The axe-wielder struck one of her copies, steam exploding everywhere; but in so doing, he blinded himself. The Morrigan swept down from above, billowing through the white cloud; her swords slashed, his aura finally broke, and she took his head off in a fountain of blood.

The metal-spire man howled in fear and grief. The spikes tried to swarm their leader, but she was already gone into the cloud again, mixing with her copies.

“GRrrraaWhore! I’ll fucking kill you!”

Raven and Qrow crouched, ducking as spires branched and splintered throughout the enclosure. Breana loaded her shotgun and waited where she was kneeling. A spike had pierced her leg, and she could no longer move.

Suddenly, an image was pinned and Raven felt her heart stop; it didn’t disappear. The huntsmen yelled in victory, raising his hands as he turned his back to them, and Bre shot, taking his knee out as his aura broke. His yell turned into a shriek as he toppled, lopsided, and the image that had been pinned melted away.

The Morrigan appeared from the forest of metal spikes, like Death’s own shadow; he was sobbing, and cursing her. She didn’t pause to listen. Combining her katanas into their single form, she shoved the blade through the back of his head and out his mouth.

Pulling the weapon free with a slick pop, the Morrigan turned from the dead huntsmen as the metal spikes melted like liquid mercury all around them; Breana hissed in pain, the spike that had pinned her own leg dissolving. Raven went to her. Bre’s aura was doing its best to heal her, but it would still take time; and the town was in utter chaos around them.

“Little bird, you gotta book it,” the tribeswoman said, sweat beading on her forehead. Raven shook her head stubbornly as Qrow came up beside her. Breana scowled and opened her mouth to argue with her.

“Martyrdom won’t be necessary,” said the Morrigan, approaching them. “The others are coming now.”

“Yea? They got em?”

She nodded her helmed head, and knelt, tying a bandana tightly around her leg to stem the blood loss.

“Thanks, Nwyfre.”

“No glory in death for you, Breana. Better luck next time,” the chief said, her tone grimly humorous.

“You piece of shit,” she laughed roughly. “This was my chance!”

The twins exchanged looks. A shout caught their attention, and the Branwen’s turned; other members of the tribe were riding up, five of which were the rescued healers. One man leapt from his bike, sprinting to the fallen tribeswoman and set to healing her, cursing her stupidity as she laughed at him.

Another of the rescued healers was a handsome woman with long ginger hair, whom Raven knew as Ciara; she hopped of a bike and ran to them as well. The Morrigan stood, facing her as she removed her helm. Her face was shrouded by her plastered hair, and black ink striped over grey eyes set in an angular face.

Ciara threw her arms around her, careless of the blood and sweat, and kissed her amongst the chaos and the sounds of the town burning to the ground. Nwyfre, a woman of few smiles, grinned as she kissed her back. The moment was over quickly, as the tribe gathered.

Nwyfre gave her love a relieved look, before appraising the dying town of Lhasa, her smile turning dark.

“Well. I don’t think they’ll be bothering us again, do you?”

The tribe yelped, joyous to be reunited with their loved ones and at the huge cache of Dust they had pillaged; Raven sighed, happy but completely exhausted, when a gloved hand rested on her shoulder. Nwyfre was giving her a serious, but not unkind, look as she nodded to the dead huntsman.

“You do that?”

Suddenly a bit bashful, she mumbled “me n Qrow”.

“She was like a Dust damned honey-badger!” laughed Bre as her healer friend cursed her to be still. “I’ve never seen anything like it!”

The Morrigan tilted her head in consideration, before ruffling her hair.

“Good work.”

They rode back to the camp in mass, taking the long way to dodge incoming Grimm, and singing and yelling all the while; the entire time, Raven felt like she was soaring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Where the Wild Things Are

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 15

Where the Wild Things Are

Part 1

 

Their third month at Beacon was their busiest yet, and sped by before she’d even the time to process it. Between their classes, their many ‘extracurricular activities’, training regimen, and mandatory mentorship hours, team STRQ barely had time to get homework done; let alone get into any more trouble.

 Raven was pretty sure that was the whole idea to begin with. You can’t raise a ruckus if you’re completely exhausted. The good news was that they seemed to have fallen from their status as chief troublemakers for a little while, allowing teams BBLK and ARSN to take their place in the spotlight. Yet at this pace, she felt like a hamster on a wheel; and exams were right around the corner.

They would also be going on their first actual missions that Saturday. Nothing too hard for freshmen, but it would at least be an excuse to get away from their other responsibilities for a while. That and she needed to get back out into the ‘real’ world for a bit; she felt like she was losing her edge, and that just wouldn’t do.

It wasn’t that her martial skill was slipping. Quite the opposite. Between her bouts with Deidrick, the other teams in Professor Arc’s class, and their own team drills, Raven had never been a better fighter; every night she trudged back into the dorm, bruised and aching from pushing herself.

No, the edge she was losing was in regards to other people and the environment she found herself submerged in. She didn’t always sleep with her sword within reach anymore. Taiyang had commented on it finally, asking if she believed he and Summer were going to jump her with socks and soap-bars in the middle of the night; he had been teasing, of course, but at the same time seemed legitimately curious about the answer. Summer, who had witnessed her first few sleepless weeks, and therefore knew how on edge she had actually been around them, was strangely quiet on the matter. So Raven had played it off, saying it was just how she had been raised.

Other little things had been sneaking into her behavior, or slipping away in the dark, that she hadn’t noticed immediately. She didn’t always get dressed in the bathroom or where she could watch the doors anymore. One time, Summer had come into the room and she hadn’t even noticed until she turned back around; the other girl had looked just as startled as she had felt, and upon seeing the strange look on Raven’s face, had apologized profusely. Raven hadn’t been angry, just bewildered at her own thoughtlessness; the fact that her partner fled with an oddly strangled look to her countenance had also been bizarre.

Another time, when Taiyang and Qrow were being held up by their mentors and team JADE, she had taken it upon herself to take Yin out for a walk. She could say it was because she thought the corgi puppy was entertaining, or admittedly cute, but that wasn’t the only reason why she did it. She’d done it because Tai wouldn’t get much sleep at all, if he came back late and then had to take Yin out.

 He had been gob-smacked by this when he got back to the room, though not so much as Qrow, who stared as if she’d been replaced by a doppelganger. She justified herself by saying he was annoying and childish when he was tired, which he accepted. Her brother, however, had kept sneaking looks at her until she flipped him off.

There were other instances that were equally inexplicable to her. Whenever the gerbil wheel that was currently her life seemed to lag or stall out, certain moments from the past several months would be drawn to her attention; as if insisting that she take the time to process them.

However, she didn’t know how, because she didn’t know what it was about them that was bothering her. It was legitimately irritating. She was beginning to get desperate enough try talking to her twin about it; then she’d remember that that was a terrible idea and come to her senses.

So it was that when the weekend of their first mission arrived, team STRQ rallied their energy as best they could, grabbed their very light packs and stumbled sleepily to the auditorium. Other teams were gathering, in various states of awareness; team ARSN looked legitimately hungover, with Reinhardt praying to any gods that cared to listen and Natalia carrying an unconscious Sigyn over her shoulders grimly. As she passed, Qrow winked at her and smiled brightly. She smirked and rolled her eyes. Summer prodded her sister’s corpse in concern.

OBSN seemed awake and prepared for whatever lay ahead, like the assholes that they were; while BBLK looked like the walking dead, save Barty, who probably never slept due to all the fucking cocaine he railed each and every day. The leader of team BBLK was buzzing around to the other teams, greeting each of the leaders and his friends, while peppering them with questions.

“GoodmorningSummer!” he said in one breath, inhaling expresso from his mug. She wondered if he would actually be able to make any coffee out in the wilderness, and what would happen to him if he couldn’t access his drug of choice. At the moment, she was feeling uncharitable, and hoped the consequences of withdrawal would be painful.

“Good morning, Barty!” Summer said, just as enthused.

“AreyouasexcitedtobehuntingGrimmagainasIam?” he asked.

“I fucking doubt it,” Raven muttered, slumping in her chair.

Summer nudged her with an elbow gently, and she practically flopped over.

“Ignore her, she’s not a person yet. The summoning spell has to run its paces,” her partner smiled. She glared at her in betrayal, but stayed lounging across the other chair.

“Iunderstandcompletely. Becca is almost never a person at any time of the day, ever,” Barty said, shooting an apprehensive look over his shoulder. His partner was sitting in a chair with the rest of BBLK, arms crossed; she didn’t bother looking their way.

“Yeaaa. How’s, uh, how’s that going for ya, Barty?” Taiyang asked, crossing his hands behind his head.

“Itistrying. It is very, very, trying, Taiyang,” Barty said darkly, frowning as he adjusted his glasses. “But! I shall persevere. She has good attributes, when she cares show them.”

“Hey, that sounds familiar,” Tai laughed.

“Fuuuuck off,” drawled Qrow, his feet propped up as he closed his eyes.

“That’s just how he says ‘I love you, my friend’, in jackassese.”

“I thought he said that by trying to take your head off with a scythe?” asked Summer slyly. She was in a weirdly teasing mood. Or perhaps she had been surrounded by unadulterated snark for too long.

“Oh that? That’s just, ya know, guys. It’s a guy thing,” Tai waved his hand.

“Hooow?” Summer asked.

“Well, two dudes aren’t getting along, and then one of them punks the other’s sister and then they fight. And then they get over it, and eventually become bros! That’s how that works!” Taiyang said. “It’s code.”

Summer stared at him skeptically.

“It is!”

“That’s really, weirdly specific,” she said. “So, if you punk my sister, and I try to fight you and beat your butt, then do we not become friends…because I’m a girl?”

“Wha- no, Summer, you’re missing the point.”

“No I’m not, you’re just making a shitty point.”

Raven giggled. It was a very quiet, half-awake giggle; but Summer’s ears flicked towards her and she smiled.

“It isn’t a shitty point. You just, Barty, help me out here,” asked Taiyang, glancing at the green haired boy. Barty blinked owlishly.

“What was the question?”

“When two guys don’t like each other, and then get into a fight, don’t they generally become friends afterwards?”

“…I have no context for this.”

“DAMNIT Barty,” sighed Tai, shaking his mop of hair. “It’s a thing, just take my word for it. Normal people know about it.”

“Normal people, huh?” droned Qrow, his eyes still shut. “And you’re including yourself in that statistic?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m literally the most normal person here,” Tai insisted, holding up his hand. “I have a social life, I walk my puppy, I skateboard and play sports, I can talk to other people without stabbing them-“

“You wear a fanny-pack that’s a doorway to several portable dimensions where you store all sorts of weird-ass shit,” Raven retorted. “And you wear your socks inside out before washing them.”

“And you want a soul-patch,” said Summer. “Tai, normal people don’t want soul-patches.”

“You make constant shitty-puns and dad jokes, even though you aren’t a dad. I think it’s some sort of identity crisis.”

“And you do self-affirmations where you think I can’t hear you, but I totally can-“

“OK. OK I get it!” he huffed, crossing his arms.

Summer snickered and patted his head reassuringly. Then one of the Professors was up on the stage, and Barty zoomed back to his partner’s side. Becca shot him a look before ignoring his jittering existence.

“Ay! All ya’ll shut up!” shouted Murt, a stack of papers in his hand. The teams, which were already groggy for being up early on a Saturday, just stared blearily.

“Alright! Today’s the big day! Each of your teams has been assigned to a grown-ass huntress or huntsman, who will be performing their duties as a gods-granted monster slayer and whom you will be assisting! Keep in mind, if they don’t think you can handle the heat, they have full authority to send you packin! Understand?”

People muttered in confirmation.

“All of these assignments place you outside the kingdom’s walls! Which means the only laws you will be following, is your huntsman’s laws! And those are the only laws which matter, because those are what’ll keep you alive!”

He shuffled the papers, looking at the names.

“Alrighhh, I call your names, team leaders pop up here and get your assignments! BBLK!”

Barty zoomed up to the stage, grabbed his paper, and returned to his seat; Becca looked over his shoulder, nodding.

“OBSN!”

Ophelia stretched and smiled, swaggering up to the professor. She glanced at their assignment and grinned, tossing wild, ginger hair from her shoulders.

“STRQ!”

Summer started from where she had been half dozing, snorting awake. She scooted out into the aisle, trotted down and then up to Murt, and grasped the paper gently and read it as she made her way back to them. She was smiling widely when she reached them; Qrow dropped his feet so she could get past.

“Guys, this is going to be awesome!” she whispered loudly. “Look who we got!”

“ARSN!.....ARSN? Hey ya’ll wake the hell up! If I can’t get my snoozies, then neither can your butts!”

Raven leaned over somewhat apprehensively and took a look at the paper. She wasn’t sure what was so exciting, until she noticed the last name was ‘Rindvallis’.

“Huh. Is that a relation of yours or..”

“IT’S MY DAD!” Summer exclaimed exuberantly. In front of them, Sigyn twitched and drooled incoherently.

“Sisi! Sisi, look, I got dad,” whispered Summer, holding the paper in front of her unconscious face.

“Whuh? Wuzzat?”

Natalia looked at her reviving partner dryly.

“Behold. It lives,” she declared, pulling out a toothpick from her leather jacket. Summer was not deterred by her sister’s general lack of responsiveness.

“Dude, look,” she whined and rubbed the paper over her face. Sigyn opened a single orange eye.

“Yep that’s a nice paper, Summer, it’s good. It’s real good paper.”

Summer growled in annoyance, ears flattening.

“No, looooook.”

“Mmmwhaaat. Oh. Oh hey! Is that dad?!”

“Yes! That’s what-nevermind, this is awesome!”

“This IS awesome!” Sigyn spun around with sudden inexplicable energy, shaking the chair. “Holy graham crackers! You guys! You’re gonna meet my daddy!”

“I’ll be ya daddy, sweetheart!” one of students shouted from one of the other freshmen teams that Raven didn’t care about.

Sigyn paused, before tilting her pink head and grinning threateningly.

“You know why they call us arson? It’s because I’ll burn your fucking house to the ground, fuckboy!”

Natalia blew the boy a kiss, sneered and pretended to shoot him with her finger gun. He went back to staring straight ahead and not looking their way again. Qrow chuckled, having finally opened his eyes again from his power nap. Sigyn whipped back around to them as if nothing had happened, her eyes changing to blue.

“Anyways, so no, this is so cool! Dad’s a _great_ huntsman! And I’ve already told him all about you guys-“

“Wait, what?” choked Taiyang, eyes widening in concern. She found herself agreeing with him. Summer winced.

“Dude. You promised you wouldn’t do stuff like this.”

“I know, I’m sorry! But he was worried that we didn’t end up on the same team, and you know how he can be! If I didn’t, he would have just run background checks on all of them! And he may have anyways!”

Qrow and Raven paused, not daring to look at each other. They technically didn’t exist as people, in any of the kingdoms; the papers that they’d used to enter Beacon had been crafted by one of the tribe’s better connections, to be sure. However, if someone really, really wanted to dig on them, they would find that their identities were quite false. That was one of the reasons they were supposed to be flying under the radar.

 Summer sensed how uncomfortable they’d all become, and simpered, silver eyes apologetic.

“Guys, no he wouldn’t-“

“Oh he might!”

“Sigyn, stop it,” Summer whined.

“Ok, ok, no worries! I promise, he already has a great first impression!”

Her partner’s ears flattened as she glared at her sister.

“Oh? And why is that?”

“I may, have, like, sent him that video where they’re all beating that Frankie kid’s ass?”

“There’s video?” Summer sputtered.

“Oho yea! It’s been all over the school’s scroll underground news network! It’s as popular as the one of Hollis doing squats with her whole team,” chimed Reinhardt, lifting his head from his hands. His eyes were bloodshot, and a little delirious. “Haha. You guys didn’t know?”

“I did,” droned Qrow.

“Dude, why didn’t you say so?” yelped Tai, paling as he looked at his partner. Qrow shrugged, closing his eyes again.

“I just didn’t really care. No worries Tai, you look pretty good all things considered. Sides, it’s great chick rep. Or dick rep, whichever you prefer.”

Taiyang groaned and rubbed his forehead. She honestly felt he was being a bit dramatic. She hadn’t realized they’d been filmed, but couldn’t honestly be surprised by that revelation. Between scrolls and drones, it was amazing anyone got away with anything in Beacon at all. She was more concerned about a potential investigation into her nonexistent background.

“And your dad saw this!? He’s going to think I’m, like, a degenerate!”

Summer sank into her seat, pulling her hood down.

“OoOh you guys, c’mon,” giggled Sigyn, turning back around, tossing her hair. “He loved it! I promise, it’ll be fine!”

Her partner was muttering darkly under her breath, looking uncharacteristically grumpy. Even as they made their way to the school’s airfield, she was being a bit broody; she wasn’t exactly sure what to make of these new developments. Neither Qrow nor Raven had a chance to discuss what they would do if this “grown-ass” huntsman had actually performed a background check on them; they could always claim that they’d been wanderers and did what they had to do to get into the school for a shot at a better life. It wasn’t unprecedented.

Taiyang was sweating for some inexplicable reason, though she wasn’t sure if it was at the prospect of meeting Summer’s father or at the idea that this stranger may have felt compelled to look up his criminal record. Raven couldn’t imagine Tai even having a criminal record. She was fairly certain the only illicit activity he have ever participated in in his life was underage drinking; and even then, it’s not like he did that with any frequency.

The transports were humming on the air strip, shaking the air around them with heat and noise; her black hair tossed behind her as they approached transport DB-27, manila folder containing their mission orders in Summer’s hand. The bay door hissed and dropped open, and out lumbered the biggest human she’d ever laid eyes on.

Summer, despite her previous moodiness, immediately lit up in pure joy. A blur of rose petals were left in her wake as she dashed towards the mountain that was her adopted father. She sprang into his arms.

“DAD! Aaaah it’s so good to see you!”

The immense figure pulled his daughter into a crushing, exuberant hug, roaring with laughter like a mad giant. Raven and the other members of team STRQ stopped a distance away; she automatically sized the man up, figuratively at least. It’s not like she couldn’t see he was fucking enormous.

Summer’s dad exuded ‘huntsman’ more than anyone else she’d encountered in their infiltration so far; his size was impressive, but that wasn’t what was setting off the alarms in her head. The way he moved, even in joy, were the movements of a predator. His clothing wasn’t the flashy, stylish getups of the wealthy part-timers waltzing around Vale, or even of their own instructors. It was practical, hard boiled leather, canvas and steel, not expensive, but well cared for; he definitely had Dust glyphs woven into the material. He had a full, wild beard, and long brown hair pulled up into a half-bun behind a skull so thick he’d give a Beringel a run for its money. What she could see of his skin was scarred in a variety of ways, and as he turned toward them, she could feel her stance widening automatically. Qrow elbowed her, and she checked herself.

Summer was holding one of his fingers in her hand; his full hand was nearly bigger than her head. She was leading him over to them, and Raven forced herself to relax as best she could.

“Ok! Guys, this is my Dad! And Dad, these are my guys!”

The giant squinted at them, beady blue eyes like chips of ice. Raven did not let herself flinch, and even squared her shoulders. Qrow became even more casual in composure. Tai was sweating bullets, but gave a warm, nervous grin and held out his hand. The giant beheld the extended limb, before his beard split open in an honestly joyful smile; and then he’d pulled Taiyang into a backbreaking hug.

“Hahaha! It’s good to meet you! Mr. ‘Wrong Neighborhood’, am I right?!”

Tai coughed and squeaked out an answer.

“Yes sir!”

“Fantastic! Call me Tormund! And you!” he turned towards her, and suddenly she’d been pulled into a hug as well. She manage to not panic, though her eyes widened like dinner plates.

“You’re Summer’s partner!” he shook her enthusiastically.

“Yes. Yes, I am,” she replied, confusion and fear apparent on her face. Summer was smiling impishly off to the side.

“Excellent! We are family now!”

“Um. Ok?”

“So!” he boomed, finally relinquishing them and beholding Qrow, who had so far managed to avoid a bear hug. “You were the one with the coffee!?”

“Um…yea.”

That didn’t last long, as her twin found his much smaller frame enveloped as he was lifted off the ground; the giant man was roaring with laughter.

“That was hilarious!”

Qrow’s red eyes were deeply concerned, and he coughed uncomfortably, arms pinioned. Raven wasn’t sure what was stranger: seeing her brother hugged by a towering huntsman or having said huntsman declare they were now family. She wondered if perhaps this was some fever dream, and if she’d wake up and it be the day of the exams again; reality had truly warped itself in the past few months.

“Daaaad,” Summer sighed, shuffling. Her exuberance at seeing her adoptive father was now balanced by the awkwardness she apparently felt at seeing her teammate’s mortified expressions.

“Haha! Alright, I know I’m embarrassing you! But just because you’re a big huntress now, doesn’t mean you and your sister will stop being my little shield-maidens!”

Her partner stared at him suspiciously, ears twitching.

“Dad?”

“Yes!”

“Did you intentionally get my team assigned to you?”

“Yes!” he boomed happily. Summer looked extremely unimpressed. “But, before you get angry about personal boundaries-“

Raven snorted, hiding a smirk. That would be rich.

“Or whatever teenagers get testy about, it was because I have a surprise!”

The huntsman folded his gigantic forearms, armor rustling and clinking. He looked terribly proud of himself.

“Um. What, what is it?”

“Nooope! No hints! That will just ruin the fun!” he clapped his hands merrily, turning back the transport. “Come, come, we need to be on our way! It’s a long flight!”

Their glorious leader, despite her bemusement, did seem genuinely pleased to be getting underway and any chagrin was being swiftly replace with excitement. She ushered her team onto the craft, double checking that they had everything they needed, and that they each had copies of their mission briefs. Raven pulled hers out when they took their seats, crossing her legs.

The paper was succinct to say the least. A seaside village to the south of Mountain Glenn was being harassed by mountainous Grimm, to such an extent that they may be forced to relocate. It didn’t describe what sort of mountainous Grimm. She noticed that someone had written “Ya’ll have fun!” in orange highlighter.

The transport took off minutes later, a much smoother ride than what they were accustomed to. Taiyang was seated next to her, having finally relaxed. He was peeking over her shoulder at the paper, a pensive look on his handsome face.

“Is that Akershus?” he asked, frowning.

Summer’s father glanced back from where he was practically crouching, having had a swift and very loud conversation with the pilot.

“Indeed! You know it?”

Tai nodded, smiling.

“I have some cousins there. Sometimes we’d visit during the holidays.”

Mr. Rindvallis grinned, rocking easily with the motion of the transport.

“It’s a fine town. Who are your cousins? I likely know them.”

“The Rasmussen’s, they’re my aunt’s family-“

“Oho you’re Myra’s nephew!” Tormund exclaimed, finally taking a seat on the floor. “It is a small, big world isn’t it? Now, since I have you all captive here for a bit, tell me about yourselves! Why do you want to be huntsmen? Who are your families? What’s your stories?”

Raven leaned back into her chair, glancing at her brother. They had a backstory already planned out for such an occasion. But if this man had actually done a background check, then this could be a trap to catch them in a lie. So far, they hadn’t divulged much of anything to Summer or Tai, simply due to their reticent natures when it came to personal subjects; however, she wasn’t sure how they were going to get out of this. That was, until Tai started talking.

“Well, I want to make the world a better place,” he said folding his arms. “And the most obvious way to do that is by making space for people to live their lives, you know? As populations in the kingdoms increase, they need more room and need more land for agriculture; and therefore, the world needs a lot more huntsmen. It just makes sense to me that this is how I can contribute to society.”

 Mr. Rindvallis apparently liked what he said, because he launched into an hour long discussion with Taiyang about huntsmen’s contributions to civilized expansion and their eternal battle against the forces of Grimm. Raven couldn’t tell if Tai was legitimately enjoying the conversation, or just trying to distract Summer’s dad from his socially inept teammates.

Either way, she couldn’t say she didn’t appreciate it. However, it still didn’t take away her nerves regarding the next few days; eventually, she was certain they would have to roll the dice and see if the huntsman knew more about them and their lack of a paper trail than he was letting on.

As she started nodding off to the droning of the transport, a hand bumped hers and she glanced up; Taiyang was smiling at her, and winked conspiratorially when Tormund had his back turned to talk to the pilot. She smirked, muttered a thanks under her breath, and closed her eyes to catch some sleep. Perhaps she was just being paranoid.  

 

 

 

 


	16. Where the Wild Things Are Part II

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 16

Where the Wild Things Are

Part 2

 

“-And that is why you never use fishing line for shoe-strings!” finished Tormund as the cargo bay door hissed open. He couldn’t fit out the other passenger doors, and always had to use the back.

Team STRQ unloaded behind the towering huntsman; Summer and Taiyang stood by Tormund’s elbows, talking to one another and Tormund in increasingly excited voices. Raven and Qrow followed behind them, taking in the sight of the village and conversing subtly when they could.

Akershus was a fishing village located several hundred miles south of Mountain Glenn. Unlike Vale's recent expansion, Akershus was located in a seaside cove ringed by natural cliffs and hills. In addition to its naturally defensible position, the local populace had extended the settlement out into the ocean via manmade barges that could detach from the land itself in the event of an emergency. It was originally founded, and was still primarily settled by retired Hunters and their families.

The fresh, ocean air filled Raven’s lungs as she hefted her pack onto her shoulder. The village structures that were actually built on dry land were long houses, halls and cabins, of granite slab and logs. The trees that grew up to the edge of the cliffs were some of the biggest she’d ever laid eyes on; driftwood lined the beaches, and the villagers had piled and embedded some of the larger logs as defensive walls and barriers where necessary.

Raven had also noticed several entrenched weapons bunkers in the cliffs facing the ocean and in the tree-line. Mounted above them were turrets that had tracked their aircraft as it searched for a place to land. Weapon systems such as these were not common outside of the major cities. Not many settlements could afford the initial cost of such technology, much less the maintenance. Raven found herself wondering how bad the Grimm situation could be if such a settlement of huntsmen and huntresses had requested assistance from Beacon.

She glanced up at the sound of raised voices, fingers drumming against her sword hilt. Tormund was pointing out the town’s features to his daughter and Tai, both of whom appeared impressed by the independent settlement. Taiyang said something that made Summer start gesturing in excitement, bouncing on her toes as she grinned. He mimicked her playfully, and she slapped his arm.

“Hey. Trashpigeon. You there?”

Raven sighed drolly.

“Don’t you start with that shit, too,” she said to her twin, raising an eyebrow.

Qrow smirked, leaning on one leg.

“What? It’s funny. Just don’t tell _him_ that,” he nodded at his partner.

“Well obviously.”

“So now that you’re done zoning out, I was thinking on what we should do. And I honestly think the best course of action is plan F.”

Raven blinked, slowly.

“What?”

“You know, plan F? Where-“

“I know what plan F is. I suppose I meant, why the fuck?”

Qrow glanced at their partners and Summer’s dad, who was speaking to the pilot one last time.

“Well, I mean…because, I think it’d be ok?”

She gave her twin a scrutinizing appraisal and huffed.

“Qrow, just…no. No way.”

“Why not?” he shrugged.

She folded her arms and glanced off towards the village.

“That’s a stupid question, you know why not.”

“I’m not suggesting we go telling everyone, but it’s those two. They’re the most harmless people I’ve ever met.”

“Sure. For now. That doesn’t mean that won’t change in the future. And then what will we do?”

He gave her a frustrated look.

“I’m not saying it’d be easy, but I don’t think the world would just implode-“

“No!” she snapped. “Look, just, _try_ to stay focused?”

“Oh yea, that’s real rich comin’ from you,” he chuckled sardonically.

Raven gaped.

“…What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh I dunno, RaeRae, why don’t you go gaze longingly at them again for an hour or two, and then you tell me?”

Her head tilted as her ears tinted red. Qrow started chuckling at her stunned expression.

“What’s the matter? Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” he squinted at her. “Ooor are you just that unenlightened emotionally?”

“I don’t know what you think you’re implying-“

“I think that you do,” he muttered, sneaking a quick drink from the flask. “But I’m also not gonna drag shit out of you now, mainly cause I know you’d fight me tooth and nail and that, heh, you don’t fight fair. So instead, you just keep doing your brooding bullshit, and we’ll sort the other stuff out later.”

He put the flask back into his jacket pocket, and apparently took pity on her stunned silence.

“Look. You know you can actually talk to me right? And I’ll only sort of make fun of you?”

“…right.”

He ruffled her hair, because he knew she hated it, and walked over to the others. After fidgeting with her Dust cartridges for another moment, she composed herself and followed suite. It would be fair to say she was very unsettled by the colonoscopy bag of unpleasant truth her brother had just tossed down at her feet. However, she did her best to compartmentalize it and determined to come back to it later.

 As their team and Tormund approached the village, a group of people came to meet them; they were all armed, with various sorts of weaponry, all finer than anything one would find back home. She wondered what the retirement pensions were like for huntsmen in Vale.

The man and woman in front of the others obviously held some authority and strode forward over the rocky beach; she studied their body language, the way they were instinctively aware of the other’s motions, and how they staggered themselves so that the other was not in their line of fire. To her own surprise, she realized that they were hunting partners. She moved to stand off to the side, studying the crowd for threats and ignoring the curious looks Summer was shooting her way.

“Well, well! We asked for some help, and they send a one man paladin platoon!” laughed the man, brown eyes twinkling. He had a Dust staff in hand and hand wraps covered in glyphs. The woman next to him gave a tranquil smile.

“It’s good to see you, Tormund,” she said, holding up her palms.

Tormund gave a hearty roar and picked both of the huntsmen up into his arms. Raven took some enjoyment from the surprised faces of the other people standing behind them, while Summer giggled.

“Bai and Jiang! What a surprise!” he dropped them down. “I didn’t know you’d moved here!”

“A recent development,” said Jiang, recovering before her partner. Her green eyes roved over their team gently.

“We’ve actually been considering turning Akershus into an official huntsmen community,” claimed Bai, adjusting his arm wraps with a smirk. “Maybe start an advanced trade school, to cover the things they don’t teach at Beacon or Atlas. However, these recent, ah, events have put a kibosh on any big plans for now.”

“Indeed. Let’s all go to the hall and have a talk, shall we?” suggest Jiang, pointing towards a long house ringed by decorated driftwood structures.

“Certainly! Oh, and this is my daughter, Summer, and her team from Beacon!” Tormund said, gesturing to Summer. Her partner smiled and shook various hands as they made their way over the pebbly beach.

Raven trailed the entourage, being the last to enter the mead-hall, a dim, cozy structure. It smelled of smoke, meat and drink, but not overwhelmingly so. Other townsfolk had either followed her in, or were already present. The locals set about greeting the newcomers, offering food, drink and being generally hospitable.

Nearly everyone present was in their fifties, or sixties, and all of them wanted to speak to Raven and her teammates. Her partner only encouraged this, as she seemed to know every person in the goddamn hall. Raven had never shaken so many hands before, and was struggling to keep a neutral expression amongst so many grizzled hunters; she couldn’t stop wondering if any of them had killed any members of her tribe, or how many had contributed to human trafficking during their glory days.

 Once they had finally been seated, Bai brought out the topographic maps, sightings and kill sheets and began discussing the situation in detail. Qrow and she huddled together on the end of the bench by the door, with Taiyang and Summer besides them.

Raven tried to focus on what the huntsmen were saying; this was a prime opportunity to get insight into how adult huntsmen in the field strategized and put together a battle plan. However, she was struggling to stay in the moment. Because every few minutes she’d blink and realize she wasn’t paying attention to the conversation at all, and was instead sneaking subtle glances at Summer and Tai. Both of whom were intent on the situation at hand.

“Well, Bai,” rumbled Tormund, pointing a thick fingernail at a spot on the map. “I’m fairly certain that that’s where your problem is coming from.”

Raven forcefully yanked her wandering attention to heel and craned her neck to see. The map showed a glacial valley, cradled by mountain peaks about twenty miles west.

“Why there?” asked Bai. “The majority of the encounters have been along the coastline and surrounding forests.”

“Well yes, because that’s where all the people are. The Grimm are following these rivers and gorges down. And, this location is perfect for a Jotun’s nest,” he finished.

The table paused. One grizzled old man choked on his beer, spluttering. Summer’s ears had shot up and her eyes were wide with excitement.

“Jotun?” asked Bai skeptically. “This far out?”

“Oh yes,” Tormund hummed, taking a healthy draft from his own tank. He sat it down with a ‘thunk’ and grinned fiercely. “Why I picked this job, actually. You lot have a Jotun squatting up there. I knew it the moment I saw the mission brief.”

“Hmm. I suppose it would explain all the Skogtrolls,” conceded Jiang.

Summer was practically hovering off the bench with excitement, patting the tabletop with her hands.

“Ooooh my gosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!” she babbled. “DAD! Really?!”

Raven gave her brother a puzzled look, who appeared just as non-plussed as herself. Tai was staring at the map, dumbstruck.

“Yep!” Tormund raised his dinner-plate sized palms. “Surprise, sweety!”

Rose petals showered everywhere as she sped around to hug him.

“This is amazing! Aaah! Ohmygosh, this is going to be the best first mission ever!”

“Haha! I knew you’d love it!”

Raven had no clue what a Jotun or a Skogtroll was, and was almost afraid to ask. The rest of the table, from the elderly to the middle aged, had had various reactions to this news. One old woman, who’d been warming her gnarly toes by the open fire pit, cackled at the multitude of gobsmacked faces.

“Course it’s a Jotun! Why else would a Rindvallis be here for work? All you green pups prolly never even seen a Jotun!”

“Shut your toothless mouth, Frida, you never seen one either!” called the spluttering man from before.

“Come o’er here and make me, Nathaniel, I’ll gum through that sissy throat! I was killin Grimms when you was syrup in ya father’s nutsack!”

“Oh piss off, ya biddy!”

There was chuckling around the table and the tension eased. Raven smirked despite herself. The old lady reminded her of some of the older tribes members back home. The realization that she was comparing her people to huntsmen and their family members quickly chilled any amusement she felt.

“Right. Well. I suppose we better throw together a course of action and get you all settled for the evening,” said Bai, standing.

“You mean we aren’t leaving right now?” asked Summer. “It’s only, like, two pm!”

“The surrounding area will be thick with Skogtrolls,” explained Tormund. “And they’re handled best in the bright of day.”

“Oh yeaaa,” Summer sighed, scratching an ear. “Riiight.”

Jiang smiled, adjusting her armor and cloak as she stood.

“We have several spare rooms on the barges,” she said pleasantly. “Allow me to get your team settled.”

After saying goodbye for nearly thirty fucking minutes, Raven was about ready to put her head through the wall in frustration; Summer finally finished talking to everyone she hadn’t said hello to yet, and Jiang managed to usher team STRQ out of the meadhall and down to the pier that lead out to the barges. The Dust powered vessels hovered over the water, and looked like pieces of the land itself had been torn up and become buoyant. Tormund had stayed behind to catch up with other huntsmen he hadn’t seen in years, and to take care of a few other details.

Summer was nearly beside herself with excitement, and kept grabbing her teammate’s hands and shoulders as she rambled on about Jotun.

“This is amazing – well, not amazing, since you know, it’s been making life difficult for people – But Dad’s family have specialized in Jotun slaying for generations and he and auntie Freyja have so many cool stories about them! They’re huge, people think they’re one of the largest species of Grimm on the planet! We have to take pictures!”

“Yea, so, about that,” drawled Qrow. “How the hell are a couple of Beacon freshmen and your Dad killing one of these again?”

“Oh we’ve got this,” she bounced down the boards. “Dad and auntie took Sigyn on a hunt last year – I was sick or I would’ve gone too- and they had it more than covered! It’s about strategy mostly, they aren’t very smart despite their size! It’s the Grimm they spawn you have to be careful of. Skogtrolls are wily little dickens. And technically not little, at all.”

“Welp,” smirked Qrow. “It’ll be something at least.”

“Qrow!” Summer leapt and grabbed his face, smooshing his cheeks together. “Qrow, it’s not just _something_! It’s all of the somethings! I have been waiting to go on a Jotun hunt my whole life!”

Her twin laughed at her silliness as she spun around and dashed away to catch up with Jiang. Raven saw him look her way, and shrugged, keeping her face purposefully neutral.

The longhouse on the barge where they would be staying was a cozy and well kempt affair. A family lived in one half already, but the other half had four spare bedrooms that Jiang showed them to. As Raven stepped into one of the bedrooms, she immediately noted the large windows, skylights, and lack of doors and scowled in frustration. It would be far too easy for something or someone to sneak in during the night. So not only would she be sloughing through a bunch of Grimm tomorrow while trying not to have a mental crisis, she would be doing it with probably no sleep. Fan-fucking-tastic.

“I call the window bed!” declared Summer, zooming past her and bouncing onto the bunk before her.

Raven paused, eyebrows raising. Each room had at least two beds.

“Did you not want your own room?” she asked, setting her pack down.

“Nope! I still wanna talk your ear off,” grinned Sumer, falling over onto the quilt.

Raven squinted at her partner suspiciously before acquiescing and sitting down on her own.

“Also! I was wondering if you were ok? You’ve been really quiet,” said Summer, turning towards her. “Like even more than normal.”

“I’m fine,” she said automatically.

“Huh. Are…you nervous? Because that’s alright, ya know?”

Raven sighed and looked up. Summer was smiling innocently at her. She didn’t mean to pry, but she also had a tendency to try and guess what she or Qrow were feeling; the quieter or more withdrawn they became, the more she tried to fix whatever she thought was wrong. She meant well, but it could be frustrating. She didn’t know how to explain to her that when she said she was fine, she really meant she just didn’t want to talk about things, without hurting her feelings. A memory of shoving a cookie through a cracked door came to mind. Perhaps she thought this was the equivalent of that? If so, it was, she supposed, sweet; if very misguided.

“I know. Hey, tell me more about Jotun? They seem pretty interesting.” she asked, redirecting the conversation. She fell for it instantly, and launched into a description of a story her father had told her.  Raven started cleaning her blade and sheath calmly as she continued with the tale.

“-And then Fen and Dad used Dad’s Semblance to redirect Fen’s strike and shattered its knee-cap! Which is, by the way, bigger than like a house! And it falls over, and crashes into the mountainside! Its imprint is still there, by the way, even with all the snowfall! It’s just this permanent, black outline gouged into the rocks and glacier, from the air it looks like a cave-in!”

Raven smiled at her enthusiasm, digging at a speck of Grimm matter near her hilt.

“Wait, so who’s Fen?” she asked, still focused her sword.

Summer paused long enough for Raven to look up. She had her hands behind her head and was looking at the ceiling.

“Oh um. He is, was, my biological dad. He and Tormund were partners at Beacon and went on a lot of adventures together.”

Raven stopped, setting the rag down.

“Ah. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I never got to know him, or my real mom, actually. Tormund’s family adopted me after, well, after they died. So I grew up with them and Sisi,” she said. Her voice had gotten softer. “Dad has a lot of stories about him, though, so that’s nice.”

“Yea,” Raven nodded. “Is that why you’re so excited about this? Because it’s like being close to him?”

She almost bit her tongue; she hadn’t actually meant to ask that out loud. Summer glanced back at her.

“I suppose so, yes,” she said, and smiled a bit sadly.

She paused, and Raven winced.

“But! I’m also excited because this is gonna be friggin sweet,” she wiggled. Raven snorted to cover her relief.

“Probably.”

They stayed that way for a while, talking and listening, until the room was invaded by the rest of their team. Qrow slumped on the bed with her while Taiyang laughingly pushed Summer’s feet over and sat next to her.

“So, what do you guys want to do since we have the afternoon to just relax?” asked Taiyang. Qrow gave a noncommittal grunt, one that she happened to agree with.

“We never get time off,” she said, giving her blade another wipe. “I’m honestly fine with taking it easy.”

“Sounds good to me,” he grinned. “Oh! I saw a volleyball net out on the beach! You nerds wanna get your butts beat by an absolute champion?”

“Who are you, to call me nerd?” laughed Qrow. “Like a five year old trynna to call you a booger eater while digging for gold.”

Tai stuck his tongue out at his partner, proving his point.

“I’m down!” exclaimed Summer, hopping up. “Diiiid you guys wanna play?”

Qrow they shared a look and Raven shook her head.

“I might come out there later, to see which nerd wins,” she said, going through her cartridges again.

“Ok! We’ll see ya in a bit!” Summer waved, and dragged Taiyang out the door.

She picked up her whetstone and started going through the motions of sharpening her blade. Qrow didn’t say anything. She looked at him.

“What?”

“Nothing? I’m sitting here.”

“No, you’re sitting there ominously.”

“No, no, no, you do things ominously. That’s not my shtick.”

Raven gave him a salty stare and went back to her sword; he continued to sit there and say absolutely nothing.

“Did you want something?”

“Nope. I’m just chillin.”

“Ah, ok, right.”

A few more minutes went by. She set her whetstone down in frustration and glared at her twin.

“Dust, what? What is it?”

He smirked and shrugged.

“I dunno, you tell me sis. You’re the one that’s getting all worked up over me sitting here.”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Geez, alright, then don’t,” he said, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

She huffed irritably, and went back to ignoring him. He didn’t say anything. Maybe she should have gone to see the nerds play volleyball.

“It’s just. I don’t really know how…,” she started and then stopped. He didn’t press her. “I don’t know how to talk about this stuff. I’m not like you.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean I can’t just say what I think or feel and it not get lost in translation,” she said, frowning.

“Everybody deals with that,” he said, opening an eye.

“Not like this,” she grumbled.

“Well how do you know?”

“Because I’m not stupid. I know that…when I say things, my tone, my face, my everything. People see that and hear that, and they already have this idea of me in their heads. I can see it on their faces. So when I say something, they take it and it gets turned into something else. Or I get frustrated at them for not understanding me and get pissy. Or worse…I act the way they expect me to act. And I don’t even realize I’m doing it,” she said, slowly grinding the whetstone over the blade.

Qrow turned his head towards her fully, frowning.

“So I say fuck them, and just act like a bastard. I don’t know how not to act like a bastard, actually. So when it comes to just…talking. I’m no good at it.”

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I don’t think you’re a bastard,” said Qrow. “Maybe like, half a bastard. A were-bastard, if you will.”

She snorted.

“Right.”

“So, since you’re clearly struggling to convey what you want to, can I ask a question and you not get all were-bastard on me?”

She paused before nodding.

“Sure.”

“Have you ever been attracted to a person or people before?”

Raven eyed a spot on the floor, before running the stone over the blade again.

“I’m not sure. I don’t…I don’t think so? I can look at someone and see that, yes, their face is very symmetrical and aligned proportionally. I know what attractive is, or what I think it is. But…”

“But that’s not exactly the same thing, huh?”

“No, I guess not,” she sighed. She could hear people talking in the hall and paused, waiting for them to pass by the door-less frame. “Plus it’s not like I had time for worrying about that sort of thing back home.”

“Pssh. That didn’t stop anyone else ‘worrying about it’,” Qrow laughed roughly. “People were always knocking boots. People were always wanting to knock your boots, actually, I had to tell a couple to fuck off.”

“Excuse you, I can handle that on my own.”

“I know. I was doing them a favor.”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“Well I was,” he said, sitting up. “Look. You know this is normal right? There’s nothing wrong or bad about you feeling things or not feeling things. It’s just life.”

She tossed her hands up.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s normal or not! Since when would I care what _other_ people say is normal? Fuck other people. The issue is that’s it’s a complication I do _not_ need. It’s not a feasible, logical option-“

“Says who? You’re blowing this way out of proportion,” he chuckled, waving a hand. “Besides, when is sex about logic? You aren’t doing fucking calculus or whatever the hell, it’s supposed to be enjoyable.”

“Well, I’ve never found it very enjoyable,” Raven muttered.

He gave her a distressed look and she flinched. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud, either. She really needed to pull herself together.

“Rae, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t, I don’t want to talk about it,” she sighed, brushing her hair from her face. “Besides. I killed the motherfucker.”

“Yea. Is…um. Is that why you feel stressed about this?”

“Maybe? I don’t know,” she said, scooting back further on the bed. “Honestly, I think it’s because it’s just one more thing I’m not in control of.”

Qrow folded his arms, leaned his head back against and stared at the ceiling.

“Yea. I can empathize with that.”

She hummed in understanding.

“You wanna know something good? About having a Semblance you can’t really control?”

“What’s something good?”

 “You learn to take more risks. To accept that you’re already vulnerable, so you might as well live a little. Or lot,” he laughed, cocking his head.

Raven smirked.

“So. If it were me, I’d bust a move. Or are you just worried they won’t appreciate you hitting on both of them at the same time?” he laughed. She blinked. She hadn’t even thought about that.

“Oh, shit, well add that to the list then.”

“You didn’t even consider that?” he chuckled, brushing his hair back. “Ha, maybe you’ve got some of the Branwen game after all.”

Raven rubbed her brow, glancing out the window at the ocean. She could see waves crashing on the cove’s reef in the distance.

“That’s ridiculous. You’re ridiculous,” she grumbled, watching the waves break for a moment. “Is that…bad though?”

“What?”

“Finding two people attractive at once?”

“Fuck, I wouldn’t think so. Not unless you thought it was. Now lying about it on the other hand…that’s bad,” he said, shrugging. “But nobody can get mad at you if you’re just upfront about everything. That wouldn’t be fair.”

“Since when has being fair ever stopped anyone?” she laughed, folding her arms. He grinned sardonically.

“Well. True. But, do you want my opinion?” Qrow paused, and she nodded finally. “I don’t think that’d be an issue with them.”

Her chest fluttered a bit before she brushed the feeling away.

“Maybe. But that doesn’t change the fact that it would unnecessarily make things messy, and it could never work in the long run to begin with.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“Annnd that brings me to the other topic, actually-“

She groaned, falling over onto the bed in irritation.

“Qrow. Absolutely not,” she said. He tossed his hands up, eyes widening.

“Why?”

“Because if all the other shit doesn’t scare them off, that sure as hell will,” she snapped. “And do you know what Nwyfre would do to us if we did?”

He rolled his eyes.

“She would do fuck all, and you know it. Besides, we wouldn’t tell them everything. Just, some of the things. Test the waters. Can you imagine that conversation, though? I personally think it’d be kind of funny-“

Raven was getting irritated, though if it was more at him or at the situation she was feeling more and more trapped by, she couldn’t say. She needed to move around, go practice some forms, go for a run, something; sitting around talking about feelings and what ifs, what was happening to her? This was getting absolutely out of hand.

“Hey,” he started, tone changing. “Don’t get like that.”

“Like what?”  


“Looking like you wanna go jump out the gods damned window.”

She drummed her fingers. Her brother pushed himself off the wall, twisted around to face her fully, and crossed his legs.

“They aren’t gonna ditch us just because we’re rough around the edges. I promise.”

“Tai already tried to.”

Qrow groaned in exasperation.

“Tai was being a bitch because I whooped his ass. We talked it out. We’re good now. And let’s be frank, you probably didn’t even care at the time, because you didn’t trust him then. That really hurt his feelings, by the way; that stuff in Arc’s office? I would know, because I fucking had to listen to that shit for like a month,” he droned sardonically. “Why doesn’t you’re sister trust me? I’m a good guy, right? Please validate my fanny-pack wearin ass that I don for the sake of ‘irony’. Blahblahblah. I should charge people for therapy sessions, actually. Because I can see the future. And the future of this team is me, being everyone’s fucking shrink as you all try to sort out your sexual tension bullshit. It’s written in the Dust damned stars.”

She stared at him. She wasn’t sure whether to laugh, swat him or both. Instead she just shook her head, finding she just didn’t have the heart for anything else.

“Alright. But can’t we just…wait, to tell them more? Until we’re sure?”

He inhaled and blew his breath out through his nose, before ruffling her mass of hair again. She glared at him balefully from where she was flopped over on the bed.

“Yea. Not forever, though.”

“Right.”

He stood up, stretching lazily and grinning at her.

“Anyways. I’m gonna go see if I can get some of that nice lookin beer from the hall. You should come with me, get a drink, and drunkenly ogle your romantic interests playing together on the beach.”

She threw a pillow at him, but was smiling despite herself. It did honestly sound appealing, in its own way.

“C’mooon. I see that grin. Hey, if you don’t, I will, just to piss you off-“

Raven got up, shaking her head.

“You are literally the worst.”

“Hahaha yeaa. I know. I love you too.”

She grabbed her sword and sheath and buckled it to her waist, before following her incorrigible twin outside.

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Where the Wild Things Are Part III

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 17

Where the Wild Things Are

Part 3

 

 That evening, as the sun dipped below the waves, their hosts served a hot meal at the longhouse on the beach. Apparently, it was a community affair, as huntresses, huntsmen and their extended families all packed into the mead-hall.

Raven tried to eat and excuse herself as swiftly as possible, but was dragged into an interrogation round with some of the old salts sitting at a poker table with her brother. Qrow, who had continued to sneak beers when he could, was regaling the older generations with his tall tales. Naturally they were compelled to one up him, and thus the cycle repeated ad nauseam. At least until Taiyang bailed them out, with the excuse that they needed to organize a shelfing unit in his fanny-pack.

 The rest of their team took that as their cue, and after about an hour or so of dawdling, dragged themselves back to the barge for bed. Raven had prepared herself for sleep, but hadn’t actually gotten into bed until both Summer and Qrow had made it back. To her own surprise, she slept soundly. Perhaps it had helped that Summer was in the room.

Jiang came around to the rooms at four thirty, waking them with her honey coated voice and the promises of food and caffeine. The girls got dressed in the dark and followed the huntress out to the shore where Tormund was busy making breakfast. The huge huntsman had actually slept on the beach, making a camp in one of the sandy spots and throwing down his sleeping bag. The girls sat around his campfire, drinking tea and coffee. The boys joined them shortly afterwards.

The sky was still alive with starlight as they ate. Occasionally, Taiyang would throw his fork down to point out a shooting star, or a constellation that he knew; he was apparently a big fan of astronomy. Qrow took that as an opportunity to tell a story about the constellations from Anima. It was genuinely a good start to the morning, and Raven was becoming legitimately excited about the hunt. Summer had really left an impression describing the giant Grimm.

The transport arrived shortly before sunrise, and they left at dawn, with a final farewell from Bai and Jiang. The two partners would not be joining them on their excursion at Tormund’s insistence. However they stayed to see them take off, sitting together on a large piece of driftwood as the sky brightened to a hazy grey.

 As the bullhead shook the sleep from its engines, the pilot explained through the overhead speaker that he would take them in as far as he could; however the weather and Grimm up in the mountains were dangerous for aircraft. He would be depositing them on the side of the mountain, along a natural path that would allow them to approach the valley unseen and position themselves above the potential Jotun.

Having already completed the final checks on his gear and weapon before loading, Tormund took the time to question each member of STRQ on what roles they would be performing and who would be carrying what supplies. He made suggestions when he saw fit, but did not try to challenge or correct anyone when they asserted what they would be doing.

Raven had taken the time to observe the older huntsman, and what weaponry and gear he bore. His weapon was a spear-rifle combination; he was also carrying an ass-ton of premade Dust explosives, which he planned to slap onto the Jotun and shoot. His cloak and armor were inscribed with ice and fire Dust, with raw crystals inserted into armor slots along his back and shoulders.

“Now!” he boomed, his voice gravelly. “From this moment on, all of you will listen to everything I say and obey me without question. I will not run your mission for you, but I will be, shall we say, overseeing it; and if I tell you to do something, it is necessary that you do it.”

That was odd, but Raven supposed it was part of his gift for Summer. For some reason, Tormund gave herself and Qrow a cryptic look, but he carried on before she could read into it.

“If I say run, you will run. If I say jump, you will jump. Everything down there wants to grind your bones to make its bread. I will not let that happen, but, it will make my job easier if you do as I tell you. Understand?”

The team gave various sounds of acquiescence.

“To get to the Jotun, we will have to go up the mountain, and past any Skogtrolls it has spawned. They will be blind in the daylight, but their sense of smell is keen as a wolfhound. They will blend with their environment, like Geist’s. Another reason to hunt them in the daylight. Their weakness is fire; they loathe it.”

Raven did a quick mental count of her red cartridges, mouth curling in a sanguine grin. She had more than plenty.

“The Jotun will likely be sleeping, but not necessarily. It takes a lot of negativity to keep them active, otherwise they just conserve their energy and hibernate. It is likely that we will get up there and find some very…unpleasant things, such as the catastrophe that drew the Grimm to begin with. There may be bodies. You need to be aware that that is a possibility.”

They all glanced at one another and nodded in unison. That came with the territory of slaying monsters.

“Very well. As I’m sure you’ve realized, Jotun are immense; but that does not mean they are slow. Do not underestimate their speed, or you will regret it. They do however have a tendency to telegraph their attacks due to their size. So pay attention. If it strikes you with all of its force, you will die. If it steps on you, you will die. Even glancing blows can smash through your aura and shatter bones. It will use the environment to its advantage. I have seen them tear entire chunks of mountain out and throw them like they weigh nothing.”

He cracked his neck, humming appreciatively before continuing.

“Staying on the move is key to avoiding their attacks. It keeps them confused. Never let it corner you. Some areas of the body will be completely invulnerable due to its bone-armor plating, but those that are not will be where we will plant our explosives. We also would do well to blind it.”

Tormund allowed his gaze to slowly scan the cargo bay, meeting each of their eyes in turn before he continued.

“You have all trained for this moment. But nothing can truly prepare you for seeing a Jotun for the first time, let alone fighting one. Rites of passage are common throughout many cultures, and in the huntsman communities across Remnant-“

Unconsciously, Raven thumbed the Nevermore feathers at her side.

“But in my family, as it was with my ancestors, there is only _one_ that matters.”

He opened his flinty blue eyes and peered at her. She got the sense right then that this wasn’t only a ‘surprise’ for Summer. This was gauntlet being thrown down at her and her team’s feet.

“And it is this one. So prepare yourselves. We will arrive shortly.”

Raven crouched and did some last minute stretches, while other members of team STRQ warmed up or performed good luck rituals like one might do before a tournament duel. Summer sat beside her father, eyes closed, the occasional rose petal manifesting as her form vibrated. Taiyang was performing his own warmup exercises, to get his aura flowing and had strapped a small camera to his chest to record the mission. Qrow drained the last of his coffee and kissed his lucky cross necklace.  Raven could feel the buzz of adrenaline building within herself; she always felt fully present before a battle or raid, alive and focused in a way she never felt at any other time. Unconsciously, she hummed a Branwen war-chant under her breath.

The remainder of the flight was short. The speaker crackled as the pilot informed them of their arrival at the drop point. Tormund stood, shook his legs out, and informed them that he would be landing first to take care of any unpleasant surprises. As the bay door opened, a bitter, snarling gale tore through the cargo hold. He shook his mane of facial hair and laughed, before with a vigorous, joyful roar launched out into the air.

The teens stuck their heads out of the hovering craft and watched him fall straight down, like he was going for the world’s biggest belly flop record. He kept falling. Raven was honestly curious if that actually was his plan; to just, freefall on top of any unsuspecting Grimm like a happy, hairy meteor. As she squinted, though, she saw that he was slowing down, drastically.

“Hey, Summer?” asked Tai. “What’s he doing?”

“Oh! His Semblance can manipulate kinetic energy. Or redirect it? Something, ya know, science?”

Raven’s eyebrows shot upwards. Something science indeed. That was a suitably intense Semblance, for an intense man. Tormund’s form disappeared into the trees, and moments later, a shockwave rocked the transport. She gaped at the near perfect circle of flattened forest; the dark form of a large Grimm was stumbling about its perimeter, nasally screeches echoing across the mountainside.

“Whooo that’s our cue! Banzaiiiii!” screamed Summer and leapt after her father like a maniac.

Raven and the boys followed suit; the cold mountain air whipped into her face, making her eyes water. It was invigorating to say the least. Suddenly, somebody grabbed her hand, and she turned to see Tai, whooping and laughing next her. She smiled at his expression.  

“Hang on!” he called, pulling a handful of numbered marbles from the fanny-pack.

Dropping one, he let go of her hand, rolled and tossed the other above them. The one below them cracked open, and they fell through; suddenly gravity was yanking on her innards as they shot upwards towards the transport. Tai spun them, threw another marble which opened, and they fell back through the one below them before shooting out of the new one closer to the ground. Apparently this was his landing strategy; stair-stepping his way down using portals and physics. It was a rather convoluted way to get down, but she couldn’t deny that it was fun.

They landed after the others, who had already engaged what looked like a walking stack of angry pubic hair; she paused, beholding the bizarre Grimm in front of her. It had three heads, which were misshapen and squatted on a triangular torso; branches, moss and even rocks jutted from its wiry, black back hair. Its arms were long, double jointed, with three fingered hands that were currently swiping blindly at Tormund and Summer as it squealed.

“About time you guys got here,” drawled Qrow, taking a shot at the Grimm with an incendiary round. There was a knowing smirk on his face which she chose to ignore.

“Nothing wrong with the scenic route,” grinned Taiyang. “You two still have those pre-mades I gave you right?”

The twins gave varied affirmations as they watched Summer’s dad launch his spear clear through one of the Skogtroll’s jaws and pin it to a tree. Tormund and their glorious leader were working together seamlessly; for just a moment, as Raven watched them dance across the forest floor laughing and shouting, she became immensely homesick. Then huntsman pulled the spear point loose, tearing the Grimm’s jaw clean off as the other heads screamed.

“I guess he really let his mouth run away from him, huh?”

“Oh my fucking Dust,” she muttered, and charged off into the fray.

“I know you think I’m funny, dangit!”

She rolled her eyes, drew her red blade, and deflected a swipe from the Skogtroll. It kept snorting and squealing grotesquely, while its limbs jerked unnaturally. A flash of fire smote it’s twitching, clawed fingers and it pulled them away.

Summer blurred across the clearing and with a bare hand, tagged her father’s outstretched palm; like a current of electricity, Tormund’s blue aura pulsed across his arms and shoulders before lighting up his spear. Hefting his spear over his shoulder, he aimed briefly before allowing it to explode out of his hand like a bullet. The weapon pierced the Skogtroll’s shoulder with a wet thump, pinning it to another tree.

Raven and Tai took that as a chance to move in on the Grimm, Raven swiping at its vulnerable joints while Tai tossed a portal up over its two and a half heads. The boy rolled out of the portal, gloved fist lighting up with yellow and red Dust glyphs; the middle head of the Skogtroll caved in with a fiery, electric eruption. He whooped and pushed off as the Grimm tried to swat him.

The Grimm was still pinned, allowing Summer and Qrow to swoop in and finish it off, scythe and hooks disemboweling the monster with a gruesome “X” across it’s bulging, wiry belly. It smoked in defeat, collapsing in a pile as Tormund tore his spear free.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Raven sighed, sheathing her sword.

“Aye. On their own, they aren’t. But in a group, they fight like a hive-mind,” rumbled Tormund, flicking Grimm matter from his cheek. Summer dropped down from where she’d landed on a branch and they regrouped.

“So. If we follow the trail around, it should take us about three hours to reach the valley,” she said. Their leader had a map in hand, and was reviewing any notes Bai or Jiang had scribbled in. Tormund stood back, letting his daughter lead with a quiet but proud smile on his scarred face.

“That’s not counting any Grimm we encounter, so I’m going to say it will take us about six hours, placing us at the valley around one or two in the afternoon,” she continued, folding the map and tucking it away safely. “So we better boogie.”

“Boogie on, Summer,” gestured Tai. She giggled and started up the track, followed by the rest of her team and her father.

Tormund marched behind Raven and Qrow, something she’d prefer he didn’t do; however, she didn’t draw attention to it. So far, they hadn’t had any real conversation with the huntsman other than lighthearted nonsense; and for the first hour or two of their mission, at least, it stayed that way.

They began to encounter more and more Grimm, usually in clusters or lying in ambush. The Skogtrolls were challenging, but an exotic and fun change from the Grimm they normally faced. As their confidence in themselves and the adventure rose, team STRQ developed an efficient strategy for dealing with their packs.

The fire wielders, such as herself, Tai and Tormund would coral the Grimm into a tight knot as Summer and Qrow attacked them from above and below. Qrow might occasionally sweep through, allowing his Semblance to trip the Grimm up. Meanwhile, Summer would dash in on any that fell or stumbled to tear throats and bellies apart. Her twin was careful not to stay close to any of them during a fight; but Tai had developed his own strategy for dealing with any friendly fire from his partner’s Semblance, acting as the team’s bailout service. If someone stumbled or got hit with bad luck, he would activate a portal, and pull them away; the Grimm were particularly confused by this, and would squeal in outrage as their meal disappeared. Summer started a trend where she or whomever else would yell “Portal!” and toss a marble or stone to escape and Taiyang would laughingly yank them to the other side of the field.

After a particularly vigorous bout, where they had ambushed a collection of “Skoggies” trying very diligently to look like malicious shrubbery, Tormund finally broke his silence.

“So tell me, Raven,” he said, following after her and Qrow up a steep portion of trail. “Where are you from?”

“Anima,” she droned. Qrow sent a cautious look over his shoulder. Ahead of them, Summer and Tai were busy climbing over a small rockslide.

“Ah. I’ve been there on quite a few hunts. Did you grow up in Mistral, then?”

“No,” she conceded. “Outside the kingdom.”

“Oh, what village? Perhaps I’ve been there.”

“We drifted a lot. We were never in one place for very long,” she said, studying the huntsman’s face from the corner of her eye.

He hummed thoughtfully, stepping over a fallen log with surprising grace.

“I see. That’s interesting.”

_Here we go._

“It says in your transcripts that you and Qrow claimed the township of Lhasa as your home of origin. But that was destroyed some years ago, if memory serves.”

So he had looked into their backgrounds. Wonderful.

“And your point is what exactly?” she asked tersely.

“No point, really. It’s just that there’s no way to prove you are who you say you are,” he said with a calm shrug. She tensed, narrowing her eyes.

“No offense, but I don’t have to prove anything to you,” she said dryly.

He chuckled appreciatively, throwing her off kilter. He was beginning to remind her a little of Professor Ozpin; one of those people who was much more than they seemed, and impossible to get a read on.

“No, no you don’t. And I’m not asking you to,” he grinned. It was a very animalistic look. “My daughter Sigyn speaks very highly of you and your brother. Despite your…upbringing.”

That was both surprising, and kind of insulting at the same time.

“What, you don’t like homeless people?” drawled Qrow from in front of her.

“Ha, I have no quarrel with the unfortunate, no. What I’m trying to say, in a very roundabout way apparently, is that you two aren’t the only ones who grew up outside the walls of a kingdom.”

 “Do you want a medal? I’m sure we’ve got one in the fanny pack, let me go see,” she said, climbing over a rock. Despite her tone, her heart felt like a rabbit kicking its foot. This man truly was intimidating, and the more he talked, the more certain she was that her initial impression of him as something to be afraid of was the most honest measure of him so far.

“I’m not trying to offend you. I’m just asserting that, as someone who was made a man out in the real world, I know bullshit when I see it. And I know killers when I see them.”

She got the feeling he wasn’t talking about killers of Grimm.

“Yea well, so do we, pal,” Qrow replied, shooting him an appraising look. “Looks like the pot is calling the kettles black, to be honest.”

“Hmm. Well you have a point, unfortunately.”

“Right, but do you? Because if not, then I’d like to focus,” said Raven, pretending to squint at her surroundings. She was actually looking for an escape route in the event they had been brought out to the middle of nowhere to be executed by a mad huntsman.

He turned his boulder like head towards her.

“I just want to be sure Summer is in safe company.”

“Would she be safer with a posse of soft boys and girls dragging her down, or with people who really know the nature of the world?” Raven asked, dusting her hands of spruce needles. “Also, Summer is more than capable of taking care of herself. You’re doing her a disservice.”

He raised a caterpillar eyebrow, eyes twinkling with savage amusement.

“You’re a fierce little thing. I like you.”

“It’s not your opinion that matters,” she said, turning her back pointedly on him and speeding up to catch up with her brother. They exchanged glances, before focusing on the trail.

 As the group neared the valley, signs of destruction became more apparent. Trees had been ripped up, entire portions of mountain slope had collapsed, a river had been filled with debris; black Grimm matter was running down a waterfall from up high, coating the entire bank with inky pitch. The valley was at least an eighth of a mile above them, but getting there would be challenging with all the obstacles. Luckily, though, they had portals.

Taiyang had prepped for the mission by making as many focus points as he could; he had a limit of how many portals he could have open at once, or the types he could create, because they drew from his aura. However, he had more than enough to get them up the rest of the mountain without depleting those crafted specifically for the battle to come.  

The blonde was loving the chance to show off his Semblance. He kept using his hands to visually map out the mountain slope and chart the best course, all while shooting little looks at Summer or herself to see if they were paying attention. Qrow kept making snide comments from the sidelines to harass him, while Raven stood beside Summer and glared at the gigantic Huntsman who was probably going to leave her and Qrow in a shallow grave in the woods.

“Right! Well, this should do, I think,” Tai grinned, folding his arms.

“Then do it, we don’t have all day,” muttered Qrow.

Taiyang ignored his partner, instead running and leaping acrobatically to the top of a fallen log; he tossed a marble down below, placed another on top of a rock further up. Raven observed Tai’s route carefully, memorizing the rocks and ledges he used as footholds while he placed his yellow focal points. Missteps on a sheer wall of this height wouldn’t necessarily kill someone trained in aura use, but it was still a long way down. Finally, he waved an orange bandana at them to give them the go ahead.

Raven went first, trying to put more distance between herself and Tormund; the portal chain bounced her from logs, rocks, and ledges. She flipped and rolled, searching for stable slabs of granite to push off from. There was a simple joy in the problem-solving process, using the split second from emerging out of a portal to find her planned foothold before launching herself at the next focal point. It was a thrill to actually be falling 'up' a mountain. With a flourish, she landed on the ledge besides Taiyang, steadying herself as he watched her; looking over the edge, she smiled brightly. They were so high up, overhanging the cliff-face; behind them, the track looped around the rocks and would lead them past the ridge and above the valley bowl.

“When I was younger, I would use my portals to get to places other people couldn’t,” Tai said gently, dangling his legs over the side. “It’s kind of one the reasons I wanted to be a huntsman, besides, you know, making Remnant a better place. I’d get to get out and actually see the world, in ways no one else has.”

She sat next to him, letting her own legs swing freely as they watched Summer bouncing and leaping her way up in a flurry of white.

“Where would you go the most? As a child?” she asked.

“Oh, anywhere high. Patch doesn’t have a lot of tall buildings, and definitely no mountains, but there’s a few old school forts and towers that are great for exploring; if I wanted to get away, I’d just shoot a pebble up to the top of one and camp out. Drove my parents crazy,” he laughed. “I was their only kid, so they could get pretty overbearing sometimes.”

Raven glanced at him, studying his eyes and the way his mouth would twist upwards at the corner just slightly.

“What about you?”

“Hm?”

“Where would you go, to just, get away from everything?”

She considered it, staring back out over the forest. She wondered when the last humans or faunus had sat where they were, and had seen what they were seeing. She wondered what it’d be like to travel the world without fear of Grimm or other people.

“I would go riding.”

“Oh? Horses?”

“No, my motorcycle.”

He paused before smirking.

“Ha you would have a motorcycle! Did you bring it?”

“No, unfortunately. I had to leave it at home. I couldn’t afford to ship it,” she leaned back on her hands.

“Aww. Well maybe you could rent one! Go for a spin around Vale.”

She chuckled, watching a pebble fall down the slope.

“I’d probably cause an accident. We didn’t really have traffic laws out there. It was more speeding down a dirt track and taking potshots at any Grimm you saw.”

_Or innocent villagers._

“I could teach you!” he grinned, pointing a thumb at his chest. “I know how to ride, and how to obey the law.”

“Oh really? You should have that on a business card. ‘Taiyang Xiao Long – Professional law abiding citizen’.”

He squinted, brow furrowing playfully.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Noooo. No, no,” Raven deadpanned, keeping a straight face.

“What, am I not edgy enough for the edge-queen, mistress of sassy bullshit over here?”

“Just because I’m sitting on the edge, doesn’t mean I’m edgy Tai-“

Summer landed with a thump besides them, and Raven nearly edged herself right over the fucking cliff.

“Hey you crazy kids!”

“Sumsum. You gotta stop givin me the spooks, dude,” wheezed Tai. “Because we both just nearly died.”

Summer’s grin took a turn for the awkward and apologetic, before waving it off.

“Psh, I would have caught you guys. Probably.”

“Very reassuring,” she droned, earning a nose boop. She almost pouted. Almost.

“I’m sorry! I’m just – Gah! I’m just-“

“Summer, are you, like, excited or something?” Raven asked, tilting her head as she raised the pitch of her voice. “Like, oh my gooods?”

Tai snickered as Summer gave her a bemused glance, ears flicking.

“Oh yea? Is that how it is, grumpy mc-grump beans?”  

“What’s a mc-grump bean?”

“You! You are that,” Summer tossed her nose dramatically in the air.

“Oh no. Not that,” Raven’s eyes widened in mock horror.

“I think she’s saying you’re gassy,” chuckled Tai. “Since beans give you gas.”

“Well she is full of hot air,” Summer smirked. A single, slightly pointed tooth poked from the corner of her mouth.  

Raven glared at her teammates, but it had little effect. The little shits just thought it was funny. Summer giggled, scooting in between her and Taiyang, automatically holding their hands as she looked down. Raven felt a rush of happiness, one that she didn’t really know what to do with. So she just held her hand, while the three of them stared out over the mountainside.

That’s how Qrow found them. Her brother didn’t make any comments on the situation, for which she was begrudgingly grateful; instead he leapt casually out of the portal, shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the cliff as they enjoyed the moment and waited for Tormund.

“Hey,” he rasped after a few minutes.

“Yes?”

“You guys should probably get away from the cliff. Just as a heads up.”

They scooted warily away from the edge, gathering themselves as Tormund burst from the portal finally. Tai went through the motions of dismissing the portal chain, whispering a melodramatic farewell under his breath.

“Rest in pepperonis, my portalonis,” he sighed, watching them flicker out.

Summer made a motion as if she was pouring one out, as Raven shook her head incredulously at them both. Turning, Raven noticed Tormund examining them as he tied his hair back out of his eyes. He finished and clapped his calloused palms together.

“Right. All of you stay behind me for now,” instructed Tormund, lumbering towards the goat track. “And keep low.”

The teens nodded, crouching as they skirted through the pass, clambering over boulders and gravelly inclines. Summer clambered swiftly behind her father, with Raven close on her heels; Qrow and Taiyang brought up the rear. No one spoke. Sniffing the air, Raven detected the pungent stench of Grimm matter and the rot of dead things; everything sharpened into crystal focus as she moved over the rocks, adrenaline singing its familiar hymn through her veins.

Tormund stuck his hairy head over the ridge first, throwing a hand up behind him to bring them to a halt; after an eternal pause, he beckoned with one blackened finger. Summer climbed up next to him, ghostlike in her silence; her ears shot up as she tensely gaped at whatever lay in the valley.  When Raven finally poked her head above the ridge, she gasped.

It looked like a malignant tumor come to life. Crouching with its back to them, the Jotun took up nearly half of the valley. Even at this distance, she could hear it’s ragged, wheezing breaths. Occasionally, a raw, clicking sound shook from its teeth and echoed through the air. The noises reminded her of a dolphin or whale call in their pitch.

 The monster was like a distorted humonoid; its back and arms were twisted, with white Grimm bone sticking out of its body at odd junctures. It had four fingered hands, with which it was picking at whatever lay before it. Black matter was smeared in long tar streaks across the snowy crags and cliffs, showing where it had climbed down into the valley bowl. There was very little greenery left. To the north, a furrow had been dug into the snow and filled with bubbling, black ink; occasionally, a Skogtroll would pull itself out of the pitch, curl into a ball, and roll down the river and waterfall to the world below.

Beside her, Summer gaped, starry eyed, at the beast before them; Tormund was baring his teeth in a feral snarl that Raven supposed was also a smile. Observing the father and daughter hungrily behold their gigantic prey, with the snowcapped mountains framing them against the sky, Raven realized that neither of them belonged caged behind a kingdom’s walls any more than she did.

“That is the biggest Grimm I’ve ever seeeen,”Summer whispered finally, eyes shining. She glanced at her father, and then the rest of team STRQ. Her pupils were dilated as her mouth split open into a predatory grin. “Let’s kill it.”


	18. Where the Wild Things Are Part IV

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 18

Where the Wild Things Are Part 4

 

 

Raven stared at her partner, heart racing, before smirking.

“Let’s,” Raven agreed, tilting her head. “What’s the plan?”

“Ok. So here’s what we’re gonna do; dad, stop me if you have anything to add,” Summer said, as they scooted down behind the ridge once more.

The first thing they would do, before the assault even began, would be to take out the Skoggie nursery. Tormund claimed he could launch several timed explosives down into the tar pit from where they stood. The plan would continue to involve lots of portals and explosions at safe distance, something that both Taiyang and Tormund approved of immensely.

 As for Raven and Summer, they would be utilizing the portal chain that Tai would construct and maintain to leap about the body of the Jotun, planting and triggering explosives, grenades, and generally keeping it busy. Tormund and Qrow would be working the feet, attacking the joints and knees, and drawing away the giant’s luck until it collapsed. There would be lots of moving; if someone got pinned down, Taiyang would bail them out.

Strategy in place, the huntsmen did a final check of their various weapons and items. Raven smiled hungrily, spinning the cartridges on her sheath to black; Qrow kissed his cross again and slapped palms with Taiyang.

Tormund cracked his neck and knuckles, gave them all a fierce wink and grin, before moving away a few feet. With two explosives in hand, he eyeballed the birthing pit in the valley below. Each glowed blue as he activated his Semblance. With a grunt, he chucked one and then the other. Both explosives soared through the air, bright pinpoints in the sky, speeding and slowing at the huntsman’s command.

 Meanwhile, Qrow shot one of Tai’s purple focus points up into the air, high above the Jotun’s head; Taiyang activated it when he felt it was at the appropriate position, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tracked it. The portal burst to life as Tormund’s explosives landed in the birthing pit out in the valley; there was a pregnant pause.

In the distance, twin geysers of ink and rock erupted into a mushroom cloud. The ground beneath them trembled, while a few boulders rolled and bounced down into the valley. The Jotun had stopped picking at the ground, instead turning to stare at the explosions.

Tai placed a chess piece, a pawn, on the ledge behind them and it opened in a purple vortex, connecting to the one over the giant; Qrow was shooting more gold portals onto the Jotun itself, as his partner opened them on strategic body parts across the moving Grimm. Another opened by the Jotun’s feet, connecting to the golden knight portal behind the pawn portal.

The Grimm was rumbling now, its voice both musical and grinding, like the churning bones of Remnant mixed with whale song. It was shaking, ponderous and slow, as it tried to stand. Summer shook herself and pointed, issuing commands.

“Dad, Qrow, get down by its legs and get in close while you can! Keep it off kilter! Taiyang, Raven, with me!”

“Yes ma’am!” laughed Tai. “Whoo!”

Giddy with excitement and apprehension, Raven followed her teammates to the portal leading to the point floating high in the sky. Summer gave them a final, reassuring smile and leapt. They followed right behind.

Once again, Raven was free-falling; only this time, she was plummeting straight down towards the biggest entity she had ever seen in her life. Her heart was racing, and her body was screaming all sorts of conflicting messages; Summer was ahead of them, but was falling spread eagle to slow her descent, cloak flapping behind her. Tai was screaming and hooting wildly off to the right.

As they blazed down towards the rising Grimm, Summer activated her Semblance, slowing down enough to let them catch up with her and grabbed both of their hands.

“Hang on!” Summer yelled, and then there was nothing but white.

Raven could feel her aura flaring as the sped like a comet towards dark beast below. Suddenly, she could see again; she pulled her sword free and channeled her aura to enhance her strength. They were coming in at the beast’s spine.

As they passed the neck, Raven triggered the gravity Dust coating her blade and stabbed into the black gelatin of the Grimm’s back. Besides her, Summer had hooked in with her weapons, firing into the monster’s spine; Taiyang had broken away and created a portal chain that shot him out at the side of the Jotun’s face. With a red Dust and physics fueled punch, he socked the Grimm right in the cheek. Almost in slow motion, Raven watched the shockwaves ripple across the monster’s cheek. She was honestly surprised he didn’t break any bones, as the impact echoed throughout the valley.

Focusing on herself for the moment, Raven pulled her blade free, and allowed herself to fall the through the new portal, following after Taiyang. The Grimm had turned, its immense teeth bared in a horrid snarl; she snarled back as she fell at the pulverized cheek, swiping and spinning multiple times before pushing off and back through the portal before its hand could swat her. She wanted to keep it confused, and if given the opportunity, she wanted to blind it.

With an acrobatic flip, she stabbed into the Grimm’s back, and started climbing and jumping from the bony protuberances. Whenever she found a vulnerable area, she gored, stabbed and slashed; occasionally, she paused to plant one of the explosives.

 Summer was higher up, blurring about the Jotun’s shoulders, rose petals showering the air. As Raven stopped briefly to strap an explosive in a bony nook, Taiyang swung by, having attached a rope somewhere higher up. Laughing, he let go and flipped into one of the golden portals planted on the creature’s bone-spires. On the other side of the Jotun, another concussive punch could be heard and its body rocked. Raven dug in with her blade to keep her footing.

Below, she could see her brother’s miniscule form, swirling and darting about the Grimm’s legs. It would raise a foot bigger than a house, bringing it down with crushing force in its attempt smash him and Tormund. The valley would quake as the Jotun screamed in frustration. A thrill of fear for her twin trilled through her as she watched him nearly get crushed; however, he darted away, taking explosive shots at its legs while Tormund swooped in with a spear toss. Raven forced herself to look away, focusing on her part in slaying the giant. Doing her job was the best way to help him, anyways.

Reaching the Jotun’s shoulders, which were swaying wildly as it swatted at the ground and its face, Raven changed her coating to red. The creature’s neck was plated in bone, but there were several joints near its throat that were exposed. However, that put her in range of its massive hands. Blinding it first would be the best option. Raven turned left, noticing Summer, who immediately cupped her mouth and shouted.

“RAE!” Summer called. “Help me blind it!”

“You want the left or the right!” she shouted back.

 “Get the right, I’ll get the left!”

“Got it!” Raven wiped the sweat from her brow.

“You’re the best!” the little faunus shot her finger guns as she leapt into the air.

Smiling, Raven sped over the Jotun’s skull, whose dome was larger than some of their arena floors back at Beacon. Reaching its forehead, Raven leapt, flipped around and fell towards the Grimm’s immense, red pupil. To her left, Summer had timed her leap with Raven’s own. The partner’s fell in sync. Summer began shooting Dust rounds into the left eye, as Raven spun and lashed large swathes of flame into the pupil before her.

 The Jotun’s reaction was immediate. It roared, livid, as the partners blinded it; with furious speed, it brought both palms up in an attempt to crush them against its bony face. Summer spun away in a blizzard, safely out of the Grimm’s reach.

Raven spotted a portal to her right, gambled, and leapt into it. It dropped her right by the rope Taiyang had left attached to the Grimm’s back, which she managed to snare with one hand. As she swung, she considered the rest of Summer’s plan. After blinding the Jotun, they were supposed to finish laying their explosives and synchronize their timers.  

With a huff, she swung and crouched against a bone spire, before kicking off and swinging in the other direction towards her goal. She had spotted a suitably squishy area earlier, and wanted to plant the last of her explosives there before meeting back up with her teammates.

 Suddenly, the Jotun tilted wildly and bucked, having been struck by a rather robust attack from below. Raven had sheathed her sword, but was only using one hand to hold the rope as she attached her explosive. The rope ripped from her hand, tearing the skin of her palm from the unexpected motion, and she was launched violently backwards and away from the Jotun.

She didn’t panic. Her aura was already healing her hand, and as she rolled to see the ground, she began looking for a portal or a landing strategy. As she stared at the ground below her, however, she frowned. She wasn’t falling near where Qrow and Tormund where harassing the Jotun’s feet. She was falling where the Jotun had been crouching previously, when they first spied it from the ridge. What she was seeing was slowly becoming more and more horrific as she put two and two together; and she was falling right into the middle of it.

 Snorting and squealing greeted her ears as she came within the last fifty feet; eyes squinting in mounting rage, she drew her red blade and began sending wave after wave of flames down to clear a landing spot. One of the Skogtrolls had tripped in its desire to escape the fire from above, and was just coming to its knees as she drove her sword through its chest and crushed it into the muddy soil. She triggered the Dust, and flames exploded to life inside its crushed ribcage, sending acrid smoke into the air.

Raven stood slowly, fury slowing her trembling fingers. Her eyes were bloody with hate. All around her, lying broken open and scattered across the valley floor, or dug deep into the ground, were cages. In those cages, were people; or rather, what was left of people. Chains hung from blood slicked bars, where entire torsos had been pulled grotesquely through by the hungry Grimm. Limbs, intestines, unspeakable and yet all too familiar gore littered the black and red smeared grass and snow. The scent of iron and rotten flesh clung to the air, a scent equally familiar to the young Branwen.

 Some of the cages had been bolted and drilled into the ground; others were dug into the granite itself, creating a bared pit. As Raven glared in horror and rage at what lay before her, she noticed a gathering of Skogtrolls grunting and hooting by a cave opening. Her brow furrowed.

The Grimm had now gathered in a cluster by the opening, and were squealing as they shook their fists at her; one ballsy fuck even threw a small boulder her way. She sliced it out of the air, coldly. The Grimm gnashed its teeth, waving a severed limb like a club. Tilting her head, Raven fixed the Skogtrolls with a burning stare as they shrieked and charged out of the cavern in one mass.

She ran to meet them. However, upon reaching the first, she sprang into the air and pushed off its shoulders, rolling over the group and getting between them and the cave. Taking her sword tip, she ignited it in the grass before her and drew a burning half circle. The Skogtrolls bawled, and backed away. She glanced over her shoulder at the trembling huddle of people chained together in the cave; the Grimm had been clawing through the bars, grabbing any chains in reach, pulling them through piece by torn piece. Half-starved, shell shocked eyes met hers.

A big bull Skogtroll hooted, having torn up a tree, and started wielding it like a rake to try to scratch her wall of fire away. Snarling, she leapt onto the log when it came crashing down again, ran up it and sprang from the fire like a hellish avenger. The Skogtroll was suitably surprised, and when her blade started weaving a wild pattern of red and orange flame in its three faces, it dropped the log.

Its comrades tried to come closer, but Raven was an inferno, pin-balling between five Grimm in a star pattern. The clearing was a mess of smoke, shrieking Grimm, and her own angry shouts. However, the Skogtrolls outnumbered her, and more were being drawn to her due to her own emotions and the smell of battle. She didn’t know how long she spun, leapt and slashed, but she was tiring and her eyes were burning from the smoke. Above her, the Jotun was still howling, swatting blindly at Taiyang, Qrow and Tormund as they danced and smote it more and more successfully.

Her temporary distraction was her downfall. One of the Grimm sent a swiping claw low and she leapt to dodge it; unable to alter her trajectory, its companion took the opportunity to strike at her back. Her aura was too depleted to deflect the heft blow, having been channeled to protect more vital areas.

 Raven cried out and fell to her knees, the pain nearly overwhelming all rational thought. Blood flowed freely down her back. Instinct and muscle memory saved her from having her throat ripped open, as she dodged. In the back of her mind, she could hear Professor Arc’s voice yelling in her no nonsense voice to “Not fast enough, Branwen! Get there!” Raven gritted her teeth painfully, rolling away as a fist punched the ground.

She brought her sword across her chest and held the flat of the blade up as teeth came down. One Skogtroll was covering her, having decided that it had first picks; two heads were snapping at its companions whenever they tried to get closer to her, and one was chewing nauseously on her blade. As drool roped down around her own painted face, Raven sneered defiantly.

“Hope you’re hungry, you ugly fuck,” she growled, and ignited the blade. The Skogtroll screamed as she pushed the flaming blade upwards, flaring the last drop of her aura to preserve her hands. She coughed as the Grimm exploded into black smoke.

The Grimm’s companions hooted and screamed angrily, swarming towards her. She didn’t have time to stand. As she brought her blade up again, another snarl filled the air and a bullet of white and grey slammed into the Grimm closest to her.

Summer had buried her tiger hooks into jaws of one of the Skogtroll’s middle heads; with a furious wrench, shower of petals and hail of bullet fire, she twisted the top of its head off. Landing in front her, Raven’s partner was crouched and brandishing her hooks furiously. A growl was coming deep from her chest, and her ears were laid flat as she bared her teeth.

The Grimm paused, shook by the feral rage coming off of the tiny huntress in front of them. As Raven winced and got to her feet, Summer glanced over her shoulder; the pupils of her silver eyes had contracted to furious pinpoint, and there was a savagery there that Raven was very familiar with. Just not from her. It was like looking at a different person.

“Are you ok?”

Raven gave her a tense look.

“I’ll live. Let’s finish this.”

The partners stood back to back as the Skogtrolls got over their fear and came in for the final rush; despite her injury, Raven managed to keep fighting due to the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She didn't have enough aura to take any more hits, but red dust was volatile and easily ignited. Wave after wave of fire erupted from her blade as Raven swung repeatedly. Meanwhile, Summer tripped them up for her to stab in the exposed belly or tore their throats out viciously.

Finally, the last Skogtroll fell. The partners panted, shoulder to shoulder, as the field smoked and burned around them. Raven moved to recoat her sword, when Summer grabbed her shoulder and spun her.

“Hey what-“

“You’re bleeding. Really badly.”

Raven huffed; it was a stupid, stupid mistake. She really needed to learn to watch her back.

“My aura will heal it-“

“You’re aura is too low to heal you, or you wouldn’t have been cut like this in the first place. Why did you come down here, all by yourself? Nobody knew where you were,” Summer said, her tone strange.

“Look, I got knocked ass-backwards. It was an accident.”

“Then why didn’t you run away!? There’s a portal right the hell over there, why didn’t you-“

Raven rolled her eyes, placed her hands on either side of Summer’s face, and turned her head towards the caves.

“That’s why.”

Her partner paused, ears drooping in horror as her eyes widened.

“Gods. What is this?”

“I need to get those chains off them, or the Grimm are going to keep having a heyday. How close are the guys to finishing that thing?” Raven asked, moving towards the caves.

“We need to synchronize the explosives still, and we definitely need them. Jojo is a big boy, he doesn’t want to lay down for a nap yet,” answered Summer, pointing up.

The Jotun was still crashing and thrashing around the valley. Fortunately, it was far away from them, at least for the moment. Raven didn’t like that she had left the others alone for so long, but it couldn’t be helped. If she abandoned the trapped slaves, they would likely die as more Grimm arrived.

 Drawing her blade, she approached the prisoners who eyed her with a mixture of awe and fear. The people in the cave were a collective of human and faunus, looking like the sort of folks that no one would miss if they were gone; a few had slave brands on their exposed chests, identifying them as chattel of the black market. Raven scratched her chest subconsciously.

“Give me your chains.”

They thrust their fists through without protest, and she began slashing cleanly through the black iron.

“Summer, can…you please go get Qrow? He can use some of Tai’s pre-mades to get them to safety.”

There wasn’t a response.

“Summer?”

Her partner had come up behind her and was staring at the scene with a look of abject sadness and horror; Raven supposed this was the first time she had ever witnessed Grimm baiting. She opened her mouth to say something, anything.

“I’m sorry.”

Summer blinked and turned towards her.

“What?” she asked softly. She was looking at her strangely again.

“I…I don’t know,” she continued cutting the chains. “Can you get Qrow? He can help.”

Summer nodded, her face settling into a determined frown, and blurred away towards the portal. The Jotun was stomping, shaking the valley floor with its immense feet; that was something else she was worried about. They needed to get these people out of here, or they could be crushed underfoot.

A little boy, probably no older than eleven, stuck his wrists through the bars; his eyes were wide as he stared into her own crimson orbs.

“Are you a huntress?”

Raven paused.

“Not exactly.”

“Good,” he said firmly. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. We still have to get you out of here. All of you, get as far away from the bars as you can,” she instructed. The masses, no longer chained together near the entrance, pushed back against the cavern wall.

Summer returned with Qrow, having literally carried him in her arms from wherever she had snatched him. Raven’s twin took one look at her, the cavern of trapped slaves, the dead Grimm, and nodded.

“Alright, boys and girls, stand back,” he said, tossing a portal down inside the cave and in front of the bars. “One at time, come on through. Keep it orderly.”

As Qrow helped the survivors, Summer quickly applied a dressing over Raven’s injury to staunch the blood-flow; meanwhile, Raven kept an eye on their surroundings for more Skoggies. Finally, Raven’s partner came around beside her, pushing her black and red bangs from her ink smeared face. A torrent of emotion was flickering over her face. As Raven opened her mouth to say something, Summer met her eyes again.

“Let’s go. Qrow, keep them safe. We’ll join you soon.”

“Sure thing, boss,” he replied, tapping his forehead in salute. “Watch Tai’s back for me. Had to save his bacon once already.”

The huntresses took off towards the golden portal placed on top of a rocky hill, leaping from fallen tree trunks and branches, before hopping through to the other side. They emerged onto the killing field, sprinting hard to the right to avoid the foot coming down before them.

Tormund was practically handling the Jotun on his own. In fact, Raven was almost positive the man was playing with it like a cat would a mouse. Had he been serious this whole time, the Grimm would likely already be dead.

“DAD!” shouted Summer, as she and Raven joined him on the battlefield. “We have a lot of civilian causalities over on the hill! There’s survivors!”

“OH? Let’s wrap this up then! Get those timer’s synchronized! We’ll need to lead him away from the civilians!”

Raven shot a glare at the huntsman as they ran across the muddied and crushed valley floor. ‘Jojo’ was growling angrily, the bass of his voice shaking her very bones. How were they going to lead a blind giant anywhere?

Summer was looking over her shoulder as they ran, her hands dropping to her belt where she kept her Dust grenades. Her face set stubbornly.

“Raven, I need you to go to Dad and Taiyang,” she said as they bounded over a crater. “You can synchronize the timers while I lead him towards the pit.”

“What? No? I-“

“Take mine and set them to thirty seconds.”

“I’m not bailing on you right now-“

“You aren’t bailing, I need you to do this. Also, I am not asking you. Now go, please,” Summer looked straight ahead and blurred away.

Raven almost skidded to a stop, her face flushing. Oh hell no she did not.

She snapped out of it as the Jotun snarled above her, having dropped to its hands and knees as it slapped at the ground. Taiyang was bouncing around, getting in Dust powered punches as he pleased; Raven reluctantly let her partner go ahead, doubling back to join up with Tai.

The timers controlled four explosives each, and there were sixteen total. She waited for the Jotun to slap the ground again, its fingers splayed like twisted sycamore trees; as they crashed onto the valley floor, Raven used a Dust powered sweep to propel her up onto the giants forearm, running as fast as she could. A portal was placed on its bony arm plating; she rolled through it, emerging onto its back and closer to Taiyang.

“Hey!” he called, leaping off the Grimm’s spine. “Where the hell did you guys go?! What happened!? I’ve been freaking out up here!”

“Long story, but there’s hurt people back there. We’re leading it away and setting the timers. Qrow’s watching after the survivors.”

“Shit. Alright. Where’s Summer then?”

Raven huffed irritably as she clung the Grimm’s shoulder, pointing. As she did, a grenade went off in the Jotun’s face. Tai’s eyebrows raised in comprehension and gave her a sympathetically frustrated look. She shook her head, and pulled the detonators out while Tai pulled out his own.

Summer had said thirty seconds, but that was cutting it close. Even as Jojo turned towards the little faunus, who was tossing grenades under his nose and at his fingertips, Raven deduced it would be closer to forty-five before the Grimm crawled its way to the birthing pit. It kept pausing to sniff the air, and occasionally tried to veer back towards the hill where her brother was tending the victims.

The detonators beeped cheerfully to life in their hands. All along the giant’s crawling, gluttonous form, explosives blinked to life. Raven perched on the Jotun’s swaying shoulder next to Taiyang, watching as Summer enticed the blinded Grimm; every so often, Jojo would pause, bringing a clenched fist down where Summer had been with startling velocity and accuracy.

Without her Semblance, Summer would have easily been flattened like a pancake; instead, she blurred away to safety, tossing another grenade up to explode under its chin. It had been a logical decision on her part to send Raven away; normally she would have respected that, even if it bruised her ego. However, logical or not, it didn’t change the fact that she was still extremely pissed at her for it.

“Ten seconds,” muttered Taiyang beside her. “Time to go, Raven.”

He was closing the portals they no longer needed, to conserve the last of his aura. Stoic, she took his hand, and they fell into one of the last one on the Jotun; it dropped them on the field, far enough away from the giant and the impending explosion.

“Five seconds,” Tai said, watching the timer. Tormund was jogging up, beard caked in Grimm matter and swaying with the motion. Raven kept her face neutral as the timer reached one. A gust of wind and rose petals soared over their heads as Summer overshot in her exuberance to escape the explosion; she had a wild grin on her face as she ran back to them to behold their handiwork.

The four hunters stared in awe as the Dust explosives combusted in glorious blasts of red, yellow and green; electricity crackled overhead, and the gale from the explosions whipped everyone’s hair back. Raven shielded her eyes with a dirty palm as the valley quaked. In the distance, she could see avalanches start to roll down the peaks of several mountains.

She squinted as the dust started to settle. The Grimm was smoking, waves of black mist curling off its gigantic corpse. Raven wondered what a kingdom would do, if more than one of those ever showed up at their doorsteps.

“Sweet mother of fishsticks!” Summer exclaimed, throwing her hands up as she bounced into her father’s arms. “That was incredible! Look at it! GUYS, WE DID THAT!”

“Dude, we DID do that,” grinned Taiyang, sticking his palm out. “Not bad for freshmen.”

Summer slapped it from where she was hanging off Tormund like a chimpanzee. Tormund was chuckling, and wrapped his daughter in a gargantuan hug as he shook her. She giggled exuberantly. Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance, but was having a hard time actually staying angry.

“WELL DONE!” Tormund boomed, rustling his daughter’s hair. “Your mother is going to want a picture-“

“No time! We gotta go help Qrow!” Summer yelped suddenly, as she pointed back towards the hill. “Dad, there’s some really, just, horrible mess over there! And I don’t _think_ it was an accident or, I don’t know what it is but-“

“Not an accident,” Raven sighed, turning towards the hill. “Someone was baiting the Grimm to this valley.”

“What?” asked Tormund, his tone dangerous.

 Raven glanced back at the huntsman. His eyes had narrowed. She swallowed but continued regardless.

“There’s a baiting rig up on the hill. I fell into it when I was knocked loose. It’s…gruesome.”

Summer’s brow furrowed slightly as she considered the implications of Raven’s words.

“Baiting. Grimm?”

Taiyang’s eyes had rounded in shock, and concern.

“Qrow’s up there by himself?!”

“Not for long,” said Summer, taking the lead. “Let’s go.”

She set off a jog, one that they could all keep up with. After about ten minutes, they crested the hill. They could see the group of surviving prisoners, huddled up on the ridge where Qrow had taken them. Tormund’s brow furrowed darkly as they used the portals Qrow had set up to bypass the blood-soaked field and mangled cages.

 They regrouped on top of the ridge, an isolated outcrop that was clear of any Grimm or foliage for Skogtrolls to hide in. The survivors were all sitting down, listlessly staring at nothing. At the sight of the skeletal frames, Tiayang started pulling bottles of water and food from the fanny-pack, and handed it all out quietly. Summer got out the rest of the medical supplies, and began treating the more seriously wounded first, talking in gentle, empathetic tones. Tormund went around the perimeter, ensuring no Grimm were heading their way and letting everyone take a breather.

Raven decided to check on her brother, whom she felt she had seen too little of since the start of the battle; of the two of them, she was the worse for wear, which wasn’t really anything new. Qrow had taken up on a stump as he watched over his little herd of survivors, and she joined him. 

“Hey. Lookin a little rough there, sis.”

“It’s not that bad,” she said, sitting beside him. “Are you ok?”

“Me? I’m always ok,” he drawled, stretching. She rolled her eyes. “Huh. You got some pretty gnarly scratches back there; you’ll want to wrap them again before we get goin.”

“Summer’s got the adhesive.”

“Mmm.”

“Did they say anything?” Raven asked after a moment. “About who did this?”

“Well, it’s a pretty unusual bait job, from what I can tell,” he said, running his cross through his fingers. “One of the women mentioned ‘men in white lab coats’ were the ones who bought them off the traffickers.”

Raven could feel her limbs growing heavy from exhaustion; she took a hearty swig of water to clear her head.

“Lab coats,” she hummed thoughtfully, screwing the cap back on her bottle.

“Yea.”

“Weird.”

“Yea,” he nodded, having some water of his own. “They collected samples and everything, apparently.”

Looking back out into the valley bowl, Raven could still see the steaming, blackened corpse of the Jotun. It might actually take a full day for the Grimm to evaporate. Her brows knitted together. She felt like she had stumbled into one of Barty’s crackpot conspiracy stories.

 Their location was such a bitch to get to. Why pick a place that was so unpractical, but also so close to a settlement full of hunters? How would they have transported the Grimm or the people? Where would they even transport them to? Those questions and more circled in her mind, like the pitch colored smoke coiling in the afternoon air in the valley below.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Library Talks

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 19

Library Talks

 

It had been three weeks since their mission to Akershus. Raven had mostly withdrawn in that time as she tried to process everything that had happened, while also juggling her studying for the end of semester exams. She found she was spending more time with Deidrick, as an excuse to get away from her team and the bombardment of conflicting emotions they presented.

The upperclassman never asked unwanted questions or pried, always exuding a solid, calming presence; he also had all of his notes from his freshman semester, having even recorded what questions were asked on his exams that year. Raven was sure to disperse this information among her teammates, subtly placing copies into their binders.

That Friday, after taking the last of her finals with Professor Wu, she slipped off once more to think and roam the campus. Her mind kept going back to the end of their mission, picking at the memories in an attempt to understand them. As she wandered the stony path that led to the library, she let herself drift back to that day again.

Their return to Akershus with the freed victims had taken the rest of the day, lasting well into the evening. Reaching the original pickup point also required some maneuvering to get to with their extra train of people, many of whom were barely standing; let alone capable of climbing around in the mountains.

However, somehow, they had managed. Summer and Tormund had picked up the mantel of guiding everyone and ensuring that no Skogtrolls crept up on them. Qrow, Raven and Taiyang had walked the length of the party, helping anyone struggling with the climb or descent. They were forced to make frequent stops.

Finally, they had reached the pickup point, where Tormund shot a green flare into the skies. The sound of a bullhead's engine eventually growled overhead, while the leaves and branches swayed around the clearing. The transport managed to get low enough for a rope ladder to drop within reach, and Tormund had scurried up to inform the pilot of their situation.

The rest of the day was an exhausting blur, as the team had helped load up as many civilians as they could, standing watch around the remainder as the bullhead roared off to the village; it had to make three trips back and forth, before STRQ climbed aboard and collapsed in a tired heap together on the floor.

What truly stood out to Raven had happened after they'd returned to the village. The memory was of an interaction between one of the Akershus locals and the little boy whose chains she'd cut. It occurred off to the side. She almost hadn't caught it, as they had been ushered by the locals into hall to debrief and get a hot meal in. Raven had paused, looking over her shoulder to see that the victims were being tended to; and she had noticed the red haired little boy shrinking away from one of locals.

Raven had long ago learned to trust her instincts; as she studied the way the boy moved, and the older, grizzled specimen attempting to grab his shoulder, she knew something was wrong. In that moment, the boy had met her eyes again, pleading. She had broken away from the group.

"Hey," she called, as she strode towards them.

The huntsman, who looked to be in his mid-fifties, had turned his weathered face her way; he had a salt and pepper beard, and shaved his balding head. When he smiled toothily at her, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey there! It's alright, little fella is just a bit shook up-"

"Stuff it. Come here," she held out her hand. The child ducked lithely away from the huntsman. Running to her, he grabbed her hand and hid behind her.

The huntsman had stood up, smile slipping just a bit. Two of his friends, who had been sitting on log nearby, cocked their heads in contemplation; they reminded her of hyenas, with their wily eyes and sharp smiles. She had seen men with eyes and smiles like that before, and knew the opportunistic fucks for what they were immediately.

"C'mon little lady, we look a bit rough, but we don't bite. We're takin care of everyone here til the authorities show."

"No, you aren't," she spat. "Now fuck off."

They had all exchanged humorous looks, standing slowly as they smiled.

"Look, kid, I dunno what's goin on in that head of yours; but you need to let us do our jobs in peace, alright? It's not our first rodeo."

The boy tugged her hand as she glanced down for a split second.

"Don't," he whispered.

"I know."

"Is there a problem here?" rumbled a familiar voice. Tormund had come up behind her; Raven could feel her skin raising in goosebumps. If Summer's father was in on whatever was happening with the corrupt men in front of her, then things would go from bad to devastatingly so in a second.

The first man threw his hands up.

"Nope, big man. Just a misunderstanding-"

"I haven't misunderstood anything," Raven drawled, narrowing her eyes. Tormund had taken a look at her, the boy and the men who were starting to edge away.

"I see."

They flinched at his tone. Apparently, they were just as afraid of Tormund as she was. Which she supposed was a good sign.

"We'll uh, just get out of ya'lls hair. If it's gonna be an issue."

"Oh you're going to do more than that," Tormund had smiled grimly. "You'll be out of town within the hour. Do you understand?"

One of the men had started protesting, when his companion elbowed him in the gut to shut up. With cautious, sullen glares they had slunk away; and that was the end of it. Tormund had peered down at them both from behind his hairy, scared visage and smiled.

"So! Let's get inside where it is warm, eh!" he boomed merrily, scooping the little boy up in one arm. The kid had appeared startled, but smiled shyly after a moment.

"I for one am hungrier than a Ursa!" Tormund had continued, before stopping to speak to Bai in a swift whisper.

The other huntsman had paused, frowned thoughtfully, and strode over to the rest of the survivors huddling around a bonfire with blankets and food. Jiang had materialized beside her partner like a shadow. The two had protectively circled the victims.

"They'll take care of them," Tormund had muttered through his beard, as they entered the hall to shouts and friendly jeering.

"Forgive me for not being reassured," she had replied, raising an eyebrow as she glared skeptically at the hunters and their families in the mead-hall. He hadn't said anything to that.

Nothing else had happened that night, and eventually the transports from Vale and Beacon had arrived; police had taken them into custody, surprisingly under the supervision of Professor Arc. Apparently, in the event of an incident outside of the kingdom involving Grimm baiting or trafficking issues, she was a primary investigator and held ultimate authority in how to respond.

It had been a relief to see the fierce little woman, marching along the beach and barking out orders for the police to follow. Eventually, the victims had been escorted onto the transports, including the little boy; he had let go of her hand very reluctantly. However, he was going with Arc, who was if anything a person of integrity. Raven had taken his shoulders and knelt to look at him. He was short for a boy his age.

"You can trust her. She is…a very good person. But be wary of anyone and everyone else."

He had sniffed, but wasn't crying. Raven was certain that he probably couldn't cry, at this point. It was a feeling she was familiar with.

"If someone tries to make you go somewhere, or do something you don't want to do, you run away. Huntsman, huntress, police, doesn't matter. Trust your instincts."

He nodded slowly.

"What's your name?"

"…Roman."

"Roman. Look at me."

He had met her eyes unflinchingly.

"You're a survivor, Roman. You're going to be ok."

He nodded again, smiling slightly, as Arc finally guided him onto the transport. Raven had watched it take off, before turning to see her teammates watching her; she had played the moment off coolly. It had been too dark to see her ears turn red.

That entire scenario had played in her head over and over again for the past three weeks. She couldn't help but feel she had missed something obvious, about the hunters in Akershus; or how Roman had known to be afraid of the huntsmen. It had bothered her to no end.   


Mystery scientists collecting Grimm had used victims of trafficking to lure the monsters, but who had sold them the people to begin with? She should have asked the boy, or any of the victims, but now it was too late. Traffickers usually steered clear of the Kingdoms; too many prying eyes, too many hunters, and too many risks in general for it to be worth their while. For them to come this close to Vale and its surrounding settlements was a ballsy move, which slaver's were not prone to make unless they were being heavily compensated. She could ask Professor Arc, however, the older woman didn't have to tell her anything involving her investigation. That and she needed to be careful whom she questioned. She still didn't want to draw too much attention to herself if she could help it.  


Raven fingered the feathers at her hip as she strolled absentmindedly up the steps of the library. With a broody sigh, she pushed open the double doors and strode along the cool marble. Throughout the year, the library was usually a quiet place where she could get away from the noise of the dorm or her teammates to recharge. However, with the advent of finals, everyone and their brother seemed to be here; half of time, they weren't even studying, just being loud and obnoxious. The building had been besieged by people with bags under their eyes and a desperate shine to their irises as they crammed whatever bit of knowledge they could through their bloodshot eyeholes.

She wasn't without hope, though. The first two floors had been overwhelmed by the tourists, yes, but not the upper stories. Deidrick had actually given her a map of secluded and even secret places hidden through the library and campus at large. Her mentor enjoyed meditation and practicing such exercises where he wouldn't be interrupted. Naturally, he'd sought such places out over the years. The faunus had gifted her the hand drawn map without being prompted.

One place he had marked, which she had found quite suitable, was a balcony on the fourth story of the library; it was hidden by the peaks and slopes of the building, located in a forgotten room off an equally forgotten hallway. Practically no one ever made the trek to the fourth story anyways. The books there were mostly miscellaneous odds and ends that didn't really belong in the other categories downstairs. Some had even clearly been put there by previous students, from personal journals to favorite porno mags.

Over the past two weeks, Raven had been laying claim to the hidden room and balcony. She'd scavenged a chair and wooden table from the third floor, even moving in some vintage posters and a dusty old record player. There was a selection of disks she had picked up at random from the shelves; she'd even started going through them as she studied. Today, she had smuggled in a hotplate and tea set in her backpack so she could make tea.

That afternoon, she found her little sanctuary undisturbed as she had left it. Moving to the window, she drew open the aged curtains and let in the golden afternoon light. Cracking open the door, a slight breeze fluttered in. Stretching, she removed her gauntlets and smiled.

Finding an outlet, Raven plugged in the hotplate, pulling out her tea set and leaves. She poured her bottled water into the kettle before setting it to boil; she put some music on as she pulled out a magazine from the stack by the table. It was from ten years ago, and was about motorcycles and integrating Dust modifications. Outside, birds sang over the rooftops.

"Why is it every-time I pop in, I find you sitting around on your butt?"

Raven flushed immediately, looking up at the image of Nwyfre leaning casually across from her. The older woman's face was serious, but her eyes had a sardonic twinkle that showed she was joking;  her dark skin reflecting the light of a fire half a world away. As she focused her aura, the projection took on a more concrete and present appearance.

"I think you plan it that way, actually," Raven responded dryly, surprising herself.

"I would never," smirked the Morrigan.

Raven kept herself from rolling her eyes, but only just.

"Did you have a good first semester?" Nwyfre asked, glancing around curiously.

"It was definitely interesting," Raven said, shutting her magazine.

"So I heard. A Jotun, huh?"

Raven snorted, folding her arms. She had hardly even had the chance to fight the Jotun.

"You talked to Qrow?"

"Yes. He had some interesting things to say himself."

A slight thrill of anxiety ran through her, but she recovered.

"Such as?"

The Morrigan started looking over the music selection Raven had left spread out on the table, nodding to herself.

"Well I know you had the pleasure of meeting Tormund Rindvallis. And about the less pleasant details of your little adventure in Akershus. What happened to subtlety, Raven?"

Raven tossed her hands up, eyebrows raising.

"I'm trying! Tormund is Summer's father, it's not like I wanted to meet him – and wait, how do you even know about him?"

Nwyfre was inspecting the posters, particular the one of the vintage pinup huntress, with a very wry expression on her face.

"He's been around for a long time. Kind of notorious, actually."

"As a Jotun specialist?"

Nwyfre paused, cocking her head as she tried to make heads or tails of the band poster in front of her; she glanced over her shoulder.

"No. That's more of a hobby. There aren't enough Jotun left out west to hunt full time."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Then what?"

"Tormund is what's known in the hunting community as a 'witchfinger'," Nwyfre drawled, rustling some of Raven's magazines. She couldn't pick them up, but when she concentrated her aura she could affect the environment to a degree.

"Are you going to tell me what that is, or keep building the suspense?" Raven asked.

Nwyfre glanced at her, shaking her braids from her lean face.

"A witchfinger hunts corrupt huntsmen and huntresses. They are a killer of killers," the Morrigan said, sticking her head out the door to look at the balcony. "Have you moved into this room? Where are you?"

"Wait…what?" her eyes widened.

"You've got a little patio and everything-"

"He's a bounty hunter for huntsmen who have gone bad, is that what you're telling me?"

"It's like you've nested or something-"

"Mo-Hey!" Raven yelped.

Nwyfre pulled her head back in.

"Yes?"

"People like that exist?"

"Yes, they do."

Raven gaped at her.

"Why didn't you tell me? You're saying that after graduation, myself and Qrow could be hunted down by Tormund and killed for 'going bad'?"

Nwyfre paused, a look of consideration on her face.

"Not exactly. You won't be parading around as a huntress, Raven, no one will know who you are or that you went to Beacon. It's why I sent you to Vale, honestly. Less chance of awkward encounters. Hunters will just be very, very surprised when you start kicking their asses."

Raven gave the Morrigan a very skeptical look.

"But there could still be said awkward encounters; I could run into old classmates out on a mission to Mistral. And if they reported such, then a 'witchfinger' could still come calling. Is that right?"

Nwyfre shrugged, walking back over to her and taking a casual seat on the ground.

"Yes. Does that frighten you?"

"Well…yea," she grumbled. "That man is terrifying."

"Hmm," Nwyfre sighed, pulling her lucky coin from her pocket. There was a bullet dent in the heart of it. "Fear is a reasonable response to someone like him. And there may come a day, where you might have to deal with a witchfinger or two. But does the threat of that weigh more heavily for you than the hope of being able to fight back with the skills you're gaining?"

Raven draped her arms over her knees as she leaned against the wall.

"Not really. I definitely want to be able to defend myself and my own. I just didn't realize that…"

"That you'd be painting a target on your back?" Nwyfre asked, leaning back on her palms.

She winced. That's what it boiled down to, really. It wasn't a consequence she had thoroughly considered up until this point.

"Power is a double edged blade, Raven, and often there is no safe way to grasp it without cutting yourself. The more powerful you become, the more enemies you can defeat; but the stronger some of those enemies will get as well. It can be useful, but it can also be disastrous if you aren't strategic about it," the Morrigan said, not unsympathetically. "I should have mentioned the witchfingers, though. I wasn't trying to withhold that intentionally."

She looked up at the woman who had essentially raised her, studying her face.

"Anyways," Nwyfre smiled genuinely. "I think you've done well for yourself."

"…Really?"

"Absolutely. Also, Ciara demands to know if you've been eating properly and if you two need more money."

Raven sighed in exasperation but smiled anyways.

"We eat more than fine here. And no, the financial aid and Qrow's gambling takes care of that."

Nwyfre chuckled. She had taught Qrow how to play dice and cards when they were younger. His Semblance had always made playing against him nearly impossible. Which, Nwyfre had of course, thoroughly encouraged him to use to his advantage. He never lost, unless he wanted to.

"Good. Hmmm," she squinted suddenly, tilting her head. "Sounds like you have company."

With that, the Morrigan vanished. How she had heard anything over the music, Raven had no idea; the door was closed as well. But sure enough, a few moments later, the door cracked open. She wasn't even surprised at this point when it was her partner's head that popped into the room.

"Heeey bud," Summer said, pausing and looking around. "What – did you, like, hermit crab into this room or something?"

The faunus moved inside from the hallway, hands clasped behind her back as she looked about somewhat awkwardly. Raven stared at her in bewilderment.

"Summer, how did you even find me up here?"

Summer's ears drooped, and she realized how that had sounded.

"I mean, I'm not mad, it's impressive? I just, don't know how you did it – did Sigyn put a tracer on me? Because she would. For psychological warfare purposes," she rambled in a poor attempt at humor, feeling uncomfortable.

Her partner simpered.

"Ah…well, don't get mad."

"That's a yes to the tracer?"

"Ha, no. It's the snoot," she pointed an index finger at her nose. Raven raised an eyebrow, lip curling in amusement.

"You tracked me by scent?"

"Not like, on purpose," Summer raised her palms. "It just kinda happens on instinct sometimes, and some humans get really defensive about that sort of thing and think it's an invasion of privacy and I didn't-"

Raven waved her protests away, standing up.

"It's not. You're fine."

Raven moved over to the tea kettle, which was whistling and removed it from the burner. Summer's head was cocked cutely to the side as she watched Raven get two cups out of her backpack, pouring one for each of them. She handed her the one with the flowers on it.

"Um. Thanks," Summer said, following her out onto the balcony. "How did you find this spot?"

"Deidrick."

"Ah," she held her cup in both hands as they sat on the chairs outside. "You guys are…getting along then?"

Raven took a sip, the tea nearly scalding her tongue.

"He's useful. And doesn't presume anything. How are you and Artemis getting along?"

Summer actually frowned at the mention of her mentor, which Raven found surprising.

"Barely. Taiyang and Evan like each other well enough. They go to the skateboard park in Vale together, and sometimes I'll tag along with them."

Raven hummed. The record had gotten to a song whose name, like all of them, she did not know; but the beat was dark, a synthetic mix of guitar and piano.

"What is it about her you don't like?"

"It's not that I don't like her as a person," Summer looked at her tea pensively. "It's just, she doesn't want to teach me anything; I feel like I annoy her when I ask questions or for help on something. Like I'm a burden that the school's just foisting on her."

"You're not," Raven set her cup down.

Summer's ears flicked as she glanced uncertainly at her.

"Seriously, you aren't. Artemis's feelings don't matter, anyways. It's her job to train with you, whether she wants to or not; if she isn't, then that isn't acceptable. Demand more from her, and if she refuses, then call her out on her shit," Raven said, gesturing broadly.

"Mmm," Summer took a thoughtful sip. Raven studied her partner, who seemed more subdued than was typical, even if her 'mentor' was being a bitch.

"Summer?"

"Yes?" she smiled around her cup.

"Is something else wrong?"

Silver eyes widened a fraction. Her foot was tapping, almost nervously.

"Um. It's a couple of things, really."

Raven waited a moment, taking another sip from her teacup.

"Do you want to talk about those things?"

The faunus shifted around in her seat. Below them in the courtyard, someone was laughing and shouting, their voice echoing across the rooftops.

"Yes, it's just. Please don't take this the wrong way," she pleaded, ears drooping again. Raven felt her eyebrows raising, but schooled her face. "I don't always feel I can talk to you about certain things, even though I really want to? You seem to pull away when anything comes up that involves emotional vulnerability or intimacy? And I get that makes you uncomfortable and I never want you to feel that way because of me. But I also feel I have to...check myself around you, and what I express, or you'll withdraw into yourself. Ooor hideout in secret library rooms for weeks at a time."

Well fuck.

Raven took a breath and exhaled, causing the tea to ripple in her cup as she held it near her chin. Her partner wasn't looking at her, apparently scared that she would react negatively. Summer also apparently believed she was the reason Raven had been scarce the last few weeks; which was, in a way, partially true. Just not for the reason Summer was thinking.   


Raven was extremely aware of her own flaws. But in the tribe, telling someone a harsh truth about themselves was considered a sign of respect. In fact, it was expected. So the least she could do was accept that.

"Summer, I'm…I know I'm not the easiest to talk to. But the stuff I just said about Artemis, you know that applies to me too, right?" Raven turned, trying to get her to meet her eyes. "If you need me to be more, then as your partner, it's my job to be more. My comfort isn't the issue, and my feelings aren't your responsibility. Especially if I'm failing you in some way."

She hesitated a moment before reaching out to take the other girls hand. Summer's ears flipped upwards in surprise and she finally met her eyes.

"So, if you need me to be better, then as my friend, just tell me."

"Ok," the faunus smiled, eyes crinkling. "I don't think you're failing at anything, by the way."

Raven snorted leaning back into her chair.

"Well. What is it that's bothering you?"

"Some of it has to do with what happened in Akershus."

Raven glanced at her.

"Which part?"

"Those people," Summer whispered in a pained voice. "Someone put them there, in those chains. On purpose. I didn't even realize people did things like that anymore."

Oh they absolutely do.

"I was expecting a disaster, an accident, not something so blatantly evil just out of nowhere. In fact, I don't know what's worse, actually, what those Grimm were doing to them or…the sheer apathy that could let a person do that to someone else."

Raven gave her partner a level look. She knew all too well what other people were capable of. She knew what she was capable of, too. RAven wondered if the other girl would ever look at her in such horror, if she ever told Summer the things she'd done.

"I know that people can do horrible things. I've dealt with those things in person, to a degree," Summer continued, looking out over the rooftops. "But that was an entirely different extreme than anything I've ever experienced. And apparently it's common enough that there is an immediate response for that-"

She turned to set her cup down on the glass stand between them.

"I have a question, but it's personal. Can I ask you?"

"Sure," Raven said, ignoring the trill of alarm in the back of her head.

"Have you seen things like that before? Outside the kingdoms? I know you and Qrow grew up wandering around, and I know you're both super sensitive about your pasts. But you mentioned baiting like you had firsthand experience with it. So please tell me the truth, regarding this."

Raven paused, looking out over the rooftops. In the distance, she could see the sky-rises of the kingdom of Vale. She drained the cup in her hands before answering.

"Yes."

"I thought so," Summer hummed thoughtfully. "Raven, who typically does those sorts of things? And why? I tried asking dad, but he doesn't like telling me the whole truth when it comes to…the darker parts of our jobs."

Raven sniffed, unsurprised by that. Daddy dearest probably hadn't even told her exactly what he specialized in hunting. Then again, Nwyfre hadn't been forthcoming about that with her either. Perhaps it was some sort of parental instinct, to shield your children from certain knowledge for as long as you could. Either way, she didn't appreciate it.

"In my experience, it's usually settlements that are too far from the kingdoms to be easily monitored; at least, with concerns for human and faunus trafficking. Drifters, people who no one will miss…children. They're easy prey," Raven said, her tone cool. "As for who or why people Grimm bait, it can be to lure them into a killing field for the benefit of an established settlement or group. Or as a form of warfare. Or for sport. And some people think that the kingdoms have utilized those strategies as well, but, that's even harder to prove."

Summer closed her mouth, distress flashing across her face as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded. When she opened them again, they had settled into determination.

"Alright. Well screw that."

"Yea?"

"Yea. I'm gonna, just, mess that all up."

Raven smiled.

"That sounds good."

Summer leaned back in her chair, pulling her feet up as she crossed her legs.

"It does."

"Was…there something else bothering you?"

"Um. Yes."

Raven waited, her lip twitching upwards as Summer played with her cloak. Finally her partner tossed the fabric from her hands.

"Qrow says you aren't going to the party this weekend!" she exclaimed, her tone changing from somber to playfully frustrated. Raven peered at her askance.

"Well, no shit, but why would that upset you?"

"What do you mean, no shit?! Dude! It's an upperclassmen party and our team is on the list!" Summer shook her shoulder.

Raven gave her a bemused look; she felt she had just had her question swerved.

"So? I don't know any upperclassmen accept JADE."

"Raven," Summer said with faux seriousness. "You gotta come with us. It's in a hotel loft in Vale! They've rented out the entire floor! It's going to be fancy, but like, cool fancy ya know? Like, you're supposed to dress up but not look like you're trying. How is that not your thing?"

"Oh, and you would know what my thing is, huh?" she teased.

"I am making a well educated guess here, alright. Qrow's going! He's taking Natalia, and Taiyang asked me to go-"

An image came to mind, of two doors shutting in her face and leaving her outside on the street. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"And the rest of ARSN will be there, JADE and OBSN. Maybe some other people. It'll be nice."

Raven shook her head.

"I'm sure it will be very nice for you two," she drawled."But that's not really..."  


"It'll be nicer if you were there with us," Summer said, looking stubborn and anxious at the same time.

Raven blinked. Her chest was doing that annoying fluttering thing that was both pleasant and terrifying, like a euphoric heart murmur.

"I'll…consider it. I don't have anything to wear though."

Summer perked up immediately, a grin breaking out that was almost devious.

"Oh we can take care of that!"

Raven quirked an eyebrow in apprehension. She should say no. It would be wiser, and potentially less disappointing, if she just said no.

"Alright."

Summer beamed at her. So much for that then.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Tessellate

Author’s Notes: This is the last chapter for this semester, and the first half of what is going to be the first volume. Thanks to folks for all of their encouragement. This one’s for you guys.

 Music referenced in this chapter: Tessellate by alt-j, Hot Thoughts by Spoon, The Rocky Road to Dublin by Ireland as a whole fuckin country or the Dubliners, and Dangerous by Left Boy

 

 

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 20

Tessellate

 

Raven stared at herself cautiously in the mirror. Natalia had apparently been Summer’s solution to her lack of ‘somewhat fancy’ casual clothing. The gunwoman was the same size as her, and had similar tastes when it came to style. It wasn’t anything too excessive, just a short black dress, boots and a crimson jacket because it was somewhat chilly outside. She had chosen to wear her hair down, instead of the half ponytail she typically kept it in.

Outside in ARSN’s dorm room, Raven could hear Sigyn talking a mile per minute as she fussed over her partner, her own appearance, and her sister; with as much as she was talking, it sounded like she had cloned herself for the task. Occasionally, Summer would giggle or Natalia’s low voice would say something, gaining a reaction from her partner.

She considered using eyeliner, of which there was plenty scattered over the multicolored counter before her; and dismissed the idea, instead eyeing the cut of her dress. She wasn’t uncomfortable baring skin. It was just the brand below her collar bone that bothered her, and a few other scars that served as unpleasant reminders. Raven had been planning on getting it covered by a tattoo.

Tugging once at her shoulder strap, she gave up on covering it, and walked out into the dorm room. Sigyn was playing music on her scroll as she did Summer’s hair, while a blue eyed clone sat next to Natalia on her bunk bed and painted her nails. She glanced at her when she walked out of the bathroom and whistled. Raven promptly rolled her eyes, found an unclaimed chair among the chaos and sat down, crossing her legs.

“Well hey there, spiffy,” grinned the pink lunatic, winking from where she sat drying Natalia’s nails.

Natalia gave her a generous nod.

“It fits.”

Raven shrugged, feeling naked without her sword; Summer had convinced her to leave it in her locker for tonight. Speaking of whom, the faunus had been released from her captivity and bounded over to her; she was wearing a pretty little dress the color of smoke, a somewhat glittery jean jacket and eyeshadow. Raven was doing her best not to stare.

“Hi!”

“Hey.”

“You look really pretty!”

“Thanks,” she smiled, suddenly shy. “You too.”

“You kidding?! She looks hot!” yelped Sigyn’s clone, hands on her hips. “Taiyang’s gonna have an aneurism!”

“Over which one?” smirked Natalia, blowing on her nails.

“…Both?”

Summer shot her sister a bemused look, one which Raven tried not to interpret negatively.

“And now! It’s time for pregame shots!” demanded Sigyn, clapping her hands. “Tali! The 20mm casings for this one!”

“Do not clap at me,” droned Natalia, pulling her dress down as she got up. “Or I’ll shave your eyebrows in your sleep again.”

“I am NOT clapping at you, I am _applauding_ you.”

“Mmhm,” hummed Natalia skeptically, rustling around in the kitchenette.

She reemerged with five bullet casings as long as Raven’s palm, each full of vodka. Summer squeaked in excitement, pinching the bronze casing between an index and thumb. Raven took hers carefully.

“Ok ladies!” declared Sigyn, raising her shot. “To passing all of our tests and not messily dying like freshmen noobs!”

“Yuuup!”

“Indeed.”

Raven knocked hers back silently. The alcohol burned on the way down, causing a warmth to settle in her chest. There was a knock on the door, and the girls turned to look at it.

“Can we come back in now?” asked Reinhardt through the door.

“Did you accomplish your mission?” drawled Natalia, smirking slightly.

“Yes?”

“Ok then.”

Reinhardt and Argent poked their heads in cautiously, saw that it was in fact safe, and shuffled into the room. They were both carrying gym bags on their shoulders, which were clinking suspiciously; Argent set his down in the middle of the floor, and unzipped it. As Raven had suspected, it contained an apocalyptic level of alcohol.

“Oh jeezers,” mumbled Summer, her eyes widening. “Tell me that isn’t all for us? Because, like, I might literally die.”

Argent grinned dangerously, rubbing his palms together. Reinhardt shook his head.

“No no no, this is for sharing at the party,” Reinhardt gestured with a wiry arm to the load in the floor, while lifting another bag. “This is our personal stash.”

“Is this lasting all weekend?” Raven asked, folding her arms. Qrow had been suspiciously quiet about how long any of this was supposed to go, and had raked in an equally suspicious amount of cash from a card tournament he had crashed out in town.

“Well yea?” said Argent, adjusting his blazer in a mirror. “It’s the beginning of break, and a long weekend before people go home on vacation. We’re getting fucking lit.”

Summer grinned apologetically, and Raven realized she had been duped.

“They have an indoor pool! We can make breakfast in the morning and go swimming!” Summer said, as if that would entice her in any way whatsoever.

“Hahaha if you think any of you will be awake in the morning, you’re kidding yourselves,” Reinhardt chuckled.

“Bet!” Summer stuck her hand out, tongue sticking out. “Bet me right now I won’t be awake by at least nine!”

“Oh yea? What odds?”

“Loser has to buy the other’s Dust supplies for a month!”

“Do I look like I’m made of cash to you?”

“Oh I’m, sorry. I didn’t realize you were…a chicken. Bacock!”

Reinhardt scoffed and stuck his hand out, and they shook. The poor bastard. Dust prices always went up during the winter. Sigyn’s clone was snickering wickedly off to the side, before she dissipated.

Raven huffed, trying to hide her smile. It was a good thing she’d packed an overnight bag with spare clothes in it. They sat around bullshitting for another half hour or so, taking a few more shots, as they waited for their rides.

Eventually, their scrolls went off. ARSN gathered their stash of liquor, bags and anything else they deemed necessary and the group made their merry way to the campus parking lot. Summer trotted along besides her, chatting and smiling. The air was cool, but not unbearably so; Raven’s hand itched at the lack of the familiar weight of her weapon, but she managed to distract herself by talking with her partner.

In the parking lot, Taiyang and Qrow sat on their respective vehicles, looking immensely pleased with themselves; the cars were sporty, testosterone fueled dream machines that they had rented for the weekend. ARSN grew collectively exuberant at the sight, jogging up to the boys to ogle the vehicles.

Qrow slid off the hood of his car, swaggering nonchalantly up to Natalia to say hello. Her brother was wearing his black pants, a white button up and jacket. She noted he wasn’t carrying his scythe either.

Taiyang was actually wearing a suit, and Raven felt herself grinning slyly as he loosened his tie. He wasn’t even wearing that stupid fucking fanny-pack, goofy sunglasses, or the floral pattern button up he liked to go skateboarding in. He smiled at Summer boyishly, offering her a flower. Summer grasped it, blushing prettily as her ears dropped in a rare bout of shyness.

Her own feelings on this exchange were alien to her, for many reasons; but as she saw how happy, awkward and obnoxiously cute they both were in that moment, she realized she wasn’t jealous. She just felt warm, as if proximity to their joy was enough.

Tai glanced up and his eyebrows rose dramatically. She smiled at him, feeling a bit mischievous, before walking around and letting herself into the car. After a moment, Summer and Taiyang piled in, as well as one of Sigyn’s clones who claimed she was ‘chaperoning’. That put her partner and Tai in the front, and Raven and Sigyn number 2 in the back. Summer kept shooting her sister’s weird-ass double surprisingly salty looks, as Raven scooted as far away from the bubblegum lunatic besides her as possible.

“Blast some jams, Xiao Long!” demanded Sigyn, rolling her window down.

“Jams incoming!” Tai announced, pressing the radio as he started the car. It growled enthusiastically to life as something familiar played from the speakers.

Raven leaned against the window. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Qrow and ARSN followed behind, tailing them as they headed for the ferry terminal. From there, they’d be able to fly across to Vale. She watched the lights pass them curiously, letting her mind drift. The potentially quiet car ride was less so as Summer and Sigyn started singing enthusiastically along to the next song to come on.

They reached the hotel in downtown Vale about an hour later, driving off the sky ferry with the rest of the traffic and parking in the hotel’s lot. Raven did her best to not leap from the vehicle in desperation; Sigyn’s double had disappeared anyways, as Qrow pulled into the spot besides them.

STRQ and ARSN gathered their supplies, making their way to the reception desk to check in; their rooms would be on the top floor, with rest of the Beacon crowd. The suite where the party was at was on that floor as well, but they still had time. Showing up early was apparently not something they were supposed to do; why that mattered, she had no idea.

Raven stared at the finery of the hotel, feeling extremely out of place. She instinctually started mapping out the cameras, and eying anything that looked sellable in case her fingers got a bit itchy later; old habits die hard after-all, and it’s not like the people here couldn’t go without. She noticed Qrow staring at her askance, a knowing look in his eyes as he shook his head slowly. Raven huffed, reaching for her hilt for comfort and not finding it. Glancing anxiously at her excited teammates and ARSN, she wondered what the hell she thought she was doing here.

A finger poked her cheek.

“Boop.”

She looked down. Summer was squinting cheerily at her, card key and overnight bag in her other hand.

“Ready to go?” she chirped, tilting her head.

Raven pulled her head back out of ‘booping’ range but couldn’t dismiss the smile on her face.

“Sure.”

They amassed into one of the big, silver elevators and rode up, everyone chattering in mounting excitement. Qrow and Natalia kept playing grab-ass in the corner in an attempt to one up each other, while Taiyang and Reinhardt exchanged elevator puns. How they both knew elevator puns, or why they would retain that information ever, was a mystery to everyone except each other.

Their hotel room had a balcony that overlooked downtown Vale, two beds, a trundle, a t.v. and a Jacuzzi bathtub that Summer was extremely enthusiastic about.  Qrow and Natalia thought they were slick, and had rented their own room for the evening. Sigyn loudly claimed she had been betrayed, as part of the partner solidarity pact, and continued to shout ‘hoes before bros, Tali!’ at intervals down the hallway; Summer would burst into giggles every time, pausing from her exploration of the hotel room.

Eventually, it was somehow decided that now was the socially accepted time to show up to a party. The suite was down the hall, and they could all hear the music; Argent rapped on the door with a hefty fist. Instead of some random upperclassman she didn’t know, surprisingly enough, it was Deidrick.

The faunus smiled and waved them all inside quietly, in stark contrast to the blaring music.  The suite was chic, shiny, and full of Beacon upperclassmen. Deidrick was showing people where to hang their coats or where to take their stock of alcohol; the kitchen was somewhat higher than the living room, and the marble island was covered in liquor bottles, cups, and for some reason confetti.

A table had been set up in the middle of the living room where people were playing beer pong, and one guy was walking around with a posable, life-size skeleton. There were a few card games, and charades, going as well. James Ironwood was standing over at the island, talking to a few of his classmates. He glanced their way and surprisingly enough, smiled.

Summer and Sigyn had bounded up to the island, and started pouring drinks for everyone; Taiyang starting passing them out as they finished, pressing a red cup into her palm with a wink. She smirked back at him, causing him to pause in confusion.

“Taiyang! Ma boy! How you doin, man?” said Evan, wandering up to them. He had gone with his normal attire, and was currently the custodian of the posable skeleton.

“Hey Evan,” Tai grinned, slapping palms with his mentor. “This place is awesome! Thanks for the invite.”

“Of course, bro. Hey we got another game going over at the table! Anybody up for beer pong?”

Sigyn cracked her knuckles and headed off with Argent in tow; they were, apparently, quite the beer pong enthusiasts. The rest of STRQ and ARSN assimilated into the crowd, joining conversations or saying hello to people they knew. For the most part, Raven kept to the edges, talking to her teammates, Natalia or Deidrick and nursing her one drink; she wanted her wits about her, though she had a sneaking suspicion that wouldn’t last for long. After about an hour, Evan had laid claim to the ring of sofas in the living room.

“Gather around, all ye freshmeat!” declared Evan, grinning dangerously. “If you wanna hang with the big kids, then you gotta play our games.”

Raven squinted suspiciously at Tai’s mentor from her barstool; Deidrick was next to her, warily eying his teammates, as both Evan and Artemis were setting up some kind of foolery below.

“Drunk Truth or Dare! Which is literally the same as regular Truth or Dare, only shithoused!”

“If you pass a turn, you drink!” declared Artemis, her platinum hair put up behind her in braided bun. “If your partner drinks, you drink! And if I tell you to drink, then yes, you drink,” she smiled at them playfully.

The freshmen gathered on the sofas in various states of sobriety and concern. Raven had only finished the one beverage so far, but was relaxed enough to be corralled into the game by her teammates. She sat on the end, with Summer between her and Tai; Qrow sat on the other end with Natalia.

OBSN and ARSN took up on the other sofas, with JADE and few others interspersed. Across the suite, other games and conversations continued unabated.

“So I’m going first,” Artemis proclaimed, crossing her legs. Green eyes settled on Summer and she smiled like a shark.

“Rose. My little protégé. Truth or Dare?”

Raven glanced to her right at her partner, who only smiled at the challenge.

“Dare, obviously.”

“Obviously. I dare you to drink for every person’s turn for the next round,” Artemis said, setting a bottle of some pricey Atlassian liquor. “From this.”

Across the circle, Deidrick’s eyes grew round as did Jame’s. Summer crossed her arms, a single, pointed tooth poking from the corner of her mouth.

“Ok. Pass it over,” she said.

The ominous bottle made its way to their sofa; Summer took a sip and exhaled defiantly. Now, according to the rules of this stupid game, Raven was compelled to drink as well.

“Nice,” Qrow stuck his palm out and Summer slapped it.

“Your turn, Rose.”

“Hmm.”

Raven already knew how this would go, from the mischievous wiggle besides her.

 “Raven, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” she drawled in a bored tone.

“Oooh, ok. Umm. Oh! I know! I dare you to do a backflip, while flatfooted!”

Taiyang snickered as she sighed and stood up. Summer was taking her second drink, one eye open as she grinned. This was stupid. This game was stupid. But the fact that she was going along with it, was perhaps the stupidest thing of all.

Finding a clear space, a few upperclassmen moving out of the way as they drank from a funnel, Raven paused. Casually, she leapt off the tile, curled, flipped and landed. She tossed her hair from her face as Qrow applauded mockingly from his corner. She flipped him off as she dutifully took another sip.

“You’re ridiculous,” she muttered, sitting back down.

“Yes I am! You’re turn!”

“Qrow, Truth or Dare?”

Her brother chuckled as Summer drank again, compelling her to well.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to dance for the rest of the round,” she said, inspecting her fingernails.

Qrow paused and shrugged carelessly, disentangling himself from Natalia as he stood. He pretended to place a hand on an invisible shoulder and waist and started waltzing around the living room. Taiyang started laughing good naturedly, mostly from how unconcerned Qrow was as he wove around drunken upperclassmen. Most people didn’t know her brother could dance, but he was actually very good.

“Tali, Truth or Dare?” he called to his date. The gunwoman tilted her head thoughtfully.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to dance with me.”

“Very well,” she sighed in droll amusement.

Natalia rose gracefully, set her leather jacket on the sofa, and with nary a protest, the two stared waltzing around the suite.

 “Damn, that was smooth,” mumbled Tai under his breath.

Summer giggled and patted his cheek, having had her drink and Raven hers. The game continued. At one point, Evan asked Taiyang to funnel from a keg in the kitchen via an open portal; Raven had to hold one end while Summer held the other, until Evan said when. Taiyang, to his credit, managed to chug most of it to the cheers of his classmates. Qrow had swilled from his flask along with him, even as he danced.

By the time it came back around to Artemis, Raven was feeling flushed. Summer was balancing between tipsy and nearly drunk. Fortunately, her partner had a light speed metabolism and would probably be better off than either Raven or Taiyang by the end of the night.

“Hmm. Qrow,” called Artemis, leaning her head back.

Her brother was still waltzing with Natalia; neither of them were paying very much attention to the game.

“Truth,” Qrow answered. He spun Natalia with a laugh, who smirked and spun him in turn.

“Chicks or dicks, Qrow?” Artemis grinned. Raven snorted. What kind of question was that?

“Chicks,” Qrow answered easily. “To the 95th percentile, with a slight margin for dicks.”

At the sight of some of the surprised faces around the room, Raven chuckled into her hand. Taiyang blinked before grinning.

“Yea, well, your mom has a pretty wide dick margin!”

Qrow glanced at his partner and laughed, finally returning to his seat.

“Not bad. I’m almost proud of you.”

Artemis shot James a very sly look across the room, whose face was completely neutral; Raven noted the interaction despite the warmth spreading through her limbs. Qrow looked at her partner, then to her, and back to Summer again.

_Oh, don’t do it._

“Sumsum, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth!” she giggled. Her cheeks were a little pink from chugging whatever alcoholic blasphemy Artemis had given her.

“Chicks or dicks, Summer?”

_Oh my Dust._

Summer spluttered laughingly into her drink, as Taiyang gave his partner a reproachful glare.

“I don’t really care! I just like people? Soo, that’s not much of a factor for me,” she said.

Raven very subtly finished her drink and slinked off to make another. She took her time, trying to get a handle on the heat that had spread to the back of her neck and ears. As she poured a healthy amount of alcohol into her cup, she noticed the room had gotten a little quieter. She glanced up to see people staring expectantly at her.

“What?”

“Home girl’s on a mission.”

“Truth or Dare, Raven?” asked Taiyang, glancing over Summer’s head.

She waved her hand.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to sing the Vale national anthem as fast as you can and then finish that drink in one go,” Tai said smugly. She didn’t know what he was so fucking smug about. These dares were weak.

“I don’t know the Vale national anthem,” she said, setting the bottle down with a clink.

“Oh I know,” Qrow said, and then leaned over to his partner and whispered something.

“Um-try ‘The Rocky Road to Mistral?’”

She glanced at her twin who waved sarcastically, and smirked.

“Alright then,” she took a longer sip, sauntered back to the sofa, and kicked her boots up on a table as she fell back into her seat and took a breath.

“While in the merry month of May, now from me home I started,” she started, clearing her throat. “Left, the girls of Tuam were nearly broken-hearted. Saluted father dear, kissed me darling mother. Drank a pint of beer, me grief and tears to smother-“

“Oii fuck ooffff!” exclaimed Ophelia, hopping from where she hand been working her own beverage. The leader of OBSN had definitely had more to drink than her, but seemed to be almost better for it. She loudly chimed in on the next verse with her. “Then off to reap the corn and leave where I was born-“

“Cut a stout, black thorn to banish Geists and Abus, a brand-new pair of brogues to rattle over the bogs-“

“And frighten all the dogs on the rocky road to Mistral-“

“A-one, two, three, four, five!”

“Hunt the Grimm and turn her down the rocky road, and all the ways to Mistral, whack, follol de-da!”

The speed of the song was already brisk, and between her and Ophelia, they managed to bring it to a pace that was almost incoherent. They both finished and drained their drinks in unison, forcing their partners to drink as well. Raven grinned dangerously as she slammed her glass down as her friends laughed.  She looked at Taiyang in challenge.

“Taiyang. Truth or Dare?”

“Ha, Dare. Obviously.”

Raven looked out at the balcony and nodded, gesturing for him to follow her. She looked over the edge to the big outdoor pool. It was cold, but not freezing, so it wasn’t covered and he should be fine. She’d done dumber things before. He’d be totally fine.

“Tai,” she drawled, enjoying the concern on his face. “I dare you to make a portal chain from the balcony to dive into the pool, and then get back up here without getting caught.”

People had come outside to see what challenge was being issued and a few were hooting appreciatively. Taiyang gaped at her for a moment, before his jaw set stubbornly and he started taking his jacket off. Summer looked nervously between the two of them, uncertainty flickering across her face; Raven smiled at her partner and patted her cheek reassuringly.

“He’s fine. We’re good.”

“I don’t want him to get in trouble-“

“He’s not! He’s a big boy, he can make his own decisions. Besides, there can’t be a law against this, it’s waaay too specific.”

“Public intoxication?”

Raven paused, squinting at her partner.

“You’re making that up. That can’t be a law.”

“It is! It is totally a law! And underage drinking, but I think they wave that for hunters-“

“What kind of bullshit is that!? Underage, that’s…that’s stupid too. Fuck kingdoms, that is..that is _dumb_. You can’t arrest people for that!”

“Yes they can!”

“Well in Atlas, if you’re old enough to enlist, you’re old enough to drink, sugar-pie,” purred Artemis as she came up behind them. “Vale should follow suit. But this is finally getting interesting. He’s even taking his pants off.”

“What!” yelped Summer, looking back at Taiyang. Who had, in fact, taken his pants off. He was wearing bright orange boxer briefs, and was currently folding his nicer clothing on the table. Someone whistled and he winked goofily at them.

“Tai! Put your pants back on!” Summer exclaimed, looking scandalized. “It is too cold for this-“

“Summer, relax,” he waved, grinning. “I totally got this. One sick portal chain, coming up!”

He took a few coins from his pocket and focused; a burst of light radiated between his fingertips and settled about the objects like an aura. Leaning over the railing, he eyed the pool thirty stories below them; with a deft toss, he threw a coin off the balcony and waited. Snapping his fingers, the portal sprang to life; he then threw one down on the floor before them, and another on the ceiling of the overhang. The final coin he kept in his hand, to apparently deposit once he landed in the pool.

Grinning like a fool, he looked at a rather nervous Summer, squeezed her hand reassuringly and jumped into the portal on the floor, holding his nose as he did so. Everyone rushed over to the railing to see if he actually landed in the pool and didn’t splatter on the concrete; a splash could be seen. A few moments passed, and then suddenly, Taiyang burst from the portal on the ceiling in a splash of overly chlorinated water.

“Ta-daaa!” he exclaimed, hands on his hips. Besides her, Summer had paused and gone redder than Raven had ever seen; her eyes met Raven’s as she snickered nervously, covering her mouth. Curious, she followed where her eyes had been and snorted, shaking her head.

“What?”

“Haha nice margin there, pal!” Qrow hollered, causing his teammate to look down. Taiyang jumped and covered his soaked boxer briefs, grinning and coughing in embarrassment.

“You’re just jealous!” he yelled back.

“Naaah.”

“Hey, man, I wanna go!” claimed Evan, looking down at the portal.

Taiyang gave him a chilly thumbs up, and his mentor tossed his floppy hat on the ground and jumped feet first. Thus started a very long, and very silly, procession of drunken Beacon students leaping into a frigid pool thirty stories below.

Raven, who refused to be outdone by Taiyang or any of these other kingdom dwellers, decided she would as well. Summer, for whatever reason, still seemed rather leery about all this; which was a shame, because she should be having a good time. She had been excited about this stupid party to begin with, she should get to enjoy it too.

Shaking her head, she walked over to her partner and took her hand. Summer’s ears flicked as she gave her an odd look.

“C’mon, our turn.”

“Oooh I dunno-“

“Summer c’mon. Trust me.”

The faunus huffed and rolled her eyes, but acquiesced and allowed her to pull her over to the portal. Raven took her jacket off and laid it on a table, before insistently helping Summer out of hers. She also kicked her boots off, before taking her partner’s hand again.

“Ok, ready?”

“As ready as I’m going to be-“

“1,2,3, go!” Raven yelled and hopped through, dragging Summer with her.

They fell perhaps fifteen to twenty feet into a very deep pool. The water was cold, and shocked her awake and nearly sober again; kicking up, she pulled her partner after her and they both broke the surface.

“Holy fishsticks! Oh man, that’s brisk! Whoohoho!”

“Hahahaha!” Raven cackled, treading water as she looked for the portal up.

“You are just _ridiculous_ right now!”

“Psssh how is this ridiculous?”

“We’re, I don’t know, breaking…something?! Laws, maybe?!”

“Good! Fuck them!”

Summer gave her a startled look, which she mimicked comically, earning a splash of water to her face. She coughed, shaking damp, black strands from her eyes. Her partner stuck her tongue out. Raven, for whatever reason, was extremely tempted to kiss her in that moment.

The light from below the water was reflecting off her eyes, and in the semidarkness, Summer’s night eyes kept flashing whenever she glanced a certain way. She was smiling freely, finally, instead of worrying about some dumb rules. Raven was almost foolishly proud of herself for that.

“Ok, it’s cold. Where did he put the portal,” Raven said, making herself look away.

“Down there,” Summer said, pointing into the water. There it was, on the side of the pool wall.

Raven laughed again, earning another bizarre look from her partner. She dove and swam down to the shimmering portal, before falling through feet first and landing barefoot on the balcony. Summer splashed through after her, shaking her shorter hair vigorously.

“Ok kiddies! It’s time for warmup shots!” declared Evan, having taken over an entire table to create a shot conveyor belt. Deidrick had found a hefty supply of towels, and dry undershirts, and was passing them out as people lined up. He placed a towel playfully over her head as she shook the water from her wild strands. Artemis had taken over the music selection and was blasting something dangerous.

After the multitude of shots, her night became a loud, laughing, colorful blur. A few moments and conversations were cohesive enough for Raven to focus on. Such as the impromptu dance off between OBSN and ARSN, which dissolved into just everyone dancing in general; Qrow challenging Ironwood to a keg stand, and then being very surprised when his mentor managed to hold his own against him. Artemis daring her to drink some of the bottle Summer had indulged in previously. Taiyang and Summer dancing together; and surprisingly enough, a very, very intoxicated conversation.

She and Summer were sitting on one of the sofas together, having taken a break. Raven was pretty sloshed, and had somehow wound up with a glass of water which she was staring at in mild offense. Summer seemed much more coherent, which was completely unjust. She’d had way more to drink than Raven.

“Hey Rae. Guess what?” Summer asked.

Raven screwed up her face as she tried make her vision stop doing funny things.

“What?”

“You’re drunk.”

Raven’s eyes widened incredulously.

“No, you’re drunk!”

“Nuhuh. You are.”

“NOo. I’m. I’m fine.”

Summer giggled. At some point, she had washed her face and her eyeliner was gone.

“OH, okay.”

“Yeaaa.”

“Because that’s what’s happening here.”

“Hey. I don’t need your sassy…whatever. You had all the alcohol, and then I had to drink with you, sooo now we both are.”

“Oh, so you’re drunk then?”

“NO!” Raven exclaimed in frustration. Summer was laughing at her mischievously.

“You just said you were!”

“No I didn’t that…that was you. You said that.”

Her partner was laughing merrily, a very pretty sound that Raven was enjoying very much, even if she was laughing at her. Summer had reached over and was brushing her still drying hair behind her ear.

“Stop making fun of me,” she grumbled. She let her brush her hair though.

“Oh no, are you gonna be a grumpy birb?”

“No. You.”

“Me?”

“Yea. You are that.”

“Oh no. Not that.”

Raven sipped her drink reflexively. This was confusing.

“Hey Raven?”

“What?”

“You’re pretty.”

“No you are!”

Summer gasped, pressing her hands to her cheeks.

“Really!? Thank you!”

“Heeeey wait, no, you tricked me!”

“Awww,” Summer pouted as her ears flopped. “I’m not pretty then?”

“No, you are! Wait, stop. You’re doing this on purpose,” she whined. This was extremely unfair.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Summer denied, but she had a sly grin on her face. Raven frowned in bewilderment.

“Oh man,” Taiyang said, laughing as he walked up them. “She’s gooone.”

“Look who’s talking, Captain Mcbonerpants,” Raven retaliated. That’ll show him.

“Pffft hehehe,” Summer giggled into her hand. She and Tai exchanged looks, causing Summer to lose her shit.

“Ok,” Summer sighed, wiping her eyes. “I think that it’s time for sleeps. C’mon you. Sleepy time.”

“I am _not_ a child. I can do…whatever I want.”

“Buuut you just said you wanted to go to bed?”

Raven frowned. She did kind of want to go to sleep. Maybe she had in fact said that?

“I did?”

“Yea?”

“Oh. Ok. I am, I could sleep. That sounds good.”

Taiyang was grinning at Summer and shaking his head as they got themselves together; leaving was a haze, though she remembered seeing Deidrick waving at her while trying to also scrape Evan off the ground. Other people were in various states, and a few had passed out on the sofas already.

The next thing she was aware of, the three of them had made it back to their room. Showers were a thing to worry about in the morning, apparently, despite the fact they all smelled like pool water and alcohol. Taiyang kicked his shoes off and collapsed on the trundle bed. Summer shepherded Raven to one of the doubles, which she dropped onto with a dopey grin. Her partner giggled at her in amusement, pulling a blanket over her as she turned the lights out.

“Goodnight, you two.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Break Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the future, before Volume 1 but after Summer's Death

Author’s Notes: I’m sorry about this. More notes at the bottom.

 

I Will Not Scatter

Break Chapter 1

Petals

 

It was the anniversary again. Typically, she’d have planned a raid or some form of energetic distraction to keep her mind off it. Perhaps later on dig up something to dull the migraine and escape into a blacked out stupor until it had passed. However, for whatever senseless reason, she’d decided to visit Patch. Well she called it visiting. There wasn’t an easy way to describe broodily watching one’s family at a distance as a fucking bird.

Taiyang always got moody on the anniversary, too. Usually, he would ensure he was either working or doing something to stay busy. They had always been similar when it came to not dealing with things. Today, he had apparently left the girls in Qrow’s care as he struck out to do something on the mainland, likely hunting with his academy friend. She could feel where the people she’d bonded with were at in relation to her, like an internal compass.

Raven used her bond with Yang to portal to Patch, flying out of the void and into the late night air over their home. The house was dark which was just as well. Her head was throbbing, but she ignored it, circling a few times before setting off to the south.

The weather in Patch was cool and pleasant. Quaint little cottages dotted the landscape, or emerged amongst the trees; in the distance, she could see the glow of the small township that resided along the coast. The island rose out of the sea like a volcano. It was ringed by sheer cliffs, with very little in the way of actual beach front. This was to the citizen’s advantage, as it was hard for Grimm to make landfall via the ocean. They had the high ground.

Raven flapped her wings as she skirted the treetops. An owl hooted in the distance, and she kept an eye on her periphery. Sometimes birds of prey mistook her for something they could chase off or make a snack of. She’d sent no small number of startled, feathery assholes off with a shock or a frozen beak.

As she soared, she let her mind wander. It wasn’t long before she found herself circling the grave. After a minute, she dropped down into the branches. Perching on a hefty oak branch, Raven scratched self-consciously at the moss, warbling out of habit. The woods were dead silent. She wouldn’t be surprised if she and that owl were the only things awake on the whole island.

Fluttering to the ground, she strutted over the soft soil, foot prints changing from those of a birds to boots as she shifted back into her human skin. Summer’s headstone was before a cliff, looking out over more forest that was just as quiet as the trees behind her.

She paused, feeling like an intruder in some nameless sanctuary she had no business approaching. This was the first time she’d actually visited the grave since the funeral. Taking a breath, she stepped closer, stopping in the tall grass by the stone. Raven listened to the owl hooting, and the wind in the leaves.

Eventually, she sat down, inhaling slowly as she removed her helm. The air always smelled cleaner in Patch, for some reason; even though it was closer to a Kingdom and its industrial sectors than the tribe’s current camp. Perhaps it was just her imagination.

She didn’t know why she’d come all the way out here. Summer wasn’t in that box under the dirt and worms. Summer was gone. She didn’t know Raven was there, and even if she did, she probably wouldn’t want her there. Coming here wouldn’t make the migraines stop. It wouldn’t change anything.

The wind rustled the dewy grass and oak leaves. Raven supposed it was a nice spot though, she had to concede that. She could see the stars, and during the day, could probably see for a mile or so out over the forest. Tai had clearly put a lot of thought into the locale.

 Raven didn’t have a lot of experience with actual graves. The Branwen burned their dead on pyres and scattered the ashes, like most of the tribes in Anima. The dead were in the wind, in the rain, in their songs, in the starlight; they were free. They were the lucky ones.

A few more minutes passed. She decided it was probably time to go. Just as she was about to stand, however, she heard a footstep in the grass behind her.

“Hello?”

A child’s voice. A familiar child’s voice. Raven frowned slightly, turning to look over her shoulder.

_Uh oh._

Ruby was standing a few feet behind her, cocking her head curiously as she stared at her with an open face. The girl was probably only five still, as Yang had just turned seven a few months back.

“Hello,” she said uncertainly, her eyes automatically scanning the trees for Taiyang, Qrow or her daughter. She didn’t want to get into a confrontation with Ruby’s father tonight; she didn’t have the energy for it. However, she could also _feel_ that her brother and Tai weren’t there.

Ruby had decided that a strange armored and armed woman at her mother’s grave was not a threat whatsoever and smiled at her genuinely. One of her baby teeth had fallen out, leaving a little gap where her canine should be. The child had her hands clasped behind her back as she beamed.

“I’m Ruby!”

Raven felt her mouth twitch upwards.

“Hi Ruby.”

“Sooo. Who are you?”

“…Rae. I’m Rae.”

“Hi Rae!” Ruby exclaimed. This was enough of an introduction apparently, as the five year old bounded over next to her and sat down. “Hi mom!”

Raven felt her eyebrows raise. Well this was extremely uncomfortable.

“Um, Ruby?”

“Yeth?” she lisped in a silly voice.

“Where’s your daddy?”

“Oh! He’s out on the mainland, doing teacher stuff!”

So her compass wasn’t off. That was good news, but still troublesome.

 “Uhuh, ok. So where’s your sister?” she asked. She could feel Yang a few miles away, but she wanted to be sure.

Ruby looked at her, silver eyes glinting in the moonlight. The girl passed for full blooded human, except on nights like this, where her night-eyes took on a silvery-blue sheen at the right angle. She grinned.

“She’s sleeping! So is Uncle Qrow! I couldn’t sleep, so, I decided to visit mom!”

Raven gave an unimpressed sigh, deciphering what had happened. Yang was an extremely heavy sleeper, like her father. Even as a baby, she could just pass out and not wake up for anything; and Qrow had probably had a bit too much to drink and knocked out on the sofa. Not the first time this had happened, but the first time Ruby had snuck out of her house in the dead of night. At least as far as she knew.

“I see,” she said, propping herself up on her hands. “So you came out here all on your own, hm?”

That was a hell of a walk for a kid.

“Yep!”

Ruby also had no compunction telling a complete stranger that, or wondering how she knew she had a sister. Raven was having a sit-down with Qrow, at some point. She couldn’t exactly have a heart to heart with him anymore, but she knew she could spook him enough that he’d keep a better eye on them.

“So Ruby,” Raven started, tilting her head. The five year old looked up at her innocently. “You know wandering off into a forest at night isn’t safe, don’t you?’

The girl smiled at her sheepishly.

“Yeaaa. But!” Ruby leaned in, looking about conspiratorially. “I’ve got a secret! You wanna know?”

Raven snorted.

“It’s not a secret if you tell other people.”

“But that’s what makes secrets fun!” Ruby yelped. Raven caught herself looking at the top of the girl’s head for fluffy ears and sighed.

“Ok. So what’s the secret?”

“You can’t tell Dad!”

“I won’t tell Dad.”

“You can’t tell Yang!”

“I won’t tell Yang.”

Ruby scooted next to her, looking around and sniffing a little.

“Ok! Watch this,” she whispered dramatically. She lifted her hands, and screwed her face up in concentration. The outlines blurred, in a very familiar way. Suddenly, red rose petals showered everywhere and Ruby collapsed in a giggling heap at Raven’s startled expression.

“…Petals?”

“Yes! I can go really, really fast too! And then there are petals everywhere! It’s so much fun! Sometimes, I get really tired afterwards, and I gotta take a nap. But I can run away if something tries to get me!”

Raven shut her jaw. Semblances were very rarely hereditary, though it was possible. Typically, they were different in some fundamental way; but other than the rose petals being red instead of white, she wasn’t sure how Ruby’s Semblance was different from her mother’s.

Combine that with her silver eyes, and Ruby was going to practically be a clone of Summer in terms of abilities. Which meant that certain people would be keeping a very close eye on her. Raven could already envision the grand machinations and gears grinding away in the distance. Spinning, spinning, spinning; and this little one was going to get caught right up in it all before she even had a chance.

“Ruby. Why don’t you want to tell your sister and Daddy about your Semblance?”

“For fun! And…”she wiggled a bit, crossing her legs. She was in fuzzy footsie pajamas. “Sometimes, they get all grumpy, and tell me I can’t do things that I _can_ do. And they have all these rules. And I don’t like rules.”

“So…you think if they knew about your Semblance, they’d make more rules for you to follow?” Raven asked, smirking a little. It was actually very astute for a five year old.

 “Yes!”

Raven hated rules herself, so it’s not like she could lecture her. Not that she’d have the right to anyways. However, someone needed to know about this. Summer hadn’t even gained her Semblance until she was nearly ten; the aura drain something like that could inflict on an uninhibited five year old could be dangerous. Especially if she collapsed somewhere in the woods and no one knew where the fuck she was.

“You know someone who is great with secrets?” Raven asked, leaning in conspiratorially.

Ruby gasped.

“Who!?”

“Your Uncle Qrow. He is really good at keeping secrets. I bet if you told him, he wouldn’t tell anyone. And he could teach you how to use it properly,” Raven whispered, pretending to look around.

“Ooooh. Good idea. Hey you know my Uncle?” she asked, turning to face her. Raven mirrored her, her sheath laying across her lap.

“We go way back.”

“That’s – ooooh wow. That’s a really cool sword you have,” Ruby changed subject, distracted by the weapon before her.

 _All the better to kill people with_.

“Thanks.”

Ruby’s face had illuminated with sheer delight. She knew better than to reach out and touch it, which was good; but it was apparent she was having to restrain herself. The girl glanced about, suddenly shy.

“Can. Can I hold it?”

Raven hummed thoughtfully, appraising her.

“Weapons aren’t toys, Ruby, they’re dangerous. And you need to be respectful of dangerous things,” she said, picking the sheath and hilt up. The familiar weight was, as ever, comforting. Ruby nodded, eyes bright.

“I’m careful! Uncle Qrow lets me hold his scythe all the time!”

Raven rolled her eyes. Of course he does. However, she couldn’t get rid of the smile on her face as she pressed the sheath into Ruby’s outstretched arms. The girl’s eyes sparkled as she ooh’ed again. After inspecting the weapon with tiny, ginger hands she looked up.

“What’s the pretty colors?”

“Dust cartridges. You know what those are, yes?”

“Yea! So is it a gun, too?!”

“No. Dust can be used in many different ways. Including coating a blade or imbedding glyphs into an object,” Raven gently took the sheath back. She expertly ejected a cartridge into her palm, and showed Ruby the labeling on the side, identifying it as electrical Dust. “A mechanism takes this cartridge when I select it, and injects the sheath with a pressurized burst of powdered Dust. It essentially ‘spray-paints’ the blade with the coating I want. Then when I draw it, my aura triggers the Dust at my choosing; it depends on the type of Dust for how long a coating lasts before I need to refresh it.”

“Can you make it a rainbow?!” Ruby asked.

“Thaaat would cause an explosion,” Raven chuckled a little. “But it’s an interesting idea. As a fighter, you’re only truly limited by your own creativity.”

“Coool,” Ruby exhaled dreamily. “Weapons are so cool. I’m going to make my own one day! Hey! You knew…you knew my mom, right?”

Raven’s head throbbed, and she squinted as the pain sent spikes through her eye socket. Ruby tilted her head at the reaction.

“Yes.”

“Did you guys hunt monsters together?!” she asked, practically bouncing off the ground.

“A few times, here and there,” Raven said after a moment.

“So then you have stories, right?”

Raven shrugged, feeling a ridiculous burst of self-consciousness. She did not need to be worried about the opinion of a five year old. Ruby also needed to go home.

“I’m not good at telling stories, Ruby.”

_Unlike my dear brother._

“Sure you are! Everyone can learn to tell stories, like tying shoes! You just need to practice,” Ruby insisted, squishing Raven’s face. “And you can practice by telling me a story about my mom.”

She gently pulled tiny hands off her face.

“Only if you promise me something, ok?”

“Wut?”

“We’re taking you home afterwards, and you are going to sleep,” Raven pointed authoritatively  

Ruby considered this tradeoff for a moment before nodding energetically. Raven glanced thoughtfully at the headstone besides her, shuffling through memories.

“Well one time, we killed a giant.”

She wasn’t sure how long they sat there. Ruby’s energy never seemed to diminish either, especially as Raven detailed their previous conquest. There were a few things she changed, or at least left out. Ruby never lost interest, and asked questions as soon as she thought of them. Eventually, though, the story ended, with them rescuing the people and defeating the Jotun.

Ruby was completely enamored with the idea of fighting a monster that big, and continued to ask questions until Raven insisted it was bedtime. The girl pouted, but got over it quickly. As Raven stood with liquid grace, the girl lifted her arms; apparently, she was supposed to carry her.

Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. Ruby was just far too trusting of strangers for it to be safe. When she had been her age, she’d been mean and wily as a little snake; if a strange woman had tried to pick her up, she’d have bitten the devil out of her.

Sighing, she put her helm on and then she scooped her up in one arm.

“Alright. C’mon you,” she said, drawing her sword and slicing the air, focusing on Yang.

She didn’t have to use her blade to open a portal, but it helped her to focus her aura and open only one at a time. Ruby’s eyes had rounded at the sight, her face pinching a bit fearfully at the black and red portal to the unknown. Raven paused.

“Does that scare you?”

“Yeaaa.”

She empathized. Her Semblance scared her, too.

“It’s like a door. It just goes to your house and sister.”

“It’s a scary door…”

“Yes. But it can’t hurt you.”

“Ok…,” Ruby buried her face in her mane of hair, still a bit spooked.

 Raven automatically stroked the back of her head comfortingly; she could walk back, but that would literally take half the night. Plus Qrow could wake at any time, or worse: Tai could come home, and find her with Ruby. That was not a fight she wanted tonight. Humming a tune to distract her, Raven strode through the portal.

The space she traversed whenever she traveled between points wasn’t like with Tai’s portals, which were instantaneous. It was like walking, or flying, through another dimension. The other portal was always close at hand, though not always straight across from her; the space or plane was always dark, with highlights of red and purple, like an alien landscape. Sometimes she could see a distant horizon with a line of dark pink sky, and mountains. Other times, she would look up, and the sky would be completely blotted out by a gigantic, hovering structure that exuded an aura that made her migraine pulse painfully. There was air and gravity, but it was always dead quiet.

Tonight, it was simply dark, for which she was grateful. She didn’t want Ruby to have nightmares, and then be blamed by Tai or Qrow. Her head was pulsing, but it wasn’t unbearable. They exited on the grass before the Xiao Long residence.

Ruby finally looked up, saw her home, and sprang from her arms with wild abandon. She skidded to a halt to turn around and look at Raven. There was an impish look to her face.

“…Do you like cookies?”

“Ruby. Go in that house, and go get in your bed.”

“I will! Buuut I can’t yet.”

“Yes you can,” Raven sighed, folding her arms.

“No, I can’t! I can’t sleep! It’s too bright outside, so I need to be awake!”

Raven paused, tilting her chin to look up at the full moon. So that’s what it was. Summer could never sleep during a full moon either; typically she’d go run, hunt or do something to burn off the energy.

“Ruby-“

“I’ll go to bed…if you get me the cookies out of where dad hides them.”

“You don’t need any sugar right now, or you’ll never fall asleep. And I can’t go in.”

Ruby sat down on the front steps, looking at her curiously.

“Why?”

“Because. That’s. That’s not my house. I can’t let myself in like that, it’s…rude.”

“But I invited you! So it’s ok.”

“NO,” Raven insisted, taking her helm off to look at the girl firmly. “Go get your little butt in your bed. You don’t have to sleep, but you need to go inside. I can’t just leave you out here.”

Raven instantly knew she had miscalculated when Ruby gave her a very sly look from where she squatted on the front porch like a mischievous woodland elf.

“If you make me cereal I’ll go to sleep. Buuuut if not. I might go for a run.”

She was being blackmailed by a fucking kid. Of course she was, it was Summer’s kid. Look at that smug little face.

“Make yourself cereal. You’re a big girl.”

“I can’t reach it! They put it where I can’t get it, cuz Yang says I’ll eat it all.”

“You probably will eat it all.”

“Nooooo.”

“Ruby. Go the fu-the frick to sleep.”

Ruby wiggled from where she sat on the porch, staring at her expectantly. Raven sighed again. She could feel Tai on the mainland still; and Qrow was on the sofa as she’d expected. Yang was still in her room. Raven tossed her hands up in irritation.

“Fine! I’ll make cereal,” she grumbled. Ruby bounced to her feet, and trotted to the side door that led into the kitchen. She unlocked it and disappeared into the house.

Raven paused on the threshold. She shouldn’t be doing this. It was ridiculous. She was the Morrigan. She did not get blackmailed by five year olds into making them cereal in the middle of the night; she murdered, pillaged and put the fear in thousands of people in Anima. She had done unspeakable things. She was afraid to go in this house.

Inhaling, she stepped inside as quietly as she could. No sirens went off, no dogs barked, and no raised voices greeted her. Ruby had climbed up on the counter and was watching her with happy, shining eyes.

Raven gestured with her hands to ask where the damn cereal was. Ruby pointed up. Raising an eyebrow, Raven looked up at the ceiling and saw a trap door; the handle was well out of Ruby’s range. She nodded enthusiastically as Raven reached up and gently pulled. The door squeaked damningly as it dropped open and she flinched. In the other room, Qrow snored loudly, and she paused.

“It’s ok, he won’t wake up,” Ruby giggled, pulling a bowl out of the cabinet. Raven stuck her hand into the secret stash and pulled out a box of some sort of sugary bullshit that Ruby absolutely did not need right now. When Ruby reached for the box, Raven pulled it back, looking at her firmly.

“You promised me last time that you’d go to bed. I let you get away with it. But don’t think I’m above waking your Uncle up if you keep trying to jerk me around, and telling him about your little escapade. You can have one bowl, and then you’re going to your room. Understand?”

Ruby nodded.

 “Ok then,” she said, handing the box over.

The five year old beamed, took her bowl and started to pour cereal into it; in her enthusiasm, she bumped the ceramic bowl and it clattered to the floor. Raven stared at it, her temple pulsing. Ruby simpered. Raven picked the bowl up, which had only chipped on the side and placed it on the counter; evidence of Ruby’s shenanigans was now all over the kitchen floor.

Snorting ruefully, Raven poured Ruby a bowl and set it firmly in her hands, before looking for a broom. There was a small hand broom and dustpan under the kitchen sink; Raven swept up the mess before tossing the food away, shaking her head. When she looked up, Ruby was staring at her.

“What?” she whispered.

“I gotta have milk.”

“No you don’t. Eat the cereal.”

“No, but, you gotta have milk with cereal.”

Raven stared in disbelief. This was just beyond ridiculous.

“Where’s the milk?”

“The fridge.”

Doing her best to retain some form of patience, Raven made her way around the island to the refrigerator, momentarily blinding herself as she opened it. She squinted. This was crossing so many lines; she should not be here. However, she wasn’t sure if it was her fear of getting caught or her actual concern with her family’s personal boundaries that was unnerving her so.

Something in the back of her mind suddenly clicked. She froze, eyes widening, as she realized not everyone was where they’d been the last time she’d checked her internal tracking system. She pulled the milk out slowly as she shut the door. Almost timidly, Raven turned her head to the right.

_Oh for fucks sake._

Yang was standing in her orange pajamas a few feet away, looking extremely groggy. However, she was quickly blinking the sleep from her eyes, and looking at her cautiously. She wasn’t scared; but her daughter was sensible enough to know that a strange lady digging around in her fridge in the middle of the night was very out of the ordinary.

“Um. Hi,” Raven said brilliantly. She had to physically keep herself from shifting into her second skin and flying out the window.

Yang’s nose scrunched in bewilderment, before glancing up at Ruby. Protectiveness and concern flashed across her face as she looked at her little sister; but Ruby was merrily crunching cereal, not bothered whatsoever by the stranger in the house. Yang met Raven’s eyes, frowning.

“Who are you?”

“I’m-“

“That’s Rae,” whispered Ruby with her mouth full. “She’s Uncle Qrow’s friend.”

Raven tried to school her face. Yang didn’t know Summer wasn’t her biological mother. She didn’t know who she was at all. She didn’t need to be worried.

“Right,” she said, standing up. “I’m sorry if we woke you.”

“I was just thirsty, and saw Ruby wasn’t in bed,” Yang said, still studying her carefully. “So. I gotta ask you a security question.”

“A what?” Raven asked, taking the milk to Ruby.

“Security question. House rules. You know my Uncle, so, what’s his middle name?”

Qrow didn’t have a middle name. Raven frowned. The only other name he could have would be their dead last names before being adopted by the tribe.

“Crom-Cruach.”

Yang stared at her for another second before smiling genuinely.

“Yep. Hey! Are you guys eating cereal?”

 Raven exhaled slowly, her nerves still on high alert. She needed to leave.

“Yea! Want some?” asked Ruby, shaking the box.

“Sure. You didn’t eat it all, did you?”

“NO!”

“Shhh don’t shout,” Yang said, climbing up on the counter with her sister. “You’ll wake up Qrow.”

“Sorry,” Ruby said, looking at Raven impishly. The little shit.

Raven shook her head slowly. Now that Yang was awake, she could leave; she should leave. The longer she stayed, the more dangerous it was. However, her curiosity was getting the better of her. She had never actually held a real conversation with her daughter. She didn’t even know what to say, or ask.

“So why are you guys up right now?” asked Yang, trying to reach a glass in the cupboard. Raven moved next to her, reaching for the glass and handing it to her.

“Can’t sleep,” Ruby mumbled. Ruby spooned cereal into her mouth before drinking the milk from the container. Yang frowned at this, and looked at Raven. Raven got another cup, a plastic one, and set it on the counter between the sisters as she poured the milk for Ruby.

“Ah. So you woke Rae up too, huh?” Yang asked. Raven felt her brow raise at this comment.

“NO. I didn’t.”

“Uhuh. I remember when that one girl was over here, and you had her make you grilled cheese. Because she didn’t know how to tell you no.”

Ruby was pouting, but Raven felt illogically irritated at her brother. Apparently, he brought women over when he thought the girls had fallen asleep. That’s why Yang hadn’t had more of a reaction than she did. She knew she shouldn’t be mad, but she was.

“She didn’t. I’m not one of Qrow’s _friends_ , I’m _a_ friend. It’s different.”

“Oh. Ok,” shrugged Yang. “So why are you up?”

“I’ve got to go to work,” she said, feeling clever for a half a moment.

_Congratulations, you’ve lied to your seven year old daughter after breaking into her house. Such grand wit you have._

“Oh? What do you do?”

“She hunts Grimm!” exclaimed Ruby. Qrow snored again in the living room.

“You’re a huntress?” hissed Yang excitedly.

“Sometimes,” she said, leaning against the island.

“Oh, so you’re like dad,” Yang nodded, smiling. “He teaches and hunts part time, too.”

Raven was sure Taiyang would not appreciate their daughter comparing the two of them.

“Essentially.”

“Cool,” Yang beamed, shoveling a mouthful of chocolate cereal into her mouth. Raven’s mouth twitched at the praise. “I wanna be a huntress when I grow up.”

Of course she does.

“Oh? And why is that?”

“All the adventures you guys have,” Yang said, talking a swig of milk. “That’s awesome. I wanna do that. Get out and just…see the world.”

“You don’t have to be a huntress do that,” Raven said carefully, taking the milk and putting it back in the fridge.

“Why wouldn’t I be though?” asked her daughter. “Fight monsters, save people, go on crazy cool adventures – that sounds so fun!”

“Shhh,” hushed Ruby, even as Yang wiped her hand playfully over her sister’s face.

“Well. It’s not all romantic stories and fairytales, Yang,” Raven said, shaking her head.

 “No, but, what is?” asked Yang, shrugging carelessly.

Nothing. But in this case it was mostly just horror, with a crushing sense of hopelessness against overwhelming odds; and that was _without_ the knowledge Raven had. But how does one tell a child that, who has been sheltered her whole life? She didn’t want her daughter to become another weapon to be used and thrown away, but it was already happening, wasn’t it? People became hunters for the same reason people enlisted in kingdom militaries, because they believed in the image crafted for them by the people caught in the system. You couldn’t convince them the pretty lights weren’t real until they experienced the truth themselves; but then it was too late.

 “Just know you have other options,” Raven said after a moment. “Ones that are worth considering, too.”

“Hmm.”

Ruby had finished her bowl, and was quietly putting it in the sink. Yang was swinging her legs, swaying to a song in her head like she did. There was a scar on her shin from when she had fallen from the tree in the backyard and not activated her aura properly. She had broken the leg, forcing her to hobble around on crutches for a few weeks.

 Raven remembered how Yang had tried to climb the tree again right after the fucking cast had come off, while Taiyang was at work. Raven had been forced to scare her away as a bird, posting up in the branches menacingly until Qrow came to check on the girls. Yang had told him her plight, sniffling about the scary bird as she peered at her from the front porch. Qrow had started laughing immediately. He didn’t stop for nearly half an hour.

Yang might never know who she was. She might never love her or see her as her mother; and as much as that hurt, as much as that legitimately sucked, it meant she could keep her safe by playing the bad guy. One day, Raven knew she really might have to scare her daughter away from the things that would hurt her, before it was too late. It frightened her, but not as much as the alternative.

“Ok you two,” she said, folding her arms. “Bedtime.”

Ruby groaned, but acquiesced, throwing her arms up insistently. Yang shook her head at her sister’s antics. Raven rolled her eyes, but picked Ruby up anyways. Yang looked surprised, before giving her a sheepish, puppy dog look from where she sat on the counter; feeling impulsive, she scooped Yang up, too. Her lavender eyes widened, but she didn’t freak out or bite her, so that was good sign.

Instead, they both just giggled as she carried the two girls like sacks of flour into their bedroom. She dropped Ruby onto her bed under the window, shutting the curtain so the moonlight wouldn’t keep her awake. She was more hesitant to set Yang down. She hadn’t held her since she was a baby, and in all likelihood, would never get to hold her again. She was warm as a stone that’d been in the sun all day, and smelled like shampoo, honeysuckle and now cereal. Some fiercely stubborn, animal part of her didn’t want to let go. But she did, after a moment, setting her in her bed and pulling the fuzzy blanket back over her golden head.  

The sisters both watched her with curious, sleepy eyes. Raven hesitated. She needed to go, or she wouldn’t be able to; and that wasn’t an option. She smiled and turned away, shutting the door behind her.

“Goodnight you two.”

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 **Author’s Notes Again** : Yea. That sucked to write. Anyways, between semesters, I’m going to put break chapters. They have a purpose, other than being super fucking depressing, I promise. In other news, as I’ve continued to let this story expand and grow as it wants, I’ve decided a few things.

First of all, as a fan of RWBY, I’ve studied the story as a whole, the characters and how it all flows together. I realize that there’s been a lot of things that changed from the original script, or things that could have gone a certain direction in canon and didn’t. Which is ok; that’s just life. People change from your expectations of them, and so do stories. Because in a way, they are alive too.  

 What drew me to this series was its soul and its potential, not the writing, not the animation; it was the little spark that caught when I watched the first volume for the first time, calling Jaune ‘Mom’s Spaghetti’ and Torchwick “Clockwork Orange” whenever they came on screen. I was in a really dark place watching this show, and it legitimately helped me with that little light. I legitimately love this show for that. Regardless of what happened to Monty or anything else, I can’t forget that spark; and as a writer, that little flame is leading me in a different direction from the canon.

So here’s the plan. I’m going to keep on with STRQ’s story, for however many volumes, using break chapters and the occasional flashback to get caught back up to the ‘present’ in RWBY. Then I’m going to rewrite some of Volume 3, and all of 4 and 5. Why? Lots of reasons, but mostly because I can and because it’ll be fun. If you’re a stickler for canon, then here’s where you might want to hop off; because the plot train has no brakes.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Wrists

**Trigger Warning** : This chapter describes ptsd flashbacks of assault and a character dealing with/overcoming symptoms of a panic attack. If this is something you'd prefer to avoid, then please be aware. At least for the first few pages. Otherwise, it's Branwen related violence.

 

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 22

Wrists

 

_Five years before Beacon…_

 

Her fist connected with the other girl’s chin, flesh and bone making a satisfying, bruising thump that echoed in the alleyway and brought a ferocious smile to her face. The bigger girl stumbled back, doughy face startled.

 Frowning, the big ape growled and snatched some of Raven’s hair, pulling her forward and slamming her broad forehead into Raven’s activated aura like an idiot. She grunted in pain and Raven brought her other fist into her chin, causing her to bite her tongue. She shoved her back, spitting blood and cursing.

“Thu bith!” the girl spat, eyes watering.

“Don’t forget it, either!” Raven yelled, kicking her between the legs.

The walking sea-cow was almost down for the count when the cavalry arrived. Bullies could never bully on their own; they always need friends to encourage them like mommy and daddy never did. Raven didn’t care about the cavalry though. She had what she wanted, and took off running without a second thought.

The young Branwen sprinted down the side streets of Shigatse, leaping easily over obstacles and around people; her pursuers were a gang of boys and girls who had taken exception to her stealing on their turf. Typically, Raven was an excellent cutpurse. However, sea-cow had made her as she stalked some rich townies and attempted to take her hard-stolen prize through brute force; and she had, in turn, taken exception to that.

She wasn’t even sweating as she tore up a hill and jumped on top of a fruit stand, much to the consternation of the portly merchant who owned it. Raven sneered, grabbed a melon, and chucked it right at a boy’s head; it broke open, knocking him over and spraying orange goo everywhere. With a sharp laugh, she vaulted onto the tiles of a neighboring rooftop and clambered her way up.

Her thin legs were a blur as she sped over the rooftops, leaping and flipping as she ran; only two of them had managed to follow her. Even then she managed to lose them as she scurried across the fifth building. A balcony was directly across from her, only a floor up. Raven jumped across to it, hands grabbing the railing. As she pulled herself up, she made eye contact with an elderly woman who was drinking sake on a futon. They stared at one another for a moment.

“Go out the side door, dear,” she said with a tiny, toothless smile. “That’ll throw them.”

“….Thanks,” Raven smirked, and hopped over the railing.

The boys gaped as she darted into the house. She didn’t take anything as she tore down the hallways and stairs, and out into the street below; now was the time to disappear for a bit, as she scooted down another alleyway. She turned a corner, and nearly ran face first into the armored chest of a town guard.

“Woah there,” he said, reaching a hand out. “Easy kid.”

Raven skidded to a halt, taking in the scene quickly. The guard was standing in the middle of the alley, while his partner worked a guy over behind a dumpster. She didn’t know why, and she didn’t want to find out. She turned away to run in the other direction, and a gauntleted fist wrapped around her wrist.

“Hey, wait a second. Let’s have a conversation, huh?” he said, frowning. At the cold grip on her wrist, the hairs on her neck rose immediately. A feeling of dread started to creep through her limbs, and she bared her teeth as she glared at the guard.

“Let go, I didn’t do anything-“

“Where are you running off to?”

“Nowhere! Let go!”

Her heart was speeding up and it felt like a fist was closing around her throat. She couldn’t get air in.

“Shut that fucking kid up,” called the guard beating the guy by the dumpster.

_She was being thrown down on the ground, and hay was scratching her-_

She was choking. Sweat was breaking out along her skin.

_Someone was laughing as a hand pinched her roughly-_

“Look, kid, I’m not gonna hurt you, just calm down,” the guard said, pulling her further into the alley. “Just shut up for half a second-“

_She was crying, and a fist crashed into the side of her face as a voice told her to shut up-_

She couldn’t think. She knew how to get out of a wrist hold, Nwyfre had trained her, she knew how; but she couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe, and it just kept happening.

_The pain was unbearable, but if she cried it would be worse, so she bit her lip until it bled-_

She wasn’t carrying her sword. The town had a policy, no weapons over a certain size within the inner sanctum; but she had several butterfly knives hidden in her clothes. One being in her glove.

The guard was saying something, but she wasn’t even registering it. She couldn’t hear him, only the sounds of laughter and the creaks of a crate door. He was wearing heavy armor, but it wasn’t full plate and it didn’t cover his joints or the arteries along his throat.

Raven had the blade in hand and was going through the motions the Morrigan had taught her, breaking from the hold on her wrist; the guard cursed in surprise, at least until she planted the knife into the meat under his chin. She pulled it free, even as the memories tried to flood her; she was in the alley, but she wasn’t. The other guard had stopped, staring at her and his dying friend in horror.

Her heart was beating like it might burst at any moment, and her limbs were practically numb as they trembled. The guard by the dumpster had been distracted from his prey for too long, though; the bloodied, dirty man he had been shaking down suddenly sprang up with a glass bottle and broke it against his bare head.

_Everything was on fire as the Grimm or the people howled in the darkness; the man was reaching out to her, his hand shaking as he whimpered and she snarled-_

 She had crumpled up against a brick wall, her knees pulled to her chest; she was covered in blood, and the body of the man she’d just killed was still next to her. The other guard was trying to recover as his previous victim wailed him with the jagged bottle. She felt like she was going to die.

Finally, she realized it had gone quiet in the alleyway. Her stomach was hurting, unbearably. A pair of bloody, tatty shoes stopped in front of her; the man, who was bruised badly and dripping blood that was his own and the other guards, crouched in front of her. His eyes were pink.

“Thanks kid,” he lisped a bit, his lip split. “You…you need a doctor?”

“She’s fine. Leave.”

 Her eyes lifted. The Morrigan was standing next to her; or her image was. Raven wasn’t sure what was happening anymore.

“Woah,” the man lifted his hands. The intimidation rolling off Nwyfre was palpable; she was wearing the Morrigan helm at the moment, and her katanas were in hand.

“Easy there, mama, I didn’t do it-“

“Go.”

The man shot her a parting, thankful look and ran. Nwyfre was still standing next to her, surveying the alleyway and bodies.

“Raven. You need to get up.”

She closed her eyes. Everything hurt.

“You aren’t in that place anymore. You are in an alleyway in Shigatse. There are dead guards. Someone will find you if you stay here.”

She couldn’t breathe, and gave a distressed whimper.

“Raven, look at me.”

She opened her eyes, but she wasn’t seeing an alleyway. She was seeing his face.

“I can’t help you, Raven, I’m not there. You have to be strong enough to help yourself. You _can_ help yourself. Now get up.”

Raven sniffed. Her chest felt like a boot had been pressed down on it, but she staggered to her feet.

“Good. Keep going.”

It wasn’t easy getting to the end of the alley. She made it though. However, it was broad daylight, and it wasn’t like she could just walk out into the street the way she was.

“Stop. There’s a grate that leads to the sewers. Go that way.”

Raven focused on the cold, humid metal of the ladder as she climbed into Shigatse’s underground. She almost fainted from a wave of dizziness, but clung to the bars until the wave passed. Her boots touched down on concrete.

“Go a bit further.”

She made it to an enclave, and huddled in it. Nwyfre’s image sat down next to her, placing an arm over her shoulder. She’d taken her helm off. Her aura made the image have weight of its own, and Raven could feel the arm as she trembled.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out.

“Why?” Nwyfre asked. She was rubbing her hand over her shoulder slowly.

“That I’m like this,” she cried. She shouldn’t be like this. She should be better, she should be able to control herself. She was a liability.

“Raven. You aren’t _like_ anything, love. You have an injury of the soul, one that you are learning to survive with and overcome. You are not bad. You are not broken. And you don’t owe me or anyone else a justification for the things you do.”

She snorted cynically, wiping the water from her eyes away aggressively. She hated crying.

“I just killed that man. I’m sure someone would say I owe them a justification.”

“And those people don’t matter. Neither does that man. They are sheep, playing by the rules of sheep, in a flimsy pen whose walls cannot contain us. Wolves do not owe sheep apologies for eating them. It is their natures, and there is nothing wrong with that,” said Nwyfre, giving her a rare smile.

Raven sniffed again, her breathing slowly starting to regulate itself. She still felt pretty bad, but it was getting better.

“However, as to the…repercussions of killing town’s guards and leaving their bodies in an alleyway in broad daylight, well, we need to work on that,” Nwyfre said dryly.

Raven sighed, nodding. Now the town would be on edge. Soft boys and girls got nervous when their valiant protectors suddenly died. Maybe they could use it to their advantage, though?

“I have an idea,” Raven said, lifting her head. “I’ll need to find that guy from earlier.”

“Oh? Why?”

“Because,” she said, feeling a bit elated as a plan started to string itself together. “He’s going to help me.”

The Morrigan listened as Raven focused on detailing her plan to her. Nwyfre asked questions when appropriate, but didn’t interrupt her or try to derail her in any way. When Raven had finished, she smiled darkly, nodding in approval.

“I like it.”

“I think it’s sound,” Raven said proudly. It would also take advantage of her little hiccup.

“It is, if you can find that man and if you can convince him to work with you. Otherwise, we need to get someone else in with you.”

She lifted her head.

“I can do it.”

“Ok,” Nwyfre nodded. “Then do it. We’ll be waiting.”

The first thing Raven did was go back to the alley to hide the bodies long enough to not ruin the surprise. It was risky, but she managed it without being caught. Next came finding the man the guards had been beating.

It took her a few hours to find the pink eyed man, but Raven had been scoping Shigatse’s inner sanctum out for several days already. She knew where to look for people who were of a rougher breed, and had already found all of the drifter haunts.

The pink eyed man was sitting outside a back alley shop, talking to a few other ‘out of towners’. Raven walked straight up to him. His eyebrows rose up and disappeared under his shaggy red hair when he saw her, his hand rolled cigarette falling from his mouth; Raven’s hand darted out and caught it before it fell very far and she handed it to him with a sly smile.

“Woah, hey kid. You uh…feeling better?”

“Yes. I have a business proposition for you, actually.”

He scratched at his scraggly facial hair, fingerless gloves still splattered in dried blood. His eyes were turning black and purple around the sockets. His friends were inspecting her suspiciously, but weren’t people that Raven would ever be afraid of. Most of them looked like they were on the brink of starvation, actually.

“Mmhmm. Ok. Well lemme ask you, is this your proposition or scary bird mom’s?”

“It’s mine. But her title is the Morrigan, and you should address her as such.”

“Ooooh heeell naaaw,” sang a woman leaning against the store. Her blind eyes had widened dramatically.

“The whoozit?” asked pink eyes.

 “The fuck you mean, the whoozit, Randal? Look, creepy little girl, we don’t want no trouble, mkay? Look at us? We’re just trying to live-“

“Those guards were beating you for a reason, and did not want me to inform on them,” Raven continued, looking at the scrappy man before her. “Why?”

“Uhh, well. They’d wanted me to deal a stash of, uh, some pancakes and syrup they’d acquired, ya know, annnnd I agreed to. And then I used it and gave it away to my friends. Because fuck them.”

Raven stared at Randal in confusion for a moment.

“OH, you mean drugs.”

“Yes little girl, I mean drugs. They’d confiscated it off someone and then wanted to turn it around and use me as the gopher, hell naw-”

“I don’t care about that. What I care about is how to profit from this.”

“Randal, it is time for us to make like Boarbatusks, and roooll the fuck on out of here-“

“Hang up there, Tera,” he raised his hand. “And how would we profit from this? Because that is the real question I’m interested in, kiddo.”

Raven smirked dangerously.

“Everyone knows that Shigatse has been hording food despite the famine; that, and they’ve been Grimm baiting whenever they go to… _visit_ the farmlands.”

“You mean terrorizing the good folk that don’t want to hand over the food supplies they fuckin grew? Yea, WE know,” growled another man, sitting on the stoop. “Some of us were farmers before this life of luxury.”

“Well, regardless of whether you choose to help me,” Raven said, hands behind her back as she let her eyes rove from one face to another. “Shigatse’s time is up. We’re taking back what they stole. Some of those farms were under our protection, after all, and we take care of our own. So, my proposition is simple: help me let my people in with minimal fuss, and we will protect you and let you take whatever you can carry away from this place before we burn it to the ground. And you can get a taste of revenge on the people who have wronged you.”

Randal stared her, hollow cheeks swollen. He gave her a puffy grin, showing a gap where a tooth had been knocked out.

“I dig it.”

“Randal no-“

“Randal yes,” he said standing. “You got a name, spooky?”

“Raven.”

He smiled, a genuine if slightly manic one and stuck his hand out.

“Let’s shake on it.”

Raven stared at the hand and then slowly, deliberately took the fingers within her bloody ones. They shook.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Oh. We’re going to the guardhouse, to inform them of the _terrible_ murder we just saw,” she inspected her nails. “Then my poor hand is going to slip, right over their self-cooling water barrel that I know they draw from for everyone standing watch. And then, well, have you ever heard of double dragon?”

“Hohoho, have I,” chuckled Randal. “I caught that once and gods that was enough. But if we’re goin in there, I suggest, ah, some cleaner clothes.”

“Oh I know,” Raven said. “I’ll need to find my friends first.”

The friends she needed to find were the teenagers who had chased her earlier; Raven and her merry band managed to find them where she had seen them last. After a mild altercation, they caught and trussed up a few, taking their clothing and anything else useful. They left them bound and gagged in a dumpster.

Raven’s scrawny accomplices made the clothes work as best they could, and assorted themselves appropriately, before they made their way to the guardhouse on the other side of town. They had their story straight when they reached the steps; Randal was leaning dramatically on Lee’s shoulder, the picture of a victim, while Tera hesitantly wrapped her arm around her as she sniffled and looked pitiful.

The guardhouse was full of hunter-wannabes, humans who either hadn’t made the cut or who were actually too afraid to become huntsmen but who wanted to feel powerful; so they became town’s guards, protecting the weak and helpless souls trapped in the cage with them from the evil Grimm and savages of the free world. She kept herself from sneering, looking as close to meek and pitiful as she could as a bored woman glanced up from behind a desk.

“Can I help you?” she asked, her tone flat.

“We would like to…report an incident,” quavered Tera.

Raven let her lip tremble.

“Kind of incident?” the guardswoman asked, making no move whatsoever.

“Well, may we sit, please? It’s…” Tera’s voice cracked and she fanned herself. The guard raised a single brow and sighed, long-sufferingly.

 “Sure,” she said, coming around the counter. “C’mon.”

She led the four of them around, past the desks and lockers of the guards who were currently sitting around.

“Sit there,” she pointed at a bench, like they were dogs. Raven could see the big, glyphed water barrel where the rover’s drew their chilled water to drink as they walked around in their heavy armor, or deliver to the watch standers on the wall. It wasn’t currently covered.

“What happened?”

“Well, I was goin to take a shortcut with my niece here,” said Randal, shaking. “And these hooligans just, come up, and try to shake us down for a quick buck. And two of your brother’s in arms saw it happenin, and come down tryin to help us-“

His shoulders shook as he tried to hold back his tears. The guardswoman was frowning now, and a few other people were looking their way.

“They were so brave! But there were too many of them, and Dust save me, I couldn’t help them! I’m not a fighter, ma’am, I’m just an honest tailor-“

“Wait,” the guard stopped him, looking over to someone with rank. A woman with an emblem on her cloak, shinier than everyone else’s, approached them.

“Are you saying that two of my men are dead?” the woman asked. Raven disliked her voice immediately.

Randal let a tear stream down his face, nodding slowly.

“I-I had to get my little niece away, she already seen too much of the world, and that…,” Randal continued. Lee was staring at the floor. “I didn’t want her to see that.”

“Where did this happen?” she asked, folding her arms.

“Over down near the street with all them food-stands,” Randal said, laying the accent on thick.

The lead guard gestured to her people, issued instructions, and sent them out the door; she instructed the first woman to recall everyone currently not on duty, and to increase the patrols and watch-standers. Raven felt a slight thrill run through her as the beginning her plan started to come into fruition.

“May I have some water?” she asked the lead guard. She realized her tone wasn’t that of a stricken thirteen year old girl. However, the older woman nodded distractedly.

Raven stood, took a cup from the counter and fished a full cup out; a now open vial slipped from her gloved hand into the dark water barrel. Raven walked back to the bench sipping thoughtfully to hide her smile.

They filled the guard’s heads with their version of events, describing their assailants and watching as more and more people came into the guardhouse to don their gear; nearly every one of them filled their waterskins at the barrel. Soon, the four ‘victims’ were allowed to leave, as the inner sanctum of Shigatse closed itself to traffic due to the murders.

They staggered down the steps, and off down the street. Raven deduced they had an hour, tops, before nearly every guard in Shigatse was puking and shitting themselves into a feverish stupor in their armor. So there was really only two things they needed to do at this point: make sure that the tribe’s people could get into the sanctum, and make sure that the local government didn’t burn the food stores out of spite once they realized they’d been duped.

It’s why no one had retaliated yet, despite the rampant kidnapping and Grimm baiting that Shigatse was doing to the countryside; they weren’t even trying to hide it. They were so far away from Mistral, and isolated by the seasonal storms; no one else was coming to stop them. So naturally, the Branwen decided to take care of the rogue township themselves.

“We need to ensure the food stores will be safe,” Raven informed the three adults trailing after her. “They have several dozen oil barrels and red Dust explosives rigged around the silo. Those need to be neutralized before the majority of the forces can enter the town.”

“Yeaaa, about that. How?”

Raven pulled a flask from her new jacket pocket, and shook it.

“This will literally turn the oil to water. As for the actual explosives, I can disarm them. I just need help distributing this to the oil barrels while I do so.”

“Got it,” Lee grinned. Raven eyed him as Randal chuckled.

“Lee, gimme some skin, man,” he held his palm out. Lee slapped it and Randal blinked out of existence.

Raven gaped before she smiled in approval. This was going to be a cakewalk, apparently. Lee graced the three of them with invisibility, before disappearing himself, and off they went.

The silo as it was called was actually a temple from times long past, of a religion no one followed anymore. The building was huge, made of stone slabs and ancient wooden beams, with towers and spirals that reached for the heavens. Lining the walls of the silo were barrels of oil rigged with primitive Dust explosives. Roving around the structure were approximately a dozen guards. Raven distributed a few vials she’d filled with the liquid to her new compatriots, and the four made their way to the four corners of the building.

The barrels were metal, but had openings where rags had been stuffed for lighting the barrels by hand if necessary. Raven waited for the guards to pass before pulling the rags out and dropping some of Bre’s homebrew into her barrels, before she took care of the explosive.

The bomb was literally some wrapped up uncut burn crystals with a simple device rigged to it that would provide a spark when remotely actuated; there were no timers or fancy colored wires to snip. In fact, she wasn’t going to mess with the device at all. Raven pulled out a small spray bottle from the bag attached to her belt, feeling with invisible fingers for the correct object. She waited for the guards to pass again, before spritzing the Dust crystals, which turned from red to blue. Satisfied, she crept away to the next cluster of barrels.

 It took her approximately twenty minutes to complete her task, and the unlikely allies regrouped on a corner a few blocks away. They posted Tera in the area with a beggar’s bowl so she could keep an eye on the silo and its guards, before Raven led Randall and Lee to one of the established points to contact the tribe.  

 The Branwen didn’t use radios or scrolls when they were scoping out a village or town for a raid. Usually, they’d send one of their people through to plant contact points for whomever would actually be spying on the settlement.

However, Shigatse’s inner sanctum had closed itself off to nearly everyone for the past month; everyone except those they figured they could use for pillaging the farmlands surrounding them. Drifters, children, anyone who looked desperate and harmless, they let in; only for them to all mysteriously vanish off the streets, particularly when the locals started complaining about food shortages. Then Shigatse’s army would march out, towing large boxes and crates under tarps in the cover of night.

The Branwen had taken note of this long before Raven volunteered to investigate the inner sanctum for weaknesses. She had been elected to essentially form the assault plan against the parasitic township, slipping past the gates with a mass of desperate, destitute people a week ago. The first thing she’d done, was plant communication points all about the town.

A lamp post stood on one of the corners near the market. There were usually crowds, and plenty of people to blend in with. Raven approached it, leaning against the cool iron while Lee and Randall pretended to passionately discuss faunus rights at a suitable volume. A silvery mark had been scratched into the post at ear level, like a circle with two x’s in it ringed by dots. Raven pressed her ear to it, looking bored as she tapped a subtle code against the metal post.

  _“Poisoned guardhouse and roving watches. Neutralized oil barrels and explosives. Will proceed to entry point at south end. Be there in twenty.”_

The girl waited, stared with bemusement at Randall and Lee’s theatrics. A guard was walking through the crowd at a very brisk pace; almost like he was clenching his cheeks together as he desperately sought a bathroom. Raven smirked deviously.

A tapping caught her attention and she focused, translating in her head.

_“Moving. Ten incoming.”_

Her brow furrowed. Ten was too many. They would be noticed-

She stopped and tilted her head around the lamppost, opening her mouth.

“Lee,” she said quietly.

“Yea?” he rasped, turning to her.

“How many people can your Semblance hide?”

“Well, half-starved and hungover…fifteen?” he estimated.

Raven hummed, and tapped out her brief response.

“Perfect.”

The entry point they had discussed was actually in the sewers. The inner sanctum’s underground had been built up over the centuries, with some areas being sealed off entirely when they were beyond salvaging. Guards roved the perimeter tunnels, ensuring no Grimm were sneaking in; but there were several areas that still led outside the inner sanctum that could be breached with the correct people.

Raven had determined that one tunnel on the south-end would be their best option; it had been sealed off after a cave-in ruptured the underground in a now abandoned section of Shigatse that lay beyond the sanctum’s massive iron and granite walls. While most of the structures had been leveled there, so the watchstander’s could see anything approaching, there was still enough rubble and tree growth to provide cover for Branwen raiders and scouts.

The young Branwen and company reached the sealed off segment of the tunnel on time; they hadn’t encountered any guards so far, save two who had been too preoccupied being violently ill to notice them. The tunnel ended with a bricked off wall, one which the raiders would have to breach, and loudly. But with most of the guards too busy vomiting and shitting themselves into oblivion, there would be a limited response.

Raven took a steel pipe she’d found earlier, rapping the brick wall three times. After a pause, three knocks answered her.

“You’ll want to stand back,” she said, walking a safe distance. The reek of sewage and damp hung in the air, but she was elated despite the atmosphere. Today was turning around.

Randall and Lee stared curiously at the wall; until suddenly, the brick and mortar started to literally melt, like water running down an ice-cube. They stared in baffled silence as the wall pooled down to the bottom of the tunnel, before turning into a pile of brick dust. Before them crouched ten Branwen raiders in full armor and face-paint.

“Tcch. Typical Raven, always depending on other people to do the real work for her,” scoffed the girl who had melted the wall. Raven didn’t react. Aideen was an idiot, and idiots did not get her time. The only reason she had picked her for this mission was because of her Semblance; it was the only reason she was useful at all.

“Bre,” Raven smiled, sticking her palm out. Breana wiggled her eyebrows and slapped her palm, studying Randal and Lee quickly.

“Welcome to Shit-gates shitgates, scary lady,” said Randal. “We will be your guides.”

The raider stared at her accomplices skeptically, even as she handed Raven her sword and sheath. She almost sighed in relief at the familiar weight.

“Where’d you find these ones, little bird?” sneered Bre after a moment.

Randal and Raven shared a glance.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. “Let’s go. We need to secure the silo before they lead the Grimm through-“

“Woah!” yelped Randal. “Grimm?”

“That’s right.”

“Maaan I dunno about that.”

“After everything Shigatse’s done, are you really going to defend them?” Lee growled, stalking ahead. They followed after him.  

“No, but. Not all these people deserve to be eaten, do they?”

“Randal. All these so called innocents are the _reason_ my family was eaten,” Lee said, eyes burning as he glared back at his friend. “There’s no such thing as an innocent person here. Just people who benefit from others misery. They can get fucked for all I care.”

Raven observed Randal carefully as he trotted besides her, waiting for him to come to some sort of conclusion. Finally he acquiesced with a shrug.

“Aight. Fair enough.”

The group stalked through the tunnels, moving as swiftly and silently as possible once they reached the more heavily trafficked tunnels. Raven led the way, having already plotted what course they would be taking. They came upon the guards from earlier, who were still puking up what little was left in their systems, and killed them. Once they had reached the tunnel closest to the silo, Aideen set to melting the rock above them as Lee turned everyone besides herself invisible.

On the surface, the inner sanctum was in chaos. The guards who hadn’t been poisoned were assembling in key areas; meanwhile, civilians were being impressed into service, weapons shoved into their hands. Shigatse’s main army was currently outside the town, robbing farmers to the south. The remainder weren’t their best, and people were letting fear and confusion make their decisions for them.

Her plan was to walk right past the people mustering before the silo’s open doors, sealing it behind themselves after killing whomever was in charge. They would signal the rest of the tribe and then the Grimm would be led up through the tunnels. Radios had been distributed to those who mattered. Once they were in the silo, they would reach out to the rest of the teams and the real fun would begin.

The raiders trailed after her, as she approached Tera, who was still seated on the corner. So far, the scrawny woman had been left alone with her pan; it helped that she was actually blind. Raven knelt beside her.

“Hello, spooky,” Tera said before she had a chance to say anything.

“Has anything unexpected happened?” Raven asked. Behind her, she could hear her people shuffling impatiently.

“Nope. They’re all shittin themselves. Some quite literally. I’ve been peekin at everyone’s auras, though, and there is a huntress. She’s the one mustering the lot of them out front.”

Raven frowned, but wasn’t really surprised. They had expected hunters.

“Which one?”

“The _big_ one.”

Raven observed the mass of frightened people until she picked her out; the huntress was actually rather hard to miss. A tall, muscular woman in plate mail decked in glyphs was striding alongside the watch commander from earlier. The best way to kill someone like that would be taking her completely by surprise. Which was easier said than done.

“Alright. Everyone listen up.”

She spoke quickly, directing her team in what actions needed to be taken. No one questioned her, and her confidence grew in herself and her mission. She was not some scared little girl that needed coddling; she was a warrior, a raider of the tribe, and she could do this.

At her signal, they started. She helped Tera to her feet, pretending her escort her to safety; once they were out of the line of sight of the locals, Lee slapped their palms and they disappeared too. Raven had one job that all of theirs hinged on; and it was killing that huntress before she knew what was happening.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Raven headed invisibly towards the crowd of frightened townies before her. She was deadly quiet, moving like a predator stalking a herd put out to graze. Even with all the people, she didn’t bump into anyone, instead flowing between them with liquid grace.

The huntress was standing importantly on the granite steps before the silo, her powerful jaw firm as she watched over her meagre flock. The watch commander was a few steps down, barking occasional commands at her remaining people. It would be Bre’s job to kill her. Raven trusted her most out of her team, and knew the older woman would be the most capable in finishing the job efficiently.

Quiet as a shadow, Raven crept around and behind the huntress, studying her armor and stance. Aura would be the main issue; usually, active aura fields took constant concentration. Passive fields would heal or regulate things without a person needing to think about it; but to deflect or buffer an attack, a person needed to be consistently aware of their body and their surroundings. It took immense effort and training to be able to do that, which is why it was generally only hunters who could pull it off. However, if caught by a sneak attack, even the mightiest huntress could be slain.

Raven had already ensured that her blade was set to black. She wanted the death to be dramatic and to spark panic amongst the untrained populace; nothing was more dramatic than a death caused by gravity Dust. She took a silent breath as she posed behind the tall woman on the steep stairs, strengthened her muscles with aura, and sent her sword through the nape of the huntress’s neck.

The black blade burst from her throat and Raven triggered the Dust. The huntress’s spine, throat, ribs and breast plate caved inwards and her body crumpled into a bloody, mangled mess. With violent abandon, Raven ripped her sword free and the huntress’s body tumbled down the steps. Everyone who had gathered before the silo watched in stunned horror as a huntress built like a brick house literally imploded for no reason whatsoever.

People started screaming, then shoving, then chaos erupted with glorious abandon. The watch commander had stared in shock at the caved in corpse at her feet before being invisibly garroted by Breana. This new develop caused even more fucking panic.

The invisibility field dropped around Raven and all of her people as they dashed up the steps. All of her raiders had been poised at the silo’s entrances, and ducked inside once the bloodshed started. Any guards or civilians who had been inside were already dead by the time Raven reached the front doors. Her people were barring all the doors shut as she did a quick headcount, and told one of the boys to get on the radio; he hooted joyfully and started rattling off instructions to rest of the tribe. The cavalry was on their way.

They buttoned the silo up tight. There were benches along the walls and the raiders used that to barricade the entries while the rest took stock of the actual food stores hidden in the levels below. Raven ran about issuing orders as needed. Outside, the screaming had escalated from panicked to absolutely horrified. She could hear the screeches of Grimm as they erupted from the tunnels beneath Shigatse, sounding like a horde of monstrous rats. Overhead, a Nevermore screamed as it swooped by.

Raven declared that they go below and the raiders hopped to it. They didn’t need to be near the windows anyways and their job wasn’t to fight Grimm, but any people trying to damage the food supplies. The group settled amongst the stacks and rows of crates and barrels, lighting a few torches in the dark as they waited. Randal and company settled in with them, looking pale and frightened by what they had helped unleash.

A few hours passed before they got the call to come up. Raven led the way out of the dank lower levels of the ancient temple, and her people helped her clear away the barricades. The sun was setting, red and glorious over the distant mountains as they opened the immense, dark doors.

Raven stared at the carnage that had been reaped. Houses were burning, along with bodies of people and Grimm alike. The only people moving about were other Branwen. She took a step, and another, the smell of death, Grimm smoke and burning town hitting her like a wall.

On the steps, she spotted the crumpled body of the huntress, and felt a surprising surge of bile rise up her throat. She had done that. A body shouldn’t look like that, ever. 

Before the feeling of horror could really take hold of her, she noticed her people turning and looked up. The Morrigan was striding out of the carnage, armor and helm covered in blood and ink. Raven felt her spine straighten. She wasn’t going to look like some green girl in front of her people and Nwyfre.

Feeling more confident, Raven strode down the steps to meet the chieftain of the Branwen. It was customary for raiders to offer their weapons to the Morrigan upon completion of a mission; the act was seen as offering a piece of oneself.

She reached the Morrigan and stopped; bowing slightly, she offered her blade across the palms of her hands. Branwen did not kneel.  Nwyfre paused, but did not take her sword. Instead, she drew something from her hip and laid it across Raven’s outstretched palms with bloodstained fingers. Crimson eyes widened in shock.

It was a beaded Nevermore feather. She stared at it, well aware that her mouth had dropped open. A hollow chuckle drew her eyes up, and she met Nwyfre’s gaze as the chieftain peered at her from behind the helm’s slits.

“Good job.”

Raven felt completely stunned, but managed to smile as her heart swelled. This was the first feather she’d ever earned and the Morrigan didn’t give them away lightly. If she hadn’t actually done well, she wouldn’t have received one; she had truly earned it. Breana whooped a few feet away, which started a chain reaction of hooting and howling amongst the raiders. Raven delicately sheathed her sword and tied the feather to her hip, still grinning like a fool. The sounds of victory echoed in her head and in her heart well into the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Second Semester

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 23

Second Semester

 

“Dude, I just don’t get it.”

“That’s because you’re being immature.”

“Look, you can’t call me an old man and immature at the same time, ok?” said Tai, folding his arms. Qrow had his nose in a book and was doing his best to ignore his partner. Tai was feeding Yin scraps under the table, shaking his head stubbornly.

“Yea I can.”

“I just think you should apologize to her.”

“Taiyang,” Qrow drawled, completely bored with the conversation. “Tali does not need or want me to apologize to her. We had fun, as consenting adults. We will probably have fun again. She doesn’t want more. I don’t want more. There is nothing wrong with that. You are not protecting her reputation or ‘virginity’, and frankly, it’s sexist that you want to.”

The table was quiet for a moment, as Raven tried not to laugh aloud. Tai was staring at his partner, looking both frustrated and confused as he considered what Qrow had said. Summer was awkwardly stirring her cereal across from her.

“Yea but ok, first of all, you were going on a date with some other chick, like the day after! It just looks like you used her, dude, that’s what I’m saying-“

“We aren’t in a committed relationship, Tai,” Qrow droned, face planting in his book. “Stop projecting your insecure bullshit on me-“

“What, how am I projecting anything on you?!”

“Don’t pretend. You know exactly what I’m fucking talking about-“

Raven gave Summer a deadpan look, who giggled a bit nervously. The conversation seemed to be making the faunus uncomfortable, but for reasons Raven couldn’t interpret. It was their first day of classes for the second semester, and they were all eating breakfast together. It had been two weeks since their all weekend bender in Vale; it was also the first time they’d been back together since then, as Tai and Summer had both gone home for the holidays.

“Ok, guys, enough,” Summer said, waving between the two. “Tai leave Qrow alone, he and Tali can do whatever they want.”

“I’m not saying that, I’m-“

“It’s not your business.”

“But, you’re missing my point, Summer,” he groaned.

“No, I’m not. You’re making a shitty point.”

Raven snickered to herself, taking a bite of omelet. Yin popped up beside her. She subtly snuck the puppy some ham.

“Whu – No. Look! If somebody took you on a date, slept with you, and then was out with someone else the very next day, you’re saying that wouldn’t bother you?”

“Nope. Besides, Taiyang, what’s wrong with that? Who’s to say I wouldn’t do that? Hmm?”

He stared at Summer in sheer disbelief. Raven started taking salt packets out of the little white container in the middle of the table, her eyes shining with mirth.

 “No you wouldn’t!”

“I would if I wanted to, buster!”

“But, wait, why are you upset?” he tossed his hands up.

“I’m not upset,” Summer said, standing with her tray. “I’m just…tired.”

Raven watched her partner walk off curiously, before glancing at a confused Taiyang. He looked at her, perhaps for some kind of support. Instead she threw salt packets at him, standing to follow her partner.

“Coming across a little salty there, Tai,” she said with a devilish smirk. He glared at her betrayal as she laughed.

“Wha-How dare you use puns against me?!”

“See you guys in class,” she waved, dumping her tray and setting it by the scullery.

“This means war, I hope you understand that!”

Raven shook her head, before striding to catch up with her partner. Summer had stopped to dig through her backpack, eyes squinting as she tried to find something. Raven paused by her and when Summer looked up, she actually jumped.

“Oh my jeezers! Woo. Ha. You startled me, bud,” Summer laughed, brushing her bangs nervously.

Raven tilted her head in incredulity. She could _never_ sneak up on Summer. With her sense of hearing and smell it was practically impossible.

“Did he actually upset you?” Raven asked, leaning on one leg. They were in the hallway that led to the dueling arenas, which were wide enough to give conversations privacy despite the crowds.

“No. Well, not exactly. It’s not a big deal.”

Raven gave her partner a bemused look, folding her armored arms.

“Remember that talk we had?”

“The one about not braiding your hair in class whenever I’m bored?”

“What? No? The one about you being able to talk to me if you need to?”

Summer squirmed uncomfortably, ears dropping back.

“Yeaaa.”

“Look. I’m not going to make you,” Raven shrugged. “But I also won’t judge you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s just…” she huffed, pulling a binder out of her floral backpack. “So, faunus are held up to this impossible standard, right?”

Raven nodded for Summer to continue after a moment.

 “We aren’t allowed to deviate from human expectations of what a good person is. Ever. If we do, then we really are criminal, promiscuous, animalistic scum that are both demonized and fetishized by human society,” she said, counting off on her fingers.

She could feel her brow scrunching together at the idea and smoothed it out forcefully.

 “And sometimes, it really, really, really sucks. Because you’re boxed in by these social rules and contracts and expectations that no one actually tells you about, but humans use to judge you anyways,” Summer said, fidgeting with her backpacks zipper.

 Raven grimaced. She knew how that went, though perhaps not in the same way. Kingdom and settlement dwellers were always playing the social game; and the first rule about the social game was that you never admitted to playing it or having an advantage over anyone, ever.

“And at my last school, I got kinda burned by that mentality. A lot. Because I just didn’t…understand.”

“Can I ask how you got burned?” she asked after a moment, watching Barty scurry down the hallway ahead of his team. Becca made eye contact with her. Raven sneered as nastily as she could until she looked away. Summer missed the interaction, looking up after they had passed.

“Um. I. Ok, so, in faunus culture – what do you know about faunus society, Raven?” Summer asked, still looking anxious.

It was concerning her, actually, that Summer seemed this distressed over her potential reaction. What Summer didn’t know, was that she could tell her that she had literally killed people and Raven wouldn’t likely bat an eye.

“Very basic, just, basics,” Raven said slowly. “Deidrick’s taught me some things when I asked. And one of my, um, neighbors. He told me things.”

“Ok, so, in most modern human cultures, you typically have these rules regarding what a valid relationship should look like. Yea?”

Raven considered her own people, and how unconventional most of them were by Kingdom standards.

“Not all of them. But I see where you’re going with this, yes.”

“Right. So, in most faunus cultures, particularly those not influenced by human subjugation, our rules aren’t determined by the people outside a relationship structure. But by the faunus that are actually in it?  We don’t look for external validation of our relationships, or identities. In fact, marriage wasn’t a thing we had until we were kind of forced to adopt it to appear normal to humans.”

 “Huh. That’s cool,” Raven said, leaning her shoulder against the wall. “Well not the subjugation thing, but, you know. Culture. That’s neat.”

Summer brightened at her nonchalance and continued.

“Yep! And we kind of still naturally see things that way? I don’t know if it’s because we’re more in tune with who we are instinctually, or what we want, we just do what we want and don’t question it. Unless someone makes us.”

“Alright.”

“Well I, um,” Summer paused, fidgeting again.

Raven played with the feathers at her hip.

“When I was fifteen, at Signal, I dated who I wanted. And how I wanted, without really thinking anyone would care. Because, why would they?” she shrugged. Raven didn’t know either. “But people did care. And I actually lost my relationships due it; they couldn’t deal with the backlash.”

Raven paused, trying to translate what her partner was saying.

“What were they all upset about?”

Summer’s right ear flicked in befuddlement.

“That I was dating more than one person? And as a faunus? Some people took that as permission to… act a certain towards me, or, tell me I was setting a bad example. But I mean, my part-my significant others knew! I wasn’t lying, or, cheating! I just liked them.”

Raven paused, a smile gently tugging at her lips, before she frowned in consideration.

“Who the hell thought they could act like that?” she asked. Summer still looked anxious; she kept biting her lip in a rather distracting way.

“What?”

“It’s just, I guess I don’t understand who believed that was an excuse to be dicks?”

Summer snorted at her word choice.

 “Lots of people did actually. Mainly other students, though.”

“Why?”

Her partner tossed her hands in the air, face expressive.

“Right?! I don’t know why!”

Raven tossed her hair out of her face.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say it’s because other people are _dismally_ stupid. And what do we do to stupid people, Summer?”

“Tolerate them?”

“No,” she smirked dangerously. “We jump them in the cafeteria in the name of education. But seriously, did you really think I was going to judge you for that?”

“Nooo? I don’t know?” Summer said. She wasn’t fidgeting or scuffing the floor anymore, so that was good.

Raven sighed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. She needed a haircut. She hated haircuts.

“Summer. Whenever we have these talks about faunus things, you always seem so scared that I’m going to judge you for it.”

Her partner’s eyes widened a fraction.

“Can I ask why? Is it something that I’m doing? I don’t know if I am, and I’m not trying to. But it…bothers me that you think I’m going to react badly whenever something comes up about this,” she paused, surprised at herself but continued anyways. “Because it makes me feel like you expect the worst from me.”

Her partner blinked a few times, closing her mouth after a moment.

“No! I just, I’m used to…having to justify myself? Or explain myself to people who aren’t my family, I guess. It’s a habit. I don’t expect the worst from you, Raven, you’re like one of my favorite people.”

It was Raven’s turn to be dumbfounded. She had been called many colorful and unpleasant things in her life; but she had never been called that.

“Hey! Are you guys coming to class, or what?” called Taiyang from down the hall. Apparently, they had passed them in the hallway as everyone scurried to their classes at the last minute.

Raven paused, gathering her thoughts before smiling again; she started pulling more salt packets from her pocket and handing a few to Summer, who gave her a puzzled look. 

“Watch this,” Raven said.

Taiyang was observing her suspiciously as she and Summer approached him.

“Hey Tai, guess what?” she asked, a sly smile on her face.

“What?” he asked, squinting.

“You’ve been _a salted_ ,” she said, taking a packet and pressing it into his hand.

Summer stared at them at them both, pressing a fist to her mouth as she tried to keep the giggles in; Taiyang was staring at the packet in his hand, his mouth twisting at her audacity.

“That’s a _tearable_ pun, lady.” he asked, trying not to smile and failing as he ripped the salt packet and tossed it at her feet.

“What do you call a dead parrot?” Raven asked, tilting her head. “Polygon.”

“What do you call two crows?” Taiyang retorted.

“A fucking nightmare?”

“Nope. Attempted murder.”

“Wrong,” drawled Qrow, sticking his head back out into the hall. “Attempted suicide, because you fucks are going to drive me nuts with these dumb jokes. C’mon already.”

Summer kept giggling, even while she was ushering them through the doors. Raven and Tai continued muttering awful puns at each other in what was eventually going to become the great pun war of second semester; it was a silly, stupid war to be sure. But she was going to win it, simply to prove she was better than him at everything. Even it was something absurd.

Team STRQ took up on their bench. Their second semester of Tournament Duels with Professor Arc was to begin today, directly after breakfast. Which was unfortunate, because that was their most filling meal of the day and no one was truly awake yet. Raven suppressed a yawn as she pulled out her water bottle.

Other teams had already taken their seats or were beginning to go through their warmup routines; across the Arena, OBSN was literally doing stretches as Naga called out exercises. Besides them, ARSN was asleep. BBLK was a few benches down, enthusiastically ignoring Barty’s rant about the Great War between the kingdoms.

Raven took a sip, watching the other hunters in training until Professor Arc marched onto the floor, staring at her view-screen. However, she wasn’t alone. Professor Ozpin was trailing after her, coffee mug in hand and a serene look on his face.

“Good morning everyone!” called Arc, looking up from her screen. The students sat up straight as she focused on them. “I hope you enjoyed your time off-”

Across the Arena, Sigyn snored. Argent smacked her and his partner awake as Arc’s eyes settled on his team.

“-Because play time is over. First semester was to see where you were at in terms of cohesion and combat against another team. This semester is going to be where we get serious, especially since the Vytal tournament is coming up next year,” she continued, glancing down again. “You’ll be learning about your Semblances and how to utilize them most effectively in one of your other classes. Here, we’ll be putting that knowledge to the test, as well as Aura proficiency. But! It’s the first day back, so how about a warmup before we get technical?”

Raven knew what she meant by warmup, and had to keep from bouncing in her seat.

“So, let’s see. ARSN! You’re looking like you could use some oxygen,” Arc declared drolly. “You and….OBSN, will get to start the year off strong. Let’s go.”

Raven slumped in disappointment. Qrow chuckled at her and the various faces of their friends as they got to their feet; besides her, Summer beamed as her sister popped suddenly to her feet, as if she hadn’t been passed the fuck out moments before. Natalia stood slowly, drawing her assault rifle from her back.

OBSN and ARSN fights almost always fell in OBSN’s favor, for multiple reasons. Mostly, in Raven’s opinion, it was a lack of confidence and leadership skills in Argent. The axe wielder was a good fighter in terms of combat skills, and in the one on one rounds could easily hold his own. Yet when it came to telling other people what to do, he struggled; especially considering half of his team was exceedingly headstrong and could push an encounter to nearly self-destructive extremes if it meant victory. Glancing at Summer, Raven realized her partner could probably give Argent a few tips on dealing with teammates who were prone to rebelling against authority.

OBSN on the other hand was almost intimidatingly cooperative; they drilled so much that they fought like a hive mind. Ophelia didn’t even need to shout directions half of the time. Her people just knew what she wanted them to do at a glance or gesture, and then they did it.  It didn’t even matter that Benjamin didn’t know his Semblance yet, either.

The two teams squared off on the arena floor, as the barriers activated around the seating to prevent any accidents. Arc took her place by the podium that let her oversee the floor, as drones buzzed about. Ozpin took a seat beside her, peering over his spectacles with casual interest at the scene.

“3, 2, 1, begin!”

OBSN sprang into immediate action, spreading out into a familiar pattern that Raven had memorized as one of their preferred openings for a fight against ARSN or BBLK. ARSN hesitated. Or rather, Argent hesitated. Sigyn and Natalia lost patience with him and rushed into the fray, exactly as Ophelia knew they would. Despite Sigyn multiplying herself, and Natalia pulling an astounding amount of acrobatics that even gave Naga a run for her money, OBSN was going to entwine the two rather quickly. Their reckless abandon was a strength against the easily intimidated, but not a team like OBSN.

Reinhardt was trying to work with his partner and team leader, who despite himself was attempting to call team attacks. The problem was that the other two just wouldn’t listen when they were in the thick of it. It was, quite simply, a lack of respect. Back home, if raiders didn’t respect someone, they wouldn’t follow them. You had to earn their respect; and like most of the Rindvallis family, Sigyn and her partner were more wild things than kingdom dwellers. Argent would have to step up or they would just keep walking all over him.

Suddenly, Reinhardt was caught in a blast of friendly fire from one Sigyn’s spin attacks; ice coated his leg and he fell over with a frightened yelp. In the seats next to her, Summer and Tai winced, particularly once Argent lost his cool.

“SIGYN! Cut your shit the fuck out!”

Real Sigyn and two of the clones skidded to a stop, making various faces of chagrin. Yet one of them, the citrus eyed clone, did not. She grinned and leapt ferociously at Ben and Sierra, swiping swathes of electrical dust across the air.

“DUST FUCKING DAMNIT, LISTEN TO ME!”

“Uh-oh,” whispered Summer, her ears dropping in concern. Tai gave their leader a curious look, while Raven squinted at the scene unfolding before them.

“I am! I can’t – Amber! Stop!”

Raven tilted her head curiously as the clone ignored Sigyn. Now that was something one didn’t see often. She wasn’t entirely sure how Sigyn’s Semblance worked. However, she knew that sometimes a Semblance could have a mind of its own and in this case that seemed to be quite literally the case.

‘Amber’ the clone did not stop. She didn’t even look back at the original Sigyn, instead sweeping her blades in a dual wield attack; she had split her weapon to wield each blade separately, and was practically a hurricane in the midst of OBSN. Natalia had backed away, falling back to the rest of her team, as the runaway clone laughed wildly.

“Amber! Not cool! Get back here!”

Amber knocked Ophelia off kilter with a sweep, startling the archer by punching the hilt of her blade into her nose. She even got past her aura. It was the first time Raven had really seen Ophelia bloodied in a team duel, and the archer seemed just as shocked by this as everyone else in the arena. It took the other members of OBSN to finish Amber off; after she was struck enough times, the laughing clone finally disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Argent was fuming beside Sigyn and Natalia, who were looking awkwardly about. Reinhardt just seemed completely bewildered, having freed himself from the ice and hobbled over to his teammates with a frozen boot. Ophelia was wiping her nose on her sleeve, while Naga and Benjamin glared daggers at Sigyn. Raven didn’t know what they were so upset about. It was just a bloody nose. Were you really even trying if you didn’t get bloodied once in a while during training?

The bout had come to a standstill, as the two teams eyed one another.

“Gods, could you get your shit together, please? Some of us are actually serious about becoming hunters,” said Sierra, cocking her hip.

“No one cares about your opinion, Sierra. So how about you go fuck yourself instead of wasting the rest of our oxygen?” responded Natalia dryly, rifle cradled in her arms.

Qrow chuckled next to her, his eyes twinkling. Raven could see the sass radiating off Natalia, even at a distance. She gave a slow nod of appreciation. 

“Don’t talk to her like that, you fucking vampire-goth wannabe. How about you do us all a favor and go stand in some sunshine?” said Ben. Raven had always disliked Ben. She was of the opinion that Ben was what Taiyang could have become if he was more entitled and narcissistic; and didn’t ‘ironically’ dress like an old man hippy.

 “Hey! Squareth up, thot! You wanna go?!” shouted Sigyn, raising her arms. “I’ll make a daisy chain out of your teeth and your sparkly little jock strap!”

“Oh yea, everybody watch out! The craziest bitch in school is gonna go off again-“

Summer’s ears flattened angrily.

“CRAZY? You wanna see fucking crazy?! I’ll show you crazy-”

“That’s enough!” barked Arc, having finally descended on the arena field. Raven wasn’t sure what’d taken her so long. Ozpin was still sitting in the stadium, mildly watching the teenagers shit talk each other below.

_Dance puppets, dance._

Raven frowned. It was hard to tell at this distance, but she was almost positive he was looking right back at her. She finally caved and went back to studying the arena.

Professor Arc had put a kibosh on the shit talking storm, summoning their classmates to follow her off the floor. Peter Port, who sometimes assisted Professor Arc as well as Murt, took over. It was safe to assume that class was going to be put on hold. At least the year was starting off in a fine, traditional manner.

Raven turned to her partner, who was watching her sister trailing dejectedly after Arc with the saddest of puppy eyes. Qrow was sighing, leaning forward on his knees. Taiyang was folding his arms as he scowled. Raven glanced back up into the stands, and noticed that Ozpin was gone. It was just them and Petey, who was detectably afraid of teenagers.

“Well fuck this, then,” she said, nudging her partner. “Hey.”

Summer looked at her in surprise.

“C’mon.”

Summer tilted her head.

“What?”

“Arc’s going to put them in detention and then make them talk about their feelings with one another for like five hours. No one deserves that. We’re busting ARSN out.”

Qrow laughed, nodding in approval. Taiyang’s eyes widened comically.

“How? We can’t just leave. “

“Yes we can. Watch,” Raven looked at Peter, who was droning on and on about fighting a Beowulf with two heads. “Hey! I gotta go to the bathroom.”

“Very well, Miss Branwen! As I was saying-“

“I, um, also need to go!” declared Summer in a way that was not obvious whatsoever.

“Hmm? If you must, then, Miss Rose!”

“Ok. You guys meet us at the room,” she picked up her bag and strode towards the exit, with Summer trailing uncertainly after her.

“So, do you actually have a plan to spring my sister and her team from detention and therapy talks? Or are you just making this up on the go?” asked Summer, trotting to catch up with her.

Raven smirked, glancing down at her.

“Oh. I always have a plan.”

 

 

 

 


	24. Jailbreak

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 24

Jailbreak

 

Both Raven and Qrow had broken people out of jails before. She had broken out of settlement prisons herself, usually after letting herself be caught for the purpose of infiltration. However, she had never broken her friends out of a detention hall at a school for hunters; she’d also never really had any friends to break out of anything before, so today was going to be many firsts for her.

The halls were mostly empty as Raven and Summer made their way unsuspiciously down them. The classroom where detention and interpersonal communications sessions were held was in G wing; G wing was one of the oldest structures in Beacon, and frankly looked like it had survived the Great War.

Most of the classrooms there were abandoned. The one chosen for the students’ corporal punishment legitimately appeared to have housed inmates at some point, as there was graffiti, flickering fluorescent lighting, and questionably stained, cracked tiles for a floor. There were no windows, either, and the chairs were uncomfortable.

Team STRQ had spent their fair share of long afternoons in this room when they were still getting to know one another, not counting all the extra-curricular activities that had been forced upon them. During that time, Raven had naturally memorized the floor plan, security, exits and concocted several plans of escape. She never thought she’d actually need them, having done so to stave off boredom.

When a team was sent to G wing for the day, the only thing monitoring them was the drones. That was because the staff was trying to give them the illusion of being alone, so that they could monitor their behavior without being physically present to influence it. It was like a sick, psychological experiment.

 A team, or teams in this case, would be shoved in there like a pack of inmates and told to come to a resolution about their issues by the end of the day. They had to come to a resolution, or they would come back the next day. Hazing and physical touching was not allowed. Snacks were provided via the vending machines. These sorts of talks were the most typical punishment meted out for lesser offenders; apparently only teams that were really troublesome were given trust exercises or community service as punishment. Raven was almost perversely proud of that fact. She interpreted it as them fearing her.

Besides the drones, the classroom had a keypad with a pin one had to enter to gain entry or to exit. Raven had memorized it, having watched Arc, Murt and Port punch it in often enough to know it by heart. They never changed it. Whether that was because they doubted the criminal intent of their students, or because they believed the presence of the drones would curtail any tomfoolery, she was not sure. However, it was extremely naïve.

At the end of the sentence, an authority would come by to let them out. However, it wasn’t always the same one that put them there to begin with. Sometimes it was even the school nurse, who didn’t know or care why they were all in that room to begin with. So to get away with this little scheme of hers, she would have to ensure that one, the drones were no longer an issue; two, Amosa was the one who would come by to let them out.

The first part was actually going to be the easiest, as she’d already started on a plan to diffuse drones when she needed to; and it was actually with Reinhardt’s help.

 Reinhardt’s Semblance was technopathy. He could control most forms of technology, so long as he’d had some form of contact with them or was within a specific range of anything with wifi or Bluetooth capabilities. When it came to video, and even audio, he could trick a camcorder into seeing and hearing things it hadn’t; or remove such things at his discretion.

In exchange for gifting her with the means of avoiding the ever present gaze of Ozpin, Raven had bribed him with snacks, caffeine, and the promise of putting in a good word for him with Summer’s mentor, whom he had a massive crush on; in her opinion, she was robbing him. He’d claimed he really just enjoyed the challenge of overcoming a technical problem.

As they slipped through the squeaky, swing doors that led to G wing, Summer finally spoke up.

“So, I have a question?”

“Yes?” she asked, pausing to listen for Arc’s authoritative steps.

“How badly are we about to break the rules?”

“…Yes.”

Summer sighed and she chuckled darkly. This was nothing.

“Raven?”

She liked it when she said her name.

“Hmm?”

“You know this makes me uncomfortable.”

Raven peered around a corner. So far, no drones, and no Arc. She needed to get within signal range of a drone so she could upload Reinhardt’s program, and spread it to any other drones it was synced with.

“Do you want to go back?”

“Will that make you come back with me?”

“…No.”

Summer huffed, but didn’t look very surprised. Raven smiled brightly at her, feeling devious.

“Don’t you want to help your sister and her friends?”

“Yes, but it’s just detention.”

“It’s bullshit is what it is.”

“They need to work their stuff out-“

“They don’t _need_ to anything they don’t want to, they’re adults. Besides, I’m just giving them a choice. They don’t have to come with us if they don’t want,” she said, scooting off down the hall. A few aging posters hung from the walls; there were glass cases full of old trophies and framed photos from teams of previous years.

Summer trotted besides her, her feet completely silent on the tiles. Raven sometimes wondered if her partner’s abilities to move silently were due to her own skills or another faunus trait; however, she figured it was rude to ask.

“You know, you are so strange sometimes,” Summer said after a moment. She was wearing a bizarre expression that Raven couldn’t interpret.

“Am I?”

“Yea. Because you act like you don’t care about anything, but then you’ll just do things like this. And I can’t tell if you’re doing it for funsies, or if you’re actually serious.”

“Are you saying I’m doing this ironically?”

“Maybe?”

She stopped, giving her partner an unimpressed stare.

“Do I look like Taiyang to you?”

“Tai doesn’t do anything ironically, Raven, he is one hundred percent sincere about all the silly little things he does-“

Raven chuckled, shaking her head.

“I know that.”

She heard the gentle, insidious whir of a Beacon drone further down the hall and stopped. Pulling up her throwaway scroll, she opened the program Reinhardt had crafted; a menu showing the ‘names’ of the drones in the area popped up, along with little red dots showing where they all were in relation to her. As the drone hovered closer, she selected its dot with her index finger. The question “Take control?” flashed in the corner. Raven hit yes. The phrase “Banzai!” followed.

Beside her, Summer was gaping at the blatantly illicit activities she was doing. Raven had to keep from preening. It had been a while she’d been able to really show off.

“Ok, what in the fresh strawberry hell are you doing? Why do you even have that-what? Are you hacking school drones?”

“Yes.”

“Raven, what the Dust?”

“Why are you always so scared to bend the rules a little?” Raven grinned, raising an eyebrow as she took control of the drone. She could see through its own eyes; she turned Acad43 around and sent it towards the room where the convicts were being detained. It was time to scope the scene.

Summer had put her hands on her hips and was glaring in an attempt to look stern.

“I am _not_ scared and you are not bending them, and you know it. Why do you feel the need to break rules to feel powerful?”

Oh ok, so that’s what they were doing.

“That is completely off base.”

“Do I need to list examples?”

“Sure Summer! Please psychoanalyze me, that is, just, my favorite thing you could do! Especially considering you admitted to not understanding my motivations not even five seconds ago. Go ahead! I want to hear your theories for why I do anything, ever.”

Summer cocked her head in the face of the sarcastic horseshit Raven had just dealt her. She had an incredulous half grin on her face that Raven, if she was being honest with herself, was a little apprehensive of.  

“Well for starters, you little angst pigeon,” Summer said, lifting her hand to count her fingers. “You always use the fire-escapes that say ‘not an exit’ and set the alarms off on purpose; if a sign says no littering, you deliberately throw something on the ground. At first I thought you were just being petty, but now, I think you are compelled on a physical level to do whatever some perceived authority figure tells you not to do. If Professor Arc said ‘Raven, don’t eat that soap bar! Don’t you do it!’ Guess what you’d do?”

“I- hey, no-“

“You’d eat the friggin soap, Raven.”

She could feel her ears getting hot, struggling to keep a straight face. 

“NO. No I wouldn’t-“

“You would, out of pure stubbornness,” Summer laughed. “I can see it now actually! Your mouth would be full of suds, and you’d be telling Arc to go to hell; but you’d be spitting bubbles everywhere.”

“So you think I’m an idiot, is what you’re telling me?”

 “No, I think you just hate the idea of anything or anyone telling you what to do. You’re clearly not an idiot.”

Her chest felt warm; this silly crush of hers was becoming absurd.

“Clearly.”

Suddenly, a message popped up in the corner of her scroll.

_“Oooh a new toy. Thanks. What’s going on?”_

_“We’re coming to bail you out.”_

“Oh fuck yea. This shit is unbearable.”

Raven watched through the eyes of the drone as it buzzed by the door of the classroom, peaking through the window. Ben was doing most of the talking, waving his hands around as Sierra nodded; ARSN looked completely done with his shit. Inside were two drones, hovering overhead.

_“Reinhardt, can’t you take control of those two?”_

“Nope. Arc took my scroll and my wifi hotspot. I can try screaming at them to obey me, but unfortunately, that’s never worked before. I’d have to touch them. Get your drone closer, though, and I’ll be able to take over.”

Raven’s eyebrow raised. Reinhardt was a strange guy.

“Who are you talking to?” asked Summer, leaning over her to look at the scroll.

“Reinhardt.”

“Huh. Like, his brain? You’re texting his brain?”

“I guess.”

Summer beamed.

“Thaaaat’s pretty cool.”

Raven smirked, looking for an entrance or way for Acad43 to get closer to its cousins. There were a few loose ceiling tiles in the hall. She sent the drone up, carefully; gap between the tiles and the actual ceiling wasn’t enough for a person to crawl through, and there were several cable ways that would make flying difficult.

“I can take it from here. I’m a pro.”

_“By all means.”_

Reinhardt took over the drone while Raven watched its progress. The technopath maneuvered the drone expertly, making it look way to easy; considering the drone was now basically connected to his brain, she supposed it made sense. He stopped it over the classroom, and began the procedure to impress the other two drones into service.

“Welcome to the hive, fuckbois.”

_“Nice. We’ll come let you out.”_

Keeping an eye on her scroll, and the other potential drones in G wing, Raven scooted down the hall with her partner reluctantly in tow. Arc was nowhere to be seen. Reaching the door, Raven peeked inside. Ben was still fucking talking. It must be nice to be so sure other people cared or should care about your shitty opinion.

Rolling her eyes, she punched in the pin and swung the door inwards. Reinhardt popped to his feet, grinning.

“My people! Verily, we have been delivered! Let us depart!”

Argent stared at his partner, then Raven before chuckling ruefully and standing. Sigyn and Natalia were looking from them, to the drones, to OBSN, then back again before rushing for the door. OBSN were blinking comically, completely befuddled.

“Hey! What are you, hey! You guys are gonna get caught!” called Ben.

“See-ya! We’re doin hoodrat shit!” cackled Reinhardt, bolting after his teammates. Raven ushered all of ARSN out of their confinement before giving OBSN a glance; she could be a bitch and shut the door on them, leaving them trapped for the rest of the day. It would be funny. However, then they would certainly snitch. Taking a pen from her bag, she glared at the other team.

“I’ll leave the door propped if you guys find your big kid panties and decide to leave. Either way, you’re welcome.”

Summer shook her head, trying to hide her smile as ARSN exuberantly escaped their cage and Raven shoved the pen in the door. They set off at a jog, not being subtle in the slightest; Reinhardt sent Acad43 ahead to scout for professors and infect any other drones they needed.

“Wait, so where we going?” asked Argent as he jogged next to her.

“Well you need to lay low. Or we need to get off campus completely for the day.”

“What happens when they come to let us out and, lo and behold, no one is in there?” asked Natalia.

“We say Amosa let you out,” said Raven, smiling. “Which means I need to make a pit-stop. You could go hide in the library, but, there are lots of drones on the lower levels.”

Summer, who had been trying to talk to her sister, sighed in frustration.

“We have classes this afternoon, Raven. It’s the first day back! We can’t skip!”

“We’re not skipping. Amosa can write us a sick slip. We all got food poisoning at breakfast,” Raven replied.

“That’s still skipping!”

“Not on paper it isn’t, and that’s all that matters.”

“I like the way your brainpan sizzles, RaeRae,” said Reinhardt. Raven shot him an annoyed look at the nickname. “But how are you convincing him to do any of that?”

“Simple. Bribery.”

Raven had begun her business relationship with Amosa when she had taken Yin to the nurse’s office to fill out her paperwork as a ‘therapy dog’. The big nurse was a surprisingly shrewd individual, who had deduced she was full of shit rather quickly; especially considering she didn’t know what therapy dogs even did, or why a socially anxious person would want one.

However, he had strongly hinted that if she bring him food from Vale, particularly any originating from Vacuo, he would look the other way. So whenever Raven and the rest of STRQ had gone to walk the faunus kids home, she’d stop at several street carts to get to go. Keeping on Amosa’s good side had proven to be invaluable so far, for multiple reasons; she had no doubt with the right incentive, he’d give her enough sick chits to last the whole semester.

“Ahhh. Remind me to have you on my payroll in the likely event we ever get incarcerated,” said Argent with a laugh.

“Noted,” she said with a smile before looking back for Summer. Her partner had stopped with Sigyn next to one of the trophy cases; both of them were staring at something with shocked expressions.

“…Summer?”

She didn’t respond. Worried, Raven backtracked to see what they were looking at.

“What’s wrong?”

The faunus pointed at a framed photograph as Sigyn stayed uncharacteristically quiet next to her. The picture was of the second place runners up for the Vytal festival nearly twenty five years ago. As Raven squinted at the team, she realized she knew at least one of the people in it. A young Tormund Rindvallis was grinning joyfully as he scooped up two of his other teammates. The fourth was leaning against the captured partners, smiling mischievously as he took the photo of them all. Two black, fluffy wolf ears were perched on top of his shaggy head of ebony hair.

Team FRST stared back at them from behind the dusty glass. Raven noticed the trophy next to the photo and frowned; if the Vytal tournament was such a big deal, then why leave past victories hidden away in some forgotten wing in need of renovation?

Summer’s ears had drooped again. Raven watched her for a moment, before coming to a decision. Reaching into the leather pouch she kept strapped at her side, she pulled out her lock pick set. Sigyn noticed what she was doing, her face cracking in a cheshire grin of approval.

A second or two, a click, and she was pushing the glass case forward. Summer glanced at her sharply, startled, as Raven pulled the framed photograph out. Her partner’s brow had furrowed slightly, but she didn’t complain or huff at her for having lock picks on hand. Raven blew the dust off, sniffed as her nose tickled, and handed her partner the photo.

“There.”

“We. I can’t take this, it’s-“

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s in an abandoned hallway. You’re reclaiming it. That’s your photo.”

She expected her to scold her or protest a bit more, but Summer didn’t do that. She just smiled.   


“Thanks.”  


Raven shrugged, trying to be nonchalant and failing due to her reddening ears; she went back to scouting their way to freedom. If everything went smoothly, then soon they would be running around downtown Vale, eating Vacuo cuisine and feeling incredibly clever. All things considered, it was a great start to the semester.

 

 


	25. Jailbreak Part II

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 25

Jailbreak Part 2

 

“Will that be all for you guys?” chirped their server, tilting her head. Her floppy bunny ears lopped cutely to the side. Summer smiled at her cheerfully, asking for more tea for the table when she had a chance.

Teams STRQ and ARSN were sitting at two booths along a wall in the back of Taiyang’s favorite noodle shop in south Vale. He had discovered it on their escort missions last semester, making a habit of visiting it whenever they were in the area.

South Vale was also a perfect place to lay low. There wouldn’t be any roving hunters during the school day; most Beacon students and staff steered clear of the faunus neighborhoods when given the option. Because at the end of the day, many of them were still somewhat racist pricks. The freshmen professors and Ozpin seemed to be the exceptions, not the rule.

Summer had cheered up considerably despite the fact that Raven had broken nearly every Beacon rule imaginable in the past several hours; that, and had encouraged their friends and teammates to follow her upon their immoral quest to ditch classes on the first day of school.

Perhaps it was the chance to see familiar faces outside Beacon that had allowed her to look past it. Her partner had spoken to nearly every person they passed on the sidewalk, or so it had felt like. That particular trait of hers used to drive Raven absolutely crazy; hell, it used to not even a few weeks ago. Today though, she’d been almost patient as Summer lit up every time she spotted some faunus she knew; they were always happy to see her, too.

Tai and Qrow met them at the restaurant, arriving at essentially the same time despite leaving after them. Raven had messaged her teammates the details, telling Qrow to stop by the nurses office as she helped smuggle ARSN off campus. Amosa had accepted Qrow’s proposition in her stead; the hefty healer had given Qrow a fat stack of pre-signed sick chits, promising to inform the other teachers he had let them out of detention a little early. So everyone would need to buy him food from the carts when they headed back, which wouldn’t be an issue.

Despite the little spat ARSN had gotten into in Arc’s class, they seemed to be getting along ok at the moment. Sigyn had hardly said anything in the past hour, which was completely unusual. Summer had tried to get her sister to play a game with her on their scrolls, or make paper footballs to flick at one another’s drinks. Yet the bubblegum punk was nearly lethargic, only going along with these things to appease her worried sibling.

Taiyang and Qrow had been somewhat snippy with one another as they sat at table; that was, in its own way, normal. However Raven had gotten to the point where she could tell if they were just bantering with each other or when they were legitimately irritated; they seemed honestly annoyed. As the teens feasted on noodles and freedom, Taiyang finally spoke up.

“So Sigyn,” he started. “Why’d your clone ignore you?”

“Tai, you piece of shit,” grumbled Qrow as the table grew uncomfortable. “What did we talk about this morning?”

“Mostly how you think I’m immature and apparently sexist-“

“Holy shit, how do you always miss the point?”

“Ooh my bad! Why don’t you point it out for me, since apparently I’m an idiot?”

Summer gave her teammates a concerned look, opening her mouth to interfere before noticing Raven shaking her head. They were big boys, they could talk it out.

“Sure, ok, nothing I don’t normally do anyways. The point was that you need to learn to keep your judgmental little trap shut-“

“I’m not judging! Dust, dude, I’m just asking her an honest question! Chill out,” huffed Tai.

Raven gave her twin a knowing glance, watching as he slumped irritably in his seat despite keeping his face sardonically unconcerned.

“Sigyn, I’m sorry if that came across as judgmental. I’m just genuinely curious, but if I crossed a line I wasn’t trying,” Taiyang said after the awkward silence.

“It’s cool,” Sigyn shrugged. Summer was leaning on her in an attempt to get her to smile. To Raven’s surprise, as well as several faunus customers in the shop, Sigyn finally snorted and started scratching between Summer’s ears. Summer giggled, tilting her head.

“Sometimes my Semblance gets carried away, thinking it knows better than me about what I want,” Sigyn said after a moment.

 Raven took a thoughtful sip of tea. It almost sounded as if Sigyn’s Semblance was its own person.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” said Argent, playing with his chopsticks. The utensils look like toothpicks in his big hands. “I wasn’t trying to be a dick.”

“No, I don’t blame you. I know I have…issues. With people telling me what to do, especially.”

Summer eyed Raven mischievously from across the table. She flipped her off automatically, causing her to giggle again.

“Sometimes though I get so mad at OBSN! They think they’re soooo perfect! I wanna show them up so bad it makes my teeth hurt!”

Tai gave Qrow a guilty look as he slurped directly from his bowl.

“But unfortunately, on occasion, my Semblance thinks that means it can ignore what I say. Because it knows what I’m feeling, which might contradict my words.”

“So you can’t always control it,” said Tai, setting his bowl down. The server came back with more tea, setting the pot on the table; surprisingly, Summer reached forward and poured a cup for her, scooting it across the table before pouring for any other tea drinkers.

“Whatcha know about Semblances, Taiyang?” asked Sigyn, slurping her bubblegum tea.

“Uh. I know that some are more physically activated, while others are more mental? Annnd that’s about it.”

Reinhardt held his tatted hand up, wobbling it back and forth.

“Ehh yes, but also not really? Semblance theory is actually really complex. It’s a great topic, I love it almost as much as quantum physics and electrical engineering.”

Argent snorted and shook his shaved head skeptically.

“I never know what the fuck you’re talking about, man.”

“Shall I make the talking about the sportsball, bro-dude my guy?” asked Reinhardt in a weird voice.

“Why can’t you fuckin be normal?” droned Argent.

“Why would I ever do that to myself? You poor normie bastards.”

Summer and Taiyang were watching them interact with wry looks on their faces. Sigyn stared blankly at her teammates for a moment before continuing.

“Soooo, most Semblances rely on the person to activate them. It’s like flexing a muscle! Those types of Semblances, whether they are more physical or mental/emotional, are basically an extension of the person’s will; like a limb that performs whatever it’s supposed to. You flex the limb, or think about flexing the limb, the limb doesn’t sass you back. It just performs its function,” Sigyn said, rocking her chair on its back legs. “However, certain Semblances are….more. Whether because they are more complex in nature, or because Semblances are evolving as humanity and faunus evolve, they are more like a computers a.i. system than just a neat trick. And depending on how a person activates that Semblance, controlling them can be complicated.”

Argent drained his bowl of udon noodles, loudly, before picking up the second bowl he had ordered. Reinhardt had his spare scroll out, which he had hidden in a ceiling tile in B wing in the event of emergencies. His aura was glowing softly.

“Alright. So your Semblance is trying to outsmart you basically? Or do what you want it to before you flex?” Tai asked, lip twisting thoughtfully.

“Kinda! My clones are like aspects of my emotions and personality. Because of that, I don’t always have to tell them what to do, and in a fight I might not have time to do that anyways.”

“Hiiiiiiive miiiiiiiiind,” drawled Reinhardt with an evil grin.

“The downside of that is that if I don’t keep tabs on them, or how my feelings are affecting them, they might do something completely wackadoo.”

“Huh. That must take a lot of energy,” frowned Tai, leaning on his elbows.

“It takes constant energy. Alllll the time energy,” Sigyn sighed. Qrow frowned, taking a long draught from his mug. “They’re like children.”

“Your face is a children,” Summer muttered into her bowl.

Sigyn pretended to wipe her hand on her cheek before continuing.

“I got my Semblance early on, when we were still kids. But Dad and Mom didn’t know,” said Sigyn, making her straw squeak in its lid. “I saw it as a game. We’d run around playing pranks and games all day. Summer thought it was a chance for more friends. Occasionally, I’d go to bed, they’d get up to mischief and I’d get in trouble in the morning.”

Summer continued eating her ramen enthusiastically, one ear turned towards her sister to show she was listening.

“Then one day we were at a playground, and these little turdgoblins were trying to bully Summer – I say trying, because she wasn’t having any of it. I guess they expected her to be scared of them,” Sigyn continued. Raven could feel her mouth twitch. “This one little shit tried, to like, bite her? I don’t know why?”

“Oh yeaaaa! Ha, I remember that guy! Aahh good times.”

“So obviously I got pissed, but Amber took that as permission to latch the fuck onto him like a vampire! Like, full on bit the absolute goodness out of him! Which then caused a chain reaction for all my other chucklehead clones to pop out of the woodwork and tackle the guy, who was completely terrified at this point-“

Argent snorted as he chuckled heartily, while Natalia smirked in approval at her partner.

“I don’t blame him, I’d be fucking terrified.”  


“That’s fantastic,” Natalia said.

“It was, but also, kinda wasn’t? Because they all thought I did it on purpose. Then the kid had to get stitches, because he didn’t have active aura. His parents were super upset.”

“Well then he shouldn’t have been a little cunt,” drawled Qrow. “If I’d been bullying some kid and their sister bit me in retaliation, then went crying to mommy, do you know what she would have done?”

Raven gave him a dry look as Summer and Tai glanced at her brother in surprise.

“What?” asked Taiyang.

“Laughed her ass off. Then probably smacked me and tell me off for being a little cunt,” he chuckled. Raven felt her mouth twist in a wry smirk at the image. “Sigyn, did they really try to make it out like that was your fault?”

She shrugged, rocking her chair.

“Kinda? I mean, it was a good thing it happened, because then dad and mom could train me properly. But stuff like that, ya know, was a fairly consistent theme throughout my childhood. When you have a Semblance that you can’t control or can’t always keep tabs on while simultaneously living a normal life, people tend to draw their own ideas about you,” she said, matter of fact.  “It can be challenging.”

“Yea. I feel ya.”

Natalia’s stoic face had taken on a surprisingly empathetic expression, while Summer appeared to be deciding between who she was going to hug. She latched onto her sister, but kept kicking a foot across to her teammate in an apparent attempt to reassure Qrow that he had her sympathies. Mostly he just looked confused.

“Ok. I don’t have a horse in this conversation, but! What if! You did that shit to Ben? Like next time we pass him in the halls,” Reinhardt lifted his hand and waved it across the sky. “Suddenly, Sigyns everywhere, dropping from the ventilation shafts, wearing ski-masks! You all tackle the guy and throw him in a van. Or a golf cart, the janitors have these tricked out golf carts, it’ll be totally awesome.”

The table stared at him for a moment, before Sigyn giggled.

“Are you driving?”

“Hell yea I’m driving.”

“What no you guys aren’t doing this-“

“I want to drive. I am best driver.”

“Fuck off, Tali, I never get to drive.”

“For real, no you guys, no.”

ARSN continued playfully bickering over who would drive and if they really could gang press Benjamin into the back of a stolen golf cart, leaving STRQ entertained as they finished their noodles. Raven noticed Qrow looking at her and raised a questioning eyebrow; he tapped his mug with his index and middle fingers, before scratching his ear.

When they had been children, they’d invented their own sign language, a feat that was fairly common amongst twins apparently. Sometimes they still used it, particularly in the field or when they were trying to be sneaky around their respective partners. Raven grimaced, twirling her hair around her finger twice.

_“What?”_

Qrow finished his drink, extending his pinky, before scratching his temple three times.

_“Tell them?”_

Raven’s eyebrows raised dramatically.

_“Now?!”_

_“Later today.”_

_“NO way. Too soon!”_

Raven glanced across the table to see her partner looking at her suspiciously, a half grin on her face as she tried to deduce if Raven was having a seizure or not. Raven blushed.

“Dude,” Summer laughed. “What are you guys doing?”

“Talking in sign language when they think we aren’t looking,” droned Taiyang, waving a hand. “They do it all the time.”

Well there went that. She had thought they were typically pretty subtle about it. Qrow’s eyes widened, before he went back to draining his broth. Summer squinted at her playfully.

 “Ooooh really? What about?”

“….Don’t worry about it,” she said, crossing her arms. Qrow rolled his eyes.

Predictably, that did not cause Summer to lose interest. It in fact had the opposite effect, as Raven probably should have deduced it would. Even as they paid for their food, with Argent and Sigyn arguing passionately about who would buy the other’s meal to make up for their behavior earlier, Summer kept shooting her and Qrow looks. Raven wracked her brain for an idea, something to distract her with, because otherwise her partner would just keep asking. However, she was struggling.

“So what should we do with the rest of our day?” asked Argent as they walked out into the street. It wasn’t even afternoon yet.

“Well, we need to get Amosa lots of to-go for hooking us up,” said Qrow, stretching lazily. “But we can do that last.”

“Youuu can tell me what you and Rae were plotting?” Summer asked, leaning next to him.

“…Nah.”

“Forget it, Summer, it’s probably just some weird stuff we don’t want to know,” said Taiyang.

“Well we were talking about your mom, so you aren’t far off,” responded Qrow.

“Oh! Oh that’s how it is! Ok!” exclaimed Tai, tossing his hands in fake offense. “Well then I guess I’m going to go play video games in that arcade by myself.”

“Yea ok Tai, go play with yourself,” Raven waved her hand dismissively. At the nearly shocked silence, she stopped and realized how that had sounded. Tai’s face had changed shades.

“What? I can make jokes too, you guys don’t have a joke monopoly going on here,” she muttered. There was a pause.

“Oh, was _that_ what you guys were talking about?”

“Summer!” Tai yelped, while ARSN started guffawing.

Qrow was laughing at his partner, while Summer grinned impishly, ribbing him; Raven had begun to realize over the months, that the faunus was nowhere near as innocent or oblivious as she sometimes let other people think she was. Raven wondered how much about herself that her partner had deduced, and simply kept to herself. The thought genuinely made her a little nervous.

Once the teenagers had recovered themselves, they eventually came to the consensus that the arcade was a sound idea; the young hunters in training skirted into the establishment nonchalantly. It was a bit shabby, with older games and a multicolored carpet that looked shell shocked from the amount of spilt drinks and sick toddlers it had seen; but it was loud, colorful and full of customers.

They scattered amongst the games like children. At first, Raven tried to stay above it, but predictably her partner and teammates dragged her into a team player first person shooter that was surprisingly addicting. She and Qrow played against Summer and Tai, who were both much better than them. Not at the shooting part, or strategy, but they had clearly played many more video games than them. Raven found herself getting rather competitive; she was almost mad when they lost.

“Ha! Whose mom now, huh?”

“Summer, that’s not how those jokes work,” drawled Qrow, setting the controller down.

“That’s exactly what a loser would say,” she replied, looking way too proud of herself. “But I just owned your butts, and your mom.”

“OOooh she owned your moooom.”

Raven squinted in distress. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that image.

“Yea ok,” Qrow laughed. “You guys are dorks.”

“Hahaha these dorks just won,” Tai high fived Summer. “What’s the matter Raven, you’re looking a little _salty_.”

“I’ll fight you, Taiyang,” she grumbled. After a moment she tossed the controller, causing more snickering.

“Hey it’s not my fault you suck.”

“She doesn’t suck! She just…needs a different game. Hey! Let’s play dance-dance-dance!” exclaimed Summer, grabbing her hand and dragging her after her. Raven did not know what the dance-dance game was, nor did she really want to play it.

The dance-dance-dance game turned out to be loud, light up tiles that one needs flail upon like one was having a stroke; the music was fast, electronic and confusing. Raven stared at the platform Summer was trying to usher her onto and started digging her feet in stubbornly. Her partner was not dissuaded by her lack of enthusiasm.

“C’mon! It’s fun, I promise! Just try it!”

“NOoope nope. That is not, nope, I’m not doing that.”

“Awww please?” Summer asked, ears drooping. “Just one dance?”

It was startling that she was having such a hard time telling her no.

“Summer…I can’t dance.”

“Everyone can dance! You just need to practice,” she beamed. “But if you really don’t want to, we can do something else!”

Raven waited a few moments, before sighing deeply. This was pathetic.

“One dance.”

 

 

 

 


	26. Jailbreak Part III

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 26

Jail Break Part 3

 

Raven is very good at several things, not all of which are common knowledge. She can play several musical instruments by ear. She can sing decently well. She can break out of most surprise grapples. She’s a monster at the game Go. Yet, she has never been a dancer.

She had promised Summer one dance, or multicolored, flailing session, and delivered that to the best of her ability; which was needless to say poorly. They had stood on the light up platforms, Summer sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated, the numbers counting down on the screen.

Then suddenly, there were arrows and lines everywhere at a neurotically fast pace. Summer had launched into whatever form of Kingdom made bullshit dance this was, while she had frozen at the onslaught of confusing lights. Eventually, she’d made an attempt; however when she stepped at the wrong time, words and buzzers would go off. She felt like one of those cats in the videos Qrow loved so much, chasing the laser lights across the floor in frustration.

Eventually, the seizure dance stopped. Summer was smiling, though she looked a bit guilty by how confused Raven was by the entire process. Raven’s face was caught in a half sneer, but she shook it off.

“Well that was…fun.”

Summer paused for a moment before laughing.

“You’re a terrible liar!” she said finally. “I’m sorry, I should have picked something else.”

“Hey, I think she did great,” said Qrow, coming up behind them. Raven flipped him off. “Tai’s found this zombie shooter you guys might like.”

“Oooh nice!”

“Yea go check it out,” he said, as Summer bounced over to where the others were. Raven gave her brother a discerning look as he casually shoved his hands in his pockets.

“So uh, mom’s here,” he hummed under his breath. She froze, eyebrows rising slowly in apprehension.

“Not here, here, but you know. Spooky avatar mode.”

“Shit,” she sighed.

“Hahaha. Yeaaa. She’s a little pissed,” he continued.

Raven winced, before nodding.

“Well, let’s get this out of the way then,” she said, glancing over her shoulder. The others were caught up in the zombie game, which definitely looked more her speed. There was a swinging door nearby that led to a large storage room. The twins ducked inside while no one was looking.

It was dark, except for a few lights showcasing the mop buckets and vacuums. They moved away from the door, stopping in an aisle of shelves. Raven folded her arms.

“So my first question, is what the fuck are you two doing?”

She kept her face neutral. The Morrigan was standing between them, helm under her arm. Her image was brighter than their own outlines, showing she was in a well lit place.

“Playin hooky?” suggested Qrow with a smirk.

Nwyfre stared at him and the smirk disappeared.

“I’m not in the mood for your smart mouth, Qrow.”

“…Yes ma’am.”

“We didn’t send you two across the fucking globe for you to ‘play hooky’ or whatever the fresh fuck you think you’re doing.”

“Alright.”

“We didn’t drop a boat load of lien for you to act like children. You are not children, are you? Do I need to treat you like fucking five year olds?” she growled. Raven felt herself slumping in chagrin.

“Nwyfre, it’s not that big of a deal,” Qrow said after a moment. “We’re just blowing off steam.”

The Morrigan tilted her head in consideration.

“Oh? You’re just blowing off steam? I didn’t realize, I’m sorry. I thought that’s what you’d been doing the past several weeks. Would you like to know what I’ve been doing the past several weeks?”

The twins looked at each other.

“I’ve been dealing with plague sabotage from settlement fuckheads that think it is ok to use biological warfare on the free people. I’ve burned a lot of bodies these past two weeks. I’d like to blow off some steam too. Maybe I’ll go fuck off, and let the others deal with it.”

If Raven could have shrunk into a ball she would have. She did her best not to.

“It’s just a little fun. We’re teenagers. The world isn’t going to end. We’ve been doing good up til now, so how about you give us some fucking credit,” Qrow growled back.

Qrow and Nwyfre glared at each other for a tense moment. Raven decided to finally open her mouth.

“It’s my fault. I wanted to show off. There’s so many rules here, I just....” she trailed off. She managed to hold her gaze though; anything else was a sign of disrespect.

Nwyfre took a deep breath and exhaled, nodding after a moment. Raven would have preferred she yelled instead of looking disappointed.

“I understand this is a big adjustment and maybe the pressure is a bit much. I also don’t expect you to not have fun,” she said. “But first of all, what happens when you get caught?”

“You mean ‘if’ we get caught,” drawled Qrow. “Nothing. We go sit in time out and talk about our feelings, it’s not an actual punishment-“

“Qrow. You aren’t sitting in a room to talk about your feelings. They are studying you,” growled Nwyfre, slamming her hand on something in Anima. Raven frowned. “They are dissecting your moody little brain, and learning the best way to manipulate you. The more you buck the system, the more they learn about you and how to control you. Because disorder isn’t acceptable to the Kingdom, unless it’s disorder they understand.”

Qrow was frowning, shaking his head.

“It’s not like that.”

“It is like that,” Nwyfre sighed, rubbing her brow. “They probably already know what you’re doing, and are letting you do it to learn more about you. You are super-powered teenagers with deadly weapons and the skills to wield them; they keep tabs on you.”

Raven felt a chill run up her spine, as she realized she may have fucked up even harder than she’d originally thought.

“Oh? Is that what you’re doing then?” asked Qrow. She gaped at her brother.

“Qrow? Shut up,” she hissed. He ignored her.

“What?” Nwyfre droned. Her eyes had narrowed dangerously.

“Whadya mean what? You’re over here talkin about how they’re trying to control or manipulate us, because golly we sure don’t know what we’re doing. But you’re doin the exact same thing,” he said dryly, waving a hand.

“Am I?”

“Yea! You want us to be weapons, just the same as they do! “

Raven didn’t know what to do. She kept looking between her twin and the Morrigan, distress rising.

“I don’t want you to be weapons! I want you to be able to have the skills to survive!” Nwyfre shouted. Her voice was raw, as if she’d been yelling a lot already; or inhaling lots of smoke.

“Bullshit! You haven’t told us half the shit you know, and the fact that you think we haven’t noticed that is fucking insulting!” Qrow shouted back. “How do you know about Ozpin? Hell, how do you know about Tormund? No one outside the hunter community knows or gives a shit about who they are! But you do? A leader of a tribe of heathens out in the middle of fucking nowhere, with no access to scroll networks or information?”

Raven’s hand was trembling. She clenched it, to make it stop. What Qrow was saying was making her equally furious, and terrified, because it made sense. Nwyfre’s face was unreadable.

“What are you implying Qrow? Go ahead and spit it out.”

“I’m implying that you are intentionally withholding information from us. I’m saying if you want to sit there and act high and mighty about us having a good time, then you should at least have the guts to be honest about it.”

Nwyfre gave him a hard glare, pushing strands of dark hair from her face.

“Uh…”

The three Branwen looked up simultaneously. Raven nearly had a heart attack.

“Sorry? I heard…shouting?” Summer stammered, standing awkwardly in the aisle. Tai was sticking his head around the corner as well.

Raven’s heart started racing, her crimson eyes widening as a surprising amount of fear flooded through her.

“It’s nothing, Summer. Just a family argument. Don’t worry about it,” Qrow waved his hand.

Summer nodded slowly, glancing from Qrow to Nwyfre to her. Raven edged away before she could stop herself. Summer’s eyes widened in concern.

“We’ll finish this conversation later,” Nwyfre drawled, looking away from their teammates.

With that the Morrigan disappeared, leaving team STRQ alone in the arcade storage room. Taiyang scratched his head boyishly.

“Dude, was that your mom? Was she yelling at you guys for skipping class?” he laughed to ease the tension.

“Yea. Yea basically,” Qrow chuckled. “Busted.”

“Oho man. Wait, is she a ghost? What just happened?”

Qrow turned to her and Raven’s face grew tight.

“It’s a Semblance,” she muttered, stalking past them. Summer opened her mouth to say something, but Raven walked past her. The arcade was loud before, but now it was nearly overwhelmingly so. She felt jittery, watching the people go by. What if Ozpin and the others had other means of keeping track of them? She used other people’s Semblances to her advantage all the time; there were ways, if you knew the right sort.

She walked outside without pausing. Her chest was tight. What if they were under surveillance right now, everything she said, everything she did? What if they’d heard that conversation with the Morrigan? Why had Qrow talked to her like that? The hair on her neck was standing on end. Her breathing was quickening.

Sensing that she needed to go somewhere quiet for a while, Raven started looking for a store, or balcony, or alleyway, anything; but South Vale was packed with people. She felt nauseous.

“Hey.”

She looked over her shoulder at her brother. She didn’t know if she wanted to yell at him or cry, and she’d rather step into traffic right now than start crying in public.

“Rae, look, let’s uh. Let’s go over there. C’mon,” he reached for her shoulder.

“Don’t touch me. Not right now,” she muttered. He drew his hand back, his face pinching.

“Ok, um. Do you need to go somewhere quiet?”

“I need… I can’t talk here.”

He tilted his head.

“Raven, we aren’t being tracked. No one’s listening to us. Mom is being completely paranoid. I love her crazy butt, but she’s really overestimating these guys and their nefarious schemes, ok?”

She felt like he had slapped her. The Morrigan wasn’t crazy at all.

“What?”

“Look, these guys, the teachers, all of them – they’re just normal people, doing the best they can. I haven’t met anyone like what we dealt with back home. I really don’t think that that’s an example of the whole. I think we’ve been dealing with extremes our whole lives, Raven. Really, really fucked up extremes.”

Her twin, someone whom she’d fought beside, bled beside and been abandoned with to unspeakable evil, was saying these things; he sounded like someone else entirely. When did this happen?

_“The more you buck the system, the more they learn about you and how to control you.”_

All those detentions. All the extra assignments, community service. The mentorship program. Ozpin’s little one on one conversations with Qrow after history classes. It was all designed for this. She’d felt it after the first few months, only she hadn’t realized what was happening. They were being tamed, skillfully, insidiously, day by day. Her wrists were itching.

Qrow must have seen the absolute horror on her face as she looked at him, because he paused and winced.

“Ok, maybe not the best time to have that talk. Look, let’s just go to that café and sit-“

She walked away from him. The lunch crowds concealed her quickly; she started jogging. People gave her a few odd looks, but for the most part she was ignored.

After a minute or so, Raven ducked down an alley, drew her sword and swept a Gravity Dust wave as she leapt; it propelled her further, allowing her to jump off the dusty brick wall to land on the neighboring roof. She started running again.

The rooftops in South Vale were close together, mostly compatible with her running and jumping across them. Raven didn’t have a direction in mind, letting her feet take her where they wanted. She didn’t think about anything, just focused on her breathing until it fell into a soothing rhythm. Finally, she realized she wasn’t in South Vale anymore, but was entering the Industrial Sector.

There was an abandoned office building across from her, dull grey and hive-like in structure; she leapt onto its fire escape, clambering up the metal ladder until she reached the roof. A small, rusty water tower was perched on top. She scrambled up it and sat down heavily.

The air was cold, windy, and smelled like exhaust and asphalt. The sky was clouding over as the temperatures dropped. It didn’t snow frequently in Vale, but when it did, it happened suddenly and briefly.

Raven missed Anima. She missed trees, mountains and her family. She missed knowing exactly who she was, knowing exactly what she wanted. Today had been an emotional rollercoaster from the start, and apparently wasn’t even close to finishing. She didn’t know what to do.

She pulled her knees up and pressed her forehead into them. What if Qrow decided he preferred this life of ease and acceptance by larger society to the one with the tribe? What if he she was ‘crazy’ for holding on to it, and left her too? Worse, what if she decided that this was better herself?

The young Branwen sat by herself on the water tower for nearly an hour, considering her options, who she was. What she wanted. She could leave, taking what she had learned and return to the tribe. The idea of doing so was startlingly painful, and not because she would feel like she had failed; but because she would be leaving people she cared about behind. That was something else. Did she actually care that much about her teammates because she wanted to, or was it a part of the systems structure of manipulation?

If she stayed, would it be because she wanted to learn more for the sake of her tribe, or would it be because she was afraid of losing her teammates? She couldn’t discern a difference between her affection for her people or for them anymore. She was losing her autonomy, her ability to choose logically and without coercion.

Being accepted like this was seductive. Walking down the streets, people saw she was a student at Beacon, and were genuinely thrilled by that. Strangers had treated her kindly because of it, something she had never experienced before. Once a man had bought her groceries before she even realized it, simply because she was training to become a huntress. Average Kingdom dwellers loved hunters, glorified them, saw them as shining examples to live up to. People wanted their children to become hunters; children wanted to become hunters. Raven hated to admit that that love felt good, was enticing, even if completely misplaced.

However, she knew she could give that up. It was the developing bond and attraction she felt to the other half of STRQ that would be difficult for her to let go of. She tried to delve further into those emotions, despite how frustratingly unfamiliar they were to her.

She was closer to Summer emotionally than to Taiyang; she felt a stronger pull towards her than Tai, and her opinion mattered to her more. It made sense, as they were partners and had so far connected on a deeper level about things. Summer was fascinating to her, because every time Raven thought she understood her, she discovered that she didn’t at all. Her partner was emotionally intelligent, studying people and understanding them on an instinctive level that Raven struggled with; unless it came to understanding the darker things that motivated them. Summer wasn’t afraid of things she didn’t understand though, and accepted them for what they were. Despite being occasionally awkward and a little weird, she possessed an abundant amount of confidence, about herself and about others. No matter how the world had treated her, she still loved other people without inhibition. That lack of fear was extremely alien and extremely attractive to Raven, if she was being honest.

Taiyang was fun. She knew she could tease him and that they could banter or fuss at one another without the other getting hurt. At least most of the time. He could be sensitive occasionally, usually when he was being self-righteous or hypocritical about something; but that was part of the fun too, bringing him down a peg, challenging his world views. He was bright, ridiculous, positive, overly protective and stubborn; she liked him because he was so different from her, but also similarly reckless. He loved being alive. He loved being challenged and overcoming obstacles. She enjoyed his company.

Who knew what she would feel about either of them in four years, or if anything would ever come of her emotions. For all she knew, they just saw her as a friend; which was a pleasure in and of itself. Regardless, Raven knew if she dipped out right now without a word to her teammates, it would be the fact that it hurt Summer that bothered her the most. Thinking about that was actually legitimately painful.

That and the knowledge that she had abandoned her brother to the calculative taming he was apparently succumbing to. Raven frowned as she played with the feathers at her hip. Her brother was a very complex and intuitive individual; he was insightful when it came to the big picture, at least most of the time. He strove to understand the world around him, to find order and reason even amongst the chaos. To Qrow, everything happened for a reason; considering he could see the strings of fate and their interactions with people, it made sense that he would perceive things that way. However, he also craved to be understood himself. His Semblance had often left him shunned and misunderstood as a child. If people in authority were taking the time to understand him, were taking interest in him, he might misinterpret that as them meaning well.

She could smell snow. Glancing up, she spotted little flurries of white making their way towards the ground. She stuck her palm out and caught one, watching it melt. She could hear the rumble of bullhead’s overhead, heading for the airfield. Another snow flake fell in her hand, dissipating into liquid. Raven let the droplet fall as she tilted her palm and got to her feet, fingers brushing her sword hilt. Frowning, she pushed away and jumped to the gravelly rooftop, turning her back on the skyline.

 

 

 


	27. One Step at a Time

Author’s Notes: J

Music referenced: Play Me Like a Violin by Stephen

 

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 27

One Step at a Time

 

“I don’t care what you say, Jimmy, I’m not doing that,” droned Qrow.

“Qrow. It’s not a bad thing, lots of students go to these workshops,” said James, setting his coffee cup down.  

Teams STRQ and JADE were currently seated in the library for mentorship hour; it was the end of their first week back, and the first time they had collectively met up to establish a schedule. JADE would be going on more missions this semester, as would STRQ, meaning their time together would be limited. However, they had a calendar to work around now.

James had insisted they all meet before the weekend, which Summer had agreed to; they had decided on the library as the best option, corralling their teammates into the building before they could run free at the end of Friday classes. Raven had gone along with it, but unenthusiastically. She had become extremely suspicious of every established authority figure in Beacon, including their mentors. She didn’t think anyone in JADE was monitoring them, but they did have to make reports on their protégées to Ozpin and the career counselor.

“And lots of students don’t, including yours truly,” Qrow said, leaning back in his chair. “I don’t need to be ‘fixed’. I’m fine.”

James rubbed his brow in frustration, while Artemis grinned sharply.

“No one’s trying to fix you, that’s not what these are for. They are a support group more than anything.”

“For what? People with problematic Semblances?” Qrow said drolly, making air quotes.

“NO. When have I ever said that?”

Qrow shrugged, glancing off. Raven shut her book on Grimm biology with a deft snap.

“You’ve used the phrase before,” she said in a bored tone.

Deidrick smiled subtly across from her.

“Well, if I did, then I didn’t mean it offensively,” James sighed. “Listen, it’s an opportunity to learn from people who’ve dealt with similar issues.”

“Maybe. But Jimmy, you’re missing my point,” said Qrow.

“Which is?”

“I don’t fucking want to do it.”

“You just don’t want to do it because I’m suggesting it,” said James, rolling his eyes uncharacteristically.

Taiyang snorted in amusement. Raven raised an eyebrow.

“Yea, basically,” chuckled Qrow. “I’m glad we can agree on something.”

“Oh my Dust, stop being such a butt,” laughed Summer, smacking his arm. “I’ll go with you if you’re uncomfortable.”

“But I’m not going.”

“Just consider it? Worst comes to worst, you don’t like it and you don’t go back,” Summer said, gesturing. Qrow sighed dramatically, slumping in his chair.

“Whatever, fine, let’s stop talking about it.”

Raven already knew how this was going to end. It bothered her, to see her twin changing like this; before Beacon, he would have told them to all get utterly fucked. However, now she was certain he would go, despite complaining about it.

“So I’d like to say, that out of all the groups at Beacon, the support group for hunters who punch things is the most superior,” claimed Evan sagely. James gave his teammate a dry look as Deidrick shook his head.

“That’s the real name, isn’t it?” laughed Tai in delight.

“Totally. Hunters who punch things meet twice a week and punch things. If it’s there, we can punch it. There is not a thing we cannot punch.”

“What about babies?”

“Dust, Artemis, can you not be such a sociopath for five minutes?”

Raven had to stop herself from snickering. She had to remind herself to be guarded around these people, which was much harder now than it used to be.  

“What? That’s false advertisement. You can’t say ‘there is not a thing we cannot punch’ and then exclude things based on moral values. Put that in your slogan. Be upfront with people,” Artemis said, waving her hand across the air. “If it’s there, we can punch it, unless it’s a baby. Everything else is fair game.”

“How are you my partner? I don’t understand what I did wrong in a past life, but gods damn,” lamented Evan. His tone implied he wasn’t serious.

“You probably punched a baby.”

“If anyone here punched a baby, it was you.”

They were an odd pair, it was true. Raven had originally thought that Deidrick was Evan’s partner, as they seemed more complementary at first glance. However, that was not the case. 

“Well excluding baby punching, that sounds like my kind of people,” said Taiyang.

“Indeed my dude,” said Evan. “I’ll send you an invite. Also, we need to go get in some mentorship hours at the skate-park this weekend.”

“Those do not count as hours,” insisted James.

“Yes they do. Tai’s gotta get better at his kickflips and I am mentoring him to improve his abilities. That counts.”

“I’m not submitting them.”

“James. Don’t be a hater,” said Evan sadly.

“I’m not being a hater, I’m taking my responsibilities seriously. Which you really need to start doing, Evan.”

Evan shook his head in disappointment.

“You can lead an Atlassian to dope things, but you can’t make them partake.”

“Oh so you’re selling drugs now?” asked Artemis. “As your partner, I demand my cut of the profits.”

“I would never go in on any kind of business endeavor with you,” frowned Evan. “Especially an illegal one. You’d have me assassinated.”

“…No I wouldn’t,” Artemis smirked. “Anyways, Rose?”

Summer eyed her mentor with cautious amusement.

“Yes, Adel?”

“Since we are on the topic, what’s something you want to improve on? Or what interests you?”

“Well, baking is fun! I’ve also noticed there’s a few faunus rights groups on campus, but they seem mainly run by humans? Which is kind of strange honestly.”

“Well there you are then, go make a faunus who bake things club. My work here is done,” Artemis said clapping her hands, and trying to stand. James grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down into her chair.

Artemis glared at his hand until he let her go.

“What? I don’t know anything about being a faunus or about baking, I’m certain she’s got a handle on this.”

Raven tilted her head slightly. Perhaps the reason Artemis was hesitant to take on her role as Summer’s mentor was because she was afraid of overstepping due to her own privilege; which showed she was much more of aware of societal boundaries than James, or at least more considerate of them. Seeing how the Adels came from Atlassian high society, it was surprising to say the least.

“You could help me with my long distance combat?” suggested Summer. “I’m not a very good shot in all honesty.”

“No, you aren’t,” admitted Artemis with a grin. Summer’s face took on a nonplussed expression. “Ok. We can go shooting this weekend. I know all the good spots.”

James nodded in approval before his gaze settled on Raven. She stared back, unimpressed.

“What about you, Raven? You’ve been quiet today.”

“Oh?”

“What’s something you want to work on this semester?” he asked. Why he thought Deidrick couldn’t ask her that himself, she didn’t know. He had a tendency to speak for his quiet partner when they were in groups, something Raven didn’t really like.

“My swordsmanship.”

Deidrick gave her a discerning look from across the table.

“That’s it?” asked James.

“You aren’t my mentor, so why are you asking me?” Raven shot back.

Qrow started laughing roughly, causing James to frown as Artemis’s smile grew predatory. Summer was giving her a concerned look, something she had been doing a lot that week.

“Ok. I’ll let you two sort that out yourselves,” James said after a moment.

“Oh thank goodness, Deidrick, he’s letting us be autonomous individuals. It must be a mistake. Quickly, before he realizes, tell me something I need to work on,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Group cohesion,” the faunus replied immediately. Raven schooled her face, despite the little spike of indignation she felt at the remark. She could fight perfectly well in a group.

“In regards to what?”

Deidrick hummed, sitting up.  

“During bouts, you forget that you aren’t fighting alone. You don’t expect other people to support you unless they have to,” he rumbled thoughtfully. “You fight like you’re always backed against a wall. An opponent could interpret that as a lack of confidence or desperation, and use it to their advantage.”

“Daaamn, D, over here droppin the heavy shit,” said Evan, bobbing his head goofily.

Raven shrugged after a moment, keeping any other comments to herself. She didn’t expect other people to support her, really, unless they were specific individuals. Experience had taught her that people only help you to help themselves, after all. Her teammates shouldn’t feel they needed to carry her weight.

After a few more minutes of banter, the two teams broke off to go about the rest of their Fridays. Raven made an immediate beeline for her secret room on the fourth floor, keeping a cautious eye out for the school drones. She noticed she was being followed almost immediately, and stopped on the stairs with an exasperated huff.

“Yes?”

Summer’s ears were flicking as she stood two steps down.

“Can we talk?”

“I don’t want to talk, I want to go read and listen to music.”

“….have I done something to upset you?”

“No, Summer, you’re fine,” Raven sighed, pushing her bangs out of her face. “I promise.”

“Okaaay, but ever since that stuff on Monday you’ve been really tense. Like really, really tense. And…I just wanted to make sure you were ok? Because it really feels like something isn’t.”

Raven started to say something sarcastic and stopped herself. Summer wasn’t the problem. She was just being sweet; but Raven couldn’t talk about the things that were bothering her, and she wasn’t sure redirecting the conversation would work.

_Back against the wall is right. This sucks._

“I thought we’d already established that we could talk to each other if something was wrong?” Summer continued. She looked extremely sad; Raven’s chest ached.   

“I....” Raven stammered. She couldn’t talk about this here.

Summer watched her struggle for a moment, before striding purposefully up beside her and pulling her into a hug. Raven’s eyes widened. Her heart sped up a little and her ears reddened as she hugged her back hesitantly.

“I’m not trying to pry. I’m just worried about you.”

Raven inhaled as she tried push her frantically scrambling emotions back into the box they had willfully scattered from. How do you tell your crush that you’re actually here to learn how to kill the very people she wants to be like? How do you tell her the people she wants to be like, people like her father, are monsters wearing the masks of people? How do you tell someone who cherishes life, who loves others so easily, that you’d killed dozens by the time you were thirteen and weren’t sorry for it? How do you explain your savagery, your otherness, without being demonized? How could Summer empathize with something she had never experienced and hopefully never would?

Apparently her partner could feel her tension. Or perhaps even hear her heart rate, or smell her adrenaline, because she pulled back to look at her with a shocked look on her face. Raven really was absolute shit at hiding her emotions. She could control her face, but nothing else; anyone could read her body language if they honestly wanted to.

“Raven? Are you scared of me?”

“No?” she choked out.

 _Brilliant. She’ll suspect nothing now_.

Summer’s ears were drooping. She looked like Raven had slapped her, and Raven would honestly rather punch herself in the face. She spotted a drone buzzing over the tables, bobbing about lazily and made a decision.

Taking Summer’s hand she started up the stairs. Her partner didn’t hesitate, trotting along after her longer strides. Raven didn’t let herself think about the consequences, or about the myriad of problems that could arise from this conversation. She focused on taking a step at a time, and Summer’s hand.

By the time she made it to the room on the fourth floor, she had calmed down. However, it was the calm one felt before a storm, before the walk to the gallows, before the leap of faith. If Summer didn’t hate her by the time this conversation was over, then her tribe, her family, might.

Her partner was watching her empathetically, biting her lip the way she did when she was distracted or nervous. Raven picked up a disk and set the needle in the groove; it started playing as she sat down on the ground, crossing her legs. Summer hesitated before sitting across from her.

Raven took a breath and made herself look Summer in the face. She wasn’t sure where the easiest place would be to start. However, she knew the most logical place would be the beginning.

“What do you know about life outside the Kingdoms?” she asked after a moment. Her voice felt rough, emotional.

“Well, I know about life around Vale, mostly,” Summer admitted. “The Rindvallis clan has existed outside Kingdoms and most settlements for most of their history. So what I know of that, I’ve learned from them.”

“You didn’t know about Grimm baiting or trafficking, though.”

“…No. No I didn’t.”

Raven paused for a moment before continuing.

“Right. I can’t speak for Sanus, or the other continents. But Anima has a reputation, for being able to find anything if you know the right people. There is an abundance of corruption in the Kingdom of Mistral and outside it as well.”

Summer nodded for her to continue after a moment.

“Settlements that are isolated have a tendency to operate by the standard ‘it’s not wrong if you don’t get caught’. So such things flourish to a frightening degree. Some places don’t even try to hide the things they do, they’re that bold. Many of the free people live in fear of them, more so than the Grimm.”

Raven glanced outside at the cold blue sky before continuing.

“Qrow and I were born to a drifter tribe known as the Crom-Cruach. They were not very kind people, but most people living that life can’t be kind and survive. The Crom-Cruach were actually notorious for their own extremely messed up practices. But it’s not like me or Qrow could have known that,” she said, playing with the feathers in her lap. “We were seven when they were attacked by a settlement party. Probably trying to drive them away from their farmlands. My…biological family were a part of the group that split off and were beset by Grimm.”

Summer had her hands in her lap, playing with her fingers as her ears dropped.

“They weren’t fighters, more like scavengers and thieves. Predictably, most of them died. Then finally, as we were fleeing, a band of hunters found us,” Raven said, grimacing. “And in exchange for helping these refugees they had a price.”

“What was the price?” her partner asked softly.

“We were,” Raven said. Her voice was steady, even when Summer’s eyes widened. “As I said, the Crom-Cruach were a very weak people. So they paid. And Qrow and myself were carted off.”

Summer’s mouth had dropped open slightly as her brow furrowed.

“These glorious hunters had buyers already lined up, and we were delivered to a slaver camp without further ado. We were with them for nearly a month,” Raven drawled. She felt disconnected from the memories right then, as if they had happened to someone else. “Then one night, the Branwen set upon them for trespassing and set their cargo free. That’s how we met our real family.”

Grimm were howling like people. People were howling like Grimm, and the Morrigan was stalking through the fire and bloodshed like Death’s right-hand; she had known in that moment as she took the knife with her blood-slicked fingers exactly what she wanted to be.

“The Branwen aren’t like the Crom-Cruach. The Crom-Cruach sacrifice their children to survive another day; the Branwen would rather die with a sword in our hands. We don’t fear death, we walk with it; we don’t fear Grimm, because Grimm are truly simple to understand. Grimm just want to eat you. It’s people you have to be wary of.”

Summer’s face was pensive as she considered all this.

“So these Branwen guys,” she said after minute. “They’re…what? Another tribe of wanderers?”

“Technically. Though people have lots of different names for us, depending on their perspective. We don’t kneel to the Kingdoms or settlements, and they don’t have very kind depictions of us; we don’t want them to, really. We’ve all experienced the corruption that is inherit in Anima and rejected it. Our tribe has existed for ages, but we have people who are from every continent, of every race; human, faunus, Vacuo, Atlas. We don’t care what you are, or where you’re from, but what you do,” Raven said, feeling a swell of affection for her people. “It’s a different reality than this. Hard, sometimes seemingly impossible, and I’ve seen things and done things while living it that are extremely difficult to explain to someone who has known relative stability their whole life.”

Summer was tilting her head, taking her words in. Outside, a flock of sparrows was twittering over the rooftops, having stayed in Vale instead of migrating south for the winter. Raven held her hand up and stared at the veins under her skin.

“This place is almost like an illusion to me. It feels like a sanctuary, but I don’t believe that it’s real. Because I know what’s out there, and I wonder what price Vale paid for these soft, happy citizens and comfy beds.”

Summer met her eyes firmly.

“The huntsmen that took you. You know there are those who track people like that down, right?” Summer asked. Raven raised her eyebrow, studying her partner.

“Do you mean witchfingers?”

“Yes.”

That was a surprise. Raven shifted her weight onto her hands as she leaned back. Perhaps Tormund had told his daughters more than she originally thought.

“I know very little about witchfingers honestly,” Raven admitted. “Mostly, I know about hunters who support the settlements of Anima and their predation; before I came here, I thought they were all like them.”

“Why come to Beacon if you thought that?”

 _Here we go_.

Raven hesitated, but only for a moment.

“Because I was tired of watching my people die. When we…raided settlements, the biggest factor was hunters. They were better equipped, better trained, and we have very few warriors who can go toe to toe with them. So myself and Qrow volunteered when we came of age, to come here and,” she stopped, afraid, but struggled past it. “Learn how to kill them.”

Summer stared at her. Raven could feel her tension rising, as her fears and doubts poked their noses around the corners of her mind with bloody little smiles. This was it.  

“You wanted to become witchfingers?”

Raven blinked.

“What?”

“That’s what you’re implying, right?”

“I don’t…know? I mean, I wasn’t trying to hunt them down for betraying hunters oaths or something, Summer, I wanted to kill them because they were hurting us and supporting the fucked up authority of the settlements. It wasn’t necessarily for noble reasons. It was for the sake of survival.”

Summer leaned back on her hands, mirroring her posture as she tilted her head. A strand of red dyed hair fell across her brow.

“So I don’t much about baiting or…that other awfulness. But I do know about witchfingers; some of the first were from the Rindvallis clan.”

She waited for her go on.

“And the Rindvallis dealt with similar things to what you’re describing? Maybe not the exact same way, but, ages and ages ago, the Kingdom of Vale was being super shitty,” Summer said, looking out the window at the birds. “The King at the time was just a huge jerk. He was oppressing half the continent with his unreasonable bullshit-“

Raven smirked at the description.

“-and everyone was extremely fed up. But every time someone got the arms and ability to rebel, he squashed it. He had most of the hunters in his pocket at the time, which happens when you’re a super rich guy, I guess. No one could fight off an army of hunters. So the head of the Rindvallis decided, hey, we’re gonna mess this up. They’re gonna train us as new recruits, and then we’re gonna kill these assholes.”

This did sound extremely familiar.

“So the Rindvallis picked their best young fighters and sent them on a do or die mission, to learn the secrets of the hunters so that they might oppose them. Hunters weren’t taught by academies back then, but as master and apprentice. So to get the training they wanted, they would have to be accepted by a master; and nearly all of them were.”

Raven wondered if they ever got launched off a cliff like a fucking trebuchet, too.

“They trained for years. They grew to know these people like a second family. Some of them even fell in love. But one day, the head of the clan called upon them to act before an attack was made on their lands; and every single one of them acted on those orders,” Summer said, ears dropping a bit. “It’s a really sad story. But it’s important to remember what they sacrificed. Because after that, victory was possible and the King was finally removed by the rebellion.”

Raven thought about being in such a situation herself. The idea chilled her because it felt so close to her own situation. Would she kill any of these people, her friends, if ordered by her tribe? She honestly didn’t think she could.

“That’s. Honestly horrifying.”

“Yeaa. Not one I like to think on much. But after that was the beginning of the witchfingers, because the recruits went home, taking their knowledge with them.”

“Summer, are you telling me your entire family is descended from huntsmen assassins?”

“Hey. I’m adopted,” she pointed at her. “And you don’t get to be judgey, miss ‘we walk with death’ over here. You’re like the angstiest of birds, did you know that?”

Raven huffed defensively, crossing her arms.

“Why do you guys always call me that?”

“What? Angst birb? Trash pigeon? Dramatic dove?”

Raven tossed her hands in the air.

“Any? They don’t make sense!”

“They ALL make total sense, Taiyang has like a sheet of bird names for you guys,” Summer laughed. “His favorite for Qrow is garbage gull, which is kind of mean honestly.”

“And trash pigeon isn’t?”

“No, that one’s cute, just accept it. It’s affection.”

She shook her head, trying to keep the smirk off her face and failing. Raven was just happy and more than a little shocked that her partner didn’t despise or fear her; in fact, it seemed like she legitimately understood her motives. It seemed impossible.

Summer was looking at her a bit strangely, her lips twitching into a soft smile; suddenly she was scooting across the floor to sit next to her.

“Gimme,” Summer took her hands. Raven raised an eyebrow at the demand as her partner glanced up at her. “I don’t really think you’re angsty, I’m just trying to tease you because you seemed stressed about my reaction, and I don’t want you to think that I’m upset at you.”

Raven blinked at the blunt admission.

“So. You really don’t hate me?”

Summer shook her head, short hair tossing.

“No! Is that why you’ve been so tense all week? You thought I was going to _hate_ you?”

“…mostly, yes. And my family might not react well to me telling you. And I’m afraid this place is trying to change and control me. And just…everything!” Raven exclaimed in frustration. “Everything is really confusing! And I don’t always know what to do or say, or what the right thing is or-“

Summer watched her for a moment, before reaching out with her hand to brush Raven’s hair out of her face and behind her ear. Raven paused, words catching in her throat as Summer leaned forward and kissed her.

Her eyes widened as she inhaled in surprise. However, before she could over analyze her new situation, Raven found herself kissing Summer back; and for a moment, all those confusing, frightening things didn’t matter much at all.

Her partner sighed, leaning in closer as she threaded fingers through Raven’s hair. Summer tasted like honey and mint, and her lips were soft but steady. Raven slipped her arm around and gently pressed her palm against the small of her back, fingers curling slightly. She could feel Summer smiling even as they kissed.

That moment seemed to last forever. Yet not quite long enough; because eventually Summer pulled away. Raven could feel the heat on her neck as Summer opened her eyes, smiling shyly at her.

“I don’t hate you,” Summer said. “I actually like you quite an awful lot.”

Raven felt her ears growing hot.

“Yea?”

“Yea,” Summer hummed, taking her hands again. “All of this business with your tribe sounds like it is hard, and confusing, and painful. But I’m not going anywhere. Unless you want me to. Ok?”

Raven stared at the other girl, still not quite comprehending that this was happening; but she couldn’t stop the immense smile that broke out on her face.

 “Ok.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Library Talks Part II

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 28

Library Talks Part II

 

That afternoon was one of the most surreal of her entire life so far. She’d been honest with her partner about who she was and where she came from; and not only had it worked out alright, but Summer apparently also liked her as potentially more than friends.

They spent the rest of the day talking, sometimes about Raven’s life in Anima, others about Summer’s family and her own upbringing. Raven had been curious for quite a while about how the faunus had ended up with the Rindvallis; but due to her own reservations about her own background, had generally thought it presumptuous to ask until now.

So Summer told her about her childhood. She remembered her biological parents, if a bit dimly; she recalled that her father always used to scoop her up to toss her high into the air when he came home. How her mother would read to her in front of the fire. Fen liked cooking and campfire meals, always letting Summer ‘help’ him. Keridwen could sing in old Vacuon and taught her some of the Vacuon alphabet. She remembered how her father always smelled like the outdoors and Grimm smoke; how the color of her mother’s favorite dress was violet.

 Summer didn’t focus on the fact they had died, and Raven didn’t try to drag that information from her, letting her talk about what she wanted. Instead, Summer enthusiastically launched into stories about their past exploits. They had apparently met at the Vytal tournament, while fighting on opposing teams.

“It was super romantic,” Summer giggled. “Fen was selected to go into the single rounds for team frost. And Keridwen for her team. And they’re both faunus, which was a huge deal! Back then especially, it was like the first time that had happened! But dad, he’s this big ole wolf faunus and he sees mom, whose this little bitty deer faunus - and he doesn’t really know what to make of her. Because she’s just looks so small and innocent, but she’s clearly made it all the way to the finals.”

Raven smiled at her partner’s joy as she described them. Summer told stories more with her hands and body than her words, not that she didn’t use plenty of those as well. It was a trait Raven had come to find rather endearing.  

“Then the fight starts! And she just starts whooping his tail, for which he was not ready at all! So he tried to recover, but she was still a much better fighter than him one on one. And she ends up knocking his butt out cold! So after he loses, he wakes up to Tormund whose trying to be all supportive, and the first thing he says is ‘Holy shit, I just met my future wife!’. Tormund’s like ‘Yea, ok, whatever man’, because he thinks he’s concussed and completely full of it. But Fen was not going to be dissuaded by a concussion,” Summer proclaimed, pounding a fist into her palm. “So he goes up to Keridwen and her team after the closing ceremony to congratulate her; which she didn’t expect him to do since she just clobbered him all over live television. But he asks her out on a date right there.”

“I’m assuming she said yes?” smirked Raven, as Summer threw her hands up.

“She almost didn’t! But she changed her mind, because true love always wins and stuff!”

Raven chuckled, sitting up from where she had been lounging against the wall besides her partner. It was getting later, the shadows having moved across the floor. The sunlight was changing to gold.

“So what about your parents? Or, ya know, the Branwen people that raised you guys?”

Raven turned her head. Summer was still leaning against the wall, her feet waving back and forth, their thighs touching. Sitting side by side, Raven could see how much shorter Summer’s legs were than her own.

“What would you like to know?”

“Well, I dunno. What do you think of first? What makes you think of them as home?”

Raven blinked, settling back against the wall, considering the question. It wasn’t something she’d ever considered before.

“I think of…”

Bre laughing roughly and smearing paint all over Qrow’s face. Ciara singing and chanting during the druid rites. Nwyfre taking the time to train her and brother in combat; helping her through her panic attacks and not seeing her as less for them. Ciara helping her ground herself when the past threatened to overwhelm her. Bre teaching her how to ride her first motorcycle. Buck biting through a piece of armor and spitting it over the fence as they cheered him on. Jumping into a swimming hole with her brother, surrounded by nothing but mountain wilderness untouched by civilization.

“Freedom. Of being allowed to be nothing but myself, and for that to be ok.”

Summer cocked her head, ears perked cutely. Sometimes, during moments like this, Raven’s mind would occasionally toss odd whims her way; such as wanting to reach out and scratch between her partner’s ears to make her giggle. However, that was probably inappropriate.

“What’s your mom like?” Summer asked, leaning her shoulder against her own. “That was her the other day, yea?”

Going right for the loaded questions; like she should expect anything less. Surprisingly, Raven was actually glad for the chance to talk about her.

“She’s the strongest person I’ve ever met,” Raven smirked. “Not physically, necessarily. She just exudes willpower, like a physical force. Like Professor Arc only…more savage. In a good way.”

“She takes no shits, huh?”

“Hahaha none! I’ve seen her do _impossible_ things; and she’s a great leader. Our people chose her to be Morrigan – there’s a rite of passage, typically you have to challenge the current Morrigan or all of your contenders, then there’s the actual making rite – but they just were like. You. You’re in charge,” Raven grinned. “Then there’s Ciara, or, ha, Qrow calls her Cici. She’s always spoiled him, but she always spoils everyone, she can’t really help herself. She’s awesome. She’s fucking magic.”

Summer’s ears flicked at the word, her lips twitching upwards.

“And she’s?”

“Nwyfre’s…not wife, I’m trying to think of the best way to describe it.”

“Girlfriend? Significant other? Mate? Paramour?”

Raven snapped her finger.

“That last one.”

“Ah ok. And she’s apparently magic?”

Raven chuckled, nodding.

“I feel like you’re trying to pull a fast one on me,” Summer squinted, bumping her shoulder. Raven smirked wryly, feeling mischievous.

“I would never,” she replied, leaning against her in response. Their faces were close. She noticed that for once, Summer was the one who was getting to blush. Raven’s smile widened. Feeling bold, she kissed her forehead playfully. 

Her partner paused before giggling, taking this as clearly an invitation to flop over into her lap. Summer grabbed one of her hands to inspect it, studying her calluses and the multitude of small white scars acquired from her younger years of handling knives and swords without aura. The attention was actually rather soothing. She felt the tension in her shoulders melting away as she relaxed.

“So you love them?” Summer asked after a few moments.

Raven paused, tilting her head thoughtfully.

“I…yes. I do.”

“And you think they love you too?”

 “…Yes.”

“Then surely they’ll understand, right? Or at least try to understand?”

Raven winced.

“I hope so. But Branwen don’t take betrayal very well.”

_Quite the opposite, actually._

Summer lay on her back looking up at her, brow furrowed just slightly.

“Well how would you have betrayed them?”

Raven glanced off uncomfortably.

“They’re going to see you and Taiyang as a huntress and huntsman, therefore potential enemies. Not my friends. And not people me or Qrow can trust.”

“Then they’re just going to have to trust _you_ ,” Summer smiled, wiggling a bit smugly.

“Yea, hopefully,” Raven snorted, shaking her head. “So. How’s your dad going to take this?”

Summer’s nose crinkled.

“I’m not sure.”

“Great,” Raven droned.

“What?”

“Summer, you’re dad scares the frilly fuck out of me. He has clearly killed a lot of people. Like, a whole lot of people.”

_A lot of people just like me; and I have the added bonus of wanting his daughter. I am so screwed._

“Yeaaaa. He’s been in the witching business for a long time,” Summer said awkwardly. “However! Just because he’s a witchfinger doesn’t mean he just straight up murders people. There’s rules, and codes of honor and behavior, legal stuff – witchfingers get a sort of bad rap in the hunter community, actually.”

Raven couldn’t possibly imagine why.

 “He prefers bringing people before the Council for trial over having to…hurt anyone. But that’s unfortunately not always an option. Besides! He’s honestly a good person. And he has to respect my wishes and independence, whether he wants to or not. Did he say something to you guys though? Is that why you’re worried?”

Raven’s eyebrows rose.

“He pegged us for what we were right off the bat.”

Summer squinted in irritation after rolling her eyes.

“And what’s that?”

“Well…in his words, killers.”

Summer tilted her head as she studied her. The light in the room was changing from gold to orange, reflecting off the silver of her eyes brilliantly.

“I’m sorry. He shouldn’t have said that.”

“Don’t be. He wasn’t wrong.”

“Is that what you think of yourself as?” she asked.

_Monster._

“Sometimes. On my bad days.”

Summer was rubbing circles on her palm with her thumb, watching how the tendons flexed as she moved them.

“Hmm. Well I’m not sure what it’s like living out there and having to deal with the things you have. But I’m certain it was extremely hard. And I’m also sure that you aren’t a bad person,” Summer said.

Her tone wasn’t pious or judgmental, but sympathetic. If it were anyone else, Raven would have thought they were full of it. Summer, however, was completely sincere. She really wanted to believe her.

“I’ve done some really messed up things, Summer.”

“Ok. Like what?”

_Oh boy._

“Uh…”

“You said you’ve killed people, but what was the context?”

“Does it matter?” Raven muttered, turning to look out the window.

“Of course it matters,” Summer said, reaching up and gently turning her face back to look at her. “Because it sounds like you grew up in a literal warzone.”

Raven shrugged. She wasn’t wrong, necessarily.

“Plus I mean…how old were you? When all of this was going on and you were having to fight for your own survival?”

“Age doesn’t matter, Summer. Some people get to be children their whole lives, and some people don’t. Luck of the draw,” she said, sounding a little bitter. “I was an adult.”

_She was looking at the imploded corpse of the huntress, a creeping sensation of horror crawling up her limbs. She did that; a body shouldn’t **look** like that-_

She frowned, shaking the memory away. Summer tilted her head, still looking up at her from where she was sprawled in her lap. It was so strange, to be having this conversation; to be this vulnerable with someone who, by rights, should have every reason to distrust her, to fear her. All the stories said they should be enemies. But there she was. Being impossible, accepting and so, so incredibly beautiful. For someone who seemed to care so much about the rules, Summer broke all them just by being herself.

Before her partner could say something about Raven’s constant broodiness, she leaned down and kissed her. The angle was a little strange, but, kind of fun in a way. Summer hummed as she threaded her fingers through Raven’s hair again, her nails brushing against her scalp. Slowly, Raven pulled the other girl’s bottom lip between her own, running her teeth along it gently. Summer inhaled in surprise. Raven smiled after a moment, pulling back and tossing her hair over her shoulders.  

“Are you hungry?” Raven asked, glancing down. Summer had a dopey smile on her face.

“Whut?”

Raven snorted.

“It’s getting late. We should get dinner.”

“…Ok,” Summer drawled, still looking a little dazed. She blinked, sitting up suddenly, and turning to look at her fully. “Hey.”

“Hey?”

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Summer asked, rocking a little.

“I was going to spar with Deidrick at some point. Why?”

“After that, would you like to get dinner? Like, _dinner_ dinner?”

_Dinner Dinner?_

“Summer, are you trying to ask me on a date?”

“Yes?” the faunus grinned awkwardly. “Is it working?”

 Raven paused, before actually giggling.

“Yea, it’s totally working.”

“It is?!”

“Sure, dork,” she said affectionately.

Summer grinned widely, bouncing to her feet and helping her to her own. Raven smirked, trying to cover how pleased she was and probably failing. However, for the moment, she knew that she didn’t care.

 


	29. Greenhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: So I’ve noticed that Raven’s fighting style in canon is often compared to Iaido/Iaijutsu, primarily due to the fact she sheaths her weapon to change blades (I’m sticking with Dust coating for now. Carrying that many extra blades is probably cumbersome. Plus, who makes them all?). I wanted to delve further into that, especially considering how, as of right now, she’s not exactly a ‘serene’ or ‘harmonious’ person. If I get something wrong, forgive me.
> 
> Some Definitions:
> 
> Iaido – The art of sword drawing. Developed after the Japanese government banned the wearing of swords in 1868. Katas begin and end with the sword sheathed. Students fight against an imaginary opponent. Often emphasizes moral, philosophical and spiritual aspects.
> 
> Iaijutsu – The art of drawing a sword in combat, especially to deflect a surprise attack. Part of the martial training of the samurai during the feudal period.
> 
> Zanshin – the sense of lingering awareness of one’s surroundings
> 
> Ma-ai – the critical distance between opponents
> 
> Ma – the way something or someone moves through space and time

  
 

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 29

Greenhouse

 

Deidrick had always been unconventional by hunter standards. Not because he was a faunus. Not because he was openly transgender. Not because he didn’t know his Semblance. Deidrick was unconventional because of how he fought, against both Grimm and people.

Raven’s mentor approached combat like a dance, almost in a meditative state. He flowed like liquid, and could explode from lazy grace into bursts of frightening energy and attack speed. However, his attacks were always calculated, harmonious, and lacking in savagery.

 One would have never suspected it by looking at him. With his horns, scars, weapon and tattoos, a person would look at Deidrick and think he was barbaric, all violence and aggression in a fight. He always fought shirtless, proudly displaying the scars on his chest and the tattoos that spiraled down his arms, back and neck. His appearance reminded her of people back home. His attitude towards fighting did not, and it was honestly disconcerting at times.

She had never been able to shake him. When they had first begun training together, Raven would try to get under his skin. Intimidate him, test him, get him angry or, well, anything. It never worked. He was always serene, patient, even kind. She had been annoyed initially, but grudgingly admired his sense of inner peace. Eventually, as she began to trust him more and admittedly relax in her attitude towards hunters, she worried less about knowing his weaknesses; instead she focused on the dance.

He also preferred to pick places off campus for their bouts instead of Beacon’s arenas; sometimes it was Everfall Forrest. Sometimes the rooftops in South Vale, or the Industrial sector. This morning he had requested they meet at the massive greenhouse in downtown Vale. They wouldn’t be using any Dust today, focusing only on their swordsmanship, so the public would be sparred any unnecessary damages.

Deidrick was already there when she arrived. She found him kneeling on the grass in the arboreal section that showcased the massive, pale trees imported from Menagerie. His golden eyes were closed, dark green aura rippling in slow, concentrated spirals as he breathed. The brutal, toothy great sword he used as a weapon lay on the ground in front of his knees. Raven didn’t say anything. Instead, she knelt on the grass several feet in front of him, staying on the balls of her feet; she took her sword and sheath and laid it before her knees.

Raven didn’t practice most kata, preferring to fight actual people instead of imaginary opponents. Some people found the focus on forms and precision to be a form of meditation in itself; such as Nwyfre, Deidrick or even Summer and Taiyang. Raven had always struggled to find it beneficial besides the obvious and eventually accepted that she likely never would. Like Qrow, she didn’t see the fighting arts as a way to inner enlightenment or balance; she saw it as a means to an end, and that end was to kill something or someone. Anything else was trying to tie a ribbon around brutality; to give it a sense of greater purpose and meaning. Yet, brutality was brutality, no matter how pretty you made it look.

She paused, placing her palms in her lap for a moment. Deidrick’s eyes were still closed. If not for his aura, she would have thought he was asleep sitting up. Placing her palms on the ground in front of her, she gave her weapon a bow, lips twitching upwards wryly. In a way, to bow to one’s weapon was to bow to oneself. The idea had always amused her.

She picked her sheath back up, returning it to its place on her hip. There was no wind in the greenhouse. However, there were a startling variety birds; as the sun was rising, they had begun chirping and singing happily.

Raven brought her right leg up, taking a knee as she placed her left hand on her sheath and her right on her pommel. Deidrick still had not moved or acknowledged she was present. She took a breath, exhaled, and sprang forward, drawing her sword her sword and bring it around in a swipe.

His sword blocked her strike, the downward facing teeth of the weapon trying to snag the curving edge of her own blade. Deidrick had leapt to his feet, grabbed his weapon and blocked her with lightning speed. Even so, he was smiling serenely as she grinned fiercely at him.

“Morning,” she said.

“Good morning,” he replied.

She broke away, spinning her sword to strike in an upwards sweep. He blocked that as well. Deidrick’s range was greater than hers; not only was his weapon longer, it could transform into a bladed whip, capable of turning the area surrounding him into a veritable cyclone of razors. So when she fought him, she typically tried to keep him on the defensive. His guard, however, was a veritable force-field.

She struck again, twice, three times, twirling and stabbing as she tried to press him back against a tree; he blocked her almost lazily every time. Finally, the teeth of his sword caught her blade again as she pushed in close. He snorted, and to her surprise, head-butted her. Her aura flared as it caught his horns and she retreated a few steps, sword still raised.

He paused, smiling mischievously as she blinked at him. He didn’t move towards her though, instead taking slow, measured steps to the right. Raven sheathed her sword, allowing herself to pretend she was changing Dust coats. Her quick draw was something she practiced religiously, kata or no; it was essential with her weapon, and the style that she practiced: to be constantly aware of her surroundings in the event of a surprise attack, and to be able to change Dust coatings in the middle of battle to suit her tactics.

Suddenly, Deidrick came at her in an overhead strike; Raven darted forward, drawing her blade back one handed and overhead as she went forward on her left knee. Her right arm jarred as it caught his strike, but his lower half was now exposed due to her blade’s angle. If she had been using Dust, she would have triggered the blue coating and allowed the ice to pierce her opponent; instead she stabbed downward, forcing him to deflect with his aura and back away.

She sprang up as he moved forward, blade stabbing towards her stomach. She darted around the attack, drawing her sword up overhead and parallel to her form as she struck at his unguarded hands. His aura caught that as well. She smirked.

Then there was a change in his posture and suddenly the air was a sweeping blur of flashing metal as he stopped fucking around; his sword was practically cutting figure eights through the air. Raven dodged, blocked, and struck back as fiercely as she could; if she let him transform his weapon into the bladed whip, she would never get close to him again without Dust and luck.

Deidrick brought his back leg around, swinging his sword towards her head in unison. She lifted her own sword to block it, however, he had pulled the great sword back and was stabbing forward; her aura sparked crimson, preventing a full impact as she hissed in irritation.

He pulled back, making a swing for her shoulder. She recognized it for another feint, instead blocking his strike when it reversed and tried to come from another angle; her arms jarred with force of the blow, but her aura strengthened her limbs.

She broke away, twisting her blade in a strike aimed at his side; he blocked. With a burst of energy, Raven began raining as many strikes against her mentor as possible, Deidrick striking back with equal fervor. They spiraled across the grass, weapons clashing again and again. They stayed evenly matched. No matter how hard she tried to coral him, or stay in close, she couldn’t.

Deidrick was actually being more aggressive in his techniques today, which was surprising. The headbutt had thrown her for a loop, but that was probably his point to begin with. She was being predictable. Trying not to over think it, she focused on the fight instead. Her limbs were burning pleasantly, sweat beading as her aura regulated her breathing and muscle stamina.

Finally, after what was probably half an hour or so, the combatants drew back. Raven was panting, smiling with the fierce joy that only sword-fighting ever really brought her. Deidrick was sweating himself, finally, his darker complexion beading as he smiled warmly back.

“You’re stamina is getting much better,” Deidrick said after a moment, bowing to her.

She hesitated for only a second before bowing back. She knew it was rude not to, but it still caught her off guard. Bowing to hunters was still something she was still largely set against. However, she had come to respect Deidrick as a person, and returned the gesture sincerely.

“Thank you,” she replied, sheathing her blade fluidly. “You always manage to keep things interesting.”

He chuckled, stretching expansively as he shook the sweat from his brow. He took a seat on the ground again, continuing to stretch his limbs out. After a moment, he patted the ground besides him and Raven approached him, taking a seat on the grass. He offered her his water bottle and she took a grateful swig before returning it.

“Do you mind if I point some things out?” he said after a moment, having drained the bottle after her. “Or ask some questions?”

“By all means.”

“Your fighting style has many elements of iaido and iaijutsu.”

Raven shrugged.

“Sure.”

“But your nature fights against the principle most of the time.”

Raven raised an eyebrow; she wasn’t expecting more psychoanalysis. She had invited him to make comments, however, so she had brought this on herself. 

“I wouldn’t necessarily say that’s true,” she muttered. “Besides, fighting is fighting. I don’t have to embody some spiritual aspect of ‘the way’ to use techniques to my benefit.”

“I’m not criticizing. I’m just making observations,” he said lightly. “Why did you choose that style, if I may ask?”

“It’s one of the forms I was initially trained in. I didn’t really choose it necessarily.”

“I see. Was it because your teacher thought it would benefit you?”

Raven squinted at him slightly.

“Possibly. She never really made a big deal about it,” Raven said. “Why?”

“Well, iaijutsu as a martial art is several things. One of which is the concept of winning before the sword is even drawn. The more…spiritual components, I suppose, are concentration or presence and balance.”

“Deidrick, are you saying I am unbalanced?” Raven drawled. He laughed pleasantly.

“No. I’m saying that your motives for fighting and your school of swordsmanship are very different in principle.”

“Uh huh ok. You’re one to talk.”

“I know,” he said, raising a hand. “I’m very guilty of that myself.”

“And I do not fight like I have my back to the wall.”

“Mentally you do.”

“Dust, what are you doing? Studying my psychological weaknesses and writing them down in a notebook somewhere?” she droned sardonically. “‘Today, I learned that Raven does not like peanut butter; I suspect it is because she nearly choked on a peanut at the age of ten, thus scarring her emotionally forever.’”

“I’ll be sure to write that down,” he laughed.

The comment, though a joke, did raise her suspicions as she remembered what Nwyfre had said about the Academy studying them. She wondered if that’s what Ozpin got up to with all of their combat videos.

“Mmm.”

“Anyways,” he folded his hands together as he drew his legs up. “I just found it interesting. Speaking from experience, I find that using an opponent’s judgements of you against them can be invaluable.”

“You aren’t wrong,” she admitted, kicking a leg out as she sprawled on the grass. The sun was beginning to peak through the trees and glass overhead, tinging everything pink and orange.

“So what was it you wanted to improve?” he asked. He had pulled a stalk of grass free and stuck it between his teeth.

She waved her foot back and forth in contemplation.

“I want to…branch out. I feel my attacks are too predictable at times, though that might just be me. And I my footwork; I get knocked over a lot. And I think I’m too slow, at least half the time.”

He gave her an appraising look, one that was both perceptive and compassionate at once. It reminded her of a certain headmaster, and was occasionally unsettling.

“I don’t think you’re predictable, necessarily, just rash.”

“Thanks.”

“Your footwork can easily be improved upon. As for speed, all you can do is practice; have you tried sparring Summer with speed as the emphasis?” he asked easily.

A memory of her being pinned came unbidden to her mind; only instead of the irritation or annoyance the memory normally brought, it summoned another rather new feeling entirely. Her neck grew hot and she glanced off.

“Not recently.”

“Hmm. You could always ask.”

“Yea.”

She played with the grass by her fingers, feeling distracted. After a moment she glanced up.

“Can I ask you something that’s probably unintentionally ignorant?” Raven asked.

 Deidrick gave her a humorous look. She figured he dealt with a lot of those.

“Sure, why not?” he chuckled.

He had placed his folded shirt the grass before them, the movement making his chest scars flex. Sometimes she caught herself staring at them; not out of a sense of maliciousness, or gawking, but out of appreciation. He seemed comfortable with them, proud even. She wished she could feel that way about her own; or Qrow about his.

 “Um. So, I’m trying to learn more about faunus things in general,” she started, feeling surprisingly bashful. He smiled, and it reached his eyes. “Like culture, and societal differences. I don’t always know what’s appropriate to ask, though.”

“Well, the fact that you care is a good start,” he smiled gently. “And caring is really the only part that matters. The rest typically follows suit. What did you want to ask?”

“A few things,” she said looking about as she tried to phrase things in her head. “Summer was talking to me about how she had openly dated several people at once, and how the people at her school were dicks about it because she was faunus. But I was curious, if that’s more of a faunus culture thing or an individual preference thing?”

Deidrick smiled mischievously at her.

“Oh?”

She gave him a flat stare. His smile widened after a moment; she rolled her eyes.

“The word describing that is polyamory,” he said after a minute. “And it’s found in both human and faunus cultures. The difference though is probably how our species perceives our social structures to begin with. Human cultures are typically more ridged and defined than faunus ones; and that permeates everything, including your relationships. Morality and social status is also closely intertwined with human relationships. Not so in most faunus cultures. It’s admittedly a more common practice among us for that reason.”

“Ok. Then are those things based on what type of faunus a person is, or does that matter?” she asked, pulling a blade of grass loose.

“Mmm. Well. It’s kind of a sensitive subject actually.”

“Oh,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he smiled. “It’s just difficult to describe, at times.  Our animal aspects do color our perspectives and personal quirks, but not necessarily in a stereotypical way. A cat faunus doesn’t have to like pushing things off shelves or acting aloof. A lizard faunus might not be lazy when it’s cold. A fox faunus might not be sly. A rabbit might not be anxious.”

He waved his hand, the grass stalk between his teeth shaking.

 “These…tropes, essentially, are often projected on us by each other and by humans,” Deidrick continued. “Sometimes a faunus might act in a stereotypical way, because that’s what others expect to see. Or the reverse of that, a faunus might not give into an action because they think it’s ‘stereotypical’. But in human societies, when a faunus bucks a perceived stereotype, there can be backlash. From humans, because categorizing us makes us palatable; and sometimes by other faunus, who are afraid to be themselves.”

Raven glanced up. The green house glass was misting from keeping the cold out and the heat in. Green houses were like magic to her, because they spat in the face of the seasons. Vale could be buried in ten feet of snow, and here they were; warm, and surrounded by plants, birds and butterflies.

“So stereotypes might describe a wolf faunus as being hierarchal and monogamous. But that’s trying to define someone like Summer as being the sum of someone else’s idea of what she should be. Our animal aspects are personal, intimate parts of our identities; but they are not the entirety of our beings.”

“So how do I know if…something’s a faunus thing or if something’s a Summer thing without sounding like a dick?”

“Haha, how do you mean?”

“Well, I. She gets really worried that,” she paused, surprised she was bringing this up. “That I’m going to judge her, I think. Because people have before. And I want to understand, but I’m afraid of asking the wrong thing or the wrong way.”

“I see. I recommend reading up on things, then,” he said. “Beacon actually has very good selection of books on our cultures and biology. I can give you a list if you’d like.”

Raven’s mouth twisted upwards as she met his gaze.

“That’d be nice.”

“Cool,” he hummed. “Now, did you want to get another round in? We can work on your footing.”  

Raven nodded, climbing to her feet and offering a hand to pull him up.

“One of these days I’m going to knock you over. It’s on the agenda.”

He laughed, cracking his neck twice as she raised her eyebrows.

“You’ll have to try a lot harder then.”

 

 


	30. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: So I genuinely loved writing this chapter. In fact, I think it's my favorite so far. These next two months, my updates will be further apart due to work, but I'm gonna keep writing. I hope you guys enjoy. You guys are dope.
> 
> P.S. Qrow is best boy

 

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 30

Dinner

As Saturday afternoon grew closer, Raven grew more and more nervous. After her training session with Deidrick that morning, she had caught a transport back, showered, and found once more that she didn't really have anything to wear. What did you wear on a date? She had no idea.

She could have tried to buy something in Vale, she supposed; however, she had never really gone clothes shopping in the legal sense of the word. Both Raven's and Qrow's combat outfits had been stolen out the back of a truck in Mistral. In the tribe, there were a few people who made armor and patched clothing, but Branwen weren't typically concerned with attire; unless it was for practical purposes, ritual or intimidation. So shopping for date worthy clothing was actually a bit of a mystery to her.

When she returned to their dorm, she was alone. Her teammates were busy most of the day with their own mentor's. That was a relief in itself. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act around them now. She knew Qrow would absolutely tease her once he found out, but otherwise he wouldn't care. Taiyang was an unknown, however.

Tai liked Summer, that was obvious. When things had still been tense between them all, during those first rough months, Tai and Summer had been each other's support system. Raven still felt a bit guilty about that, truth be told. They shouldn't have felt isolated from their partners. Regardless, the sunnier side of team STRQ had bonded through pranks, goofy jokes, bad movies and talking shit at each other while they played video games on the dorm-room floor.

Taiyang looked at Summer like she had delivered Dust to first people on Remnant; and Raven didn't want to mess that up for him, even if she hadn't technically done anything wrong. She didn't want him to resent her, even if it was illogical. In the end, though, that situation and any potential development would be up to Summer and Tai. There was no point in Raven worrying about it.

As for Summer, Raven wasn't sure how this was going to affect their partnership. If things didn't work out, or more likely, Raven made an ass of herself, it could affect their team dynamic negatively. They shared space, they trained together all day: there was no way of getting away from each other. So if things did go sour, they'd be stuck.

She sighed, flopping gracelessly onto her bed, her shower-damp hair spilling over her shoulders. Her bed sheets smelled like spruce and driftwood from the fragrance she had put in the wash; the smell reminded her of Anima. Her body was still sore from the bout earlier; she strongly considered taking a nap.

Suddenly a cold nose was snuffling her cheek. Raven opened a crimson eye, peering at Yin. The corgi had her paws braced on her bed, cocking her head. Tai had left her in the room since it was a Saturday, and the teachers would be off running free in Vale like most of their students.

"Hello."

Yin's tongue poked out the corner of her mouth in contemplation.

"Don't you do it."

She licked Raven's face. Raven sputtered in mock outrage, picking her head up.

"Ok. C'mere you," she said, scooping the puppy up. "Oof, you're getting big."

Big was an overstatement. Yin would never be big. She would always be a tiny, stumpy little dog-loaf.

Raven smiled, pulling a blanket over herself and the wiggling puppy. Yin, when she wasn't being excited about something, enjoyed cuddling and naps. Raven, despite herself, also secretly enjoyed cuddling and naps. So they got along.

The corgi pushed her snout up next to her, poking out from beneath the blanket as Raven wrapped an arm around her. She liked dogs. Dogs were nice.

At some point she drifted off. The sound of the dorm door slamming open as her brother unceremoniously stomped in woke her up. She grumbled irritably as Yin sprang from her side to greet Qrow.

"Mornin, sis," he drawled, dropping onto her bed. Raven cracked an eye at her twin. What she saw made her eyes widen and she sat up.

Qrow had a black eye. His right one, in fact, was swollen completely shut. She frowned, studying him.

"What happened?"

"Nothin too wild."

"Did Ironwood finally deck you?"

"Who, Jimmy?" he chuckled. "Naw. Jimmy's a big softie. If he hasn't hit me yet, he never will."

Raven folded her arms.

"Then what?"

"I uh. So you know Becca Forzani?"

Her brows were raising.

"You got a black eye from Forzani?"

He laughed roughly, nodding at the absurdity of it.

"Well. I'm sure Natalia has body bags somewhere," she smirked darkly. Oh she was going to enjoy this.

"No, no, no. I earned that one. That was all me," he scratched the back of his head.

"You…earned Forzani punching your eye shut?" Raven droned. "Becca Forzani? Racist, prissy, fiery bullshit temper tantrum Forzani?"

Qrow laughed louder falling over on the bed.

"Yea! I did! Isn't that fuckin hilarious?!"

She tilted her head in bewilderment.

"Are you concussed?"

"Hahaha no! Ok, ok," he looked at her. "So, I may have said something kinda mean to that Barty kid, right?"

"Ah yes," she said. "What was it?"

"Well, I mean. He just wouldn't shut the fuck up. And, ya know. I was trying to talk to James. We were in line for chow, and Barty just…"

"Wouldn't shut the fuck up, right," she sighed irritably. She knew how that went all too well. Getting trapped next to Oobleck in any kind of line was a nightmare.

"So, I kindly encouraged him, to shut his Dust damned cockholster-"

Raven snorted.

"-he gets this hurt look on his face. For which, I admit, I felt kind of bad for afterwards," Qrow said, waving his hand. "But Forzani saw this, because she was in line too. She takes one look at me, I said something else, and I swear to the ancestors-"

He started laughing again. Raven was becoming concerned by how funny he thought this was. Yin was yipping on the floor to be let back on the bed.

"She hauls back and fucking socks me right there in the cafeteria!"

"…Seriously? I thought she hated Barty?"

"Right?!" he laughed again. "But nope! She was pissed! Oh man, James had to pull her off, because I was floored but I just kept laughing!"

Raven sighed despite her grin.

"How do we keep getting into fights in the cafeteria?"

"Because it's the local watering hole? And I'm an antisocial fuckhead?"

"No you aren't," she said, observing him. He was acting strangely, even for Qrow. "Are you drunk right now?"

"Ehhh. Nah. Fuckin a, dog, chill out. C'mere," he drawled, picking Yin up and putting on the blanket. She immediately bounced up and started licking his face. He kept petting her and scratching her ears to distract himself.

Her twin instincts were acting up. Something was wrong.

"Qrow."

"Yea?"

"…Are you ok?"

He looked up at her. The eye that wasn't swollen shut had circles under it.

"Yea. Just a black eye, it's not a big deal."

She made a face.

"That's not what I meant," she said. "Look. If something's bothering you, you know you can talk to me right?"

It seemed like she was having more and more of these sorts of conversations lately.

He groaned dramatically in exasperation; she gave him an unimpressed stare.

"Yea I know, I know. I'm just stressed, I guess," he waved his hand. "About everything with mom and all of this. I really pissed her off and…"

"And what?" she asked.

"What if she hates me?"

Raven stopped, closing her mouth. They really were twins.

"Why would she hate you?"

"Uh, I dunno RaeRae, cuz I called her a manipulative liar to her face?" Qrow drawled. "Not that hard of a deduction to make; I thought you got all the brains between us?"

"Chill it with the attitude, shithead," she drawled right back. "We _both_ know I got all the brains."

He laughed appreciatively and she smirked.

"Has she shown up? Have you guys talked?" Raven asked after a moment.

"Nope. All's silent on the Branwen front."

That was troublesome. She hadn't heard anything from Nwyfre either.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's probably busy with whatever madness is going on back home. We'll talk it out, and everything will be ok," she insisted. Gods she hoped that was true.

Qrow squinted at her with his good eye, sighing and nodding after a few moments as he brushed his hair back. His aura was working on the black and purple bruise already, currents of crimson flickering around the socket.

"Yea prolly. Just sucks."

"Mm…Did you believe those things you said?" she asked. "About her knowing things and not telling us?"

He glanced at her.

"Man, I have no idea. It's just too much of a coincidence ya know? But I don't think she's being malicious," he shrugged. "I dunno anything anymore. I really don't."

Raven was sorry he was stressed; but it did make her feel somewhat validated that she wasn't the only one of them who was conflicted by their situation. Qrow always seemed so confident and blasé faire about things. Even if it was an act at times, she still envied him for that occasionally.

"Well. If it makes you feel better," she started. "I told Summer."

Qrow paused, gaping at her. She raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"Fuckin really? Ha, holy shit, you did. Well, how'd it go?"

Raven smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Good."

"Yea?!"

"Yea, she um. She kissed me."

Qrow was speechless. After a moment of silence, he squinted his good eye at her.

"You told her we're from a tribe of wild hill people, sent here to learn how to kill rogue hunters and she fuckin kisses you?" he asked, his voice full of humor.

"Yep."

"Niiiice. Go Summer," he chuckled, shaking his head. Then he punched her shoulder playfully. "See! I told you!"

"Excuse you, you were just as surprised by that as I was," Raven shook her head.

"No. No, only a little."

She rolled her eyes.

"Sooooo?"

"So what?"

He leaned closer, looking mischievous.

"Sooooo?"

She huffed.

"We're going on a date tonight."

"Eyyyyy!" he tossed his hands up in the air, before grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Qrow."

"My little sister, all grown uuuup!"

"I am not your little sister, I am older than you-"

"Look at this lil sarcastic face, I wanna like pinch your cheeks."

"Qrow, stop it."

"Hahaha!"

She waved his hands away, unable to hide the smile on her face. There was a warmth in her chest at the prospect, even if she was still nervous.

"What should I do?" Raven asked. "What's the…protocol for these things?"

"The protocol? There isn't a fuckin protocol, Raven," he chuckled. "You just go, have fun, and enjoy each other's company. What are ya'll planning on?"

"Dinner?"

"Fancy dinner?"

She shrugged, pulling Yin over into her lap. The puppy tried to chew on her fingers before settling down.

"I'm not sure. She had a place in mind, so-"

"Ooh you let her pick huh?"

"Should – is that bad?"

He laughed, messing her hair. Raven pouted, pushing his hands away.

"Aww you're nervous."

"Shut up," she grumbled. Yin had flopped over against her chest because she was not petting her enough.

"Hey, nerves are a good thing, means you really like her," Qrow said. "Nothing wrong with that. Just don't do anything I would do. Like sleep with her on a first date."

Raven sputtered, ears turning bright red as Qrow laughed at her.

"I wasn't! That's, not even, no-"

"I'm kidding! Well kinda, I'm kinda kidding."

"You're the worst," she sighed, rubbing Yin's face, who kept trying to lick her.

"Raven and Summer, sitting in a treeeee-"

"Oh my Dust."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-"

She hit him with her pillow, and he fell over laughing.

"You're an awful singer," Raven said, smirking.

"Nawww I'm awesome," he grinned. "Whatcha gonna wear?"

"That's the dilemma," she hummed, glancing down at him. "I got nothing."

He popped up, smirking at her.

"Then let's go shopping!"

"Qrow we're not stealing any clothing-"

"No, no, no, I mean legit shopping not, ya know, _shopping,_ " Qrow said, making air quotes. "Besides, I need some stuff myself. We have cash, we can make it work."

"Oh? Got another date?" she asked.

Her brother had taken to the activity of dating like a fish to water, and was already making a name for himself at Beacon. Half the girls in the sophomore and junior classes were apparently head over heels for him; and quite a few of the guys were as well. He'd always preferred people a little older than him for whatever reason. How he had enough time to chase to tail when they were always busy with training had been a mystery to her, but he made it work somehow.

"Ehhh not yet," he winked. "But that's part of the fun."

"What is?" she drawled.

"The chase."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't find herself actually disagreeing with him. The twins got themselves together, made sure that Yin was seen to, and caught the next transport back out to Vale.

The city was still rather overwhelmingly big in her perspective. Vale was even larger than Mistral, at least in terms of spread; Mistral just went straight up the mountain sides, its streets winding, cluttered and more like alleyways than roads. Vale had highways, bridges, and shiny skyscrapers, towering impressively overhead; Vale was the youngest of the Kingdoms, but also the most successful in a lot ways. Its citizens were distinctly proud of that fact.

After hopping off the ferry, Qrow led the way to one of the malls, swaggering through the crowds as he talked easily about anything and everything. He was more energized by crowds than she was, excited by the prospect of so much life and variety. They still carried their weapons most of the time, but he was much more at ease surrounded by so many strangers than she was.

The store he had in mind was smaller than some of the more popular name brand shops scattered throughout the shopping center; he led the way inside, half dragging her along as he made a beeline for the closest section.

"Ok. So, what makes you feel the most confident?" Qrow asked, picking through the articles.

Raven was genuinely amused that he was actually this excited.

"What kind of clothing makes me feel confident?"

"Yea."

War paint and armor; Raven chuckled at the image, even as he looked at her strangely.

"I've never really thought about it," she coughed after a second, picking something off the rack. After some consideration, she put it back.

"Hmmm," he studied her with his good eye. "You always like red and black. Maybe switch it up? What about white?"

"Qrow, I am already too pale to be wearing a lot of white," she said, pushing aside a bomber jacket.

"Hey, I'm pale. I make it work."

"Not as pale as me."

"Fair enough, ok, what about…blue. Oooh this is shiny," he picked a unisex, silvery jacket off the rack, before putting it back. "Too shiny for a first date. Can't try too hard, sends the wrong message."

Raven wasn't sure if he meant her or himself for that.

"May I help you two?" asked one of the workers. Her nametag said 'Ami' and she was wearing big hoop rings that jingled as she walked towards them.

Qrow promptly gave Ami a roguish grin while Raven fought the near gravitational urge to roll her eyes.

"Actually yes, Ami."

Ami smiled politely. Raven got the feeling she had to deal with people like her brother a lot in this business.

"So my sister has a date-"

_Oh for fuck's sake, just tell everyone._

"And we're trying to find her something nice. Got anything in blue that might work?"

Ami's smile changed to one that was more genuine, giving her an appraising look before nodding.

"Certainly. Here, follow me," she said, heels clicking as she walked along the aisle.

Raven hesitated before trailing uncertainly after her. Ami stopped finally at a rack, running her manicured nails through the selections before pulling out a few.

"Try this one, this one, and ooh yea, this one," she said smoothly, smiling as she handed Raven the garments. "Our changing rooms are in the back. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks," winked Qrow, throwing an arm around Raven. "Ok, kiddo, c'mon."

Raven scoffed at the term but allowed her twin to coral her to the back, where the dressing rooms were. She gave them and the clothes in her hand an uncertain look, before making her way inside.

For the next several minutes, Raven hopped around trying to get out of her combat clothing and put on the dresses Ami had selected. Each one was different, though the icy blue coloring was a similar theme. Raven finally pulled on the last one, staring at herself in the mirror. Her brother had shoved a pair of heels under the door, as well as tossing a short, dark leather jacket over the top.

Raven blinked, inspecting herself, and was surprised that she genuinely liked what she saw; an uncommon occurrence. Even with the brand under her collarbone, and the other pale scars on her upper arms. She smiled.

"Hey. You gotta let me see," Qrow insisted outside.

Raven huffed and opened the door. Her brother was sitting on one of the benches, his right eye looking better already; he grinned brightly.

"Dude. That one."

"Yea?" she smiled, feeling bashful.

"Yea. Summer's not gonna stand a chance."

Raven blushed. Her brother nodded, hopping to his feet.

"Alright! That one, the shoes and, do you even want the jacket? It's a little cold outside."

Raven shook her head.

"Not really. I'm not cold," she said.

"Looks good without it," he smiled, checking his watch. "Right, it's about four. Did you wanna go back to the dorms, or just meet her there?"

Raven checked her scroll.

"That might be pushing it. I think I'll just meet her there. We can wander around if you like," she said. "Have you been to the greenhouse yet?"

"Nope. Let's go."

They paid in cash, Qrow flirting casually with Ami at the register. Ami was a good sport about it at least, though completely uninterested. Raven had brought her backpack, packing her combat outfit inside. She was still wearing her sword, however; Qrow offered to take it back to Beacon when he went home, to which she agreed.

The twins spent the rest of the afternoon dawdling about the city. They went into another store at one point so her brother could pick out a dark button up and jeans. He wouldn't reveal exactly who he was trying to impress, which Raven thought was immensely unfair.

She had missed spending time with her brother. Before coming to Beacon, a lot of times, it had just been them against the world; lately it felt like that they had been drifting apart, though that feeling was likely born of her own insecurities. She hadn't told him that she had nearly left that day at the arcade; Raven wasn't sure if that would be helpful, especially with the revelation that he was likely just as worried as she was about the changes they were both experiencing.

Eventually, however, her scroll went off.

"So, do you know where the Laughing Cat is?" she asked him. Qrow had his hands shoved in his pockets as he stalked along besides her outside the greenhouse. He smirked immediately.

"Ooooh she's trying to impress youuuu, Rae."

Raven shook her head, smiling.

"Ok, whatever, do you know where it is?"

"Sure do. Couple blocks over. Classy place, they've got awesome breadsticks," he nodded sagely. "Good wine too. Want me to show you?"

"I can manage," she hummed, glancing at him. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" he laughed.

"Being a cool brother," Raven said after a moment. He blinked, surprised, before pulling her into a brief hug.

"I am absolutely the coolest brother," he drawled, patting her back. She snorted. "And you're an ok sister. Some of the times."

"Dick."

"Asshole."

"…I love you."

"…I love you too, kid," he said, pulling away. His eyes looked a little watery, but she knew better than to say anything about that right now. Maybe later, when he was annoying her.

"Alright! Have fun!" Qrow clapped his hands. "Don't do what I do, but if you do, use protection-"

She scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh my Dust-"

"See you guys later," he winked, before wandering off into the crowds with both of their weapons and her backpack. Raven watched him go, before turning away herself, following the map on her scroll to the restaurant Summer had picked while carrying her wallet in her other hand.

The Laughing Cat was apparently as classy a joint as Qrow had described it to be; it had two stories, with a covered balcony, and was dimly lit. The smells drifting outside as people came and went through the double doors were definitely appealing. Fighting her nerves, Raven took a breath and went inside.

She didn't see Summer at first, as she scanned the tables. An anxious little voice spoke up in the back of her mind, prodding at her doubts. Then, as she turned to the right, she saw her; all those little doubts became small and utterly irrelevant.

Raven stared, shamelessly stared. Because Summer was absolutely gorgeous. Her partner was wearing a red dress with delicate silvery patterns that matched her eyes; her hair hung just above her shoulders, and she had two silvery loops in one of her wolf ears.

Summer spotted her, pausing as she spoke to the hostess, her mouth dropping just perceptibly before breaking into a wide smile. Raven realized she should probably move or say something, not just stand there.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Um hi!" Summer said, eyes widening.

She looked almost as anxious as Raven felt. It was actually extremely cute. Summer didn't usually get nervous around people, and that knowledge helped her to relax.

"Wow, you look – you look amazing," Summer stammered. The hostess was giving them very impish glances from where she was standing primly behind the podium.

"Thanks," Raven smiled genuinely, even as she blushed. "You look beautiful."

"Oh. Thank you," Summer said. Then, perhaps realizing she was staring herself, turned back to the hostess. "Yes I have reservations for two."

"Yes ma'am, right this way," the hostess smirked, leading them towards a table in the back.

They both sat down at the same time, trying to be casual but probably still awkward regardless. The hostess left two menus and vanished back to her post, leaving them to each other. Raven leaned back in her chair, eying her partner. Summer still had a tiny grin on her face, the one she got when one of her sharp incisors poked just barely over her lip.

"So, how was your day?" Raven asked, setting her scroll and wallet on the table.

"It was actually pretty fun," Summer said, starting to relax. "I shot lots of guns. Artemis was sassy. Good times."

"So you two are getting along better?" Raven prodded, tilting her head.

"Yea, ya know. I think. She's just a weird person, I guess," Summer shrugged, picking up her menu to give it a cursory glance.

"Aren't we all," Raven drawled in amusement.

"Right? So how about you!? How was your day?"

"Actually, it was really nice," Raven smiled. "I got to play with swords and then I went shopping with Qrow."

"Aww you guys went shopping?" Summer asked, peeking up from her menu. Raven realized she hadn't opened her own yet. She was busy.

"Haha, yes actually," she said. "It was surprisingly fun."

She considered bringing up the fact that he'd been decked by Forzani, before deciding against it. She didn't want to ruin the mood, and Summer would be sure to hear about it later. Hopefully they didn't all wind up in detention on Monday because of it. Having a feelings talk session with BBLK would be…distressing.

"Good," Summer's smile widened. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Me too. I mean, I'm glad you had fun too," Raven said. "So ah, why did you pick this place? Have you been here before?"

"Nope! I heard they had great breadsticks though," Summer tilted her head. "Annnd I remember you aren't too picky with food?"

Raven gestured in acquiescence. She wasn't. Remembering she was supposed to actually order something, she opened her own menu. Surprisingly, the prices were reasonable.

They fell into silence for a moment, while Raven tried to figure out what she was supposed to talk about on a date. Summer could carry on a conversation for hours, come hell or high water, but Raven honestly wanted to make things interesting for her. Their server came by, took their drink orders, and vanished like smoke.

"So I have a question."

"Mm?" Summer perked up. Her earrings flashed whenever her ears moved.

"What do people do on a date, typically?" Raven asked. It was probably a strange question, but Summer already knew she was strange and was here anyways. So fuck it.

"Have fun," Summer smiled immediately. "Talk about the things that interest you! And flirt awkwardly!"

"Is there any other way to flirt other than awkwardly?" Raven smirked.

"Well I dunno Raven, is there?" Summer leaned forward on her elbows. "You tell me."

"Hey, I was asking you honestly," Raven chuckled.

"And I'm honestly curious, because I wouldn't know," Summer winked. "Wanna practice?"

Raven rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Dork."

"Yes. But I am a cute dork."

"Yea, I guess you kinda are. A little bit."

Summer beamed, still leaning on her elbows as the server came back with their beverages and breadsticks. They placed their orders, Summer picking something with steak, Raven getting mostly vegetables. Then they were alone again. Raven sipped her tea hot, sighing in pleasure. It was genuinely good.

"Sooo. If you could pick any superpower to have in the world, what would it be?" Summer asked, nibbling a breadstick.

Raven considered the question, setting her cup down.

"Do you mean a Semblance or just anything?"

"Like, straight up superpower, aura doesn't matter, no holds barred _, superpower_ ," Summer grinned.

That's right, Summer loves comic books. It would figure she loves these sorts of questions.

"I would have…healing. And resurrection."

Her partner cocked her head as she studied her.

"Interesting, alright."

Raven reached for the basket of breadsticks, as Summer pushed them forward to share. She tore a piece off and took a bite. Her eyes widened, and she tore another piece off. These were delicious.

"What about you?" she hummed, swallowing.

"I would have portals," Summer admitted wryly. Raven chuckled.

"Don't let Taiyang hear you say that," she drawled.

"Oh I know. He's already too cocky, I can't let him think I'm totally jelly of his Semblance," Summer giggled. "I'll never hear the end of it."

Raven nodded in agreement.

"It would just be so useful, though! Especially if I had no range limit, I could just see the world whenever I wanted," Summer wiggled, resting her chin in her hands.

Raven remembered a similar conversation they'd had months ago, where Summer mentioned she wanted to travel and bake. Tai wanted to travel, too. She hoped they'd both get the chance.

"It would be useful," Raven agreed. "Where's somewhere you want to go the most?"

"Honestly? I would love to go to Vacuo. Or Menagerie, even," Summer smiled. "I've heard so many stories about Vacuo, and I love their food. Plus maybe I could find my mom's side of the family. The Roses are there somewhere, apparently, but I've never met them."

Raven smiled.

"I'm certain you'll get the opportunity."

Their meals arrived, and the girls set to enjoying them, talking throughout. Summer told her a few more stories from her childhood; Raven explained why biology and mathematics were her favorite subjects, getting surprisingly passionate as she talked about one of Professor Wu's classes.

Eventually, their server cleared their table, bringing their checks. Summer tried to sneakily pay for both of them; Raven insisted she did not, which her partner respected and eventually acquiesced. However, she did look a little disappointed. Raven did not want people buying her company, but she also knew that wasn't Summer's intention. The other girl was just a romantic.

"If it really means that much to you, you can next time," Raven drawled, standing as she gathered her things.

She hadn't really thought about the implications of what she said before she said it. Summer glanced at her hopefully as they strolled out of the restaurant. It was night-time, the street lamps glowing along the sidewalks. Overhead, the shattered moon hung low in the sky, and Summer's night eyes caught it's soft light. Raven's breath hitched.

"Yea?" Summer asked. Her voice was a little higher than normal.

Raven smiled, feeling shy even as she took Summer's hand.

"Yes."

Summer hummed happily, fingers weaving through her own as they walked together, shoulders brushing occasionally. They walked without any sense of hurry, slowly making their way back to the ferry terminal. It was noticeably colder than it had been earlier. Raven was grateful that Vale didn't get nearly as chilly as Anima during the winter months; she was glad of Summer's body heat as they strolled along, arms intertwined. The other girl had always been much warmer than her.

Raven wasn't sure how one was supposed to end a date, but this was enjoyable regardless. They didn't talk much, but they didn't need to. The crowds were out in full force despite the brisk weather; the partners wove easily between them, stopping to watch street performers and musicians at intervals. Raven found she didn't mind the plethora of people so much when she was holding Summer's hand.

Once they reached the terminal they showed their school id's and acquired their tickets. The terminal's immense glass windows showed off a pretty view of the city, drawing them to it as they waited to board.

Raven glanced at the shorter girl as they stood side by side, ears heating as Summer looked back at her. Summer smiled, slipping an arm around her waist, before resting her head against Raven and closing her eyes contentedly. Feeling impossibly light and warm at the same time, Raven rested her head against Summer's, watching the city live and breathe in front of them. For the first time in a long time, Raven genuinely didn't want to be anywhere else in the entire world besides exactly where she was at.


	31. Capture the Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnd we're back. Sorry for the break, I was traveling due to work and it was easier to update over on ff.net due to the app. Anyways, huge chapter dump coming up.

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 31

Capture the Flag

It was with some surprise that Raven realized they would not be having detention on Monday due to Qrow's and Becca's spat in the cafeteria. While the rumor had made the circuit of Beacon's underclassmen by that Sunday, it seemed that the teachers were ignorant of it. Which was impossible. There had to have been video.

Qrow seemed shocked but pleased by this development, choosing to simply accept it as good luck. Raven was not so sure about that. However, as team STRQ took their seats in Murt's class that morning, everything seemed perfectly normal; or as normal as one of Murt's classes could be, anyways.

"Mornin ya'll!" their unruly professor called out.

"Morning Muuurt," some of the students replied. The ones that were conscious anyways.

"Haha ya'll need to wake the hell up! Today's gonna be a good day!" Murt declared. "So by the way, all ya'lls other classes for the day are canceled! I'm takin over!"

Raven hummed in concern as she glanced at her teammates. Tai met her eyes and shrugged, while Qrow sighed; Summer grinned eagerly. She loved Murt's classes the most.

"Aww don't look like that, Qrow, I see that face!" Murt laughed. "Today we're gonna play a game! It's called capture the flag! So let's go, everyone pack your shit up!"

"But what about my homework?" asked Hollis. Becca kicked the back of her teammate's chair to be quiet. Hollis reached back and swatted her, not even turning around. Katay slumped in his seat miserably.

Murt tossed his hands in the air and shrugged.

"Turn it in tomorrow! Arc gets the day off, she'll thank me later!"

Raven doubted that's how that would go. She also doubted Murt had cleared this little escapade with Professor Arc or Ozpin; the thought brought an amused twist to her mouth. Qrow groaned and stretched as they climbed out of their seats.

"Long as we aren't racing Boarbatusks or something stupid," he muttered grumpily. He had never really forgiven Murt for the Boarbatusks; or the paintballs. The paint penis had lasted at least three days, despite how many times he had washed his face.

"Afraid I'll kick your butt again?" Summer called, trotting ahead of them down the steps eagerly.

"Hey, I never said I was a runner," said Qrow, strapping his weapon to his back. "Besides, you cheat."

Summer gasped in fake offense, cupping her cheeks. Taiyang chuckled as he caught up to her.

"How dare."

"Oh I dare alright," Qrow poked her nose. "But if you ain't cheating, you ain't trying I guess. So kudos to you."

"She cheats at video games, too," Taiyang claimed, nudging Summer with an elbow.

"Oh now that is completely false! You are just a sore loser," said Summer, folding her arms.

"Nuh uh. You totally cheat," Tai laughed. "You stole my scroll when I wasn't looking-"

"That's..that was a joke! I can beat you fair and square at any game, Taiyang Xiao Long!" Summer declared, nose in the air. Raven chuckled as they filed out of the classroom, following the other students and their wacky professor.

"What about arm wrestling?" he asked.

"Bet," Summer stuck her hand out. "Bet me right now-"

"Ooor how about capture the flag?" suggested Raven impishly. "Since that's what we'll be playing anyways?"

She knew Summer absolutely couldn't beat Taiyang at arm wrestling; to be fair, she doubted most people could, but that wouldn't stop the little faunus from trying.

"Yea ok," Tai smirked. "If we aren't on the same team, at least."

"Oh I will capture every flag there is," Summer announced, insisting he shake her hand. "What are the odds, Taiyang?"

Tai scratched his blond chin stubble in mock contemplation, a cocky little grin spreading across his tan face.

"Hmmmmm."

Their glorious leader glared at him in challenge, tooth catching the side of her lip.

"How about a date?"

Uh oh.

Raven kept her face completely neutral. She didn't mind the idea of the dorks going out; she had honestly expected it before now. What worried her was whether or not Taiyang knew what polyamory even was, or how he would react to that knowledge; or that she and Summer were already technically dating. Besides her, Qrow's brows had raised just perceptibly as he started humming the Rocky Road to Mistral under his breath. Raven shot him a dry look.

Summer gaped at Tai, a rapid fire chain of feelings flittering across her face and ears before she stuttered.

"I would…I would really like that. But, I'd also like to have a conversation with you first? So how about different odds? At least until we can talk?"

Taiyang's face fell into a confused look, perhaps worried by Summer's reaction. Rallying, he gave her a sunny smile.

"Sure! Ok, uh, what's better odds then?"

"Loser does the other's biology homework for a week? And buys snacks for our next gaming session?"

"Deal. I hope you like the biological principles behind Grimm spawning, Summer, because that shit drives me crazy," Taiyang winked.

"Pssh, then you're gonna be bonkers by the end of the week, Tai, because you're doing double," Summer proclaimed, tossing her head.

The twins shared amused glances as they trailed after the other half of their team, who continued to shit talk one another. Murt led his merry band of students down the halls, out the doors and all the way to the airstrip; fortunately, most teams had learned by now to where their combat outfits throughout the day instead of their morning uniforms. Raven wasn't really sure why they had uniforms to begin with. They weren't practical, and half of the time they ended up having to change anyways. Whatever the reason, none of the professors insisted they wear them at any point unless they were having a gathering of the classes.

Several transports were already waiting for them; the students clambered aboard eagerly, sitting next to their friends, and gossiping about whatever it was Kingdom dwellers thought was relevant. So nothing that was actually very interesting.

Raven took a seat next to Summer, who unconsciously took Raven's hand in her own as she talked to Barty; team BBLK had taken a seat across from them in the bullhead, Oobleck carrying on as normal. Liana and Katay had both pulled out books for Arc's and Wu's classes, trying to get ahead. Becca sulked against the wall, glaring at the bulkheads. Occasionally, she shot looks her and Summer's hands, a slight sneer pulling at her lips. Raven gave her the deadliest fucking look in her arsenal of glares; eventually, Forzani caved and went back to staring at the walls. Not as fast as she should have, however. Raven really was losing her edge.

The transports shook and rumbled their ways through the skies, finally circling as they arrived at their mystery destination. Outside, the familiar, blood red leaves of Forever Fall forest filled the windows. The doors hissed open after the craft came to a shuddering stop on the ground, and the freshmen made their way down the gangplanks. Raven realized that Summer still hadn't let go of her hand; a small smile settled on her face.

"Aight ya'll, get over here! Gather round, gather round," called Murt, grinning. The teams circled up around their combat professor.

Across the grass, ARSN had huddled up, still drinking coffee and various energy drinks in an attempt to revive themselves from whatever horseshit they had gotten into that weekend. Sigyn, who had been in the middle of talking, came full stop as she spotted both Raven and her sister; her mouth twisted in a very interesting expression, between confusion and comprehension. Raven glanced away before the other girl could comment. It wasn't her business, and she didn't care about her opinion.

"So! I know ya'll are a little rusty from the break, if last class was anything go off of," he shot Reinhardt a disapproving glare. Reinhardt shrugged. "Figured ya'll needed something a little fun to get back into it! Plus, ha, I'm bored!"

Raven snorted, shaking her head.

"The name of the game is capture the flag, and the rules are thus: one, the flags are people!" Murt proclaimed. "Two, there will be two big teams, comprised of separated halves of teams!"

Qrow gave a sardonic glance, gesturing in secret twinese.

Oh boy. Bet you this goes sideways.

Raven rolled her eyes, gesturing with her free hand.

Oh I'm sure it will.

Taiyang caught what they were doing from the corner of his eye. He raised a hand.

Potato.

The two Branwen stared at him in befuddlement.

"…I wanted to be included," he grumbled, folding his arms.

They shared another look before snickering, causing Taiyang to pout further.

"Hey, ya'll gonna fucking pay attention? Or should I send ya'll back? You can have a one on one lesson with Professor Arc?" asked Murt.

"…I'd like to volunteer myself," droned Qrow said, pressing a hand to his chest and winking. "For I am both a scholar and a gentleman."

"Dude, she's so out of your league," muttered Taiyang.

"There are no such thing as leagues, Tai," Qrow said. "It's aaall about perspective."

"Anyways! Two teams! You get to pick who is going to be the flags! To capture a flag, you have to haul whomever the lucky person is back to your base! If your aura drops below fifty percent in enemy territory, you go to jail!" Murt rocked on his heels. "You can rescue captured teammates only if you are in possession of the enemy flag, even if that is temporary! So be tricksy. Also, you can fight one another, but be sportsmanlike about it! Flags cannot fight back, only run away! You will choose who will wear the flag. But most importantly-"

He rubbed his palms, causing them to spark.

"Have fun."

Summer glanced at her, eyes sparkling.

"Ok! I call your name, that's your team!"

Raven nudged her partner's shoulder.

"Taiyang, Barty, Ophelia, Argent, Sigyn, Summer, Katay, Benjamen," Murt called out. "Ya'll are gonna be blue team!"

Raven huffed in disappointment, while Summer gave her a rueful smile.

"Qrow, Liana, Naga, Raven, Reinhardt, Sierra, Natalia, and Becca," Murt finished reading the names off his hand. "You're red team!"

Qrow grinned at Taiyang, before slapping Raven's extended palm.

"Ready to get wrecked, fanny boy?" drawled Qrow.

"Oh it's on, garbage gull," Tai cracked his knuckles.

The teams split away, to talk strategy and pick who would be the flag for the first round. Blue team huddled into a circle, while red team divided into the STRQ/ARSN and BBLK/OBSN factions. Surprisingly enough, Liana was the first to bridge the divide, putting her glasses safely in her pocket before speaking to them all.

"Okay, so it's a sure bet that they're going to make Summer their flag," Liana deduced. "Because that's what I would do."

Qrow and Raven glanced at one another; she had to agree. Summer was the fastest, and she was impossible to sneak up on.

"Which means we will have to be extra crafty to catch her," Liana continued. "Unfortunately they also have Katay and Ophelia on their team, which means they'll know that we know what they're planning."

"Not necessarily –" started Sierra. Liana gave Sierra the driest look Raven has ever seen outside a desert, or a Branwen family function. Sierra tapped out, sighing dramatically.

"They also have Taiyang, which means portals," Qrow added helpfully. "Lots of fucking annoying ass portals."

"So?"

"So he can toss a portal behind our flag and grab whoever that is," Qrow gestured. "Yoink. Gotcha. They wouldn't even have to leave their territory. Same with breaking people out."

"Oh this sucks," sighed Naga. "They have Sigyn, too. That's like a dozen extra people on their team."

"Yuuup, we're boned," laughed Reinhardt.

Raven eyed the technopath.

"Not really," she said. "You can control every drone Murt brought out here, so we can spy on them through you and our scrolls."

Reinhardt blinked as if he forgotten that. The other students stared at him, apparently unaware of the extent of his abilities. Perhaps he hadn't wanted her to share that.

"That's true!" he chirped, unconcerned.

"Sigyn will most likely be preoccupied with protecting Summer," Raven continued. This was her element. "So the majority of her clones will be wherever Summer is hiding. However they'll be easy to distract, especially since we have Tali."

Natalia looked across at her, smirking.

"Like a kitty cat chasing a laser pointer."

"Taiyang will also try to stay close to Summer, not using his Semblance to his full advantage. Meanwhile, Argent, Barty, Ophelia and possibly Sigyn will be butting heads to be in charge and do what they want," Raven said. "So their strategy may fall apart with the right…encouragement."

"Such as?"

She glanced at Natalia, raising an eyebrow questionably. The gunwoman shook her head.

"I'm not doing that to Sigyn."

"Fair enough. Barty and Ophelia?"

"Eh. Ok."

"Hey, so it's ok to do whatever to them but not your own partner?" asked Becca, finally speaking up. She tossed her braid over her shoulder. "That's not hypocritical or anything, Krasneyk."

Natalia sighed, face impassive.

"My Semblance would effect Sigyn differently. The wrong push could actually hurt her, and I'm not fond of hurting my teammates. Unlike some people," Tali shot Becca an unimpressed look. Becca scowled immediately.

"Excuse you, bitch-"

"Becca, c'mon," Liana said. "Can't we just have fun? For literally one Dust damn day?"

Qrow was shooting Raven cautious glances at her shoulder.

"Listen, we are admittedly the underdogs of this scenario," Raven said before more arguing could ensue. "They have all of the team leaders-"

"Heeey yea. Fucking Murt, man. He did this shit on purpose."

"And some of the more powerful Semblances," Raven continued, ignoring Reinhardt. "However. We have the better strategists."

"Ha we have all the fucking nerds you mean," Reinhardt rubbed his palms spastically. "This is literally nerds vs jocks, look at this-"

"Speak for yourself, egghead," droned Qrow. Raven snorted. He wasn't fooling anyone; he just preferred history, arts and languages over more scientific pursuits.

Liana sighed, hands on her hips. Liana was an aura buffer; she could strengthen herself, or her teammates for temporary amounts of time, as well as enhance another person's aura to heal injuries. She fought with a Dust glyphed quarterstaff; she wasn't exceptional at person to person combat however, preferring to fight Grimm, and to provide support to her teammates over that.

Then there was Naga….perfect. Raven smirked, leaning on her right leg.

"Naga should be the flag," she declared.

Naga blinked before breaking out into a mischievous smile.

"Oh this will be funny," she giggled.

"Ha, that's almost unfair," Qrow chuckled in agreement. "Who's guarding her?"

"You and Becca?" suggested Liana, brushing her brunette bangs from her eyes.

Becca and her brother exchanged disgruntled glares. Suddenly, blue team shouted something that sounded suspiciously like "go team!", followed by more sunny exclamations. Raven scoffed.

"Alright, we can't let those peppy little assholes beat us," Raven droned. "We'll never hear the end of it."

"Agreed."

"Yeaaa, fuckin normies-"

"How are they so happy, ALL of the time?"

"Right? So here's what we're gonna do," Raven said.

Red team huddled together, putting the finishing details on their plan. Murt finally blew a whistle signaling them to hurry up, and the team broke away to fall further into their territory. Red team's 'base' was a granite rock, spray painted and encircled by trees; the flag was required to stay within sight of the base. Any prisoners they took had to stay on or around the base.

Red teams turf was marked out by spray painted X's on the trees, same as blue team's. They couldn't see blue team's base, but Raven deduced if Reinhardt took some drones, they'd be able to spy it out with none the wiser.

Reinhardt could also infect the opposing team's scrolls via a drone, allowing red team to know the gps location of their opponents. The wiry boy was already at work, using his scroll's wifi to infect a nearby drone and, with the consent of his team, sync himself to their scrolls.

Natalia, Raven, Liana and Sierra had decided they would invade blue team's territory while they were trying to unsuccessfully make off with Naga. Blue team would certainly go on the offensive almost immediately, only to be met with minimal resistance until they reached the red base. They would try to overwhelm the physically weaker team, only to find they couldn't fucking move their flag; and discover that their own had been stolen while they were distracted.

Finally, after a few tense moments, Murt blew his whistle signaling the beginning of the match. Raven glanced at her scroll, grinning predatorily. All of blue team's positions appeared on the screen, helpfully labeled. As she'd originally predicted, Sigyn and Taiyang were protecting Summer. The rest of blue team were charging in formation across the divide as they searched for the blue base, led by Ophelia and Barty.

"Ok ladies," started Liana. "Ghost time. Tali, give our guests a going away present, please."

The gunwoman nodded silently before disappearing into the pale branches overhead; the rest of the group slunk away through the foliage and undergrowth, darting through the trees. Reinhardt was staying behind with Qrow, Becca, and Naga, remaining focused with tracking their opponents and keeping them up to date.

Raven leapt into the branches, silent as she darted from branch to branch, tree to tree. Natalia eventually rejoined her, keeping pace. Liana and Sierra stayed on the ground, giving the invading team a wide berth. As they crossed into blue territory, Raven paused to look at her scroll. Drone video of the blue raiding party popped up in the corner. In it, Ophelia, Argent and Barty were getting into a surprisingly heated argument while Benjamen and Katay stared at them in irritation.

"Hmm," Raven tapped her chin in thought. "How long will that last?"

"Not long. I didn't nudge hard," Natalia placed a pick between her teeth.

Raven didn't comment on that, instead jumping and latching onto the trunk of the tree across from them. Natalia landed on a branch a few feet away; the red leaves continued to shower them, softly catching in their dark hair and clothes.

The four of them delved further into blue team's territory, quiet as shadows. On their scrolls they could see Tai, Sigyn and Summer's pinpoints. Tai's point continued to bounce from one side to the next as he portaled. Sigyn roved the perimeter, while Summer looked to be crouched in a tree.

The red raiders were currently downwind, but that could change; when it did, they would have seconds to act. Behind them, they could the shouts and Dustfire as their fellows clashed. On screen, Raven watched as Qrow swept through the invaders, catching Benjamen with his Semblance; Ben tripped, right into Becca's flail, and was sent crashing through the undergrowth.

Meanwhile, Naga was laughing her ass off as she sat cross legged on the ground and Ophelia tried to pick her up, cursing animatedly. Despite Naga's Semblance, they would have to move faster. Her Semblance would drain her aura eventually.

With a hand signal from Liana, the four girls scattered, encircling the clearing while staying out of sight. Natalia would handle Sigyn, Liana and Sierra would tackle Taiyang and Raven would do the hard part: catch Summer unawares.

Blue team's base was a huge red and white tree with a blue smiley face sprayed on. From Raven's vantage point, she could see Sigyn patrolling the perimeter; at least four of her. Taiyang had created a portal net that allowed him to criss-cross from one side of the clearing to the next creating a star pattern. Summer was hiding in the tree, her cloak blending in with the bark.

Raven smirked, squinting. Taiyang probably had given her a portal to use. If Raven could spot the focus point, she would know where Summer would portal to escape; and be there to catch her. Glancing at her scroll, she sent a message to Reinhardt.

"Hey. Do these drones have aural imaging?"

"Yup! What can I help you with?"

"Finding one of Tai's focal points."

A shout filled the clearing as Sierra leapt at Taiyang, twin blades spinning. Taiyang jumped into the air, rolled, and sent a boot right into her chin; her aura caught it but it was still a nasty hit. Sierra's aura flashed to eighty percent on their scrolls. Rolling her eyes, Raven focused on her own mission.

The drone hovered overhead, scanning the clearing as Liana jumped in to help Sierra with Taiyang; Sigyn was sprinting towards them, when Natalia jumped in front of her. Sending a spray of bullet fire at her four pairs of feet, Natalia ghosted back into the trees. Naturally, Sigyn laughed like a manic pixie and gave chase to her partner. Summer had remained in the base-tree so far.

"I think I've found it."

"Oh? How far?"

A tag showed up on the clearing's map. About thirty meters behind the tree in the center of the clearing. Smirking, Raven skulked through the trees. The wind was changing direction, slowly but surely. She hurried to get there, avoiding Natalia's and Sigyn's game of hide and seek.

Taiyang was holding his own against Sierra and Liana, despite Liana buffing Sierra against his Dust punches and kicks. Once Raven was in position, she messaged them.

"Spook Summer out of the tree."

Liana checked her scroll, pausing as she raised her staff one handed. Raven could see her white aura flare as she buffed herself, before leaping halfway across the clearing and right into the tree where Summer was hiding. Taiyang yelped, trying to pursue her before being checked by Sierra.

The focal point at Raven's feet cracked open in a temporary, purple vortex. She backed up, cocking a hip as Summer laughingly spilled out of the portal and bounced to her feet; her back was to Raven as she watched the portal snap shut, lips tugging in an impish grin.

Raven smirked and slipped her arms around her partner in a hug. Summer's ears shot up, startled white rose petals showered into the air in contrast to the red leaves. However, the faunus relaxed almost immediately.

"Holy jeezers! Raven you scared the fur off my friggin ears!"

Raven felt incredibly smug, resting her chin on Summer's head as she pulled her closer.

"Gotcha."

Summer's cheeks blushed as she tried to look up at her. Raven's smugness amplified by ten. This was fun.

"Hey guess what?" Raven continued.

"Um..what?"

"I'm stealing you," Raven smirked, and scooped her partner up.

"Yeep!" Summer squeaked as Raven threw her over her shoulder, chuckling as she took off at a run.

By this point, Taiyang and even Sigyn had realized something was amiss. Raven could hear their confused shouts in the trees, especially since Reinhardt had signaled the rest of red team's raiders to escort Raven and Summer back to their base. Summer was laughing and cursing the entire time.

Suddenly a ball of pink and white barreled overhead, crashing in front of them. One of Sigyn's clones had caught up, the blue eyed one; her shears were coated in ice and rime as she spun them. Raven dodged left, tracking Sigyn's movements instinctively and reacting on a subconscious level. Natalia appeared to her right, engaging her partner's double as Raven sprinted away with the laughing faunus still hanging from her shoulder.

"Hahaha! Dude put me down!"

"Nope."

"This is cheating! You're like a friggin bandit princess – eep!" Summer yelped again as Raven jumped over another clone of Sigyn's.

"If you ain't cheating, you ain't trying sweetie," Raven said, swerving between the trees as Liana and Sierra flanked them.

Taiyang had caught up, portalling overhead and falling in a crouch in front of them; he was smiling despite himself. Raven didn't stop, letting Sierra and Liana rush ahead to engage the martial artist as she went left. Tai dodged them, landing in front of her again with a fiery kick aimed not to strike her but coral her back; if he pinned them against the tree-line, Sigyn would be able to surround her and it would be game over.

So Raven gambled; instead of dodging him, she charged straight at him. Tai's blue eyes widened in surprise as she jumped up and kicked out with both feet; he raised his bracers to deflect her with his aura, allowing her to push-kick herself into the branches above.

Raven landed in a careful crouch. Using her aura to strengthen her muscles and increase her balance, she held her partner and the branch she had landed on. Sierra barreled out of the bushes, crashing into Taiyang with a shout. About twenty meters off to the south, Sigyn was shouting.

"Tag you're it, Tali! Dust dangit, be still! Tag! DANGIT!"

Raven pursed her lips thoughtfully, calculating her next course of action, before leaping away.

To win the game, she had to get Summer back to red team's base. While carrying Summer and running madly from her pursuers, Raven wasn't able to check where the rest of blue team was. However, it was probable that they were at the base if they hadn't moved Naga. Raven would just have to get around them the old fashioned way.

She swapped Summer to her other shoulder, turning the faunus so she was facing forward. Summer had a very pouty expression on her face; however, she had yet to even try to escape, which should have been fairly easy with her Semblance. Raven was pretty sure that Summer was actually enjoying herself; the thought brought an extremely cocky grin to her own face.

As she bolted for red team territory, Tai caught up once more, shooting out of a portal to her left; Raven crouched and span right, Summer laughing as she swung on her shoulder. As he bounced back up though, he paused, thoughtfully.

"Wait, wait-"

Raven raised an eyebrow incredulously; no way she'd fall for that.

"No seriously! I just realized – if you capture her…I win the bet right?"

"What?!" exclaimed Summer. "No! No, no, that is not-"

Raven stuck her hand over her partner's mouth.

"-Because then she loses! Yea?"

"You lose too, though," Raven pointed out. Summer licked her hand in protest; Raven wiped the saliva on the faunus's face before putting her hand back.

"But I didn't get caught!" Taiyang winked.

Raven could feel someone creeping up in her periphery, and her lips tugged. Taiyang wouldn't betray Summer, even for a silly bet. He might try to trick Raven though. She scoffed.

"Nice try, asshole," she said, jumping straight up. Two Sigyns dogpiled comically right where she'd been standing; meanwhile Sierra, a mass of leaves and twigs caught her normally pristine hair, dogpiled them.

Raven took off again, passing the border into red team territory; Liana finally deigned to catch the hell up, buffing Raven's aura for the final stretch as they wove deeper into the home turf. Raven could hear shouting and explosions, likely from Becca or Barty doing what they did best; she skirted the clearing, trying to get a read on the situation.

Two of blue team's invaders had been captured; surprisingly enough, it was Ophelia and Benjamen. Argent, Katay and Barty were now not only trying to capture Naga to win, but to free their teammates. Becca, Qrow and Reinhardt were still keeping them in check, driving them away from Naga; Naga was sitting cross legged on the ground, giggling at her disgruntled partner.

However, the chaos was directly between Raven, Summer and the base. There wasn't a way to sneak around either, due to the terrain. She would be seen no matter what. Raven glanced at Liana, raising an eyebrow. Liana eyed the distance between them and red base, squinting without her glasses; finally she shrugged.

"Yea fuck it, go for it," Liana said, raising her staff. Raven could feel her aura pulsing, amplifying. It was a strange feeling, but not an unpleasant one; she felt like she could take on the world twice over.

"What are we going for?" Summer asked in concern.

Raven smiled wryly at her partner, before crouching.

"Oh. Oh dear-"

Raven launched into the air with a wild whoop. Her aura fueled leap propelled her into the air, higher than she had ever jumped in her life; she pulled Summer around into her arms so she wouldn't topple on impact. Summer's eyes had widened like dinner plates.

Raven landed on top of red base in a near squat, legs extending slowly. That couldn't have been good for her knees. However, they had won the round. So it had been worth it.

Qrow saw Summer in Raven's arms and whooped like a Branwen raider, a grin splitting his face. Raven returned the call automatically, cackling like a wild thing. The rest of red team started laughing and jeering, high fiving one another as they made faces at the opposing team. Summer still looked frozen from their sudden impact; Raven glanced at her to ensure she was ok.

After blinking, Summer giggled, still a little nervous.

"Ok you. You win. You can put me down now."

Raven considered this option, tilting her head. Instead, feeling drunk and reckless, Raven kissed her. Summer froze in surprise, ears shooting up, before kissing her back. There was a stunned pause in the clearing, before most of red team started yelling even more exuberantly. Ophelia wolf whistled.

"Hey! Ya'll save the smoochies for after class!" yelled Murt over all of the foolishness, legs swinging from his seat in a tree. "Round two starts in fifteen! Everyone pick new flags!"

Pulling away after a moment, Raven smirked at her partner and set her down. Summer was smiling bashfully, brushing hair out of her face. Raven winked.

"Better luck next time."

"OH it is ON, missy," Summer shook her head as she hopped down to ground. "You better hope you aren't the flag, I swear-"

Raven laughed, following after her grumbling partner. She was going to enjoy this game.


	32. Capture the Flag Part II

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 32

Capture the Flag Part II

Raven and Qrow sulked at the bottom of the tree that was blue team's base, eying the other half of STRQ that was guarding them with impish looks on their faces. They had been captured during red team's initial invasion of blue's territory, catching fire during an ambush.

Blue team had deduced that Reinhardt was using their scrolls to track their positions and laid a trap, placing the scrolls in a strategic position. As the raiders circumnavigated their scrolls, blue team snuck around and took them by surprise, using Tai's portals to appear suddenly and envelop them. Naga and Liana had escaped, while the twins had tried to take as many of the enemy down with them as possible. A noble gesture, but ultimately, a futile one.

Raven was not certain of red's victory at this point. After their capture, the rest of blue team – including a swarm of Sigyns – had headed off to invade red's territory.

Huffing, Raven circled the tree-prison, looking for one of their teammates or a tell-tale drone. However, there was nothing but the very distant sounds of Dust fire and grenades. Raven growled and kicked the tree; more leaves showered her, tangling in her black mane.

Taiyang roved past, shooting her and Qrow a smug little grin. So far he hadn't commented on the fact that she'd kissed Summer in front of half the freshman class. Perhaps it didn't bother him; or perhaps that's why he'd gone after both Raven and Qrow so vigorously. She didn't know.

Summer swooped by on a branch, using her hook swords to swing about the perimeter like a gods damn chimpanzee. The girl rolled, hooked another branch and flipped herself up besides Argent. After a few minutes, she started making silly faces at Raven from her perch. Raven, feeling petty, would half-heartedly glare up at her as she sulked; this only instigated more giggling on Summer's part.

Qrow simply leaned against the tree, scythe in hand as he scanned the horizon. Suddenly, the branch holding both Argent and Summer snapped. With startled exclamations, they tumbled to the ground. Summer landed on her feet. Argent did not.

Raven stuck her palm out and Qrow slapped it.

"Fuuuuck, my tailbone. Oooh that smarts," hissed Argent, rubbing his rear.

Summer glanced at her and Qrow, taking in their unrepentant expressions.

"You two are so salty right now," she laughed, dusting her hands.

"Cuz they're sore loooosers," said Taiyang, drawing out losers as long as possible.

"Qrow? Do you hear something?" Raven asked dryly.

"Ya know, Rae, I don't know. Almost sounds like…all the air being let out of the world's tiniest dick. Listen," he cocked his head. Raven mirrored him.

"Oh c'mon, is that the best you got?" scoffed Tai.

"You hear it? The littlest…'squeeeeee', real quiet like," Qrow said, eyes squinting.

"Hmmm. Yes, you're right," Raven nodded slowly.

"Just right out the peehole – squeeee-"

"Yea ok, you can say whatever you like Qrow; I still kicked your butt earlier."

"Squeeeeee-"

"Squeeeee-"

Summer started giggling, putting a hand in front of her mouth. Argent was grinning, shaking his head at STRQ. Tai folded his arms, half-heartedly glaring at them.

"You and I both know I don't have the world's tiniest dick."

"Easy there, pal, you're not my type."

Taiyang scoffed again, putting on a facetious air as he pressed a hand to his chest.

"You wound me! Oh no, I'm sooo disappointed. Qrow doesn't think I'm attractive, what a shame. Look at me, I'll never recover."

"….squeeee."

"Squeeee-"

Taiyang threw his hands up and walked away as Summer belly laughed, snorting occasionally as she tried to breathe.

"You guys are a special kind of weird," said Argent humorously.

"We're weird?" Summer asked, wiping a tear away. "Us? We're the weird ones?"

"Yes," nodded Argent.

"STRQ is weirder than ARSN? Are you sure about that?" Summer raised an eyebrow. Her sarcasm was improving. Raven felt proud.

"Ehhh. I stand by what I said," Argent shrugged. "We're just crazy. You guys are weird."

"….squeeee."

Summer shot Raven a mock glare; Raven froze innocently, shutting her mouth. Qrow snickered.

A flash of orange caught Raven's attention, causing her to pause. After half a second, she smirked, shifting her weight subtly and signaling Qrow with her hand. Her twin squinted at the tree-line before stretching luxuriously.

"Hey Taiyang!" Qrow called.

"What jerk?"

"….fuck you, Taiyang."

"NO, fuck you, you sentient condom of STDs!"

As Qrow continued to distract Tai, Raven tried to get a feel for the wind direction. Unfortunately, it was coming from the direction where red team was trying to sneak up. Summer froze, ears perking as she gave the air a curious sniff before grinning hungrily.

At Summer's signal, Argent hid up the tree, grumbling the whole time; Tai was still play fighting with Qrow when Becca Fucking Forzani and Liana Hollis burst from the undergrowth. Raven watched as Summer tensed, her tiger hooks raising as she called to Taiyang.

Hollis paused, raising her staff to channel her Semblance; Forzani's fiery orange began to glow brightly as she charged across the clearing, flail shooting out on its extendable chain. Raven dodged away as the flail missed a startled Taiyang and crashed into the base of the tree the twins were lounging on.

Raven cursed, aura flaring to deflect the splinters. Taiyang leapt and rolled away, standing up by Summer as they faced the invader. Forzani came in swinging violently, her Semblance tricking flames down the chain of her flail as she spun; Summer blurred, shooting into the air. She landed behind Becca and caught her left knee with Mani. Summer managed to trip her before blurring out of Forzani's range, allowing Taiyang to bolt in close, all hard kicks and elbow strikes.

The twins anxiously beheld this exchange. Raven was conflicted. She wanted to win, naturally, but her instincts were on edge. Qrow was pushing himself back and away from the fight, trying to keep his Semblance away from the rest of STRQ.

Becca growled, brow furrowed as she swung her flail in wide, burning arcs that knocked Taiyang away from her. Hollis continued to buff her teammate, allowing Becca to attack with a ferocity she wouldn't normally be able to sustain. The smell of smoke was heavy in the air as the red leaves caught fire whenever they got close to her.

Tai, realizing Hollis was the biggest issue, tossed two portals; with a crack, they opened, allowing Taiyang to barrel into Liana's spine with a hearty, Dust fueled kick. Raven winced as the healer tumbled across the clearing, dropping her weapon. This allowed Summer to dart in, tiger hooks flashing; suddenly, Becca was disarmed and Summer was trying to get the bigger girl off her feet.

Forzani snarled, arms igniting in flames as she grabbed one of the tiger hooks in a bare, aura shielded hand; planting her legs, she yanked Summer off her feet and slammed her into the ground. Raven felt the hairs raising fearfully on her neck. Qrow was similarly disturbed, sticking his face around the tree. Forzani struck down with a flaming foot; and in that instant, many things went wrong at once.

Qrow panicked, eyes widening in horror as he saw the strings of fate pulled in favor of Forzani and against Summer. Summer, unfortunately, dropped her aura; and Becca's foot kicked down on Summer's unshielded side. Flames burst outwards as Summer screamed in pain and Raven saw red.

She had her sword in hand instantly, black coated blade swinging in a deadly arc as she tried to take Becca's gods damned arm off. Forzani's blue eyes were wide in shock, and maybe a little fear, but Raven didn't care. She kicked the other girl in the gut, knocking her away from her partner before sweeping her blade and activating the Gravity coating. Forzani was knocked further away, flames searing the grass as she tumbled over the ground.

Becca sprang desperately to her feet, bare fists coated in orange flames. Her aura was healing a split lip from Raven's concussive strike, eyes narrowing at her sullenly. Raven span the Dust chamber in her sheath as she stalked towards the other girl; adrenaline and rage were sharpening her senses to a razor's edge. Every subtle shift in Becca's body posture, the way her clothing fluttered in the heat waves, Raven saw every detail; if a fraction of the hatred she was feeling was showing on her face, then it was no wonder Becca looked scared.

Despite that fear, Becca spat a glob of blood on the ground in challenge.

"Alright you psycho bitch, you wanna fucking go? Let's go!" Becca shouted, flames crackling. "C'mon!"

Raven didn't bother answering her. She charged instead, pulling her blade up and parallel to her form, like she had in the greenhouse with Deidrick. Forzani's white knuckles crashed into Raven's aura, but it didn't matter; she triggered the Dust coating, causing electricity to arc painfully over Becca's aura.

"Is that it?!"

No. It was not.

Raven spun, slashing her blade against her opponent's aura over and over again. Becca kept swinging, her amplified aura dwindling as Raven rained an onslaught of strikes across her figure. Raven's rage had hardened into something familiar, something cold, calculative and deadly; something that had led to her survival over the years as she fought for the right to live in a world that very much wanted her dead. It was something a girl like this had never been pitted against; it showed as Raven landed more strikes and Becca became more frantic. Finally, Becca flared the flames coating her body, driving Raven back.

"Tai, stop it!"

"Let me go, jackass! I'm going to murder that-"

"NO!" Qrow was yelling. "Raven, _stop_!"

"Kick her ass, Rae!" called Taiyang. His voice was raw, emotional.

"Tai, shut _the fuck up_! Raven, DON'T!"

She knew why Qrow was frightened. He thought she was going to kill Forzani. He was right to be concerned, but it bothered her that he wanted her to stop. He wouldn't have tried to before.

"Raven, get over here and help Summer!"

Raven hesitated, for a fraction of a second; Forzani saw that and took it as an invitation to surge forward. Yelling, Becca came in swinging like a barroom brawler, covered head to toe in blue flame. Raven predicted her movements coldly, charting them out in her mind's eye; time and space flowing together in a delicate algorithm, plotting the most probably course for the other girl to take. In her periphery, Raven could see Summer lying on the ground as Hollis tried to heal whatever Becca had done; her silver eyes were open in shock.

In that instant, Raven came to a decision. A flaming fist rushed towards her face. Raven sidestepped the heat crackling against her aura. Instead, she drove her sword down and through Forzani's shoulder joint, pinning her to the ground.

Becca screamed in anger, pain, and terror. The flames that had been covering her guttered out as her aura, which had yet to actually break, swelled around the injury. Becca had apparently gotten 'unlucky', too. Karma was a bitch.

"F-Fuck!" Becca cried, her voice ragged.

Raven shoved a knee into her back as she grasped her sword's hilt.

"Dust, oh fuck, get off me-"

"Shut the hell up," Raven said calmly. Becca choked, tears streaking her face as she sobbed.

"Do I have your fucking attention, Forzani? Do I need to try harder to get through your fucking head?"

"You evil bitch-"

Raven twisted the blade coolly. Becca cried.

"No! I'm sorry!"

"Ok then. I could have killed you. Where I'm from I would have been expected to, honestly, because the shit you just pulled is unacceptable."

Becca panted, tears in her eyes.

"It was an accident-"

"Bullshit. I know accidents when I see them. You wanted to hurt her, so you did. I wanted to hurt you just now, so I did; you don't see me making excuses. Own it."

"I didn't-"

Raven pressed and Forzani hissed in agony.

"Yes! OK I wanted to!"

"You took something that was fun, joyful, and turned it into a shit-show, because you're a selfish fucking brat who's entitled to other people validating her bigoted horseshit 24/7."

Forzani whimpered pitifully. Blood was soaking across the red leaves that covered the ground, staining them a darker crimson.

"You think you're the only person the world has hurt? You think society owes you, that an entire species owes you, for your loss? You're a spoiled piece of shit, Forzani. You have no idea how good you've had it. And you have no right to take your mental malfunctions out on my partner. Do you?"

Becca sniffled, barely shaking her head.

"No. Do it again, and I will kill you."

Raven stood up, pulled her blade free callously, and strode back to her team. Hollis was watching her fearfully, even as she tried to heal Summer. Tai was staring, eyes round and huge, as was Argent. Qrow just looked relieved she hadn't taken the other girl's head off.

Hesitantly, Raven looked at Summer. The faunus looked genuinely scared, but she couldn't tell if it was because of her injury or due to Raven's actions. Raven felt like a pit had opened up in her stomach and her heart had plummeted into it. Still, she sat down beside her, crossing her legs.

Summer's side was an ugly mess. Liana had cut away the cloth of her combat outfit to gain access; her skin was charred along her rib cage and stomach. It also looked like Forzani had broken a few of her ribs. Summer's breathing was shallow, coming in painful little gasps.

Raven scooted around, gently lifting Summer's head and laying it in her lap. She spoke soothingly, running her fingers through Summer's hair and ghosting over her pinned back ears. At one point, Summer clutched one of her hands and pressed her face into it. Tai sat down next to her, taking Summer's other hand in his own. Argent had stabilized Becca until Hollis switched off, seeing to her own teammate.

It was a few more long minutes before Murt showed up, taking charge of things with an urgent yet professional calm. It was a side of the hunter the teens hadn't seen yet. He maintained order when the other students showed up, gathering them at a distance.

A bullhead roared over the clearing, shaking the branches. Several of the school's healers disembarked with stretchers, along with the other staff members. Amosa shooed away the rest of STRQ from their leader, gingerly picking the little faunus up and strapping her to a stretcher.

Liana had staunched Becca's blood flow until the instructors took over. The aura buffer appeared exhausted, her short brown hair plastered to her face. Becca was still sniffling on the grass where Raven had left her, shaking as the healers shifted her over onto a stretcher of her own.

The rest of the freshmen milled about the clearing, their faces ranging from stoic, exhausted to angry. Sigyn was oscillating between hysteria and rage, trying to keep her Semblance in line as her eyes changed colors rapidly; Natalia was hugging her, attempting to keep her partner grounded. Tali's own Semblance was pulsing soothingly throughout the clearing, sending waves of calm to the other students.

Professors Arc, Ozpin and Murt stepped off to the side, talking in hushed, angry voices. Murt raised his hands over his head, gesticulating as his fingers sparked. Ozpin shook his platinum head, adjusting his glasses. Raven, Qrow and Tai stayed huddled together; they hadn't been allowed on the bullhead that took Summer and Becca away.

The rest of BBLK were sitting on the ground by the tree. Barty had his head in his hands, knees pulled up. It took Raven a moment to notice that the green haired caffeine addict was legitimately crying. She wondered if she should say anything to him; before she could, though, Professor Ozpin and Arc approached her.

"Ms. Branwen. Please come with us," Arc instructed. Her voice was brisk and no nonsense.

Qrow and Taiyang exchanged looks, before scooting closer to her. She felt a swell of gratitude at their solidarity; she had been worried.

"Don't you mean all of us?" asked Tai, shifting onto the balls of his feet.

"No, Mr. Xiao Long, we do not," said Professor Ozpin. His face and eyes were unreadable. "Gentlemen, please go with Professor Thompson."

It wasn't a request. Qrow sneered, squaring up defensively until Raven shook her head. They were in a bad enough spot as it was. Taiyang gave her an empathetic look before grasping Qrow's elbow and heading back to the other students.

Raven settled into her most relaxed posture, schooling her face to neutrality as she followed Arc and Ozpin to their transport. Arc was staring at her view-screen, drone video of the students game turned brawl on her screen. Ozpin continuously sipped his coffee, studying her mildly as they took their seats.

She didn't speak, focusing instead on her breathing. Suddenly, Nwyfre's image popped up in the seat next to her own. Raven didn't react, staring stoically at the floor as the bullhead shuddered and took to the skies.

Ozpin took a draught of his coffee, occasionally shooting concerned glance at Arc's view screen. Nwyfre was wearing her helm, tilting her head as she observed them all; the professors could not see her.

"We'll talk in more…detail about this, when we get back," Ozpin said after a long silence.

Raven nodded, her body tense.

"But this is extremely serious, Raven, I hope you understand that," Ozpin continued. "I think that you do. Attacking and threatening to kill another student, even one who acted as Becca did, is not behavior I will tolerate."

"No, you only tolerate socially sanctioned violence against people who can't buy their way into your good graces," Raven drawled. Nwyfre jerked her head towards her sharply. Raven ignored her.

"How much does Becca's parents pay you to look the other way when she harasses the faunus students at your oh so noble establishment?" Raven continued tersely. Nwyfre sighed. "I bet it isn't even that much, all things considered; you just don't care, because it doesn't affect you-"

"Enough," Ozpin said.

His voice was calm. His eyes were anything but; a good thing, it meant she could get under his skin. He was not invulnerable. Mouth dry, Raven turned and stared out the window, watching the Kingdom of Vale pass by below. She barely even noticed it, her thoughts instead turning back to the memory of Summer laying in her lap, whimpering as she clutched her fingers.


	33. Chapter 33

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 33

Parent Teacher Conference

It was with no small amount of trepidation that Raven allowed herself to be escorted up to Ozpin's office. Nwyfre stayed with her, visible to Raven but silent all the while. Arc, Murt and Ozpin led the way out of the escalator before coming to several surprised stops. Raven glanced over Arc's shoulder, before sighing dryly.

Tormund Rindvallis was sitting at Ozpin's desk, staring thoughtfully at them all. Raven rested her hand on her hip, her weapon having been confiscated. Nwyfre folded her arms.

"What in the Dust blasted fuck are you doin, Tormund?" demanded Murt, fists clenching.

"I could ask the same thing of you," Tormund rumbled, folding his massive hands.

"Get out of that chair," hissed Arc, striding forward before Ozpin grasped her shoulder gently.

"Now, now. We are all adults here," Ozpin hummed. "Let's act like it, shall we?"

Tormund squinted beadily, bushy facial hair obscuring most of his features; the witchfinger looked even wilder than he had last Raven had seen him, his mane and beard unkempt, his cloak singed and stained with Grimm ink and other suspicious substances. Slowly, he rose to his feet.

"Yes. Let us."

Nwyfre paused beside Raven, facial features concealed by the helm. Arc and Murt tensed, looking prepared to fight. Raven simply observed with fascination.

"I understand you are upset, Tor," said Ozpin. "And I am deeply regretful that this has happened. However, it will be dealt with sufficiently."

Tormund snorted loudly, baring his teeth as he smashed a fist into Ozpin's fancy desk. It shattered, spraying glass and gears everywhere.

"Go suck an Ursa, you trembling green boy. Do you take me for a fool?" Tormund growled.

"No. I take you for a frightened parent. I've met with many of them," Ozpin responded a bit wryly. "You aren't the first person to destroy that desk actually-"

"Shut. Your fucking. Mouth."

The room was quiet.

"Dealt with sufficiently my arse. Is that what you're doing now? Dragging my daughter's partner up here to scold and frighten her for trying to resolve your fucking mess," Tormund said, his eyes livid as glacial ice. "Pathetic."

Raven blinked; well this was a very interesting turn of events. Crimson eyes darted to look at her mother's image. Nwyfre was still studying Tormund inscrutably.

"Tormund. How I handle my students' misdeeds is not the business of the witchfinger community. No matter how emotionally connected you are to the situation."

Mr. Rindvallis grinned, chuckling roughly. It made her skin break out in goosebumps.

"What are you talking about, Ozpin? Being concerned with how hunters refuse to handle their community's misdeeds is EXACTLY our business. WE clean up your messes because you are too incompetent, corrupt and lazy to do so yourselves. Shall I list examples?"

The room was dead quiet.

"You could have prevented this entire situation by choosing to act sooner," Tormund continued. "But you didn't. I sent my son and daughters to your school in good faith. Not that the Councils or King gave me many options. But it was in good faith regardless."

He paused, flicking glass shards from his armor and beard carelessly.

"I still hesitated to send Summer, because I remember what Fenrir went through here. The people who held your positions previously also did nothing in the face of such atrocities; because the Kingdom 'needs more hunters' and if the human families felt they were being 'discriminated' against, because clearly equality is discrimination, then fewer humans would attend."

Raven stared at the adults faces. Arc looked legitimately ashamed; Murt was irate, for unknown reasons. Ozpin was still unreadable.

"His suffering was a…necessary sacrifice, according to those people. Those people who should have protected him," Tormund pinched a shard of glass between his fingers. It crumbled into powder. "Would you like to know how I resolved the issue? Duels used to be allowed, you know. Holdovers from a more traditional era. The first duel I challenged a boy to, I tore his head off and popped it like a fucking grape."

Raven stopped herself gaping.

"Needless to say, the incidents went down after that," he grinned savagely.

"Are you comin to a point, or are you just tryin to scare us?" drawled Murt. "Because it ain't gonna work."

Raven was not so sure about that.

"No, Mr. Thompson, I am not trying to scare you. Because you are already afraid," he shrugged. "Not of me, it seems, but of having the actual brass bollocks to do what needs to be done. Doing the right thing is very scary, after all."

The young Branwen smirked just perceptibly; Tormund's grin split open as he chuckled.

"How your…Academy, handles student's actions and how Beacon handles its own are different, Tormund," said Ozpin, calmly stepping forward into the room. "And the right thing to do, in your opinion, almost always involves violence against other people; whether it is necessary or not."

Raven latched on to what Ozpin had said with laser like focus: there was a witchfinger Academy, and Tormund was in charge of it. She shot Nwyfre a sharp glance. How did no one know about this?

"We are not here to learn to kill one another, spread fear, or hurt our comrades," Ozpin continued, leaning on his cane. "We are here to make the world a better place, by focusing on the true enemy. Which is neither human nor faunus kind."

"Is that so?" Tormund asked. "And how is that going for you?"

Raven's respect for Summer's dad had amplified tenfold over the course of him laying waste to Professor Ozpin. It seemed that she was at the wrong school to begin with.

"My daughter is not going to be your fucking sacrifice," Tormund said, frowning. His scars twisted with the motion. "If I have to send my children here first, then you have to do as good of a job as myself and protect their right to learn. If you cannot accomplish that, then I will withdraw them and provide their entire education myself."

"And destroy decades of work rebuilding the bridges between us?" asked Ozpin. "The Councils would never allow it. The King would never allow it, either."

"Then I cordially invite both the Councils and the King to try to stop me," Tormund said, expanding his arms. "Or to remember their history lessons. Perhaps you could tutor them, Ozpin, I hear you're a history buff."

The Beacon professors all looked distinctly disturbed. Raven, on the other hand, was growing nearly ecstatic by these revelations. This was incredible.

"Tormund. Don't act rashly," Ozpin said gently. "I am not going to let this incident go, cover it up, nor brush it aside. Your concerns are valid, I agree. Change is sometimes too slow in the coming, but the school is changing; it has changed, dramatically, since you were here and continues to do so. I am not going to attempt to coerce Raven or punish her for 'making me and the rest of the staff look bad'. We are just going to talk."

Raven shot him a skeptical look; that was not the impression she had got in the transport. Her mother's contemptuous toss of her braids showed she agreed.

"And what about the Forzani girl?"

"…I think that she has been punished enough already," Ozpin said. He sounded sad, exhausted, underneath all the calm. "She needs help, not more abuse. I will try to get it for her, without putting Summer in anymore danger. If I can salvage her career as a huntress I will, but my priority is the safety of _all_ of my students; misguided or not."

Tormund nodded, but it was more in acknowledgement of the statement than agreement.

"Very well. You get one more shot," he said stalking forward. "If my daughter is put at risk again, because you refuse to act like a man and do what is right instead of what is popular, then I will take care of the issue myself."

Ozpin squinted behind his spectacles.

"I see."

"Do we have an understanding?" Tormund asked, standing before them.

"We do."

"Also, your conversation with my daughter's partner is done for today. Perhaps you should waste your air yammering at one another about how tolerance is another word for apathy, or brainstorm about where on Remnant your fucking spines went," Tormund growled, placed a massive hand on Raven's shoulder, and escorted her out of the room.

Mr. Rindvallis barely fit inside the ridiculous elevator, having to hunch his shoulders as they stood next to one another. Nwyfre's image stayed with Raven, sending careful looks up at Tormund. The escalator was quiet except for the awkward music, which Tormund hummed along to as they descended to the ground floor.

Tormund clambered out of the elevator, stood to his full height, and continued silently down the hall. Raven paused cautiously, before following after him at a distance, studying his body language. Nwyfre stayed by her side; even if she wasn't actually here, it helped to give her confidence.

The three of them made their way outside. The grounds were currently empty, the other hunters in training either in class or early chow. Raven could smell rain in the air; it was getting colder, too.

Tormund didn't speak until he had reached the airstrip, climbing into his own personal transport that was large enough to seat him. Raven stopped. She still didn't have her weapon, and had no intentions of going anywhere with him without it.

"Get in here so we can talk in private. I'm not going to kill you. That would be stupid."

That would be stupid, but people did stupid shit all the time. However, after a few more seconds of consideration, Raven quelled her fears and climbed into the passenger side of the cockpit.

"Shut the door," he instructed, pressing a button. The windows blacked out. Raven scoffed.

"I'm not shutting the door."

"Do you want to have an honest discussion or not?" Tormund asked, raising a brow. "They're always listening, girl, haven't you figured that out yet?"

She folded her arms stubbornly.

"Don't call me 'girl', you hairy fucking Beringel, I am not a child."

"Then stop acting like one."

Nwyfre was 'sitting' behind them. She nodded to Raven when she glanced at her; sighing, Raven reached out and shut the door. Tormund pressed something else in the overhead and a field developed over the interior of the vehicle. Raven wasn't sure what it did, until Nwyfre disappeared suddenly.

"I'm sorry your mother won't be here for this, but you can talk to her later," he said, leaning his chair back. "I couldn't risk the Beaconites learning about her or the other things I wanted to discuss."

Raven's eyes bugged; she nearly bolted out of the vehicle, hoping he didn't have child safety locks.

"Calm down. Dust and Grimm, girl, you are so skittish."

"I said not to call me that," Raven retorted. She was glad her voice didn't squeak.

The ac turned on, blowing cold air over her sweat beaded forehead; light jazz emitted from the speakers.

"Alright, alright," he brushed tangled locks from his face.

They sat there quietly for a moment; Raven wondered if this was how two wild animals trapped in the same cage together felt like.

"…how do you know about my mother? Have you spying on us as well?" she asked.

"No. Summer and Sigyn would have killed me," he chuckled. "They are very insistent about personal privacy and autonomy. And they like you."

"That didn't stop you from looking into our backgrounds, though?" she drawled.

"No. If it makes you feel better, I researched most of your classmates. The freshmen at least," he shrugged.

"It doesn't. It does not make me feel better at all."

"What, like you wouldn't have if given the opportunity? Don't even answer that, I because I know you would have. Or at least Nwyfre would have," he said, turning to her. "If she didn't. Which I sincerely doubt."

Raven stared at him cautiously.

"How do you know Nwyfre?"

He actually laughed.

"Oho, well. What do _you_ know about her? Because I'm betting it isn't much."

Raven scowled to mask her anxiety. She knew her family. Didn't she?

"Don't look so worried, g-Raven, she was trying to protect you I'm sure. I'm guilty of the same things."

"Are you going to start talking honestly, or should I save myself the headache and just leave already?" she droned.

He laughed again. It was disturbing.

"You even sound like her. Ahhh, life goes in circles, forever and ever," he shook his hair. More glass fell out, tinkling across the aisle between them.

"Did…did you try to hunt her or something?"

"Ha! That's funny. That would be a hell of a fight, too. But no, I didn't," he glanced at Raven. "Why would I? Nwyfre was my protégé and a member of an allied clan."

"….What."

He chuckled.

"Kid, where do you think your mother learned to fight like that? Running around in the wilds of Anima, scrapping with backwater hunters and settlement guards? No. Nwyfre Donovan was a huntress, and a very talented witchfinger."

Raven gaped at Summer's adopted father. He smiled brightly.

"Surprise. Ha! Oooh she's going to be furious I told you. Ah well," he turned back to the radio. "That isn't even directly what I wanted to talk about."

Raven tried to recover, focusing on the present; she could worry about any other issues when she wasn't locked in a transport with professional killer of rogue hunters.

"…Are we going to discuss that, then? Because I don't know about you, but I want to go see my partner."

"Your 'partner' hmm?"

Raven squinted at his tone.

"Yes."

"…Is that all?"

"That's not your business."

"There's literal video of you sprinting through the woods, carrying her like a sack of potatoes and then kissing her on top of a rock like a feature film; but you're right, partners do that all time."

Raven folded her arms as her ears turned red.

"Big man, cornering a teenager in a blacked out transport. I bet this thing isn't even registered. Did you buy it off the black market or did you steal it yourself?" she said dryly.

He grinned wolfishly.

"Good eye. I bought it from a seller. Also, we will go see Summer after this, I promise. Now. Why did Nwyfre send you to Beacon?"

Raven glared at the dashboard. That was a very good question. She didn't think she knew the answer anymore.

"…to learn how to kill hunters."

"Hm. Interesting. Utter and complete Ursa shit, but interesting."

"It's not bullshit-"

"Who are you kidding," he laughed throatily. "We both know that it is. Was it to spy on Ozpin?"

Was it? She didn't think so, Nwyfre didn't want her to go near the headmaster. Why would she want her or Qrow to spy on Ozpin to begin with?

"No. She…doesn't like that I've been drawing his attention. She didn't tell me anything about Ozpin before I got here."

"Of course not. The more you know, the more danger you're in. But I doubt it as well. She loathes the man, she wouldn't want you near him unless it was pivotal to your survival."

_I don't want to turn you into weapons. I want you to have the skills to survive!_

"Then I really don't know. I don't know why," she frowned pensively. "Besides, how would she know him? He's too young for her to have met him, if she really went here."

Tormund shook his shaggy head, sending her an indecipherable look.

"Logic would say you are right."

"But…"

"But not everything can be explained by reason, girl. You think I don't know about the secret edge your tribe has against the settlements?"

Raven tensed again.

"Can THAT be explained by logic?"

She didn't reply. That wasn't a discussion she would ever be willing to have with this man.

"The Branwen aren't the only ones that keep the old ways alive, Raven. There are free clans and tribes all over Remnant with the same…knowledge," he peered at her. "That puts them, and you, in more danger than you could ever comprehend. And it is in no small part due to the actions of your headmaster."

The jazz music continued unabated in the cold cockpit; Raven could see her breath.

"Are you saying Ozpin is fucking magic?"

"I'm saying you need to question everything," he rumbled. "And that Nwyfre is in over her head."

That was insulting.

"Fuck you," she snorted. "The Morrigan is the most competent person I've ever met."

He laughed, holding his hands up.

"Oh, excuse me. Look. I'm not saying Nwyfre isn't competent. I know she is. But she doesn't have the resources to deal with the things she's fighting against; and in the end, that's what matters."

"Are you offering said resources, or are you just talking because you like the sound of your voice?" Raven asked, turning to face him. "Otherwise, this 'conversation' is over. I appreciate that you stood up for me to Ozpin, but I didn't ask you to and I don't owe you anything. I want to go see Summer. You know, your daughter? Who's currently in the medical wing?"

Tormund stared at her in surprise, a glimmer of something in his glacial eyes. Perhaps it was respect, but that was probably stretching it. He pulled something out of his pocket, something that looked suspiciously like a Semblance glyphed amulet; he handed it to her with steady fingers. When Raven took it from him, he started speaking again.

"When you get a chance to speak with her, in _private_ mind you," he glanced at the amulet. "Let her know that she still has friends back home. And to contact me when she can."

Raven raised her brows, nodding after a moment.

"Ok then."

He smiled.

"Let's go see Summer then, hm?"

That was the first thing he'd said that actually made sense. With anxious urgency, Raven clambered out of the transport; she followed the witchfinger back towards the campus, the smell of snow heavy in the air.


	34. Chapter 34

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 34

Recovery

Team STRQ plus the Rindvallis family sat about the med bay in various states of consciousness. It was late, dreadfully so, but Raven had been unable to relax enough to let herself sleep. Taiyang was snoozing in a chair, legs propped up on a table as his blonde head bobbed against his chest. Qrow was in and out, occasionally peeking sleepily at her from behind his black bangs before closing his eyes again. Summer was still sequestered in the recovery room, unconscious from the dose Amosa had given her to help her calm down.

The faunus had fortunately had access to a healer on scene, and her own aura had not been depleted when she was injured. The school's medical staff all insisted she would make a full recovery, with minimal if any scarring. The broken ribs would take longer to heal even with aura boosters and healers, as all bones did. However, after a few days in the med-bay, Summer would be back on her feet. The physical effects would not hold her back; but not all wounds were physical. Raven knew that better than most.

She hadn't had the opportunity to actually speak with her partner yet. Summer was drugged to the nines, and anything she had said was nonsensical. When Tormund had stuck his shaggy head over her bed, she had thought she was back home and started complaining that she did not want to do the dishes because Sigyn had made far more than was fair. Tormund had only smiled softly before telling Summer that she didn't have to; she'd fallen dead asleep after that, a loopy grin on her face. Raven had brushed Summer's hair from her face before letting her sleep in peace.

Summer's sister and brother had arrived later. Sigyn's eyes were puffy, but she seemed to have collected herself. To Raven's surprise she had sat quietly next to her, pulling her scroll out and quietly taking vengeance on a video game for several hours.

Baldur, who was practically a clone of Tormund only blonde and with kinder features, had stood off to the side as he spoke to his father in hushed tones. The senior had come back early from a mission near Mountain Glenn, being evacuated via transport and flown directly to the school. Other than speaking with his family, he had remained silent, cleaning his fingernails with a pocketknife or playing solitaire besides his father.

Shifting in her seat, Raven decided to stretch her legs again. She stood up, stalking towards one of the windows that overlooked the campus. In the distance, she could see the lights from Vale, glowing hazily against the horizon; the grounds were covered in a dusting of snow.

Nwyfre kept popping in and out, checking on them once every hour or so before disappearing again. Raven had never seen her hover so much. It would almost be amusing if Raven wasn't so pissed at her.

A huntress. She had been a fucking huntress, and a witchfinger to boot; and she hadn't told them. There was no way that wasn't intentional. Raven squinted at her own dim reflection on the glass.

This semester was going to be a wild ride from start to finish apparently; she wondered briefly if things would ever even out, before snorting skeptically. Since when had her life ever been remotely peaceful?

Another reflection in the window caught her attention, making her jump. She scowled, refusing to turn around. Professor Ozpin simply stared out at the Kingdom, looking nearly melancholy and much older than his twenty five years. He didn't say anything for a long time, or even acknowledge she was there next to him.

"It's changed so much," he said after several minutes. "The city. Even in such a small amount of time."

Raven didn't respond, watching her breath fog the cold glass.

"That tower, that bridge, those ships. None of it used to be there," he continued, leaning on his cane. "And it is all so…fragile. So beautifully, heart-breakingly fragile."

Raven glanced at Ozpin's reflection, meeting his amber eyes.

"That fragility is what makes it so wonderful, too."

He pulled something around from where it had been hanging on a shoulder strap. Her eyebrows raised as the headmaster pulled her sword and sheath into view. Without a word he handed it to her; some of the anxiety that had been haunting her all afternoon dissipated as she felt the weight in her hands. Ozpin studied her for a moment before speaking again.

"One day, those people living in that fragile little Kingdom will trust you to keep them safe," he said gently. "Please don't let that trust be in vain."

Raven stared at the weapon laying in her palms, glancing carefully up at the man who was becoming more and more of a mystery to her as time went on. Without another word, the headmaster turned away, moving to speak with Amosa by the counter. Raven returned to her own seat, laying her weapon across her lap and closing her eyes as she rested her head on the pale wall.

A gentle hand touch woke her. Raven started, eyes flashing open in confusion as she grabbed her hilt. Sigyn pulled her hand back, smiling apologetically. Raven rolled her neck to play her skittishness off, working the kinks out.

"She's awake. She asked to see you."

Raven nodded groggily, glancing at the clock. It was three in the morning; it looked like everyone was asleep. Except one. Tormund was missing.

"Ok. Where's your dad?"

"Making a call," Sigyn said. "Don't worry about him. Go on."

Raven stood, muscles cramping. She was becoming more alert, however, at the prospect of talking with her…girlfriend? Partner? She wasn't sure if they even had a label at the moment. Not that it mattered.

Sigyn plopped down, put her headphones on, blasting some form of death metal apocalypse as she closed her violet eyes. Without glancing back, Raven stepped quietly into Summer's room. The little faunus had her eyes open; she was lying on her left side, propped against a pile of pillows. An iv was dripping something into her system.

They paused, observing one another in silence for several moments; then Summer smiled and Raven relaxed, moving closer to her. There was a folding chair by the bed, which Raven claimed as she sat down.

"Hey," Raven said. Her voice was raspy from lack of sleep. She noted belatedly how thirsty she was.

"Hi," Summer's smile widened, eyes crinkling. "Are you ok?"

Raven blinked.

"I'm not the one sprawled out in a backless hospital gown. Are YOU ok?"

"Whyyyy are you looking at my backless hospital gown, Raven?" Summer asked, eyes widening innocently. "Do you see something interesting?"

The tiny smirk gave her away, though.

Raven stared at her partner, unimpressed.

"Seriously? Are you still high?"

Summer paused thoughtfully.

"Hmm. No. This is all natural," Summer said, trying to prop her chin up on her arm and failing. "Yep. All natural."

Raven shook her head in amusement, scooting closer. She crossed her bare arms, having changed out of her combat outfit to get the blood out, and laid her head down on them. After a second, a hand rested in her hair, fingers brushing against her scalp.

Raven peeked up with a crimson eye. Summer's face was close to her own, watching her with a very affectionate expression. Raven's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry," Raven said after a moment.

Summer cocked her head, ears perking.

"Why?"

"Because. It was a good day. And then it just got fucked right the hell up," Raven sighed, leaning her head into Summer's hand. "I just feel we've had a lot of those lately."

Summer paused before pressing her forehead against Raven's.

"Yes. But there have been plenty of good days that were just that," Summer said. "And you don't need to apologize because something bad happened. It's not your fault."

Raven closed her eye again, breathing slowly. Even in the sterile room of disinfectant and stark linen sheets, Summer still smelled like Summer.

Lips pressed against Raven's forehead and she smiled.

"It'll be ok," Summer said, stroking her hair. "Besides, I might get a neat scar. People dig neat scars."

Raven huffed.

"Doesn't it make you angry?"

"What?"

"What she did?" Raven asked, squinting up in irritation. "Does it really not bother you? Because I'd be furious. I AM furious."

Summer considered her question, her face open.

"It does, but it doesn't," Summer admitted. Her eyes looked sad. "Mostly I just…feel sorry for her."

Raven stared, trying to comprehend how or why her partner could feel sorry for someone who had hurt her simply because of what she was. It was an extremely bizarre concept. Yet that was so very Summer, thinking and feeling things that Raven couldn't really grasp; but gods, did she want to.

They stayed like that for a long time, talking softly and resting against one another as the night passed into true morning. At one point Raven fell asleep again, her head resting on her arms, Summer's hand tangled in her hair. Eventually, the boys had drifted into the room; Qrow woke her, insisting she go get some food and actual sleep. She bickered with him automatically, but it was without any actual heat and she eventually caved when the rest of STRQ refused to tolerate her bullshit.

Tai took her post by the side of the bed, immediately cracking jokes at Summer's expense to make her feel better. Summer gave as good as she got, insisting she had not lost their stupid bet no matter what Taiyang said; eventually Raven left the room, her team still giggling deliriously behind her.

The sun was rising as Raven made her way back to the dorms. Other students were waking up, going to breakfast or going for their morning runs. She got a few looks from the few freshmen she saw, some fearful, some angry, others sympathetic; she didn't acknowledge them. Raven didn't care what they thought.

She didn't know what had happened to Becca. The fire wielder hadn't been in the medbay. It was possible they had taken to her somewhere else for treatment. Raven didn't know; but she was certain she hadn't seen or heard the last of Forzani. She predicted that once Tormund left, both she and Becca would be expected to talk things out; that is, if they both weren't expelled or forced into community service. She wondered wryly if she could break out of a Kingdom prison in the event things went particularly sour.

STRQ's dorm room was quiet when she dragged herself through the door. Normally, that would have been a relief. Right now it just felt unnatural. She collapsed on her bed, willing herself to sleep. However, after several minutes of anxiously trying to force herself into unconsciousness, she gave up. Instead, she pulled out the amulet Tormund had given her the day before.

It was a simple looking thing, a smooth granite stone on a leather string; the silver and green scratches covering its surface reminded her of the glyphs some of her tribe's members used to imbue objects with their Semblance. Not to mention the…others, and their own abilities. The fact that Tormund knew such things was disturbing, but she was too tired to let herself worry about it.

She wondered how to activate it the amulet as she held it in the palm of her hand. Perhaps it simply sensed the purpose of the wielder, because as she stared at the stone the glyphs flashed and the stone grew pleasantly warm. Living aura, silver and green, spilled out over her and the room, filling the air with an energetic hum like music without actual sound.

Raven paused, tilting her head cautiously. She didn't think Tormund would trick her. He wasn't the kind of man to deceive someone in such a way. After a moment, Raven spoke.

"…Mom?"

She hadn't expected the Morrigan to appear, but Nwyfre's image manifested instantly at the foot of her bed. Raven peered at her in surprise, struggling between feeling pleased and irritated at the same time. Despite being angry with her, she was glad she was there.

"Hey," Nwyfre said. She wasn't wearing her helm; Raven could see the circles under her eyes. She looked as exhausted as Raven felt.

"…Mom, what the hell?"

Nwyfre sighed, her lean shoulders sagging as she leaned against something thousands of miles away.

"Raven, listen-"

"Oh I'm listening," Raven frowned.

Nwyfre paused, grey eyes unreadable.

"What did Tormund say?" she sighed.

"What do you think?" Raven retorted. There was bitter edge to her voice she couldn't keep out.

"Something unpleasant, I'm sure."

"…why didn't you tell us?" Raven asked.

"Because the more you know, the more danger you are in, Raven," Nwyfre replied softly.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind of used to it," she said dryly.

"Not like this," Nwyfre said. "Nothing like this."

"Aren't you the one always going on about how 'knowledge is power' and 'power is a double edged blade', and blah blah blah?"

"Knowledge IS power, but ignorance is bliss. And sweetheart, you haven't had very much of the latter," Nwyfre said. "I wanted to spare you-"

"Oh that is complete garbage," Raven laughed. "That is absolute crap. I can't fucking believe this. Qrow was right, you are playing us-"

"No, I'm not," Nwyfre growled. "I would never do that."

Raven waved her hand facetiously.

"Then tell me the truth. Go on. If you can."

Nwyfre glared at her, then the wall across from them, eyes crinkling around the edges stubbornly.

"There are some things I can't tell you, Raven."

"Why!?" Raven shouted.

She had never shouted at Nwyfre in her life; but after the day she'd just had, she couldn't help it. She was furious, at Forzani, at the Morrigan, and at herself. The more she thought about it, the worse it got.

"Why fucking send us here to begin with if we aren't trying to learn to kill hunters? Tormund has a witchfinger academy! Why not just send us there? Hell, why not tell us you used to be one of them!? Why not just admit that, unless you had something to hide from us? Tormund was your mentor?! He knows about – about that?! Or knowing Ozpin?! Why conceal any of that unless you were trying to manipulate us?" Raven continued.

Her voice was heavy with emotion, and she was close to tears; yet she was too tired to be embarrassed.

"I thought we were family," she said, eyes watering. "Family doesn't lie; family doesn't use people, or-or throw people away."

"Sweetheart," Nwyfre said thickly. She looked stricken. "You _are_ my family. I knew it the day I found you, that you were my daughter. Fuck blood, fuck everything, you are my child. I would never throw you away. I would burn down every bloody Kingdom in the world if that meant protecting you, and Qrow too."

Raven sniffed, glancing away.

"I'm serious. I would literally do anything," Nwyfre continued. "It's a wild thing, being a parent. I never thought I would be, but, ha, here I am. And no one can prepare you for it, what it does to you; how _desperate_ it makes you. I was never trying to hurt you, Raven. I was trying to do the right thing, and I fucked it up."

"Which is what? What's the right thing? I don't understand."

Nwyfre turned towards her.

"You know how becoming the Morrigan is more than a title?" Nwyfre stated. "How it comes with…more than just _average_ responsibilities?"

"Sort of," Raven said roughly. She was trying to wipe the water away from her eyes.

"When you take on the mantle, you become more than yourself. You become the bridge between for those who came before. And those who come after," Nwyfre said. "When I said 'we walk with the dead', I meant it literally."

Raven's eyes widened. A thrill of fear trickled up her spine, at the implications. The druids were always so secretive when it came to what their rituals entailed, at least for the uninitiated; those who were underage, like her and Qrow, were left in the dark about what their brethren got up to at the bonfires.

"With the mantle comes knowledge, of things that could happen. Or already happened. Being the Morrigan is more than just being chief of the Branwen; you are preserving balance, and fighting for the future that could be."

Raven's brow furrowed as she tried to interpret what the older woman was saying.

"I sent you two here because of what I said before: so you could get the skills you need to survive," Nwyfre insisted. "Because I've – I've seen things that scare the absolute shit out of me, Raven. Things that are coming. And I want to be sure that when everything catches ablaze, that you and your brother make it out in one piece."

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nwyfre was afraid. What could scare the most frightening person on Remnant?

"What things? What could possibly scare _you_?"

Nwyfre laughed, a jaded, raspy chuckle that made Raven's eyebrows raise in concern.

"Oh I miss being young," she sighed after a minute. "What scares me? Absolutely fucking everything. I'm scared of making the wrong choices and getting people I love killed. I'm scared of being blamed for things I can't control. I'm scared of getting old. I'm scared of the future. I'm scared of the past. I'm scared of myself and what I've become. Fear is my closest friend, Raven. It will never leave me."

Raven shut her mouth. Her mother had never looked so human to her. So fragile. She had always seen her as the Morrigan: slayer of Grimm, of hunters, fighter of injustices, superhuman. Untouchable by the concerns of mere mortals. The light from the amulet sent strange images over the walls of STRQ's dorm, ethereal; it added to the surrealism of the moment. Raven wondered if she had fallen asleep and was dreaming this entire conversation; but that would be too convenient.

"But just because I'm afraid doesn't mean I can't do what I need to," Nwyfre said after a long silence.

"Which is what?"

"There are still a lot of things I can't tell you. Not because I don't want to, but because right now is not the time or place," Nwyfre said. "And because dealing with those things aren't your responsibility. However, when…if, you choose to come home this summer, I will ensure you and Qrow are told what you need to know."

Raven's mouth twisted in irritation.

"All I ask is that you try to trust me."

Raven sighed, folding her arms before finally acquiescing.

"Ok. But no more bullshit."

Nwyfre chuckled, brushing her braids from her face.

"No more bullshit. I promise."


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Notes: Last of the super heavy feelings dialogue chapters for a sec, I promise. They aren't gonna have much time to talk about these things later, so I gotta crank these exposition dumps up. These are fucking rookie numbers. Gonna have two hundred fucking pages of nothing but bad dialogue, exposition and strippers. (In case you haven't noticed, I need sleep. But I'm back.)

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 35

Recovery Part II

The rest of that week was one of the strangest Raven had ever had at Beacon, of which so far there had been numerous. So perhaps the fact that it was strange meant that it was in fact, in a way, normal. STRQ did not attend any of their classes. Instead, the professors brought by whatever homework or make up material they needed to the med bay where they were practically camping.

Professor Arc made the most appearances. The indomitable woman would march into the wing, demand their homework, see that no one was dead, and march away. She did not try to talk about what had happened; she also did not treat Raven or Summer differently, which Raven appreciated.

Murt didn't show up at all. It wasn't until Friday that they learned he was temporarily suspended, or 'sent away on a mission while things cooled down'. Until he returned, they would have substitutes for their combat and survival courses. Summer had been extremely disappointed to learn that, whereas Raven had grown angry with Ozpin all over again.

As for Professor Ozpin, the man appeared regularly in the med bay, speaking with the medical staff and making small talk before disappearing. Occasionally he would bring their history homework, sitting down with Qrow to go over it. Raven was skeptical that the man had taken such a 'benevolent' interest in her brother, and would drift over to stand by Qrow whenever Ozpin was present. He never commented on her behavior, but there was no way he missed the message.

Summer's injury was healing well enough, but Raven was still concerned for her partner. Outwardly, the faunus seemed jovial as ever. Her partner would crack jokes, more than usual even, appearing smiley and carefree. At first, Raven thought her suspicions was due to her overreacting; however, the fact that Sigyn was similarly worried by her sister's behavior led Raven to realize she was correct in her assumption. Something was off.

Sigyn kept trying to get Summer to discuss her feelings, when the others had gone to get food or to burn off stress in the gym; but Summer refused to acknowledge that anything was wrong. Which was all well and good. However, the faunus had also been eating very little, claiming she wasn't hungry or that hospital food was seasoned with cardboard flavored ramen packets.

This, more than anything, was what was distressing Sigyn. When Raven quietly questioned her about it one evening, the punk insisted that this had been a problem before; something would happen where Summer had been bullied, she wouldn't talk about it, and then she would stop eating properly. The only way to resolve it was to get her to discuss what was bothering her, which she wouldn't do if she thought it would burden others.

By Friday, both Sigyn and Raven were running out of ideas. So Raven decided to bring in Taiyang; her teammate and potential metamour was similarly concerned with Summer's behavior, and had come up with an interesting solution. After some confused interrogation, and lots of skepticism, Raven and Sigyn decided to go along with his plan; the three of them left for the dorms that afternoon, going off the rumor that BBLK had been spotted back on campus.

BBLK's dorm room was several floors above their own on the sophomore level; previously, Raven had thought it must be nice to have a sophomore dorm with two separate bedrooms and a living room to boot. However, as they made their way down the hall, she realized she didn't recognize the majority of the people she saw. The freshman team was completely isolated from the rest of their class.

They came to a stop at BBLK'S door, Taiyang shooting her a reassuring look before knocking. The room was quiet. Then, after Raven was about to call it empty, the handle turned and the door swung in. Liana Hollis stared at the three of them shrewdly; behind her glasses, Raven could see bags under Liana's eyes as well. In the room beyond, Katay was sitting at his desktop, peering curiously at them.

"Hey, Liana," Tai said, smiling warmly.

"Hello, Tai," Liana sighed, glancing at Raven and Sigyn. "What do you want?"

"Honestly? We were hoping to talk to Barty," Taiyang said.

Liana paused again, biting her lip in consideration. Raven honestly expected her to tell them to fuck right off; but to her surprise, the aura buffer invited them in, albeit grudgingly.

"Why do you want to talk to Barty?" Liana asked after shutting the door. Katay was squinting at them also, golden eyes glittering with distrust.

"Because, well. We were hoping he would like to talk to Summer?" Taiyang said, rubbing his face. Raven noticed the blonde stubble, and how tired he looked.

"…Why?"

"Because we think it would be good for them," Raven said, folding her arms. Sigyn hummed in agreement.

Liana sneered at her immediately.

"You mean you think it would be good for Summer. Don't pretend you care about Barty, Branwen, we both know you don't," Liana said.

Raven appraised the other girl for a moment, opened her mouth, and was promptly elbowed by Taiyang. She shut it.

"Liana, that's really not true," Tai said.

No, it was true. Hollis had the right of it. Going off her facial expression, Raven guessed that she knew it too.

"Look, Hollis. I think we can agree that we all care about our teammates-" Raven tried again.

"You really shouldn't be here, it's wildly inappropriate," Liana interrupted her. "I get what you're going for Taiyang, and I really do empathize with the whole having a sociopath for a teammate thing, but she should leave."

Raven stopped, feeling a flicker of regret. Maybe the other girl was right.

"Ok, listen here you little shit," Sigyn jumped in. Taiyang winced. "One, she is _not_ a sociopath and neither is Becca, I know sociopaths when I see them. Two, this is a fucked up situation and we all need to suck it up and do what we gotta do to fix it. Because in the end, that's our fucking jobs: to deal with shit we don't like for the sake of the people we care about. Right now that means putting our crap aside and being there for them. Even if right now, they really don't want us to be."

Hollis winced, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I'm betting Barty is probably struggling the most with all of this, isn't he? Judging by how, like, defensive you're being."

Hollis glared at Sigyn, crossing her freckled arms.

"We have things under control-"

Katay huffed, tossing a stress ball at his partner to get her attention; Liana glanced back him, signing a question. He signed back rapidly, passionately. Tai, Raven and Sigyn watched their conversation nonplussed. Finally, it seemed that some conclusion was reached.

"Dust, fine!" Liana groaned. "You are so annoying, I swear-"

Katay stuck his tongue out at his partner petulantly. Liana immediately returned the gesture, before turning back to them. Taiyang grinned.

"Sooo is that a yea?"

Liana squinted at Tai's face, hands on her hips.

"Yes. But if he doesn't want you people around, then I'm kicking you out."

"That's fair," Tai shrugged.

"Especially you," Liana pointed, poking Raven's sternum with an index finger. Raven waved her hand away.

"Fine, whatever, I'm Stabby McSociopath. I get it," Raven grumbled. Tai snorted at the moniker, hiding a smirk as she glared at him.

Liana led the way across the cluttered living room, dancing around the stacks of books and papers. The aura buffer knocked twice, before opening the door without waiting for an answer and turning a desk lamp on. Raven stuck her head through the doorway, peering about cautiously.

Barty's and Forzani's room was surprisingly clean, all things considered; as Liana opened the blackout curtain keeping the sunlight out, Raven saw a rug, a power cord, and a backpack on the floor. That was it.

On Barty's side, the walls were covered in posters, maps and conspiracy charts. There were Atlassian newspaper clippings, coffee mugs, and equipment for podcasting on his desk. Becca's side had photographs pinned up on the wall by her pillow, a few stuffed animals, and a fuzzy blanket. It was otherwise bare in terms of personal effects.

Barty was laying on his bed, tossing a stress-ball at the ceiling lethargically. He didn't look at them, even as his teammate bustled around picking up the coffee mugs wordlessly.

"Hey man," said Taiyang after a moment. "So we uh-"

"Want to talk about what happened?" Barty asked. His voice was flat, lacking its normal incomprehensible speed.

Tai nodded, making his way calmly into the room and pulling up a chair. Sigyn followed, hands in her glittery jean jacket pockets. Raven paused, honestly considering leaving once more. She didn't want to talk about what happened at all. The only reason she was here was because Taiyang insisted this would help Summer.

Taiyang glanced back at her encouragingly, smiling. Raven hesitated a moment longer before stepping cautiously into the room. Barty didn't acknowledge her either.

"That cool with you?" Tai asked.

"Sure," Barty droned. Sigyn scooted around and hopped up on the bed by his feet; Liana shot her a disapproving glare, but the punk ignored her.

"So," Tai started awkwardly. "This sucks man."

Raven coughed. The blonde rolled his eyes at her, leaning his forearms on the back of the chair.

"Yes. Yes it does."

"I'm sorry about your partner," Tai said. Despite being uncomfortable, he sounded sincere.

"You know, it's funny," Barty said, catching the ball. "So many people have said that to me, this entire time. 'My condolences', 'oh I'm so sorry, that's so unlucky', 'You don't deserve this'; we've been through trust exercises, community service, everything. But all of that felt like platitudes, really. In the end, it took-"

He waved his hand vaguely at the ceiling.

"-a literal, bloody mess to happen before anyone took action. And then they have the audacity to act surprised," he laughed humorlessly. Raven raised an eyebrow, meeting Sigyn's green eyes for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Taiyang frowned.

"Everyone knew that we were struggling," Barty turned towards them. "They knew. And they didn't do anything to stop it. The patterns were there, repetitive, over and over and over again. But they ignored it."

"Who?" asked Raven, frowning.

Barty looked at her in surprise, almost as if he had forgotten she was there.

"What?"

"Who did you go to for help and get turned away by?" Raven asked, tilting her head.

Barty actually laughed; it was like a bark, sharp and brief.

"Who didn't I go to is the more accurate question," he said, staring at her strangely. "You know, the funny thing is, at this point I'm not even angry at Becca? That's pretty messed up, isn't it? Because what she did, what she does, is so screwed up. But she needs…a lot. A lot, a lot, and I don't have enough. I'm her partner, I should be able to help her, but…I don't know if I can. And the people who are supposed to care? Don't. Because they don't see Becca like we do; she's not a person to them, she's a weapon."

Raven felt a chill running up her spine; Taiyang looked at her strangely, a worried glint in his eye that she didn't know how to interpret. Barty gave them all an empty, exhausted smile.

"No one really cared what she did, so long as they felt they could use her; but oh, they're _so sorry_. It's so unfortunate," he said dryly. "As if luck and fortune had anything to do with it. And then Summer got hurt, and with how Raven reacted – you know they want to expel you, right?"

Raven smirked, feeling validated. Taiyang scowled; Sigyn looked up at her, eyes changing again.

"Called it."

"But not Becca?" asked Taiyang.

"No, they want to suspend Becca. It'll be a slap on the wrist, at most. Becca has very…influential parents."

Raven almost laughed aloud. Oh how she had called it, right to Ozpin's fucking face; and he had the balls to be upset about it. The next time she saw Tormund she might hug the terrifying bastard.

"What do these influential parents do?" she asked, feeling inappropriately smug.

Barty was still giving her an odd look.

"The Forzani's are the personal bodyguards of the current King of Vale," Barty said. "Annnd possible consorts, but don't let her know I said that. It's a…I wouldn't say conspiracy, really, just a very likely rumor-"

"Barty," sighed Liana, rubbing her brow. He tossed his hands up over his head.

"It is!"

Taiyang was blinking rapidly. Sigyn was frowning, playing with a toothpick she had nicked from her partner. Raven was trying to deduce how that made a difference.

"What's a consort?"

Sigyn giggled, pulling her knees up; Liana pushed her feet off the bed so her shoes didn't mess up the comforter.

"Oh! Umm! A consort is a lover, essentially; an unofficial one. Often times people in certain positions will take on another lover, or many, besides their official spouse; most marriages of such individuals are done for the sake of politics. So no one really blames the King, or the Queen, or anyone else who pursues other romances. And consorts can be very influential politically! Therewasonetime-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Raven started laughing at the irony. "Wait. Are you saying Becca's parents are both in a polyamorous relationship with the King of Vale?"

"We don't KNOW that," sighed Liana. "And that's not the point! They are his personal bodyguards. No one is going to risk slighting them by expelling their daughter."

Taiyang was gaping at Barty and then at her. Raven kept chuckling at how ridiculous it all was.

"Is that where she is? The freakin castle?!" Tai exclaimed.

Barty nodded, eyebrows raising over his spectacles.

"They picked her up personally-"

"Wait! The King's son died in the faunus war, right?!" Taiyang yelped, grabbing his head. "OH SHIT-"

"YUuuuuuuuup," Barty nodded faster.

Taiyang leapt out of his chair, took Raven's shoulders and started shaking them; his blue eyes were immense.

"Raven! You fucking stabbed the secret princess of Vale!"

Raven kept laughing, tearing up in actual hilarity. Oh this kept getting better and better.

"Why are you laughing!?" Tai yelled in bewilderment. "Oh Dust they're gonna take you away in a black bodybag in the middle of the night-"

"No they won't," droned Sigyn, toothpick dangling from her mouth. She was smirking deviously.

Barty and Liana glanced at each other and then at her.

"I mean, I don't think they will either?" said Barty, "But they will definitely put pressure on Ozpin to remove Raven. You didn't seethemSigynthosepeoplearereallyscary-"

"And he won't do it," said Sigyn. "Also, the King will keep his…"bodyguards", in check. He has to."

"Does he though?" asked Liana shrewdly. "I mean, he's the King of Vale. Like…he's the fucking King, he can do whatever he wants."

"Nope. He is a political figure head who has to answer to both the Council of Vale, the hunter community, aaaand the witchfingers," Sigyn said, counting her fingers. "His 'bodyguards' offspring attacked the adopted daughter of Tormund Rindvallis. Who has a lot of influence with all three of those groups. Becca might not be held accountable by her parents, but they won't be able to extract retribution on anyone here without starting a shadow war. One which they wouldn't have a chance of winning."

Barty sat up enthusiastically, rubbing his spectacles at light speed, before turning to Sigyn.

"Sigyn!"

"Yea?"

"YourfatherisTormundRindvallis-oh that makes sense, because of your name-Butstill!?"

Sigyn laughed.

"Yea?"

"HolyDust! Ihavesomanyquestions!"

"Shouldn't we, I dunno, get back on topic?" suggested Liana. Meanwhile, Raven tried to extract herself from Taiyang's grasp; the boy seemed to be in shock. She coughed again. He just kept slowly shaking her shoulders.

"WeAREontopic!" exclaimed Barty, hopping off his bed. "AND! Itallmakessense! Why the adults wouldn't or couldn't do anything for Becca! Because herparentswerekeepingthemfromacting! But NOW, at the risk of political scandal and outrage, they're going to have to let them act properly! And Becca can get help! Hopefully!"

Raven finally freed herself from Taiyang's iron hand grips, giving her distressed teammate an incredulous look.

"Yea, that's…good," Raven said. "But, you know what would be even better?"

"What'sthat?!"

"If you talked about this with Summer," Raven shrugged. "Because it seems that in the midst of all this political horseshit, and people not taking action when they should have, that the two of you got the short end of it all."

Barty adjusted his specs, which kept trying to slide down his nose.

"I could do that. I'd like to apologize to her anyways."

_Well that was easy._

Raven squinted.

"Really?"

"Yes! I feel I could have done more as BBLK's leader to reign Becca in when it came to her actions against the faunus students; Summer isn't the only one she harassed," Barty frowned.

Raven nodded slowly, glancing over her shoulder; Taiyang was still hovering. She wasn't sure what his problem was. Sigyn bobbed, looking pleased. Raven considered spinning on her heel and leaving now that her mission was accomplished. However, much to her own surprise and near embarrassment, she opened her mouth.

"I'm…sorry. For hurting your partner. I mean, I'd do it again if I had to, but I get it. It sucks," she muttered. She could feel her face heating up.

"I know," Barty said after a moment. "I understand why you did. I might have been tempted to do the same, in your shoes. But thank you for the apology."

Raven mumbled something incoherent under her breath, still feeling awkward. Tai patted her shoulder, a cheesy, proud look on his face replacing the previous one of anxiety. She frowned at him, to little effect.

The teens spent a while longer talking, Barty eventually reaching his normal speeds and zipping around his room as he started pointing out his charts and historical documents; Liana even brought him more expresso. Raven was pretty sure that was enabling, but who was she to judge?

By the time they left, Raven had learned all she ever wanted about the little known facts of the first, apparently secret, Great War. Tai had even got a copy of Barty's podcast; the martial artist had apparently had his curiosity peaked after learning that Becca really, probably was the illegitimate child of the King. Not that illegitimate was a thing; other people's acknowledgement didn't make someone become unrelated to you, that was incredibly stupid.

Barty had agreed to go see Summer that evening; Raven and Sigyn had wanted to return to the med-bay to resume their team effort of pestering Summer to eat something. Tiayang suggested that they walk around the campus to try to relax instead. After some light bickering, the girls eventually conceded that they maybe should see some sunlight for once in their lives.

The trio meandered across the grass towards the pond. A few freshmen from the other class took notice of them, before hurriedly looking elsewhere. It seemed that the rumor mill was running strong. Raven was almost curious as to what was being said, hiding the wicked little smirk curling the corner of her mouth.

Tai suddenly flopped onto the ground with a lazy huff, closing his eyes against the sunlight. He could probably sleep there all day and never get a sunburn. Raven could sit there for ten minutes and come away red as a lobster, aura or no.

Sigyn sat by the tree, putting her headphones on and squinting out at the water. Raven chose the middle ground, sitting near her teammate but not directly in the sun. The air was surprisingly warm that day, considering there had been snow flurries earlier in the week. However, Vale in the early spring often had bouts of unpredictable weather. One day snow, the next day, sunny and clear.

Raven wasn't really paying attention to anything, letting her thoughts drift. After a moment, she noticed she was staring off into space over Tai's head, who was observing her as he tilted his head back. Raven raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you and Summer dating?" he asked. His hair was like a blond mop on the grass.

Raven observed him for a heartbeat or two before responding. Her pulse was speeding up.

"…I think so," Raven said as casually as she could.

She wasn't sure they had a label at the moment, or the level of commitment Summer wanted. They hadn't had a chance to talk about it yet, and Raven wasn't going to broach it until Summer had fully recovered. She didn't want to seem needy, or like she was taking advantage of the other girl's vulnerability.

"Ah, ok. That's cool."

Raven watched the grass flutter in the cool breeze.

"Is it?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Is it 'cool'?" she emphasized the last word.

Taiyang glanced away.

"Well yea! I'm happy for you guys. I guess…I'm just a little confused? Ok, no, I'm a lot confused? Because…"

He trailed off, and she filled in the gaps. Nodding, she leaned back on her palms. Something in the wind smelled green and raw, like cut grass.

"Have you two actually talked since all this happened?" Raven asked.

"Well no, I kinda figured that would be pretty insensitive," Tai chuckled. "Hey Summer, I know Becca tried to make barbecue out of you, but can we talk about my feelings? Because I'm feeling a little led on, and I don't know what to make of it."

Raven bit her lip. She couldn't really speak for Summer; Tai and her would have to sort that out for themselves. However, she could try to encourage that conversation to take place.

"She wasn't leading you on," Raven said, cocking her head to the side. "But I can't really explain her intent to you for her. That's just a conversation you'll both need to have. I don't think you'd be insensitive to be bring it up though. You know Summer loves talking about feelings, that's one of her favorite things ever."

Taiyang laughed, laying his head on his hands as he watched the few clouds in the sky.

"Yea, except when it's her own, the big hypocrite."

"She isn't a big hypocrite. She is a small one," Raven scoffed.

"Oooh that was bad," he chuckled. "That wasn't even a pun, that was like a low tier dad joke. That's how bad that was."

"Thank you. I value your opinion as I strive to match your overwhelming wit."

"Well I can't say that I blame you. I am the pun master," he chuckled, waving a hand. "But hey, when are we going to go riding?"

"Motorcycles?"

"NOoo, friggin Nevermores," he drawled. Raven's smirk widened at the remark; she'd put a pin in that.

"Oh excuse me, I forget how _limited_ your imagination is," she sighed.

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"I have a decent imagination. I'm imagining kicking your butt at a race right now. It's pretty awesome, actually, I wish you could see it."

Raven grinned dangerously.

"Taiyang, are you challenging me?"

He laughed, squinting back at her. His eyes were extremely blue in the light.

"Totally! I challenge you to a race, Raven! When it gets a little warmer, and everything's calmed down and no one's suspended. Or in a bodybag."

"Hmm. What are the odds, and what's the course?" she asked.

"Hahaha winner gets to take Summer to the game-con that's coming up," he teased.

"You can have that one," Raven chuckled. "I wouldn't know what was going on. We'll work on the odds. How about the course?"

"The highway loop? It circles all of Vale."

"….is that illegal?" Raven tapped her chin.

"Not if we don't get caught," Taiyang winked.

Raven smiled, nodding in consideration.

"Hmm. Well then I hope you like Dust trails, Taiyang, because that's all you're going to see."


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Notes: Hmm, yes, fluff. The world could use more fluff these days.

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 36

Birthday

It was announced to the team leaders during their morning quarters on Friday that their second mission as hunters in training would be coming up soon; it would be taking place the last weekend of their second month. Freshmen only typically went on two to three missions their first year, meaning that this one could be their last until they were sophomores. Therefore, it was going to be kind of a big deal.

Summer, who had recovered from her injury and was eating properly once more, had returned to classes with the rest of STRQ after a week and a half in the med-bay. She had let it slip to them as they left Professor Wu's class one day, whispering behind her hand as she kept an eye out for Arc. The news was welcome, despite the fact that their previous mission had ended on a much darker note than anticipated. However, the end of February was still two weeks away.

The rest of their classes had returned to normalcy, despite Murt's absence and the fact that BBLK was BLK for an uncertain amount of time. The other freshmen, and even older classmen, had been wary of STRQ the first week or so, treading carefully around them in conversation and in the halls; but the rumors had been interesting to say the least.

Raven's favorite was the one where Becca owed Summer money, and all of STRQ had 'collected' her debt when she refused to pay. Raven was determined to shout "where's our money?!" the next time they ran into Becca in public. Summer insisted that this was a terrible idea; Taiyang believed it was hilarious, but would never admit such to Summer's face. He still encouraged Raven to do it when he thought the faunus couldn't hear him; which Summer, of course, could.

Summer feigned ignorance of most of the rumors and the looks, remaining stubbornly cheerful and friendly towards their peers. However, when Ophelia asked the faunus if Becca really had been trying to duel her to win Raven's affections, Summer had immediately insisted that that was the truth. Needless to say, that story had been winning out over the others for a while. Raven had not been able to quell it whatsoever.

Taiyang had eventually had his conversation with Summer and from what Raven could tell, it had gone over well. The two dorks were still dorks together, perhaps even more so than before; Taiyang had taken to trying to do unsubtle, gentlemanly for the faunus that made him come across as even goofier than ever. Summer for whatever reason was particularly charmed by this, which Raven thought was extremely generous on her part.

The only thing that had stood out to Raven was that whenever Summer was being physically affectionate with her, a very common occurrence these days, Taiyang would occasionally get a puzzled look on his face; as if he was thinking too hard about something vague, and couldn't figure out what he was missing. However, he never said anything rude nor seemed jealous about it.

So it was that Raven woke up on February 15th a little earlier than normal. The curtains were shut for once, so it wasn't the light. Summer was out cold, so it wasn't any of the funny little sounds she made when she was dreaming. Raven lay in bed groggily for several moments, trying to fall back asleep. Several pots clinking stealthily in the kitchen caught her attention.

She groaned, pulling a pillow over her head. There was sweet silence. Until Qrow dropped something with a stifled curse. Squinting irritably, Raven lifted her chin. She smelled bacon.

Trying to be quiet, she climbed out of bed, making her way into the kitchenette. Barefoot and bleary eyed, Raven shut the door behind her and beheld the scene. Her brother was drunk cooking at four in the morning.

Her twin was in his red pajamas, had a coffee pot on the counter that smelled half full of whisky, creamer and dark roast, and a big plate of pancakes, bacon and hash browns beside him; it was enough food to feed an army. He had apparently been cooking for several hours already.

"Qrow," she started sleepily. "What the hell?"

Her twin grinned at her.

"Mornin, sis," he said. "Happy birthday."

Raven blinked a few times.

"That's today is it?"

"Yea it's today. It's actually always been today, consistently, for the past eighteen years."

Raven rolled her eyes immediately, scooting closer to the counter to steal some bacon. He chuckled, swatting her hand away.

"Nooope. This is for everyone."

"…but it's MY birthday," she smirked, trying to sneak another.

He playfully threatened her with the spatula until she withdrew.

"Wrong. It's OUR birthday. And I did all the cooking, so I say we all share," he insisted.

"OK, ok," she muttered, holding her hands up.

"Go wake Summer up, she wanted to help bake the cake."

Raven hesitated as he snickered.

"I already snitched. She knows today's our birthday, and she'll be super disappointed if _you_ don't wake her up-"

"You're literally the worst," she mumbled, turning around.

"I love youuuu."

Raven grumbled as she tread back into the dorm-room. Taiyang was still an inanimate lump under his quilts; Summer was stirring already as Raven stepped across the carpet.

She didn't want to wake her partner up. She wanted Summer to sleep. Her ribs were still healing, she always stayed up too late anyways – and there go the ears, she's up.

Raven paused as Summer opened an eye to look at her, wolf ears perked. She sniffed, then held a hand out from under her blanket. Raven took it habitually.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you."

Summer smiled sleepily.

"It's ok. It wasn't really you, it was totally the bacon," Summer whispered.

"Ok. Um-"

Summer tugged gently on her hand.

"Can I help you?"

"C'mere," Summer whined.

"What?" Raven huffed.

"Snuggle," Summer insisted, pulling her closer.

Acquiescing, Raven slipped under the blankets with her. Summer immediately wrapped her arms and a leg around her torso, burrowing her face into the crook of Raven's neck; Raven's right arm was now trapped under her slight figure forever apparently. However, her left was free to run through her partner's hair; Summer sighed happily, her breath sending pleasant thrills up Raven's neck. Smiling at the warmth in her chest, Raven ghosted her fingers over Summer's ears, scratching gingerly between them. The other girl chuckled, pressing her face closer.

The two of them lay there for a while longer, dozing. Occasionally, Summer would kiss her neck or cheek. Half asleep, Raven would hum happily at the sensation and press her own lips to Summer's forehead in return. Even as her arm fell asleep, numbing tingles shooting up to her shoulder, Raven couldn't really remember a time she'd been this comfortable. She also couldn't remember the last time she'd let herself cuddle with someone, besides a puppy. Perhaps Summer wouldn't be opposed to more of this later on; considering the faunus was latched onto her like an octopus, Raven felt it safe to assume she'd say yes.

Eventually, Summer patted Raven's face.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," she murmured. "We should help Qrow, before he burns the dorms down."

"Mmm. Yeh," Summer agreed.

She nibbled the crux of her neck, grinning mischievously when Raven jumped, and then clambered over her to escape the bed. Raven was one hundred percent certain her partner straddled her on purpose, due to the impish pull of her lips as she looked down at her. Then, she was gone, trotting across the floor to the kitchen. Shaking her head, Raven followed after her.

Qrow had not actually managed to burn the kitchen down; he had instead cooked a stupid amount of food, and made a big mess. Grinning, her brother waved his spatula at them when they walked in.

"Hey sleepy head," he drawled. "I was about to start on this myself."

"Ha, oh no, no. No you don't. Get," Summer shooed him away, snagging some bacon as she did. "You can't make your own birthday cake, that's, like, sacrilege."

"I like sacrilege, it's fun."

"Shush. Go eat and relax," she said, pouring herself some of the whiskey-coffee and taking a sip. "Mm, Dust that's good."

Raven hovered awkwardly for a moment, unsure if she should help and equally unsure how she should. She had never found baking a useful skillset and therefore never applied herself to learning it. Then instances like this would occur, Kingdom rituals of social normalcy, and she wouldn't know what was expected.

So she winged it, focusing on cleaning up Qrow's mess as Summer got her ingredients together. After the kitchen had been returned to some form of sanity, she stopped and went back to looking over Summer's shoulder as she made the batter.

"You look confused," Summer giggled, glancing up at her.

"…Do you want me to help?" Raven asked.

Summer's smile widened and her eyes gleamed.

"Do you know what to do?" she asked. There was an odd tone to her voice, one Raven didn't immediately recognize.

"No?" Raven drawled cautiously.

Summer kept smiling at her, as if someone had told a joke only she had heard, and promptly licked the spoon.

"Want me to show you?" she asked innocently.

Raven was growing more suspicious.

"Suuure? Will I be committing sacrilege?"

"Well yea! But only the fun kind," Summer cocked her head.

"Hey! No sacrilege in the kitchen until I can get more pancakes," called Qrow from the room.

Raven realized they were talking about baking anymore. Her neck and face lit up promptly, betraying her once again, but she played it off as a strange thrill ran through her.

"Do you actually want help or do you just want to make fun of me? Also, you don't really have to do this-"

"Raven, can't you ever let me do something nice for you, goofy butt?" Summer laughed merrily. "I like this, it's fun. Go wake Tai up. He'll def want bacon and hash-browns."

Raven graciously allowed herself to be kicked out of the kitchen once more; she also let herself think she wasn't actually fleeing. Qrow was sitting at his desk, sipping from his mug and eating an impressive amount of food. Taiyang was still dead asleep. There could be a Boarbatusk tossing the room, but if it was on a weekend, that boy would sleep right through it. She paused in consideration, before going to the fanny pack.

After some confused waving around up to her shoulder, Raven felt a familiar fuzzy face and fished Yin out. She could have technically gone into the dimensional pocket; but she was always worried she'd get stuck inside somehow. Yin bounced exuberantly into her arms, wiggling.

Shushing the puppy ineffectively, Raven held her chin above licking distance as she cradled her. Standing at the edge of Tai's bed, Raven smirked wickedly.

"Goooo get 'em!" she said, tossing Yin on his hidden form.

Yin sprang forth dutifully, clambering over his body and tugging at the blankets. Taiyang's hair was eventually revealed as his puppy pulled the blankets back and started licking his ears. He groaned, mumbling something. Yin paused, barked, and started licking again.

"Uuuugh. What, dog?"

Yin placed her stubby feet on his head and barked again. Qrow was chuckling at his desk.

"Whaaaaa? How did you-what?"

Raven snickered, folding her arms.

"Wake up. It's our birthday and Qrow made food."

Tai gurgled incomprehensibly as Yin burrowed under the blankets and climbed on top of him, whining.

"Ok, ok, ok," Tai groaned, sitting up and holding the puppy. "What is – oh hey, I smell bacon!"

"Yup."

"Yaaay," Tai yawned. "That's great. I love bacon."

He fell back over, trapping Yin in a bear hug.

"I'm renaming you bacon, dog," he mumbled. "Bacon-dog."

The corgi barked under the blankets in protest. Feeling a bit guilty, Raven made him a plate of everything and a cup of whiskey coffee and left it on the stand. The food would win over sleep eventually.

Satisfied, she glanced at her brother. Qrow had his feet kicked up on his desk, rocking his chair back as he wore weird sunglasses and stuffed rolled pancake burritos into his mouth. Qrow had always enjoyed celebrating their birthday, especially back in Anima; birthdays and deaths there were treated almost the same, really: as huge parties. Sometimes an impromptu raid was involved, usually after everyone had gotten too drunk and decided they wanted to pillage in celebration. If it was someone particularly renowned among the free people, other tribes might celebrate too. Then the entire countryside was full of drunk, rowdy barbarians trying to outdo one another through physical feats, sparring, gambling and potentially arson.

For birthdays, gift giving wasn't necessarily a thing. If you made the other person something, or stole something of the settlers, then it could be appropriate to give it to them. Most of the time, the gift was something practical: a weapon, a consumable, armor, Dust, or alcohol, which was its own category. Or you could just get them really drunk and tell stories that made them look good or were funny. These rules were also applied to funerals, only _you_ got drunk and told stories.

Raven usually gave Qrow something shiny on their birthday. Qrow was an odd Branwen, because he valued things for their sentimentality or whimsical natures often more than their practicality. He would collect little trinkets, totems and odd things, claiming they were lucky. Sometimes other tribes-people would come to him to ask if something of theirs was lucky or not, and he would study it before proclaiming if it fell either way. Raven was not very good at picking out items of good luck; so she would bring him many, and tell him to pick the best.

She made herself and Summer plates of food, leaving Summer's plate in a safe location as the faunus danced around listening to something hyperactive, and took as seat on the floor. Qrow had opened the curtains. The sun was coming up, glowing pink through the fogged window.

"So. Did you want to go to Vale?" Raven asked, nibbling her food.

"Ehhh I dunno yet," he waved. "What about you?"

"Honestly?" she smirked slightly. "I'd like to go rent a motorcycle."

Qrow grinned, rocking his chair. It creaked in distress.

"Oooh. That does sound fun."

"Not until this afternoon though, you've had half a handle by yourself already-"

"I know, I know, geez," he chuckled, waving.

Raven paused, glancing at Taiyang's hidden form.

"Qrow?"

"Yea?"

"When are their birthdays?" she whispered. In the kitchenette, Summer was singing along to something on her scroll.

"Uhhhh. They already had theirs, kid," Qrow said, glancing at her as he pushed his sunglasses up.

Raven winced, lip pulling awkwardly.

"When?"

"Last semester, towards the beginning. Tai's is in August, Summer's September."

Raven rubbed her brow, frustrated with herself. She hadn't even asked. Qrow smiled at her sheepishly.

"….Shit," she sighed, folding her arms.

"Yea."

She bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Ok. Well then we're celebrating theirs today, too," she declared. It was the least they could do.

Qrow rubbed his palms together, nodding slowly.

"Hmm. Yes, I like this. It has potential. Oooh, I know, how about dirt bikes instead? We can get paintball guns and go ride around Forever Fall shooting each other and Grimm-"

Rave chuckled, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I thought you didn't like paintball?"

"It's fine, I just don't like paint dicks on my face. I think that's a reasonable thing to dislike."

Tai mumbled something incomprehensible under his blankets. It sounded suspiciously like 'your mom like's dicks on her face'. Raven chose to ignore him.

"Ok, but why would we shoot _Grimm_ with paintballs?"

"Well, why wouldn't we?" he asked. "I want to see a technicolor Ursa, Rae, I think it will be a spiritual experience."

She laughed at the image.

"Alright. And they'd probably like that," she tapped her chin.

Qrow gave her a very sardonic look which she also ignored completely.

"And now we have to go find gifts for them, too," Raven continued, glancing off. "Or we can get them wasted. Are those Kingdom things? Do people do that here?"

"I think so," her twin stretched. "From what I've noticed, birthdays are the same. Funerals, not so much."

She pursed her lips in consideration, but before she could open her mouth Summer bounced back into the room; her partner dropped onto the ground beside Raven, a satisfied expression on her face as she beamed at the twins.

"Cake's in the oven," she declared. There was flour on her face, smudged along her cheek bone. Raven smiled.

"You got a little something," Raven pointed at her own cheek. "Here, annnnd over here. And here."

Summer paused, brushing at her face hesitantly.

"Nope, still there. And there's more, all over," Raven drawled, grinning. "It's just, literally, everywhere."

Summer's ears flicked as she squinted at her suspiciously. Raven's smile grew wider.

"No seriously, you are covered in flour."

"Am I now?" Summer asked skeptically.

"I promise. It's like you bathed in it-"

Raven exhaled in surprise as Summer tackled her, the two of them falling over onto the rug. Summer was laughing as she rubbed her face on Raven's t-shirt. Qrow chuckled, sipping his coffee.

"Is it still there?!" Summer exclaimed. "Is it, smarty-britches?!"

"Yea, it is actually! You still didn't get it-" Raven laughed.

Summer tickled her ribs, and Raven squirmed. Summer couldn't find out she was ticklish.

"Oh! Oh ok!" Summer said. "Hey, look, how did I get flour in my pocket? Would you look at that?"

"Why do you have flour in your _pocket_ – don't you put that in my hair," Raven protested, craning away. "Summer. Summer, no."

Raven grimaced as the faunus dusted her fingers through her mane.

"Hey Raven."

Raven scowled up at her partner.

"Rae, you've got a little something in your hair," Summer snickered.

"You better not have," Raven droned.

"She did," observed Qrow.

Raven pouted. Now she would have to wash it, which would take forever. She loved having long hair, but at the same time it was such a pain in the ass. Summer didn't know the struggle; hers barely passed her shoulders most of the time.

Irreverent, Summer giggled at her expression, smearing more flour across Raven's brow with a thumb. Raven drolly accepted her fate, glaring up at the faunus half-heartedly.

A groan from Taiyang's bed caused the teammates to look over as the blonde sat up, squinting at them all. Yin was still curled up beside him.

"…why are you guys covered in flour?" he asked, before spotting the food on his nightstand. "Never mind, I don't wanna know. Thanks for food."

"Welcome," Qrow yawned.

Raising an eyebrow, Raven bodily lifted Summer off of her; she smirked at the other girl's surprise before sitting up and setting Summer on the rug. Her partner blinked. She still had flour on her nose. Raven chuckled before snagging another piece of bacon. It could just stay there then.

The teammates spent the next several hours lazily eating breakfast, baking, and lounging around. The twins tentatively mentioned their plan to celebrate everyone's birthdays today, since they had been too busy being dicks at the beginning of last year to ask. Taiyang guffawed at their guilty expressions, instigating another flour incident; Summer, though, became very emotional before scooting off to check on the cake.

However, it was generally agreed upon that today all of STRQ would celebrate their birthdays. It was nearly noon by the time they'd all showered, had some cake, dressed and headed out the door. None of them were in any rush.

Beacon students, when given the opportunity to sleep, were experts at it. On a weekend, unless something in particular was going on, the hallways were deserted until the afternoon. STRQ didn't see anyone they recognized as they headed out towards the ferry terminal; the air transport had a few people, but most were teachers or other administrators. They didn't run into any that they knew.

To rent a motorcycle or street legal dirtbike in Vale, one needed either a license or a Beacon Academy i.d. Also a basic understanding of Vale's traffic laws was required, which Tai and Summer gave the twins a run through of on the flight to the commercial district.

Gary's Rentables and Eats was apparently where one went to acquire really good apple pie and vehicles for rent with few questions asked. His lot was located on the edge of the commercial and industrial districts, and looked like it used to be a gas station. Gary gladly accepted their lien upfront as the teenagers ran about the lot, chased by an equally enthusiastic Yin. He also very conveniently rented paintball guns and was well acquainted with Murt Thompson.

Raven picked out an orange and black bike that was of a similar model to the lighter ones she rode at home. She grinned as it growled to life, and was soon doing wheelies down the road in front of Gary's parking lot. Tai and Qrow slowly picked theirs out as she waited impatiently, both pretending to put more thought into their choices.

Summer had never ridden a motorcycle or dirt bike before in her life, and insisted she instead ride with one of them; she was apparently rather apprehensive of bicycles and their ilk, claiming they were the two wheeled hell children of demons. Despite this belief, she still very much wanted to ride. Tai, once again trying to be a gentleman, eagerly offered to teach Summer once they were in the forest. Raven, who was an admittedly terrible teacher, suggested Summer ride with Taiyang for the duration. Neither of them complained about this arrangement.

To get to Forever Fall from the commercial district wasn't particularly difficult; they were within spitting distance of the forest. However, to ride out one of the northern gates, they had to show their Beacon i.d.'s once more. Raven had the distinct impression that hunters could wave their licenses anywhere and get nearly whatever they wanted. It explained a lot.

The gate guards gave STRQ some rather odd looks as the team rode up to the triple reinforced steel and force-field barricade with paintball guns strapped alongside their rides as well as their weapons. After a cursory glance over their student i.d.'s, however, the guards shrugged and waved them through.

On the other side of Vale's walls was miles of gravelly fire roads, forested ravines, a few abandoned construction sites, and lots of eerie red, shedding trees. Raven peeled off immediately, grinning ear to ear as she booked it down the road.

Qrow caught up with her quickly, laughing and taking a playful shot at her wheels, spraying paint everywhere. Raven laughingly returned the favor, weaving casually around potholes as she peppered her brother. Qrow cursed, dodging away.

Tai and Summer had pulled up behind the twins, Summer shooting paintballs over their heads as she stood up behind Taiyang. One struck Raven's ear and she swatted at the stinging welt. Braking, Raven let the dorks shoot past her before following; she sniped Summer between the shoulder blades, causing her to yelp in surprise. No one was using their auras yet, but as STRQ delved deeper into Grimm territory they planned on activating them.

Suddenly, Qrow shot out of the trees, having gone off road to escape Summer's colorful barrage. Her brother roared up the road's bank, tires catching air for several seconds before landing on the road again. He sprayed gravel as he swerved, cackling.

Behind him, a confused Ursa clambered out of the crimson foliage, snarling. Qrow sneered, before peppering its pale skull with paintballs. Raven pulled around by her twin, raining orange and blue dots all across the monster's form.

The Grimm reared on its legs, swatting at the paintballs like wasps. It snapped its jaws in bewilderment, foaming and spitting globs of paint everywhere as they continued to harass it. Completely enraged, the Ursa roared and charged towards the twins, who waited before spraying gravel in its face with their tires. The Ursa stumbled, shaking its head in wrath, blinded by paint and debris.

Taiyang and Summer, utilizing two of Tai's portals, jumped the fallen Grimm. Tai's bike revved out of the portal ten feet above the demon bear, landing a few yards from the twins. The two were giggling in triumph.

"Dude!" exclaimed Tai. "This is the best fucking idea ever!"

The Ursa growled in disagreement, climbing to its feet again.

"Quick, before he catches us!"

STRQ sped away, laughing wildly as the Ursa chased after them, looking like a sentient puff of cotton candy. Eventually, the demon bear gave up, sulking in humiliation in the middle of the road.

After a few more miles, the team came across one of the abandoned construction sites. There were clay mounds, sand pits, wooden structures and big concrete blocks everywhere. It was perfect.

Spotting an excellent ramp with a clear landing, Raven hit the throttle. Lining herself up, she barreled up the huge red clay mound and into the air, whooping. She soared for several seconds before landing expertly, back tire finding purchase, then the front.

Behind her, Tai and Summer were whispering rapidly, Summer waving her hands as she explained something. Raven eyed them curiously, balancing on her toes as she inched forward.

"What are you guys up to?" she called. Qrow circled the perimeter, on the lookout for more Grimm.

"Tryna go fast!" yelled Summer, eyes wide with glee.

"We have a theory!" said Tai.

"The theory of 'Go Fast'!"

"Okay?" droned Raven, raising an eyebrow. "How fast?"

"Hella!" proclaimed Summer, pointing her finger in the air.

Hella fast was pretty fast, she supposed. Raven's mouth tugged in a wry grin as she watched them debate for a few more moments. Nodding, the dorks drove around, lining up with Raven's tracks.

With a cocky grin, Tai revved his engine; and Summer started blurring, showering the ground with petals as she wrapped her arms around Tai. Summer could channel her Semblance so that it affected people or objects she was touching, though it drained her more to do so. Eyes widening, Raven watched as her teammates practically blurred out of existence, petals raining everywhere. Tai hit the gas.

Then they were shooting up the ramp at mach fucking ten, practically launching into the stratosphere with exuberant screams. Raven was not sure how the hell they planned to land.

A few hundred feet in the air above, a portal cracked open. Then one on the ground where the nerds had started opened as well. After a few apprehensive seconds, they shot out at an angle allowing them to catch air, before zipping through a portal Tai opened in front of them. This continued two more times before the bike had slowed down enough for them to land safely.

The dorks pulled around, their hair blown every which way; both of them were wearing immense, shit eating grins.

"Dude," Summer smiled wider. "Now that's how you go fast."

Raven paused before she started laughing hysterically, leaning over her handle bars; tears were streaming down her face. They giggled along with her, even as Qrow tore out of the woods with several technicolor Beowolves howling after him.

Team STRQ stayed at the construction site for most of the afternoon, doing stupid stunts, teaching Summer how to ride a bike, shooting everything and everyone with paintballs and occasionally killing Grimm. When they pulled back up to the gates at sundown, every one of them was splattered in red mud, paint and Grimm ink. The guards stared at their silly smiles, before ushering them back into the city.

The three bikes raced down the backstreets and alleyways, dodging cars, pedestrians and the rare cyclist. Raven did her best to obey the more important traffic laws for now; she and Tai were still going to race eventually, once they acquired better mounts.

As evening settled over Vale and the street lamps came on, the four hoodlums peeled into South Vale, slowing down to account for all the people. Eventually they pulled up to one of Qrow's favorite places. He claimed it was one of the better Valish pubs in the area, offering a blend of good food and bottles of chilled sake to go. Team STRQ came as they were, and the hostess cheerfully sat them at a wooden booth, swaying to and fro as she led the way.

Raven had a very good idea as to why her brother liked this place, considering how most the people working there weren't wearing very much; particularly the ones on the stripper poles in the back.

"Qrow," she said dryly. "Is this is a strip club?"

"Ehhh," he shrugged noncommittally. "More like Mom and Pop's strip diner than an actual club, ya know?"

Taiyang was slowly changing shades as he glanced about awkwardly; Summer did not seem phased whatsoever, focusing on her menu as she chewed on a straw. Qrow cracked a menu open eagerly, scanning the options with pale red eyes. Their server, a young woman in the very creative attire of having no top or bra whatsoever, swung by their table.

"Hey guuuys! Welcome Kincade's! Our specials today are the Mistralian mountain goat and the Vacuon fire fries!" she paused, taking in their colorful appearances. "Oh haaay, did you guys go to a paint run or something? That's so fun!"

Qrow gave her his most charming smile, while Tai desperately tried to look at her face and not her nipples. Summer slapped her menu down, completely unphased.

"Yea, we had a paint party! Kinda! Can I get some hot sake and those spicy fries?"

"Sure sweety! Can I see some i.d. first?"

Summer handed over her Beacon i.d. as Taiyang stared helplessly at the table.

"Oh you guys are hunters?!" the woman asked. "Nice, we never get hunters in here!"

Raven gave Tai a sly smirk as he did his best to not have a conniption fit across from her.

"Ok, hot sake and fire fries for you cutie, and what can I start you guys off with?"

Summer was the only one drinking as the rest had to drive; everyone else placed their orders, though Qrow ordered a bottle to go for the room later. The bubbly server bounced away and Qrow started making fun of his partner immediately.

"What's the matter there, Tai? You look like you've seen a gheist," Qrow chuckled, leaning back.

Taiyang was not amused.

"Not cool, man, you could have warned me," Tai sputtered. "But noooo."

"Tai, were the boobs spooky?" asked Summer with a shit-eating grin.

"What?! No! It's just I gotta be prepared or braced or –"

"Brace for titties," Raven muttered, causing Summer to giggle snort next to her.

"You guys are mean," Tai grumbled.

"Awww, nooo," Summer laughed. "We're just teasing you; we can leave if you're uncomfortable."

"I'm fine, it's not a big deal-"

"I dunno, man, I thought they were a pretty big deal," quipped Qrow. Summer reached across the table and smacked him.

Taiyang gave a long-suffering sigh as his teammates giggled at his prudishness, though he didn't seem legitimately angry. Raven empathized, despite being willing to make fun of him as well. Personally, she wasn't really bothered by other people's bodies; she was simply very aware of her own space and anyone invading it. Her own sometimes bothered her for reasons she could not change. The only thing that helped was feeling in control, of her body and the things happening to it.

Tai, from what she could deduce, didn't have issues with other people's bodies or his own. He was just very aware of other people's perceptions; and he became defensive at the slightest implication that others might see him as being remotely uncouth, devious, or promiscuous in any way. He did not like other guys who portrayed themselves as studs, womanizers, or were sexually aggressive in their pursuits. That was initially why he hadn't liked Qrow: he'd thought her brother was a player, and therefore, was bad.

As he pouted, Raven nudged him under the table. Tai gave her a disgruntled look; she quirked an eyebrow questioningly and smiled at him. He gave her a thumbs up.

Eventually, everyone recovered from the novelty of the spooky boobs, and started talking and joking as per normal. Their food and drinks came, delivered by people who were actually wearing shirts. As they chowed down, Tai and Qrow bickered until Taiyang decided to answer everything with a terrible pun for revenge. Soon the entire table was groaning in utter dismay. The puns were dismaying in their level of obnoxiousness.

Qrow eventually threatened to pay for a lap dance for the both of them if he didn't stop it. Summer, who was two bottles of sake in at this point, thought this was unfair because she wanted a lap-dance and Tai would not appreciate his. Taiyang, who was tired of everyone fucking with him, smugly declared that he would only appreciate a lap dance from Summer. However, he had gravely miscalculated. Because Summer interpreted this as him issuing her a challenge, and promptly tried to climb over the table to do so.

At this point, Raven was calmly sipping her strawberry sunrise through a straw, watching Summer laugh her ass off as she straddled Tai's lap. Fortunately for Tai, Summer was not actually trying to dance on him; the boy looked like he would have had an actual aneurysm if she did. However, the threat of the potential lap-dance clearly had him conflicted, for his face was the perfect blend of joy, bewilderment and terror. Summer, of course, thought it was hilarious.

Qrow continued to crack up at his partner's plight, especially when some of the girls walking by whistled at the pair. Tai's face turned eleven darker shades of red that put even Raven's most severe blushes to shame. Eventually, Summer took pity on him, kissed his cheek and turned around. She sat in his lap for the rest of the meal, and continuously stole tidbits off his plate. It was, all things considered, pretty cute.

In the end, no one actually got a lap dance and STRQ left for Beacon in high spirits, riding the dirtbikes onto the ferry. It was near nine pm by the time they returned to their room, having forgone shopping in exchange for getting drunk and watching movies. Raven wanted to pick things out for her teammates in private anyways.

After they practically kicked their door down, Raven slunk off sneakily into the bathroom to shower first, cackling when Qrow kicked the door in frustration. She emerged clean, relaxed and rather sleepy; the dorks and her brother had broken into the sake and were playing "Never Have I Ever".

"Never have I ever had a committed relationship," said Qrow, taking a swig. Summer and Tai put down a finger each, before drinking as well.

"Wow shocker," said Taiyang, earning an eye-roll from his partner. "Mine was at Watchtower. Her name was Lily, and I think she was really just using me for my lunch snacks."

"How old were you, fucking twelve?" laughed Qrow.

"Nope. I was fourteen, thank you very much."

"That doesn't count."

"It does, we made out like twice," Taiyang laughed good naturedly. "Plus I always walked her home! And, I shook her dad's hand. So it absolutely counts."

Taiyang had a very odd list of qualifications when it came to what made a relationship legitimate, in her opinion.

"Well I guess you're the expert then," Qrow stretched. "Shower time, I called dibs."

"Yea, yea, yea, we know," waved Tai, grinning. "What about you Summer?"

"Mine were at Signal," Summer leaned back on her hands, sighing. "They uh, didn't end so well. But! I don't regret it, because I learned a lot. However I'm secretly really, really glad they didn't pick Beacon to attend, since that would have been super awkward?"

Tai glanced at Raven as she grabbed pillows and a blanket off her bed.

"Yea I guess that would have sucked," he admitted.

"What about you Raven?" Summer asked as Raven tossed pillows down beside her.

"What about what?" she hummed, flopping onto the ground.

"Have you ever had any committed relationships?" the faunus asked.

Summer was looking a little pink in the face from the alcohol, sitting cross legged on the rug. She'd removed her cloak, as well as part of her green and brown top, wearing only her tank-top and combat skirt. Raven hesitated.

"Um…not before now?" she drew out questioningly, studying Summer's reaction.

Summer smiled fondly, eyes crinkling around the edges.

"Awww. You're sweet. And really cute when you're being shy," Summer booped her nose.

Raven scoffed automatically, lifting her nose out of range.

"I am not shy," she insisted.

"Oh ok. Miss 'I turn redder than a tomato every chance I get'," Summer laughed. "You're right, you are not awkward or shy ever."

"Good, I'm glad you understand that," Raven nodded. "Plus, who are you calling awkward? You do awkward shit all the time."

"Yea! And I embrace it! I am one with my inner dork! Embrace your internal dorkiness, Raven, and grow more powerful than ever before!"

Raven laughed aloud at her.

"Never," she grinned, tossing her hair for dramatic effect.

Tai was smirking at them both, taking a long drought of sake.

"Careful, trash pigeon, or she'll threaten you with a lap dance."

Summer gestured in protest, almost slapping her glass over.

"You dared me too, bub, what did you expect?"

"I did not! I didn't dare you, where are you getting that?"

"Pffft. Your mom. Duh," Summer folded her arms victoriously.

Taiyang gaped in outrage; it was a sound rebuttal. One could not defend against a mom argument or a drunk Summer, and the combination therein could baffle the brightest attorney's a Kingdom could buy. Before the situation could escalate into a lengthy round of poorly constructed mom jokes, Raven tossed a pillow in Summer's lap and stretched out. Her girlfriend blinked in surprise as Raven pulled a blanket up to her shoulders, and sleepily dropped her head onto the pillow; Raven took Summer's hand and insistently placed it on her head.

"Tai, put a movie on," Raven mumbled, yawning.

"Yes'm."

Summer snorted in amusement, running her fingers through Raven's still damp hair, causing her scalp to tingle pleasantly. Raven cracked an eye open to look up at her.

"Hey. Happy Birthday," Raven muttered.

Summer smiled brightly again, pressing her lips against Raven's brow as Tai dimmed the dorm lights and projected a movie onto the wall.

"Thanks."


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Notes:** Annnd we're back to our regularly scheduled angst! Nearing the end of this Volume, kids. I can't believe I've written this much already, it kinda blows my mind. However, I'm excited about the upcoming volumes; it's gonna be fun. Who know, maybe I'll have most of the second one done before the new season comes out. Anyways, thanks for all the love.

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 37

Miles

The weekend of STRQ's second mission came quickly. Considering the weeks leading up to it were the best weeks Raven could ever remember having, it would stand to reason they'd go quickly. STRQ was finally tying OBSN on the leader-boards in tournament dueling, Raven had mastered a few moves she'd been struggling with, passed all her midterms and got to take regular power naps with her girlfriend. Things were good.

Even the return of Becca to team BBLK couldn't dampen her spirits. The surly, potentially illegitimate princess of Vale didn't so much as look their way as she took her seat next to Barty in the auditorium that morning. Raven eyed the brunette brazenly, before eventually choosing to ignore her for now.

The Beacon freshmen had gathered once again at a godless hour, hanging out of their chairs and slumping like the walking dead as they trudged to their seats. STRQ was impressively alert all things considered, and Raven couldn't be tired if she tried. Though many of the freshmen couldn't sense it, Raven and Qrow could; there was a familiar tension in the air, one that Raven recognized from years of combat and waiting for a raid to commence.

For whatever reason, despite her current optimism, Raven sensed that the pendulum of good and bad was swinging once more. The terse tones of the teachers walking the halls, the serious frowns on the brows of the few seniors that graced the school with their presence: something had happened.

Summer sat beside her, the team leader dossier in her lap as she perused its contents. Her silver eyes scanned the pages, a meditative frown settling on her face. Raven nudged her with her elbow, smiling when she glanced her way.

"What's up?" she asked, craning to look at the folder.

Summer didn't immediately answer, her ears folded back in thought.

"There's been more instances, like the one in Akershus," she said, looking her way. There was something strange in her eyes. Raven caught sight of one of the photos, and understanding followed.

It was a picture of the victims who had been saved, documented as part of the investigation. There wasn't anything graphic in the photo; just the skinny, bruised, shirtless bodies of victims of the underground. All of them had brands similar to Qrow's and her own.

"Hmm. So where were these incidents?" Raven asked, frowning. Summer's ears flicked as she studied her.

"Um. Mostly in the mountains and forests, about twenty to fifteen miles from Mountain Glenn," Summer said, turning back to the dossier. "And there's been a stark increase in Grimm manifestations near the city, which they think is a result of more baiting sites that they haven't located yet. In fact most of the upperclassmen have been down there, trying to help the local hunters clean up and find the other sites. But there's so much woodland and rough terrain…"

Raven nodded, focusing on the facts as she knew them and nothing else. Someone was paying traffickers to create baiting sites so they could collect Grimm, for seemingly scientific pursuits. It was likely some hunters had been assisting them, if the locals in Akershus were anything to go off of; but that was her own suspicions, not fact. That was it.

Why would anyone need that many Grimm to study? How would they contain them? Grimm were notoriously difficult to contain, let alone dissect or anything else. Their bodies evaporated; the black splatters they left behind had been declared 'nothing'. They left behind nothing biological or chemical.

Everything they knew about Grimm Biology, spawning and the like, was theoretical guesswork drawn from distant observation and comparing the Grimm to their animal relatives. It's why the subject fascinated her, because it was a complete mystery. How Grimm did anything that actually mattered was unknown. But one thing that nearly everyone could agree on, was that nothing good ever came from caging them.

"Someone with lots of money and too much time on their hands is playing with things they shouldn't," she deduced. "Is that where all the missions will be?"

"I think so. The Council has directed the hunters to make it a priority," Summer said.

Behind her, Qrow was peaking his head over the faunus's shoulder. He sighed in exasperation when he saw the photos.

"Why can't people not be fuckin dicks?" Qrow drawled.

"Or evil?" asked Taiyang. "If they could just stop being evil and dicks that would be great."

"That's it, we're writing them a memo," Raven said stoically. "Dear assholes of the world: Stop it. Just, fucking knock it off. We get it."

"Fucking stop it bro. Signed, literally everyone," said Tai. "Hey, maybe they're pissed because they didn't get any first place medals as children?"

"I know that's why I'm pissed at least half the time," Raven said. "Where are my medals? I was the best at everything, and everyone else needs to be reminded of that."

"Bullshit," said Qrow immediately. "I was."

"Did you steal all of my medals?"

"Well, I AM the better pickpocket."

"Psssh. Ha! I laugh, but only once. Because your jokes are shit."

Summer was looking frustrated with all three of them by this point, causing Raven to pause.

"Are you ok?"

"Can you guys not be so blasé about horrible stuff for like, five seconds?" Summer sighed.

Raven and Qrow glanced at one another while Taiyang scratched the back of his head sheepishly. They were just joking like normal. Before any of them could protest, however, Professor Ozpin materialized on stage with a stack of assignments. Raven squinted.

"Good morning, students," he said coolly, analyzing the folders in his hand. "Team leaders, please approach the podium when I call your teams."

Raven sat up in anticipation.

"OBSN."

There went Ophelia.

"BBLK."

Barty whizzed down the aisle. Perhaps Raven was imagining it, but was Becca actually smiling at him?

"STRQ."

Summer strode purposefully down to the stage, took the folder from Ozpin calmly who said something to her, and returned; STRQ gathered around her to see who they would be shadowing. Raven flinched, and sighed.

"Woah," said Tai. "Well, this will be uncomfortable. Why can't we just get someone like Arc?"

"Ehhh. It could be worse. I mean, maybe we'll get to see him fight? That'll be cool, right?" shrugged Qrow. Raven shot her brother a look of betrayal but he simply shrugged at her again.

"It'll be…awkward," Summer's ears folded. "But, we'll just have to be professional and try to learn as much as we can."

Raven glared at the portfolio and the clinical piece of paper with Professor Ozpin's name on it. The rest of it detailed where they would be going and why. There was no way this wasn't some intentional scheme of his. Perhaps he wanted to study them in action himself, searching for little weaknesses; or an excuse to finally expel her. She frowned, determined to not give him a reason or let him get under her skin.

They had already prepared what little they would be taking with them, and had their weapons on hand. Professor Ozpin gave a brief farewell speech to the students, bidding them to be careful and to watch after one another. Then he walked out.

STRQ wasn't sure whether he wanted to meet them at the airfield or to follow him, so Summer decided they would simply meet him there. The other girl was being more authoritative than normal, and Raven wasn't sure what to make of it. It reminded her of the little glimpses Raven had seen during the Jotun fight, after the Skogtroll had raked her back.

Professor Ozpin did eventually meet them at the airstrip, wearing his typical attire. He had brought a canvas bag, which he carried casually over his shoulder. That looked to be the only preparation he'd made for an overnight journey into Grimm territory. He smiled at STRQ pleasantly, as if they had chanced upon one another during a stroll through the garden and were discussing the local news.

"Well then. Let's get going, shall we?"

They trailed cautiously after the headmaster, Raven feeling particularly ill at ease as she climbed into the transport. Summer and Qrow sat on either side of her as they took up on the metal bench across from Ozpin. The professor was still smiling at them benignly. Raven did her best to neither sneer nor grimace in any way, remaining stone cold neutral as she regarded him.

"I assume by your silence that none of you have any questions regarding our mission," he said, the barest hint of humor in his voice and eyes.

Summer took the lure first.

"We're looking for baiting sites," said Summer, threading her fingers together. "And trying to discover who is responsible."

"Yes, Ms. Rose, in part. However, we are doing something a bit more…specific," Ozpin said, his back looking uncomfortably straight. "We are going to one of the sources of the problem: the people responsible for providing said 'bait' to begin with."

STRQ's eyes widened collectively. Raven opened her mouth before shutting it.

"Yes, Ms. Branwen?" hummed Ozpin. He still looked gently amused; it infuriated her, but she was determined not to give him the reaction he was looking for.

"Isn't that going a bit outside our lane?" she asked flatly. "That would be witchfinger territory, correct?"

Ozpin's mouth twitched upwards. Raven wanted to punch him.

"Not necessarily. Witchfingers, you see, are only called in once a definite problem falling _within_ a hunter community has been established. Rarely do they ever do their own investigating or legwork, but inherit it from dozens of police officers and the hunters who discovered the issue to begin with," Ozpin said, as if describing an interesting spoonful of oatmeal. "And if it is not an issue dealing with corrupt or rogue hunters, as it very often is not, they won't be involved at all."

His dry tone could not hide his contempt.

"Witchfingers capture or kill, once directed to do so. Huntsmen and huntresses, however, _hunt_."

"So we do all the detective work and they get all the glory?" rasped Qrow.

Ozpin's humorous facade faded as his eyes and face took on a somber mien.

"There is nothing glorious about killing people, Qrow. No matter how evil," Ozpin said softly.

Raven managed to not scoff at the man, though her lip pulled irritably. To her surprise, Summer nodded along, as if in agreement. Taiyang also seemed to believe Ozpin had a point, judging from the look he gave Qrow.

"I'm not saying that," Qrow persisted, eyes narrow. "Killing sucks-"

Raven felt a chill run through her.

"-but when it comes to scum like this, I gotta say I'm not gonna feel very guilty about it at the end of the day. We're hunting traffickers, right? Slave traders? Are you really standing up for those fucking people?"

Ozpin observed her twin carefully as the bullhead shook from turbulence.

"Certainly not. I find it interesting, however, that you perceive me to be simply because of my stance on killing," Ozpin replied calmly.

When he spoke in that tone, he reminded Raven of a horse handler trying to sooth a distressed animal.

Qrow leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. Raven wanted to pull him back towards her, and away from the man trying steal his loyalty.

"Whatever. It's a free world, believe what you want."

"This seems to be a fairly sensitive subject for you," stated Ozpin.

She experienced a momentary flare of panic, covering it up as she studied her Dust chambers. Qrow brushed his hair back uncomfortably as Summer squirmed next to her.

"Yea well, maybe it is," Qrow grumbled.

Raven span her cartridges, keeping her face blank.

_Don't give this man more ammunition, Qrow. He is_ _**not** _ _your friend._

"May I ask why?"

_Don't. Don't fucking do it._

Qrow was tense. Taiyang was sending him worried looks over Summer's shoulder, whose face was naturally supportive and empathetic. Raven refused to look at Ozpin.

Finally, Qrow came to a decision, and with a grimace pulled the collar of his shirt back to reveal the brand nestled grimly under his collar bone. Raven exhaled in frustration. Nothing good would come of this.

"Why do you fucking think?" Qrow growled.

For several long moments, Ozpin didn't say anything, the only sound being from the muffled roar of the engine. Raven resisted beating her skull against the bulkhead, settling for glaring holes through the floor.

Then Ozpin did something that Raven couldn't fully process at once, not without severely fracturing her understanding of the way things were supposed to be. The headmaster pulled his collar down, too; and there rested a brand, gnarly and red on his pale breast. The teenagers beheld the mark with stunned faces, unsure of what to make of it or the man across from them.

"I would be an immense hypocrite if I said this topic wasn't a sensitive one for myself, as well," Ozpin smiled sadly.

Raven didn't know anything at all apparently. Instead of floundering desperately, she went back to spinning her cartridges, trying to ignore the revelation. It didn't mean much. Just because he shared that with them did not make him their friend. It was a ploy to earn their trust, and she refused to fall for it.

"So…wait," started Taiyang, shaking his head in confusion. "You guys were slaves?! Like, all of you?!"

Qrow sighed, rubbing his brow in irritation.

"Great deductive skills there, pal," Qrow said sarcastically.

"Oh," Tai said, deflating. "Oh, dude, I'm sorry. That's…that's fucked, Qrow."

"It was a long time ago," Qrow waved his hand, despite clearly being upset. "And it. It didn't last long."

It'd felt like an eternity for her.

"We were, um, rescued."

She'd saved herself.

_The man looked up at her, blood bubbling around his mouth, guts hanging out and held a hand out, pleading-_

Raven span her Dust chamber once more, eying her weapon clinically. The hairs on her arms and neck were raising. Her heart rate was increasing, along with her adrenaline. Her wrists were itching.

She focused on her breathing, tapping into her aura to help regulate it and attempt to enter a meditative state. She needed to distance herself immediately, to go away inside. They were about to potentially see combat, and now was not the time for this. Raven wasn't certain if Ozpin was intentionally trying to upset her before a battle or not, but if it _was_ intentional then he was an even more twisted fuck than she'd thought. She wished the Morrigan was there.

"-ven?"

She blinked, slowly. Everything had taken on a distance, as if she was looking at herself and her teammates through thick glass or a body of water. Summer's nose was twitching as she glanced sideways at her.

"Yes?" Raven asked tersely. She wasn't sure who had spoken.

Summer's ears flicked.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Ozpin.

Raven raised her eyebrows coldly; she wasn't going to play his fucking games. He had absolutely no right.

"I feel fine, Professor," she said flatly. "Just thinking about the mission."

He nodded, still smiling gently. Raven hadn't hated someone so vehemently in a very long time. The bullhead shook again as their pilot tried to take them above the cloud cover. Qrow was looking guiltily at her, but she tuned him out as she focused on spinning her Dust chamber once more. She tuned them all out.

After a flight that was technically short but felt like hours, the transport arrived at its destination. It was a few clicks from a cave system that had once been a smugglers underground decades ago. Professor Ozpin finally briefed them on their purpose for visiting it. They were searching for recent signs of human or faunus use, attempting to locate the traffickers hideout.

Ozpin claimed that Arc and her people had gotten enough tip offs to deduce that this would be the most likely place slavers would store victims before hustling them off to their buyers. The caves were largely uncharted, connecting to more systems that spread out under the land and all the way to Mountain Glenn. One could hide a city's population in them, and no one would ever find them. Why Ozpin wanted to go there himself with team STRQ, instead of letting Arc and her crew handle it, Raven had no idea.

STRQ scanned the area as the roar of the departing transport scared some birds from their hiding places. If the cave system did house traffickers and their victims, then it was likely Grimm would have been drawn to the area; according to the brief provided in Arc's bold handwriting, Ursa, Deathstalkers and a variety known as Unseelie had been nesting more heavily than natural in the vicinity.

Summer took charge of the situation immediately, spurred perhaps by the groups existing tension and a desire to get a handle on it. Ozpin gave no hype speech, no last minute reminder of his ultimate authority. He seemed content to sip from his thermos as he studied his scroll.

"Ok, Professor," started Summer, satisfied that the area was secure. Her posture was bristling with energy as she faced him squarely. "We're going to proceed to the entrance marked on our maps."

"By all means," he smiled, leaning on his cane. "Lead the way."

Raven fell in beside Taiyang, who was studying the forest calmly. Qrow had point to better utilize his Semblance against anything planning a sneak attack, while Summer was following behind them to watch their backs. Ozpin trailed behind Tai and herself; Raven ignored him.

The weather in the foothills was cooler than in Vale, but the taste of spring seemed fresher, more urgent than in the city. The sky was overcast, a light mist coloring the forest floor to create a gentle haze. Spruce trees clustered thickly along their path, finally blocking out most of the sky and creating a permanent twilight for anything on the forest floor.

The scent of damp loam and some form of sweet grass hung cloyingly in the air; there was a hidden muskiness beneath it, which Raven couldn't name. Behind them, Summer would freeze momentarily, hook swords held before her like tensing claws. Then she would follow, weaving as she trailed the wind and the scents it carried.

The terrain began to slope downwards after a few miles, and they found themselves on the edge of a gully that opened like a green, mossy maw. The group paused, uneasy. There was a humming and tittering coming from below, like power lines and the whispering of children. Raven rested her hand on her hilt, squinting at the murky landscape. Even over the gully, the old branches and green growth left the landscape heavily shadowed. Vines crawled like green Centurions down the crumbling rock and soil into the ravine. Somewhere below, a stream was gurgling.

Summer came up beside her, sniffing again. Her eyes kept flashing blue-green in the silvery half light. Professor Ozpin was studying the scene, a knowing look in his amber eyes.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Taiyang. The martial-artist had his hands by his side, appearing to relax even as he subconsciously widened his stance.

"It sounds like little children," Summer said. Her face was disturbed. "I can't smell any, though, there aren't any people down there. Only…"

"If you listen closely, you'll hear them try to mimic your voices," said Ozpin, leaning on his cane. "They're actually quite good."

"…quite good," whispered something a few meters below, hidden in the greenery of the ravine. "Quite good."

"Oh. Oh, no thank you," said Taiyang, eyes widening. Raven agreed wholeheartedly. "What in the fresh kind of fuck is that?"

"Unseelie," smiled Ozpin grimly. "A rather rare category of Grimm, though extremely notorious in the bedtime tales of the world. They are humanoid, but small, preferring to hunt children to grown adults. They can mimic your voices to confuse, deceive and frighten you. And they love the dark, of course."

"They're going to be infesting this stupid cave aren't they?" asked Taiyang, staring suspiciously down into the gully. A tittering echoed up at him in response. Tai flipped the tittering off.

"Most likely. At least so far where any lookouts for the traffickers haven't cleared them out."

Summer glared into the shadowed ravine.

"If we go down there as is, they'll swarm us," she said. "But if I use Dust grenades to try to clear them out, we may alert the traffickers to our presence."

"That is correct, Ms. Rose," agreed Ozpin. "So. What will you do?"

"Screw subtlety," rasped Qrow. "Let's toss a few grenades down."

"…grenades!" hissed the Unseelie below.

"Yea! See, he agrees with me."

"But then the traffickers may try to _hide_ the evidence of their cargo," said Summer. "That's apparently a tactic, and one I'm not going to risk. So we'll go with plan C."

"Which is?" asked Qrow, peering nonchalantly at the shaking bushes.

"Portals," grinned Summer. "We're going around them."

Taiyang cracked his knuckles and smiled brightly. Raven kept her hand on her hilt, crimson eyes scanning the bushes intently as her companions talked; every so often, a leaf would pull back and she could see a small, bone-white face peek out at her. She could have sworn it was grinning at her, giggling, before it darted back into cover. She felt clammy.

"Wait…"

Her teammates paused, Taiyang holding a few focal points in hand.

"Yes, Ms. Branwen?"

Raven opened her mouth after a few seconds.

"Those things…can they understand what we're saying?"

The rest of STRQ looked at her like she was crazy, something she really didn't appreciate; but she stood her ground regardless. Ozpin watched the Unseelie caper below as well.

"Well, I suppose that is an interesting question," he conceded. "Can Grimm comprehend human language, particularly if they can mimic it already?"

That hadn't exactly been her point. She hadn't called the Unseelie Grimm for a reason.

"So far, there hasn't been a recorded precedent for such," continued Ozpin. "But there are cases of Grimm exhibiting a higher level of intellect than average, though for no reason that has been discovered."

There was a heavy silence that followed, and Raven felt guilty because she knew it was her fault. She glanced askance at her partner. Raven could feel a distance stretching out between herself and her teammates, or perhaps noticed one that was always there which she allowed herself to forget; their perspectives were completely out of sync, their lives made of different fabric. If they were observing these things through one set of glasses, and she another, then who could say which side had the right of it?

However, that face below had seared itself across her mind's eye. It brought up a memory of something, or a dream of a dream; and with a certainty with which was surely instinctive, Raven knew that the slavers and their victims were all already dead.

"Use the Dust grenades," Raven insisted after a moment.

Her teammates glanced at one another, then Summer. Summer studied her, ears flicking uncertainly. The Unseelie snickered below.

"No. We'll stick with portals."

The miles grew.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Notes: Rabbit Heart by Florence and the Machine is worth a listen to. Rabbit Heart is basically one of this series's anthems.

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 38

Warren

Raven burst from the final portal sending a wave of ice before her, catching several of the Unseelie by surprise. Hissing in outrage, the Unseelie scattered back before taking to the trees and air. Raven attacked the one's she had trapped ice, shattering them into grotesque chunks. The Unseelie in the trees observed this aggression patiently, perched about her like a murder of mutant crows.

They were thin, inhumanly so, little stick people with expressive faces. The Grimm had fluttery, bony wings and huge black and red eyes set in pointed white faces. They looked like nightmare children.

Raven placed a foot before her, sword up as she studied their movements, plotting out her own attacks. Time slowed to a crawl, the leaves waving languidly in the breeze. The Unseelie continued to observe her. She was still alone.

Taiyang had created a chain, using Qrow's pistol to launch portals where he wanted. Ozpin's drones, of which he had brought a handful, spotted out the cavern and the best portal sites to utilize. A few of the drones even placed the portal's focal points where Qrow could not see or make shots. It had been an excellent plan, one which Raven would normally have approved of.

Summer and the others had expected the Unseelie to chase them as they emerged, but to be confounded by the portals and disorganized. Raven, for reasons she could not logically explain, knew that was not the case. She anticipated that they would lay a trap at the final portal; but she couldn't communicate that to the others without feeling completely mad.

Instead she had volunteered to go first, to see if she was right for herself; and again, Summer had told her no. Her partner had commanded that Qrow go first, to sweep the Unseelie with his Semblance. Or that was the explanation she gave, anyways.

Summer had continued to give her uneasy looks as if she expected Raven to burst into tears at any moment, and it was making her furious. She was not some fragile victim in need of coddling. She was a trained warrior and a Branwen raider; and raiders do what they ultimately know to be right, regardless of orders. So Raven chose to ignore her glorious leader, charging through first anyways; she did not encounter any Grimm until the final portal, as she had predicted.

The Unseelie cocked their heads in unison, childish teeth bared in curious smiles. It sent a chill through her, terror mixing with an inexplicable recognition. Grimm are not capable of higher thought. Grimm do not comprehend language. Grimm are monsters, not their equals.

They trilled at her. Raven scowled, preparing to attack, when she heard pistol shots and shouting further back. She paused, hairs raising on the back of her neck. The Unseelie saw her face and literally giggled, cavorting about the perimeter. Her teammates were being waylaid further back on the portal chain. Raven had been effectively isolated, like a fool.

"Well then," she growled to conceal her anxiety. "What are you waiting for?"

"Waiting?"

"Waiting? Waiting?"

The Unseelie took up the word, repeating it back at her, bobbing along to a rhythm like school children with a sing along. Raven did not lose her patience; she settled into her stance, breathing slowly.

These creatures presented a fascinating puzzle. In spite of her better judgement, she wanted to solve it. How had they known STRQ's plan if they _couldn't_ understand what they were saying? How could they strategize?

The faerie Grimm froze, tilting their heads at her in a disturbingly familiar way, before launching into the air. Raven swept a slew of ice attacks their way, taking a few out of the skies before they attempted to swarm her.

Her blade was a hot blue flurry of motion, freezing wings, limbs, necks; dozens of them came at her at once, and Raven lost herself to the battle and the adrenaline. They were fast, and surprisingly strong for their stick bodies, but not hard to hurt. Raven took a few hits to her aura, but in reality, she was fairing much better than perhaps she should have been.

The Unseelie withdrew suddenly, leaving her panting. Perhaps they were trying to wear her down over time, get her to expend all of her energy at once; they had the numbers to outlast her, even with the littered corpses of their companions sprawling across the dead grass.

Their expressions had not changed. All Grimm glared at people with a loathing so deep one could feel it in their gut. It was hatred so undiluted, so other, that one questioned its source. As she stared into the bony masks tittering at her, Raven knew that the Unseelie did not hate her even after hurting them. The realization made Raven wonder if she really was going insane. They only grinned at her confusion.

"Quit fucking around and fight me," she growled, spinning her cartridges to red.

"Waiting."

_What?_

Her eyes widened as her breath hitched. The wind in the trees above sounded like the whispers of the damned.

"You _do_ understand me. Don't you?" she asked, leering.

They laughed at her. They were actually _laughing_ at her, at what she had _said_. The Unseelie peered at her with delighted faces, clapping and twisting into odd shapes as they gibbered to one another. The hairs on her neck rose as she listened to the rest of her team in the distance, shouting and fighting against numerous opponents.

This should be impossible. However, Raven felt validated, elated by the discovery if also incredibly disturbed. Suddenly, the Unseelie twisted as one to face the golden portal behind her. Raven drew her blade automatically as seconds later Qrow burst out, panting and haggard as he rolled across the ground. His pale eyes met her own before taking in the crowd of Grimm surrounding them with giggling, far too intelligent faces.

"Sis-" he choked out fearfully, and the Unseelie attacked again with wild screeches.

The twins typically fought well together despite their very different styles, a battle rhythm formed from years of practice. However, Qrow was fighting desperately. His scythe flashed and swept chaotically, as he leap and spun like a hurricane. The Unseelie seemed intent on him for some reason. Even with the advantage of his Semblance, sending their thin bodies scrabbling as they tripped or were slapped out of the sky by branches, Qrow was fighting with his back to some invisible wall.

Raven typically did not crowd her brother in a fight for obvious reasons, but she took the risk anyways. The Unseelie were practically crawling all over him, tittering and mocking as they slashed and bit. Qrow's eyes were wide, animalistic terror emanating from him in waves that was drawing the Grimm even more powerfully.

Raven swept the Unseelie from the air, triggering waves of fire over and over again. She re-coated after several minutes of this, head-butting an Unseelie that tried to grab her face and blow a raspberry at her. Her aura caved its laughing skull in with a grotesque crunch.

The Grimm grew more numerous, scurrying out of the bushes and trees. Their thin figures swirled and danced like black leaves in the wind as they filled the air. What little sunlight had been available to the twins disappeared as the numerous Grimm blotted out the watery patches of sky. Everything changed to shades of obsidian and crimson.

Qrow's white combat outfit stood out brilliantly in the shadows, making him an even bigger target than he already was. Her brother leapt over the scrabbling horde, spinning his scythe into the bodies of dozens of Unseelie. Raven used her own blade to finish of the ones that fell due to her brother's Semblance, before relentlessly burning a swathe of corpses through the crowd of Grimm. The multitude crowded around her, claws scratching over her aura, trying to find purchase in the dark.

The gap closed behind her again, separating her from Qrow. The Grimm flung themselves into the air even more thickly than before, completely barring her vision no matter how viciously she swiped. Qrow was shouting.

Raven tapped into her aura and spun, igniting the red Dust. A vortex of flame rolled through the air, burning wings and bodies as the firelight cast horrifying shadows. Somewhere in the dark, Qrow was screaming. Raven's whole body was sweating, aching even as she drew from her aura to supplement herself. She needed to get back to her brother.

The Unseelie relentlessly blocked her vision, taunting her in their gibberish. Raven snarled brutally, kicking one in the chest so hard it collapsed, black blood splattering her skirt. She couldn't see Qrow at all, but she could hear him. He sounded hurt.

A pressure was building in the back of her head. Raven brought her sword across a limb, a neck, a dozen grinning faces. The pain was an ice-pick behind her eye as she scanned the shadows, trying to find her brother. She had to get to him. White hot pain exploded in her skull, nearly crippling her.

"Qrow?!" she screamed, panicking.

The Unseelie were laughing once more, dozens of them, hundreds. Where had they all come from? Why had Raven been so stubborn, this was all her fault. Qrow wasn't answering her, but she could hear him cursing, yelling. A memory bubbled to the surface before being swept away by the migraine trying to consume her.

_Singing, chanting, flailing figures, and hands holding her own as they danced. Euphoria._

The pressure was nearly incapacitating her, like an iron fist choking her brain stem. Sweat was pouring down her body, and it wasn't from the fighting. Raven was feverish, nearly delirious. She stumbled, rolled, climbed to her feet again. She could hear music, but she knew in her gut that it wasn't real or now.

Suddenly, the icy pain relented, easing to a bearable level. Her awareness of every object surrounding her, of every Grimm, suddenly exploded to such an intensity she would have been able to close her eyes and know precisely where they were; she could sense her brother, fifty feet away. He was stumbling heavily. Raven could perceive his aura like her own, and knew it had nearly broken. She could feel his fear. She could feel his pain. Raven reached out without moving and took these things as her own.

The pressure broke completely as something dark and swirling broke open before her. The Unseelie fluttered away from the object, chattering incomprehensibly. Raven knew the quickest way to Qrow was through that vortex, a feeling as certain and inexplicable as gravity. She ran.

The dark vale parted and Raven nearly stumbled to a halt. She wasn't in the gully anymore. She was instead on a blasted, rusty plain; above her something was spinning in a violet sky. Raven shook her head, spotted the other portal, red and venomous, and barreled through it.

Raven had her sword up and swinging as she burst out over the Unseelie's chittering heads; she rolled and swept her blade, cutting them down ferociously. A kick to a pointed knee, a decapitated head, a hilt strike to the teeth, black blood everywhere; Raven fought more savagely than an animal, more unrelenting than the most murderous Grimm. She wasn't a person anymore, she was a force of nature unleashed.

A hand clawed her face unexpectedly and she unthinkingly bit its skeletal finger off, spitting it back at the owner. The Grimm blinked in surprise before she gouged one of its eyes out, swirling to gut its companion. Eventually she spotted Qrow.

Her brother was prone, covered in crouching Unseelie. The creatures were staring at her brightly, bobbing as they gibbered. Raven bared her teeth at them, tasting copper from the claw marks dribbling blood down her face. They giggled.

She charged them and they scattered into the bushes. Swinging around, Raven crouched besides Qrow's form protectively; but the Unseelie were darting through the branches and undergrowth, laughing like school kids let out early for the weekend. Light was beginning to return, if dimly, as the airborne Grimm fluttered into the forest once more.

"Qrow? Qrow!" Raven took a knee, keeping her eye on her periphery.

His aura was pulsing in time with his heartbeat; he had a dozen slashing, nonfatal wounds. However, in concert they could drain his aura, especially combined with the constant pull from his Semblance. They would need to bandage a few when they had a chance.

Raven paused as she checked his other vital signs. He was surprisingly…okay. Raven knew she should be grateful, but he had been covered in Grimm with practically no aura to protect him. Logic dictated that they should have torn his throat out.

Her eyes flicked up. The Unseelie had all disappeared, except one. It was a particularly bony specimen, with black tufts of fur on its head like human hair. Like all of the little creeps it was smiling. She narrowed her eyes at it, blood still running down her face like war-paint. It waved at her, cackling as she gaped in fascination, before zipping away into the dark. Raven gazed after it for a few breaths, finally returning her attention to her brother.

"Qrow? C'mon, wake up," she patted his face, glancing around.

Her brother's head lolled unconsciously. The vortexes span silently around them.

"You can have all my medals," she said nervously. "You can be the best twin. Just. Please get up."

"Uuuugh, but I'm already the best twin," he groaned, eyes squinting blearily.

Raven smiled in relief.

"Ohhh Dust, I need a drink," he continued, pushing up. "Fuck. How are we not dead?"

"I honestly don't know," she replied, glancing back at the purple and red vortex floating overhead.

"I hurt," he grumbled.

"I know," Raven said apologetically.

She really _did_ know. If she concentrated, she could feel his injuries like her own.

"Don't run off like that again, that was fucking stupid. I'm the one that does the dumb stuff, remember? We can't just go switching it up like that."

Raven nodded, wiping at her blood tentatively. Her aura was already working on the scratches on her face, and the other little nicks the horde had managed to land.

Taiyang's portal suddenly hummed as the rest of STRQ and Professor Ozpin broke through. Tai and Summer had wildly distressed looks on their faces, appearing to have fought a sentient blender. Professor Ozpin appeared mostly unruffled, the bastard.

"Raven! Qrow!"

Raven winced at the panicked tone in Summer's voice. The other girl nearly blurred over to them, and was inspecting them before they could do so much as protest. After checking Qrow, Summer latched onto her and insistently turned Raven's face to study the claw marks.

"I am so glad you are ok, and I am equally so fucking pissed at you," Summer said, ears flat.

"Uh oh, she's cussing. Looks like I'm in trouble," Raven droned, getting to her feet.

Raven was too high strung at the moment to tolerate much touching; her wrists were itching, and the combination of hearing and seeing things that had not been happening was a very bad indication.

"Hey! Listen here, missy!" Summer glared up at her. "You could have been killed, stubborn butt! We all went running after you and then there mutant gremlins everywhere and we got separated – look, just because you don't agree with me doesn't mean you can just ignore me-"

Raven had heard enough. Sheathing her sword, she started scanning the bushes and trees for the cave entrance. Summer wasn't going to listen to her, but she still expected Raven to obey her orders; Summer clearly didn't trust her judgement and now she was going to blame Raven for the very thing she had tried to prevent from happening. All because…Raven was a hot mess who was too scared to communicate what was actually wrong.

"-Dust damnit, Raven, stop ignoring me!"

"Hey, c'mon. Let's bring it down a notch," Tai said soothingly, kneeling beside his partner. "Nobody's dead. We all made it. Qrow, you're ok yea?"

"Ha, I'll live," Qrow rasped, his wounds beginning to close. He pulled his flask out and took a long swig, ignoring the exasperated stare Ozpin gave him.

"Ok then. We all made it, and I don't think that would have turned out much different. Those things definitely had the drop on us; they were like, way too smart for our own good. Also, I would like to point out the mysterious vortexes to the void beyond."

STRQ and Ozpin beheld the 'mysterious vortexes'. Raven kept forgetting about them in the heat of the moment, even though she could sense them much like Qrow. She wasn't certain how to make them go away, however.

"Hmm. It would seem you've finally found your Semblance, Ms Branwen," said Ozpin at last. Apparently he was done with studying their group cohesion melt down. "Congratulations."

Raven nearly told him to fuck himself. Instead, she managed a shrug. She didn't feel very excited at the moment, even if it was supposed to be a big deal.

"Wait," said Summer. "What? Woooaa what?!"

"Is that…a portal?" Taiyang asked slowly. A huge grin was breaking out on his face as his eyes lit up. "Raven."

Raven glanced at him.

"Raven is that totally a portal? Do you have portals?"

She shrugged again, a hesitant smile playing at her lips.

"It is, totally, a portal," she said after a moment. A portal to where, though, she wasn't so sure. She would explore her new ability in depth later, once she wasn't feeling so off. Right now, however, she could barely concentrate.

Taiyang enthusiastically grabbed her shoulders and shook. Raven's eyes widened in panic.

"RAE! You have portals! Holy biscuits, this is awesome! This is going be like portal city!"

_-A fist crashed into the side of her head, a rough voice telling her to shut up._

Taking a slow breath, Raven reached up took Tai's hands in hers. He was not trying to hurt her. He was just excited and sweet and didn't know any better. Gently, she pulled his hands away, trying to control the trembling in her fingers and failing.

"Yea. It's awesome."

Qrow was squinting up at her perceptively, climbing to his feet with some help from Ozpin. The Professor inspected the team himself after he ensured their surroundings were safe for the time being, speaking clinically about their injuries and the Grimm they had encountered. Raven refused point blank to let him touch her, backing away testily with her hand on her hilt when he tried. Ozpin accepted this almost passively, though his mouth twitched in thought.

The cave entrance was nearby, hidden by strategically placed dead shrubbery. Tire tracks and footprints were abundant. The remainder of Ozpin's drones, the few the Unseelie hadn't destroyed like the clever shits they were, bobbed about the perimeter and zipped down into the tunnel a few feet to look for threats as they took a breather. Even as they all took a few minutes to recover, however, tensions continued to mount.

Having determined the twins were not actually dead, Summer was back to being commanding and 'in charge', trying to reassert her authority after Raven blatantly disregarded it. This display was irritating, but ultimately unimportant. So instead, Raven spent a few minutes attempting to calm herself.

Yet the more inwardly focused she became, the more Summer tried to persistently draw conversation or acquiescence from her. Summer wanted to talk about Raven's new Semblance, she wanted to ask why she'd refused to listen to her, she wanted what she wanted and was not listening to Raven at all.

Raven was becoming extremely fed up with this, because it seemed that Summer was trying to use her authority to demand Raven's attention. Before she could snap on her girlfriend, however, Qrow pulled Summer off to the side. The two of them spoke quietly, Qrow gesturing in frustration as Summer glared at him stubbornly.

"Are you still feeling alright, Ms. Branwen?"

Raven peered cautiously at Ozpin. The Professor had his hands shoved uncharacteristically in his pockets as they studied the cavern entrance. Taiyang hovered nearby, clearly troubled by the underlying hostility in the air.

"Why?" Raven sneered. Tai shuffled.

Ozpin smiled pleasantly, as if she had told a quaint joke.

"You seem distressed."

"My brother was just mobbed by a posse of angry stick figures. I'm sorry if my anxiety is fucking up your zen," Raven growled. "Have you tried yoga?"

Overhead, a violet vortex reappeared, having dissipated silently a few minutes before. The portal glowed malignantly. Of course she wouldn't have a charming or fun Semblance; it would be unpleasant and unsettling, just like her.

Ozpin removed his hands from his pockets, clasping his fingers behind his back.

"That isn't what I'm referring to," Ozpin said, amber eyes flicking towards the cave.

"Then say what you mean," Raven grumbled.

Ozpin glanced at her collarbone, at the point right above her heart.

"If we find something truly unpleasant…will you be safe to continue?" he asked.

_Great, now he's trying to send me packing._

Raven valiantly attempted to not rise to the bait, but her mouth was already opening with a scathing reply when Taiyang beat her to it.

"What's that mean?" Tai asked, frowning. "Why do you always have it out for her, man? Just leave her the fuck alone for once."

The clearing was silent. Raven's eyebrows rose exponentially as she stared at her teammate, a swell of affection for the boy arising at the proclamation. Ozpin examined Tai as if he had never really noticed him until that moment. Summer and Qrow gaped at the blonde from across dim glade.

"I do not have it out for anyone, Taiyang," Ozpin said finally. "Part of my duties, however, are to ensure you are all as safe as possible during your training. Emotions can be extremely hazardous if handled without care in these scenarios."

"Annnnd you think antagonizing her will somehow make things better?" Tai asked skeptically. "I don't buy it. You wanna know what I think?"

"I am certain you're about to tell me," said Ozpin drolly.

"I think you're trying to upset her on purpose," Tai frowned. "Because you're looking for any Dust damn excuse to not like her, so you won't feel guilty when you try to expel her."

Raven could have kissed Taiyang right there; because that was _exactly_ how she felt.

Ozpin hesitated, inhaling lightly before sighing in contemplation. He removed his glasses, rubbing the surface with his sleeve.

"I see. You're wrong about my motivations and intent, Mr. Xiao Long. However, I recognize how my actions can and apparently have been misunderstood," the professor said, placing his spectacles back on his nose.

Summer moved quietly towards them, circling around before protectively inserting herself between Ozpin and her teammates. Her ears were flat, pupils contracted in anger.

"We're here to help people," Summer said firmly. "Not for you to play your little mind games. And very frankly, if you keep it up, _sir_ …I'll send _you_ back."

Ozpin's own brows rose at this declaration. Summer's face screamed 'bet me, motherfucker'. Raven had no doubt that she actually would try to send their Headmaster home, even if she had absolutely no power to do so. Raven could have kissed her too, even if she was still a little angry with her.

"Very well, Ms. Rose," Ozpin conceded. He looked both vexed and impressed at the same time. "I will do my best to reign myself in."

As Raven's wrists continued to itch, she wasn't certain if it would make much of a difference at this point.


	39. Chapter 39

Trigger warning: There will be descriptive detailing of a PTSD and panic episode, though no in depth details relating to sexual violence. Please be aware.

Author's Notes: So I wanted to talk about Raven's character and her struggle with PTSD. I'm doing the best I can to depict her as a main character who isn't necessarily defined by these things, but who is still very much affected by it and struggles around it. Particularly when it comes to putting herself into situations with the knowledge that it could trigger an episode, but being afraid of admitting that to her team because of how they might treat her in response. And I wanted to show her eventually overcoming her fear of this. Wings from the Volume 1 soundtrack is appropriate.

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 39

Warren Part II

The cave was black as pitch. Even with their headlamps, they could barely see beyond twenty feet. Summer had forgone a headlamp, claiming they messed up her night-vision and took point. The rest of the party trailed carefully after her, always on the lookout for more Grimm or slavers.

There were fresh signs of people using the tunnel; tire tracks, discarded garbage, footprints in the soggy clay which lay like wet cement in the standing water. Apparently, the caves had seen an abundance of traffic, though not for several days at least. How the traffickers had entered the caves when there was an army of mischievous Grimling shitheads camped outside was another mystery on her list.

Every now and then, Summer would freeze, baring Sol and Mani as her head followed some movement in the dark. She would tilt her head upwards, sniffing lightly. Ozpin took his place beside the team leader, squinting into the shadows. After a few still moments, they would continue.

Qrow was practically bumping elbows with Raven as they hiked down a slope. The cavern ceiling was raising as the tunnel widened; a person could easily fly a bullhead down the cave's gullet, and likely had if the occasional gouges along the walls and roof were anything to go off of.

Overhead, Raven could see the bright, silvery sparkles of mineral deposits. A few bats chittered, clinging by their toes. Her Semblance's vortexes continued to trail eerily after herself and Qrow.

"So," her brother whispered. "Are those a permanent feature now?"

Raven refrained from snapping at him. She kept having flashes of sensations that were not happening, and they were wearing heavily on her nerves.

"I don't know how to make them go away," she whispered back.

Qrow bobbed his head thoughtfully, staring up at his portal.

"Can I help?" whispered Taiyang.

"Maybe?"

"I use visualization," Tai spread his hands overhead, drawing out the word visualization slowly. "Picture a string, connecting your portals-"

"Ok," Raven nodded.

"-And feel the energy that binds them?"

Raven reached out mentally. The energy binding the vortex's together was there alright; a spectrum of emotions washed through her as she examined the bond. It was like a living creature, and was aware that she was examining it. She blinked in surprise, a confused smile twisting her lips.

"Ok?"

"Right! Nice, now, visualize cutting it-"

"No," Raven said immediately. She blushed when Tai looked at her.

"Sorry, but I think that would hurt?" she said.

Whether she meant that it would hurt herself or the bond, however, she couldn't say. She only knew the concept made her feel ill.

Tai's mouth formed a little 'oh' of comprehension.

"I gotcha. That's ok, though! We'll figure it out."

Raven smiled softly, stepping carefully around some loose rocks. They fell back into silence as they concentrated on their environment. Above them, a stalactite suddenly cracked and broke loose. Raven leapt forward as it speared the ground where she had been standing seconds before, violently spraying water and cave mud into the air.

With wide eyes, she glanced back at Tai and Qrow. Her twin grinned awkwardly, backing away from the group. Taiyang chuckled and scratched his head. After a few exasperated moments, the party carried on.

STRQ and Ozpin made their way into the belly of the world. The longer they went without Grimm attack or signs of lookouts from the slavers camp, the more uncertain they grew. Professor Ozpin showed no unease about these facts, however; he would pause calmly on occasion, reviewing whatever intelligence Arc had supplied or studying drone video of the tunnels ahead. After a moment, he would slip the device back into his pocket.

It was an hour before they ran into their first Deathstalker. Summer caught wind of the Grimm even as Ozpin's scroll vibrated in alert, the drone sending an alarm at the monster's proximity. Raven changed her Dust coating as she crept up behind the others to peer around the corner.

The Deathstalker loomed across the cavern floor, its stinger glowing like a luminous fishing lure. Its spread was impressive, though she had seen bigger. The Grimm reeked of mold, musk and rotting meat. Raven edged closer to her partner's shoulder, who sent her a reassuring smile.

From what Raven could observe, there was no way around the Deathstalker without being seen. Summer didn't want to alert any traffickers to their presence and risk them killing their victims, and grew anxious when presented with such an obstacle; glancing askance at Ozpin, Raven wondered why he would risk such a thing to begin with by not calling in professionals. Surely Arc and her lot were better equipped and more experienced with these scenarios? Raven and Qrow had been on their share of rescue missions for captured tribe members, and had liberated trafficking caravans before; but they were supposed to be operating within the confines of the law now. As she observed their headmaster, Raven realized she wasn't so sure about that either, anymore.

Unconcerned by their presence, the Grimm clacked lazily across the cavern floor, claws scraping menacingly along the granite. They were close enough that it should have noticed any negative emotions they were exuding and at least come to investigate. However, the Deathstalker was relaxed, almost placid in comparison to the few she had encountered previously.

After Summer had struggled with the dilemma for several long minutes, Professor Ozpin finally stepped around the corner. The Deathstalker's mandibles clacked as it turned towards him. Ozpin tipped his cane at the Grimm in salute, and a glowing green glyph came to life overhead. Yellow and emerald light poured across the monstrous scorpion, rippling in time to a rhythm none of them could hear. The Deathstalker froze.

Raven stared, nonplussed. The Grimm remained exactly in the same place, its mandibles open; a rope of glistening saliva hung from its maw like an icicle. Ozpin spun nonchalantly on his heel, waving to them as STRQ exchanged befuddled expressions.

"Shall we carry on, then?" Ozpin chirped, pulling his scroll out. Several drones spiraled above them before zipping off down the tunnels behind the Deathstalker.

"Sir?" Summer cocked her head suspiciously. "Could you have done that this entire time?"

"Certainly," replied Ozpin, not looking up from his scroll. "But only for a single target at once. A frustrating limitation, to be sure."

… _.Dick._

Summer nodded slowly, before leading the way towards the Grimm. Raven watched her back, staying a few paces behind the faunus. The Deathstalker did not follow their motion; even its bulbous eyes, each of which was bigger than the lid of a garbage can, remained fixed.

Summer stared at the frozen monster, inches from the immense pincers that gaped before its dark maw. Raven wanted to pull her back, keep her safe from those awful jaws poised to snap her life away. Instead, she stepped slowly up beside her; the partners shared a look before Summer leapt up on top of the Grimm's flat skull, hooking her swords into the creature's eye sockets. The Grimm did not react.

Summer blurred, before spinning upwards in a vortex of rose petals, the force of which pulled the Grimm's head up to reveal a chink in its armor and bared its vulnerable neck. Raven brought her sword up and dashed forward. The blade bit deep into the monster's throat as she triggered the ice.

A flower of ice spires exploded outwards, digging deeper into the Deathstalker's skull; Summer rolled midair and shot downwards, striking the ice. It shattered and the Grimm's head was left an unrecognizable cavity. All in all, a quick and mostly silent death for a Grimm of such size. As its body smoked, Raven frowned, disquieted.

"I believe I've located the appropriate path," said Ozpin, stepping up behind them.

Raven sidled towards her partner. Summer clipped her hook swords at her hips, taking the offered scroll from Ozpin to observe the drone video. Almost subconsciously, Raven took Summer's free hand as she eyed the video over her shoulder. Summer's ears flicked, but she squeezed Raven's fingers back.

The video showed playback of the tunnels which opened up into an immense cavern. There were several more Deathstalkers crawling about unhurriedly. The drones zipped past them, detecting an unnatural structure and zooming in on it.

A concrete building, squat, grey and fortified by a plethora of barbed wire, electrical fencing and natural barriers was camped along the cave wall; Raven could see a few sniper holes and the dome covering of gun turrets. None of it appeared active as the drones flew overhead. The hideout was showing no other signs of life as the drones shifted to infrared.

"Maybe they heard us coming?" suggested Taiyang.

Summer winced, back stiffening.

"I think not," said Ozpin. "There's no signs of a swift departure. Look, their vehicles are still there."

Sure enough, several trucks were parked in an open garage.

"And they likely would have destroyed the hide with Dust explosives to conceal the evidence," Ozpin continued. "If anything, it is more likely that they are all deceased."

He did not seem any more surprised by this than Raven did. Summer remained tense, biting her bottom lip. Raven rubbed circles on the back of her hand. After a moment, Summer accepted these facts, a determined look settling on her girlish face.

"Alright. But we're going in assuming that place is full of innocent people with guns to their heads," Summer persisted. "Which means drawing no unnecessary attention, no loud fights, nada. We are _completely_ ghost mode."

The group acquiesced, setting off in the dark once more. It was another half hour before they reached the cavern. The gargantuan Deathstalkers, which were even larger than the first, seemed content to clatter about placidly. As STRQ and Ozpin crept along, using natural cover to conceal themselves from the Grimm and any other hidden enemies, Raven noticed that her vortexes had once more disappeared.

The hideout was on a hill, giving it the high ground. There was no way to approach it after a certain point without being potentially seen by snipers. Ozpin took this time to cast another glyph overhead, one different from the previous.

"We will be able to approach now without being seen," the headmaster said, standing up straight.

STRQ squinted shrewdly at the man. If he could conceal their approach, why had he not done so to begin with? Sighing at the teenagers suspicions, Ozpin shook his head and continued boldly toward the hide.

"We are currently moving parallel to the time stream affecting the cavern," Ozpin explained. "A feat which, I would like to point out, drains me quite exponentially. Especially with passengers. So if you are done trying to decipher my nefarious schemes, I would suggest picking up the pace."

Raven sneered at his back.

"Holy shit," Taiyang hissed, trotting up alongside her. "He can freeze _time_."

"No, Mr. Xiao Long, I cannot 'freeze time'. We are simply outside the dimension that it exists in," Ozpin said dryly.

Tai stared at the back of Ozpin's platinum head, looking perplexed.

"Liiiiike a pocket dimension?" Tai asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Qrow snorted at the headmaster's tone as Taiyang pouted. Raven nudged Tai, before making a face at Ozpin's back. Tai chuckled.

The group approached the hideout, using portals to get past the barbed wire and other fortifications; they halted as they arrived in the 'yard'. Spare mechanical parts were littered everywhere, along with a chunky subterranean Grimm that had been curiously nosing through a torn open garbage bin. The yard appeared to have been hit by a small storm, or a lot of green Dust attacks. A slapped together bullhead, one which had seen heavy patching over the years, was crouched down behind the building.

Qrow extended his scythe, casually approaching the Grimm before Summer stopped him. She didn't want to alert anyone inside the house. The drones had not entered the building yet, existing still in the other time stream. However, they had already skirted the perimeter and discovered no threats, chemical, explosive, or otherwise.

Ozpin halted in front of the heavily reinforced door, frowning. It was cracked open. Raven studied the open door cautiously as Ozpin stuck his head inside. He pulled it back out momentarily, sighing heavily.

"It would seem that my previous assumption was correct," the headmaster sighed. He sounded extremely tired.

"They're dead?" rasped Qrow.

"They are," Ozpin said. "It's particularly gruesome. And I do not expect any of you to enter this place to see it."

"But we still need to search for survivors," said Summer. "And clues, as to who these people worked for. And who or what killed them."

"Grimm?" suggested Tai, but he didn't sound convinced. "Other slavers?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Raven, staring at the door.

After a final, heavy moment, STRQ and Ozpin entered the slaver's den unimpeded. As Ozpin had forewarned, it was not pretty. The smell hit her like a punch to the gut when Ozpin's Semblance dropped them back into the time stream.

Summer gagged, covering her mouth and nose as they staggered. Qrow and Taiyang choked as well, hands on their knees as they tried to not vomit.

The slavers bodies had been brutally dismembered; maggots squirmed across the carrion, flies buzzing in sinister clouds throughout the room. Raven panted through her open mouth as she beheld the carnage.

There were bullet holes and indents covering nearly every standing surface; a hailstorm of gunfire had torn through this place. Tracing the projectiles with her mind's eye, Raven deduced that the majority of it had erupted from where the group was standing currently.

Someone had been let in through the front door; the position of the corpses, despite having been spread around, showed that the slavers had all been either sitting or lounging about. There was putrid food scattered over the concrete floor, and broken beer bottles. Whomever the slavers had let in had apparently been a 'friend' and taken them unawares; and then taken an axe to the bodies.

Ozpin stood calmly before the team, a somber look on his face as he made his own observations of the scene. Summer was trying desperately to rally as Raven rubbed her back. The stench had to be a hundred times worse for her.

"I'm ok," Summer gasped. "I'm ok. Guys, gods that's awful, are…are you alright?"

"No," groaned Tai. "No I'm not. Oooh man."

"I'll manage," rasped Qrow, straightening. Her brother had seen and likely smelled much worse.

Ozpin glanced back them, appearing apologetic.

"I can raise the barrier again momentarily," he said. "I'm sorry about this. Will you be able to continue? Because I promise you, you don't have to."

Raven's teammates shuddered and nodded. The drones skipped through the air like hummingbirds, searching for anything living, or traps left undiscovered. They found nothing.

As the rest of STRQ tried to collect themselves, Raven and Ozpin tread carefully into the rec room turned slaughterhouse; bullet casings rolled across the moist floor, pinging softly against the cupboards lining the walls. Behind her, she could hear Taiyang lose the battle against overwhelming nausea and puke. Ozpin apologized once more.

She considered turning around to check on him and Summer, but noticed a hallway further along. As Summer fussed over the blonde, Raven peeked down it, her limbs feeling rigid. Raven wanted to locate the slavers victims before the others did, so that she could perhaps prepare them; or shelter them from it entirely.

The hallway branching off the gory rec room was dark. Smears of dried, nearly black blood ran the length of it. The electric bulbs that used to light it had been broken; the glass crunched under her boots, sounding impossibly loud. Raven's pulse was throbbing, her heart hammering in her chest. One of the doors closest to her was open.

With mounting dread, Raven turned the corner to look inside. A bedroom, dimly illuminated by her own headlamp, lay before her. There was a single stained mattress and a bare rug on the concrete. There was a cage, like a large dog kennel, crouched in the corner. Her light fell across what she thought was a small body inside it and her limbs stiffened. However, she realized that it was a pile of clothes.

Raven's head was swimming. Her stomach was beginning to hurt, and even then she tried to suppress these things. There was nothing there. There was nothing there that could hurt her; they'd had a dog in that cage, and that was all.

The headlamp caught something else in its beam. A set of manacles hung in the cage, at a height too low for an adult. A plate sat near it, covered in what might have been moldy bread.

Her chest constricted violently as she stumbled out of the room, back slamming into the wall behind her painfully. Raven fought to breath as her heartbeat skyrocketed. Memories, the same ones as they always were, assailed her from the mental crevices she'd tried to bury them. Raven could feel herself slipping out of the present.

Frantic to hide, Raven gasped, searching for a place that wasn't equally as bad as the other rooms. Her hands found a door knob and twisted; she staggered into a laundry room. At some point, she had collapsed. Coughing, she pulled her knees in close to her chest and fought the past.

Panic was overriding her, even as a part of herself observed she was endangering herself and others with this episode. It felt as if there was a crushing weight on her chest and her body was acting as if an attack was imminent. Her aura had activated instinctively. She coughed again.

Frustrated tears sprang to her eyes. This was not the place for this, she had been doing so _good_ , she hadn't had an episode in at least three years. She had hoped…

She tried to latch onto the present, focusing on the things she saw: the decrepit laundry machine, the blue basket, the silver label on the dryer. Pain wracked her stomach. It was no good.

Raven didn't know how long she sat there, reliving the past over and over again; but at some point, her brother's voice broke through the painful haze. She clung to it like a life-raft.

"-listen to me, ok?"

Qrow was outside the door, which had been shut at some point; but Raven could hear him as if he was next to her. She realized that at some point her Semblance had opened another vortex to him.

"Qrow, move your skinny ass," Summer said.

Her voice was strange, almost vibrating.

"No. The bigger a deal you make, the worse it'll get. Just leave her alone, let her handle it."

Raven choked as she tried to breathe. This was so embarrassing. Now they really would think she was crazy. Hell, maybe she was, no matter what Nwyfre said.

"She does not _sound_ 'okay'."

Raven recognized slowly that Summer was growling.

"I know what I'm doing damnit, you need to trust me-"

"I do, but you're wrong about this. Move."

"Oh I am, huh?! Well I wasn't wrong earlier! And maybe, if you had fucking listened to me, this wouldn't have fucking happened!"

Raven whimpered, a strangled sound, as tears blurred her vision. This wasn't Summer's fault. She should have….Raven lost track of the present again, even as she closed her eyes and cradled her head. She wasn't certain how long it was before she comprehended someone was sitting next to her.

Raven didn't look up, keeping her face buried in her arms. Her breathing was becoming more stable and she no longer felt like she was about to die. However, the memories kept pulling, trying to drag her off again.

"Rae?"

Raven scrunched into a tighter ball. She didn't want Summer to see her like this.

"Hey?"

Raven finally looked up. Summer was sitting nearby, close but not touching her. Her partner had placed a portable lap from the fanny pack in front of them. Summer was smiling softly, compassionately, without judgement or pity.

"Hey sweetie," Summer said once they made eye contact.

It felt like there was a knife in her stomach. Raven winced.

"Do you want me to leave? Will that help? Because I will, if that's what you want."

Raven knew she should say yes; but she was already shaking her head.

"Ok," Summer scooted closer to her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Raven exhaled, focusing on the other girl and not the darkness of the laundry room.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk earlier," Summer said after a minute. "I was just being insecure, about dumb things that don't even matter. I should have noticed something was wrong."

Raven shook her head after a delay.

"It's not your fault," she stuttered. Her throat felt raw. "You aren't a mind reader."

Tears were streaming heedlessly down her face.

"I knew this was coming. But like an idiot, I ignored the warning signs. Because that's always worked out _so_ well before," Raven gritted out.

Summer reached out hesitantly, looking for permission to touch her. Raven nodded, and Summer wrapped an arm around her. Raven finally realized that she was trembling as she cried. She tried to wipe the tears away, aggressively, but Summer took her hands and gingerly kissed them.

"You're not an idiot," Summer whispered.

Raven held out for a moment before leaning into her, sniffling.

"Shhhh baby," Summer murmured, kissing her temple. "I've got you, it's ok."

Raven hiccuped, pressing her face closer as she began to cry harder.

"Shhh. I've got you."


	40. Chapter 40

Author's Notes: So many plot bunnies. I'm in a field of motherfucking plot bunnies, and I am trying not to chase giggling after all of them. I'm going to have to do some mad editing after this volume is done, but I wanted to post everything anyways due to my work schedule; mostly, I'm just going to trim back a lot of dialogue.

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 40

Warren Part III

The small propane bottle continued to heat the water, hissing gently as it burned; Raven pulled her sleeping bag about her shoulders as she watched groggily. Around her, the abandoned cargo hold of the transport was dark and still. The faint odor of aging ships metal and oil hung in the air.

After searching the hideout, and collectively pulling themselves together, team STRQ and Ozpin had decided to rest for the night. The abandoned bullhead was the most secure, and least offensive, place they could camp.

The teammates had quietly climbed into the transport after shorting the access panel and causing the cargo hold to open; no one had spoken much, other than to agree on what watches everyone had. Ozpin had generously offered to take the first.

Raven had given up on sleeping a few hours ago, choosing instead to take second watch from Summer; she would relieve Ozpin after she made a big thermos of hot tea. Finally satisfied, Raven secured the propane, watching the flame gutter out immediately. She poured the hot water into the thermos to let the tea steep, laid her sleeping bag down, and made her way outside. The door hissed shut behind her.

The cavern was unchanged. Beams of moonlight shone down from huge cracks to the surface, creating a silver haze that stretched off into the distance; the giant Deathstalkers roved about slowly, nearly bovine in their placid movements. If they weren't so horrific they might almost be beautiful.

Raven blinked at the odd thought, shaking her head as she turned to clamber up on top of the bullhead. Ozpin's silvery hair stood out in the darkness. The headmaster sat on the roof of the transport, knees pulled up under his chin as he observed his dark Kingdom. He didn't look at her, even as she approached from the front; instead he remained focused on some point in the distance.

Raven didn't speak, observing the headmaster stoically for a few moments before sitting down a few feet away. Several minutes passed that way, neither student nor professor speaking. Eventually, Ozpin opened his mouth.

"…when I was a boy, my grandfather used to tell me stories about the Great War," Ozpin said, a far away look in his eyes. "About some of the things he saw and experienced. He never focused on the glory, or his more impressive feats; instead he tried to convey what the fighting did to people, how it changed them. Or brought out things that were already there. I think he wanted someone to understand, who could listen and not correct his opinion. I was a quiet child, so I suppose I was a good audience."

Raven stared at the Deathstalkers, their stingers glowing like beacons in the darkness.

"There have been Grimm for all of recorded history," he continued softly. "But there has also been war, oppression, hatred, and violence, between humans and faunus alike. For thousands and thousands of years. Some people claim that, without the Grimm, Remnant would be at peace; that we would finally be able to ascend to a greater understanding of one another."

Raven glanced at the headmaster, whose arms were wrapped around his knees as he peered into the dark with her.

"Do you think that that's true, Raven?" he asked. "That if there were no monsters, that we would be able to finally change?"

Raven took a sip of scalding tea, slowly, as she tried to find an answer.

"I think that the world would be simpler with no Grimm," Raven admitted, watching the immense scorpions. "But I also know that there would still be monsters. I believe that they're supposed to exist, whether we like it or not."

Ozpin didn't respond, his pale hair laying almost boyishly across his forehead.

"If the world was nothing but beauty, sunshine and love forever, then those things would no longer be precious; and people wouldn't appreciate them for what they were."

"That is an almost surprisingly positive outlook," he smirked. Raven rolled her eyes. "So you believe the world will always strive for balance, between good and evil?"

"Essentially."

She hadn't always. She had thought it would always strive to careen violently towards the pit, and that only the desperate, futile struggles of a doomed few could delay that. Raven had been a pretty angst ridden child.

"I see," Ozpin hummed. "Still, it is hard to maintain that ideal sometimes, in the face of such horrors. If I could press a button…and all the madness just disappeared from the face of the planet, I would."

He waved a hand, almost as if he was erasing the Deathstalkers from the cavern floor.

"Speaking for the mad people, I'm not sure I would appreciate that," Raven said, her mouth twisting wryly.

Ozpin glanced at her from behind his spectacles. He looked so young right then, or perhaps his age. He was technically barely older than team STRQ. A boy who had somehow become a king. However, if what Tormund had said was true...perhaps he really was older?

"Well, if you're mad, then I suppose I must be too," he said after a pause, smiling.

Raven took another sip, observing the heat across her tongue with detached interest. She didn't want to have this conversation with him, but was too tired to be prickly.

"There are worse things to be."

"True. Still, I'm sorry that you were put in such a situation," he said. "I was never trying to push you, any of you, in such a manner. And once I'd gained my own suspicions about what was happening, it was too little too late."

Raven waited for a few breaths before shrugging. She wasn't sure if Qrow had told Ozpin the details or not, and was almost afraid to ask.

"Post-traumatic stress is certainly challenging, but not impossible to improve. There are many, many people in the hunter community who have had to deal with such," Ozpin raised a hand, studying the scars on the back of it curiously. "Myself included."

Raven glanced at the headmaster cautiously. He didn't seem the type to struggle with the past at first glance; but every day she was learning that she didn't know nearly as much about people, the world or even her own memories as she thought.

"Some clever individuals have even called PTSD the Huntsman's Disease," he lifted a disdainful brow. "Rather tasteless, but perhaps not entirely inaccurate. And the amount of cases has led to a multitude of resources being provided. If you would like, I can see that you have access to them. It is all very discreet."

Raven snorted, but she wasn't entirely opposed to the idea.

"So you aren't going to expel me for being mental then?" she asked dryly.

"No. I have no intentions of expelling you, Raven," Ozpin said gently. "For that especially."

She held her tongue, keeping her skepticism to herself. She still didn't trust him, really. However, the fact that he hadn't immediately leapt upon her vulnerability when given the opportunity had given her reason to reevaluate her perception of the man. He could have reacted in a lot of ways, but instead allowed Summer and the rest of her team to handle the situation; and once Raven had recovered, hadn't tried to use the episode as an excuse to send her home. Perhaps her own feelings had distorted her understanding of him, and caused her to misinterpret his behavior?

"Mm. You should get some sleep, professor," she said, looking back out at the Deathstalkers.

Ozpin smiled again, finally climbing to his feet.

"Very well, Ms. Branwen," he stretched. "Have a safe watch."

Raven watched him leave before looking back out at the cavern, letting her thoughts drift. At this point, she wasn't surprised that her team or Summer had supported her; her fears that they would pity or judge her had been largely unfounded, based upon the years of concealing her little issue from groups of harsh, unforgiving people. There were many Branwen like Nwyfre, Ciara and Bre. However, there were also those that would see her 'post-traumatic stress' as a danger and a weakness of will; and Branwen don't forgive a weakness of will.

Qrow's reaction had been the same as her own, instinctive, illogical. Even after she and Summer had emerged from the laundry room, he'd been defensive; he still wouldn't hold a conversation with the faunus, much to Raven's own dismay. They would be ok eventually, but it was distressing to know that something she had done was causing tension between two people she loved.

Raven paused, astonished by the unconscious realization. Yet, the truth of her own feelings towards Summer was stark: she loved her. She loved how freely she expressed affection, how she crinkled her nose when she did homework on their floor with all her papers spread out everywhere; she loved how Summer always tried to understand people for who they were, how she talked with her entire body when she was excited. Raven loved how genuinely Summer cared, and how she felt safe to be vulnerable around her. She didn't feel like she had to change aspects of who she was to be near her.

She felt warm, like a little ball of golden light burning away in her chest, happy and content just to exist. Raven smiled. That pressure was building in her head again, though not as desperate or painful as earlier. It was simply there, insistent but not unbearable. The more she thought about the different ways she loved her girlfriend, the more prominent it became; until finally, something shifted, and a portal opened behind her.

Raven studied the new vortex, and the bond it shared with the one that had formed inside the transport. This one didn't go to Qrow. Her smile widened as she examined it for several minutes, and it examined her; she wasn't surprised in the least when Summer poked her head curiously through.

"This is so trippy," Summer giggled, disappearing back through the portal before bouncing out of it again. "Now you see me-"

She jumped back through. A second later she was back.

"Annnd now you see me again! Where is that in there? Is it a pocket dimension? It's like, a whole other world or something."

Raven smiled affectionately at the other girl.

"I'm not sure yet," she admitted, patting the metal besides her.

Summer beamed, leaping down next to her. Raven wrapped an arm around her waist, surprising her partner as she nuzzled into her neck.

"Well hey sweetie," Summer said, kissing her head. "You ok?"

Raven nodded, still feeling warm.

"Yea. I'm good."

"You know you tried to steal my watch right?" Summer asked wryly. "Ya sneaker."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raven smirked, pressing her lips against her skin.

"Uhuh, yea. Suuuure-" Summer drawled, in a decent imitation of her.

Raven kissed her neck to interrupt her, and Summer cut off; Raven ran her mouth over her pulse point, kissing with languid satisfaction. She tasted good, sweet, even with the lingering hint of salt from all the running about they had done. With a final, teasing nip, Raven pulled away.

Summer's pupils had widened, as she wore a dazed expression on her face. She turned Raven's chin towards her and caught her mouth with her own. Raven sighed, leaning into the kiss. There was a hunger there, a current of emotion she could nearly taste.

Summer's tongue gently sought entry into her mouth and Raven eagerly met it with her own. Her partner exhaled, threading her fingers through her hair; Raven felt a flush of heat spreading through her. She pulled Summer's lip between her teeth, sucking gently and fought a grin as the other girl made a sound halfway between a groan and a hum.

Finally, after a few more moments she pulled away again and smiled as she studied Summer's face. Her partner was sporting a rosy blush, making her even prettier than she already was; her mouth was forming a stunned little 'oh' that gave way to a radiant smile of her own.

They didn't talk much after that. Instead they shared a comfortable silence as they kept the watch together, Raven's portal spinning silently behind them.


	41. Chapter 41

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 41

Merlot Industries

They found the dead huntsman at the bottom of one of the cavern's ravines; or rather, one of Ozpin's drones did and alerted them to it. The body had been out of reach of the roaming Deathstalkers, and had been left untouched for several days.

They had left the hideout after a restless night and fruitless search; but before they departed for good they had burned the building, to prevent it being used for such purposes again in the future. The slaver's hideout turned tomb had ultimately revealed nothing, not about their identities, their victims, or whom they had been selling to; least of all who had killed them all. So when the drones discovered the body in the ravine, they agreed that it would be worth investigating.

It had taken some maneuvering to climb down, even with portals and Summer's Semblance. The Grimm were largely uninterested in them, for whatever reason. Besides one rather aggressive specimen, the Deathstalkers left them alone.

Unseelie had been trailing them since they left the hideout, snickering in the darkness and darting around corners whenever they shone their beams in their direction. At bottom of the ravine, the tittering Grimlings eyes shone like dozens of demonic spectators. Yet, they scattered before team STRQ and Ozpin, melting into the shadows.

The huntsman lay with his back to the wall, his weapon cradled in his arms. He had bled out after his aura finally broke, from multiple bullet holes and a particularly ugly slash across his stomach. It was safe to assume he had been at the slavers hideout, but whether he was the one to attack them or had been there during the assault was unclear.

As Raven stared down dispassionately at the dead man's face, she tried to place where she had seen him before. She wasn't very good with faces; but his salt and pepper beard was familiar, as was his shaven dome. Then it clicked.

"He was at Akershus," she said as Ozpin knelt by the body. "He was trying to sneak away with one of the boys."

"Kaleb always was self-serving," Ozpin said coldly. "But I never thought he'd fall this low."

"You knew him?" asked Taiyang. The blonde had been subdued after the hideout, unnaturally quiet. This was the most he'd said in hours.

"I did once. A lifetime ago," the headmaster said, checking the huntsman's pockets.

In the shadows, an Unseelie giggled. Raven glared in its direction, her sword in hand as Qrow grimaced, spinning his scythe threateningly. Ozpin ignored the Grimm entirely. After a moment of rifling about, he pulled a data-stick from Kaleb's pocket.

"Should we…should we try to bury him, or, burn the…" Summer trailed off at Ozpin's look.

"He's lost all claim to burial rites," the professor frowned. "To anything. We leave the body here."

The headmaster stood to his full height, cane in hand as he pocketed the data-stick.

"Let _them_ have him, if they want," he declared, turning his back on the dead huntsman.

The professor led the way, not bothering to look back at the body of the man he'd once known. Hesitantly, STRQ trailed after him, weapons at the ready as they trudged through the ravine. Raven brought up the rear, listening to the tittering voices and cackles in the dark. Something compelled her to look back, and she did so apprehensively.

A crowd of Unseelie had collected by Kaleb's body. Tiny, clawed hands were dragging him by the feet further into the ravine. As if sensing her eyes, they looked up, crimson eyes meeting her own; and they smiled. The body disappeared into the dark and Raven turned away fearfully, jogging to catch up.

They looked at what was on the data-stick after reaching the relative safety of the upper cavern once more. The data-stick was compatible with scrolls, and Ozpin uploaded it to his own; STRQ gathered around, peering over his shoulders.

It was a list of names, dates, and locations. Kaleb had apparently been working with the slavers, but had also been keeping a careful record of everyone they sold to and bought from; perhaps for personal insurance. His list mentioned a company named Merlot Industries as a frequent buyer, if not the _most_ frequent buyer. It even detailed certain locations where the slavers had set up baiting sites for the company themselves. Merlot Industries provided Kaleb and the other traffickers with well over half their income for the past year and a half.

"Do you think someone tried to kill him because they found out about this list?" asked Taiyang. "Maybe he tried to blackmail the wrong people?"

"No. Whoever attacked them wasn't trying to cover up anything," Raven said, shaking her head. "Or they would have destroyed the hideout and recovered his body. That was an act of warfare, not subterfuge. Whoever did that was trying to send a message."

"Hell of a message," said Qrow. "But who's it for?"

"And who and what is Merlot Industries?" asked Summer, squinting angrily. Her lip was pulling back, revealing a sharp canine. "They've bought hundreds of people, maybe thousands. And if it was _all_ for baiting sites, then they've been committing mass murder right under our noses for years. It's insane."

"Merlot Industries is a…severe disappointment, apparently," Ozpin said. There was a cold light in his eyes that made Raven nervous. "I know their founder, Dr. Merlot. He's made a fortune off of developing settlement based heavy artillery and defense systems. He is, in no small part, an absolute genius. I've met with him several times regarding Beacon's own defense parameters, and even encouraged the Council to invest in his startup. That appears to have been a mistake."

The teens shared looks before regarding their headmaster once more.

"So, this Merlot guy has been buying victims to lure Grimm in for capture," Summer said. She splayed her fingers, setting them down one at a time. "The traffickers and apparently some huntsmen were on his payroll. But why? To just, study Grimm? How can that be worth all this?"

"I intend to find that out for myself," Ozpin said. "And put a stop to it. But first, I need to update Arc."

He set up a signal booster on the cavern floor as they kept watch. The cave was dead silent. Even the distant Deathstalkers seemed to be waiting as Ozpin attempted to hail Beacon. With the cracks in the cavern ceiling, it was possible a signal could get through; with a little luck.

"Incoming voice message, from: Joan Arc," trilled Ozpins scroll suddenly. "Accept?"

"Accept," the headmaster said, frowning.

"Oz! When you get this, contact me immediately!" echoed Arc's voice urgently. "After you entered the caverns, Grimm activity suddenly surged around Mountain Glenn!"

Raven felt her arms break out in goosebumps.

"The Council has declared a state of emergency for the Kingdom and recalled all available transports to aide in evacuation! Every able bodied hunter is being deployed to protect Mountain Glenn, including our students! At the time of this message, the south eastern portion of the city has been nearly over run and the civilians are being evacuated into the underground!"

Summer's ears flattened as her eyes grew round; Taiyang gaped, dumbstruck, as Qrow pulled out his flask and took another long drink. Arc paused during the message, rattling off an instruction to someone, before speaking again. In the background was a cacophony of sound.

"Ozpin, we can't come get you or STRQ! But you can reach the city through the caverns; one of the existing maps shows where the tunnels emerge two miles to the west of Mountain Glenn! I'm sending it to you now, and once you get there, go to the emergency headquarters marked out on your map – Tormund is acting in your stead until you arrive! Good luck, and don't die!"

The voice message ended. Silence returned to the cavern; Raven took a deep breath to steady herself, the familiar electric thrill of an upcoming battle filling her limbs. She looked at the rest of her team. Each of them had recovered from their initial shock, determined glares settling across their brows.

"Alright. So here's what we're going to do," Summer said. "We follow the map Arc's sent us, we go to the city, and we report for duty at the headquarters. Merlot Industries can wait."

"Isn't this too big of a coincidence, though?" asked Tai. "What if, like, they did this by letting all their Grimm loose? We already know they're apparently a pack of ravaging psychopaths."

"I'm certain they hold some responsibility," said Ozpin, opening the map on his scroll and sending it to the rest of them. "But Ms. Rose is correct. We need to aid in the evacuation. I'm going to try to contact Joan, and then we head out."

Team STRQ prepared themselves as the headmaster made a call. They would be running through the barely charted caverns, making a break for the exit fifteen miles away. It was a hell of a trek; with the Grimm, darkness, and whoever or whatever else had killed the slavers, it would be extremely dangerous.

After giving themselves a once over, and drinking plenty of water in preparation, Summer looked at them all confidently; smiling grimly, she spun Sol and Mani into her hands.

"Right! Let's go help people and kill some monsters," Summer declared.

"Yes ma'am," Tai saluted.

"Eh, sure, why not? Just another Saturday right?"

"Right behind you," Raven smirked.

As Ozpin hung up, STRQ gathered by the headmaster; before heading off once more into the dark.


	42. Chapter 42

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 42

Merlot Industries Part II

Raven panted, her breath coming and going in a familiar rhythm. They had been running for over an hour, and not all of that had just been sprinting madly through the dark. The further they went, the more Grimm they encountered; sometimes Ozpin used his Semblance to sneak them around, but he couldn't do that often without completely draining himself. The constant Grimm encounters were slowing them down more than she'd like.

The Unseelie occasionally skittered about their perimeter, but unlike the other Grimm they encountered, the little bastards did not attack them. Raven did her best not to let her imagination or intuition run away with her, focusing on the task at hand. She felt like they weren't actually trailing them, but trying to lead them somewhere.

So far, Summer had stayed by her as Taiyang led the way, setting the best pace for the group. Occasionally, Summer would dash ahead or off to the side to investigate something; but she always returned. Ozpin and Qrow brought up the rear, the drones buzzing overhead as they searched for danger or items of interest.

Arc's map was mostly accurate. However, they occasionally passed things that had not been marked; or hadn't been there the last time someone charted the cavern. A subterranean lake that they gave a wide birth, several tunnels, debris of abandoned drilling machines; regardless, they ignored these items. There wasn't time.

Suddenly, the group rounded a curve in the tunnel and discovered that the tunnel had been caved in. Or intentionally sealed off. They ground to a halt, checking their maps. This tunnel led to the surface, breaching in approximately eight miles. They needed to get through.

"Is there any way around it?" asked Taiyang. "Any openings? Maybe I can get a focus point through."

Summer blurred about the rock-fall, investigating.

"I'm not finding any," Summer said.

"Ok, can we punch through it?" he lifted his fist.

"Wouldn't suggest that," said Qrow, squinting at the cave in. "Good chance it'll cause another collapse."

"Shit," cursed Taiyang. "There has to be a way."

"Way?" mimicked something behind them.

STRQ and Ozpin jerked, turning with their weapons high. An Unseelie sat on a rock, cocking its head.

"Way?"

Qrow activated his pistol, aiming at the Unseelie's head; Raven placed her hand on his, lowering it gently.

"Wait a second," she insisted.

Her team watched apprehensively, eyebrows raising as she strode slowly towards the Grimm. The Unseelie didn't move, didn't grin; it just sat there, watching her approach with far too intelligent eyes. Raven stopped a foot away, observing it.

"…Show me," Raven demanded.

The Unseelie tittered, bobbed once and leapt to the cave floor beside her. Her teammates tensed, raising their weapons with stunned expressions. The Grimm jumped on all fours towards the direction they'd come, pausing to wait for them.

"Whaaaat the donkey dicking hell," whispered Taiyang, the glyphs on his gloves still active.

"Rae," Qrow drew out. "What are you doin?"

That was a great question.

"Do you trust me?" Raven asked them. She didn't take her eyes off the Grimm. The Unseelie watched her knowingly.

Ozpin walked up behind her, eying the Grimm curiously. It didn't flinch.

"Yes," Summer said calmly, stepping up beside her.

Raven nodded at the Unseelie, and it leapt away, like a mutant rabbit down its burrow. Raven chased after it, the rest of STRQ and Ozpin falling in around her. The small Grimm was fast, scrabbling along the trail with sure feet. After a few minutes, it darted left, following a crevice that had cracked open in the tunnel wall. They could only follow it one at a time.

"Ooooh no. NO no no, we aren't going in there," Tai said, shaking his head. "That is like, garbage traps 101 right there."

"It's not," Raven said, squinting through. She couldn't see very far, but as she shone her headlamp it looked like a space opened up a few meters in. Red eyes peered back at her, waiting.

"Um, Raven. Why are we following the evil hobgoblin?" asked Tai. "I'd just like to point out, we have options. We could backtrack-"

"Taiyang."

"What? This is stupid, you _know_ it's stupid-"

"Tai, I need you to trust me," she said. He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Professor, can you do the time freeze thing again?" asked Summer. "That way, if it is a trap, we'll have the upper hand."

"Certainly," Ozpin nodded, tapping his cane. A wave of green washed over them and the tunnel. Taking a breath, Raven edged her way through the crevice, sidling along carefully. The edges were rough, and kept trying to snag her.

After a few moments, things began to open up and suddenly the walls dropped away. Raven lifted her head and saw she was standing on a cliff overlooking another cavern. One that was illuminated by immense spotlights and several burning fires. Raven gaped, dumbstruck; she barely noticed when Summer stepped up beside her.

"Woah," Summer whispered.

Below them were rows and rows of cages, all of which had been opened. The cavern floor was frozen in a scene of chaos. Grimm were running rampant, hundreds of them. In the distance was a facility which had become the focus of the Grimm's assault; fires were burning indiscriminately, and the bodies of dead guards and faculty were being ravaged by the enraged monsters.

"I think we found the source of the Grimm surge," Summer said, eyes huge.

Raven nodded slowly. There was no way they would be able to stop all of them by themselves. There was simply too many. The rest of STRQ and Ozpin eventually joined them by the cliff, beholding the carnage.

"Does that building belong to Merlot Industries?"

"It's a safe assumption," Ozpin said. "Though they likely kept it a secret. We will need to get inside."

"Wait, what?! How?" yelped Tai.

"Besides, don't we need to continue to Mountain Glenn?" asked Qrow.

"Mountain Glenn will not survive this," Ozpin said, as the teens fell silent. "Not if all of these creatures find a way to the surface."

"Right. So, we seal them in," said Summer. "We can use the drones to find where they're getting out, and close it off."

"That's one option. But I cannot believe that someone like Merlot did not have a fail-safe, in the event of such an…obvious occurrence," he gestured to the killing field. "And I don't doubt that this was the result of sabotage. Someone has intentionally unleashed this, and we need to find out who that is. And stop them from causing more harm."

"And the best way to find that out is in the building under assault by hundreds of pissed off Grimm," sighed Tai. "Speaking of which, where's our guide?"

The teammates briefly searched the overhang, but the Unseelie had disappeared. It had gotten out of sight before they stepped out of time. Raven finally glanced back at her team.

"Well. How are we doing this then?" she asked.

"I can maintain my Semblance as is for another thirty minutes or so," Ozpin said, twirling his cane absently. "We need to get in and out of that building in that time frame; and preferably find a way to stop all this."

"Right," Summer nodded, a grin on her face. "I have it."

Raven's girlfriend looked her way.

"I have a plan, and part of it involves you."

"And the other part?"

"Going fast," Summer grinned. "Think you can open my portal on command yet?"

She blinked, realization dawning on her. Raven reached, trying to find the bond that connected them. She found it instantly, a swell of emotions arising with it; two vortexes popped open, spiraling overhead like dark galaxies. Summer beamed.

"Awesome," Summer clapped her hands. "Ok! I'm going to run over there, and you guys are gonna go through the portals."

Taiyang's apprehension faded at the mention of using portals as a solution to a problem.

"Nice. But does she have a range limit? That's pretty far away," he eyed the besieged complex. "Too far for me at least."

It was at least a mile and a half or more.

Summer shot finger guns at them, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth.

"We're gonna find that out!"

Raven shook her head, a smile on her face at her partner's antics. With an internal shrug, Raven kissed her forehead for good luck; the faunus's ears perked cheerfully.

"Be careful," she said. "If it doesn't work, come back and we'll figure something else out."

"Gotcha!" Summer winked, blurred and shot over the rim in a shower of white petals.

The rest of STRQ and Ozpin watched as a streak of white tore along the cavern floor, dodging the cages, frozen Grimm and other obstacles; the vortex trailed steadily after her. Raven focused on her partner and found that, even if she had her eyes closed, she would be able to sense her position relative to her own. In combat, Nwyfre had taught her the intricate subtleties of ma, of being aware of the space around you and being able to accurately predict how an object moved through it. This was similar, but had taken things to an entirely new extreme. She found that if she focused on Qrow, she could sense him as well. In fact, she could almost feel what he was feeling.

Summer finally made it to the facility; all in all it had taken her less than a minute with the speed she had been going. Raven's portal was still open, and she felt no strain despite the distance.

"Alright, she's there," Raven said. "Let's go through."

She went first, the dark vale parting to reveal the desert landscape. The air was cold and dry, but not unpleasant. In the distance, Raven thought she could see mountains; she squinted, and realized it wasn't mountains at all, but a hovering structure. She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. Behind her, Taiyang and Qrow had come through, stopping short in surprise before joining her.

"Huh…are we like, in your soul or something? Because I always _envisioned_ it as an uninhabitable wasteland, but I never actually thought it _was_ one-"

"Your mom's an uninhabitable wasteland," she muttered, turning to wait for Ozpin.

"Wow…that's hurtful, Rae," the blonde teased, tilting his head. "I was just trying to compliment you."

"And I'm complimenting your mother, I don't see the issue."

Qrow snorted, changing his weapon over to its sword form for closer combat. The professor was dragging his feet for whatever reason. Raven sighed impatiently. Finally, Ozpin stepped through; and immediately staggered, dropping painfully to his knees as he clutched his head.

They didn't hesitate, running over to their headmaster as he grimaced horribly.

"Oz?" Qrow knelt by the man, whose aura had activated.

Taiyang dropped a focus point on the sand, before tossing one over by the exit vortex. Raven gaped as the headmaster's eyes rolled into his skull and collapsed, unconscious.

"Shit. Oh shit, fuckin hell," Qrow muttered before his eyes widened. "OH SHIT, Summer!"

"Let's go! Go, go, go, hurry!" Taiyang said, scooping their headmaster up easily in a fireman carry.

He hopped into the yellow vortex and exited by the alternate vortex leading to Summer. Raven and Qrow followed him, Raven doing her best not to panic. She drew her sword as she shot out of the other portal and dashed out the vortex to Summer.

A cacophony of noise greeted her, as well as the snapping jaws of an Ursa. Raven swung her blade up, and the Grimm snapped its mouth over the blue coated blade. She triggered the Dust, and the Grimm's mouth was speared violently open with ice. It choked horribly, clawing at its pierced face before she eviscerated it.

Qrow leapt out after her, trying to get distance between himself and his teammates. His sword-scythe was a blur of silver in the firelight, as several rampaging Grimm turned their attentions to him. Taiyang exited last, still carrying their fallen headmaster.

They were standing before the secret facility, whose doors had been blown wide open by an explosion. There was a crater where the front wall should have been; the shadowy figures of Grimm were all around them, howling and screeching for blood. Raven searched wildly for Summer, finally spotting her figure as she blurred through the air like a white comet; several Grimm were hot on her trail, including the striking head of a King Taijitsu.

Summer tossed a grenade back, and the demon serpent got a face-full of electric and fire Dust; the combined explosion blew the front half of its head off, showering the smaller Grimm in black matter. Its other head whipped around angrily, but missed as Qrow darted in, bringing his blades edge across the meat of its neck. It hissed angrily, drawing back as the smaller, subterranean Grimm beneath it suddenly tripped; several were crushed under its writhing coils, and a few snapped irritably at its scales.

Her partner landed in a crouch beside her and Taiyang, who was trying to protect the unconscious professor. Summer didn't waste time asking what had happened, drawing her own conclusions from the limp form dangling from Tai's shoulder. Raven deflected the swiping claws of a Beowolf, taking its paw off; the Grimm stared at its stump in confusion, before Raven brought her blade back around and cut it clean in two.

"We need to get inside! We can hole up somewhere defensible until he wakes up!" Summer yelled over the noise. "Taiyang, do you have smelling salts in the pack?!"

Taiyang was using portals to deflect a charging Boarbatusk; the monster boar ran face first into a gold portal, before exiting fifty feet in the air. It fell with a mighty crash on top of another Ursa, who had a chance to look up before the other monster belly flopped on its head. Its neck snapped instantly.

"Yea! Also adrenaline and aura boosters!" he yelled.

Raven and Summer swung back to guard his flank as more Grimm headed their way. Qrow covered their perimeter, creating a confused mass of flailing Grimm as his Semblance cranked up; Raven focused on the task at hand, falling into a battle rhythm with her partner and teammates. Summer used her tiger hooks to trip any that got too close to Tai and Ozpin, while Raven finished them off. Finally, Taiyang managed to toss a focus point onto the roof of the building, the front entrance being too overrun with Grimm and fires to be a feasible entrance.

Raven went through first to clear the way. The rooftop did not have nearly as many Grimm on it, though she halted in surprise when she saw a Grimm subtype she did not recognize. The monster paused, turning slowly to observe her; it looked like a gigantic, grinning cat. Raven was getting extremely tired of creepy fucking Grimm smiling at her. Narrowing her eyes, she brought her sword to bear and sank into a defensive posture.

The smiling cat was sitting on its bony haunches as it observed her. The smaller Grimm surrounding it seemed to be looking to it for leadership, gibbering uncertainly. The cat's tail twitched lazily, its bony, segmented plates reminding Raven of a scorpion's tail. Some unspoken command had apparently been given; the smaller Grimm rumbled in acquiescence and turned away, running and leaping to the ground below.

Raven sneered and was preparing to charge when the cat stretched lazily, yawned and walked away from her. It paused on the ledge, cocking its head back at her at an unnatural angle, and winked. Then it was gone, disappearing into the chaos below, right as Raven's teammates exited the portal behind her.

"Nice, it's clear! Taiyang, punch a hole through the roof and drop a focus point through!" shouted Summer.

Raven was still gaping at where the cat Grimm had disappeared. First the Unseelie, now some other Grimm was acting in ways that common sense and training told her that they should not; yet her instincts were not surprised in the least. Again some memory of a dream, foggy and surreal, drifted across her mind; she shook it away, turning to her teammates and unconscious headmaster. She would tell them about it once they were inside; unable to shake her unease, Raven followed them through the portal Taiyang made after punching through the roof.


	43. Chapter 43

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 43

Merlot Industries Part III

The hallway was dark save for the emergency lights. An alarm, wavering like the death wails of an old woman, was petering out through the speakers overhead. Electrical fires crackled in several places where cables had been torn loose, but they were contained. The team steered clear of them.

Summer and Qrow ensured the perimeter was clear; most of the Grimm were apparently downstairs, despite clearly having left their mark here. The teens ripped open a supply closet and Taiyang went to work, seeing to their headmaster. Ozpin was pale and sweating. Unconscious, he looked like a teenager.

Raven guarded the entrance to the closet as Summer and Qrow took up positions a little further in the hallway; they stayed quiet, weapons at the ready. Below them, something big grunted and roared, and floor shook. Any thought of mentioning the cat was replaced with trying to detect enemies in the shadowed hallway.

Summer kept looking at her and Tai over her shoulder, her ears tracking every howl and screech that vibrated through the building. Raven shot her a reassuring look, and their leader focused on the task at hand; her night eyes kept glinting in the half light.

"How's he lookin Tai?" Qrow said, keeping his voice low.

Taiyang, who was unofficially considered the team's field medic, waited a few moments before responding.

"His heartbeat is a little weak, but his other vitals are ok. I'm going to try the smelling salts, see if that will jolt him back," Tai said, having removed them from the fanny-pack.

The consequences for not waking Ozpin were left unsaid. Raven tensed as the walls and floor vibrated once more; that hadn't felt like a Grimm, but something mechanical. Like a huge door or grate sliding open. Qrow frowned, looking down at his feet before sharing a knowing look with her.

"Tai…maybe wanna hurry," Qrow said.

Taiyang didn't answer, holding the salts under Ozpin's nose. The martial artist's blue eyes were focused, worried.

"He's not reacting at all."

"Ok, try something else."

Taiyang shook his head quickly.

"The epinephrine is only for cardiac arrest and allergic reactions. He isn't IN cardiac arrest, he's just…in a coma for some reason."

Raven frowned pensively. Had Ozpin reacted to something in the plane between her portals? Or had it been something else? Perhaps it wasn't safe for others to traverse between them; she hadn't even considered that. Then again, it hadn't affected anyone else yet.

"Yea, but would it work?" asked Qrow. The floor shook again, as something continued to grind and clang deep in the bowels of the building. Raven squinted, a bead of sweat rolling down her brow as Taiyang gestured impatiently at his partner.

"Sure! Or it could fucking kill him! You don't just shoot people up with adrenaline and hope for the best!"

"Why not? He's still got aura, and if he doesn't wake up we are all going to die," Qrow snapped. "Make a decision. I'm pretty sure the guy would understand considering the circumstances."

"Something's coming," Summer said calmly. "It's on the stairs. Taiyang, try the epinephrine, we need him."

The blonde sighed, wiped his forehead and set to administering the shot. Raven could hear what Summer was talking about after a moment; at the end of the hallway was a staircase, dark save for the red emergency lights. Something rumbled and the hairs on her neck rose. Red eyes peered out at them from the staircase, bigger than diner plates and full of hate.

Summer coolly raised her tiger hooks as the Grimm growled, its voice so deep that Raven could feel the vibration in her chest. A shadow pushed its way out of the too small doorway, cracking the frame and tearing chunks of plaster out of the wall like paper. Raven took a steady step towards it, settling into a defensive posture.

The monster paused at the end of the hallway, crouching on all fours and still looking cramped. It had a bull's head, with horns that scraped gouges in the walls on either side of it. The rest of its body was nearly humanoid, but twisted and covered in bristling spines. It snorted, fingers clawing the tile floor and leaving rivers of black. Bloody gore dripped from its muzzle in ropes, dribbling sickeningly onto the ground.

The fact that it was so bulky was an advantage. It didn't have room to maneuver easily, and other than charging them head on, wouldn't have many options. Summer would be able to get behind it with her Semblance, and Raven and Qrow could keep it focused on them as she attacked it from the back. Her partner had made the same deduction.

"I'll get behind it," Summer said, keeping her voice low. "Raven, Qrow, keep it occupied. Taiyang, if it gets too close, get Ozpin out of here."

Tai was injecting the professor, his face anxious. Right as Summer tensed, the Grimm roared and charged down the hallway like a freight train. Summer blurred, and Raven and Qrow ran to meet it head on.

Raven brought her sword to bear, pressing the flat of her blade with one hand and keeping the hilt in the other. She flared her aura like a force field in combination with her brother as he held his weapon up in similar fashion. The twins crashed into the beast and were nearly knocked over; their feet ground in as they were pushed back. Summer shot through the gap on the Grimm's right side, rose petals swerving around it. After being pushed back nearly ten feet, they finally managed to bring the Grimm a stop.

Raven and Qrow used the pause immediately, Raven triggering her ice Dust in its face as Qrow brought the point of his sword scythe up and into its neck. The ice crackled over its ugly dome; the sword, however, barely cut into the bulging hide.

The bull demon opened its jaws fiercely, breaking the ice away as it snapped in rage. Behind it, they could hear Summer attacking its flank, though they couldn't see if she was having much of an impact. Apparently, the beast was made of tougher stuff than most Grimm.

Suddenly, with a contemptuous snort, it head-butted them; the horns and skull plating crashed into their aura field and Raven yelped as pain shot through her. Qrow winced as well, pale eyes narrowing as he snarled in response.

"Be careful, your luck is low," her brother gritted out. Their proximity put her in his Semblances range, but there was little she could do about it. She wanted to swap over to gravity Dust, but she couldn't sheath her sword.

The Grimm's eyes rounded maddeningly as it howled, shaking the walls and floor. Raven had never heard rage so deep or profound in her entire life. Shaking its head, it tried to turn around to get at the faunus that was sinking her hooks into its flank; unable to turn it bucked, kicking its legs out. She heard Summer yell.

Raven ignited the Dust again, freezing its left horn to the roof as Qrow tried to find a vulnerable point. He finally shrugged and drove the tip of his sword into one of its bulging eyes. The bull shrieked again, shaking viciously; it nearly pulled Qrow's weapon from his hand. Instead, the force managed to unseat Raven and break the ice once more; a frosty horn crashed into her aura like a semi, and knocked her backwards through the air.

She landed on her feet thirty feet away, changed Dust coatings rapidly, and charged back into the fray before it could progress. The bull was shaking and bucking madly; one of the walls besides it collapsed inwards, giving it more room. It tried to turn so it could get at Summer. In response, Raven gouged its blinded eye again, digging in up to the hilt and triggering the gravity Dust.

Its head imploded violently, sinking into its eye-socket like a milkshake through a straw. However, the beast was still moving; on its back, something was pushing through a disgusting film. Another head was trying to grow as the Grimm blindly struck at them. Qrow started shooting at the growing head, bursting the pustule open in a fountain of ink. It still didn't fall over.

"What the fuck is this thing!" her twin yelled, as another head tried to burst out of the Grimm's chest. A red eye had opened under the filmy bubble that was forming, glaring manically at them.

Raven stabbed the new pustule and triggered another gravity attack. A gaping hole formed in its chest, full of writhing black matter trying to stitch itself back together.

"It's regenerating! Try burning it!" called Summer.

A hand shot out of the chest wound, clawing desperately in the air; it caught Qrow by the shoulder and slammed him through the wall opposite. Her brother rag-dolled into the other room, cursing violently.

Raven swapped to fire Dust and started swiping, again and again as she tried to ignite the monstrosity. Yet the fire seemed to have no more effect on it than anything else; even after she removed the newly grown arm, it was still sprouting more limbs and heads of increasing diversity. The creature was screaming from unseen mouths, lashing back and forth; it punched Raven in the chest, its knuckles breaking on her aura and knocking her flat.

Cursing, Raven rolled to the right, but not quickly enough; one of the new arms grabbed her leg and clenched like a steel vice. The limb, more like a tentacle with pincers than an arm at this point, whip-lashed her against the roof and floor. She flared her aura to protect herself; even so, she was nearly knocked into unconsciousness. Finally, with a little luck, the limb pulled her boot off and Raven flew free of it; she was sent tumbling down the hallway, past Taiyang and Ozpin.

"Oh hell no," she growled, spitting blood on the ground. "You're paying for that."

The Grimm howled in response. It barely looked recognizable as anything she'd ever seen before, a madman's painting come to life. Spines and mouths, armored plating, heads of a dozen different animals, claws and hands: it was evolving in response to their attacks and growing increasingly angrier.

It had to have a weakness, however. There had to be something they hadn't tried yet. Raven sneered at the beast as Qrow took her place, fairing little better as the creature whipped spiny limbs about.

"Tai, I need an ice grenade," Raven called.

The martial artist was still trying to revive Ozpin, who remained unresponsive. He pulled one out and tossed it to her.

"Summer! Frostbite!" Raven called over the rampaging Grimm.

"Got it!" her partner shouted back.

"C'mere snookums," Raven muttered, stalking towards it.

The beast opened the mouth on what used to be its chest, before shrieking and launching a spine covered tongue at her skull. Raven dodged and pinned the tongue to the floor with her blade, before lobbing the ice grenade into its slobbering jaws. After a moment, ice speared out in all directions like a burst pipe in winter; immediately afterwards, Summer lobbed a fire grenade. The Grimm shattered into hundreds of frozen chunks and fell through the giant hole that opened up beneath it.

They paused cautiously, unwilling to take any chances as they looked down. The chunks of Grimm remained inert. Summer looked up from her side of the hole, anxiously taking stock of them before glancing over her shoulder. Her ears drooped.

"Guys…We need to go," she called. More shadows were gathering at the staircase.

"Right. Fuck that noise. Tai, let's bounce," said Qrow.

"Wait! Wait, I think – I think he's finally coming around!"

Raven rolled her eyes. Of course he was _now._

"Professor, can you hear me?" Tai asked, rapping his knuckles on Ozpin's sternum.

Ozpin's eyes finally opened. They were unfocused and the pupils had shrunk to pinpoints.

"Wh…Where am I?"

Taiyang smiled in relief.

"We're in the lab! And we really need you to do your time stop deal, or we're probably all gonna die horribly!"

Ozpin blinked slowly, uncertainly.

"My what?"

Raven's brow furrowed as she turned to face the new Grimm. Summer leapt across the gap to her. Three more Grimm were trying to fight through the stairway door, snapping at one another irritably.

"We need to go, guys," Summer insisted. "Get him up, we'll figure it out on the way."

In the belly of the facility, the machinery was still grinding away.

"Ok, sir, can you tell me your name? When you were born?" Taiyang asked, helping Ozpin to his feet.

"…name," Ozpin murmured listlessly. He looked like he was going to faint again, streams of sweat pouring down his brow and plastering his platinum hair. A twinge of guilt shot through her.

"My name…which name? Too many," he continued dreamily.

His arm was around Tai's shoulder as they headed down the hallway. Raven and Summer went first, as Qrow covered their retreat. The Grimm had reached the hole and suddenly more supports gave way; two of the monsters crashed through, screaming. Qrow chuckled darkly, pleased with himself.

"Okaaay? Uh, who's your mother? Can you tell me her full name?"

"…too many. As many names as stars at night."

"Try something else other than names," Raven grumbled, sticking her head around the corner. The hallway ended at an elevator.

"Where do you work? What is it you do?"

Ozpin paused, wavering as his legs nearly gave out. Then his eyes widened and he gasped, like a man who had been drowning who has finally arrived safe on the beach.

"My name is Ozpin and I teach hunters at Beacon Academy," he gushed at once. "Taiyang, what's going on?"

"You passed out and we're in the facility. And we realllly need you to stop time again-"

Ozpin pulled away, still panting. Raising a hand, his aura began to pulse, sluggishly at first. Until at last a green light swelled, basking the entire hallway. Everything stopped. Raven could even see that little motes of dust that had been floating in the air had paused.

Exhaling in relief, the teens gathered around their headmaster. He looked exhausted. After a tense moment, he looked up and met her eyes curiously before turning to Summer.

"We need to hurry. And to find a computer terminal."

"Got it," Summer nodded, trotting towards the elevator doors. She pried them open with her tiger hooks, the doors protesting as she slid them open.

"You gonna be ok?" asked Qrow, trailing after them.

Ozpin nodded, wiping the sweat from his face with a sleeve.

"I will manage."

"What happened?"

The professor glanced her way again before focusing on the dark elevator shaft. Raven shifted uncomfortably, still feeling inexplicably guilty.

"I'm not certain."


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's notes** : Annnd I'm back from my ocean adventure. Updates will be more regular as I try to finish this volume in a timely manner. Trying to not sacrifice quality for speed, so if you guys see something I missed or something doesn't make sense in terms of story flow and progression, lemme know. Anyways, "Silver for Monsters" from the Witcher 3 soundtrack is appropriate for the end of this chapter.

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 44

Merlot Industries Part IV

The journey down the elevator shaft was fairly easy with Taiyang's Semblance. The shaft went down into the depths of the building; the actual elevator had been cut loose at some juncture, and lay in a broken heap at the bottom, blocking their exit. They managed to shimmy open the door a floor above it and clamber out.

The level was a laboratory, frozen in a scene of chaos. Grimm were in the process of enthusiastically wrecking the place, a Beringel ripping a tank filled with green slime up from the floor. White coated men and women had been savagely torn to pieces, unable to escape before the monsters set upon them. There wasn't a living soul left.

Several tanks contained the un-dissipated limbs and heads of Grimm, floating eerily in the green mixture; Raven peered closely at the hate filled eyes of a Beowolf in its container. It seemed conscious, and that thought alone disturbed her more than anything else had so far. What insanity had these idiots been doing? What if they had created that thing they fought upstairs?

Ozpin, who was still a bit shaky, observed these tanks with a scowl; he shook his head in disgust, before turning to one of the remaining computer terminals. It had no power. He gestured to Taiyang, who began fishing around in the pack before pulling a portable power source.

As they tried to rig up the computer, Raven, Qrow and Summer explored the lab unimpeded. There were several cages in the back, heavily reinforced; they were all empty, their doors having slid up into the ceiling. There was no sign of who or what had opened them.

After satisfying their morbid curiosity, they returned to Ozpin and Taiyang. Ozpin stood at the terminal, trying to access any files that looked useful. After several long minutes, he sighed in frustration, closing his eyes.

"Everything has been corrupted. There's nothing left, and we don't have time to salvage it."

Raven peered suspiciously at the computer, wishing that Reinhardt had accompanied them, when she paused. Pulling her second scroll out, she checked if she could through some mystical means have signal. Which of course, she did not. Raven sneered stubbornly, then opened the messenger that 'spoke' directly to the technopath. The scroll was directly a part of him, in a way. Perhaps it could still contact him? However, to do so, they would need to step back into the time stream; and there were still Grimm everywhere.

"Hey, don't give up just yet. I have an idea," Raven said.

"I'm all ears, Ms. Branwen," Ozpin said.

She laid out her concept to the others, ensuring to convey that it might not work; however, her teammates seemed supportive and even Ozpin admitted that the chance they could recover something would be worth the risk. Before Ozpin took them back into the time stream, STRQ could kill off any frozen Grimm in the vicinity to minimize the danger.

The team set to their task swiftly, cutting down the frozen monsters. Their bodies remained upright, but the damage was done regardless; Raven tried not to imagine what that would be like. To be cut down by something or someone you had no chance of defending yourself against, before you even knew what had hit you. As she gutted the Beringel, she tried not to dwell on it.

After several minutes, the area was clear and Ozpin brought them back into time. Every Grimm in the room fell to the floor, gushing ink and choking as their throats slit open in concert. The room filled with Grimm smoke as they gathered around the terminal once more. Raven sent her message, squinting.

" _Reinhardt, can you get this?"_

She waited, Taiyang and the others watching hopefully. She exhaled in disappointment when nothing happened. It had been worth a shot at least.

Then her scroll vibrated.

" _Hello, thank you for contacting the Reinhardt hotline. How may I grace you with my assistance?"_

Raven laughed aloud, feeling both relieved and a little smug.

" _Long story, but we need to see if there's anything useful on this terminal; however, it's been sabotaged and none of us are very tech savvy. Can you make something of it?"_

" _I'm a bit preoccupied saving the Kingdom at the moment, but golly gee, I'll do my best. Set your phone on the terminal, homeslice."_

Raven did as he asked, stepping back hesitantly as her phone lit up with blue aura. Team STRQ and Ozpin watched dubiously as the computer terminal took on a similar glow, information flooding across the screen in a torrent. They stared, bewildered, as dozens of files opened and closed, everything happening at a speed that they couldn't keep up with. Finally, Raven's scroll lit up and Reinhardt's electronic voice came through her phone's speaker.

" _Man, you guys, this is some business. Most of what's left is trash, even I can't sort it out. But, there are some security videos you might find very interesting. And some documentation on the experiments these guys were running – I'll leave that up for you, but I gotta go! The world is like, burning to the fucking ground right now."_

"Stay safe," Summer said, her eyes concerned. "All of you."

" _Sure, yea, we'll uh. We'll do that – damnit Tali, quit fucking around and kill that thing! Kay, later, don't die kids!"_

STRQ shared worried glances before focusing on the terminal, Ozpin's Semblance flashing once more. The video files that Reinhardt had mentioned were the first things they looked at.

A woman, dressed in grey and white, was striding purposefully down the hallway; beside her trailed the giant cat Grimm Raven had seen on the roof, smiling madly as it padded alongside her. The woman had her weapon out, but was cradling the assault rifle casually, her grey eyes roving the hallway.

"I saw that thing on the roof," Raven said, nodding at the cat monster. "It seemed intelligent."

Summer narrowed her eyes at the creature, her lip pulling uneasily.

In the video, a group of people burst out of a room, dressed in tactical gear. They started firing at the woman's thin form. The bullets crashed into a wall of ice. At first, Raven thought the woman had used Dust. As she stepped through the ice, however, Raven wasn't so sure; the ice melded around her like a liquid, but it was still ice. Perhaps it was a Semblance?

The guards shouted, throwing an explosive her way. With a lazy flick of her hand, a gust of wind knocked it back at them and exploded in their faces. Most of them died, few having active aura. Those who didn't still tried to fight her despite their injuries. Frost spread across the ground, snaking out from her footsteps; spires of ice shot up from the ground, skewering the survivors. The cat Grimm darted ahead of her, its jaws unhinging at an impossible angle as it took the top half of a man into its jaws and bit down. Blood showered the walls.

The woman stalked heedlessly through the carnage, the Grimm toying with the corpses a moment longer before she waved her finger at it. It licked its grinning teeth and bounded playfully after her. Raven stared in fascination as the videos continued in other parts of the building.

In one clip, the blonde woman was letting the Grimm out of their cages. She cooed to them, stroking their faces affectionately as the monsters huddled around her. The Grimm never attacked her once. Whenever she was about to release them, a silvery glow illuminated about her; it appeared different from aura, for reasons Raven couldn't exactly pin down. But whatever the woman was doing, it seemed to soothe the creatures. They'd butt their heads into her hands like insistent pets, gibbering, inconsolable. She'd pat them and send them on their way; at one point, she called a Beowolf over to her like a puppy and what was worse was that the beast acted like one, bringing her a severed limb to throw like a stick.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Taiyang, staring in horrified disbelief at the screen.

Ozpin hummed pensively, a dark look crossing his face. Summer and Qrow were equally disturbed, gaping at the scene playing out in front of them.

"…she's rescuing them," Raven said after a moment. She blushed when her teammates looked her way, shrugging defensively.

In one of the final segments, the woman appeared to be interrogating a group of terrified lab coats; the people huddled before her and her pets. She spoke directly to one of the men, using needles of ice to 'encourage' his cooperation. The scientist was desperately babbling as a needle grew millimeters from his eye. Suddenly, the cat Grimm's face appeared, blocking the video as it stared into the camera; after a final appraisal, it swiped the camera from its perch on the wall and the feed went black.

Silence reigned in the too still room, until her brother spoke up.

"Well shit. Now what?" he asked. Now what indeed.

Raven shook her head, fear gnawing away in her stomach. She didn't know what was going on anymore.

"Professor, do you have any idea who that woman could be?" asked Summer.

"I don't," he said. He looked ill, feverish. "Regardless, if we encounter her, I would request that you all let me handle it."

"No offense, Oz, but you look like a gentle breeze could knock you over right now," said Qrow.

Ozpin smiled wryly, inserting a data stick into the terminal to collect the videos and other intel they could recover.

"I still have a few tricks left up my sleeve," Ozpin assured them. "I'm going to download the rest of this, and then we should scour the rest of the building. It will be a bit more tedious without the drones, unfortunately."

The drones were still somewhere outside the building, and frozen in the time stream.

"It sounded like there was some heavy machinery beneath us earlier," offered Summer, edging closer to her. "Maybe we can check below, first?"

"And make sure they aren't, like, trying to open the gates to the eternal hell planes or something equally psychotic," muttered Taiyang.

The crew grew uncomfortably silent at the comment, and Taiyang flushed awkwardly.

"Ok, yea. Bad joke. I'm sure it's not that dire."

"Here's hoping," grumbled Qrow, taking a long swig from his flask.

With that final thought to cheer them on, the group finished collecting what they could and made their way out of the lab. The elevator shaft was impassible, but after some searching they located another staircase.

Summer led the way down, her slight figure radiating tension. Raven followed close behind her girlfriend, heart hammering beneath her ribs. A vortex sprang to life, followed by another, swirling quietly over their heads. Summer glanced back at her, smiling confidently and Raven felt herself relax. The portals dissipated after a few moments.

They emerged into what Raven originally though was another cavern, until she noticed how perfectly smooth the walls were. The chamber was wide, with a high ceiling, and circular in nature. Dim blue lights glowed overhead and along the walls; an observation window was embedded nearby. Overhead were several dark slots running in parallel, segmenting the ceiling.

In the center of the chamber was a lake, or perhaps a black mirror, for its waters were the color of midnight and completely still. Staring into it, a thoughtful look frozen on her face, was the woman from the videos. Next to her was the smiling cat Grimm.

Raven tensed again, an alarm raising in the back of her mind. Behind her, the others halted as they spotted the woman.

"Welp, now's our chance, I guess," said Qrow. "Let's take her out-"

"Wait," said Summer, sniffing the air. "Something's wrong."

Raven nodded, raising her blade. She realized, all too slowly, what had put her on edge to begin with. The cat's tail was twitching.

"It's a trap," whispered Summer, eyes widening. "Go back! Go back up!"

A grinding noise from overhead vibrated the entire room, and everyone stopped to look up. Raven had seen the slots in the ceiling, drew a deduction, and acted. She dove forward, knocking Summer and herself further into the chamber as an immense steel wall came crashing down, sealing off half of the enclosure; and trapping both of them in with the woman and Grimm.

The cat was now watching the partners with a shit-eating grin, moving despite Ozpin's Semblance. As Raven and Summer scrambled to their feet, the Grimm's smile grew impossibly wider as it opened its mouth and spoke.

"Hello."


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Notes** : Wherein Raven keeps rolling 2's and 1's. This chapter brought to you by "Steel for Humans" and "Mystery Man" from the Witcher 3 soundtrack.

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 45

Silver

Raven's shock faded quickly as she adopted a stoic grimace, settling into a stance beside Summer. Her partner was frozen, staring at the impossibility before them with horrified incredulity. The cat lifted a paw insolently, licking blood from its claws as it eyed them.

"Whatever's the matter? Haven't you girls any manners?" he asked, mirthfully tilting his head. His voice was rich and playful. "Come, introduce yourselves. Take a load off, as they say."

He paused, considering his choice of phrasing.

"I think they do, anyways," he turned back towards the woman, black skeletal tail brushing her shoulder. A flash of light exchanged between them, and the woman blinked, lifting her head.

"Hey, they say that right?" he asked, cocking his head unnaturally. "Take a load off? I can never keep up with current lingo."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, smiling thinly as she continued to stare into the lake.

"Quit playing with your food, Set," she said. Her voice was soft, but clear, and carried across the chamber easily.

'Set' twisted back around to smirk at them. The woman seemed intent on ignoring them as she knelt by the water's edge. Raven could see something rippling in the waters.

"Oh, they aren't food, love," he chuckled. "Have a look."

Sighing in exasperation, the woman looked up from the pool, finally meeting their eyes. Her brow knitted together, her nearly luminous gaze fixating on Summer. Raven glared, tightening her hands on her hilt. She tried to reach for the bond connecting her to Qrow; but it was hazy for some reason, hidden by a curtain of static.

"It's like the start of a bad joke, isn't it?" the cat laughed. "A baby Morrigan and _aetherius_ walk into a tavern-"

Raven studied the talking monster, its body, its position relative to her and Summer. It knew who she was, apparently. She would have been more startled if so many other impossible things hadn't occurred that day already.

Regardless, she came to the conclusion that if she couldn't portal them out, they'd have to kill it; and likely the mystery woman as well. Having seen what she was capable of on camera, it was an unpalatable idea.

"You talk too much," the woman finally sighed, turning back to the water. "Take care of them."

"Yeaaa, I don't suppose that if I ask you two to stop what you're doing and surrender, that you'll actually comply?" asked Summer, taking several slow steps to the left. Her tone was bright, almost friendly; but her ears were flat.

"Hmm. Well I guess it's worth a shot," the cat shrugged, before standing on its hind legs. Its joints and bones were shifting around with sickening cracks. "But tall, dark and moody over there doesn't seem to think so. What's the matter, little girl, never seen a talking Grimm before?"

Raven scoffed automatically.

"You're about as impressive as a talking litterbox," Raven sneered. "C'mere, I'm going to take that smug head off."

"Oh, come now! Let's get to know one another first!"

"No thank you," chirped Summer, spinning Sol and Mani.

"Ah well, have it your way then," he smirked, as ice crystalized underneath their feet and trapped them in place.

Raven swore viciously, trying to get free. Dust, was she on a roll today or what?

Summer started blurring, heating the ice until she could break away; at least, until the grinning cat darted forward on its hind legs and slapped her silly with its paw. Her partner feigned unconsciousness, head lolling to the side as she slumped against the ice propping her up; her hands were free, though, and the cat didn't notice the grenade rolling his way until it was too late.

The grenade exploded, fire and shrapnel expanding outwards. Raven flared her aura to protect herself, as the heat melted the ice and she broke free.

The cat was on her before she knew what was happening, his grinning visage appearing out of the steam and smoke. Clawed paws battered her as she tried to deflect them; suddenly, the cat's tail lashed out, getting under her guard and cutting fiercely across her aura. Raven hissed in pain, barely parrying another tail strike. The fucking thing was _fast_.

"What was it you were saying about taking my head off?" Set laughed.

Raven spotted her partner over his shoulder and smirked back at him. The cat's eyes widened as he was suddenly tripped, and Raven dashed forward. She struck a blow across his exposed ribs, but the Grimm recovered, leaping away on all fours like a gorilla. His tail lashed angrily as he snarled, red eyes slitting in his bone white mask.

"Heeeere, kitty kitty," Summer growled back at him, circling.

The woman by the lake hadn't even bothered to glance their way again, instead speaking to whatever was rippling beneath the black water; the ripples were turning to splashes. Whatever was in there, Raven did not want to find out. Or see the woman let loose. They could keep fighting the talking magical dickhead in front of them, and whatever was in that pool; or they could trap them inside, and perhaps kill them all with fire at a safe distance, as was proper.

Raven reached out again for her brother, trying to get through the static that was dampening her range. She suspected that the demon cat was the source of it; not able to completely stop a Semblance, but to limit its effective range somehow.

"Now now, dear, none of that," Set said, whipping his tail. It caught Raven around the middle, wrapping like a vine-

_Oh for_ _**fucks** _ _sake._

-and launched her out over the lake. Summer shouted, her panicked voice fading as Raven hurled over the water. Raven made the mistake of looking down, and came extremely close to pissing herself.

Thousands of red eyes were looking up from the abyssal well, their shadowy owners following her eagerly. Dread nearly paralyzed her, spreading through her limbs like tar. If she hit the water, she was dead. Brutally, nightmarishly, fucking dead. She reached for her bond with Summer desperately and a vortex cracked open _behind_ her.

"Shit, no no no!" she gasped.

Again, she had to try again. She was falling, she could see their eyes, their greedy little mouths, they were going to eat her alive-

A vortex opened in front of her, and Raven used her blade to propel herself through it. She hit the desert sand, tumbling several feet before she came to a stop in the twilit realm. She coughed and hugged the dirt, nearly kissing it in relief.

Shaking, she grabbed her sword and pushed herself up, before taking a deep breath and sprinting for the other vortex. As she exited once more by the lake's edge, she sensed where her partner was in relation to her and span in that direction.

Summer was attacking the cat wildly, a savage snarl tearing from her throat as her tiger hooks danced through the air. Raven charged the cat's flank, bringing her red blade across its rear and igniting a lashing of flame across it. The Grimm yowled, spinning towards her with its jaws unhinged.

Summer's hook snagged its cheek and fired several shots into the side of its skull, before she exploded into rose petals; the cat's head was jerked upwards. Raven slashed at its exposed throat, only for her blade to pass through it like smoke. She tried to halt her momentum, but the cat brought a material paw into the side of her head.

Raven stars exploded in her vision, but she didn't drop her blade. Instead, she spun it around and stabbed backwards under her arm. The blade sank through the cat's belly, yet once more, the Grimm had turned into 'smoke'. She triggered the Dust coating anyways as Summer rolled overhead, driving her tiger hooks down to gouge into its neck and shoulders.

The Grimm turned entirely into smoke, snaking rapidly away from them. Summer landed besides her; her girlfriend gave her a quick once over, ensuring she was alright, before turning to face their opponent.

Set materialized once again, crouching by his so far lethargic companion, whose arms were sunk deep in the black water. As he grinned manically, Raven got the impression that he was toying with them. This being, for she was having difficulty seeing it merely as a Grimm at this point, had an unknown range of abilities and intelligence; regardless, it seemed intent on wasting their time, so that its friend could accomplish whatever she had planned. They needed to end things or to get away.

Yet as Raven reached for her brother once more, trying to push through the haze, she saw frost gathering under their feet.

"Move!" Raven yelped, jumping away.

Summer dodged right as spires and crystal shards of ice burst violently upwards. The partners danced over the floor as the ice needles chased after them, trying to drive them towards the lake or wall. Summer's Semblance allowed her to dodge more effectively than Raven, who had to keep slashing the needles with her sword as they closed in.

Finally, Summer grabbed her and blurred, her Semblance spreading over her and the two shot away to the far side of the enclosure. Raven could hardly breathe from the speed and gasped for air when they landed.

"Are you ok?" Summer asked, her arm still around her.

"Good, just, air," Raven coughed.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't apologize, let's get out of here," Raven said, catching her breath.

Concentrating, she grasped mentally for her and Qrow's bond and finally connected. A vortex burst open, and the two partners scrambled through it. Raven grabbed Summer's hand and started running for her twin's portal, when suddenly the cat's segmented tail shot through after them. It wrapped around Summer's leg, whose eyes widened as she was ripped backwards through the vortex with a startled yelp.

"Oh you motherfucker!" Raven growled, spinning and chasing after her.

On the other side, Set had Summer lifted before him as he curiously stared into her face. Summer was blurring, trying to get loose; but the cat's dampening ability seemed to be inhibiting her. Frustrated, the faunus kicked fiercely at the monster's chest.

"Here, little doggie, let's have a look at you," he purred.

Raven tried to advance, but was blocked by more creeping ice crystals which had determined she'd make a good kebab. Dozens of the sparkling needles launched at her as blocks of ice began to grow, creating a deadly maze. Raven parried the majority, sending blistering waves of fire through the air. Steam clouded her vision, until she leapt onto an ice barrier to get clear of it. Which, of course, in hindsight was a foolish idea.

Excruciating pain shot through her leg. Raven screamed, her right leg darting out to catch her weight as her left froze. A razor sharp needle had pierced her limb, jutting up through the meat of her calf. Ice was enclosing the lower portion of her leg, preventing her from pulling it free.

Raven's eyes watered angrily, but she glanced up and met Summer's, who had jerked her head to look when Raven yelled. A shadow passed over the other girl's face as she turned to the grinning cat.

"I am not part _dog_ ," Summer snarled furiously. "I'm part wolf!"

With that, the little faunus sank her teeth into Set's tail and tore a literal chunk out. The cat yowled, his grip loosening enough for Summer to break free in a burst of rose petals. She began a furious assault on the cat, tiger hooks creating arcs and flashes of silver in the air. Raven gaped as her partner started wailing on the demon cat, before focusing on trying to get free.

A shout behind her caught her attention. Qrow and Taiyang, both looking worse for wear and having seen combat of their own, finally jumped through the portal. They noticed her leg at the same time, before Raven waved them towards the woman and Summer.

"Stop her! And watch out for the cat, it suppresses Semblances!"

Qrow nodded and leapt over the ice spires that shot his way, before charging the woman, sword swinging. The woman didn't even look up at him, pulling one black coated hand out and pointing it lazily behind her; the ice glowed, twisted, and began to move as shapes began to burst forth. Glacial skeleton warriors clattered out of the ice and charged her twin.

Taiyang looked at his partner sweeping the sudden army assaulting him, Summer making the talking cat her bitch, and Raven. He pulled two burn crystals from the pack and approached the ice formation carefully.

"Think I'll, uh, _chill_ with you for a bit," he said.

"…You are such a dick," Raven droned in disbelief.

"What? No need to be so _cold_ all the time, Rae. You should really put that attitude on ice."

"Really? Right now? You're going to make shit-puns at my expense right now?"

Taiyang placed the crystals strategically, and the pillar began to melt. Across from them, Qrow had knocked the skeletons over like bowling pins. They were clattering over one another awkwardly as his Semblance continued to trip them.

"This is how I deal with overwhelming panic and terror, ok? Let me cope."

"Oh I'm so sorry, apparently this shard of magical bullshit is stopping me from considering your needs- Ouch! Fuck!" she yelped as the ice began to melt, sliding out of her wound. This was going to smart.

"Sorry! I'm sorry," Tai winced, placing a hand on her back. Summer was a blizzard of white and silver at this point, swarming Set furiously. Raven wanted to bet back into the fight, but even with aura boosters, it would be a moment.

"It's ok. Um, thank you. Where's Ozpin?" she asked, wincing.

"Working on getting those walls up. He, uh, can't use your portals without passing out probably so-"

Finally the ice was free of her and Tai pulled her from the pillar, dragging her to a safe distance. Or as far as he could anyways. Raven could see Qrow trying to get at the woman by the lake; more ice monsters had materialized, and spires of ice were chasing him about. Summer and Set were still going at it, snarling and yowling at one another with brutal savagery as they clashed.

"Leave some med supplies with me and go help them," she insisted, sitting up. Now that the ice was gone, her leg was beginning to bleed freely.

"Quit being a stubborn ass and let me help," Tai grumbled, pulling out the med kit.

Inside were two heal wraps, which were glyphed with a healing Semblance and aura boosters. Taiyang yanked her boot down, causing another wave of pain to shoot through her leg; she distracted herself by keeping track of the battle.

Set and Summer had reached a stale mate; they would come together, trading viciously fast blows and evading the others strikes via smoke or petals. Summer had given up trying to trip Set, and Set had stopped trying to grab Summer with his tail. They would break away, circle again, and then one or the other would grow impatient and attack.

Qrow still couldn't get close to the mystery woman, who had stood up with her hands held high. Silver light was flowing down her arms like water, and her eyes were glowing the same color. She was chanting now. It reminded her of the druids back home, performing their public rites; as a wind began to blow, and snow began to fall, Raven narrowed her eyes. That bizarre memory that she couldn't shake was resurfacing.

" _Not tonight!" "No, not tonight!" "They can't have us tonight!"_

"Today is _her_ day," Raven whispered aloud, squinting. Taiyang glanced up curiously from where he was bandaging her leg. The blood had stopped, and the glyphs and aura boosters were actively healing her injury.

"What?"

Raven started to get up. Tai's eyes widened as Raven tried to stand.

"Hey, whoa there lady, you had a literal ice-pick in you-"

"C'mon, give me your shoulder," Raven huffed. "There's no time."

Taiyang rolled his eyes, draping Raven's arm around his shoulders and wrapping an arm behind her back.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're going to do, Cripples McGee, but it's not fighting her," he said, pointing with one hand.

Qrow was sweeping the ice monsters with his scythe, making swift work of them. However, more replaced each one that fell; and that was when the woman wasn't even paying attention to him. Which was why they weren't going to fight her.

"Nope, you're right," Raven said. "I'm going to try something even harder."

"Oh? What's that?" he asked drolly, walking with her slowly towards the silver woman.

"Diplomacy."


	46. Chapter 46

Author's Notes: Wherein Raven passes her diplomacy check, despite having like no fucking charisma points.

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 46

Silver Part II

"Oh, so we're going to die then?" Taiyang asked flippantly.

"You are _such_ a dick," she muttered again, shaking her head. Even though he did have a fair point.

"Yea, but you totally owe this dick right now…wait. Not like that. You know what I mean."

Raven considered swatting him, but focused instead on hobbling towards the frosty psychopath with potentially magic powers. She winced when pain shot through her leg again, watching ruefully as Qrow was sent sliding away on his rear by a snow yeti. Summer had Set on the ground, and was trying to literally twist the demon cat's head off; but his neck just kept twisting and spinning as he cackled at her.

The mystery woman was coated in a silver blaze at this point, and a full scale blizzard was raging around her. Her voice had grown more powerful. It echoed through the room, rippling the water with each incantation. Raven didn't recognize the language.

She and Tai reached the edge of the frost, which crackled menacingly over the stone floor. Snow whipped through the air in blinding gales; she swore she could hear thunder and the sound of glaciers cracking. The air stank of ozone.

"Soo. What are you going to say?" whispered Taiyang.

Raven took a breath, trying to make sense of the memories and instincts that were guiding her. For whatever reason, she kept thinking of the Unseelie, and their laughing faces. She remembered a dark, autumn wood and a mischievous little face, bobbing amongst the branches as it guided her into the forest. Voices, chanting, playing on top of toppled stone pillars like children with…things that weren't children; hooded beings, a single phrase over and over again.

"It's _her_ day, isn't it?" she finally called. "That's why you're trying to let them out. So they can celebrate?"

The woman didn't stop, or lower her hands. However, the wind seemed to howl less fiercely, and the thunderous cracks softened. Qrow skidded over the ice field, dodging monsters that had slowed down.

"But when todays over….what then? What do you think will happen?" Raven asked.

"Arcene, I could use a little help please," drawled Set, who had once again been pinned by Summer. Taiyang gave the talking Grimm a horrified glance, his fingers tightening around her waist.

'Arcene' stopped chanting, the silver flames dancing over her body dimming.

"I know what'll happen. And so do you. Do you really think that's actually worth it? For one day?" Raven pressed again.

In truth, Raven didn't fully understand what would happen at all, or where these words were coming from. However, she knew they were the right things to say. Arcene lowered her arms, if only a little. Raven was about to say something else when Arcene finally spoke.

"What would you give for freedom, little Morrigan?" Arcene asked softly.

"A lot," Raven said immediately.

"Anything?" Arcene asked, turning to look at them finally.

At this distance, Raven realized that her eyes were the exact same shade of silver as Summer's. It was profoundly disturbing, considering the desperate, feverish look in them that contrasted with her hopeless tone. She hoped that her girlfriend would never feel whatever was going on in that woman's head.

"I used to think so, yes."

"Oh? What changed?" Arcene asked. Raven hesitated, her eyes immediately going to Summer and the others. A small, knowing smile twisted Arcene's lips.

"Ah. Same old story," she said sadly, glancing back at the water. "They've tamed you, little Morrigan. And you can't be a Morrigan and be tame."

The waters were splashing in frustration, anger. A chill was running up her spine despite Taiyang's warmth beside her.

"You have to be willing to give up anything. Your life, your love," she turned back to her. "Your _children_. It's funny, isn't it? You know, you're the reason your mother has failed to uphold her responsibilities. She should be doing this, not me."

Raven's eyebrows rose as her mouth dropped just slightly. The monsters that had been chasing her brother about like a horrific comedy troupe dissipated suddenly in bursts of sleet. Qrow skidded to a stop, looking their way quickly. Summer was still persistently trying to kill Set, whose smoke abilities were the only thing keeping his limbs intact.

"Arsene!" called Set. "Please for the love of goddess stop fucking around and give me a hand! You can have your little mope session later-"

"I've got your hand right here, pal!"

"Do not pull my whiskers, you mangy cur!"

Raven tried to focus on the conversation, despite her own concerns for her teammates. Arcene was apparently desperate, feeling like she was backed into a corner. She was doing something she didn't think was her responsibility and maybe didn't want to do, but felt like there was no other choice; because Nwyfre had refused to do that same thing. She needed hope for other options.

"Nwyfre hasn't failed at anything," Raven said, shaking her head. "She's trying to find a better way-"

"There ISN'T a better way!" shouted Arsene. The air's temperature dropped below zero. "She knows that, she's just scared of the losses! And any Morrigan who is afraid of losses has no right to wear that mantel!"

"Rae, whaaaat the fuck is going on?" Taiyang whispered in her ear. His breath fogged the air. She wished she knew enough to explain.

"Well if you think it's so fucking easy, then why don't you wear it?" Raven suggested, tilting her head. "Go on. Go challenge her for it."

Qrow had come up behind them to stand beside her, a very befuddled look on his face. Arcene's face had dropped. She actually looked like she might cry, which wasn't what Raven wanted; because a crying, angry frost woman could still wipe the floor with them all.

"….I..I can't do that-"

"Then why are you talking so much shit?" Raven asked calmly, lifting her palms. "You can't call out the Morrigan and then have nothing to back it up with."

The air was blisteringly cold. It hurt her face, her lungs; Tai's aura flared, basking over the two of them to protect them from the subzero temperatures. He kept glancing between the two of them, confusion apparent. Qrow shivered besides her, squinting.

"Do you WANT me to kill her? Clearly you don't understand-"

"I understand that you're in a bad spot, and are making rash decisions because of it," Raven continued, keeping her voice level. "I get it. I do it, literally all of the time. But this isn't something you can treat rashly."

Arcene's fingers clenched in frustration, and the ice cracked around them threateningly.

"Rash! I wouldn't have to be rash if she would actually _act._ But instead she sends her children to Beacon, _like a fool_ ," Arcene gritted out. "Hiding in the shadows, playing cat and mouse, wasting time with minor settlements-"

"She's a tactician, she knows what she's doing. You're the one who's jumping the gun, because you're the one who's scared, not her."

Arcene's arms dropped slowly to her side as the wind stopped. The ice in the space began to fade mysteriously, not melting but receding into the shadows. The blonde woman's long hair hung about her face wildly, her thin shoulders drooping with a weight that seemed to be crushing her.

"…We can find a better way," Raven said, her tone softening. "I know that you're afraid, and that's ok. But right now, this isn't the best choice. I think you know that."

"You don't understand what it's like," she whispered.

"Then tell me," Raven said, striving to sound empathetic. To her own surprise, she actually was.

Arcene looked up, a single, silver tear running down her face; the waters splashed in distress.

"To feel what they feel all the time. To be trapped in those bodies, when they should be free. The dead should be _free."_

Oh. Oh fuck.

Raven's eyes rounded as the implications hit her like a bullhead.

" _We walk with the dead."_

No no no. No way.

Raven turned to look at Set, who had finally escaped from her partner and was bounding over to Arcene, tail lashing angrily.

Grimm were made of 'nothing'. Nobody knew how they reproduced, other than conjecture; birthing pits were just inert black matter, and were too infrequent to account for all of the Grimm on Remnant. Grimm didn't need to eat.

_The Unseelie, smiling at her as they drug the corpse of the dead huntsman away._

"It's wrong. It's so, so wrong. And any joy I can give them, even if it's fleeting, even with the consequences – how can I say **no**?"

The walls suddenly started to slide up. Summer landed beside Tai and herself, her pupils angry pinpoints; her weapons were raised, as were Qrow's. Raven felt a swell of panic rising within her, and did her best to quell it. She needed to get answers, but as the barriers seated themselves in the ceiling she knew she was out of time.

The clicking of a cane on stone echoed softly through the chamber, coming closer with almost menacing certainty. Arcene's eyes locked over their shoulders with those of their approaching headmaster, feverish emotion fading to icy hatred. Set was rumbling, a deep, animalistic sound.

The clicking stopped next to them. Ozpin, who still looked worse for wear, was staring at the odd pair before them. The headmaster of Beacon didn't say anything as the moment stretched on. The air was getting colder again.

"You're standing on the wrong side, girl," hissed Set, shooting both herself and Summer an anxious look.

Above them, the building shook and the howls and screams of Grimm echoed down the staircase. Ozpin's amber eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth.

"Hello Set," Ozpin said coldly. "I hope you're proud of yourself for all this."

The grinning cat hissed, his tail whipping as he crouched between Ozpin and Arcene.

"How's that new body, parasite?" Set asked. "Tell me, do you enjoy it when you steal them by force?"

Raven frowned, glancing at the pale man beside them.

"Well, at least I actually have one," Ozpin droned, spinning his cane in his hand. "And unlike you, I'm not a barbarian. I don't enjoy inflicting pain. And I never 'steal'."

The cat scoffed imperiously.

"I bet you actually believe that, too. Pathetic."

"I thought you said you didn't know them," accused Summer, her ears flattening. Qrow and Taiyang were equally incredulous.

"I don't know _her_ ," Ozpin nodded at Arcene. The woman's silver eyes hadn't left his own. Frost was beginning to spread outwards once more. "I'm assuming you're the one who killed Saras? I won't forgive that, she was a kind woman."

"That depends on your definition of kindness," Arcene whispered as the wind began to blow. Raven winced.

_Shit, she had been so close to actually_ _**resolving** _ _this-_

"Arce, love, you need to go," Set said, joints cracking as he grew larger. More howling screeches echoed from upstairs, causing the woman to look up in concern.

"But I can't _now_ -"

"It's too late, dear. We'll sort it out later," Set said mildly, jaws and teeth popping as they expanded horrifically. "Get your boogie shoes on, as they say, and scoot. I'll see you later."

Arcene shot the cat a distressed look; at her hesitance, Ozpin raised his cane and a green light flashed over her wintry form. Set's tail lashed out, disrupting Ozpin's Semblance and freeing his companion.

"Now, Arcene! Go!"

The woman met her eyes again, a despair there so deep it nearly took her breath away; then her silver eyes flooded with light. The radiance exploded into the room, and Raven flinched away. Taiyang was still supporting her, but he buried his face as well. Music, imagined or real, filled her head like a symphony.

Raven's head was still ringing when she opened her watering eyes. Her teammates were recovering themselves, and Ozpin was staring furiously at the place where Arcene had been standing. Set had transformed into something unspeakable; white bones spiraled across his black mass in bizarre patterns, and dozens of red eyes blinked at them from bulging muscles. Multiple grinning, snarling mouths snapped and hissed at them along his distorted body, as pitch smoke rolled and billowed about his form.

"Oh hell," muttered Qrow, bringing his sword-scythe to bear.

"Come then, Ozpin!" Set boomed. "Let's see what those new bones taste like!"

Ozpin's aura flared exponentially, black and green glyphs exploding underneath and around him. Raven put weight on both of her legs as they stumbled back, realizing that the pain was mostly subsided. STRQ watched in awe as energy crackled over Ozpin's form, before lifting their own weapons hesitantly as they faced Set.

Uncertainty paralyzed her. If she fought Set and helped kill him, would she ever get answers about what was going on? What if she really was on the wrong side; what the fuck was Nwyfre involved in? And could you actually kill what was already dead?

Summer stepped forward, raising her tiger hooks.

"Summer, what do we do?" asked Taiyang, glancing between herself and the faunus.

Set howled, the entire chamber shaking with the rage of his voice as he charged them, and Grimm voices from above answered, charging down the staircase.

"Our jobs," Summer said, blurring and rushing to meet the monstrosity before them. Raven cursed under her breath and followed after her, as the rest of STRQ followed suit.

Ozpin actually passed Summer, his glyphs increasing his speed somehow; he seemed to multiply, his forms trailing hazily as he slammed into Set. Set swiped at the headmaster with several arms, dispersing two clones. Ozpin was unconcerned, his cane flashing with green crackles of radiance every time they struck Set.

Summer sank a hook into one of Set's eyes, using the momentum to fling herself up into the air over him. A spire of bone lashed out at her, and she dodged as she shot downwards, gouging another red eye. Taiyang exploded off the ground to follow their leader, tossing a few focus points in a sweeping motion. Golden portals burst to life in the air, surrounding Set. Tai pushed off one of Set's swinging fists, rolled through a portal and emerged by Set's snapping cheek; his fist glowed with red Dust as he decked the monster in the jaw. Flames burst outward and Set snarled in disgust. Tai's portals suddenly winked out of existence as his Semblance was interrupted.

Raven had swapped to gravity Dust, sinking her black blade into one of Set's scrabbling legs; it collapsed grotesquely, but in its place two more burst forth. She leapt back, parrying claws that grasped at her face. Bone spires shot outwards like projectiles, sinking into the stone where she had been moments before. Her leg was still tender, and was slowing her down. She swapped to blue Dust, and sent a wave of ice back at Set, freezing the two new limbs.

Qrow had mirrored her, attacking Set's right side with his scythe. He lopped off several black limbs at once, before firing explosive rounds into several of Set's eyes. The monster growled, before suddenly changing into thick cloud of smoke and darting past them all towards the staircase. A crowd of Grimm from the facility above were lining up in ranks. Two were bullheaded and hulking, like the beast they had fought earlier.

Ozpin turned towards the crowd of Grimm, tapping his cane on the floor. Green light radiated outwards, and he disappeared. Suddenly a dozen of the new monsters collapsed to the ground, bursting into smoke as they died. Set materialized again with a furious yowl, one of his segmented tails lashing out; with another burst of light, Ozpin reappeared, having been wrapped in his tail and pulled back into the time-stream. Qrow and Raven charged in unison, slashing the tail on opposing sides and severing it. Ozpin fell to the ground, landing on his feet.

Summer and Taiyang attacked the remaining bull Grimm together as Ozpin froze it; Taiyang peppered it's bulk with explosive punches and kicks, cracking chunks of bone off. Summer blinded the frozen monster with several hilt strikes. Set sent a remaining tail her way, flashing through the air, and the bull monster started moving again as he freed it from Ozpin's grasp.

Raven realized that if they had a chance of surviving this, they would need to defeat Set first; if he could continuously disrupt their abilities, then they would eventually be overwhelmed by his hordes. Set seemed primarily focused on Ozpin, whose own Semblance gave them the greatest advantage. If Ozpin could freeze Set, they could attack him in concert before he freed himself.

"Professor!" Raven shouted, dodging more bone projectiles. "Freeze Set!"

"Easier said than done!" Ozpin quipped, using more glyphs to avoid Set's strikes.

Qrow rolled beneath Set's rampaging limbs, trying to utilize his Semblance against the monstrosity. Set however was having none of that, and swatted her twin away; Qrow rag-dolled over the ground as several Grimm chased after him. Panicking, Raven felt her Semblance activate. Qrow rolled into the open vortex, disappearing as the Grimm stopped before it in confusion.

A chain of explosions shook the ground as Summer dropped half a dozen Dust grenades on the bull Grimm; ice and fire rained down in concert, as Taiyang charged in and broke up frozen chunks of Grimm with his fists and feet.

Raven glanced at her vortex as Qrow leapt out, sending her a wry look. His nose was bleeding freely, and he was cut in several other places. However, he was in one piece.

"Hey Tai!" he shouted, turning towards his partner. "Bad Luck Bomb!"

Taiyang rolled away from the dead bull Grimm immediately, landing besides Qrow. The martial artist launched two portals over Set's head, who was distracted with trying to deflect Ozpin's attacks. Then Tai opened two more in front of them, before using his Dust gauntlet to propel Qrow through one of the portals and diving through the other himself.

The boys shot out of the portals over Set's head. Taiyang's form glowed gold, Qrow's red; Qrow struck first, sinking his scythe's blade into the bulging neck of the monster and Tai struck a moment later, his fist sending an explosive burst down and out.

Set nearly crumpled from the impact, shrieking as his limbs gave under the force. Ozpin saw his chance, raised his cane, and with a flash of emerald froze Set in place. Summer, who had dispatched the latest Grimm surge, blurred over to Raven; Raven held her breath as Summer grabbed her hand, blurred again, and dashed them towards the frozen monster.

Suddenly, they were airborne. The blizzard of white cleared and Raven could see once more; they were nearly touching the roof. The partners made eye contact, and fell towards the frozen behemoth. Raven drew her sword, the black coated blade glinting dully in the blue light of the room, and ignited on impact with Set's spine. A crater imploded in the monster's back, as Summer snared her hooks behind his bony mask and burst into rose petals. With a sickening crack, half of his face was torn off.

Ozpin's Semblance let the cat demon go, and smoke began billow from his many wounds, hissing like steam. Raven sighed slowly, picking herself up from the ground where she had landed. Summer dropped down next to her, turning to address their headmaster, when she paused and started coughing.

"Summer?" Raven asked, concerned. The black smoke was heavy in the air, and wasn't dissipating naturally. It was crowding around the faunus, beginning to obscure her.

"Summer!" she yelped, trying to get to her girlfriend. Raven held her breath and tried to navigate the cloud, nearly tripping over Summer; the faunus had fallen on the ground and looked like she was having a seizure. Trying not panic, Raven went to pick her up and drag her to safety when invisible fingers clinched around her throat.

" _None of that, love. I'm doing her a favor,"_ said Set's voice. It sounded like it was in her head.

Choking Raven fought back, but couldn't move. Summer's eyes had rolled back in her head. Raven could hear the confused, frightened shouts of their teammates and Ozpin trying to find them in the cloud.

" _Let go,"_ Raven snarled mentally.

" _When she wakes up. Besides, why are we fighting, dear? We're on the same side."_

" _And what side is that?"_

Summer's eyes were glowing, a feathery, silver glow illuminating her body and pushing back against the rolling smoke.

" _God's of course,"_ he chuckled, and Summer screamed as the entire world turned white.


	47. Chapter 47

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 47

Requiem

The cold woke her. Moonlight filtered through the canvas of the wagon, casting dim shadows. Raven shivered and sat up, peering groggily about. Her parents were asleep, the scent of alcohol and opiates heavy in the air as they huddled under their quilts.

Blinking, Raven looked for her brother. They slept on the same mattress, and she struggled to sleep when he wasn't there. However, Qrow was not beside her.

Confused, the five year old glanced around the wagon. The camp outside was dead quiet. Shivering once more, Raven clambered out of bed, tiptoeing on bare feet over the wooden slats. She pulled on her wool coat and shoes, before pushing the canvas flaps aside and sticking her head outside.

The autumn air was brisk. Her breath created little puffs of mist as she squinted into the night. The cooking fires had been covered hours ago, and she could see the sleeping forms of several Crom Cruach tribes-members in their sleeping bags. It took her a moment to realize that she couldn't see any guards.

Feeling nervous, she stepped down the ladder cautiously into the dry grass. A dark breeze whispered through the forest; bare branches reached skywards, scrabbling at the distant moon like withered witch-fingers.

"Qrow?" she whispered.

The only answer was the wind. Raven considered trying to wake her parents; yet she knew from experience that doing so after they had smoked would be nearly impossible. She took a step away from the wagon, glancing about the silent camp.

A flash of white in the woods caught her eye. Raven stopped, staring into the forest. After a minute, she turned away, when she heard a soft giggle. Gasping, she spun back towards the trees and spotted a pale face peeking out behind an oak tree.

"Qrow?" she asked again uncertainly. The face was childlike, but not like her brother's. Whoever it was snickered and darted behind the tree.

Hesitantly, Raven stepped towards the forest; she was scared, but her curiosity compelled her to investigate. None of the sleeping lumps in the camp stirred as she passed them, her pants brushing against the dry stalks of grass as she neared the edge of the clearing.

Another giggle drifted out of the forest as the face appeared again, this time a few feet away. The girl paused, tensing. The boy smiled at her as he stepped out from behind the bushes; his eyes were crimson like hers. Despite the chill, he only wore deerskin breeches.

Raven glared at him suspiciously, when he suddenly dashed forward; before she could react, he had taken an index finger and bopped her on the nose.

"Tag! You're it!" he laughed, eyes bright with mischief. With another careless laugh he dashed off into the woods.

Raven stared in shock, before calling after him.

"H-hey!"

His pale figure disappeared behind the trees again. With a confused, frustrated huff, the girl chased after him. Bushes and brambles caught her coat and pants, but she brushed them away.

The boy led her further and further away from the camp; whenever she thought she had lost him, she'd turn and there he'd be. Once he'd even climbed a tree, hanging from the branches by his legs as he laughed at her. Whenever Raven got close enough to tag him, she'd miss, as he dodged nimbly away into the dark.

She wasn't sure how long she chased him through the forest; but finally, he slowed long enough for her run up and tag his back. When she did, she didn't feel the smooth skin of a bare shoulder, but bones and fur. Startled, Raven her pulled her hand back, stopping in the shadows of the forest.

The boy only smiled as he spun around. He placed his hands before his face, hiding his eyes.

"One. Two. Three," he counted, grinning. Raven hesitated, until he peeked between his fingers.

"No peeking," she scolded, folding her arms. He snickered again, but closed his eyes.

"Four. Five. Six."

Raven took off through the undergrowth, her short legs pushing silently off the mossy forest floor as she ran. She could still hear the boy counting.

"Seven. Eight. Nine."

Raven tripped on a tree root, but caught herself on her palms and pushed off the ground. She hopped over a mossy stump and landed in a clearing. Light from the shattered moon illuminated the grassy knoll before her, and she spotted a small cave beneath a stone with strange markings.

"Ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

Glancing over her shoulder uncertainly, Raven decided to hide in the cave. Her breath was loud in her ears as she crawled into the tunnel. Her bare hands dug into the soil as she scrambled into the dark, roots tickling the top of her head. Smirking, she settled into her hiding place.

The forest and cave were quiet. Even the wind had stopped. The five year old nearly held her breath, her heartbeat being the only thing she could hear. Minutes passed.

Finally, Raven stuck her head out of the cave; other than a few strangely luminous moths, she saw nothing moving.

"Psst."

Nearly yelping aloud, Raven turned around. Inside the cave with her sat the boy, looking out into the clearing. He laughed warmly at her expression, sitting cross legged in the dirt behind her.

"How'd you do that?" she asked after a moment.

"It's a secret," he smiled. His voice was light, melodic.

"You cheated?"

"Nooooo," he laughed.

"You cheated."

"Haha, c'mon. Come see," he turned and started crawling further into the tunnel.

"Wha? No way."

He didn't answer and soon Raven couldn't see him at all. In the end, curiosity won out again and she followed after him.

_"Raven, you need to wake up."_

Suddenly, Raven was standing in a field. Overhead were thousands of fireflies, blinking over the summer grass and immense granite monoliths that had been toppled by time. The moon was hanging low over leafy trees, fat and yellow; it looked strangely unbroken. The air was balmy and smelled sweet, like an orchard.

Climbing over those stones were more children, clapping and giggling at her. In the distance she could see the lights of bonfires. Dazed, Raven looked down at her hands. They were larger, an adults hands; small white scars decorated them.

_"Wake up. It's not safe."_

Raven blinked and things had changed again. She was watching her younger self play and laugh with the other children, climbing over the stones. However, as she stared, her perspective seemed to tilt. The children weren't actually children. They were Grimm, with wings, skinny stick arms and legs; and her five year old self carried on with them, heedless of any danger.

One of them took her younger self by the hand and led her through the grass towards a bonfire. She could hear music, raucous and wild with drums and flutes. Raven moved to follow them, the music making her pulse race.

At the edge of the field was a lichen crusted table laid out for a feast. The aroma of rich, savory meat and fresh bread made her mouth water, and Flagons of mead and wine glimmered in the firelight. Dark figures, some far too tall, were seated about the stone table; they were robed in moss, grass, and bones. As she squinted at their shadowed faces, Raven wasn't sure if she was looking at people or Grimm.

Her younger self hesitated, fear tensing her frame as she realized something was wrong. But the boy, the Grimm, whatever he was, took her hand again and smiled.

"They won't hurt you today. Come and celebrate with us," he said, tugging.

Young Raven scowled suspiciously, pulling her hand back.

"Celebrate what?"

"It's one of her days!" he beamed. "And today we are free!"

"Her who?" the five year old sneered.

"God of course," he laughed.

The hooded figures were humming; one stood slowly, like a mountain on legs, and began moving towards the bonfire. It started singing in a deep, inhuman voice that was both beautiful and terrible. It's hood fell back, revealing a dog's head. One of its eye sockets was nothing but bone, and the eye was gone, leaving a hole the size of a fist.

The dog headed creature continued to sing, as shapes and shadows came out of the tall grass and distant tree-line. Some looked like animals, some like people, and others a stranger combination of things that she couldn't name. They were ethereal, shining with a light not unlike aura.

Her younger self gaped at these beings, stunned and yet strangely accepting of the phenomena. Raven could feel horror creeping up her spine as she stared about her, uncertain as to why her child self didn't run. More creatures continued to gather, passing by and through her without comment. She was a specter among specters, apparently. The realization gave her some relief; until a goat man, with shaggy black legs and a head covered in shining blood and flowers, looked down at her as he passed. His eyes golden orbs of light, and it felt like they could see her. Raven shivered as the spirit turned away, heading for the table.

Suddenly, a figure leapt into the circle as the drums picked up their pace. The creature whooped wildly, dancing and shouting in a strange language; it started a chain reaction, and soon the glade was a broiling mass of whooping forms and singing voices. Her younger self was drug along with the crowd, and Raven moved to follow after her.

_"Raven."_

She looked over her shoulder. The beautiful field with the fireflies and stones was gone. She was instead standing in the burning streets of Lhasa, mindless Grimm howling and snarling in the darkness. She could hear raiders shouting, the screams of terrified people. Smoke and bloodshed surrounded her. Raven's heart raced as a raider cut down a fleeing man, hacking at his terrified face. She remembered she had helped cause this.

A Nevermore screamed overhead, swooping down to land in the town's square. The creature was immense, its massive wings creating a hurricane gale as it beat them heedlessly, tearing leaves from frantically swaying trees. A tower was clipped by a wing and the roof caved, showering the cobblestones with debris. A dark figure leapt from its back, familiar swords hanging from its sides. Fear paralyzed her as the figure turned her way, its skeletal helm staring impassively at her face.

A townsman charged the figure, his halberd sweeping desperately at thin legs. The figure deflected his attack contemptuously, twin blades moving so fast Raven couldn't even follow the motion. The man fell in a gout of blood. The Nevermore warbled, its bone white beak darting forward and scooping the still screaming man into its maw. The figure reached out a dark hand to stroke the beast's face as it gorged itself, and Raven ran.

She didn't look back as the Nevermore shrieked again, sprinting over the stones heavily. Grimm and people passed her, ignoring her as they tore one another apart. She panted, turned down an alleyway and skidded to a stop.

Again, she was looking at her younger self, as she killed the guard that had grabbed her wrist in Shigatse. The girl looked feral, like a wild animal, her hands as crimson as her eyes. Eyes like a Grimm's. She didn't want to see this.

Raven spun to go the other way, and came face to face with the masked figure from the town square. She stumbled backwards and fell, her limbs feeling like lead as she landed heavily. She scrabbled backwards.

_"You need to wake up."_

Raven whimpered, shaking her head.

"Go away."

"Raven," Nwyfre said, taking her helm off. "Wake your ass up."

"I said go away!"

Everything was suddenly bright, and Raven squinted, shielding her eyes instinctively. As her vision adjusted, she lowered her hand shakily and took stock of her surroundings. She was in the secret room in the library, sitting on the floor. Her leg was throbbing, her combat outfit torn and spattered with Grimm ink. Light filtered in from the patio, casting a golden sheen on the walls and carpet. Her heart was still galloping in her chest. She smelled mint and flowers.

"Hey buddy," said a familiar voice.

Raven looked up quickly. Summer was sitting across from her, a pretty smile on her heart shaped face. Her eyes were glowing, silver iridescence like moonlight on water.

"Summer…your eyes."

"Yea," Summer giggled. "It's ok. It doesn't hurt."

"What happened to them?" Raven asked, reaching out to touch her face.

"Well what happened to yours, goofy beans?"

Confused, Raven pulled her hand back. Summer pulled a makeup applicator from her pocket, opening it to reveal its mirror and handing it to her. Trembling, Raven turned the mirror towards her face.

"See. Pots calling the kettle black on this one."

Raven stared into her red, pupil-less eyes in a bone white face and screamed.

* * *

Raven woke with a yell, scrabbling over frigid stone. Her head was pounding as her heart raced, and her leg was still hurting like a son of a bitch. However, she was alive, and still underground in the blue and black chamber beneath Merlot Industries facility.

Above, she could hear the screams and roars of Grimm. Set was gone, his massive, mutant corpse having evaporated without a trace. The lake nearby looked frozen, coated by a silvery sheen.

On the ground nearby was Summer, the others lying about in various states of consciousness. Through her newly formed bonds, she knew that both Summer and Qrow were also alive; she could even feel their injuries and pains. Besides a few cuts and bruises, they were theoretically alright. Summer had a hell of a headache though, and it was making Raven's temple throb sympathetically.

Taking a breath, Raven willed the phantom sensations away and stumbled to her feet. She staggered over to her partner. The faunus was unconscious, but breathing normally once again. All symptoms of the seizure and mysterious silver light had passed. Raven physically checked her for injuries regardless before trying to wake her.

"Summer," she said, shaking her shoulders. "C'mon. Wake up."

Summer groaned, wincing.

"Mmm. Noooope."

Raven sighed in relief, shoulders sagging.

"Come on, sweetheart. We've got to go."

"Nnnn. Bad lady wants me to do things," Summer whined.

"Well sure, but only if you ask nicely," Raven muttered in a poor attempt at humor.

"Snck. Heh," Summer squinted up her, ears perking. "I like where this is going. Can we play doctor/patient?"

"If you can make jokes, then I take it you aren't dying?"

"Oh. Oh no, my head is…just, murdering me, Doc. I'm going to die if you…if you don't kiss it better?"

Raven rolled her eyes affectionately, before planting a kiss on her head. The image of Summer thrashing helplessly on the floor was still burning in her mind's eye. That had easily been the most frightening thing so far; next to the bizarre fever dreams. Or memories.

"I'm going to check on the others. I'm glad you're ok," Raven murmured into her hair before standing.

"That is such a relative term," Summer groaned again, sitting up sluggishly. "Uggh is this a hangover?"

Keeping an eye on their surroundings, Raven went to Taiyang next, whom was already stirring. The martial artist's eyes snapped open when she knelt beside him, cocking a fist as he jerked upright. His fist froze next to her cheek, blue eyes widening fearfully when he met her eyes. His mouth parted in confusion.

"Shit. Oh shit, I'm sorry-"

She grasped his wrist gently and lowered it.

"It's ok. Are you alright?"

He nodded, shaken as he pulled his fist away. Suddenly, he pulled her into a hug and Raven froze in surprise. Hesitantly, she hugged him back. Summer made her way over to them, her nose still scrunched in pain; Tai reached up and pulled her into the hug too. The girls shared a bewildered glance as he clung to them like a life raft.

"Tai?" Summer asked after a moment. "Hey?"

Taiyang shook his head, hugging them closer.

"Hey," Summer kissed his cheek. "We're good. It's gonna be alright."

He sighed, opening his eyes after a few more seconds.

"This day has been some freaky shit."

"Yea, that's a fair assessment," Summer quipped, pressing her lips on his. It was a quick kiss, but sweet. Tai pressed his forehead into Summer's afterwards, a mixture of relief and exhaustion on his face.

They huddled together for a few more brief seconds, before Raven pulled away to check on Qrow. Her brother looked like he had tried to wrestle a Boarbatusk; but his aura was active, glimmering over his minor wounds. Tai and Summer joined her shortly, Taiyang staying by her and Qrow as Summer went to check Ozpin.

"You ok asshole?" said Tai, nudging Qrow with his boot. Raven shot him a glare, which he ignored.

"Ngg fuck you, Tai," Qrow coughed. Disgruntled, he rolled onto his side.

"Yep! He's good," Taiyang smiled, nodding in approval. Raven rolled her eyes incredulously.

It took several more minutes for the group to collect themselves. Ozpin was surprisingly awkward, standing apart from the team as they glared suspiciously at him. Raven strongly considered leaving him there as they continued on to Mountain Glenn. To her surprise, Qrow was the first to address the Goliath in the room.

"So, ya know how trust is a two way street?" he drawled, fingering the tear in his sleeve casually.

"I think I've heard of that theory, yes," Ozpin muttered, brushing damp pale bangs from his face. He kept giving her and Summer furtive glances, different from his normally calculative appraisals.

"Good. Thought I'd have to explain it," Qrow said, lip pulling. "It is only through sheer willpower that I am not trying to punch your fucking face in right now."

"…well that would definitely be a detention," Ozpin droned wryly.

"Shut up," Qrow growled, taking a step forward. "I am sick and tired of this cloak and daggers bullshit that every person in my fucking life seems to be playing at."

Raven raised an insulted eyebrow at that comment as her twin pointed at the frozen lake.

"What in the Dust blue fuck was all of that? And if you try to pull some 'oh I can't tell you because of this horseshit excuse' I swear to gods, I will knock your teeth in."

Ozpin groaned uncharacteristically, rubbing his brow in frustration.

"We don't have time for me to explain everything-"

"Well you better make some fuckin time, Captain Timetravel, because as of right now I'm tempted to walk away," Qrow said, lifting his hands. "Because this went from 'hey, let's stop some traffickers and mad scientists' to I have no fucking clue. And I refuse to be lied to anymore by people who expect me to be honest So get talkin."

Taiyang and Summer exchanged glances nervously. Raven frowned, shooting her twin a look; he wouldn't meet her eyes. Curious, she glanced at the connection between them, to see if she could sense his emotions. The bond felt…agitated with her, sulky. He was angry at Ozpin, yes, but he was also angry with her. Raven adopted a neutral expression, uncertain as to what she'd done.

Ozpin's eyes narrowed in exhaustion, before tapping his cane on the floor. His Semblance flashed, and the screams of the Grimm upstairs silenced immediately.

"If you insist," Ozpin sighed, folding his hands on the top of his cane. "Tell me. What's your favorite fairy tale, Qrow?"

Her brother nearly tore his hair out in frustration.

"Are you shitting me?" Qrow growled. "Look at my face, and tell me, does it appear that I'd like to hear a fuckin bedtime story right now?!"

Ozpin didn't raise his voice or flinch, remaining passive.

"I am not shitting you. But apparently I am making my point poorly."

"Which is what, exactly?" droned Raven, folding her arms.

"That fables and legends often have their roots in truth. Specifically, the ones portraying magic as real."

Raven and Qrow exchanged knowing glances, while Taiyang scoffed and Summer's head cocked thoughtfully. Qrow brushed his bangs back, sneering.

"Well yea, we kinda guessed magic is real-"

Knew it was real, actually; and had seen it before.

"Ha. What?" laughed Tai anxiously. "We what?"

"-but what about the talking fucking Grimm? How did you know it? And the ice queen? And," he looked at Raven suspiciously, "The rest of it? What are we mixed up with here, man?"

"Much, much more than I was hoping to involve any of you in," Ozpin replied seriously. Dust, did that sound familiar. "However. Since it can't be helped..."

* * *

_"A long time ago, magic was much more…prevalent, than what it is now. It was nearly common place, in fact. Some were born with the gift, others, acquired it through certain means. But it was generally accepted as real, if somewhat inexplicable. Like gravity."_

The blonde woman strode briskly through the chaos, Grimm swarming and howling around her. The beasts occasionally looked her way, but at her gesture would return to wreaking havoc upon the facility. The woman continued, frost radiating from her ringing footsteps.

_"There was once a man of such abilities, in a time where magic and light seemed to be fading from the world; he had lost much of his faith in mortal kind, for Remnant was dark and growing darker by the day. Life had little meaning for him anymore; at least until he met four young women, whose kindness rekindled his hope for a better future. Wishing to give back to these people who had so changed the fabric of his life, he gave them each a gift. A portion of his power."_

Finally, the woman reached a room that looked like a security control station. Monitors lined the walls, most of them blank for lack of power. Glaring, she strode forward and placed her hand on the nearest console. Frost began to spread over the monitors; however, small green lights also illuminated, as they suddenly turned on despite having no natural power supply.

Screens flashed to life, showing current video from all over the facility and in the cavern above. However, one displayed a sealed supply tunnel, its steel doors shut to the cavern. The tunnel led to the surface, and was large enough for even the biggest of the Grimm running wild to pass through. Nodding to herself, the woman began to search for the means to remotely open it.

_"Each of those women gained extremely potent magical abilities, mostly related to the elements and seasons. And til the end of their days, they used their magic for good. To protect those who could not protect themselves, from the Grimm and from other forces. However, power is never free. And unfortunately, even the wizard could not see the price that they would pay for this gift. They and all those who came after them."_

The woman found no such means. The only way to open the gates after the breach alarm was tripped was to do so manually. Frowning, she cast her hand out, focusing on the doors nearly a mile away. The video flickered eerily as ice began to blossom on the tunnel floor.

As she concentrated, she nearly missed the shadow standing behind her. The woman paused, glancing out of her periphery, the word 'Set' forming on her pink lips. However, the shadow was not the grinning cat. Her open palm changed into a fist.

_"Their magic would live on without them, transferring to those women who had been the last in the Maiden's thoughts. A loved one. A daughter. Or even her murderer. Magic does not discriminate between 'good' and 'evil', you see."_

A figure in a skeletal helm and dark, frightening clothes stood behind her like the reaper. Cold silver eyes met the slits in the helmet, a pale eyebrow raising in challenge. The Morrigan stared back, finally shaking her head once.

_"The magic continued to pass from one inheritor to the next, as Maiden after Maiden fell. Wars were even fought, with Maiden conquerors laying claim to entire continents, before dying from age or assassin; and their brief empires crumbled after them, only for the cycle of madness to begin anew. The world was chaos, for centuries, as there were few who could contest a corrupted Maiden's power; and the Grimm were rising once again to consume us all in our foolishness. Finally, it was decided by a select group of individuals, that the knowledge of Maiden's and of all magic should be erased from the history books; this act in itself took a tremendous amount of effort. But eventually, after many years, people forgot. And the Maidens and magic became legend."_

Arcene lifted her head, eyes watering in anger. The ice continued to spread, driving between the seam between the door and floor, before expanding. The door screeched in protest, the painful noise garbling over the speakers.

The Morrigan moved suddenly, drawing her blade. Arcene brought her hands around, spires of ice clawing out of the ceiling and floor. The Morrigan disappeared as the ice struck her form, and Arcene cursed, trying to turn. However, the Morrigan was already behind her and under her guard. An armored hand pulled her close, as another held a sword under her throat.

_"But not all legends are just stories. The Maiden's lineage continue to this day; some spreading hope and kindness, other's using their power for ill. But those who do good are guided by a group of people who are dedicated to watching over Remnant. A group of which I am a part."_

The blonde's eyes widened before the anger went out of them, replaced by exhaustion and despair. She didn't try to fight anymore. Instead, she bared her throat to the blade. She was so tired.

The Morrigan made no further move, as they stood there for what felt like an age.

"Mercy, Nwyfre," Arcene whispered. "Please. I can't do this anymore."

Tears came again, much to her own disgust. She didn't use to be so pitiful, and almost laughed at the irony. Here she was, one of the most powerful people on Remnant, whimpering for death like a love sick little girl.

Something pricked her, and Arcene jerked in surprise as she noticed the hypodermic needle being drawn back. Her vision began to swim as she pushed violently away from the other woman. Ice and wind howled angrily, swarming around her; her legs buckled, and she tried to prop herself up on her hands and knees.

_"So that woman was a Maiden?"_

_"Unfortunately. She must have killed the previous Winter Maiden. Saras's communications went dark some years ago, so. Well, it fits."_

_"Ok. So she's magic and it's all a big ole secret, but, what about the cat?"_

Arcene screamed angrily, the entire room dropping to subzero temperatures. The video screens burst, the lights flickered and wintry forms clawed their way out of the vortex as they answered her summons from the void. Yet, she continued to sway and the storm quickly subsided as her arms gave out. Her tears froze as they hit the floor.

"Coward, you coward!" she cried as Nwyfre stepped over the crunching glass and sleet.

The Morrigan knelt beside her, laying a comforting hand on her back. Arcene tried to flare her aura to fight off whatever drug was pulling her away from consciousness, but it didn't react. Finally, she surrendered to the dark, feeling cheated.

After a moment, the Morrigan scooped the unconscious woman up, making for the roof.

_"Set was once a man. A good one, in fact, and one that I'd consider to be my friend. However, the allure of power, and the loss of a loved one, eventually drove him to make…certain deals. In exchange for his own brand of magic."_

Reaching the rooftop, the Morrigan laid the Winter Maiden down. She ignored the Grimm screeching through the darkness, even as a Beringel tore down one of the emergency spot lights on the cavern ceiling. Taking her armored glove off, she revealed coffee colored fingers and a palm covered in scars.

Drawing a knife from her hilt, she cut her palm without a sound; blood began to drip freely. Holding her fist out, she clenched her fingers, dribbling a crimson trail onto the ground. She chanted under her breath, focusing on the dark spot forming on the concrete. The stain was a red so dark it was nearly black. The small puddle of blood twitched.

_"Set discovered something new. Or perhaps, something very, very old. That allowed him to…change himself, to summon things. To become more than a man, and traverse places that perhaps mortals shouldn't go."_

The puddle grew, slopping and struggling before her. It began to take shape, auburn streams flowing from oddly shaped, flapping limbs; a bloody beak appeared, gobbling as the creature fought its way into being. Nwyfre continued to chant, the slits in her helm almost glowing with a crimson light all of their own.

The blood began to turn black, a neck shooting suddenly into the air, followed by wings, and claws. The creature grew ever larger, its clumsy flapping limbs gaining strength. Immense feathers blocked out all light on the rooftop as the Nevermore screamed.

Nwyfre held her hand up, stepping forward calmly, as the immense, white beak darted down. It halted, micrometers from her flesh, clucking and warbling as it cocked its head to look at her with two red eyes. With confident movements, Nwyfre reached up and placed her hand on its skeletal face, whispering gently to it. The Grimm warbled, closing one eye in content, before jerking to look at something.

She followed its gaze, noting a cloud of smoke coalescing on the roof, nearly invisible in the shadows. The smoke had no shape, other than what could possibly pass as a face; and a far too wide, pale smile.

Stonily, the Morrigan turned to the unconscious Maiden, picked her up, and nodded at the Nevermore. The Grimm knelt, allowing for her to place the unconscious woman on its back as she climbed up after her. After situating herself, she tapped the Nevermore's side and the beast took silently to the air. The smoke flowed to the edge of the roof curiously, before trailing over the edge like a waterfall.

_"So what, he used magic and was punished for it?"_

_"No. But he did corrupt the fabric of his soul, through the choices he made. And therefore…when he died, he didn't stay dead."_

_"What the fuck does that even mean?"_

_"Do you know why Grimm are drawn to hatred? To fear, despair? Loneliness?"_

The Nevermore screamed over the crowd of Grimm, its wings beating slowly as it turned towards the far-side of the cavern. Below, hundreds of raging monsters looked up with hellish, glowing gazes. At first, one began to run. Then another. Then the dam broke, and every single monster in the cavern broke loose after the Nevermore in a stampede.

_"Because they're assholes."_

_"Because they are drawn to darkness? Something like that?"_

_"No. Mostly, it's because that's what they were feeling when they died. Hopelessness. Anger. Horror. It begets itself, quite literally. Like a plague."_

Nwyfre raised her still bleeding hand, drawing lines in the air with aura. Glyphs formed before her, spelling out a command or perhaps a request. At the edge of the cavern, a pale fountain of light exploded into being.

"Hekate, a friend asks safe passage through your gate," the Morrigan called aloud, watching as the beam of light grew broader, like the crack between a door and its frame.

The Nevermore beneath her warbled, banking around the beam of light instinctively. The crowd of Grimm approaching the light slowed, snarling and barking cautiously.

"What business have you?!" boomed a masculine voice that shook the cavern. A piece of rock broke loose and crashed to the ground.

"Consider me a shepherd," she replied dryly. Howling and whooping echoed below as the Nevermore hovered in place.

"Are you returning these spirits to-" began the gate guard.

"I don't give a shit what you do with them, but they can't stay here," Nwyfre interrupted. Dust, these guys were always so fucking dense.

"….Very Well!" the guard coughed. "You may pass!"

"By your leave," she muttered sardonically, glancing down. Raising her helm, Nwyfre placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled; the piercing noise reverberated through the cavern, catching the Grimm's notice as a sea of red eyes looked up at her.

"Well, come on then! We don't have all day!" she yelled, the Nevermore squawking in agreement. Bunch of freeloaders.

The crowd of Grimm trotted hesitantly to the beam; one brave Beowolf poked his nose into it, before his tail wagged once. He disappeared a moment later. This inspired another chain reaction, and soon, dozens of Grimm began to pour through the gate. Glancing down at the sleeping blonde, Nwyfre sighed and turned to look back at the facility. With great effort, she tore herself away and encouraged the Nevermore through the gate; a single, immense feather floating to the cavern floor was all that remained behind.

_"Why should we believe any of this? This is fuckin crazy."_

_"You asked for the truth, and that is the truth as I know it. Magic is real. The Grimm are vengeful spirits. And Remnant is truly so much more than I could ever hope to describe in a thousand lifetimes."_


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Notes:** Man, I have been waiting so long to get to this part. lol. Got a few chapters left in the volume. Gonna have to go back and continue tweaking inconsistencies; I've always had a general idea for how this story would go, at least after the first few chapters. However the fun thing about writing is seeing how things change and grow the further you go, often in ways you didn't expect and can't predict. The story is certainly not perfect, and honestly I don't want it be; but I'm going to do the best I can with it, and regardless, it has been fun to work with. Thanks for all the support, and let me know if you guys have any feedback. Friend out.

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 48

Mountain Glenn

" _Why keep all of this a secret? If Grimm are really angry spirits, why not tell people? That's what these people were researching right?! If you had told people, none of these victims would have been used like this! It's so pointless!"_

The tunnel finally ended, opening suddenly to the surface. It was night out, and the moon had yet to rise. Team STRQ paused briefly to take in their surroundings, searching for enemies. There were none.

Ozpin's drones zipped ahead, lights blinking on the tips of their wings as they hovered through the darkness. The headmaster exited behind them, took a drought of water, checked their map, and started running again.

STRQ fell in around him, weapons drawn as they jogged over the sloping terrain. The forest was sparse in this area, giving them a better line of sight than they'd had previously. Raven flanked Summer and Ozpin, her leg having recovered enough from her injury to maintain a run.

" _And tell them what, Ms. Rose? Inform the world that their loved ones might come back as monsters bent on consuming them?"_

Their journey from the wrecked facility had been unimpeded. All of the Grimm that had been rampaging about the cavern had mysteriously disappeared; and it was unlikely that they had escaped to the surface through any of the supply tunnels, as they had all been sealed. The remaining drones hadn't even recorded what had happened, other than catching glimpses of a mass exodus and a blinding light that knocked two of them offline. They assumed that Arcene had done something during her escape, as there was no sign of the Winter Maiden either.

However, as the Grimm had all been gone, they had forgone searching for any means to destroy them that might have been available as a security protocol; and instead, chose to continue on to the besieged settlement.

Raven didn't like it one bit. It was too convenient, too mystical. After everything they had learned, her instincts were permanently on edge. She kept checking her bonds, accidentally triggering the dark vortexes connecting her to Qrow and Summer as they ran.

Mountain Glenn was settled over a small series of foothills north of them. It wouldn't take them much longer to reach it at the pace they were keeping. Instead of focusing on the wild revelations of the past twenty four hours, she focused on her breathing and her partner's swaying white cloak.

" _For us to continue as a society, we need hope. And sometimes, ignorance is the best shield to protect that small flame."_

As the group crested a rocky hill, Raven saw Summer's ears twitch; her partner gestured to the left, indicating incoming enemies. After a breath, Raven saw them, a group of subterranean Grimm running through the tree-line as they tailed the hunters. Briefly, she wondered how they had originally died, before shaking the thought from her head. It didn't matter. They would not be joining them today.

Summer dashed left in a burst of rose petals, spinning over the Grimm's heads; the reptilian monsters grunted in confusion as the faunus landed on top of the foremost Grimm, sinking her hooks in. Raven targeted the creatures trying to surround her partner, severing limbs and necks with cold proficiency.

Tai, Qrow and Ozpin joined them shortly after. There were perhaps thirty of the squealing reptiles, bursting out of holes in the ground and from behind boulders. Taiyang was scowling as he flipped a Grimm overhead and kicked it into black ash; Qrow was sticking close to Ozpin, his scythe a glinting through the forest as he swept Grimm off their feet, the professor rushing in to finish them.

Raven drove her sword through a slobbering cheek, cutting half of the monster's jaw off. It glared at her stupidly, without a glimmer of intelligence; only ravenous hatred. It whipped its bony tail at her and Raven deflected it with her blade, triggering a wave of fire as she activated the Dust coating. The Grimm's tail was sliced off, and the creature smoked away; only to be replaced by two more.

" _For once it is gone…"_

Skidding backwards, Raven spun, sending a wave of fire into the snapping faces of the undead. Summer hooked an overhanging branch with Sol, using Mani to snag the meat under a Grimm's chin and blurred; the monster was whiplashed into the air, before being punched into smoke and ash by Taiyang.

The faunus landed in a crouch beside her, surveying the remaining Grimm with a determined gaze. The undead snorted and squealed defiantly, before rushing them in mass. Summer called out orders, her voice calm and confident in the darkness, and the rest of STRQ fell to.

" _Only the brightest of sparks will have a chance of surviving."_

When the last Grimm fell, the team regrouped; Ozpin was getting rapid-fire updates on his scroll now that they were within range. The headmaster had sent off a copy of the information from the data-stick and what they had collected via Reinhardt to Arc. They set off after a brief pause, running through the scraggly pine trees. Raven could see a glow on the horizon, illuminating the back drop of the remaining foothills before them.

The group crossed a small river by foot, trying to preserve the rest of Tai's focal points for the battle ahead. The scent of smoke was lingering in the air at this point, creating a haze. The ground was shaking the closer they got to their goal; gunfire and explosions were thumping continuously, sending flashes of fire across the night sky.

As they climbed a goat track, a rock suddenly came loose under her foot and she slid down before a hand caught her. Qrow's eyes met hers and he smiled. Hesitantly, she smiled back, getting a grip on the steep hill once more.

" _Dr. Merlot and his accomplices will pay for what they did. And I will ensure that it never happens again. But right now, we must get to the city. Because there are thousands of innocent lives in the balance. And no matter what the truth is…"_

Finally, they crested the last of the hills, scraggly pines giving way to a clear view of Mountain Glenn. The offshoot of the kingdom of Vale was considerably large; fortifications surrounded its perimeter, manned by immense gun turrets that were firing at…

"Oh Dust," Tai whispered as he climbed up beside her. Raven said nothing, resting her hand on her hilt as she caught her breath.

Three Jotun were staggering towards the city, crushing the forested regions in their path. The city's armed forces were trying to meet them before they got too close; bullheads, tanks, robotic imports from Atlas, squadrons of armored men and women, they were all sallying forth to meet the gigantic Grimm. From the flashes of Dustfire and Semblance attacks, it was safe to say a fair of amount of hunters were assisting them.

Other segments of the city were equally besieged by hordes of every Grimm imaginable. The walls enclosing Mountain Glenn were alive with Dustfire as the defenders rained bullets down on the scrabbling monstrosities. One segment of the south-eastern wall had clearly been breached, and they could see Grimm swarming about the crater leading into the city. Hunters were trying to hold the breach as others attempted to seal it via Dust.

Dozens of Nevermore and Gryphons screamed overhead, attacking bullheads, helicopters and fighter jets. Raven could see Hunters had taken to the skies as well, fighting the monsters via Semblance, helicopter or leaping from Grimm to Grimm.

" _It is still our duties to fight for them."_

Summer stood next to her, wiping a smear of Grimm ink from her face as she panted. Her silver eyes took in the madness before her, ears flattening. Brow furrowing, she tilted her chin up to look at her. Raven felt her fear subside and she nodded, smirking.

" _Because we are Hunters."_

Summer reached up, kissing her quickly. The taste of honey and mint lingered on her lips.

"For luck," Summer whispered, turning to face the battlefield. "Right. Let's get you to the headquarters, Professor."

Ozpin checked his scroll a final time, drones zipping ahead as they turned collectively towards the trail leading down the hill.

"We will be receiving an escort once we near the wall. There are Grimm inside the city, but Tormund has managed to get a handle on it for now. Once there, you will be assigned to the search and rescue teams escorting civilians to evacuation points," the professor said quickly, casting a quick glance over them. "You are all exceptional warriors and people; and I am proud to work with you."

Raven quirked an eyebrow, still unsure about what she thought of the strange man who had turned her world on its head. However, now was not the time to let personal issues get in the way. Without further comment, STRQ and Ozpin took off once more, running towards the carnage below.

" _And that is what we do."_


	49. Chapter 49

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 49

Mountain Glenn Part II

The walls of the city were finally within a half mile of them. Team STRQ and Ozpin had taken a convoluted approach, trying to avoid the areas most thickly swarmed in Grimm and utilizing portals sparingly. The majority of the Grimm hordes were coming from the direction of the Jotuns to the south west.

Raven didn't think that they'd all come from the facility underground; perhaps the initial assault had caused enough fear to draw the Jotun, and the Grimm following them. However, Ozpin's prediction had been correct: if all the remaining Grimm from the cavern, and whatever had been in that black lake, had joined with the monstrous army before them it would already be over.

As they approached, flocks of Gryphons dove down from above, trying to escape the aerial fight with the other hunters and perhaps find some easier prey. Summer directed them into one of their practiced battle formations, keeping Ozpin in the center; whatever problems they personally had with the man, he was still a part of the hunters chain of command and they were no longer fledglings shadowing him on a hunt. They were escorting him into the city.

Following Summer's orders, the team fell into defensive positions around the headmaster; Raven and Taiyang staying close to Ozpin, utilizing their attack styles for any Grimm that got within their range, while Qrow and Summer shot the incoming Gryphons from the sky. Ozpin froze a Gryphon in midflight and Raven leapt upwards to meet it, severing a wing with a fiery swipe.

Taiyang rolled beneath the striking hooves and claws of a shrieking Gryphon, pushing upwards and clocking it under the chin. He kicked it, using the force to propel himself to the next Grimm that was flying in behind him and landed on the brutes back; his fists were a blur as he rained strikes down on the Grimm's skull.

Raven dashed in beneath the bucking creature, striking upwards with her blade and eviscerating it in a shower of Grimm ink. She dodged a flailing hoof, before spotting a shadow in her periphery and leaping forward. A Gryphon's beak snapped closed where she had been previously; without giving the Grimm time to recover, she sent a wave of fire ahead of her, causing the beast to rear up angrily. Leaping out of the flames, she swept her blade across its neck right as its right eye socket exploded from a Dust round.

Qrow leveled his pistol at the next target, drawing back as he continued to pick Gryphons out the fiery night sky. The cacophony of battle was loud in her ears, but it was familiar song that made her pulse race. Raven sent him a grateful middle finger in salute, rushing on to the next enemy as her brother laughed recklessly.

Summer had leapt onto one of the Gryphons backs, using her tiger hooks and Semblance to swing from Grimm to Grimm as she crippled the monsters. Crouching, she exploded upwards in a vortex of white and began to rain shots down on the Grimm flying beneath her. One Gryphon crashed next to Raven, its wing oozing black as it shrieked angrily. As Raven approached it, it bucked wildly, sending its back feet towards her head. She blocked the strike with the flat of her blade, digging her legs in as she flared her aura.

The Grimm wheeled around to face her, its glowing red eyes meeting her own. It shrieked again, rearing as it tossed its head, crippled wing trailing the muddy ground. Raven sneered, searching for some sign of intelligence in its enraged gaze. If her fevered memories actually _were_ memories, and this was some sort of strange holy day, then why were they all still acting like mindless monsters? What made them like this to begin with? Surely it couldn't just be feeling anger when one died?

The Gryphon had no answers for her, instead charging Raven head on. Tilting forward, Raven ran to meet it; as its shrieking head darted forward to rend her asunder, Raven dodged right and lifted her sword, driving the point through its neck. The Grimm gagged, black gore dripping from its beak as it began to smoke. Without further pause, she tore her sword loose and moved on.

Finally, the flock of Gryphon's dispersed, moving on to easier targets. STRQ regrouped swiftly, running across the rocky flatland towards the wall. The Grimm on the ground before them were primarily Beowolves, Boarbatusks and even a band of Abu. One spiny devil the size of a truck turned its eyes towards them, his muzzle parting as he howled. The other Grimm took up the cry, surging out of the darkness.

A turret on the wall lit up the incoming monsters with red and yellow bursts of energy, thundering down on the Grimm's heads. Machine gun fire joined the turret, flashing from an encampment to their left. An airship wove overhead, before circling back around to rain a spray of combustible rounds into the crowd; Grimm matter and debris flew everywhere. The horde was being driven back as an armored vehicle, with huge tires and bristling with weapons, revved over a fallen Grimm; it made a beeline for the green flare Taiyang had dropped, sparks fountaining into the sky.

Summer tripped over a concealed pothole, catching herself and springing to her feet quickly as Qrow shot her an apologetic look over his shoulder. The faunus didn't even pause, gripping Sol and Mani in ink stained fingers as she called out directions. Her ears kept flicking Raven's way as she took a few shots at Grimm that had yet to fall.

The armored vehicle pulled alongside them and one of the doors pushed open. A Dust auto-canon on the top of the vehicle unleashed a spray of ice Dust as Grimm began encroaching once more, creating a spiny barrier between their party and the monsters. A man in huntsman attire began bodily pulling them inside when they weren't moving quickly enough.

Summer waited to climb in herself until the last of them had made it aboard, panting and sweating like animals as they crouched into the back of the vehicle; the vehicle took off, walls shaking as the Dustfire from the turrets burned swathes through the broiling masses of monsters. The doors were slid shut to protect them from any unwanted company, as team STRQ and Ozpin sat down in chairs lining the walls.

"Strap in!" called the driver. "Gonna make some Grimm pancakes!"

They did so without complaint, despite the concerning sounds of Grimm and explosions outside. As the group gathered their bearings, they finally beheld the two people who had taken the seats across from them.

Raven took in their postures, attire, weapons, and quickly deduced they were witchfingers. She had stared at eyes like that her entire life: predatory and calculating. The witchfingers studied them quickly, their gazes lingering on herself and Qrow, before addressing the group.

"Professor Ozpin. Team STRQ," said the man with a scar on his chin. "We will be your escorts to Hunter Command Central."

"Interesting," hummed Ozpin, offering his water to the teenagers. "And why didn't Tormund pick, ah, more appropriate candidates."

"Sir?"

"Why send witchfingers to do a hunters job?" Ozpin asked, leveling the man with a steady glare. The witchfinger remained stoic, unimpressed. Raven was of the opinion that beggars couldn't really be choosers as the armored vehicle bounced over rough terrain and turned sharply, dodging some unknown enemy. However, as she studied the weapons in their laps, she noticed how firmly the pair gripped them.

"Professor Rindvallis fears that sabotage was involved with this event, sir, and is trying to protect any potential targets," replied the woman. Her shaved head reminded Raven of Breana, and a wave of homesickness hit her, followed by a confusing amount of anxiety. "That, and quite frankly, he doesn't trust anyone else with his daughter's safety."

Summer sighed, her ears flicking in bemusement.

"Well that sure is nice of you kids," drawled Qrow. "But ya missed most of the fun already."

Taiyang elbowed her brother automatically, who elbowed him back in kind; Raven spoke up before they could get distracted with trying to annoy one another.

"What sabotage are you referring to?" Raven asked. There had been sabotage involved at the facility, certainly; but she wasn't certain that was what they meant. Did these people know about Arcene and Set? How much had Ozpin relayed, considering he was apparently a part of some sect bent on concealing the existence of such things?

"There's been some chatter, regarding the appearance of an anti-kingdom terrorist in the area; and with the Grimm insurgence, he didn't want to take any chances," said the man, lifting a finger to press his head piece to his ear thoughtfully. "When we reach HCC, please stay with us."

The teammates shared looks as the vehicle shook roughly, a Grimm landing on top. One of the machine guns rattled off and the monster squawked, its weight sliding off the back. Tense minutes passed as their colorfully cursing driver headed for one of the entrances, a tunnel that went under the wall and had nearly a dozen armored doors that opened and shut swiftly behind them. Outside the hold, the shrieking of Grimm could still be heard, but was quickly fading. Ozpin's scroll was blowing up as he received hundreds of updates.

After a few more minutes, the vehicle was in the streets of Mountain Glenn; out the front windows, they could see the chaos the city had descended into. Cars were overturned, buildings were crushed and collapsed; several roads were completely obstructed by obstacles that their APV couldn't overcome, the driver cussing venomously as she took back alley detours.

Raven spotted a few bodies as they turned at a four-way stop and glanced at her teammates. Summer's ears were drooping, while Taiyang's jaw had set angrily, his blue eyes hardening; Qrow sighed, playing with his necklace. They passed a group of ragged adult hunters, one of whom was carrying his injured partner. The huntsman's eyes glanced their way, a hard look on his ink spattered face. Then he was gone, as the vehicle rumbled on through checkpoint, waved on by armored military personnel without slowing.

Hunter Command Central turned out to be a fortified building in the heart of Mountain Glenn, positioned near the city's airport. The port was swarming with people and emergency vehicles, a blue energy dome protecting both the buildings and airport from any flying Grimm; the skies were mostly clear here, as all of the defensive weaponry picked off any airborne enemies long before they got too close.

Their ride took them past another barricade and into a hangar filled with uniformed personnel. The witchfingers got out first, cradling their weapons as they spoke to someone on their earpieces before waving STRQ and Ozpin out of the vehicle.

As Raven ducked out of the APV, she scanned the busy hangar and noted the glimmering armor and brisk strides of Professor Arc approaching them. Their newly appointed bodyguards stiffened when they saw her, turning to block her; with an imperious glare, Arc marched right past them and up to Ozpin.

"Headmaster," she greeted, nodding. "I reviewed the intel you sent, and have dispatched my people as requested."

"Thank you, Joan," Ozpin smiled, his exhaustion slipping behind his normal mask. "You are, as ever, indispensable."

Professor Arc snorted, a small smile pulling at her mouth before she turned on a heel.

"Naturally. Rindvallis is waiting your relief inside," she said, leading the way.

Ozpin hummed, following after her. STRQ and the witchfingers fell in around him. The group navigated around a group of armored trucks and through a guarded door that led to a hallway full of people; no one stopped to spare them a second look, every person focused on some urgent task already.

Joan led them a room full of video monitors, operators speaking to pilots and personnel on the ground; radar imagery and video of the breach and other sectors of the city were displayed in every corner of the room. The gargantuan build of Tormund stood above every other person in the room as the giant witchfinger appraised the monitor before him, flanked by several other important looking individuals.

When he turned to face them, their escorts touched their brows in salute, a gesture he returned. Summer smiled hesitantly at her father, unable to conceal the joy in her eyes. Heedless of the people in the room, Tormund went to her and pulled her into his arms in relief; Summer hugged him back, her arms not even able to wrap fully around him.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said gently. "When I heard you were outside the city…"

"Oh you know, dad," Summer said, her eyes shining with tears. "It takes more than a couple of Grimm to stop us."

Or magical ice Maidens and their talking Grimm accomplices.

"That's my little warrior," he rumbled, smiling. The witchfinger let her go, turning to address the rest of them.

"Ozpin," Tormund said. "Hunter Command is yours. The breach has been contained for now, but there are still many Grimm in the south-eastern sector. And the skies to the south have been nearly overrun after one of the city's field generators was destroyed. Technicians reported that it was the result of Dust explosives, and have been trying to repair it for last eight hours."

"I see. Thank you for rising to the occasion in my absence. Has there been any report of who destroyed the generator?" asked Ozpin.

Tormund shook his shaggy head, though his eyes glanced her way briefly.

"Surveillance cameras were remotely disabled before it occurred. My people were informed of activity in the underground, however nothing definitive has surfaced. I received your update regarding Merlot Industries, and measures have been taken to apprehend those responsible."

"Very well," Ozpin nodded. "You stand relieved."

The Headmaster of Beacon turned to them, smiling softly.

"Team STRQ. Please see to yourselves before reporting to dispatch."

Accepting their dismissal, and carrying the weight of newfound secrets, the teammates followed Arc and Tormund from the command center. Raven watched Tormund from the corner of her eye as he slowed to walk beside them; his witchfingers were still with him, following silently on their master's heels. The hairs on her neck were prickling.

"I've got them from here, Tormund," Arc said without looking back.

"So it would seem," the giant said, glancing her way. "Raven, could I have a quick word?"

Keeping her face neutral, Raven turned his way. Summer looked back in concern, but Tormund only smiled at her.

"Go ahead, we'll be right behind you," he said. Raven felt the urge to rest her hand on her hilt, but resisted. She nodded at her teammates, who hesitated before trailing after Arc.

Raven met the witchfinger's gaze evenly, uncertainty tugging at the back of her mind; she hadn't spoken to the man since Summer's incident a few weeks before. She blinked in surprise at the realization. Had it only been a few weeks? It felt like ages.

"Yes?" she asked carefully.

Tormund observed her silently for several moments, before dismissing the two witchfingers; the partners spared her a last, almost hostile glance before departing themselves, making little to no sound on the tiles. Something Tormund's hand glimmered, and she realized it was a glyphed amulet; it flashed gently, the light fading before he spoke.

"I'm not trying to interrogate you," he said quietly. "However, I expect you to answer me honestly."

Raven squinted.

"Ok?"

"Do you know if your mother did this?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise; habitually, she reached for the feathers at her hip.

"By this you mean…?"

"You know what I'm talking about," he said.

Raven took a breath to steel her nerves, her thoughts sifting through the mountain of information she'd gathered in the last twenty four hours.

"…No."

"Are you sure? It is her style, after-all," he said, waving a hand around them.

Destroying a city's field generator and then leading an army of Grimm in to do most of the work for her was definitely a tactic the Morrigan would employ; Raven frowned, digging deep.

"She didn't. It wouldn't make sense-"

"Attacking a settlement involved in trafficking and baiting?" Tormund asked skeptically.

"It-It wasn't the city, it was Merlot Industries," Raven protested.

"Do you really think she'd differentiate between the two?" the witchfinger continued. "I can already tell you, the answer would be 'no'."

The statement was true, but felt unfair to hear it.

"She didn't do it," Raven shook her head. "It wouldn't benefit the tribe, and we're on another continent entirely. Coming here would be an immense risk with no logical gain."

"But you're here," Tormund said, raising an eyebrow.

"So? We weren't sent to infiltrate Kingdom defenses, if that's what you mean-"

"I am aware of that. But if, say, your mother needed a distraction to…retrieve you. Then do you think she would hesitate to do something like this?"

Raven stared, confusion and exhaustion making it incredibly hard to think straight. The memory of the dream she'd had by the black lake came to mind, of Nwyfre stroking the Nevermore's face as the town burned to the ground; and how she had run in terror.

"Then she would ask us to come home," she said, tone sharpening. "That's a lot easier than letting loose the hounds of war or whatever. Look, there was someone in the facility we found who I think is a much more likely culprit. She was letting the Grimm out, and escaped when we tried to stop her-"

"I received that intel from Arc, yes."

"And instead of suspecting this mystery woman or any accomplices she may have had, you think my mother, who's on an entirely different continent, would just what? Fly out here, sabotage a settlement and then scoop us up in the chaos?" Raven asked sarcastically. Though now that she said it, she could absolutely see Nwyfre doing something like that.

Tormund sighed, before reaching an immense hand out and laying it on her shoulder gently. Raven's eyebrows raised in surprise, but she didn't feel threatened by the gesture. The witchfinger met her eyes, but not unkindly.

"Your mother is not in Anima, Raven," Tormund said. "She's here."

Raven struggled to keep her composure.

"My people received reports of Nwyfre's reemergence recently. And I am not certain whether or not she had a hand in this," Tormund said. "But for her to come here indicates that she is acting rashly. There are still many witchfingers that want her head, for personal reasons."

Raven stared at him, unable to come up with a proper response.

"Just keep in mind," he continued, looking uncomfortable. "That ultimately, your duty is to your teammates. And to my daughter. Do you understand?"

Raven hesitated, before nodding slowly. Tormund sighed before grimacing, the amulet in his hand flashing again as he dismissed the barrier that allowed them to speak privately.

"Well then," he rumbled, turning to walk down the hallway. "I smell giant's blood. And I would hate to miss out on getting a taste."

He halted glancing over his shoulder at where she still stood.

"Please keep her safe," Tormund said, before departing.

Raven watched his green cloak disappear through the doorway to the hangar, before slowly treading down the tiles herself, following the course her teammates had taken.


	50. Chapter 50

Author's Notes: Xian by Antti Martikainen is good to listen to for the second half. Anyways, holy shit, fifty chapters. Lol. Thanks for all the encouragement guys.

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 50

Mountain Glenn Part III

Professor Arc had led them to them to the resupply station, which was also serving as an impromptu medical bay for less seriously injured hunters who planned on rejoining the fight. She was giving the rest of STRQ a rundown of the situation and what was expected of them when Raven rejoined them; when they looked her way she smiled, trying keep her panic from being too apparent. Naturally, she received several skeptical appraisals for her efforts. However, they held their tongues as Arc gave them a run through of what was expected.

"Ammunition and medical resupplies are being handled here and at several safe zones, but there are emergency propelled lockers that can be launched to your locations on the battlefield via scroll," Arc rattled off quickly. "Currently, the majority of hunters in training are being utilized to recover any remaining civilians in the south east and the cleanup of the Grimm that entered through the breach; you will be working in conjunction with military and police forces on the ground and providing them with assistance against any Grimm they can't handle. But you will be receiving your orders from Ozpin or myself."

She handed each of them earpieces tuned to the appropriate channel. Nearby, a huntress was having her arm set by a healer, biting down fiercely on a wad of cloth as her partner watched close by. Other hunters were gathering Dust ammunitions and other assortments, before quickly heading out the doors to the hangar.

"All aircraft are currently engaged with either the civilian evacuation here, or with clearing the skies," Arc continued. "So you will be driven into the district with other hunters and dropped off. All civilians that you find will be escorted to the secured locations marked out on your scrolls and delivered to the transports awaiting them."

STRQ inspected the information on their scrolls briefly, looking back at the diminutive warrior before them. Professor Arc opened her mouth, before seemingly changing her mind. Her fierce eyes squinted at them.

"I expect all of you to return in one piece. You still have finals to prepare for after all," she smirked after a moment. "And I accept nothing less than eighty five percent for passing grades."

"Aww, you really do care," laughed Qrow.

Taiyang chuckled at Arc's disapproving glare, while Summer surprised them all by stepping forward and hugging the huntress. Arc's blonde brows raised, but she gingerly hugged the faunus back.

"Thank you," Summer said sincerely. "For everything you do."

"It's my job," Arc replied. However, there was a warmth in her eyes as she regarded the freshmen.

"Now then!" the professor said, pulling away. "The next caravan leaves in twenty, and I expect you to be on it! Good luck, STRQ."

The little professor marched away, already engaged in ordering people around as she pulled her scroll out. The teammates took a collective breath before getting in line for supplies, simultaneously giving their weapons a good look over; Raven tried to focus on the present moment, mentally organizing herself for the battle to come. She found comfort in her teammates, Taiyang and Qrow bantering as they tried to alleviate their own stress, and Summer standing next to her shoulder, her hand bumping against her own.

Raven almost thoughtlessly entwined her fingers with her partner's as they stood in the hectic room, the cries of the injured and sounds of distant Dustfire surrounding them. Summer squeezed her hand back; and in that moment, Raven knew that somehow, things were going to be ok.

* * *

The APV shook as it rolled over debris, the cramped hunters sitting side by side in the seats lining the walls. Raven played with the feathers at her hip as several loud retorts fired off in front of the vehicle, glancing across the aisle at team OBSN, Murt Thompson, and several other hunters she didn't recognize. No one was speaking in the transport, the air heavy with tension as they drove into the heart of the besieged district.

Team STRQ sat quietly side by side, their weapons in their laps; Qrow kept fidgeting with his necklace, and from the fleeting impressions she could glean from the bond linking them, she gathered he was as anxious as she was.

When they had still been in the resupply station, she had pulled her twin aside and told him what Tormund had said to her. Qrow hadn't been as shocked as she had, and had even asked if this was something she had known about. That had hurt, him thinking she had kept secrets from him; however, given her bizarre insight at the facility, he had apparently grown suspicious that she was withholding things from him regarding Nwyfre's plans. Raven had tried to explain herself, hoping that his faith in her and the trust they shared would help him see her sincerity. Yet, she was still concerned that her brother felt she was in some way complicit in the events occurring; there hadn't been very much time to discuss things after all.

Besides them, team BBLK was going through their own pre-battle rituals. Barty was, for once, not talking; instead he was furiously pouring over all the intel on his scroll, frowning pensively. Liana was looking at a photograph, while Katay listened to music, his eyes closed beneath shaggy red bangs. Becca was playing with something in her hands that looked surprisingly like one of the Relics retrieved during their entrance exams.

A distant explosion rumbled through the air, and Raven took a soothing breath. She had been in a multitude of fights, against people and Grimm alike; and she had believed in every single one of them. However, she could not recall ever fighting to save a city or settlement's population. More than anything else so far, this made her feel like she was truly standing in a hunter's shoes; and she couldn't find fault with it. She believed she was doing the right thing.

The driver called out to the hunter's in the APV, announcing their arrival at the drop point. Stoically, they unbuckled and gathered their gear, preparing to enter a battlefield. Raven shared a last glance with Qrow, her twin smirking encouragingly at her as they waited their turn to disembark. She smiled back, trying to set her fears aside.

Murt and OBSN bailed out of the back of the vehicle first, their weapons raised as they searched for enemies; Murt waved the rest out, hollering and carrying on as he did normally.

"Alright ya'll! Get, get, get! OBSN, lookin good! BBLK, go fuck em up firecrackers! STRQ, hoodaaah!" he cackled, his Dust gloves crackling as he gestured.

The teams took to the street, falling into their formations as they took stock of the situation. The Beacon freshmen beheld the empty street, the burning store fronts, and the crumpled vehicles; overhead, Raven could see flying Grimm and the airships combating them.

Summer gathered STRQ to her, her ears pivoting as she began the search; they had been instructed to scour the area, as it had been one of the first struck by the Grimm surge and the city had had little warning to evacuate the populace. Any Grimm they encountered they were supposed to slay if able. The military barricade was close behind them, only a few blocks away.

The teams separated at the four way stop, STRQ taking the street to the right as BBLK went left and OBSN and Murt went straight ahead. The streets were dark save for the fires burning; all power had been knocked out here, so the only light was from the fires and the explosive battle beyond the wall.

After several fruitless minutes, Raven could smell the heady mix of spilt fuel mixing with the aroma of burning building as they rounded another corner. A few Grimm were picking at the corpses of civilians in the street and turned their way, growling as they bared bloody teeth. Behind the monsters was transport that had crashed, one of it's wings crushed beneath it and another missing entirely. The transport was crawling with Beowolves and Skogtrolls.

The wind shifted their way, and Summer paused, huffing.

"There's people still in there," she said, pointing Sol towards the back of the airship. "With all the spilt fuel we need to be careful, try to not use fire Dust if you can."

Raven changed over to ice Dust, drawing her sword with threatening assuredness as the Grimm approached. Tai lifted his fists, settling into a defensive stance as a Beowolf charged towards them. As the slavering wolf leapt, the martial artist spun and kicked the beast right in its jaw; its tongue was cut open by its own fangs and Taiyang punched it twice in nose before ducking around to drop a hard elbow to the back of its skull. The beast fell as its comrades howled and barreled into fray collectively.

Qrow dashed ahead, attempting to hit as many of the Grimm mass with his Semblance as possible. He swept through the monsters, spinning his scythe in a blur of silver and red; a Skogtroll squealed as it swiped its twitching fingers at him, missing and slashing a Beowolf that had gotten too close. The wolf Grimm snapped angrily at the troll's hand; and got a broken neck for its efforts as the troll screeched in outrage, picking the Beowolf up and twisting its head with a grotesque crunch.

_Interesting…_

Raven swept into the crowd near the transport, trying to clear the beasts away so they could evacuate any trapped civilians within. Summer blurred around her, dancing through the snapping jaws like the wind, gouging eyes, necks and stomachs viciously.

Raven stabbed a Skogtroll in its bulging stomach, triggering her ice Dust and sending a spear of ice out its spine and into the face of another Grimm behind it. The troll looked down at flower of ice erupting from its chest briefly before she pulled her sword free and brought the blade across the side of its head, scalping it.

Summer rolled through the air and landed on a Beowolf's back; with a shout, she hooked the back of its neck, flipping over its head as she blurred and swung around to kick another Grimm to the ground. The Beowolf stumbled and Summer fired Dust rounds into its body, breezing away in a cloud of rose petals as it collapsed.

Taiyang landed in a crouch besides Raven, before Raven knelt offered the flat of her blade with both palms; Tai leapt and Raven flared her aura, using the extra force to help catch her teammate as he landed on her sword and push him into the air. Tai shot over the heads of several befuddled Grimm, before dropkicking a Skogtroll on top of the crashed bullhead. The troll squealed, both hands darting up to grab at Taiyang. Tai grabbed the monster and flared his aura in a brilliant burst of gold, and crashed his forehead into one of its bulbous noses before kicking it repeatedly in the stomach.

Qrow skidded by on a dislodged car door, metal shrieking and sparking on the asphalt as he took shots at the fumbling Grimm chasing him; her twin crouched and kicked off the car door, propelling it into the chest of a Beowolf and pinning it to building front across from him. Almost casually, he turned and headshot another wolf Grimm that was pouncing at his back.

Raven joined Summer as they attempted to clear the field, giving Taiyang space to wrench open one of the bullheads emergency hatches and toss a portal in. The connecting focus point was placed on top of the transport, cracking open. Tai dove through, and Raven lost sight of him as she slew another Grimm.

Summer flipped one of the remaining Beowolves on its ass, hammering the point of Mani's hilt into its brain with a backhanded stroke while simultaneously shooting another with Sol through the roof of its mouth. Raven jumped over a Skogtroll's swinging claws, bringing her sword down in an overhand strike against its face. Ice burst outwards, freezing the Grimm's multiple heads until she shattered it.

Above them, the corpses of Grimm were falling like black rain as an enthusiastic pilot strafed a flock of small Nevermore, thundering through the rolling skies with wild abandon. Raven finally stopped, panting from the exertion as she scanned for more enemies. An inky feather fell in a puddle at her feet. Raven stared at it briefly before turning back to the fallen transport.

"Tai!" called Summer, ears swiveling rapidly. "How are we looking!?"

There was a pause, before Tai's head popped out of the portal on top of the wreckage.

"There's some injured people in here! A few can't walk!"

"Get those who can out first!" declared Summer. "Qrow, Raven, guard our flanks!"

Raven nodded as Qrow gave a half-assed salute; Summer blurred and leapt to the top of the wreckage, disappearing into the portal with Tai. Her brother exhaled slowly, flicking black matter from his face and sword-scythe. The twins waited uneasily, positioning themselves so they could get a good view of the street. Raven could hear gunfire coming from the direction the barricade, and winced, hoping that the way would be clear on the way back. Carrying injured through Grimm infested streets would be tricky.

Finally, people began to climb out of the portal, Summer assisting them to the ground as the faunus exited behind them. Her girlfriend ducked back into the portal once more as Raven moved to collect the civilians.

The ragged bunch of ten stared at her with shell shocked faces, some bleeding from a variety of cuts and injuries. One dark haired man lifted his scroll to see if there was signal outside the walls of the bullhead and cursed angrily, turning to look back at the portal impatiently. He spun back around to her, an angry look on his face.

"C'mon! Can't we go already!" he shouted.

Raven raised a cool eyebrow, unimpressed as his stubble coated jowls quivered in indignation.

"There are still people inside," she replied slowly, as if speaking to a toddler.

"No there aren't!" he yelped. A few humans muttered uncomfortably, but no one met her eyes and one or two nodded in resigned agreement.

"There aren't injured people in there?" asked Qrow over shoulder, confused.

"No! There aren't any fucking _people_ – look, I've got a wife and kids! I can't get eaten by some monsters over this p.c. hogwash! It's called having fucking priorities!"

A sneaking suspicion began to creep its way through her mind as Raven sneered at the fine specimen across from her.

"Oh? I'm so sorry. If we're keeping you, then perhaps you should get to walking?" she suggested dryly. "The barricade is that way."

She tilted her head in the direction of the gunfire; the man's bushy brows shot up as he sputtered, waving his meaty hands.

"This a fucking crisis, lady!" he pushed past another trembling man, shoving into her personal space. "Dust fucking hell, your generation – Look! Fuck those gods damned goats, or whatever the hell they are, and get your little ass in gear!"

A woman frowned behind the short and balding fuckwad who was point his finger in her face.

"Paul, pull yourself together; they're doing their jobs."

Paul was extremely fortunate that Raven had yet to break his greasy finger.

"Brynda, shut your fuckin whore mouth-"

Paul stopped midsentence as Raven started to laugh. The mirth bubbled up uncontrollably as she started to chuckle, then developed into full scale laughter that nearly brought tears to her eyes. The civilians shifted awkwardly as Raven nearly doubled over.

_Of course. I had nearly forgotten, that this was what Kingdom dwellers_ _**were** _ _._

Paul squawked indignantly, and in his idiocy tried to shove her. His hands met nothing but crimson aura and he pulled his fingers back with a yelp. Raven stood up fully, wiping her eyes as she grinned savagely at him.

"Hooo," she sighed, still fighting off the giggles. Qrow was looking her way nervously. "Oooh man. Paul, was it?"

Paul sputtered, but his eyes were shiny with anxiety.

"What the fuck is wrong with you-"

"Thank you, Paul," Raven laughed, brushing past him carelessly.

_Thank you for reminding me of what I am._

The indignant man gaped after her as she leapt onto the bullhead, and stuck her head through the portal. The innards of the wreckage were dark, save for the lamps that Taiyang had pulled from the pack. Her teammates were kneeling next to a form on the ground. Two other figures were crouched next to them, one of whom was leaning at an odd angle.

"Summer? Tai?" Raven called. "How are they?"

Summer's voice echoed back through the wreckage.

"We need to carry him on a stretcher, but they can walk. We've almost got him situated."

A quiet sob reached her ears. In the distance, another explosion shook the ground, and the smaller of the figures whimpered.

"All right," she said quietly. "You two, come on with me. They've got him from here."

After a few moments, the shadows approached the portal and Raven reached out a hand. A small hand gripped hers, and Raven pulled the child through, wrapping both arms around her. As they reemerged on top of the wreckage, Raven observed two drooping llama ears and a messy bun; a pang shot through her chest at the familiarity.

"Lisa?" she whispered.

Lisa hugged her arms around Raven's neck, sniffling. The little llama faunus was trembling in fear, and as her ears swiveled to sounds of gunfire and concussive blasts, she hugged Raven tighter.

"Shhh, Lisa, it's ok," Raven murmured reassuringly as the girl's mother stepped out beside them.

The woman's face was bruised and bloody, her nose clearly broken. One of her human ears had been gashed open, her almond eyes squinting in pain; her shoulder had been dislocated, the arm hanging limply by her side. She waited fretfully by the portal until Summer and Taiyang exited, carrying her husband on a stretcher between them.

The faunus was breathing in painful gasps, his ribs clearly broken as well as both of his legs. Her teammates had splint the limbs, but he would definitely need the help of healers. His wife and daughter stared his way fearfully until Summer spoke, her voice filled with calm confidence.

"Mr. Lopez, we're gonna get you somewhere safe. Mrs. Lopez, please join the others."

Mrs. Lopez sniffed, nodding shakily as she winced in pain. Raven jumped to the asphalt, still holding the young faunus; Taiyang created another set of portals, allowing himself, Summer and Mrs. Lopez to walk smoothly to the ground as they carried the injured man between them.

The sky was alight with fire and Dust. Raven could the whale song of a Jotun, keening over the cacophony of the besieged city. She pulled Lisa closer to her, meeting the shamed faces of the human civilians around her with contempt.

Arcene had been wrong. Raven would never be tame; because only the tame could act so disgracefully.

Lifting her head, Raven turned her back on them and waited for her partner and Tai. Summer's face was intense, a dozen emotions flickering over her face as she considered their next course of action. Silver eyes glanced her way, and Raven met her gaze steadily. Something flickered across the bond between them that made Raven's breath hitch, before the little faunus took charge.

"Right! You two," Summer nodded at a man and woman in the huddle. "You're going to be carrying the stretcher!"

"Oh for fucks sake," grumbled Paul.

"Shut your whore mouth, Paul," said the middle aged woman, shoving her sleeves up and stepping up.

Paul sneered until he met Raven's bloody irises and then thought better of further comment.

"All of you stay between us! We don't have far to go!" commanded Summer, relinquishing the stretcher handles to the short haired woman.

The stout but strong gentleman in a torn suit took over for Taiyang, allowing the young hunters to draw their weapons; Raven and Qrow took point, Raven handing over Lisa to a man in coveralls as Mrs. Lopez hovered nearby.

"Remember. You're only as safe as that girl is," Raven warned. The man, a youngish, wiry individual who smelled like cigars and manual labor, smiled anxiously at her.

"Yes'm."

"HCC, this is team STRQ," said Summer into her headpiece. "We have a group of thirteen, headed for drop zone nine."

"STRQ, HCC," responded Arc's voice over the net. "There are airships available at drop zone nine, please proceed."

Without further delay, STRQ headed out, ushering the civilians between them. Raven and Qrow took point as Summer and Tai guarded the back of the small caravan. They traversed the war torn blocks carefully, having to move slowly due to the injured.

Raven spotted a band of Abus hopping over the rooftops above them and yelled out a warning, coating her sword in fire Dust. She hated Abus.

Qrow fired at the bands leader as it jumped down with an inhuman screech, blowing a fist sized hole in its chest; however it was followed by at least twenty more, their double jaws snapping and slavering as they hooted like howler monkeys.

STRQ encircled the civilians as the demon apes capered around the perimeter, screeching. Raven spun, slashing her fiery blade into the chest of a screaming Grimm; two more took its place, scrabbling after her. Raven twisted her hilt, her sword curving around to lop off an extended, black paw. She drove her elbow into the other Abu's side, knocking it to the concrete.

Summer was tossing Grimm her way, mangled and limping, and Raven dealt several death blows with swift efficiency. To her left, Qrow had dug his scythe's blade into the ground, before using the concussive explosion of his pistol to kick off of his weapon and send his feet into the faces of a startled Abu.

Taiyang, meanwhile, had grabbed two Grimm and crushed their heads together, flinging their corpses at their gibbering companions. Another two Abus had snuck past the hunters, trying to get at the civilians cowering between them. Summer blurred backwards, twirling as she dug a hooked blade into one of the creature's ribs and yanked it back towards herself; her foot connected with the back of its neck, and its spine snapped.

The last one leapt at the man carrying Lisa, whooping. As Raven charged forward to intervene, she noticd Lisa's aura igniting; the llama faunus hocked and sprayed a mouthful of venom green liquid at the Grimm, who's body began to hiss and dissolve as it clawed at its face. Impressed, Raven smirked and turned back to the remaining monsters, snarling as she drove her blade through an apelike mouth.

The young hunters blew through the rest of Grimm at a furious pace; soon, there was nothing but steaming corpses twitching atop the cratered street. STRQ didn't wait to recover, hurrying their little group on as they headed for the military barricade and the safe zone that lay beyond it.

Finally, they reached the four-way stop they had parted ways with the other hunters at. They cornered it as swiftly as they dared, the sounds of battle ahead of them. Raven skidded to a stop, tilting her head as she took in the sight of a dozen Grimm assaulting the military personnel who were maintaining the safe zone.

"Taiyang! Portals!" called Summer, and the martial artist sprang into action.

He lobbed a focus point overhead, using his aura to amplify the shot; the focus point soared over the barricade. He opened another at his feet, and started waving people through. The civilians stumbled over themselves as they jogged through the glowing portal, hardly even looking back.

The stretcher bearers were the last through, sweating as they shuffled along with their charge. Mrs. Lopez and the man carrying Lisa followed after, before STRQ scooted in, taking out a few Grimm as a parting gift. The portal exited by an army truck, a few startled people in armor and cami's giving their team and passengers a double take before focusing on their own missions.

The airships were crouched in a parking lot, their turbines rumbling in anticipation. Soldiers were taking over, guiding the civilians into the airship. Two medics were seeing to Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, their ink and bloodstained uniforms contrasting with the white fabric of their blouses.

Raven spotted Lisa, who had been returned to Mrs. Lopez's side and had a blanket draped over her shoulders. The faunus girl had straightened as she stood next to her father, holding his hand; Mr. Lopez was conscious, talking to his daughter until the medics picked his stretcher up again to move him into the transport. Summer's voice crackled over the net.

" _HCC, this is team STRQ. Thirteen delivered safely to drop zone 9."_

" _STRQ, HCC. Excellent work. There are reports of a group of twenty stranded inside a bank five blocks east off you; a Beringel has been seen in the area, along with several large Ursai."_

" _HCC, STRQ. We're on our way."_

Lisa glanced back at her, her ears up. She smiled softly at Raven, before following after her parents. Raven took a breath and returned to Tai's portal with her teammates. It was going to be a long night.


	51. Chapter 51

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 51

Mountain Glenn Part IV

Raven applied the glyphed medical wrap to Taiyang's arm, pale fingers deftly wrapping the wound as her teammate waited patiently. The blonde's blue eyes were calm, watching her work. An Ursa had caught Tai's fore-arm in its jaws and torn a savage chunk out; he had been fortunate that it hadn't broken the limb, and that he still had plenty of aura left to heal it quickly in conjunction with the aura boosters.

Qrow hovered off to the side, a guilt ridden expression on his face. Taiyang had been too close to him during the previous fight, and had been hit by his partner's Semblance at the wrong time. Tai had managed to pull through, however, breaking the demon bear's grip on him and pulverizing the offending jaw. The martial artist hadn't blamed his partner, insisting it was his own fault; but Qrow was naturally taking it personally.

"There," Raven said, frowning as she inspected her work. "That should do."

Tai grinned, lifting his injured arm to study Raven's handiwork.

"Not too bad, Rae," he smiled. "I'll be punching Grimm's teeth in in no time."

"I think you should sit the next run out," Raven said, standing slowly. "To give yourself time to heal."

Taiyang scoffed, shaking his head.

"No way! I'm good to go!" he insisted, pushing up off the concrete with his good arm.

"Tai, c'mon man," said Qrow, hooking his thumbs in his pockets. "Just chill for a bit. We can handle it-"

"Dude, no," protested Taiyang. "It's not that bad! Look, I can even flex- ow nevermind, but hey! Just give me a sec!"

From the chatter on the HCC channel, Raven didn't think they really had a sec. BBLK was requesting assistance, trying to escort a group of thirty civilians while a band of Abu and subterranean Grimm pursued them towards the barricade. OBSN and the other groups in the area were currently engaged with their own difficulties; STRQ was the only available team nearby.

Qrow and Tai started to argue, Qrow becoming increasingly belligerent. Summer was talking to the barricade's commander and the HCC, attempting to coordinate their next move. As Raven watched Tai and her brother grow increasingly passionate, she came to a decision.

"Tai, Qrow," she said.

They ignored her, growing louder as they argued.

"Hey. Assholes."

Tai was scowling, his jaw jutting stubbornly as Qrow started ranting.

"Boys!" she shouted.

They paused, glancing her way in surprise. Raven didn't shout much.

"Both of you stay here," Raven said, folding her arms. "Summer and I can go help BBLK; then I can use my Semblance to connect to Qrow and bring BBLK and their group here directly. Tai, your arm is fucked up, give it time to heal."

"But-"

"No buts," Raven shook her head, glaring. "You can't fight with one arm, they are literally your fucking weapons."

"Bullshit! I can fight with no arms and one leg, just watch me!"

Qrow laughed, shaking his head.

"No."

"You aren't in charge of me-"

"You're right. But you need to take of yourself before you can help other people," Raven gestured. "This is the most logical course of action."

"I don't give a fuck about logic, trash pigeon! You guys aren't going out there without me!" Tai waved his good arm.

"Hey, why are you guys fighting?" asked Summer, trotting over to them. "What's wrong?"

Taiyang turned to Summer, distress clearly displayed on his face.

"Sum, these two bird brains are trying to bench me!"

Raven sighed, sharing an exasperated look with her twin. Qrow raised his palms soothingly, trying to calm his partner.

"Tai, we aren't benching you, but Raven's right. I'll stay here with you, she and Summer can go help BBLK, and when they get back you'll be good to go-"

"NO!" Taiyang shouted, whipping around. "That's not fucking fair!"

Raven winced, unsure of what to do. She didn't understand why he was taking it so personally, and was afraid to say anything else. Summer's ears were flicking as she studied her teammate, silver eyes widening. Finally, Summer moved forward and drew Tai into a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. Taiyang paused, before hugging Summer back tightly with his good arm.

"We aren't leaving you behind," Summer whispered. "But I need you to take time for yourself to heal, Tai."

"What if something happens and I'm not there-"

"We'll be ok. I promise. Trust us."

Taiyang squeezed Summer closer, before pulling her into a kiss. They parted after a moment, Taiyang staring down into Summer's face as he came to his own decision.

"Ok. Ok, just. Please be careful."

Summer smiled affectionately, standing up her tiptoes to kiss the boy again, closing her eyes before pulling away.

"We will."

Taiyang groaned in distress, turning away before he could change his mind.

"You better come back."

Summer nodded at her, and Raven span her Dust chamber to a new setting as she followed after her girlfriend towards the barricade, shooting Qrow the bird in parting; her brother returned the gesture with a smirk, following after his partner.

BBLK was ten blocks away from drop zone nine. Summer and Raven ran down the streets, weapons drawn as they listened for the enemy. Raven's senses were in overdrive; she felt like she could smell and hear everything around her with acute definition. The bond between herself and Summer was equally intense; Raven could swear that she could sense the things her partner did as they sprinted down the asphalt: her own heartbeat, the sounds of fighting over dozens of city blocks, the scent of overturned garbage cans in the alleyway to their left, the sound of running water in sewer below the street. If this is what Summer perceived every day, it was a wonder she could even focus.

They turned left at a gas station. There was the burnt out husk of a vehicle in the middle of the road; the two partners skirted around it cautiously, spotting a Boarbatusk that was rooting around a dead body. Raven stared at the skeletal pig beast, briefly wondering how becoming a 'vengeful spirit' worked. Did a spirit chose to come back? The majority of Grimm were unintelligent, or at least portrayed themselves that way. Did Grimm do something to the bodies, like spreading a disease? Raven had so many questions, and no one seemed willing to give her any answers.

The Boarbatusk squealed when it spotted them, curling into a spikey ball and rolling their way. It met a lashing of fire for its trouble, uncurling as it landed on its feet; grunting angrily, it charged the partners. Summer skirted its tusks, catching its front leg with a tiger hook. The Grimm stumbled head first into Raven's stab, its red eye bursting in a gout of black ink. With some effort, Raven tugged her sword free, observing the smoking body.

_If they're dead, then how was it possible to kill them?_

Meeting Summer's eyes, the two partners took off again. The sounds of BBLK's concussive blasts became increasingly louder as they got closer. The demon shrieks of Abu were nearly as loud; beneath it all, Raven could hear the frightened shouts of people.

The partners rounded a corner, meeting the tail end of a huge swarm of Grimm; the monsters were blocking BBLK in against a collapsed building, however a huge wall of fire was holding them back. Above and beyond the wall of fire, though, were the swooping forms of large Grimm, darting down to harass the cornered team.

Summer and Raven quickly took in the scene; as several Grimm started turning their way, Summer hooked Mani to her hip and reached out her hand. Raven took it in her own as her partner began to blur. Summer's Semblance spread over them both, white petals raining down on the street. Raven took a deep breath, bent her knees, and they ran.

The world felt incredibly slow, almost stagnate compared to them as they shot forward to the right. The Grimm were sluggish, the heat from the fire growing in intensity as they sped towards the glassy walls of a skyscraper. Then they were running along the building itself, dodging the flames and snapping jaws of startled Abu and other Grimm types.

The partners rolled, darting towards the ground behind the fires and landing in an aura braced crouch together besides Laura and Katay. Raven exhaled, drawing her sword again and settling defensively between the Grimm and civilians as Summer spun her tiger hooks, the metal singing through the air.

Barty was calling out rapid instructions to his team, his thermos spewing gouts of flame towards the leaping, howling forms of the Abu trying to get past him and Becca. Becca had forgone using her flail at the moment, perhaps to prevent any accidental friendly fire in such close quarters. Her hands were extended as she sprayed gouts of blue and yellow fire, her aura burning bright orange as she snarled at the enemy. Laura had her staff extended, buffing her teammates as they fought.

Raven focused on her connection to Qrow; she had noticed that her Semblance seemed to respond based upon emotion and thought more than anything she did physically. However, she wasn't sure exactly which thoughts or feelings triggered it. In the caverns, it mostly activated on instinct; she could feel the bonds, and they seemed to react to her as she reached for them. But they also felt like they had minds of their own, and Qrow's was being moody.

Brow furrowed, Raven thought about her brother, her memories of him, and how those made her feel; standing in a maelstrom of fire, smoke and screaming was making it very hard to concentrate.

A woman on the ground was sobbing desperately, metal was screeching as a sign post was ripped from the concrete and hurled towards the crowd by an angry ape, Barty was shouting incoherently, Becca was screaming defiantly; an immense shadow was shrieking towards down towards her. She needed to defend herself.

A comet of white shot off the concrete, barreling into the flapping denizen as it keened in a dreadfully high pitched voice. Raven didn't let herself look, focusing.

_C'mon, sis, I thought you got all the brains between us?_

_Hey, if you jump off that reaaaally big rock, I bet it'll trigger your Semblance._

_Just leave her alone, let her handle it-_

_I love you too, kid._

The vortex cracked open, leading to Qrow. Raven spun, sword in hand as she turned automatically towards Summer. A large Grimm shaped like a demonic bat was battling the little faunus overhead, as Summer blurred across its screeching body; Summer seemed to be handling herself ok, but Raven still wanted to assist her. However, she knew that Summer would want her to get these people out of here first.

Hesitating for only a moment, Raven turned towards the Katay, who was firing his Dust crossbow at the Grimm overhead.

"Katay!"

The almond skinned boy looked her way, face frozen in an angry grimace.

"Get these people going! The portal goes to the safe zone!"

Katay gaped, took a parting shot at the bat Grimm, and ran towards the civilians. Katay was mute, but the people got the gist of it as he pointed desperately at the spinning portal nearby. The crowd began to stumble over themselves as they started shoving through.

Raven turned away, looking back up and gasped fearfully. The bat Grimm had pinned Summer to one of the buildings, and from the looks of things, was somehow draining her aura; trails of white were streaming towards the beasts jaws as Summer struggled weakly. Barty had spotted this and shouted at his teammate.

"LAURATARGETSUMMER!"

The aura buffer spun immediately, focusing on Summer. Raven didn't wait any longer, using her own flaring aura to leap at the building across from her; crouching against the brick wall, she pushed outwards, twisting around to dig her burning sword into the side of the bat's belly. Black gore spewed out, raining down around her as she tumbled to the ground.

The Grimm flapped its wings awkwardly as it cried, plummeting to the concrete. A stuttering burst of rose petals showered around Summer, trying to slow her descent; pushing her aura to the absolute limit, Raven shoved off the ground again as her partner fell. Raven extended her arms, catching her partner and pushing off the building again. Sweat was beading across her forehead as they nearly crashed, Raven managing to land safely despite the numbing shock that shot through her legs.

Cradling her partner to her chest, Raven looked down, fear crawling up her spine. Summer was peering up at her dazedly, but very much alive and conscious.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked hoarsely.

"Yep," Summer nodded. Her aura was glowing a brilliant white as Laura buffed her; Raven set her down. "Whooo little dizzy, though."

Raven sighed.

"You gotta stop scaring me like this."

"Hey, I just saved your bacon, missy!" Summer protested. "How was I supposed to know it was a friggin vampire?"

Raven smirked, standing up.

"I had it," she said, swapping Dust coats.

"Oh! You are SO full of it-"

"A little less flirting and a little more fighting please!" shouted Laura irritably, cracking her staff into the side of a bat Grimm's head as it swept down.

Raven rolled her eyes, helping Summer to her feet, who was muttering under her breath. Most of the civilians had entered the vortex, however there were still injured who were harder to move; Raven and Summer focused on keeping the skies clear as Katay escorted them through.

The bat Grimm varied in size, from that of a large dog to a house. Their leathery wings beat the air furiously as they screeched; they liked to use some form of sonic attack to stun opponents, before trying to pin them and suck the life out of them.

Raven found that out the hard way, when a Grimm the size of a bloody rhino screamed in her face, making her see double; as it launched itself forward, Raven rolled to the side, dodging its clawed wing strike. She sprang up, digging her sword into the ground and jack-knifing a boot into its nose as she kicked out; as the Grimm's head tilted back, she triggered the gravity Dust coating.

Instead of collapsing the ground in, the Dust exploded outwards, launching her and her weapon into the air. Raven spun, twisting over the Grimm and landing heavily on its back. With a contemptuous swipe, she sent the monster's head tumbling over the ground.

Summer grinned at her as she brought a smaller Grimm to the ground, shredding its wing. The last of the civilians had made it through the vortex to safety. It was time to go.

"KatayLaurawatchoutfortheHellwing!" yelled Barty

One of the bat Grimm had careened out of the wall of fire, its black wings covered in flames as it screamed towards them. Barty swung around, momentarily distracted from assisting his partner with keeping the mass of Grimm at bay. As Raven stepped forward to assist Laura and Katay with the fiery beast, a glimmer caught her eye; a silvery line of rope shot through the wall the wall of fire, wrapping around one of Becca's arms.

Forzani looked down in confusion, before she was suddenly ripped forward through the fire with a frightened shout. Katay was riddling the Hellwing with Dust bolts, his automatic crossbow sending round after icy round into its corpse, showering the air with sleet and steam. Barty gaped frantically at where Becca had been standing.

"BECCA!"

Raven squinted as the fires began to diminish, trying to spot what had dragged Forzani off. The concrete beneath her boots trembled as an immense, horrific shadow loomed through the smoke and flames. Summer's eyes widened, glinting in the firelight.

"Oh fuck me," whispered Laura.

Raven had never seen a Jorogumo, and had never met anyone else who had either. They lived mostly in the mountains in Anima, hiding in caves, mountain forests and ravines; but they were legendary, known Remnant over as Settlement Killers.

The Grimm was shaped like a spider, at least at the bottom; the top half was that of a monstrous woman with spider and humanoid arms, her head covered in eyes and spines. Her maw was pitch black, save for the line of web that was hauling a fiery Becca towards it.

Around the Jorogumo, the smaller Grimm were retreating, barking and snarling in fear; the Abu were darting off down an alleyway in mass as the Hellwings screamed overhead, flapping off into the sky. One of the Grimm had been ensnared in the webbing, which crisscrossed across the streets with glistening menace; the more it tugged to free itself, the more it was cut open. Raven nervously glanced at Summer then back at her portal to Qrow.

"HCC, this is team BBLK, a Jorogumo is on the ground-" rattled off Laura. "Barty, stop!"

Barty was stepping towards the fires and his partner, who was trying to burn her way free of the steel-like webbing that was reeling her in.

"Wehavetohelpher-"

"You can't get close to it, that webbing cuts through aura-"

The Jorogumo's bulbous sacks were shaking grotesquely, like dozens of ants crawling around inside a balloon.

" _BBLK, this is Arc. Fall back, do not engage."_

Summer's ears were flat as she spun Sol and Mani in her hands, her face settling in a determined frown. One which was very familiar. Raven winced.

_Oh for fuck's sake._

" _DO NOT ENGAGE."_

The shaking continued, a sinister squeaking and skittering filling the air. Oobleck, lifted a finger to his headset.

"HCC, please be advised," said Barty softly. "That the party train has no brakes."

With that, the bulbous sacks covering the Jorogumo burst open; and all hell broke loose.


	52. Chapter 52

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 52

Mountain Glenn Part V

Thousands of spider Grimlings were pouring out of the ruptured sacks, glistening as they screeched from tiny mouths. Summer was blurring next to Raven, her eyes tracing out a path through the encroaching madness. Barty had his grenade launcher braced on his shoulder, eying the Grimm through the sight.

Raven wanted to grab her girlfriend and dip out through the portal to relative safety. They couldn't fight all that, and frankly, Raven didn't think Becca was worth risking Summer over. However, Laura was already buffing the faunus, her aura shining brilliant white as she exploded into rose petals and rushed forward.

"Katay! Explosiveboltstotheleft! Concentrateyourfire!"

Katay started firing into the skittering masses that were running towards them. Summer had reached Becca, whose Semblance had guttered out as she was wrapped up. The Jorogumo was keening a strange, nearly melodic tone, almost like a question. The Grimm's razor sharp forelimbs lashed out at the faunus; Summer dodged once, twice, a dozen times as the spider queen rained strikes down at her. The Jorogumo was still reeling Becca in, but had slowed as she tried to skewer the pesky white petals before her.

Raven took up next to Barty, sending waves of ice into the oncoming horde to the right. The spiders were small, compared to their hellish mother anyways; Raven tried to build up spires that would hold them off long enough for Summer to finish freeing Becca and for them to all get the fuck away.

The Grimlings screeched, but for the most part, dodged around the ice and began to spit their own webs in retaliation. If all of them spat their dangerous strands at once, then the youths would be completely overwhelmed. Fortunately, they didn't seem to have the same range as their bitch mother.

In the meantime, Summer had reached Becca and transferred her Semblance to her, transforming them both into a cloud of petals that was moving away quickly from the Jorogumo. Barty was launching grenades to the left where the spiders were thickest, blowing holes in the concrete and showering the air with debris and Grimm alike. Laura was continuing to buff both Becca and Summer. The Jorogumo had watched this take place briefly, her monstrous face contorting in consideration.

Then she screeched and her children swarmed backwards, enveloping the cloud of rose petals like a black tidal wave; Raven felt her heart stop.

"NO!" shouted Barty, turning his grenade launcher at the spider queens face. A rocket fired outwards, burning through the darkness and crashing into the Grimm's face. A fiery wave blew backwards, lighting up the buildings around them as glass shattered from office windows. Raven was swinging frantically, slicing strands away, trying to spot some hint of white in the tide. She couldn't see a single petal, but she could feel the bond between her and Summer.

A portal cracked open behind her and over the mass of squirming Grimm. Raven nearly sprinted through it, when a glimmer of silver caught her eye. The silver light was pulsing under the black mass of Grimlings, which were falling away to the ground.

The spider queen was still standing, a crater gaping in the side of her skull from the grenade blast. However, the wound seemed to be swelling shut as black oozed out, dropping to the ground like…more spiders.

The silver light suddenly erupted like a fountain, blinding them. The Grimm were falling away, the black wave receding like the tide. Summer was standing up slowly, her entire body blazing with silver light as she supported an injured Becca. The Jorogumo was screeching in outrage, her forelimbs striking outwards at the light as she waddled backwards.

Raven took that as her cue, spinning and running into the vortex leading to Summer. The blasted wasteland was dim, the weird structure in the distance still gyrating over the mountains. Raven ignored these trivial details, bolting through the other vortex, sword high. The silver light nearly blinded her as she leapt out. Eyes watering, Raven turned her face; she felt a strand of webbing slice through the air nearby, cutting her cheek.

"Summer!"

Her partner looked nearly ethereal, standing in the pulsing waves of light that almost seemed to sing. Summer had a hand outstretched towards the Grimm, her eyes completely white. The Grimlings were circling them, chittering but staying out of the light.

"Summer, let's go!"

Raven moved forward, trying to reach her partner. The light seemed to be a wave of force that pushed against her as she took a sluggish step. The Grimm were growing louder. Raven could see the immense, slashing arms of the Jorogumo as she retreated further, warbling in distress. Raven raised a forearm to shield her face as she pushed closer. Her very bones were humming from the energy, her aura flaring automatically.

Summer still hadn't looked her way, staring at the behemoth spider. Raven's vision was blurring as she took another step, her head swimming with the sound of the music. As she squinted at her partner, she realized that Summer was crying.

Summer clenched her fist. A burst of light expanded from her fist, turning the world white. Raven covered her face. She didn't pass out this time; but her nose did start to bleed, and the memories that her brain kept dredging up were flickering inside her skull a mile a minute.

Gasping, Raven forced her eyes open. Summer had fallen to her knees, panting, the light starting to fade. Raven glanced up and stared at the street, awe and fear leaving her stunned. The Grimm were frozen. All of them.

The Jorogumo was covering her face, mouth agape; but a silver sheen glistened over her limbs and the thousands of spawn surrounding her. Coughing, Raven stumbled forward, finally reaching her partner and Becca.

Summer's arms were trembling, her ears flat against her skull. Becca was surprisingly conscious as well, kneeling next to the faunus as she gaped incredulously at the scene before her; her aura was broken, incapable of healing the thin slices all over her body. The ones on her arm had nearly cut through to the bone, and slices on her neck had come perilously close to sawing through to her arteries.

"Becca!" yelped Barty, stumbling out of Raven's vortex. He skidded to a stop next to his partner, taking in her injuries with obvious distress.

"C'mon, let's get them out of here," Raven said, reaching out to touch her partner's shoulder.

A flash of silver sparked between her palm and Summer, like an electric current. Raven yanked her fingers back with a yelp; as a force squeezed her head painfully, before relinquishing just as suddenly. The light faded entirely, and her partner choked as if she were about to vomit.

"See, this is the kind of shit I was talking about!"

Raven glanced back at her vortex, spotting Taiyang and Qrow as the boys leapt out; Tai jogged over to them, blue eyes wide.

"Never again, nope!" he shook his blonde head.

The ground shook again. With frustrated dread, Raven looked up. The light field encircling the Jorogumo was splintering; her multitude of eyes were beginning to rove about with malicious tenacity as the mandibles of her rotten mouth squeezed together slowly.

Barty scowled, raising his grenade launcher to his shoulder once more.

"Get them out of here, I'll cover you," said Barty.

"Don't be daft-" Raven started when she was suddenly scooped up. She blinked as she hung over Tai's shoulder; the boy similarly picked Summer up, before making for the portal.

"Taiyang what the fuck-"

"Nope! Nope nope nope!" yelled Tai.

The Jorogumo broke loose with a hair raising shriek, before charging towards them with her arms outstretched. Barty immediately loosed a grenade into the spider queens face as Qrow grabbed Becca and followed after them. Raven watched with stupefied wonder as she hung from Tai's shoulder as a ball of fire exploded, tearing the Grimm's head clean off; flames and spiders the size of grapefruits rained down around them.

"Nopenopenopenopenope-"

They leapt into the portal, a tidal wave of angry spiders chasing after them across the desert sand.

"What about Barty?!" shouted Qrow, catching up to them, literally cradling Becca.

"He'll be ok," Becca said. "I know what he's doing but-"

They jumped out of the portal and back to their previous location, where Katay and Laura still were, Raven dismissing the vortex and possibly trapping the Grimm in some other dimension. Laura had her staff extended as she buffed her team leader, and Katay was screaming silently as he rained explosive bolt after bolt into the endless wave of screeching Grimm.

"-We need to get clear! Katay! Laura! Fall back!" yelled Becca, straining around Qrow.

Raven was growing extremely perturbed with her teammate, who was about to carry both herself and Summer through the other vortex to the barricade. Summer was dry heaving from where she hung, tears still streaming down her face.

Barty's aura, which was a shade of orange similar to his partner's, was standing out in stark contrast to the black Grimm that were trying to overwhelm him. However, the spiders were literally bursting as they tried to get close to him. Raven realized she had never seen Barty's Semblance in action before, and the over caffeinated conspiracy theorist was surprisingly tight lipped about it.

Laura and Katay shared a panicked look before running towards them.

"Go!" yelped Laura. "Go go go!"

"What's going on? What's he doing?!" asked Qrow.

Raven wiggled, trying to get Tai to put her down, but the blonde's grip was like a bloody vice.

"Exploding! The guy's a walking napalm bomb!"

_Oh._

Raven's eyes widened as Tai sprinted through the portal, leading the charge of fleeing freshmen. They passed through the wasteland before exiting swiftly. Military personnel jumped, pointing weapons at them before turning their guns away as the students immediately started waving them away; Raven broke free of Tai's grasp as the blonde set Summer on the ground.

"Get back! Get a field up, fast!"

The military men and women jumped to it, apparently used to hunter shenanigans. Force field nodes were thrown down swiftly, encircling the vortex. In the distance, the sound of a hefty explosion went off, shaking the ground even as far away as they were. A cloud of smoke and fire filled the air in the distance; fire, ash, and burning gelatin roared out of the vortex and crashed against the force field.

Raven flinched, feeling the effects of the bomb roaring through her Semblance. It didn't hurt, but it was immensely draining to keep the portal to Barty open. Raven sat down, breathing heavily as the fires slowed.

Tai had laid Summer down, who still looked ill and was mostly unresponsive as he tried to inspect her. Qrow hovered as close as he dared, his Semblance hitting a hapless soldier and making her trip on the asphalt. The rest of BLK stood at the force field's perimeter, anxiously waiting for some sign of their leader.

Raven rubbed her face, smearing away blood from the cut she'd received. The force field had held against the onslaught, and the bubble it contained was filled with smoke. A minute drug by as they waited for some sign of the green haired boy, painfully slow.

Suddenly, a handprint pressed against the blue field. The sergeant in charge of the military personnel near them barked an order, and an entryway was formed. Sighing in exhaustion, Raven released her Semblance, and the vortex's disappeared.

A very bloody Becca was the first to reach the arch, pulling her partner free of the bubble, smoke rolling over her. Barty emerged, his outfit in scorched tatters. He looked exhausted, but his injured partner held him up as they staggered into the arms of their teammates.

Raven sighed, turning to her own teammates. Taiyang was sweating, his eyes shining with feverish desperation as he tried to treat Summer. Summer was mumbling, unconscious, her ears drooping. Qrow had scooted closer, his pale red eyes glittering in the half light as he tried to reassure his partner.

Raven pushed off the ground and knelt beside Summer, reaching for their bond to try to get some idea of what condition she was in. Sensations flooded her, which was technically a good sign. Summer could smell Tai's aftershave, her blood and fear, Qrow's sweat, the smoke from Barty's explosion; she could feel the ground beneath her, and hear the sounds of fighting half-way across the city. However, her head was hurting, she felt nauseous, and was exhausted.

"Tai," Raven started, stopping when he looked at her. The martial artist's eyes were intense.

"She's ok. I…I can feel that she's ok. She's just worn out from whatever she did."

Taiyang stared at her momentarily before turning back to Summer, brushing her hair from her forehead. The shouts of soldiers filled the air as the military continued fighting against Grimm at the barricade.

"STRQ, BBLK, this is HCC. Please respond."

Raven reached up to her ear, pressing the comm to answer Arc's voice.

"HCC, STRQ. We copy."

"…The next time you lot think you can ignore me, I swear to Dust, I will personally-"

"STRQ this is Ozpin," cut in the headmaster. "Fall back to HCC. That goes for all teams in sector 9 through 3. We are evacuating civilians to the underground. The skies have been overrun, and another section of the wall has been breached. Mountain Glenn is beyond saving."

Raven glanced at her teammates, whose faces were equally distressed. All of this had been for nothing?

"I repeat, all hunters fall back to HCC."

Several teams rattled off compliance before familiar voices sounded off on the net.

"JADE copies."

"ARSN copies."

"BBLK copies," said Laura, still focused on her injured teammates.

"…STRQ copies," said Qrow.

"Whoo, that's a big ole negative from us, Oz," sounded off Murt.

Raven and Qrow paused, pressing their headsets closer.

"Murt, that is an order," said Ozpin. "The King and Council has demanded all hunters to aid in the evacuation via the underground transit."

There was static on the line for a long time.

"Yea. Yea, I know. But ah, we're stayin. For now anyways."

"Aye, it's not personal, headmaster," said Ophelia's accented voice over the net. "But ya know how it is, yea?"

Raven turned towards Tai and Summer, her heart aching.

"People here need us. And the train got no breaks, afterall."


	53. Chapter 53

Author's Notes: So the Volume 5 soundtrack is out kids. What's your favorite songs so far? Bet ya'll can't guess mine. Lol.

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 53

Mountain Glenn Part VI

The Nevermore circled the battlefield, its wings beating slowly in subconscious rhythm to Nwyfre's heartbeat. The Morrigan turned her helmeted head, scanning the ground as the Grimm banked. In her ear, a stolen earpiece squawked with chatter from the hunters.

Several Hellwings shrieked by, the great bats chasing after a fleeing transport that was attempting to reach the airfield half a mile away. Nwyfre's eyes squinted behind the slits in her helm.

" _HCC, B-20 carrying two teams, comin in hot! We got bats on our tail!"_

" _B-20, we have you on radar-"_

One of the Hellwings screamed, a blast of sonic energy striking the bullhead's right wing. Nwyfre could see smoke billow up from the ship's engine. The bullhead tilted crazily, and when another bat latched onto the hull with a screech, it began to spin out of control.

" _We're hit! They're on top of us!"_

Nwyfre sighed, pushing into a crouch. The wind whipped her dreads into wild patterns behind her. The Nevermore's head turned to glance back at her as she pushed off into the air, free falling. Nwyfre brought her limbs in close, pointing downwards as she plummeted towards the bats and bullhead.

" _Mayday, mayday, mayday!"_

Nwyfre growled, her fingers gripping her hilts as her glyphed cloak flapped behind her. Fifty feet. Twenty feet. Ten. Now.

The glyphs in her cloak activated with green Dust, buffering her and slowing her fall as she drew her green forged katanas. She spun, triggering her Dust blades. Wind sliced ahead of her, concentrated and deadly as a needle in a tornado.

The Hellwing never saw what hit it, its head severing as its smoking body let go of the rolling bullhead. Nwyfre flared her aura, rolled, and landed on the bullhead, stabbing both blades into the metal wing. The transport continued to spin; Nwyfre clung on, flaring her green aura.

The Nevermore banked ahead of them, approaching the spinning transport from the front. Gritting her teeth, Nwyfre hung on as the Nevermore screamed, extending its claws.

" _Dust that's a big fucking Nevermore-"_

The Nevermore plucked the bullhead from the sky, shrieking again as it beat its wings frantically. Claws as big as draft horses encircled her and the bullhead as the great bird cradled the transport. The ground was only a hundred meters below them, but there was a tall building nearby with a roof big enough to land on.

The Nevermore soared towards it, and after a few tense seconds set them down safely on the rooftop. Nwyfre wasted no time, leaping to the concrete. The Nevermore perched nearby, clucking as she proudly observed her handiwork. The Hellwings that had been pursuing the transport skirted the perimeter until the Nevermore turned her head and screamed at them. The bats scattered, tittering angrily.

The Morrigan sheathed her weapons, stepping towards the cargo door. Casually, Nwyfre knocked on the metal door. There was a long pause.

The door hissed as the mechanisms released; Nwyfre took a step back as it lowered to the ground. She took a breath, resting her hand on her hilt.

The door crunched against rooftop and Nwyfre squinted into the dark hold. A figure stumbled out; she stopped herself from moving forward. The person before her coughed, kneeling as they clutched their head. After a moment, they looked up, startling like a young hare spotting a harris hawk.

"Wha-" the boy reached for his weapon, only to realize it wasn't there. Nwyfre kicked him in the skull, and the boy dropped like a sack of potatoes, unconscious.

 _Pssh. Novices_.

Nwfyre strode past him scornfully. She scanned the cargo hold, grey eyes flickering over the groaning hunters in training. With growing irritation, the Morrigan stepped into cockpit, glancing at the dazed bodies of the pilots.

Frustrated, she turned back to the hold, looking at the recovering teenagers. One girl, who appeared like she had been through a fucking blender, was staring at her openly. Nwyfre stopped before her, eyes cold.

"Where is STRQ?" she asked, her voice made hollow by the helmet.

The girl, who didn't look particularly bright, jawed for a second as she tried to collect herself. Then she scowled.

"Who?"

Nwyfre moved quickly, fluid as a snake, as she suddenly crouched in front of the injured teenager and pressed a blade to her throat. The girl's eyes widened, but to her credit, sneered defiantly. Nwyfre smirked in appreciation behind her mask.

"Team STRQ. They were supposed to be on this transport. Where are they?"

The girl glared at her sullenly.

"I dunno. It's a fucking warzone out there."

"But you see, I know that they were with you," Nwyfre tilted her head. "You're lying."

The brunette, whose throat was practically hamburger, frowned stubbornly.

"I don't know."

"Hmm," Nwyfre glanced at the girl's mutilated arm. "I wonder, if you really need that arm? Jorogumo webbing is very nasty. It will probably become infected."

The Nevermore screamed again outside, promising violence. The girl's eyes widened fearfully for a moment, before she scoffed.

"I'm not scared of you, bitch. Go ahead."

Nwyfre stared into the girl's eyes, moving as if she planned to inflict harm.

"They gave up their seats," said a voice. Nwyfre's head tilted as the girl before her winced.

"Laura, what the fuck?!" the girl asked.

"They gave up their seats?" Nwyfre repeated.

"Y-yes. They went on foot."

_Of course they did._

"Do you know the route they took?"

"Laura!? Shut up!"

"Straight up indigo lane, unless…"

"I see. Thank you."

Nwyfre reached out swiftly, grabbing one of the girl's pressure points and sending her into unconscious. She stood up and stalked from the wreckage, making for the Nevermore. The great bird warbled, darting her beak forward as she clucked.

"No," Nwyfre sighed again. "Not here."

The Nevermore clucked in concern, rubbing her beak against her shoulder and nearly knocking her over. Patting the bird's face, Nwyfre tried to use her Semblance to see where her children were once more. However, as it had been for the past several days, she couldn't reach them. With a final growl, Nwyfre climbed onto the Nevermore's back.

The sky was full of Grimm, the creatures screaming as they swarmed towards the airfield and protected middle of the city. Nwyfre watched the spirits soaring overhead, cold eyes narrowing.

"Let's go," she said.

The Nevermore lifted her head, screeching once as she flapped her gigantic wings. They took off into the night sky, surrounded by Grimm and the smell of smoke and disaster.

* * *

"Tai, watch your flank!"

The martial artist spun and roundhouse kicked a Beowolf to the chin, before punching it in several vulnerable spots. The wolf Grimm snarled once before collapsing. Raven swiped her sword, taking the top of its head off as STRQ scanned their surroundings.

They had been running for the last thirty minutes, after giving up their spots on the last transport from the barricade to a second year team that had been gravely injured. Summer had recovered from her silver magical horseshit, though their leader was still sluggish compared to normal. The faunus had temporarily turned command of STRQ over to her, as Summer felt she was emotionally compromised. They didn't have far to go at this point, and had found several civilians to add their little party as they made for the underground.

Raven scanned the street before them, before waving her teammates and the civilians forward. She had taken point as Summer and Taiyang protected their middle. Qrow watched their backs.

The team continued. A family of humans scurried along between them, carrying their children as an elderly bat faunus struggled to keep up. Raven tried to keep a pace that they could all follow, fiercely attacking any opponents they came across.

The streets were empty, disturbingly so. Raven could feel the hairs on her neck raising and slowed as she approached a corner, peeking around it. She couldn't see anything, other than a flooding fire hydrant and the fires in an abandoned storefront. However, the shrieking Hellwings and Gryphons overhead were giving Raven the jitters. She felt she was missing something.

"Summer," she whispered. "Roll a grenade towards that semi."

There was an overturned semi in the middle of the street. Summer nodded and tossed a Dust grenade down the asphalt, the explosive rolling to a stop before one of the trucks tires. It exploded in a burst of red and yellow.

There was a pause before a swarm of Grimm poured out of the buildings to their left, grunting and growling as they inspected the source of the explosion. Raven sneered, sliding her sword out of its sheath slowly.

The Grimm were mostly low tiered, Beowolves, Boarbatusks and a couple of Jorogumo spawn. However, there were at least fifty of them. Raven didn't want to risk the civilians with them on an encounter. All of STRQ was low on aura, and tired from the fighting of the past day and a half. It was best to play it safe.

"We should circle around," Raven whispered. "There's too many."

"The safe zone is right behind them," countered Tai. "I can toss a portal over their heads and we can zip on by."

Summer scooted up next to them, her ears flicking. The little faunus had been unnaturally quiet since they had set off; Raven had continuously sent her worried glances, yet Summer remained stoic, her ears drooping.

"We could end up pinned against the field, though," Raven said, glaring at the blue force field shimmering in the distance.

"We can make it-"

Raven paused, cocking her head as she listened.

"..What is it?" asked Tai.

Raven glanced back her brother, who was also tilting his head as they listened. In the distance, a familiar screech echoed though the blasted city streets.

"It's nothing," Raven said after a moment. "Let's go around."

Taiyang shrugged as he turned towards the civilians. Raven calmed herself, glancing back at her partner and Qrow. Her brother looked as exhausted as she felt, and Summer was barely standing. Whatever the silver light had been had drained her considerably; sometimes, tears would streak down her face, staining against the dirt and Grimm ink.

Across their bond, Raven could feel a muted anguish of some sort, a thorn plaguing Summer's heart. Raven very much wanted to scoop her up and kiss away whatever was hurting her; however, they were in a warzone. Kisses could come after they all made it out alive. Not for the first time, Raven cursed herself for letting the others give up their seats on the transport.

The group used portals to hop across to the other side of the street; Raven scouted ahead, trying to find a better avenue. The old bat faunus was panting, his ears drooping much like Summer's as he trotted after them, several tattered books in his arms.

They passed a sub shop, the smell of sourdough bread making her wrists itch uncomfortably. However, Raven breathed slowly, grounding herself in the present; she had to get her people to safety.

The street was dark, the lamps having all been broken at some time or another. She could see the blue light of the field. She inspected the street, but felt no gut warnings and deemed it safe to pass through.

"Alright, let's go-"

Another scream filled the air, this one shattering several windows from buildings overhead. Raven immediately flared her aura, covering her head automatically as glass rained down. The bat faunus yelped, dancing in place as he avoided the glass. Taiyang covered the family of humans as Summer and Qrow spun to look at the source of the noise.

Hairs raising in dread, Raven looked up. A huge Nevermore was flapping overhead, screeching in distress. She could hear Qrow curse under his breath. Raven glared, gritting her teeth in frustration until she spotted several figures on the rooftops nearby, fighting.

"Oh fuckin hell," growled Qrow, his pale eyes narrowed as he followed the fighters.

Raven spotted the Morrigan's familiar figure spinning and slashing in a green and black blur between two other people. Nwyfre's attackers were moving at a speed and obvious skill level to give even her trouble. The Nevermore was warbling, hovering uncertainly over the building.

"Dude, what?" mumbled Taiyang, peering at the fighters. Raven glanced back at the force field.

_What do I do?_

" _Your duty is to your teammates."_

" _I would burn every Kingdom in the world to ground for you."_

Dust, she was so tired. Clenching her fist, Raven turned towards the building.

"Tai, Summer, get them to the airfield," she said.

"Oh no," protested Taiyang, grabbing her shoulder. Raven glared back at him.

"No, we are not splitting up again. Who is that?" he asked staring up the people fighting.

Raven hesitated for a fraction of a second. Summer's ears had flipped upwards as she looked at the fighters as well.

"No one," Raven growled, brushing his hand away. He moved in front of her stubbornly, blue eyes squinting.

"Rae, quit your bullshit, what is going on?"

"Look, I don't have time!" she snapped. "Get these people somewhere safe-"

"Ok!" Tai yelled, throwing a portal to the edge of the blue force field two blocks away. He dropped the other at their feet, the golden portal opening.

"Go! Go, gogogogogog-" he waved his hand quickly, ushering the civilians through. "Gogo! There! They made it!"

The civilians popped out by the field and a second later an archway opened, allowing them through. Raven tried to move towards the buildings again as Qrow stepped closer as well, following the fighters as they danced over the rooftops.

"Now quit your fucking crap and tell me, who the hell that is?!"

Raven tossed her hands in the air.

"My mom! That's my gods' damned mom, and I have to go help her!"

Tai stared at her.

"What?!"

"Aw fuck all kinds of duck," muttered Qrow, dashing forward towards the buildings.

"Fuckin what?!" yelped Tai.

Raven shared a look with Summer, desperate; her partner's lip twitched upwards and Raven ran after her brother. Changing her Dust coating once more, Raven swept her green coated blade and triggered the Dust; wind swept behind her as she sprinted up the side of the building, Qrow using his scythe to dig into the brick and fling himself upward.

The twins sprinted up the side of the structure, using Dust and weapons to finally leap onto the rooftop. Raven turned frantically towards the figures as they clashed in their deadly dance; Nwyfre was giving as good as she was getting, the Nevermore's beak darting towards her opponents whenever they paused. Behind the twins, their teammates were scurrying up the side of the building as well. Raven shared another look with Qrow, before the twins charged forwards into the fray.

The Nevermore turned sharply towards them as they approached, its beak clacking. However, it didn't attack them as they swept in, swinging at Nwyfre's opponents. Raven's sword met one of the attackers dual wield pistol knives fiercely, and she triggered the Dust coating, blowing her back. The shaved head was familiar; Raven realized she was one of the witchfingers who had escorted them previously.

"Tch. Figures," the witchfinger snarled, sweeping a leg suddenly. Raven leapt over the strike, breaking free of the woman's knives and swinging for her exposed side.

The woman blocked her, slashing her other arm out. Raven flared her aura, catching the hit as the witchfinger fired her Dust pistol into her flickering crimson. Qrow was trying to trip the other witchfinger that had been harassing Nwfyre with his scythe. The Morrigan had recovered and was swinging at the man's back. He flared his aura, catching the strike and flipping suddenly through the air.

The witchfinger partners did not seem disheartened at fighting two more opponents, even as Nwyfre multiplied herself; her ghost images flickering about, catching strikes and trying to confuse the witchfingers. The Morrigan would use her Dust blade and glyphs to dodge between them, moving with inhuman speed and grace. Raven made it to the Morrigan's side, guarding her flank from their opponents; so far the witchfingers hadn't used anything resembling a Semblance, relying solely on their own skill.

Nwyfre settled into a calm stance behind her; or perhaps one of Nwyfre's images. Raven wasn't entirely sure, but it was a part of their practiced strategies; Raven would support an image, confusing their opponents into thinking that was actually the Morrigan, before getting a blade to their back for their trouble.

Qrow was performing similarly, circling around behind another image as he tried to get the attention of the male witchfinger. However, the witchfingers were not interested in either of them. With uncanny swiftness, they struck out at two images, scattering them, before rolling in unison towards the dark figure by Raven.

Growling, Raven sent a wave of wind their way, concentrating it into a deadly slice that could shatter bones. Nwfyre dashed forward to meet the partners, her blades swirling in a deadly algorithm of strikes; the witchfingers met the Morrigans blades with their own. Raven rushed in, stabbing at the female witchfinger once more; the woman spun, sending a foot crashing towards her skull. Raven blocked it with a gauntleted forearm, sliding around to try to bring her sword against the woman's hip. Nwyfre similarly struck downwards, cutting against the witchfinger's violet aura.

Qrow's Semblance struck the male witchfinger, causing him to drop his saber; her twin didn't hesitate, sweeping his scythe around at the man's unprotected middle, catching against his aura and sending him tumbling across the rooftop. The witchfinger sprang to his feet promptly, holding his gloved hand up; his saber leapt off the rooftop, hilt slamming into his palm before he shoved the flat of his palm out. Qrow's scythe whipped around in his grip, before his nameless weapon was sent tumbling over the edge of the building.

Qrow scowled as the witchfinger turned towards Raven and Nwyfre. Spitting on the roof, he drew a spare blade from his belt and charged forward. He caught the witchfinger by surprise, striking white aura before kicking in the back of the man's knee; the man spun around, slashing at Qrow's hamstrings.

Raven saw this and swept a gust of air towards him, knocking his strike askew. Qrow socked the witchfinger in the face as the man's partner gunned for Raven, shooting Dust rounds into her weakened aura. Raven yelped in pain, spinning her sword around to deflect the rest of the bullets as best she could. Nwyfre brought her katanas together across the woman's aura, before kicking her savagely in the ches; the woman recovered, catching one of Nwyfre's blades with her own, trying to wrench it free. The Nevermore's beak suddenly struck down, crashing against the woman's flared aura brutally.

"Rrrrgh fucking witch!" the woman snarled, rolling away from the Nevermore and Nwyfre.

Jumping to her feet, she clapped her palms together; a wave of sonic force crashed into the Branwen, knocking them flat. Raven sprang desperately to her feet, her body aching with aura burnout and panting heavily; Qrow and Nwyfre had recovered as well, Qrow looking like he might drop at any second.

The witchfingers raised their hands in concert, and a cacophony of sound waves and metal shrapnel from the man's hands rained down around them. Raven felt the world slow as she wove around the attacks, spinning and ducking; several shards of metal pierced through her weakened aura, catching her in the shoulder. Qrow was battered by the sonic blasts, his nose breaking as the metal shrapnel swerved uncannily around him. The Nevermore was shrieking, hovering overhead as it rained deadly feathers down onto the rooftop, causing the witchfingers to somersault away to avoid being skewered. Nwyfre had avoided most of the attack and had materialized behind the female witchfinger, driving her sword through the woman's gut.

"Aaaugh!"

"Sasha!" shouted the man, turning towards his partner.

Nwyfre pinned the woman to the rooftop, turning towards him.

"Stop!"

Raven panted, turning towards the voice of her partner. Summer and Taiyang were standing near the edge of the rooftop, staring at the scene of violence before them. The Morrigan's helmet turned towards them slowly.

"Stop this," Summer said stepping forward. Her ears were up, eyes steady. "Please."

"Mind your own business, little girl," Nwyfre said, her hands tight on the hilt of her sword. The male witchfinger was glancing between Summer and his partner, who was groaning on the concrete.

"There are people who need our help, and you are wasting time hurting one another," Summer said, taking another step. Raven glanced at Qrow.

The Morrigan didn't answer.

"Ms. Rindvallis, please get away," said the male witchfinger.

"No," Summer insisted. "Does my father know you are doing this?"

The man flinched.

"You don't understand, this woman is a monster."

"Oh shut it, Barry," growled Nwyfre. "That's fine talk coming from you-"

"I don't care! I don't care whatever excuses you're giving yourselves!" Summer exclaimed. "Grow up! People are dying!"

Raven's eyes widened. She had never heard someone tell the Morrigan to grow up, and it made her nervous. However, the male witchfinger seemed to hesitate. Nwyfre snorted, shaking her helmet.

The male witchfinger tensed, before Raven spotted something that Nwyfre had flung from her hand. A hypodermic dart had struck the man in his neck. He gasped, before falling over. Summer tried to take an angry step forward before Taiyang stopped her.

"Raven, Qrow, we're leaving," Nwyfre said, standing.

Raven froze.

"What?" rasped Qrow.

"We are leaving," the Morrigan uttered slowly. "You two clearly can't keep out of trouble. So, we're going home."

Neither twin moved. Raven, her hands shaking from exhaustion or anger, lifted her head as she glared at the woman who had raised her. Her heart was pounding.

"No," Raven said.


	54. Chapter 54

Author's notes: I'm gonna go ahead and apologize. This has been completed over on ff.net for almost a year now. I didn't catch that the chapters didn't upload over here because I'm deployed and well, internet doesn't exist most of the time. However, I'm gonna fix it. The sequal has also started, and will be completed once I get home. 

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 54

Mountain Glenn Part VII

Nwyfre turned towards her, helmet tilting. Raven could feel her heart thundering in her chest.

"I'm not asking you," the Morrigan said coolly.

Raven glanced at her brother, before gritting her teeth.

"So you're saying we don't have a choice?" Raven asked, sheathing her sword. "Funny. I thought you cared about those sorts of things?"

The Nevermore croaked angrily, flapping its huge wings in irritation. Raven ignored it.

"You don't know what it is you are choosing," Nwyfre growled in frustration. "I warned you both to keep out of Ozpin's eye; instead you got yourselves veiled in to his little club! Without any clue as to the consequences! Do you have any idea how much danger you've put yourselves in?!"

"Well maybe if you'd been honest with us to begin with this wouldn't have happened!" yelled Raven, gesturing angrily. "You promised me! No more bullshit! But what is this, then, I wonder, but more bullshit?"

The Morrigan laughed once, like a sharp bark. Raven could feel the blood running down her shoulder, but her adrenaline was numbing any pain the injury might cause.

"Yea, real funny! Did you do this?!" she asked, voice strained.

The Morrigan pulled her blade carelessly from the injured witchfinger, causing her to cry out in pain; Raven winced at the familiarity of the gesture, and the confusing swell of anger and horror that was battling within her.

"Do…what?" Nwyfre lifted her hands, turning about sardonically. "This? I wish. It's fucking grand, yet I can't take the credit. But kudos to whoever did."

Summer made a distressed noise and Nwfre laughed at her.

"Aww, what's the matter sugar? Does that bother you?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Raven snarled, placing her hand on her hilt.

"Dust, stop letting your hormones rule your head, girl!" Nwyfre snapped, whipping around. "You're better than this! These people aren't worth saving, surely you've seen that? They would sell their own children out for the illusion of safety, you of all people should fucking know that!"

Raven could feel herself tearing up, but fought the emotions down viciously. What Nwyfre was saying was both horrible and true.

"Did a year of living comfy really make you forget? Kingdom dwellers feed on everything and everyone," Nwyfre growled. "They are parasites, not victims. Stop wasting time, hell, stop wasting time on _them._ They'll consume you."

The image of the pompous man who'd demanded they abandon the injured faunus to save him came to mind; how pathetic she'd thought he was, how delusional. There certainly were many people like him, it was true.

"They aren't all like that," Raven insisted, shaking her head.

"You're right. The ones who aren't like them they turn into 'monsters'," Nwyfre laughed. "Without fail."

"Alright, enough," said Summer, shaking free of Tai. "If they don't want to go with you, they don't have to."

"You're an obnoxious little thing, aren't you?" scoffed Nwyfre.

"Hey! What did I just say?!" exclaimed Raven. "Stop it-"

"Stop giving me lip then, and get on the fucking Nevermore!" yelled Nwyfre. "If I have to drag you two kicking and screaming home, I will!"

"I'd like to see you try it, lady!" said Taiyang.

"No, vanilla bean, you really don't," the Morrigan snarled.

"What was the point of all this then!?" exclaimed Qrow. "You were the one who sent us here to begin with!"

"Not to join his suicide pact I didn't!" Nwyfre shouted back. "This wasn't supposed to go this way – Dust, you'll never be free of the bastard now! He owns you!"

Raven shook her head again, incredulous.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but Tormund was right. You're acting rashly."

Nwyfre's helmet tilted dangerously. Raven stood her ground; there was a glimmer in Nwyfre's hands, and Raven let her mask drop, showing her exhaustion.

"I don't want to fight with you. I really, truly, don't. But I'm choosing to stay and help my teammates with the evacuation," she said, nearly pleading. "If you respect me as a tribesmember, then you'll honor my decision."

Raven was counting on their laws meaning something. In the end, raiders chose to follow who they wanted after-all; if that truly mattered to Nwyfre, then she had to respect what Raven and Qrow decided. Even if she completely disagreed with them.

The Morrigan was utterly still, her emotions hidden behind the helm. Raven could feel her heart thundering in her chest. After a very long pause, Nwyfre lowered her hand.

"You don't know what you're choosing for yourselves," she gritted out. "You don't understand what this means."

"Our mistake to make, then," said Qrow, brushing his sweaty bangs from his face.

The Nevermore screeched, beating its wings rapidly and sending a gale of wind over the rooftops; Raven lifted her arm to shield her eyes. Nwyfre's dreads whipped around her as she stalked toward the Grimm, raising a fist; the spirit screamed again, angrily, snapping its beak in the air. Summer and Taiyang were eying it warily, raising their weapons and fists defensively as the Morrigan strode towards the great bird.

The Grimm darted its beak down, clucking and croaking as it nudged against Nwyfre. The Morrigan patted its face once before smoothly climbing onto its back. The dark slits of her helmet looked their way once more; Raven could feel her heart aching, hoping this wasn't a goodbye.

With a final screech, the Grimm took the skies, disappearing into the smoke and darkness. The beating sounds of its great wings eventually faded; Raven clenched her fingers around her hilt to keep her hand from shaking. Taking a deep breath, Raven turned her back on the skies; Qrow's face had set in a miserable grimace, and their partners were giving them hesitant looks. Finally, Taiyang spoke up, laughing nervously.

"So um, I'm guessing that edge-lord is a family trait?" he asked. Qrow and Raven stared at the blonde in irritation. Qrow sighed in disgust.

"Tai, man, shut up," her twin grumbled, walking over to the edge of the building to look for his weapon. Tai simpered awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Summer had knelt by the groaning witchfinger, speaking gently as Raven checked Sasha's unconscious partner; the man was alive, but completely out.

Team STRQ regrouped quickly, Taiyang creating a portal chain across the rooftops to reach the shimmering field protecting the last safe zone. They didn't talk much, eventually reaching the force field as they carried the injured and unconscious witchfingers. Raven and Summer stood quietly by one another as the waiting military personnel opened an archway in the force field to let the team through; medics took the witchfingers from them, moving with professional swiftness. Sharing a final tired look, the partners followed after them.

* * *

"I swear on my ancestor's shields, if you lot ever, ever try something so foolhardy again, I will ensure that your children's children regret it," Arc ranted, pacing in front of STRQ and BBLK. The two teams were being treated by a crowd of healers and aura buffers, one of which was the familiar bulk of Amosa.

The freshmen mumbled dull acquiescence, instead of perhaps protesting as they might normally have done.

"I appreciate your bravery," Arc halted, spinning towards them. "But! The fact that any of you are alive, let alone all of you, is nothing short of an idiotic miracle!"

"What about Murt and OBSN?" asked Summer, her aura shimmering white as a woman with teal hair laid her hands on her.

Arc stiffened briefly, green eyes flickering for a moment.

"They haven't returned yet, but when they do, I am going to skin the accent out of that miserable hick loon," Professor Arc growled.

Raven felt very sorry for Murt in that moment. The replenishment and temporary med bay at HCC was swarming with people; the number of injured had definitely increased, and Raven hadn't missed the tarp covered mats out in the hangar, sequestered off to the side. Losses for the hunters had been heavy; she didn't want to know how many had been students.

One woman, who had anxiously been waiting for word on her partner, broke down sobbing in the middle of the room when a healer informed her of their passing. The freshmen shared uncomfortable, sad looks as Amosa tried to lead the woman away somewhere quiet; Summer's eyes were shining with tears as she watched the distraught figure, prompting Raven and Taiyang both to take her hands in their own.

Arc sighed, a short, heavy exhale that conveyed more about the weight on her shoulders than any words she could have shouted at them.

"When you are healed up and restocked, report to team JADE. They are organizing the other students in helping with the evacuation," Arc said after a moment. Her scroll was buzzing constantly with updates; Raven felt rather guilty that the woman had taken a break from her duties to scold them.

With that, the little huntress spun on her heel to go about saving the world, one barked order a time. Raven closed her eyes briefly, her aura pulsing as the buffers replenished her. She squeezed Summer's fingers in her own, smiling sadly as the faunus returned the gesture.

* * *

"Qrow!"

STRQ paused on the steps of the underground station as the familiar white garb of JADE's leader pushed through the crowds. Qrow's face lit up in a swift flurry of emotions; over their bond, Raven felt flashes of happiness and relief. Curious, Raven watched as her twin strolled too casually down the steps ahead of them, meeting James halfway.

The other boy looked like he had been apprenticing at a butcher's shop, his uniform covered in black and red; his normally stoic face looked nearly joyful as he spotted his protégé. However, he straightened up and was soon his more reserved self as Qrow grinned roguishly.

"Hey Jimmy. Rough night, huh?"

James snorted, smirking a little.

"You could say that. I see you aren't dead."

Qrow facetiously checked his pulse.

"Well hey, whaddya know! It's a surprise for both of us!"

James chuckled, and Raven could feel her lips twisting in a wry smile. James never laughed, at anything. Summer and Tai glanced at her, shit-eating grins on their faces as they watched their teammate try very hard to be casual.

"So um, reporting for duty," Qrow saluted. "And all that jazz."

"Reporting for booty," Tai whispered, making Summer giggle-snort. Loudly. James sent them a confused look.

"Ignore them, they're all concussed."

"Ah."

"He just wants…senpai to notice him," Tai whispered to them again. Raven laughed aloud, as Summer giggled uncontrollably. Raven felt a swell of relief that despite all the messed up bullshit of the last day or so, they could still be completely stupid together.

James and Qrow continued their conversation, lost in a world of their own for a little while. The rest of STRQ took a leaf from their books and huddled off in a corner of the station, checking on one another as they took note of the masses of people.

The civilians who could not be evacuated by air had all been rushed underground; there weren't many entrances from the surface here, and the underground was in fact built with such a situation in mind. Buildings and streets stretched alongside the tracks. Many people already lived down here, commuting to Vale for work.

Raven took note of how there was only one train track stretching off into the distant dark of the tunnel. She frowned. Mountain Glenn was a large city by settlement standards; why would they only have one train track?

They were certainly regretting that now, as the crowds anxiously awaited for the train to return; hunters were roving the tracks, ensuring that no Grimm had somehow snuck in with them. A few familiar faces stuck out here and there.

"So what exactly did you do to the Jorogumo?" Tai asked Summer, leaning against the wall.

The faunus winced, shuffling her feet.

"I'm not sure," Summer admitted. "I can't really explain it in a way that…"

Taiyang glanced at Raven, before laying a comforting hand on Summer's shoulder.

"Try us. I seriously doubt that after every other crazy thing that happened today that you can phase us."

Summer smiled, still a bit melancholy from her experience.

"You know how Ozpin said that Grimm are really…vengeful spirits?" Summer asked softly.

"Yea."

"Did you believe him?"

Tai sighed a little before shrugging.

"I believe that he believes what he was saying is true. Whether it is or not, though, I couldn't say. It's a lot to take in."

Raven hummed, watching the crowds milling about nearby before speaking up.

"I do," she said, frowning somewhat. "If magic is real, then why couldn't Grimm be spirits? We certainly don't have a better explanation for what they are."

Summer nodded in acceptance of her answer, seemingly unsurprised by her response.

"Ok, let's say magic is real for now," Tai shrugged, turning to Summer. "What happened with the Jorogumo that makes you feel that Ozpin is right about the Grimm?"

"When I was being all silvery and whatever," Summer started, causing Raven to smile at her choice of words. "I felt what the Grimm was feeling. I could…hear it, sense it. Like thousands of people who were just so, so angry and sad. They were in so much pain. It was horrible."

Raven's smile slipped away at Summer's tone. Tai rubbed Summer's shoulder.

"And somehow I knew that they weren't really in control of themselves; it was like there was some awful presence, hanging over all of these desperate, tortured people, forcing them to be mindless. Like puppets on a string. So I cut the 'string' and they froze. But there were so many, that I couldn't keep cutting all of the strings. If that makes sense."

"I guess it does. But wasn't that was what Arcene was saying?" Tai asked, looking at Raven. "And you too, sort of?"

"It was something along those lines," Raven agreed. "I keep having these…really bizarre memories. Or I think they're memories, from when I was very young. I followed someone into the woods, but, then we went _somewhere_ else. In this other place, there were Grimm or spirits, they didn't always look like Grimm; but they could talk and were celebrating. They kept calling it 'her day', saying they were free. So when I saw Arcene and Set, I just somehow…knew what to say."

Tai's brow furrowed thoughtfully, as Raven and Summer shared uneasy looks.

"Well. It can't be a coincidence I guess," Tai said after a moment. "Maybe we can ask Ozpin about it later?"

"If he's willing to be forthcoming," Raven grumbled.

Summer nudged Raven's shoulder with her nose, and she smiled.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your mom," Summer said, still pressing into her shoulder.

Raven took a breath, nodding. She didn't want to talk about it, because talking about it made it real. She wasn't sure how things were going to go.

"It. We'll figure it out," Raven said quietly. "Once everything calms down."

Tai smiled awkwardly at her.

"Ah. So, quick question," he said. "Um. Who is your mom? Because I'm still confused about literally all of that. And she was really, super intense."

Raven winced, uncertain as to how to proceed; she didn't think Qrow had told Taiyang anything about their purpose at Beacon, nor Summer. Which was honestly unfair; why did she have to tell everyone? Qrow could have said something, since he was always nagging her about it. Perhaps he thought Taiyang would accept it better from her?

"That is, honestly, rather complicated," she said at last. "But, once we've survived today…how about we sit down and talk about it?"

Taiyang hesitated, before smiling and nodding. The three of them lapsed into silence once more, eventually sitting down on the ground for a few precious minutes to simply breathe and take in the fact that they were all still alive.

* * *

Team STRQ paced along the railroad, scouting for possible Grimm. So far, they had killed a few Beowolves and subterranean Grimm that had likely been living in the tunnel long before the insurgence; it was nearly a leisurely stroll compared to what they had been dealing with earlier.

Occasionally they passed other Beacon teams, nodding in acknowledgment before carrying on. As they reached their turn around point, Raven felt the ground quake from the approaching train; the teammates pressed close to the wall as the train approached, screeching along as it braked.

The lights from the windows flashed by rapidly. Raven watched stonily, exhaustion creeping up her limbs once more now that she had stopped moving. She was going to sleep for a thousand years after all this, and it still wouldn't be enough.

As the teammates stared at the rushing train, Raven felt the hairs on her neck raising; frowning, she turned. Something odd had been on that last window pane.

Summer was sniffing next to her, ears flicking as she turned to follow the train as well. Raven squinted suspiciously, jerking her head to follow the rest of the windows. A light in one of the cars was flickering eerily. Another window dashed by, and Raven could swear that she saw a bloody handprint smeared across the glass.

"Guys," Summer started warningly.

"Yea, we see it," drawled Qrow, glaring.

Another car passed by, and a black shadow dashed across Raven's vision, red eyes flashing as it turned their way.

"Oh hell," Tai muttered, as another car passed them, this one's windows soaked in blood and Grimm ink.

"HCC, STRQ, incoming train is carrying Grimm!" Summer said into her headpiece.

As the cars continued, STRQ stared in horror; hundreds of Grimm were on the train, and it looked like an absolute massacre had occurred.

"What the frilly fuck, how did they get on!" Tai exclaimed.

"The train never even reached Vale," Raven observed. "Someone had to have reversed it, otherwise there wouldn't be any victims-"

And there had surely been hundreds of victims.

" _STRQ, HCC, we copy. Technicians are attempting to override the train."_

Raven scowled, wondering who or what had let all of the Grimm on. In the distance, she heard a howl, echoing up from the cavernous tunnel.

" _STRQ, HCC, technicians are unable to override-"_

"Of fucking course," growled Qrow, unsheathing his sword-scythe. With a flourish, her brother had activated his scythe and hooked onto one of the passing cars; his slight frame was whisked into the air and he landed on top. With bewildered glances, the rest of STRQ followed suit.

" _-all hunters currently patrolling the tracks, stop the incoming train before it reaches the station!"_

Raven crouched on top the train car, scurrying forward as she attempted to locate the hitch between the cars. Summer landed next to her, glaring at the train cars in determination.

"If I run ahead, I can cut off the engine," Summer said. "Keep cutting the individual carts free, they'll be forced to slow down individually. If you can destroy any of the cars before the Grimm escape, do so."

"Yes ma'am," Raven drawled, making Summer blush. Her partner shook her head before dashing ahead in a burst of rose petals.

Raven and Qrow set to cutting the cars free, as Taiyang set explosives from the fanny-pack on the individual cars. They were only two miles from the station filled with evacuees, and at their current speed, would need to hurry. As Raven slashed another car free, the roof shook and she noticed that JADE had joined them.

"Deidrick, go with Raven and Qrow. Evan and Artemis, with me, we'll assist Taiyang" ordered James, running towards the back of the train.

The kudu faunus smiled calmly at her, rushing ahead along the still connected cars gracefully. Raven chased after her mentor; Deidrick's great sword slashed through the hitch of their car easily, and Raven sprang to the next one, sprinting ahead. A slight bulge in the roof caught her attention and she dodged at the last second as a black arm shot up through the metal, trying to claw her.

Growling, Raven swiped the clawed hand away. Something in the train car snarled in pain. Raven didn't pause, reaching the next hitch connecting the cars together and swiping it with her red coated blade. It cut through like a hot knife through butter; Raven leapt across to the next car.

Deidrick pulled her up to the train's roof, his feet steady as the train shook and banked wildly along the tracks as they turned. Her mentor smiled again, turning and running beside her as they made for the next link of the train. There were at least twenty more to go. Raven could only hope that Summer would cut the engine free soon. Otherwise they would barrel into an unsuspecting group of people with red death on their heels.

Explosions followed them up the tunnel as the rest of JADE and Tai destroyed the train cars. Summer had reached the engine and cut it free, as they suddenly began to slow. Raven paused as she cut another car free, looking ahead.

They were likely only half a mile at most from the station. Something was so incredibly off. Whoever had destroyed that field generator was likely the same person responsible for this. However, no single person could have pulled this off. Was it Merlot Industries, trying to cover up their misdeeds? Arcene? Or someone else?

Suddenly, an immense explosion shook the tunnel and train barreling along it. Raven stabbed her blade into the roof of the car to brace herself as she heard rubble break free behind them and crash into the tunnel. She grit her teeth as she clung on, the screech of metal nearly deafening her as the train car rushed along. Ahead of her, Deidrick and Qrow clung to the shaking train as well.

" _All Hunters, HCC, several explosions have collapsed the tunnel to Vale!"_

Her eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder.

_Tai…._

Raven stood up, a swell of panic rising within her. Their train car was slowing, having been cut free from the engine. She could still see the wreckage of the trapped cars behind her. Frowning, Raven spun and leapt from the train car, Deidrick and Qrow calling after her.

She hit the railway, rolled, and sprang to her feet. The explosion had utterly sealed off the tunnel, immense slabs of granite looming before her; the occasional electrical wire sparked in the dark. Surely this hadn't been the result of Tai's explosives? They weren't THAT powerful.

Raven panted, trying to calm herself as she diligently ignored the babble over the headset.

_They weren't dead. They weren't._

Taking a deep breath, Raven focused, reaching out. She couldn't sense anything; she may as well have been grasping at air. She could hear the screeching of Grimm from overhead.

_No. He's there, you can do this. C'mon._

Raven closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how she connected to other people with her Semblance, other than emotion and instinct. She hadn't had time to figure it out yet.

_C'mon. Come oooon._

Raven gritted her teeth. What did she think of, when she thought of Taiyang?

_Goofy, irritating, stubborn, protective, insensitive-_

She could almost see a golden glow in the dark.

_Competitive, kind, asshole-_

Her aura pulsed, seeking for an echo in the darkness.

_The other third of her-_

She could feel it. Gasping, she felt the bond actuate, forming together cautiously before the dam broke. A vortex opened before her and Raven sprinted through; the desert sands of the in-between greeted her, but Raven didn't pause. She burst out of the vortex, sword raised as she looked for her teammate and the rest of JADE.

Slabs of concrete lay about at crazy angles. She could barely see, though the sounds of water and crackling electricity hissed throughout. Grimm were hooting and snarling in the darkness.

He had to be close, though. Raven ignited her blade, using it as a torch to scour the rubble around her. Qrow and Deidrick exited behind her, Deidrick sniffing the air to compensate; even with his nightvision, the smoke and dust was clouding the air.

Raven tried to study her newly formed bond, to get some insight. However, it was…groggy. Taiyang had been knocked silly by the collapse.

_Why is everyone getting knocked out today- There._

Raven slid down a pile of rubble a few feet, spotting Taiyang's hand; Qrow followed as close as he dared, nervous to about bringing his Semblance too close in this sort of environment. Raven started digging with Deidrick, and they soon pulled the blonde free of the rubble.

Blood was running down his forehead. Raven reached out gingerly, making sure he hadn't had his skull caved in. A clean gash ran over the top of his head, but his golden aura was already glittering across the wound. Considering how hard headed he was, he should be ok. Raven exhaled shakily.

Something barked in the dark, before a gunshot rang out. Deidrick looked up, his night eyes shining in the darkness; a white figure stagger over the rubble before Qrow skidded down the slope, catching the dazed form of James.

Her twin slung his mentor's arm over his shoulders, helping him up as Deidrick scooted down to check on his partner.

" _STRQ, Summer, please come in,"_ crackled Summer's voice over the net.

"Go for STRQ," Raven responded. Summer exhaled in a whoof.

" _OOH geezers, I was so scared. Are you guys ok?"_

"Tai has a head injury and is currently unconscious, but I think we'll be alright. Artemis and Evan are still unaccounted for."

Summer paused. Raven could hear the sound of gunshots over the headpiece. She squinted in the darkness, spotting the darting forms of Grimm.

" _Man, everyone keeps getting knocked out – But anyways, HCC is going to try to evac the rest of the civilians over-ground via land transport. Can you get back to the station? Or do you need backup?"_

Raven hesitated, glancing at Tai and the rest. Deidrick was searching through the rubble, crouching as he sniffed carefully; he pulled at a stone, revealing Artemis's pale blonde hair. The junior was equally unresponsive as Deidrick began to dig her out. In the shadows, Grimm hooted and growled.

"Backup would be appreciated. We have injured. And Grimm. Looots of Grimm."

" _I'm on my way, and so is BBLK. Hang on."_


	55. End

I Will Not Scatter

Chapter 55

End

 

"I'm going to open a portal to you, wait one," Raven responded over the headset.

Something snarled behind her, and Raven lashed out with her blade, still supporting Taiyang. The Beowolf leapt backwards, dodging her strike with a slavering snarl as it tried to circle around her. A gunshot rang out; the Grimm's head exploded into black tar.

Jame's lowered his arm, panting as he leaned on her twin; one of his eyes was swollen shut. Raven concentrated on Summer, and a vortex sprang open.

" _I see it, we're coming."_

Deidrick had pulled Artemis out, slinging his teammate over his shoulder. Another couple of Grimm pounced from above; James started firing as Raven sent a wave of fire towards the monsters, lighting up the darkness. Hundreds of red eyes glittered in the darkness.

"C'mon, we need to move," she said.

"Not without Evan," James insisted, shooting the jaw off an Ursa. "Deidrick, have you found him?"

"Not yet," the faunus replied.

Summer and BBLK burst from the vortex behind her, weapons raised, as more Grimm attacked the clustered hunters with howls of bloodlust. As BBLK set up a perimeter around the injured, Summer went to Raven and Tai, night-eyes flashing in the dark. Summer caught the gaping mouth of another Ursa, wrenching fiercely.

The hook-blade tore through the meat of its jaw; Summer scowled, blurring. Mani channeled her Semblance suddenly, bursting into a cloud of rose petals. The force of which blew apart the Ursa's head; Summer's weapon reformed in her hand, petals swirling into metal.

_That was new._

Summer stayed close to them as Raven picked Taiyang up; the boy was heavier than he looked, considering he was solid muscle. She scooped him in a fireman carry as Summer blew through more Grimm that had dropped down on them from the gaping hole in the ceiling, her teeth bared and ears flat as she slashed out viciously.

BBLK was alternating between purging the Grimm swarming up from the rubble below them, and trying to help Deidrick search. Liana had taken Artemis from Raven's mentor, bringing the gunwoman over to them as she buffed her aura, which had apparently broken. Qrow was nearly trying to drag James towards the vortex, and quite unsuccessfully. The Atlassian was a fucking mountain.

Deidrick was clearing wide swathes of Grimm away with his brute of a sword, aura lines flickering over his body. Occasionally, he used his ghost like Semblance to fade his sword through multiple enemies, and then rematerialize the weapon inside them before pulling it free. Despite the brutality of the act, he made it look like a dance.

A subterranean Grimm squealed and launched itself at the faunus's face, feet first. Deidrick's weapon whipped out, coiling to sever the monster in half. His eyes glinted like Summer's.

"We need to get the injured clear," Deidrick said at last, "I can keep looking."

"I'm staying-"

"Jimmy, you don't fuckin get it," Qrow growled angrily. "I can SEE that this place is gonna collapse again. We have to GO."

Raven winced as the rubble around the groaned, more sparks from the destroyed train-cars lighting up the darkness. Liana was restoring Artemis's aura still, the other girl's wounds finally beginning to flicker with their own aura.

"Summer," Raven sighed. "I'm taking Tai through."

Summer was panting, crouched on a rock as she stared down into the waves of yelping Grimm that Barty, Becca and Katay were lighting up. She spotted something that made her gasp.

"What is it?" asked James, blowing the head off another Grimm.

"Oh no…," she whispered.

Deidrick followed her line of sight, both faunus staring into the darkness; Raven's mentor's shoulders tensed. He took a breath, before passing Artemis over to Summer.

"Get everyone clear, Summer," he rumbled. "I'll get him."

"I will," Summer said. Deidrick suddenly faded, ghosting through the rubble and Grimm clambering up to them.

"James, quit being an ass-"

James was trying to free himself, when suddenly both he and Qrow were grabbed by Summer's free hand; she blurred, and the group of four burst into petals as they shot through the portal. Raven followed swiftly after them, still carrying an unconscious Taiyang; Liana followed suite with Artemis as the rest of BBLK covered their retreat.

The vortex exited on the other side, where more hunters had gathered to observe the collapsed tunnel with anxious, exhausted faces. Raven set Taiyang down, before pulling a medical kit from the fanny-pack. Summer was panting nearby from the effort of using her Semblance on three separate people. James was very visibly angry with her, waving his good hand as he sat on the ground. His side was a bloody mess, and one of his legs looked fractured. He had apparently been standing out of sheer determination.

"You had no right!"

"James-"Summer started, looking tired.

"NO! One of my people is still in there!"

"James," Summer whispered. "Evan is dead."

Raven paused as she checked Tai's pulse, which was strong as ever. Blood had crusted over his forehead and ran down his face like a Branwen war-mask. Liana winced by Artemis, shaking her head.

"What, you don't know that!" James exclaimed. Qrow sighed, sitting down next to his mentor and laying a comforting hand on his neck.

Summer's ears wilted back.

"You don't know that!"

The vortex parted as Deidrick emerged, carrying a figure he had purposefully covered with a familiar, brown leather jacket. The rest of BBLK followed after him, eying the vortex with their weapons raised in case the Grimm tried to follow through it.

James stared wide eyed at his partner and the form of his teammate. The vortex dissipated as the underground rumbled dangerously; they needed to move away.

The crowd of hunters finally moved to help them, several older men and women coming forward to assist with moving the injured. Raven and Summer carried Taiyang on a stretcher from the fanny-pack, while Qrow helped with James; BBLK carried Artemis, while Deidrick held Evan.

A hollow, hopeless numbing was spreading outwards from Raven's heart as the voices over the net listed off new damages, Grimm incursions and the lack of support from Vale. According to HCC, the Council was still preventing the King from sending more troops; apparently, their own borders needed to be defended against Grimm hordes. They were on their own, with two thousand trapped civilians, many of whom were injured.

They reached an emergency medical tent that had been set up in the tunnel before the station, specifically for treating hunters. Deidrick hovered outside of it with Evan's body still clutched to his chest. Raven saw that the others were being seen to and approached the faunus; the soft leather jacket that he had draped over the body was soaking through with blood. An older huntsman had tried to approach him earlier to get him to set the body down, but had taken a look at Deidrick's solemn face and hesitantly turned back.

Raven knew that saying anything wouldn't make it better. Her own thoughts on death and what it meant had changed with current revelations, but her opinion didn't really matter. Instead, she stood there in solidarity; because in the end, what else can you do?

Minutes passed before Artemis's voice reached her ears.

"Get off me, before I have you picking bullets out of your asshole."

"Ms. Adel, please just take a minute-"

Something clattered to the ground in the tent.

"Where is my partner!?"

Deidrick exhaled slowly, shutting his eyes briefly as he held the bloody bundle close. Artemis shoved her way out of the tent, her normal sardonic composure having fractured; she met their eyes.

Raven watched as Artemis stiffened, freezing amongst the chaos of the tunnel. One of the healers had followed her out of the tent, and was trying to pull her back inside; suddenly, that healer found themself on their ass as Artemis forced herself to walk towards Deidrick.

She stopped a foot away, her mouth parting slightly as she stared at the blood. The corners of her eyes pulled as she fought back tears; after a few painful seconds, she finally reached out and pulled the jacket back.

Evan was practically unrecognizable. Raven had seen bodies so mangled before, more than her fair share; however, this was the first one that felt real. It shocked her to feel her gorge rise.

Adel's face was stony, falling behind the barricade provided by shock and emotional withdrawal. Tears were trailing quietly down Deidrick's face as he stared at the cooling body in his arms. Artemis took a deep, slow inhale.

"He pushed me," she said, her voice thick. "That silly bastard shoved me out of the way."

Deidrick nodded, his lip pulling at the corner.

"Screw you, Ev," Artemis choked, tears hanging at the corners of her eyes stubbornly. "Why did you do that?!"

Raven knew it was time to give the grieving teammates privacy. With a heavy sigh, she laid an armored hand on her mentor's shoulder before turning away to go see her own shaken team.

"Who does something so gods damn stupid!" Adel cried behind her, voice cracking.

Raven brushed the tears from her eyes, laying a hand on her hilt for comfort; she didn't find any.

…

_Hunter Command Central_

"I don't give a Taijitsu's twisted taint what the Council says!" barked Arc into her headpiece. The poor stooge on the other side stammered helplessly.

"Listen to me you spineless little worm," she continued, pacing furiously. "You put the King on here. Because apparently, no one seems to understand how dire this actually is!"

" _Prof-Professor Arc, you don't understand,"_ he pleaded. _"The Council and King are locked in a stalemate right now! He wants to send reinforcements-"_

"Then where the fuck are they!? Because they sure as your momma's shit aren't here!" she yelled. "He is King! He overrules the Council in times of emergency! This is, in case you were unaware, a Dust damned emergency!"

" _Please, ma'am, I am aware! But the Council-"_

Arc was nearly pulling her hair out in frustration. All around her, operators were talking to desperate hunters, reporting damages and requesting assistance. There were still several teams who hadn't checked in since the blasted Jorogumo unleashed pandemonium; STRQ and BBLK had delayed the monstrosity, and HCC had dispatched specialists, but it wasn't down yet. Its spawn were wreaking havoc; and the Hellwings and Gryphons had nearly taken over the skies utterly.

"What about the Forzanis?" Arc demanded suddenly.

" _The King's bodyguards are currently unavailable as well-"_

"Their daughter is down here on the frontlines, fighting for their bloody King and country! She took on a Jorogumo and looks like she went one for one with a cheese grater! They can take the fucking time to talk to me!"

The paddy stammered before finally sighing.

" _Dust help me, ok! Ok, hold on, I'm trying!"_

"Do, please, take your time," she growled ominously. Besides her, Ozpin was calmly observing the chaos; or he appeared calm anyways. Arc had come to learn that that was mostly a mirage.

The Headmaster was not a natural leader. She had deduced that quickly when she had met the man, and he had confessed as much himself later on. Despite that, he still had her respect.

"Joan," he said softly, adjusting his spectacles. "We are likely going to have to make a decision without Vale's input."

Arc nodded once, sweeping blonde bangs from her eyes.

" _This is Violet and Gio Forzani,"_ said a cool voice in her ear. _"Speak."_

Arc scowled immediately. She had met the Forzani's on several occasions; needless to say, she did not like them.

"This is Professor Arc of Beacon," she started. "Second in command of HCC. We have been desperately requesting reinforcements for the past five hours. And everyone else is giving me the runaround-"

" _The King is being blocked by those prissy scum on the Council,"_ said the gruff voice of Gio Forzani.

"Mr. Forzani, respectfully, I don't give two shits what the excuses are. My students are dying. My friends are dying. Your daughter nearly died two hours ago, and very fucking bluntly, still might," Arc said. "He is the King. He has the power to do something."

Ozpin glanced at her, his pale eyebrows raising in surprise.

"… _What happened to Becca?"_ asked Violet. Her tone was still cool, but Arc could hear the slight difference in inflection.

Time to roll the dice.

"Becca and her teammates did a very brave and very stupid thing, and saved a lot of people," said Arc. "Many hunters are actually doing brave, stupid things right now and dying so Vale's Council can sit around fingering their arseholes."

There was heavy silence on the line. Arc could imagine whatever whispered conversation the King's 'attendants' were having.

" _Get our daughter the fuck out of there,"_ growled Gio.

Arc opened her mouth angrily, before Ozpin cut in on the conversation.

"Mr. Forzani, this is Professor Ozpin," Oz said calmly. "We are trying to get many, many people to safety. That is why we need whatever support we can get. Promptly."

" _You have people who can get her out,_ " Violet said. _"She's already dealt with enough incompetence on your part, and if she dies-"_

"Your daughter is acting on her own choices. In the end, what she does is ultimately her decision. So far, she has decided to fight alongside her teammates," Ozpin said. "And even disobeyed direct orders on our parts in regards to her own safety. I couldn't pull her out if I tried."

Arc could feel the rage on the other side of the line. She knew she'd be angry too if someone used one of her own daughters as a bargaining chip; however, she also knew that if someone told her one of her children was fighting on the front lines of a Grimm incursion, that there wasn't a force on Remnant that would stop Arc from joining her. She wasn't sure what it said about the Forzani's that they were still by the King's side.

"… _You'll get your reinforcements,"_ said Gio finally.

" _And after all of this is finished, we shall be having a long talk about your placement as Headmaster, Ozpin,_ " said Violet.

Her voice could have frosted over fire Dust.

"I look forward to it," hummed Ozpin. "Thank you for your oh so valuable time."

Then he hung up. Arc stared at her colleague blatantly. She had a feeling he would have thrived in Vacuo or Mistral.

"…They're going to murder you," she said, impressed. Ozpin chuckled a bit darkly.

"They wouldn't be the first."

…..

_Mountain Glenn's Train Station_

Team STRQ stood by the packed station, along with several other teams and hunters. JADE had been benched until further notice, as per Ozpin; the last Raven had seen of their mentors, Deidrick had finally relinquished Evan to the paramedics and was sitting next to James and Artemis on the ground as Artemis quietly cried.

James had become completely stoic, his face frozen in a pensive frown. Qrow had clearly wanted to stay with him, but James had insisted Qrow go with his teammates. Her twin's distressed emotions kept flashing across their bond in fits; Raven tried to comfort him as best she was able, but there was admittedly little she could do.

Taiyang was still in shock over the loss; the blonde, who typically joked incessantly when nervous or as he tried to smooth tension, was completely silent. His eyes had a bewildered look to them, as if utterly confused by the concept that Evan could no longer exist. Tai and his mentor had been good friends, something that couldn't necessarily be said of every such pairing.

Summer was listening intently to the chatter over the channel, brow furrowed. Raven couldn't remember ever seeing the other girl frown so much. Arc's voice cut through the other hunters.

" _Vale has finally deigned to send reinforcements to try to clear the skies between us,"_ Arc said, contempt heavy in her voice. _"As well as several squadrons of airships to aid in evacuation. The problem however will be getting to them. Because once the airships enter Mountain Glenn's airspace, the Grimm will undoubtedly engulf them. So we have a choice to make: wait for them to reach us if they can, or meet them halfway."_

" _This will have to be made as a collective decision,"_ said Ozpin. Other teams around them perked up at the Headmaster's voice. _"Because once it is made, we must commit to it one hundred percent. Escorting this many civilians over infested ground to the airships will be utterly difficult. There will be casualties. However, waiting for the airships to reach us and then trying to escape the area will likely fail under current conditions."_

A few other voices piped up.

" _How did the tunnel collapse?! It's sealed halfway to fucking Vale!"_

" _It seems that there were, perhaps, precautionary charges laid along the top of the tunnel_ ," said a woman. _"I suspect they were a part of the original construction plans in the event something like this occurred."_

Raven felt a chill run through her as she and Qrow exchanged looks.

" _WHAT?"_

" _HCC, why were we not informed of this-"_

" _Because, we did not know,"_ said Ozpin's voice.

There was a dangerous edge there that Raven was coming to recognize. Qrow spat on the ground and Tai's eyes finally hardened; he looked furious.

" _But…we lost hunters in the tunnel…"_

" _Those sons of bitches tried to seal us in! Like a tomb!"_

_**They're parasites. They will consume you.** _

Raven could feel a wave of anger pushing back all the exhaustion and sadness.

" _But there were Grimm on the train! Surely Vale wouldn't go that far!? That's insane!"_

" _I doubt they would either. It is more likely that whomever sabotaged the field generator originally was responsible for the detonation and Grimm,"_ said Ozpin. _"However, if we had been informed of the charges to begin with, then we could have disabled them. But regardless of who's at fault for this atrocity, we still have several thousand innocent people who desperately need our help. And we must still decide how to go about that."_

There was a heavy silence on the net.

" _I say we make a go of it,"_ rumbled Tormund suddenly. _"Playing it safe at this point is out of the question."_

Summer's ears flicked. A few voices agreed while other's protested.

" _We can't escort this many people at once, there aren't enough of us!"_

" _It's a suicide run!"_

"If there were charges in the tunnel we didn't know about, then what's to say there aren't more elsewhere in the city?" Raven said into her headpiece. "We could be sitting on a powder keg and not even know it."

It was a dark thought, but it frankly wasn't the first time she had seen something like this. Settlements employed similar strategies, often not having the same natural barriers as Kingdoms; if one segment of a particularly large Settlement became overrun, then it had to be cut off from the rest somehow. Or completely annihilated.

Someone had sealed the tunnel, but there were still overland routes the thousands of Grimm could take straight up to Vale's gates. Mountain Glenn had been an expansion experiment; Vale likely took precautions that they wouldn't release to the general public.

"… _.Oh Dust."_

Her teammates stared at her with wide eyes. Raven sighed.

" _She's right,"_ said Tormund. _"Vale might not set off any charges themselves, but whomever is responsible might. We must assume this place is a time bomb. Waiting for rescue is death."_

Summer nodded after a moment, her eyes lighting up with an idea.

"And I know how we can expedite things," Summer said.

" _We're all ears, Ms. Rose,"_ said Ozpin _._

"Portals," Summer said, smiling softly at Taiyang and Raven. "Lots, and lots of portals."

….

_Hunter Command Central_

Ozpin stared at the map on screen as tactical advisors rattled off their opinions on the best course to take between the train station beneath them and evacuation point ten miles away; it would be absolutely impossible to make that journey and not sustain heavy losses, not without as Summer had suggested, 'Lots and lots of portals'.

Ozpin pulled up the names of the people on hand who could utilize portals in such a manner; it was a rarer type of Semblance, but they had at least four people. Two were Raven and Taiyang, another was an older hunter named Cadmium, and the fourth wasn't a hunter at all; she was a ten year old girl named Suki, who had very boldly offered her abilities to assist any way she could. Her grandfather had been injured trying to get her to safety, and was now one of the many terrified civilians awaiting news on their fates below.

The Headmaster of Beacon hummed thoughtfully. They would need to lay the course first; then the portal users would need to be protected, and likely buffed to sustain the use of their Semblances over such a distance and time. The civilians would need to be transported via vehicle if possible, to speed up the process; they would need a few emotional dampers to ride with them, to conceal them from the Grimm. Then the rest of the Hunters and remaining military personnel would need to hold off the Grimm and protect the 'portal chain'.

Joan stood solidly besides him, occasionally giving her input to the tacticians. Ozpin smiled softly at the fierce little warrior, who raised a dubious eyebrow in his direction. People like her always gave him hope for the future; no matter how many lives he had lived, or how dark things became, there were always a handful just like her.

"I believe that this plan has the most potential for success," he said, interrupting the babble around him. "But we will need to move very quickly to implement it, before we become surrounded."

The Jorogumo was slowly but surely making its way towards them, its vile spawn spreading out in a wave before it. Hunters who specialized in Settlement Killers had managed to slow and redirect it enough to buy them time. But killing it would require much more firepower than was currently available to them.

Tormund had defeated the three Jotun with the assistance of other giant specialists, but the Skogtrolls were still menacing the perimeter and would continue to encroach. Not to mention all of the Grimm flying overhead.

"Joan, please direct our four portal users to standby for further instruction," he continued. "Also any available aura buffers, dampers, and our best defenders. Everyone else will be involved with organizing the civilians and their evacuation. I want the rest of you to locate the best points to establish portals for the chain, and where we need to place our people to maintain it."

Exhausted, determined faces stared at him from every corner of the room. Ozpin briefly wondered how many times he had stood in this exact same spot before and failed, before dismissing the dismal thought. The past did not matter right then; it was only the present that he could change, and change it he would.

…..

" _It is moments like this that define what it means to be mortal. To stare into the face of the impossible and keep going; risking everything, over and over again."_

Organized pandemonium had broken out in the train station as military personnel and Hunters took to following their orders. The four portal users stood together in an uncertain huddle, their teammates, partners and family standing nearby.

" _These moments exist like watch-fires in the darkest moments of Remnant's history, scattered throughout time; people look to them to gain strength, to draw hope. To know that they are not alone."_

Raven played with the feathers at her hip, staring thoughtfully at her feet. Taiyang stood next to her, his arms folded; Summer and Qrow hovered close by, talking softly. The grizzled huntsman and the ten year old girl shuffled next to one another, sharing glances.

" _We have suffered terrible losses; and I know that it might feel like it was for no reason."_

Segregated from the churning crowd of hunters, the remnants of team JADE were sitting together, staring at the ground. Artemis had her head cradled in her hands as she slumped between Deidrick and James; occasionally her shoulders shook, and the boys would take turns rubbing her back.

" _But I want you all to know that what you are doing matters. Young, old, human, faunus, hunter, soldier:_ _ **you matter,**_ _far more than I can ever express with words. Every wound, every loss, every sacrifice is felt, is mourned. It is not for nothing. And will not be forgotten."_

Arc had joined them in the train station, putting together the team that would be assisting the portal users in their endeavor. She was holding half a dozen conversations at once, switching rapidly between each; the tacticians in charge of plotting out the course had come to interrogate them on how their Semblances worked, bantering with one another swiftly as they planned where to place them.

One of STRQ would have to stay in the station, allowing Raven to open the first portal to them. Then she would be placed as far out of the city as she could be, before connecting to Taiyang, who would in turn have his own portal chain set up. Cadmium and Suki's Semblances had the shortest ranges. Cadmium was limited to line of sight, and would be the last in the chain, placed up high to get the furthest range. Suki would come after Taiyang.

Tai didn't like that they were splitting up, if that frown on his face was anything to go off of. However, Arc was in no mood for anyone sane to attempt to argue with her. At last, the beady eyed advisors who had been speaking in a nearly foreign language as they hashed out the logistics finally seemed to come sort of consensus.

They laid everything out to Arc, who asked a few questions, or rather demanded answers; they seemed to satisfy her. Raven was dead tired, yet more awake than she'd been all day; her heart wouldn't slow down, and she was being bombarded by a hail of sensations across the bonds with her teammates. She focused on her breathing to keep from being overwhelmed.

" _I have made more than my fair share of mistakes in this life of mine. But I have never once regretted basking in the lights of brave people like you, facing moments like this."_

All too soon, the party was being ushered to the hangar above; Arc had selected Summer to stay at the station, forming the first anchor point for Raven's vortexes. Taiyang had begun to argue on principal, but was quieted by the faunus kissing him, standing on her tiptoes. Taiyang wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close; as Summer started to smile into his kiss, he mirrored her. Over their bonds, Raven could feel flickers of joy and sorrow. She wanted to laugh and cry all at once.

Arc waited, surprisingly patient. When Summer pulled away, she gave Tai's hand a reassuring hand squeeze. However, before the tiny Professor could march them away, Summer hugged Raven as well.

Raven kissed the spot right between her fluffy ears, taking in the smell of flowers and honey; she could have stood there forever. Closing her eyes, Raven pressed her lips into the other girl's hair and whispered several words she had yet to say.

Summer inhaled sharply, her ears pointing straight up as pulled away to look up at her face; her eyes were full of questions, but her smile was full of joy and for Raven that was enough. Arc coughed loudly, causing Raven to scowl irritably at the older woman. Summer tossed her nose defiantly at the Professor, pulling a surprised Raven into a swift goodbye kiss, and walking quickly away before they could draw things out longer.

Arc had the grace not to comment on things, and the rest of STRQ followed after her to the hangar; Raven forced herself to not look back.

" _Thank you."_

…..

The ground quaked, causing the hunters and personnel to pause amongst the rubble of the abandoned farmhouse. Raven and Qrow kept glancing at one another across the clearing, their weapons in hand as they awaited word from the other parties. The pink and red light of dawn could be seen through the blackened trees.

Tormund Rindvallis, covered head to toe in Grimm ink, ash and other fluids, stood silently next to her; Tormund, Qrow, ARSN and several others would be protecting their safe zone, allowing Raven to open the vortex's to Summer and Taiyang. They were still waiting for the others to get to their positions. Until then, they were keeping a low profile on the outskirts of Mountain Glenn.

Getting out of the depths of the city had required a lot of stealth. Their caravan had been concealed by emotional dampers and a hunter who could turn whatever he touched invisible. They had managed to escape the city with relatively few casualties.

It was, however, discovered that for Raven to utilize her bonds with Tai and Summer properly, the emotional dampers wouldn't be able to use their Semblances. Riding in the transport under its effect, Raven had nearly had a mini panic attack at the sudden 'blindness' she had been subjected to; it was like suddenly not being able to feel one's legs.

The giant witchfinger suddenly shifted his bulk, listening to his headpiece intently. Raven eyed him calmly; she still wondered what his people had said to him about Nwyfre and how STRQ had interfered.

Tormund lifted a blackened finger, pressing it to his headpiece and muttering something in response. Whatever it was, it wasn't being broadcasted over the net. The ground shook again. In the forest, a tree fell with a splintering crash.

" _Portal City, this is Grandmaster Tai. We are in position. What is your status, Spooky Vortex?_ "

Raven smiled as Qrow shook his head across from her.

"Waiting on you, slowness," Raven replied.

" _Spooky Vortex, Grandmaster Tai. You can't rush art, over."_

There was another crash in the woods; Tormund eyed the skeletal trees suspiciously, nodding at a group of hunters at the perimeter to investigate. The blue field enclosing them rippled as it opened and closed behind them.

"You can when the city is burning down."

" _Grandmaster Tai, Spooky Vortex, this is Arc. Stop fucking netting this garbage."_

Qrow chuckled as he inspected his scythe and Dust rounds.

" _Professor Arc, Grandmaster Tai. Thank you for using our proper callsigns, over."_

" _Taiyang, if you don't shut the hell up I am going to put you in permanent detention."_

Raven rolled her eyes. Her brother grinned as he glanced off into the trees.

"Arc, Qrow, you can put ME in permanent detention any day."

" _Paint-penis, Grandmaster Tai. Don't let James hear you saying that, over."_

"….Shut up, Tai."

Raven laughed softly as Tormund gave her an odd look.

" _Paint-penis, Grandmaster Tai. Are you still trying to get senpai to notice you, over?"_

" _Grandmaster Tai, this is Windwolf. Leave Paint-penis alone, over."_

" _STRQ. GET OFF. THE NET,"_ snarled Arc.

Raven kept chuckling as Tormund shook his shaggy head in disbelief. These were the people who were trying to save the day.

" _Portal City, Cadmium and Suki. We are in position."_

" _All stations, HCC. Report status of manned and ready."_

Raven took a deep breath, cracking her neck nervously. The hunters and personnel about her began to move, falling into place.

" _Windwolf and Mountain Glenn, go."_

"Spooky Vortex, go," Raven said.

" _Grandmaster Tai, go."_

" _Suki iiiis go!"_

" _Cadmium. Ayup."_

Their support teams rattled off in quick succession. Raven squinted anxiously into the blasted tree line; she could see the darting figures of the investigators as they searched for potential threats to the safe zone. Dust-fire suddenly rang out in rapid succession, and Raven could hear the snarls of an Ursa.

" _Portal City, HCC. Fire it up."_

Tormund thumped her back once before moving to rove around the perimeter; Raven closed her eyes and reached out. The emotional dampers had ceased a few minutes before; she could feel all of her bonds, each one different from the last. Summer's came to her quickly and a vortex cracked open nearby, leading to the train station miles away. Raven smiled, took a shaky breath and walked a few feet away. The vortex stayed put.

Taiyang's bond was more difficult. It was the first bond she had consciously tried to form; it felt hesitant, but also curious as to her intentions. There was an insecurity there, though, that didn't exist with Qrow's or Summer's; as if it didn't believe her one hundred percent. Raven didn't give up, though, and another vortex finally burst to life.

"HCC, the first part of the chain is up," Raven sighed in relief.

More Dust-fire was lighting up between the skeletal trees. They needed to get this show on the road. Yet it went much faster after that, and soon the entirety of the chain was ready, stretching over twenty miles to the rally point where the extra transports were already arriving.

" _Portal City, the first wave of evacuees are on their way,"_ said Summer.

Acknowledgements rattled off, as other hunters gave updates on the city's status and Grimm locations. The Jorogumo's spawn would be reaching the airfield soon, fires were raging out of control across several districts and HCC had moved down into the train station. The military people were supporting their retreat, and barricading the entrances from the airfield to the underground.

A huntress finally stepped out of Raven's vortex, rifle raised as she inspected her surroundings, before trotting forward.

"All clear. Come on folks, nice and easy. No shoving, keep calm, and follow me," the huntress ordered, the copper skin of her face and arms smeared with ink.

An elderly man was the first to exit, holding his wife's hand tightly. He smiled softly at the sky before following the huntress. A tide of tattered people from every walk of life followed after him. Some were carrying critically injured, their eyes wide but glued to the woman leading them to potential salvation.

The first wave took several minutes to pass by, escorted by hunters of all ages. Raven recognized other Beacon students, including BBLK. They nodded at her as they passed, Barty leading the way as he spoke rapidly to the civilians.

In the woods, more Grimm were arriving, but so far nothing the perimeter guard couldn't handle. Raven could feel the drain her Semblance was inflicting on her aura already; she wasn't sure if it was due to the amount of traffic, or simply because she was exhausted, but knew without aura buffers she couldn't keep this up indefinitely. Fortunately, a pair of them were assigned to her, and had already begun to lend her a boost.

The next wave had more injured than the first, including wounded military and emergency response personnel. The sun was rising, and in the distance Raven could hear more Grimm approaching their location. Over the net, reports of Grimm attacking the other safe zones and the train station's barricades were beginning to increase.

The civilians kept an admirable cool as they continued their trek up the longest portal chain in known history. The members of the first wave had reached the rally point and were being loaded onto the airships according to the reports coming in rapid-fire succession.

A crashing sound came from the trees as something large rumbled angrily. Raven could see Tormund's Semblance lighting up, a wave of force blasting outwards as the witchfinger struck something big. Several armored soldiers were running back to the force field protecting the safe zone. Red eyes were circling them, the snarls of lesser Grimm echoing throughout the haunted forest.

Raven breathed slowly, holding her vortexes open. Typically, the portals dissipated after several minutes without her direct attention; she had to keep focused to hold them open for so long, and they still had a long ways to go. As the sounds of Dust, gunfire, and shouting erupted around the farmhouse, Raven closed her eyes.

" _Portal City, the third wave is on its way. Our barricades are under attack from Jorogumo spawn. They are currently holding,"_ reported Summer.

Raven felt a wave of concern rush through her, some of it her own, some of it from her other teammates. Qrow was running amok outside the field, draining the luck from the Grimm as he swept through them and making easy targets of them for the soldiers protecting his flank.

" _P-city, Taiyang, we're stretched a little thin up here but so far so good."_

" _This is Suki! The second wave is reaching the rally point!"_

" _HCC, Cadmium, there is a delay with the airships. Nothin too serious, just behind schedule."_

" _We're on it, Cadmium. You'll have fresh ships in two minutes."_

The previously green grass had become a muddy trail where the hundreds of people had tread between Raven's vortexes. Suddenly, the ground quaked again, and Raven looked up, her eyes widening. A gheist loomed over the clearing, made of scrap metal, boulders, and tree stumps. The Grimm screeched and brought a fist down on the force field. Civilians screamed in fear, antagonizing the gheist to hammer its fists down in a tantrum as tried to break through.

"Everyone stay calm and keep moving! Do not run!" shouted a huntsman as he waved the terrified people on from one vortex to the next. "Keep going, don't look up! That's it, love, just a stroll through the park! There we go!"

Tormund suddenly burst from the tree line at a full sprint and leapt at the gheist, his spear in hand.

"Haaaar!" he roared, slamming the point into the Grimm's shoulder. The concussive force of his attack flattened several nearby trees and caused the field to flicker; the gheist's shoulder, made of a twisted up heap of tractor, shattered into pieces and fell away as the Grimm fell over. A shadowy, black arm clawed from where its arm had been. Qrow ran to assist Tormund, firing at the Grimm's head.

Raven winced, but kept her mind focused on the task at hand. The bonds were nervous, jumpy. If she allowed herself to become distracted, the vortexes might snap shut and trap people in the dimension between.

The gheist shrieked, a piercing sound that made her nauseous. Qrow shouted something at the soldiers, who all took aim at the Grimm's head. Suddenly, scrap metal enclosed around the Grimm's head like nightmare helm; it's red and yellow eye burned through its plating venomously as it sprang to multiple 'feet' and crab walked away from them. Vines lashed out from its back, wrapping a soldier up and crushing him like a grape. Gore showered down on the force field, sizzling wetly.

The other soldiers fell into a formation, firing angrily at the amalgamation. The gheist lashed out at her twin with two other vines coated in metal blades; Qrow spun his scythe, severing them before darting under its claws.

" _Portal City, one of our barricades is about to be overwhelmed; we still have about five hundred in the station. We are going to hold as long as we can, but we need to speed things up,"_ said Summer.

The shuffling crowds had broken into a jog as the hunters and soldiers escorting them urged them on. A woman stumbled, but was swiftly scooped up by her neighbor and carried through the next vortex. A child was crying as he looked for his mother in the crowd, having been separated in the mounting chaos. One of the soldiers, who had lost her eye and half her cheek, took the boy's hand and ran with him through the portal.

" _We got Skogtrolls harassing the chain here,"_ reported Tai. _"Anyone available to assist us, please do so! We're losing people!"_

" _Taiyang, ARSN, we are airborne and on our way! Hang tight!"_

_Airborne?_

More soldiers were being torn apart by the gheist, who was keeping its head free from Tormund's attacks. The witchfinger was tearing limbs off left and right, but the tricky Grimm was re-growing them just as quickly. It kept trying to get past him to the force field.

Qrow, who had been knocked down by the fiend several times, finally stood up; her brother was battered, covered in ink, blood and dirt, and looked like a stranger to her in that moment. He spat on the ground again, sneered angrily and charged.

Her twin dodged a vine-whip, then another, then a limb, and sprinted up the Grimm's outstretched arm; he reached its shoulder as the Grimm flailed. With a ferocious swing, he buried the tip of his scythe into the gheist's eye.

The Grimm screamed. Tormund took the opportunity to sever its torso, and the debris began to rain down as it's 'limbs' fell away. Black smoke was rising as the gheist abandoned its armor, far too late, as Qrow destroyed its brain. Raven watched as her brother pulled his weapon free fiercely, a flash of pride making her whoop in excitement. Qrow grinned at her as he leapt to the ground before scurrying off to fight lesser Grimm.

" _Portal City, HCC, we are evacuating the rest of our personnel! The last of the civilians have left the station!"_

Armored trucks, ATVs and the rest of the injured were beginning to roll out of the vortex to Mountain Glenn. Raven panted, feeling more exhausted than she had ever felt in her life. Her aura buffers were feeling the strain as well, taking turns to supplement her quickly draining reserves.

Something rumbled in the distance, building slowly before a sudden wave of sound crashed into the farmhouse's clearing. People fell over, startled. Raven turned to stare into the distance, her line of sight blocked by the skeletal trees. A cacophony of noise was roaring through her portal to the train station, and dread was filling every inch of her. Other personnel and hunters had stopped in their tracks as they stared towards Mountain Glenn. Over the trees, Raven could see a cloud of smoke and fire rising in the morning sky.

" _HCC, Portal City, are you guys ok?"_

Static was the only answer. Raven could still feel her bond with Summer, and knew the faunus was alive.

" _HCC, comms check."_

Raven glanced at the others in the clearing nervously. She was about to go check the station herself when a familiar blonde poked her head through.

Professor Arc, her sword and shield in hand, marched through the vortex. Behind her, Ozpin, JADE and other stragglers rushed out of the spinning portal. Raven strode quickly towards them, heedless of the fighting and yelling surrounding them.

Arc opened her mouth to say something, but Raven brushed past her and entered the vortex. The red sands greeted her, the dim light of the strange dimension a stark contrast to the golden clearing she had just left. The footprints of thousands of people remained in the talc, and Raven briefly wondered if they would stay there forever.

Finally, before she could go through the other portal to Mountain Glenn, her partner trotted through. Her tiger hooks were hanging from her belt, and she was bloodied from fighting; it was obvious that she had waited until she was sure every other person had made it through before herself. Summer smiled when she saw her.

Raven was torn between wanting to scold her partner and crying; instead, she hugged her quickly and the two ran hand in hand towards the exit.

….

Taiyang's segment of the portal chain was, quite simply, genius. It was the longest stretch of the chain, made up of dozens of golden portals staggered over miles of territory; however, each portion was located in a defensible location. While Raven had a longer range between portals than Taiyang, the martial artist could maintain more portals than she could at once; he had even placed back up segments in the event that a portion was overwhelmed by Grimm, and he needed to reroute people.

Tai had placed himself on a hill in the center of his creation, where he could keep an eye on everything and direct personnel where needed. As the last of the refugees made their way through the gauntlet, the rest of STRQ regrouped with the martial artist on his hill, watching the migration.

Raven was standing by her teammate's shoulder, nearly asleep from how worn out she was. Yet despite everything, she couldn't help but stare in dazed awe; as the sun rose over the mountain forest, she could see everything. The portals, the hundreds of people, the Grimm, the hunters and soldiers keeping them at bay; it was an intricate weave, a delicate balance between life and death that she had never seen so aptly displayed in her short, violent life.

Overhead, several airships were raining vengeance down on encroaching Grimm swarms, keeping the monsters contained on strategically placed killing fields. Raven watched as ARSN swooped past in their commandeered aircraft; Natalia was literally hanging from a rope ladder, firing her assault rifle into the hordes of Grimm crawling over the rocks. A flock of attack drones followed after them in a crowd, under Reinhardt's control as the technopath attacked skyborne Grimm in masse and provided updates over the net. Sigyn was a multicolored blur bouncing around the skin of the airship as her clones attacked Hellwings and Gryphons foolish enough to come too close.

"Portal City, Grandmaster Tai. We've almost cleared our segment. How are we lookin on those airships?"

" _Tai, Cadmium. We got a dozen leaving and two dozen comin in. We should be good."_

Taiyang gave his team a tired, sad smile.

" _Whooooo get some, fuckers!"_ screamed Argent over the net as his airship dove down towards the Grimm.

Beowolves, Deathstalkers and Ursai exploded in black bursts as Natalia rained fiery hell down on them. The attack drones swarming ARSN's airship whistled as they dove towards the enemy, firing smaller Dust rounds. Sigyn decapitated a Hellwing before leaping towards a Gryphon carrying a still living soldier. The bubblegum punk took the creature's wing off, caught the falling soldier, and landed on the airship once more. Summer whooped in encouragement as the airship blazed by, banking as it targeted more Grimm. Sigyn saluted as the ship past them before carrying on about her duties.

Raven took another deep breath as she watched the tail end of the caravan make its way through the final golden portal to the homestretch. Soldiers and hunters began to fall back, abandoning their posts as the last of the civilians made it through to safety.

"Holy shit," muttered Qrow. "We're gonna make it."

Summer patted his back reassuringly as she observed the scene before them.

"Yea we are," Summer grinned. "P-city, STRQ. Civilians have cleared the second portion. We're in the homestretch."

" _STRQ, HCC, excellent work. Get yourselves out of there."_

"Will do."

…

The rally point was located on a mountain, cupped between two peaks. Dozens of aircraft were coming and going as they went about the task of evacuating hundreds of people. Team STRQ had arrived last on the scene, waiting for the rest of HCC and the airships to get their people through before dissipating Tai's portals.

Summer took charge promptly, tasking her teammates as was needed. Raven was assisting the perimeter guard as they held back encroaching Grimm from the safe zone. It was relatively easy compared to what they had faced previously. Most Grimm wouldn't or couldn't reach their position.

It was nearly noon by the time the last batch of civilians were loaded onto the airships to Vale. The remaining hunters and soldiers wasted no time in getting themselves out of the hot zone as well. Smoke was still hanging over the rubble that had been Mountain Glenn, visible to those standing on the mountain's slope. Raven could still see fires burning and a giant crater all too close to where the airfield had been; it seemed her theory about explosives hadn't been too far off.

She frowned, wondering who had set the bombs off. She knew it wasn't Nwyfre, and felt it wasn't Arcene or Set; but whomever it was, they were likely responsible for the generator and train. There were too many outliers in this equation, however, for her to reasonably deduce who had done what.

Overhead, airships rumbled as they sped away towards the distant, glistening towers of the Kingdom. Raven noted that there were no Nevermore, only the occasional Gryphon or Hellwing. She glanced back at the peak behind her, momentarily blinded by the light reflected off the snow.

The final airships were rumbling as they hovered over the ground, awaiting take off. Raven and the rest of the perimeter defense started to jog towards the final aircraft. It was time to go home.

Loading up was a blur. STRQ piled into one of the airships together, barely standing as their nerves and adrenaline finally started to slow down. Raven sat the floor between Summer and Taiyang, pulling her knees in close and leaning her head against the bulkhead.

Summer leaned heavily against her, and Raven slumped against Tai. She could see the mountain slope, crawling with Grimm, as the airship banked and sped into the sky towards Vale. She closed her eyes as the airship's engines whined, sleep finally claiming her as she let go of consciousness.


	56. Epilogue

I Will Not Scatter

Epilogue

 **Music choice** : Handlebars by Flobots

 

_Present_

"Chief."

Raven opened a crimson eye, still kneeling on the mat where she had been practicing her forms and meditating. She rarely got time to herself in the camp to do so, and her people tried not to disturb her during these rituals unless it was important.

"Yes, Vernal?" Raven asked, unable to keep the exasperation from her voice. No rest for the wicked.

The young Branwen straightened, looking a tad apprehensive despite the wry façade she typically wore.

"Someone has been looking for you in town," Vernal said. "August and Mai overheard her asking after you at the tavern. She wasn't being very discreet, either."

Raven opened both eyes, her sword and sheath still laying before her knees on the straw mat.

"I see. Did they get a name?"

"No, but…"

Raven raised her eyebrows.

"But?" Raven asked dryly.

"…But they think she's a huntress," Vernal admitted, messing with her holster.

"Oh really?" Raven hummed. "Huntress or witchfinger?"

_Likely a huntress. Witchfingers can't help but be nearly too subtle; well, most of them anyways._

Vernal made a face of chagrin.

"They aren't sure."

Raven snorted sardonically.

"Naturally."

August and Mai were always enthusiastic, but Dust knew they weren't her sharpest.

"And," Vernal fidgeted again, belying guilt. Raven squinted. "The town still wants to keep on our good side. The huntress was taken into temporary custody at the guardhouse."

Raven chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That was extremely stupid. If she didn't want to talk so badly she could have killed them all. And now she knows that the town is working with us."

The town of Dunbrook was actually one of the better behaved Settlements in the area, though not so innocent that Raven was above twisting their arm now and again. Vernal smirked.

"That's what I told them. But you know Ham, he's not the brightest spark."

Raven met Vernal's eyes steadily, watching the younger woman flinch as she realized her slip up.

"You've already spoken to him?" Raven asked, her tone cooling. That meant that this had been going on for some while, and no one had informed her until now. It wasn't just because she'd been meditating, either.

Vernal made several interesting expressions as she struggled internally, but maintained eye contact with her; that was a feat that many of her raiders struggled with when they thought they'd earned Raven's ire.

"Yes. After August and Mai told me what happened, I rode up to town to see for myself," Vernal admitted. "I wanted to be sure it was worth your attention."

Raven sighed, standing in a fluid motion to attach her sheath to her hip.

"And I'm what? Too senile to make that decision for myself?"

Vernal's eyes widened as she shook her short head of hair frantically. Raven almost smiled; the younger woman, despite her demeanor, often just wanted to impress her. She meant well, but it could be exasperating at times.

"No! No no-"

"Vernal."

"Yes?"

Raven started to put her gauntlets on, adjusting the straps.

"I'm kidding."

"Oh."

Raven tilted her head briefly as she appraised the tribes-woman.

"Next time, though," Raven said, beginning to tie her hair back. "Come get me. This counts as something I need to be informed of immediately."

Vernal hooked her thumbs in her pockets.

"But what if it's a trap?" Vernal protested. "They could have been trying to bait you."

"If I'm dumb enough to get caught in a trap that easily, then I'll deserve it," Raven huffed, collecting a few odds and ends off her desk. "Now where did I put that thing?"

The younger woman folded her arms, mouth twitching.

"Alright," Vernal conceded. "Are we leaving now? Because I can go put the lookouts on alert for anything suspicious-"

" _We_ are not going anywhere," Raven said, still looking for one of her glyphed necklaces. "You will remain here, while I see what our guest wants to say."

There were only a few reasons a huntress would be asking around for Raven so blatantly and then allow herself to be taken into custody by the town's guards. At worst, she was an operative of Salem's or Ozpin's, had deduced she was the Spring Maiden, and wished to lure her away from the tribe; that was extremely unlikely, but not impossible.

At best, the huntress was trying to sell her intelligence related to Settlement activities in the northeast. Raven had been trying to find out which governance was responsible for the recent slaughter of a nomadic tribe that had been their allies; the word was out, and people had been coming to them with all sorts of stories. Regardless, Raven would be handling such business by herself.

Vernal frowned stubbornly.

"What if you need to use the Maiden powers?"

Raven rolled her eyes, finally finding her necklace under some papers and putting it on.

"Then I will leave. I'm not going to be summoning lightening down in the middle of Dunbrook. You really must think I'm going senile."

Vernal grumbled, still unwilling to give in despite knowing how the conversation would end.

"I'm your second."

"You are," Raven agreed drolly. "So in the event I do have a moment where my wits desert me, you will be _here_ and not dead as well."

"Do you really think so little of me?!" Vernal exclaimed suddenly, gesturing. "That I would make that small of a difference?!"

Raven schooled her face. She wasn't trying to insult her; Raven just wasn't willing to risk any of her people over things she considered 'her business' any more than she had to. She already endangered them enough as it were.

"Yes, clearly. That's why I made you my second, despite you having less experience than the others," Raven droned. "Because I think so _little_ of you. Don't be fucking daft. You were and are still the best choice."

Vernal flushed beneath her tan.

"Thank you. But, as a raider, I think this is a poor choice on your part," Vernal said, straightening.

Raven picked up her helm from its place by her bed, the cool metal a familiar weight in hands that filled her with both dread and joy; she exhaled slowly, allowing the feelings to dissipate before turning around.

"And I think you're letting your emotions run away with you again," Raven countered, placing the helm over her head. "I am the Morrigan. Not some damsel in distress in need of your rescue or protection. You need to remember that, Vernal."

The younger woman was beet red at this point, her eyes dropping off to side in acute embarrassment. They had had their fair share of conversations regarding this topic already. Raven did not want to hurt Vernal; but she also couldn't be what she wanted, for many reasons. Vernal said she understood, but could still get carried away with herself; and always looked like a kicked puppy each time Raven had to point these things out.

Sighing, Raven laid an armored hand on Vernal's shoulder. The young woman looked up, clearly startled.

"You do enough as it is," Raven said quietly.

More than she'd like, but that was an ancient argument that was pointless to delve into at the moment. Raven dropped her hand, making for the back of the tent.

"I'll be back by morning," the Morrigan continued, spinning her Dust cartridges. "Put the lookouts on guard, please. No unnecessary fires, and talk to Ciara about placing extra concealment wards up as well."

Her second in command nodded, whatever personal qualms she had with Raven's choices being set aside for now. Raven stalked out the back of her tent, shifting into her second skin and taking to the darkening skies. Time to go see what their guest had to say.

…

Dunbrook's streets were quiet. There was an acrid stench to the air that Raven recognized immediately, underneath the miasma of garbage and sour beer from the brewery: Grimm smoke. She circled the town for the umpteenth time, paranoia whispering in the back of her mind as always. The guard's on the walls were tense, and their tension was drawing more Grimm than usual; though nothing they couldn't handle.

With a brisk flap of her wings, Raven sent herself into a roll and changed course, heading for the guardhouse. She approached cautiously, keeping an eye out for any ambushes or signs of trouble. There were none. Guards were still coming and going, the lights were all on, and there were no alarms going off in the back of her mind. She smelled nothing indicative of bloodshed or betrayal.

However, that didn't mean Raven was about to go waltzing through the front door. She fluttered down to a branch and landed quietly near a barred window. The guardhouse was busy, and clearly stressed; however, there was no sign of chaos and she didn't think they were being held hostage.

Raven ruffled her feathers as the rain began to fall; a raindrop slid down her beak and she shook it off. She could see the captain of the guard, Hammish, or 'Ham'; he was bright pink, jowls aquiver as he marched around yelling. That was perfectly normal behavior on his part. Ham didn't have any other volume besides loud; sweat was beading over his brow and upper lip however, belying his anxiety.

Raven fluttered to the windowsill. As Ham paced by, she tapped the windowpane twice. The guardsman paused, turning. They made eye contact. Ham's pale eyebrows shot up, before he scurried around a desk, heading for the back door.

Raven met him by the cast iron fence that segregated the guardhouse from the rest of town, looking down at him from her perch.

"What took you so long?" Ham 'whispered', glancing around the street carefully.

Raven croaked contemptuously.

"Look, we – she's gettin mighty impatient. And I honest think she could leave whenever she'd like. Micah tried cuffin her, an she melted right on through the irons! Wasn't even stressed about it!"

Raven fluttered to the ground before him and shifted skins, rising slowly from a crouch as she glared dangerously at him. Ham jumped.

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression that you work for me?" Raven asked coldly. "Not the other way around."

He stammered in protest, before she cut him off.

"I am not your 'problem solver' every time you bite off more than you can chew. I am not your yard dog that comes running when you call," she growled, resting her hand on her hilt. "No one asked you to do something so fucking stupid. You're fortunate she didn't murder you all."

"I know! I know, it's my fault – it's jes, I think she let us take her on purpose!" Ham babbled, looking back at the guardhouse anxiously.

Raven snorted, shaking her head.

"Of course she did, idiot," Raven drawled. "She used you."

Ham paled.

"She-she a witchfinger?" he gulped. His Adam's apple bounced like a ping pong ball. "Cuz we don't want bad blood with them, see."

Raven rolled her eyes before activating the glyphs on her necklace; she disappeared immediately.

"One way to find out," she said, voice echoing. "Lead the way, _captain_."

…..

Raven trailed silently after Hammish down the cramped stairwell, the guardsman carrying a lantern that sent flickering shadows over the wall; occasionally Raven would spot her own outline across the stones. It looked like a monstrous spirit, haunting Hammish's footsteps.

Dunbrook was small by Settlement standards in Anima, boasting only around fifteen hundred citizens. Their jail was practically a shoebox, and extremely low-tech. There were at most twelve cells buried beneath the guardhouse, none of which were wider than a man lying down in either direction. At the end of the corridor would be a slightly larger room where guards might interrogate a suspect; Raven had visited it herself once or twice already.

By the time they reached the bottom of the long staircase, Raven noted that it was absolutely sweltering in the typically dank chamber. The walls were sweating, as was the back of Ham's pink neck. He gasped as he fumbled with the iron door leading into the jail.

"Dust, it's gettin worse," he proclaimed. The door pushed inward with a heavy groan, shut it behind them and bustled forward.

At the end of the corridor, one of the other guards was sitting in a chair, looking halfway to heat stroke with his head in his hands.

"Cap, I swear, I need some water," the man pleaded. "Mine run out an hour ago-"

"Go upstairs," Ham said. "Cool down. Don't talk about anything."

"I'm not-"

"Benny," Ham frowned, getting in his face. "I'm not kiddin. Actually, go home, you gots the double dragon."

Benny nodded sluggishly. He looked a little green around the gills anyways.

They waited until the other man had staggered his way out of the hall and up the steps before trying the final door. There was no handle; instead, Ham waved his palm over a glyph scratched in the wall besides it. The glyph flashed twice, before changing shape; the door slid open, heat rolling out into the corridor like a furnace.

In the corner, a figure was laying on the ground in boredom, sending lazy streams of flame crawling up the scorched walls and stone ceiling. The metal table in the middle of the room had been reduced to a molten mangle. Piles of ash indicated where the chairs had been.

The figure took note of the frightened guard, and her hands extinguished. Raven was glad she was invisible, and for the helm, because her jaw had dropped in honest surprise.

"About time," complained Becca Forzani.

"Now you listen here-" blustered Ham.

"NO, you listen, pork roast. Leave and let the grownups talk," waved Forzani, pushing herself to her feet easily. "Before I seriously consider reporting your corrupt ass."

Ham turned a shade of pink Raven hadn't known was humanly possible; she deactivated her glyphs, becoming visible once more. Becca didn't react, other than to grin smugly.

"I-look, I can't jes leave ya down here," he protested.

"Yes, you can," Raven said. "Shut the door on your way out. Don't lock it."

Ham blinked and jawed like a goldfish out of water before cursing and waddling out the door.

"You get twenty minutes! Then I want both yeh gone! Don't care how, jes go!"

Raven nearly laughed. As if he could have done something about it if they didn't.

The door slid shut behind him. Raven observed Forzani coolly, having recovered from her temporary shock. Becca was dusting ash off her hands, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"How's it going Raven? Been a long time," Becca grinned.

The scars from the Jorogumo webbing still criss-crossed over her bare throat and exposed forearms. Forzani had cut her hair shorter too, so it hung in shaggy, brown strands around her shoulders. There were even a few careless streaks of grey, and her clothing reminded Raven more of a private detective than a spoiled, flashy huntress. The woman had certainly changed from the first time they'd met over twenty five years ago.

"Has it? I hadn't noticed," Raven drawled. She strode further into the room, peering around at the destruction. "This looks cozy."

"Yea, your lackey's sure know how to treat a girl," Becca chuckled. "I thought they were going to shit bricks when I lit up."

"Congratulations. You put the fear of washed up huntresses in a couple of backwater bureaucrats," Raven droned, cocking her hip.

"I thought you'd already done that?" smirked Becca.

"Hmm. Touche."

The silence stretched uncomfortably. The room was still unbearably hot, and Raven regretted having the door shut.

"Sooo. You gonna ask me why I'm here, or just keep staring at me?" Becca asked impetuously.

_Ah yes. There's the old Becca._

"Honestly, Forzani…I don't care," Raven sighed through the helms slits. "I was under the impression that you might have been someone worth my time. Jokes on me, I suppose."

She jerked her head towards the exit.

"There's the door."

Forzani scowled, her blue eyes hardening. Raven noted the dark shadows under them, the lines worn from age and stress; the rumpled clothing, the scars, the grey hairs. She actually liked this version of Becca a lot more than the one in her memory. Perhaps because she could empathize.

"Cut the crap," Becca sneered. "You're a hard woman to find, you know that? I've been all over south Anima looking for you. The least you can do is hear me out."

Raven shrugged.

"Life's full of disappointments, _your majesty_ ," Raven smirked, giving a mock bow before turning away.

Becca groaned aloud, rubbing her brow.

"Dust, I forgot what an asshole you are-"

"You're lucky I'm not more of an asshole, or I might have ransomed you back to your shitty parents," Raven droned, dry as the desert.

That option wasn't off the table either, if she kept annoying her.

"Whatever. Look, I've been doing some digging," Becca said, approaching her back. Raven waved her hand in front of the glyphs on the wall. It slid open without issue.

"Uh huh."

"Like, some serious digging, back in Vale. There's been some disappearances that didn't sit right with me, some hunters deaths that didn't add up-"

Raven started down the corridor heedlessly as Becca doggedly followed her.

"So I started snooping around, and lo and behold, I actually did find something. Something really, horribly fucked up."

"Hate to break it to you, but that's not very news worthy to anyone with a brain-"

Becca skirted ahead of her, scowling stubbornly.

"Listen here, bitch. You need to hear this," Becca growled.

Raven tilted her head, considering if it would be worth the effort to stab her again.

"Oh do I?" Raven asked slowly.

"Yea, you do, because it's about Summer," Becca said. Her eyes were nearly feverish, almost desperate.

Raven hesitated. Becca saw her chance and took it, talking fast.

"You remember how she died, how she'd been stabbed in back?"

_Her cloak was white but for a stain._

"Tell me something, Branwen, who was ever capable of sneaking up on Summer?"

Raven took the Nevermore helm off, glaring at the woman across from her. Becca met her eyes steadily.

"I did, one or twice."

"Yea! But you had to cheat to do it! I've studied the drone footage, Raven," Becca exclaimed, smacking her fist into her palm. "You got the drop on her, but only because you found out where Tai's portal would be!"

Raven didn't like where this was going; she didn't want to have this conversation with this ghost from someone else's life. Summer was dead, and so was her killer. There was no point dragging this up.

"Yep, you figured it out," Raven droned. "I did it. Good job, detective Becca. You are the hero that Vale deserves."

"No, damn you, listen!" Becca shouted. "No one could sneak up on Summer and get past her aura on the first strike, not without a Semblance with a broken advantage!"

Raven nearly scoffed. The Spring Maiden had had a broken advantage-

Her eyes widened. She was the Spring Maiden now, had been for years. The Maiden powers didn't grant her cloaking abilities; or the ability to pierce through aura. She had to utilize glyphs from other people's Semblances to manage that. Becca saw the realization spreading across her face and nodded swiftly, almost reminding her of a green haired boy from a lifetime ago.

"That kid Ozpin sent Summer to find, I've read the files they had on her! She was just some runaway from a mental health institute, she never should have even been admitted to Beacon – But! She didn't have a Semblance like that! She could just talk to bloody plants!"

_Oh no…_

"Everyone thinks she's responsible, but that poor kid couldn't have snuck up on Summer fucking Rose in her prime!" Becca threw her hands up. "There's no way! And from my investigation I've found evidence that Summer was looking into the same shit I am now! Same as the others who've all disappeared or died!"

_Oh no no no no. How could she have_ _**missed it?!** _

"Branwen, Summer wasn't killed in the line of duty at all," Becca continued, eyes wide.

Raven could smell ozone burning as the Maiden power began to rise within her, responding to her horror and rage.

"Somebody had her _murdered_."

Thunder shook the building as a lightning strike hit the top of the building, called down by her anguish. Raven could feel her eyes burning, new that she was alight with the power of the curse. A curse that she hadn't regretted inflicting on herself until this moment; because now she knew with painful certainty that she had killed the wrong person.


End file.
